Kampf gegen das Schicksal
by Faylen7
Summary: Summery: Der fünfzehnjährige Held der Zeit findet sich nach der Rückkehr in sein Heimatland eingekesselt in seltsame Geschehnisse, verwickelt in einem Spiel mit dem Schicksal und mittendrin in teuflischen Machenschaften...
1. Prolog

Ja, verdammt, ich mache mir die mühe und stelle meine zweite Geschichte auch noch auf diese Seite, auch wenn jegliche Zeilen hier mit stupidem Desinteresse (außer von Jo und Lysienne, denen ich sehr dankbar bin für ihre Motivationspakete)behandelt werden. Ist es so schwer mal ein Review zu schreiben? Ja, wahrscheinlich doch... Und wenn die Geschichten langweilig und öde sind, könnte man mir wenigstens das mal mitteilen...

Ich mache mir die Mühe und lade den Prolog und das erste Kapitel hoch, auch wenn von dieser Story bereits 150 Wordseiten exitieren... lesen wird sie ja wohl kaum einer...

Disclaimer: Ja, ich habe keine Rechte an Zelda... bla... bla...

* * *

**Kampf gegen das Schicksal**

Prolog

_Die Zeit schwieg in seiner Gegenwart. So mächtig sie auch war, so bedeutungsvoll und allumfassend ihre Züge, ihr Ticken, ihr Geschick. Und doch unterlag einem jungen Auserwählten jene Macht, die Zeit sich selbst zum lohnenswerten Werkzeug zu machen, die Zeit zu betrügen, sich in letzter Instanz aber selbst damit zu verkaufen. Ein Seelenpfand zahlte er. Ein Stückchen Erinnerung. Ein Stückchen Herzenswärme, die doch nur spärlich in seiner Seele zu finden war._

_Denn so gefährlich war die Macht der Zeit, dass man zu tun belieben könnte, was nur einem Verräter jener Macht zugrunde liegt. Gefangen in dem Strudel jenes mächtigen Gebildes des Wissens, der Wahrheit, am Rande der Existenz der Welt, gerade dort vergessen, gab es viele Möglichkeiten die Zeit zu manipulieren, zu besänftigen und zu stehlen… _

_Zeit der Vergangenheit, Zeit der Zukunft und jene der Gegenwart- für einen Augenblick zuhause in einer Welt, die doch nicht das wahre Zuhause sein konnte. _

_Auch er schwieg in der Gegenwart der Zeit, sich bewusst um die teure Seele in seinem Körper, sich bewusst der wichtigen Aufgabe, die sein einsames Herz vollbringen musste. Ein Auserwählter war er. Ein Kind des Schicksals und doch allein… _

_Und selbst das Schicksal wusste um die Schattenseiten eines so rechtschaffenen Herzens wie es seines war, ignorierte die Gefahr, vergas das kindliche, verletzte Herz in dem Körper eines elfjährigen Jungen, der durch den Betrug der Zeit nicht mehr Kind sein konnte, der nicht mehr verstand, was glücklich sein bedeutete._

_Ein Leben verpfuscht für den Frieden in einer alten, mächtigen Welt. Der Wahrheit den Dolch ins Herz gerammt, nur damit sie schwieg. Und so schwieg er, da er nicht mehr fähig sein wollte Schwäche zu zeigen, nicht fähig sein wollte, zu empfinden, allein, vergessen._

_Auf dem Pfad der Einsamkeit, sich nicht eingestehend, sich auf jenem Pfad zu befinden, leugnend, dass es Hoffnung gab, selbst für ihn und sein geschändetes Kindsein, verneinend, dass auch für ihn ein Zuhause existierte, dass auch auf ihn immer jemand warten würde… _


	2. Kapitel 1

So, da ist das erste Kapitel, wie wunderbar... ein Hoch auf Jo, die ihre Reviews verdient hat (und sogar vielmehr als sie bekommen hat!), hoffe bloß, dass ab und an auch mal andere Fanfiction- Autoren einen Kommentar für ihre Arbeit erhalten, ohne dass ich jetzt vor irgendjemanden auf die Knie falle, nur um ein Review zu erhalten... aber wahrscheinlich bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig... ;(

Kleine Anmerkung, falls doch jemanden die Sinnlosigkeit überfällt, meine Geschichte zu lesen... Link ist hier nicht er selbst, also nicht wundern, wenn er ein wenig... am Abgrund tänzelt...

* * *

Kapitel 1 

Die glühende Abendsonne Hyrules tauchte das königliche, prachtvolle Schloss in ein warmes Rot, als eine schattenhafte Gestalt nach vielen Jahren einmal wieder den geheimen Schleichwegen folgte. Rosen strahlten ihn an den Wegesrändern an. Zarter Duft erfüllte die Luft, vernebelte die Sinne und schickte ihn auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit.

Es war lange her... so lange, dass er nicht mehr wusste, ob es vielleicht nur ein Traum war. Sein Abenteuer. Sein Erwachen als der Held der Zeit. Seine Begegnung mit der liebreizenden Prinzessin des Hylianischen Landes. Und doch Vergessenheit. Nicht mehr real und vielleicht noch nie gewesen.

Die Gestalt konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass inzwischen soviel Zeit vergangen war, seit er das letzte Mal hier entlang lief. Ob sich viel verändert hatte?

Nostalgisch betrachtete er die Statuen derjenigen Götter, von denen er immer noch ein Abzeichen trug. Ein Abzeichen, welches er als Fluch ansah. Denn es brachte fremde Wahrnehmungen mit sich, zeugte von der Unmenschlichkeit seines Trägers und schuf beklemmende Abweisung denjenigen gegenüber, mit denen er reden wollte. Reden… ein einfacher Wunsch eines fünfzehnjährigen Jungen, der kein Zuhause hatte. Und gleichzeitig ein Wunsch, den ihm niemand erfüllen wollte. Denn wer kannte ihn? So viele könnten ihn kennen, wenn sie wollten, sahen aber nicht mehr als einen fremden Elfen, erblickten lediglich einen merkwürdigen Typen, aus dessen Augen der Wunsch nach Gesellschaft herausstach. Doch niemand konnte ihm geben, was er doch verwehrte… nicht einmal die Person, die er jetzt wiedersehen wollte, mit der er reden wollte… nur ein Wunsch, eine Bitte, nicht mehr.

Vier lange Jahre war es her. Auf der Suche nach einem treuen Freund, dann auf der Suche nach sich selbst und dem Sinn seines Lebens hatte er andere Länder erkundet, viel erlebt, einige Gefahren überwunden und nun... endlich wollte er einmal wieder Zelda besuchen. Nach all' den Jahren.

Aber er fühlte nichts von dem, was er damals empfunden hatte. Kein nervöses Gefühl mehr, Zeldas durchdringende wunderschöne Augen zu erblicken, keine Aufregung, keine Anspannung. Kälte herrschte nun in ihm, in seinen kühlen, ernsten Augen. Angst geliebt und bemitleidet zu werden, beherbergte seine erfrorene junge Seele.

Doch warum wagte er sich dann gerade hierher? Warum wollte er Zelda wiedersehen? Sie würde aus seinen Augen lesen, würde die Zweifel sehen, den Schmerz über seine Einsamkeit, denn etwas besaß er nicht, was für andere selbstverständlich war… eine Familie.

Warum riskierte er es, sie die Wahrheit über jenen lebendigen Schmerz sehen zu lassen, der ihn mit der Zeit aufgefressen hatte, ihm den letzten Funken Wärme genommen hatte?

Monate in der Einsamkeit, in der Wildnis fremder Länder hatten aus ihm einen anderen Hylianer gemacht als vorher, wo er sich jenem Volk doch nur minder zugehörig fühlte. Jahre in der Leere langer toter Nächte hatten die Kälte in sein Herz getragen, ohne, dass er es wirklich gemerkt hatte. Und wenn er sie dann sah, die glücklichen Menschen mit ihren Familien, mit ihren lachenden Gesichtern, dann bestärkte das alles nur den inneren hinterhältigen Schmerz, den Hass auf sein Schicksal und das Gefühl, nie wieder lachen zu können.

Somit entwickelte er jene Kälte, die der wahre Held der Zeit doch zu bekämpfen wusste. Er wurde Opfer seiner eigenen Dämonen…

Die Sonne war nun fast am Horizont verschwunden. Die Gestalt trat in den vertrauten Schlossgarten ein. Doch hier war niemand. Er blickte sich um, betrachtete die weißen und roten Rosen in diesem Garten. Ob Zelda genauso aussehen würde wie in der Zukunft, die es doch nicht gab. In jener düsteren Zukunft, als das Land mit Blut bedeckt war...

Er hatte es verhindert- ja- er hatte alles abgewendet. Aber trotzdem... War das der Preis für die Rettung eines Landes- Einsamkeit. Leere. Selbstzweifel?

Es fehle ihm so sehr. Eine Umarmung. Eine warme Schulter… Sehnsucht. Hoffnung. Inneren Frieden. Das konnte ihm sein „Held sein" nicht geben. Er war kalt geworden und mit jedem weiteren Kampf verlor er einen Teil seiner Menschlichkeit... Und obwohl er sich Zuneigung wünschte, so verschmähte er sie, konnte das Gefühl nicht ertragen bemitleidet zu werden, und das Gefühl, einmal Begehrtes wieder zu verlieren…

Er setzte sich inmitten auf die saubere, dichtgewachsene Wiese und stützte das mit einer kleinen Narbe übersäte Kinn an seiner Hand ab. Einige Minuten vergingen. Lange Minuten der Stille. Das warme Fackellicht aus einem der langen Spitzbogenfenster fiel in den Garten, erhellte den Ort, wo einst Zelda auf ihn wartete. Mit einem ungewollten und doch nur halbherzigen Lächeln erinnerte sich der junge Held an den Tag, wo er aufgeregt hier umhergeschlichen war, wo er glaubte, ein Engel stünde vor ihm, als er der Prinzessin begegnete. Aber diese Zeit war Vergangenheit, keiner Erinnerung würdig…

Die in einem grauen Mantel gekleidete Person kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und holte ein altes Musikinstrument hervor- ein Instrument, welches ihm so oft geholfen hatte und das ihm sehr viel bedeutete.

Mit einem Funken Begeisterung und der leisen Hoffnung, hier könnte er finden, wonach sich sein junges Herz so sehnte, sprang er auf. Na dann eben anders, dachte er sich. Mit scharfen Augen wanderte sein Blick von den hohen Zinnen, zu dem mausgrauen Mauerwerk, zu den vielen grauen Fenster. Er entdeckte einen Balkon mit weißem Geländer. An den Efeuranken konnte er mit Leichtigkeit hinaufklettern, was er im selben Augenblick mit einem frechen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht tat. Oben angekommen, holte er eine kleine Nadel hervor und öffnete sogleich das Schloss der gläsernen Balkontür. Er trat in das kleine Gemach ein. Es war ein Musikzimmer, mit vielen Instrumenten. Ein altes Cembalo, einige Violinen, eine große und eine kleine Harfe... Eine kleine Harfe? Das... das war doch Shieks Harfe. Spielte Zelda dieses Instrument gar nicht mehr?

Eine Spur entmutigt verließ er das Zimmer und lief einen langen Gang mit rotem Teppich entlang. Hatte Zelda ihr anderes Ich verdrängt, vergessen? Hatte sie vielleicht nur noch jenen Funken zum alternativen Pfad der Zeit, den man als Erinnerung an einen langen Traum vermutete? Kopfhängerisch und den unerfreulichen Gedanken verdrängend tapste Link voran…

An der Wand waren flammende Fackeln angebracht, brachten etwas Wärme in die dichte Dunkelheit der Gänge. Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Ach du Schreck. Sein Kopf wanderte von links nach rechts. Mist, er konnte sich nirgendwo verstecken. Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen musterte er eine um eine Ecke biegende Wache… Ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit breiten Schultern stand vor ihm. Auffällig war der Orden der Farore, einem Symbol für bedeutenden Mut und respektable Tapferkeit in den Reihen der Ritter Hyrules, den er stolz an seiner rechten Brusthälfte trug. Scharf waren seine Augen mit einem durchdringendem, dunklem Braun, die dem einstigen Helden einen sehr intensiven Blick widmeten. Kurze, dunkle Haare rundeten das Erscheinungsbild eines mindest dreißig Jahre alten Mannes ab, der einige Narben in seinem Gesicht besaß, diese jedoch nicht verstecken brauchte. Vieles an ihm, vor allem die breiten Oberarme deuteten daraufhin, dass jener Ritter neben einer hohen Stellung unter den Söldnern, Rittern und sonstigen Kämpfern viele Schlachten geschlagen haben musste.

Der Typ blickte ihn zuerst erschrocken an, zugleich wandelte sich aber sein Blick. Dann war es eine angenehme Überraschung, die aus seinem Gesicht herausstach und ein Grinsen formte sich an seinem Mund mit dem Dreitagebart.

„Wer bist du, Junge?"

Link blickte angestrengt zu Boden… seit langem konnte er einem Menschen nicht mehr direkt in die Augen sehen. Ein freudloses „Niemand.", entkam seiner Kehle. Geschwind drehte sich Link um, hastete den Gang entlang und ignorierte das neugierige: „Warte!", einer tiefen Stimme jenes Ritters in Schloss Hyrule, rannte weiter und ärgerte sich, dass ihn jemand gesehen hatte…

Dann hörte der junge Kerl wieder Stimmen. Zuerst eine sehr tiefe männliche, kratzige und dann eine weitere etwas hellere. Schnell lief er eine Wendeltreppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter und war sich sicher, dass es mehrere Stimmen waren, die hier umherschallten.

Sorgsam blickte er mit seinen kühlen blauen Augen umher, spitzte seine Ohren und ortete jene Stimmen.

Die Töne kamen aus einem großen Saal mit einer langen Tafel, und nur eines der hohen, verzierten Eichentore vor dem Saal stand halb offen, sodass diese Stimmen in den alten Gängen des märchenhaften Schlosses umherschallten…

Geschwind trat Link unbemerkt in den Raum und versteckte sich in einer unbeleuchteten Ecke.

Neugierig lugte er hinter einer Ecke hervor und sah einige vertraute Gestalten wie den König Harkenia an einer langen Tafel sitzen... und... da war sie...

Sie trug ein samtenes dunkelblaues Kleid, welches ihre Augen betonte. Ihr kupfernes Haar hatte sie elegant zu einer umwerfenden Frisur hochgesteckt. Link sah sie einfach nur an und schwelgte in schönen Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit ihr. Sie hatte sich unheimlich verändert und war... einfach wunderschön.

Link sah zu Boden, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wollte sich schon umdrehen um zu verschwinden. Er kam sich erbärmlich vor- wie ein Gespenst, welches sich hinter einem Vorhang versteckte- obwohl er das nicht nötig hatte. Dann fiel ihm eine weitere Person auf, die neben Zelda saß. Ein junger Kerl mit dunkelblonden Haaren. Plötzlich legte der Typ Zelda den Arm um die Schulter.

Link musste zweimal hinsehen, fühlte das Nagen der Realität an dem Wunsch nach einem Hauch Wärme und Zuneigung. Zelda hatte allem Anschein nach einen neuen Helden an ihrer Seite? Was sollte sie auch auf Link warten? Was sollte sie auf jemanden warten, der nichts besaß…

„Mein Sohn, habt ihr viel erlebt?"

„Allerdings, viel zu viel, erschreckende Abenteuer. Aber lasst uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden. Die Dinge waren nicht immer leicht."

Das konnte Link nur zu gut verstehen. Er selbst wollte nicht über das Geschehene reden. Über die Gefahren, die Angst und die Einsamkeit... Er verbannte die Worte an irgendwelche Orte in seinem Herzen, die niemand mehr finden würde, in stille Kämmerchen, die schon lange gestorben waren.

„Ja... und nun bin ich einfach froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein, mein König."

Der junge Kerl, der in etwa Links Alter hatte, sah dann wieder Zelda zu seiner rechten an.

„Zelda, du hast dich wirklich wahnsinnig verändert."

„Nun, hör' schon auf, Valiant. Im Gegensatz zu dir, ist meine Veränderung verschwindend geringe Achtung wert. Du bist derjenige, dessen Antlitz sich gewandelt hat. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an die Zeit, als du dass letzte Mal vor mir standest- ein kleiner, unschuldiger Junge... und ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich damals mehr geärgert habe, als du mich." Link sah traurig zu Boden. Gerade diese Erinnerung hatte er sich gewünscht, von sich selbst und ihr hören zu können, zu verstehen, dass diese Bilder nicht nur ein Traum waren, sondern irgendwann einmal Realität. Aber es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, nicht mehr, niemals mehr…

Der Typ, mit Namen Valiant begann zu lachen, ebenso wie Zelda und Harkenia. Lachen, etwas schönes, wenn man weiß, wie es funktioniert. Lachen und Lächeln, etwas fremdes für den einstigen Helden der Zeit. Lachen und Freude…

Link hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, er wäre hier nicht erwünscht, genauso wie an anderen Orten nicht mehr. Nicht in Kokiri, denn er war keiner mehr von ihnen und zu alt. Nicht in Termina, denn er war Hylianer, obwohl er sich nicht danach fühlte. Nicht einmal dort, wo niemand war, da er einst mit der Zeit getanzt hatte.

Er seufzte leicht, mit der Gewissheit... dass Zelda ihn vergessen hatte. Vergessen, wie jeder andere, der ihn vergessen hatte. Eine Heldentat schien nichts wert zu sein, selbst wenn sie mehr war als das und doch in einer Zukunft lag, die es nun nicht mehr gibt.

Link war dabei sich fortzubegeben, als Zelda plötzlich aufstand und mit kurzen eleganten Schritten in seine Richtung lief. Sie blieb stehen, hatte einen ebenso traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, hatte Angst und doch Hoffnung in ihren saphirblauen Augen. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab, die niemand bemerkte. Denn die wunderschöne und weise Prinzessin des hylianischen Landes hatte ihrem Vater und auch Valiant den Rücken zugewandt, blickte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, wo sich ein wertvoller Freund verbarg.

„Entschuldigt' mich. Mir ist, als ob... Verzeiht'! Ich bin in meinen Gemächern", murmelte sie schwach und hetzte ohne auf die besorgten Worte ihres Vater zu hören aus dem Saal hinaus. Hastig nahm sie ihr langes Rockteil in die Hände, rannte mit unruhigen Klappern ihrer teuren Schuhe durch die Gänge.

Sogleich beeilte sich der junge Held und versteckte sich hinter einer alten Rüstung, die im dunklen Flur stand. Zelda ging mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor zum Ostflügel des Schlosses entlang und folgte dann den Stufen einer Wendeltreppe ins zweite Stockwerk. Link schlich hinter ihr her... er konnte einfach nicht anders, obwohl es doch dumm war, was er hier tat, obwohl er sich sicher war, sie hätte ihn vergessen…

Als Zelda schließlich vor ihren Zimmern stehen blieb und die Tür öffnete, schaffte es Link geradeso einzutreten, bevor sie zu fiel- glücklicherweise, ohne dass Zelda es bemerkt hatte.

Sie setzte sich an ihr dunkelbraunes Pult mit dem großen Spiegel, der darauf stand. Sie nahm eine goldene Bürste zur Hand, während sie mit der anderen Hand ihre Spangen löste. Ihr seidenes, langes Haar fiel sanft über ihren Rücken.

Link stand wie angewurzelt und verzaubert hinter einem roten Vorhang und beobachtete sie einfach nur. Zelda begann zu summen. Ein schönes Lied, ein bekanntes Lied. Es tat unheimlich gut ihre Stimme zu hören und ihm wurde warm ums Herz. Er dachte für einen Moment, ihre Stimme könnte das Eis zum Schmelzen bringen, welches sich in seiner Seele und seinem Herzen breit gemacht hatte. Aber niemand konnte das mehr, niemand teilte das, was er wusste, fühlte und hasste.

Er wollte schon etwas sagen... aber dann, packten ihn Zweifel und er begriff, er sollte nicht hier sein. Langsam drehte er sich um und wollte schnell wie der Blitz hinter dem Zugang verschwinden. Es hatte keinen Sinn hier zu sein, keinen Wert um Liebe und Verständnis zu bitten, wo man doch den Weg des Schicksals nicht wählen konnte. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, drehte sich um und war schon halb aus der goldenverzierten Tür verschwunden.

In dem Moment stoppte Zelda ihr Lied und sanfte Worte kamen über ihre Lippen.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist...", sagte sie mit gefühlvoller, ruhiger Stimme. Link bewegte sich nicht und tat so, als wäre er nicht hier.

„Link..." Zeldas Stimme erklang angenehm in seinen Ohren und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er diese Stimme vermisst hatte. Nein, er hatte nicht nur ihre Stimme vermisst. Trotzdem blieb Link wie gelähmt halb hinter dem Vorhang stehen.

„Versteckst du dich vor mir... oder vor dir selbst..." Dann trat er langsam hinter seinem Versteck hervor, ohne sie anzusehen. Er konnte ihrem Blick einfach nicht begegnen. Ja er hatte sie vermisst, aber er wollte es nicht zugeben. Er konnte es nicht zugeben. Er war der Held der Zeit, es war dumm von ihm, Schwäche zu zeigen und noch dümmer, um ein wenig Zuneigung zu bitten. Stumm, mit einem verletzten Ausdruck auf dem jugendlichen Gesicht. Niemand würde verstehen, auch Zelda nicht.

Die Prinzessin jedoch sah ihn ganz genau an und lächelte leicht. Genauso hatte sie ihn in Erinnerung behalten. Dunkle, tiefblaue Augen leuchteten aus seinem Gesicht hervor. Soviel Traurigkeit lag in diesen Augen und selbst nach all' den Jahren war dieses Gefühl nicht daraus entwichen. Blonde Haarsträhnen hingen verstreut in seinem Gesicht. Aber irgendetwas an Link fehlte... er trug seine grüne Mütze nicht mehr. Seine Haare waren zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Auch hatte er keine grüne Tunica mehr an, sondern ein braunes Outfit. Eine nussbraune Tunika mit vielen Flicken, an der Hüfte mit einem ledernen Gürtel gehalten. Aber ein Schwert trug er immer noch auf dem Rücken.

„Hallo, Zelda", meinte Link trocken und sah sie weder an, noch zeigte er irgendwelche Emotionen. Denn wenn die Kälte jemanden auffrisst, gibt es keinen einfachen Weg zurück zu einem wahren Lächeln.

Sie lief in langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu, aber er wich ihr aus und stand dann mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Ich wollte nur..." Seine Stimme verriet Einsamkeit und Unnahbarkeit. „... ich wollte nur diese Okarina zurückbringen. Ich denke, ich brauche sie nicht mehr." Link lief mit schweren Schritten auf den runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu und legte das Instrument darauf ab. Ein kurzes Klacken, als der Ton des Instrumentes auf die kalte Holzplatte traf.

„Behalte sie. Sie war ein Geschenk", meinte Zelda leise. Sie erkannte Link nicht wieder. Was war nur mit ihm geschehen? Er war so abweisend, so kalt, so betrübt. Und in seinen Augen lag kein Funken Wärme mehr. Etwas stimmte nicht mehr in seiner Seele, dem einstigen Gleichgewicht, das wusste sie schon lange, fühlte sie über die Verbindung zu jenem Helden, die sie immer schon, von ihrer Geburt an, hatte.

Nächtelang hatte sie wach gelegen, die erdrückende Einsamkeit in seinem verlassenen Herzen gespürt. Die tückische Macht des sagenumwobenen Triforcefragmentes in ihrem Besitz und der Verbindung zu seinem hatte ihr immer wieder quälende Visionen von ihm gesendet. Sie fühlte seine Schmerzen, sein Leid und die Zweifel in seinem Herzen. Und wann immer eine Träne floss, so floss diese auf seiner und ihrer Wange.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht annehmen", sagte er schweren Herzens, damit ringend, die Okarina als etwas, was ihn einst fröhlich stimmte mitzunehmen, seiner einzigen Erinnerung, die noch einen Sinn machte. Sie war so etwas wie ein Freund für ihn geworden. Aber er wollte dieses Instrument deshalb nicht mehr annehmen, da es doch nicht lebendig war…

Die Prinzessin lief wieder auf ihn zu und stand jetzt direkt hinter ihm. Sie streckte eine warme Hand nach ihm aus, wünschte sich lediglich, ihm Mitgefühl und etwas Gesellschaft schenken zu können. Doch Link war nicht dazu fähig, weder zu Gesellschaft, noch zu irgendeiner Form der Nähe.

Hektisch stürmte er zur gläsernen Balkontür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Jedoch war sie verschlossen. Dann rüttelte er daran. Zelda konnte nicht verstehen, was mit ihm los war. Sicherlich, eigentlich ging es sie nichts an, aber sie hatten immer noch eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, selbst nach all' den Jahren. Er hatte sich so verändert... innerlich. Irgendetwas belastete ihn, das fühlte sie. War es die Last der alternativen Zukunft? Die Last seines Schicksals… wie dumm, dass Link selbst nicht einmal mehr wusste, was sein Schicksal war.

Zelda erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als sie zusammen, als Kinder im Schlossgarten saßen. Damals war er es, der sie erheiterte. Er hatte ihr so viel Mut gemacht und Hoffnung geschenkt, als Ganondorf das Königreich bedrohte. So viele Dinge, die sie ihm schuldete. Und nun...

Zelda schloss ihre Augen und legte langsam ihre rechte Hand auf ihr Herz. Das Triforcefragment der Weisheit in ihren Händen strahlte soviel Wärme aus, so ein angenehmes Gefühl, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Es... es ist schön, dass du wieder in Hyrule bist", sagte Zelda sanft. Aber Link reagierte nicht darauf, stattdessen ging er in Richtung Zimmertür und legte eine Hand auf dessen goldenen Griff.

„Ich denke, ich werde nicht lange hier bleiben... ich-" Aber er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Zelda unterbrach ihn. „Warum willst du schon wieder weg? Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest bleiben. Ich dachte, du... Link, Hyrule ist doch schließlich dein Zuhause."

Er drehte sich um und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, sah er in ihre warmen Augen. Scharf und kalt blitzte das Blau in seinen ernsten Augen auf, sendete eine leichte Schockwelle aus, worauf Zelda wenige Zentimeter zurücktaumelte.

„Hyrule ist nicht mein Zuhause... Hyrule hat immer nur einen Helden gebraucht, Zelda. Aber mir konnte dieses Land niemals etwas geben. Niemals... Ich gehöre nicht an diesen Ort. Vielleicht sollte ich gar nicht hier sein. Es war ein Fehler zurückzukehren. Besser, ich gehe jetzt wieder. Verzeiht' die späte Störung, Prinzessin..."

Zelda starrte ihn erschrocken an. Nein, das war nicht Link. Wo war seine Herzenswärme, sein Mitgefühl geblieben? Er wirkte verbittert, als ob es nichts in seinem Leben gäbe, das ihn auch nur in irgendeiner Weise Freude bereiten könnte. Die Prinzessin drehte sich um und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich bin hier fehl am Platz, Zelda... Hyrule braucht mich nicht mehr. Das war einmal und nun gibt es andere Menschen, die das Schicksal dieses Landes bestimmen. Du bist einer von ihnen. Aber ich..." Link öffnete die Tür. „Ich habe hier keinen Platz, kein Zuhause, keine Familie. Ich kann nicht dorthin zurückkehren, wo ich einst lebte. Ich bin weder Kokiri, noch ein wirklicher Hylianer. Leb' wohl Zelda."

Link verschwand und konnte nicht mehr Zeldas leises Schluchzen hören oder ihre Tränen sehen. Die Prinzessin rannte ebenso aus der Tür heraus und folgte dem Gang, bis sie in einem dunklen Korridor zusammenbrach und ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. So viele Gefühle rüttelten seine Worte wach… Scherzhaft kamen erneut die Bilder seines Leides, seiner leeren Empfindungen, seiner Einsamkeit. Bilder, so grausam, rüttelten an ihr, raubten Unschuld und Hoffnung.

Nach einigen Minuten spürte sie warme Hände auf ihren Schultern. Valiant sah sie an, zog sie auf die Beine und schob sie in Richtung seines Gemaches. Zelda reagierte zuerst nicht und ließ sich führen, spürte nur das Nagen von Links Gedanken in ihrem Kopf…

In Valiants Zimmer brannten noch einige rote Kerzen. Die Prinzessin ließ sich auf eine rote, bequeme Couch sinken.

Valiant kniete vor ihr nieder und blickte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was ist los, Cousinchen?", meinte er fürsorglich. Zelda schaute zur Seite und beobachtete das Wachs, welches langsam an den Seiten einer Kerze entlang lief.

„Er war hier."

„Wer?" Valiant sah sie nun mit noch größeren Augen an.

„Link...", sagte Zelda mit kläglicher Stimme.

„Du meinst, der Held der Zeit?" Zelda nickte nur, während eine einsame Träne an ihrer Wange entlang lief.

„Zelda?" Fragend sah er sie an, verstand nicht die Träne auf ihrer Wange oder die Traurigkeit in ihren sonst so mit Hoffnung und Freude erfüllten Augen und bohrte geduldig nach. „Euer Wiedersehen gestaltete sich wohl nicht so, wie du es dir erträumt hattest, hm?"

„Er... er hat vor, wieder fortzugehen." Valiant runzelte die Stirn.

„Das hätte dir wohl klar sein müssen." Zeldas blaue Augen begegneten seinen Augen, die die helle graue Farbe von Zeldas Mutter hatten.

„Ja... vielleicht hätte ich es wissen müssen. Aber die Art, wie er es gesagt hat, ist eigentlich der Grund, weshalb..."

„... weshalb du so traurig bist?" Zelda nickte wieder.

„Valiant... du weißt fast nichts über die Dinge, die damals geschehen sind. Und möglicherweise interessiert es dich auch nicht. Aber... du weißt, dass Link mir sehr viel bedeutet. In den sieben Jahren einer Zukunft, die dank ihm niemals geschehen wird, habe ich mich an den winzigen Strohhalm geklammert, ich würde ihm wieder begegnen. Ich habe an ihn geglaubt, ihm vertraut, er würde Hyrule retten. Und er hat es geschafft... Bis heute hat Link nichts als Lohn verlangt, nichts... überhaupt nichts. Ich fragte mich, was es wohl ist, das jemandem wie ihm wirklich Freude bereiten würde und seit vorhin weiß ich es."

„Ja? Was ist es denn? Was begehrt der Held der Zeit?", fragte Valiant, der seine kleine Cousine selten so verzweifelt gesehen hatte.

„Er wünscht sich so etwas einfaches, etwas so simples, das vermutlich jeder von uns hat und für selbstverständlich hält..."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, Zelda. Was ist es?"

„Etwas, was ihm keine Macht dieser Welt geben kann... eine Familie, ein Zuhause." Dann rollten wieder zarte Tränen an Zeldas Wangen herab und Valiant umarmte seine Cousine. „Link bedeutet dir mehr, als wir alle angenommen haben. Oder? Und selbst nach all' der Zeit empfindest du soviel Mitgefühl und Verständnis für ihn. Wie kommt das, Zelda?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht sind wir über das Triforce so stark miteinander verbunden."

Valiant sah sie dann wieder an und setzte einen noch nachdenklicheren Blick auf.

„Aber du bist auch mit Ganondorf über das Triforce verbunden. Du fühlst jedoch nichts, was ihn betrifft, oder?" Zelda sah erschrocken auf, ihr Cousin hatte vollkommen Recht.

„Es ist mehr als deine einfache Verbindung zu ihm..."

Zelda stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Gewitterwolken zogen auf und sehr bald würde der Sturm beginnen. Zelda war unwohl dabei, daran zu denken, dass Link jetzt einmal wieder in seiner Einsamkeit irgendwo unter einem Baum schlief...

„Link..." Sein Name entkam ihren Lippen. „Du hast sehr wohl einen Platz in Hyrule und Hyrule wird dich immer brauchen." Dann dachte sie still,Und wenn du daran zweifelst, solltest du wissen, dass es nicht nur Hyrule ist, welches dich braucht... ich brauche dich ebenso. Und du hast einen Platz hier... bei mir.'

Einige Minuten vergingen. Zelda sagte: „Gute Nacht" zu Valiant und bedankte sich bei ihm, denn durch seine Hilfe waren auch ihr einige Dinge klar geworden.

Sie hatte über die Zeit eine tiefe, freundschaftliche Verbindung zu Link aufgebaut, die so stark war, dass sie fühlen konnte, wie einsam er war. Eine Verbindung, die sogar die Ketten der Zeit gesprengt hat, denn nach all der Zeit waren die Gefühle für ihn geblieben.

Zelda ging wieder auf ihr Zimmer, legte sich in ihr samtrotes Himmelbett und versuchte zu schlafen. Aber immer wieder kamen ihr Links Worte in den Sinn, sie hörte seine Stimme in ihren Gedanken, seine wohltuende Stimme... vernahm seine Worte, die sich anfühlten wie ein Dolch in ihrem Herzen. Sie fühlte erbarmungslose Kälte, schüttelte sich in ihrem Federbett, wusste, dass diese Wahrnehmung von ihrem Seelenverwandten herrührte, der gerade in bitterer Kälte die Nacht herumbrachte. Sie fühlte Nässe, hörte das Schlagen von Regen gegen ihre Fensterscheibe und dann das Trommeln des Regens auf das klatschnasse Steppengras. Mehr und mehr fühlte sie die Nässe des Regens auch um ihren Körper, fieberte mit der Empfindung purer Kälte, sorgte sich um Link, so wie sie es die letzten Jahre immer getan hatte. Doch warum konnte er ihre Sorge nicht fühlen, wo er eine Verbindung zu Zelda hatte? Warum wollte er ihre Zuneigung nicht fühlen?

Erneut kamen die Tränen und Zelda tat diese Nacht kein Auge zu...

Link saß inzwischen tatsächlich unter einem Baum inmitten der hylianischen Steppe. Der Himmel entlud sich, schickte Donner und Sturm, schickte Kälte hier in dem anbrechenden Herbst Hyrules. Zusammengehockt saß Link an dem Baum gelehnt, ignorierte die Kälte, den eisigen Wind und den klatschnassen Erdboden. Es war egal für ihn geworden. Denn dank des Triforcefragmentes, geliebt werden sollten seine göttlichen Kräfte, lag ein Schultzschild gegen jegliche Form der Krankheit um seinen Körper. Und wenn er verletzt werden sollte, so bescherte das Fragment ihm eine schnellere Genesung. Er hatte nichts zu fürchten… nur die Einsamkeit. Das war sein Fluch…

Er dachte an Zelda... Warum nur war er ins Schloss aufgebrochen? Erneut das Wachrütteln alter, unerwünschter und vergänglicher Gefühle, eine erneute Enttäuschung. Und doch, nach all der Zeit... sie hatte ihn nicht vergessen…

Du Dummkopf, sagte er zu sich selbst. Du hättest sie nicht so anfahren sollen. Aber... vermutlich war es das beste, wenn er ihr nicht mehr über den Weg lief. Es würde ihn nur an eine Vergangenheit und eine Zukunft erinnern, die in Links Augen genau dort hin gehörten, wo sie waren... in die Schatten einer Nichtexistenz. Es war vorbei. Lange her und das war gut so...

Morgen würde er noch einmal in die Stadt vor dem Schloss gehen, einen Blick in die Zitadelle der Zeit werfen und schließlich dieses Land für immer verlassen. Er würde sich ein Boot kaufen und über das Meer segeln, denn dort war das Meer vielleicht noch einsamer als sein junges Herz.

Mit einem Schlag riss ihn etwas aus seinen Gedanken. Die Klänge einer alten Eule schallten durch seine spitzen Ohren. War das etwa...?

„Huhu... wen haben wir denn da? Link, Held der Zeit, bist du es?"

Und Links Vermutung bestätigte sich, es war Kaepora Gaebora, die alte, weise Eule, die damals schon über ihn wachte.

„Was willst du von mir?", sagte Link schroff. Er hatte keine Lust mit diesem seltsamen Kuckuck zu reden.

„Nana... so unfreundlich? Wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet ein Kind des Schicksals wie du es bist, sich einbildet, nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an. Und jetzt verschwinde!", rief Link wütend in die Krone des Baumes. „Ich bin dir und deinem jämmerlichen Gesicht keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Hau' ab, verdammt." Link schlug mit der Faust an den Baum, worauf die Eule zum Flug ansetzte. Sie schwebte in der Luft und sagte unheimlich ruhig. „Link. Du hast keinen Grund, wütend zu sein. Es gibt noch soviel Großes, was du vollbringen könntest. Seit wann beklagt sich der Held der Zeit über sein Schicksal, seit wann bist du so mutlos? Es scheint, als wärst du des Triforcefragmentes in deinen Händen nicht mehr würdig. Sag', wann leuchtete es das letzte Mal?" Und Link hielt inne... es hatte lange nicht mehr geleuchtet. Schon lange wusste er nicht mehr, dass er überhaupt ein Fragment trug, er fühlte es nicht mehr, weder seine Macht, noch eine fremde Wahrnehmung hinsichtlich jenem großartigen Segen… Es verblasste, wie die Erinnerung an die Zukunft

„Wo ist dein Mut geblieben. Hast du dein Schicksal vergessen... deine Bestimmung?"

Link schwieg. Die Eule wusste es... und er selbst hatte es ignoriert. Der Mut war aus seinem Herzen verschwunden.

„Link, geh' in die Zitadelle der Zeit. Dort sollst du die Antworten erhalten, nach denen du verlangst. Es wird Zeit, dass du aufwachst. Der alte Dekubaum hätte nicht gewollt, dass es so mit dir zu Ende geht." Kaepora klang überraschend ruhig und Link sah auf den Boden. Selbst die Erinnerung an den Dekubaum schien ihm kein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zu zaubern.

Er war einfach verzweifelt und verunsichert...

„Ja, ich gehe dorthin, wie du meinst", sprach Link fast unwirklich, als ob er ein Gespenst wäre. Und er fühlte sich so wie ein Geist einer anderen Zeit, ein Überbleibsel, welches vergessen wurde, denn wer wusste schon, dass die Legende, welche bereits an die Ohren des Volkes gedrungen, einmal Realität gewesen war. Wer wusste, dass der Held der Zeit wirklich existierte? Leere beseelte die menschliche Gestalt jenes Helden, der sich älter fühlte als es seinfünfzehnjähriger Körper war.

„Und jetzt, lass mich bitte in Ruhe", murrte er und drehte sich verärgert um. Die Eule schwang ihre Flügel und flog in Richtung Kakariko...

Link aber ließ sich auf dem Boden sinken und schlug wie ein Irrer mit seinen Fäusten auf dem kalten Erdboden ein, verfluchte sich selbst, sein Schicksal, und fühlte sich so erbärmlich wie noch nie in seinem Leben…

Der einstige Held der Zeit trat auf die erste steinerne Stufe des alten Bauwerkes der riesigen Zitadelle und sah in Richtung der großen, dunklen Eichentür, mit ihren sagenhaften Verzierungen, Götterabbildungen und alten Türgriffen. Es war immer noch Nacht und der Sturm fegte über das Land. Auf der Treppe lagen herabgefallene bunte Blätter.

Link seufzte und öffnete das schwere Tor, sich selbst fragend, was er hier überhaupt sollte.

Welchen Sinn hatte es in eine Welt zurückkehren zu wollen, die man nicht kennen durfte? Niemanden interessierte das Trauma, welches jener junge Held durchlebt hatte. Nie hatte jemand danach gefragt, nicht die, die um seine Last wussten, nicht die Weisen Hyrules und auch nicht Zelda. Nie hatte jemand gefragt, wie es ihm dabei ging, nie war nur ein Wort bezüglich der Angst im Angesicht des Todes über jene Lippen gelangt, denen Link stets aufmerksam zugehört hatte. Aber Vorwürfe machten sie ihm, da er seine Bestimmung nicht mehr akzeptierte. Schuld an seinen Zustand war nur er, nicht das Böse, nicht die Menschen, die er gerettet hatte. Genau das wurde ihm eingeredet und nun schien sich dieses verlogene Wissen, welches so zerstörerisch in seinem Kopf eingebrannt wurde, gegen ihn verschworen zu haben.

Es war Schicksal, dass er kämpfte.

Schicksal, einsam zu sein.

Nur Schicksal…

Link lief auf dem kalten Mauergestein entlang. Ja, das weckte Erinnerungen. Blutige Erinnerungen an Schuld und Dummheit, Naivität und Kindsein, welche man ihm genommen hatte, auch wenn er sieben Jahre in der Zeit zurückgeschickt wurde. Bilder aus tausend Alpträumen, Bilder des Todes…

Link konnte außerhalb den Wind peitschen hören, so still war es hier drin. Einzelne Fackeln brannten an den Wänden und doch konnte Link die unsichtbare Wärme dieser nicht mehr fühlen. Links Blick verlor sich an dem stolzen Deckengemälde, wo die Götter bei der Erschaffung Hyrules abgebildet waren. Dann tapste er in Richtung Altar. Stiefelgeklapper zerstörte die Ruhe.

Die drei heiligen Steine standen immer noch dort, aber sie waren erstarrt, ihr Licht verblasst, lediglich ein silbriger Schein ging von ihnen aus, ein Schutzmechanismus, dass niemand diese auch nur berühren konnte.

Das allmächtige Tor zur Zeit war versperrt, schon lange, selbst für ihn, denn seine Zeit in der Zukunft war um, vergänglich…

Melancholie lag in seinem Blick, Selbstzweifel und die Unruhe vor einem möglichen Sturm, dort, wo nur noch der Tod regierte.

Der einstige Held der Zeit trat näher, wanderte mit seinen Augen die steinerne Wand vor ihm ab, begegnete Visionen über die Vergangenheit und legte seine rauen Hände auf das kalte Gestein, horchte den Geräuschen hinter der magischen Wand zu, lauschte vergessenen Klängen von Damals.

Plötzlich wurde jene Mauer erneut lebendig, das Tor zur Zeit schien sich wieder zu öffnen. Langsam wurden die Wände von magischen Händen zurückgeschoben, gewährten Eintritt jenen, die auserwählt waren erneut dort zu wandeln. Der Zugang zu Hyrules mächtigem Relikt lag erneut offen. Feine Staubkörner tanzten im Reigen der ungehörten Töne, hier wo das Masterschwert ruhte, wie an vielen Orten zuvor.

Der Held der Zeit schritt dann auf jene Waffe zu, mit der er einst das Böse besiegte. Die Fackeln an den Wänden warfen undeutliche Schatten und tauchten die Katakomben in rote Farben. Link bewegte sich lethargisch auf die Waffe zu und erschrak im selben Augenblick. Das Masterschwert war vollkommen verrostet. Was war nur passiert? Link umgriff das Heft des Schwertes und wollte es aus seinem Stein herausziehen, aber es bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Dann vernahm er eine Stimme: „Gib' dir keine Mühe. Es hat seine Macht verloren, weil sein einzigster Träger nicht mehr würdig ist, es zu tragen oder weil er keine Existenz mehr besitzt..."

Aus dem Schatten des Raumes kam eine vermummte Gestalt auf ihn zu und nahm sogleich eine graue Kapuze ab, die zu einem Mantel gehörte.

„Es überrascht mich, dass du noch hier bist...", sagte die Person leise, scheute den Blick des Kämpfers.

„Es überrascht mich ebenso", meinte Link leise. „Aber morgen werde ich niemanden mehr mit meiner Anwesenheit belasten…", ergänzte er ironisch.

Erschrocken starrte jene Gestalt ihn an. „Link...", sagte sie leise. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und kämpfte mit den Tränen, die seine Worte in ihr hervorriefen.

Er jedoch blieb kalt, starrte zu Boden, als würde er dem Staub bei seinem Spiel zu sehen wollen.

„Willst du wieder weglaufen? Kümmert es dich nicht, dass dein Schwert dich nicht mehr als dessen Träger anerkennt?" Ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt und wurde immer lauter.

„Link... bitte. Du kannst nicht ignorieren, was hier vor sich geht. Du..."

Link sah auf und Wut kochte nun in seinem Inneren. Das Blau seiner Augen schnitt durch die Luft wie scharfer Stahl durch einen verletzlichen Körper: „Ja. Es macht mir Spaß alles zu ignorieren, alles zu vergessen, dieses verfluchte Land zu vergessen. Ich habe Freude daran!" Link brüllte nun fast und seine Stimme schallte durch die Katakomben. „Juhu. Hoch lebe Hyrule."

Erbost ging die Gestalt auf ihn zu und gab Link ohne Vorwarnung eine saftige Ohrfeige. Er taumelte zur Seite, sah geschockt in ihr Antlitz und sah Tränen die zartrosa Wangen entlang laufen. Er rieb sich mit einer Hand seine Wange und flüsterte leise ihren Namen. „Zelda..."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dergleichen sagst. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es bist, Link. Seit wann interessiert es dich nicht mehr, was in Hyrule vor sich geht. Liegt es dir nicht mehr am Herzen? Wieso bist du so kalt und grausam zu mir?" Zelda sah ihn traurig an. Er antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich wieder um.

„Hast du mir damals nur geholfen, weil ich die Prinzessin von Hyrule bin? Ich Dummkopf hatte geglaubt, du tätest es… aus..." Zelda hielt die ganze Situation nicht mehr aus und lief in schnellen Schritten in Richtung Ausgang. Link hinderte sie nicht daran. Warum sollte er jemanden daran hindern zu gehen, wenn er doch wusste, dass dieser jemand niemals sehen würde, was wirklich in ihm vorging…

Er sehnte sich nach Liebe, nach Zuneigung, aber wie sollte er diese bekommen, wenn er nicht in der Lage war, nur ansatzweise Zuneigung zu zeigen…

Schwindend sah er Zelda mit ihrem dunklen Mantel davon eilen, sah wie langsam ihre Schritte wurden, sah sie weglaufen wie in einer heimtückischen Vision von der alternativen Zukunft. Er konnte sie sehen, sah sie weinen, selbst als ein blauer Kristall ihn umhüllte und in der Zeit zurückschickte. Er sah sie genauso wie damals weglaufen, vor sich und ihm…

Damals konnte er nicht dagegen ankämpfen, gegen die Macht der siebten Weisen, obwohl er es sich wünschte. Und heute wollte er nicht mehr gegen das Gefühl verlassen zu werden ankämpfen. Denn jener Kampf, jene stumpfsinnige Gegenwehr, hatte nicht den Sieg auf seiner Seite zur Folge…

Zeldas Schritte wurden schleppender, bis sie endgültig stehen blieb. Mit den Tränen kämpfend, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt, sprach sie Worte des Verständnisses: „Warum machst du es uns so schwer…" Link schwieg, baute einmal mehr die fiese Kälte um sein Herz, erweckte den Alptraum in seiner Seele zum Leben, um nicht als schwach angesehen zu werden…

„Ich habe dich nicht vergessen… ich könnte dich niemals vergessen", murmelte sie vor sich hin mit dem Wunsch, seine Augen könnten den traurigen, verträumten und doch zuversichtlichen Ausdruck wiedergewinnen. Sie sehnte sich nach diesem Blick, hatte ihn in ihren Träumen gesehen und in ihren tiefsten Sehnsüchten. Aber Link konnte ihr diesen Blick nicht schenken, nicht heute und vielleicht nie wieder in diesem Hyrule.

Ihre Beine setzten sich in Bewegung, zögernd tapste die anmutige Prinzessin Hyrules voran, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und doch sagte sie ungewollt noch zwei Wörter, die genau die verwunschenen Orte in seinem Herzen erneut trafen, erreichte und sanft berührte.

„Mein Held…", flüsterte sie. „Mein Held…", wiederholte sie liebevoll und hetzte zu den Toren der Zitadelle, verschwand, als wäre sie nie hier gewesen…


	3. Kapitel 2

Wah, ich bin ja total überrascht! Endlich mal eine ganze Portion Reviews, dabei hatte ich den Glauben schon aufgegeben... Vielen Dank an die unheimlich lieben Motivationspäckchen, das hilft mir ungemein! Tah Tah: Das neue Kapitel ist da.

* * *

Kapitel 2 

Einmal mehr fiel der Regen erbarmungslos auf das lebendige, grüne Steppengras der gigantischen alten hylianischen Steppe. Und auch wenn der Morgen nicht mehr fern war, so herrschte nur die Dunkelheit vor. Hässliche, grobe, verhüllende Schleier der Gewitterwolken, die den Herbst einleiteten, hafteten am sonst so in Sonnenschein gemalten Himmel.

Eine vermummte Gestalt in einem grauen Mantel, tapste mit schwerem Gang voran. Kälte ging von ihm aus, Selbsthass zerfraß ihn und Kummer eilte seinem Weg voraus.

Inzwischen war er durchgeweicht, seit mehr als zwei Tagen unterwegs, einmal mehr zurück an einen Ort, wo er einst so etwas wie einen Platz besaß, aber das war vorbei… schon lange war er dort nicht mehr erwünscht. Wie auch? Der junge Held war Hylianer, kein Kokiri, er war auf dem Weg des Erwachsenwerdens, teilte andere Einstellungen, besaß andere Ideale als sie ein Kind haben konnte. Das kleine Koboldvolk in den alten Wäldern, beschützt vom weisen Dekubaum, tanzte zu anderen Freuden, verfolgte keinen Lebensweg und noch dümmer klang in ihren Ohren das Wort Bestimmung.

Nur einer wurde die Außenwelt zuteil.

Nur eine von ihnen hatte Blut gesehen, Hass erfahren.

Nur eine…

Und vielleicht ging der junge Kämpfer gerade deswegen wieder zurück in die kleine Scheinwelt, in welcher er elf Jahre seines gnadenlosen Lebens verbracht hatte. Schöne Erinnerungen geisterten in seinem Kopf herum, besänftigten aber nicht, sondern quälten wie kleine Dämonen, die er nicht zu vertreiben wusste. Er sah sich selbst dort herumwandeln, in der Nähe seines einstigen Baumhauses, sah sich lachen, auch wenn sein Lachen nicht sehr lange wehrte.

Zielstrebig folgte er seinem Weg, marschierte beinahe gesteuert durch die eisige Kälte. Regen und Hagelkörner klatschten ihm in das Gesicht, aber er fühlte diese schon lange nicht mehr. Blitze zuckten durch die Dunkelheit, erfüllten die Steppe mit etwas Bedrohlichem, verliehen ihr Gefahr und unerfreuliche Ferne.

Weiter und weiter kroch Link vorwärts, hörte das Grollen des Donners in der Ferne, die den Klängen einer blutigen Zukunft, Schreien von Moblins, Trommeln, die eine Schlacht der Hylianer gegen Ganondorfs Dämonenarmee begleiteten, auffällig ähnelten. Intrusiv kamen die Bilder, zehrten von dem wenigen Stückchen Freude, welches in seinem jungen Herzen geblieben war, zerstörten und folterten. Blut, gläserne tote Augen und die Angst in Gestalt des mächtigen Schreckensfürsten, dem Großmeister des Bösen. Es schmerzte innerlich, die Dinge, die seine ernsten Augen erblickt hatten, schlitzten in seinem Herzen, in seiner besonderen Seele. Ohne Gnade kamen die Bilder, ohne der Möglichkeit einer Gegenwehr sprengte die Vision des alternativen Zeitpfades die Vorstellungskraft des jungen Hylianers.

Ein Aufschrei entkam seiner Kehle. Ein lautes Brüllen, da er die Bilder nicht ertrug, da er das Entsetzen endlich vergessen wollte. Aber wie konnte Link seiner Bestimmung entsagen? Er konnte vor seinem Schicksal nicht davonlaufen, er konnte nicht vergessen, wer er war. Denn das Schicksal war hier in Hyrule vielleicht mächtiger als an anderen Orten. Vor Jahren noch stach Zuversichtlichkeit und Mut aus seinen Augen hervor. Mit entschlossenem Blick hatte er seine Bestimmung angenommen, nach vorne geblickt und immer darauf gewartet, dass es irgendwann einmal für ihn so etwas wie ein gemütliches, warmes Heim gegen könnte. Aber dieser Wunsch gehörte nicht zu seiner Bestimmung, nicht zu seinem Schicksal und diese Sache hatte er erkannt, dann, als an einem sehr dunklen Tag genau diese Einsicht in sein Herz getragen wurde…

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die klatschnasse Straße sinken und schlug seine Hände an die Ohren, er ertrug diese Visionen seines Traumas nicht mehr, es folterte ihn. Und immer wenn er dagegen ankämpfte, so wurden sie lebendiger, echter…

Versunken in seiner Qual bemerkte er nicht den einfachen, grauen Wagen, der in jener Dunkelheit, fröhlich und schnell die Straße entlang sauste. Drei Personen saßen darauf, zwei größere und eine etwas kleinere in der Mitte. Die Waren des Karrens waren durch viele dunkle Decken zugedeckt, auch die Personen waren umhüllt mit Decken. Niemand bemerkte den jungen Hylianer auf der Straße und Link selbst bemerkte nicht, dass der Wagen direkt auf ihn zusteuerte. Noch immer litt der junge Held unter den Phantomen von damals, eingehüllt in das schwarze Tuch der alten Gefahr. Er hörte nicht das durchdringende Knarren des Wagens, erkannte nicht das Wiehern der alten Stute, die vor den Wagen gespannt war und konnte die umherschallenden Schreie nicht vernehmen.

Der Karren raste direkt auf ihn zu, die steuernde Person hatte keine Kontrolle mehr und konnte nicht rechtzeitig stoppen. Alles was Link spürte war ein harter Aufprall, dann wurde sein bewusstloser Körper meterweit durch die Luft geschleudert und landete schroff an dem Stamm eines Baumes, brach schließlich leblos in sich zusammen.

Prinzessin Zelda saß zu dem Zeitpunkt gedankenverloren in ihrem Schaukelstuhl, wiegte sich darin und hatte ein Buch in ihren Händen umkrallt. Sanfter Kerzenschein leuchtete in ihrem Schlafgemach, Flötentöne schallten umher. Sie liebte den Klang der Okarina, liebte das ruhige Erklingen vergessener Töne und genoss jene Melodien, die sie nie wieder vergessen würde. Vor nicht weniger als fünf Minuten hatte sie selbst die Okarina der Zeit verhext, sodass sie von selbst spielte, lebendig wurde. Bekannte Melodien in ihren Ohren, Melodien wie der Bolero des Feuers. Und doch erinnerten sie jene Melodien nur an Link, ihren Helden, den sie niemals vergessen würde. Warum nur fühlte er nicht, wie oft sie an ihn dachte? Warum stellte er sich so gegen Gefühle der Zuneigung?

Zelda schlug dann das Buch zu, denn wann immer die Okarina spielte, so floss eine kleine Träne auf die abgenutzten Seiten des Buches in ihrer Hand. Eine Träne, die jene mit Tinte beschriebenen Seiten unlesbar machte. Sie krallte sich ein Kissen, umarmte das Stückchen Stofffetzen und murmelte den einprägsamen Namen ihres besten Freundes.

In dem Moment zuckte ein gewaltiger Schmerz durch ihren gesamten Körper, arbeitete sich gewaltsam vor über Haut, zu Fleisch, zu Knochen. Die Prinzessin hetzte auf, verkrampfte sich, keuchte und fühlte, wie gemein und hinterhältig sich ihr Magen zusammenzog. Ein starkes Ziepen, innerer Druck, der sie aufsaugte, bis sie das Gefühl hatte sich übergeben zumüssen. Ihr Inneres bestraft, ihr Herz mit kalter Hand umfasst.

Sie wollte sich abstützen, krallte sich mit ihren lackierten Fingernägeln, bis diese brachen in das Holz eines kleinen Pults. Erneute Schmerzen, ruckartig, boshaft. Dirigiert von fremden Mächten wirbelte die blonde Hylianerin herum, warf einen Spiegel zu Boden. Scherben klirrten, so wie das Leben durchbrach ein kleiner Aufprall das wahre Glas eines Spiegels. Scherben. Überall nur Scherben…

Sie taumelte vorwärts, versuchte gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen. Beraubt um die Fähigkeit der Steuerung des eigenen Körpers, lief sie mit kleinen Schritten über die Scherben, spürte wie sich die scharfen Splitter in ihre Pantoffel hineinfraßen, spürte das Nagen jener in ihren Fußballen. Und noch ein Stoß, direkt gegen ihren Rücken einer unsichtbaren Macht, über die sie keine Macht hatte. Mit lautem Schrei wurde Zelda durch den Raum geschleudert, landete begleitet mit unangenehmen Knacken ihrer Gelenke an der Badezimmertür, sank hinab auf den frischgesäuberten, glänzenden Boden, wo sich das Kerzenlicht spiegelte.

Ein Moment der Ruhe, ein Moment des Trugs.

Ihre Gedanken ordnend ahnte sie, dass es vorbei war. Die fremde Macht stoppte den Groll gegen sie. Sie kroch rückwärts, lehnte sich tief einatmend an die raue Tür ihres Badezimmers und begann zu wimmern, verbarg ihren Kopf in ihren Armen und flüsterte einmal mehr den Namen: „Link…"

„Link", rief eine Stimme in seinen Träumen, wo überall nur Nebel lag. „Link…"

Aber er wollte diese Stimme nicht hören, auch wenn er sich nach dieser Stimme gesehnt hatte. Vermisst hatte er diese Stimme, sich nach der Gestalt verzehrt, der diese Stimme gehörte.

„Link…", und die Stimme wurde leiser, da er sich gegen ihre Empfindungen abschirmte. Es tat ihm nur weh…

Blinzelnd hoben sich seine Augenlider, gaben das tiefe Blau preis, das aus dem Gesicht leuchtend hervorblitzte. Sein Gesichtsfeld war verschwommen. Leise fluchend kniff er die Augen wieder zusammen, fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine blonden Haarsträhnen und spürte im selben Augenblick ein feuchtes, kühles Tuch auf seiner Stirn. Verwundert öffneten sich seine Augen erneut. Zuerst war alles wieder so verschwommen wie vorhin und nur undeutlich gab sich der Ort preis, an welchem er sich befand. Sachte richtete sich der junge Held auf, während das kalte Tuch von seiner Stirn rutschte und auf dem braunen Tierfell landete, in welchem er eingewickelt war. Die Geschehnisse holten ihn wieder ein, er erinnerte sich an seinen Anfall, die heimtückische Erinnerung an sein Trauma und schließlich den harten Aufprall und den bekannten Schmerz…

Link wollte aus dem Bett aufstehen, aber ein Schmerz in seinem Rücken belehrte ihn dies unbedingt zu unterlassen. Stattdessen musterte er das kleine Kämmerchen, in welchem er ruhte. Der einzige Lichtpunkt kam von dem kleinen, schlichtweg erbärmlich wirkenden Kamin direkt vor ihm. Wärme strahlte in sein Gesicht, kleine Funken tanzten in der Luft.

Ein alter und doch für ihn sehr angenehmer Duft lag in diesem Kämmerchen, wo einige Kräuterbeutel hingen. Er schnupperte ein weiteres Mal daran und wusste nicht, was es war, aber dieser Duft berührte ihn, als ob er jenen schon einmal irgendwo gerochen hätte, wo vielleicht Zuhause nicht nur ein leeres Wort war. Überall in dem Kämmerchen stand etwas, Kisten, alte halbgeöffnete Truhen, zwei drei Besen, Kochtöpfe und metallene Kessel ohne Inhalt und zwischendrin lagen unsortiert irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke. Link drehte seinen Schädel nach rechts und erblickte in dem Moment zwei gefährliche, gelben Augen, die aus einem mit grauem Fell bedeckten, schmalen Gesicht hervorstachen. Vor Schreck wich er zurück und landete mit seinem Rücken unabsichtlich an einer kalten Holzwand. Das kräftige, schöne Tier richtete sich auf und tapste leise auf seinen vier Pfoten in Links Richtung. Hastig suchte Link nach seinem Schwert, und fand es neben dem Ofen hängen. Wie blöd, dachte er, sein Schwert würde er nicht so einfach erreichen können.

Das wolfsähnliche Tier blieb plötzlich stehen, machte Platz und leckte sich mit der großen, schlabberigen, feuchten Zunge seine rechte Pfote. Dann schüttelte es sein gesamtes Fell und begutachtete Link wieder sehr genau.

Gerade da wurden Stimmen außerhalb des Raumes hörbar. Eine aufgeregte Frauenstimme wetterte umher und eine tiefe Jungenstimme wollte diese anscheinend beschwichtigen.

„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, die Waffen deines Vaters sind für dich Tabu, mein Sohn."

„Anscheinend nicht oft genug.", erwiderte er frech.

„William Laundry, wenn du nicht bald deine große Klappe hältst, dann hole ich mir ein Schwert und dann werden wir ja sehen, wer hier der Stärkere ist, Freundchen."

„Na du bestimmt nicht.", war die fiese Antwort eines pubertierenden Jungen, der nicht viel auf das besorgte, dumme Getratsche seiner Mutter gab. Das Geschrei außerhalb wurde immer lauter und es schien als würden sich die Stimmen dem kleinen Gerümpelkämmerchen annähern. Aufbrausend und extrem energisch wurde die Holztür dann aufgezerrt und eine hübsche rothaarige Frau mit stolzer, schlanker Figur trat in den Raum, in Begleitung ihres Sohnes vermutlich, der in etwa Links Alter hatte.

Die Lady hatte eine Tasse mit einer Fleischbrühe in der Hand und musterte den wachen Helden in dem kleinen, knarrenden Bettchen erfreut. Sie stürmte näher und reichte Link die Tasse mit einem: „Willommen unter den Lebenden, Junge." Link brachte ein schwerhörbares Hallo über die Lippen und sah weg, als die smaragdgrünen Augen jener Dame eindringlich in seinen Augen lesen wollten.

„Mein Name ist Belle Laundry, du bist in dem Heim meiner Familie." Link trank einen Schluck von der Tasse, erstaunt über den leckeren Geschmack. Sofort leerte er die Tasse, als hätte er seit Jahren nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Dann wanderten seine Augen wieder zu dem gefährlich wirkenden Getier, welches sich gerade fröhlich auf den Jungen stürzte der ebenso im Raum stand.

„Das ist unser kleiner Beschützer Wulf, ein Wolfshund.", sagte die schöne Dame. Links Augen drückten seine Fassungslosigkeit wegen dem verharmlosenden Wort aus und lediglich nicken tat er. „Er ist nicht so gefährlich wie er aussieht und hört aufs Wort. Mach Platz!" Nur leider tat der Hund überhaupt nicht dergleichen und liebäugelte seine Herrin schamlos. Daraufhin fing der Sohnemann Belles mit dreistem Kichern an. Sie warf dem Frechling einen bitterbösen Blick zu, worauf dieser höflicherweise das Kichern unterband.

„Und das ist mein Sohn, William Laundry." Der junge Kerl sprang neugierig näher und reichte Link die mit einem großen Schnitt übersehene rechte Hand.

„Mutter, ich kann mich auch sehr gut selbst vorstellen.", murrte er und schüttelte die Hand von Link äußerst aufgeregt. Der Held besah sich den jungen Mann ihm gegenüber nun genau. Hellbraunes, schulterlanges Haar und dieselbe grüne Farbe, die die Augen von Belle Laundry besaßen. Ein verschmitztes, aber tolles Grinsen im Gesicht machten aus dem Jungen einen außerordentlichen Draufgänger.

„William Laundry, angenehm. Nenn' mich Will.", sagte diese tiefe Stimme, die eigentlich weniger zu dem Erscheinungsbild jenes Jungen passte.

Links Blick wanderte wieder zu der großen Wunde an der Hand des Jungen. Dieser schien das bemerkt zu haben und meinte aufgeregt: „Äh, das war das Schwert von meinem Vater."

„Es hat sich wohl selbstständig gemacht, oder was?", war der sofortige Kommentar seiner Mutter.

„Man könnte das bestimmt so sehen.", erwiderte er und hörte nur ein enttäuschtes Schnauben von Belle. Ihre Erziehung hatte wohl auf gesamter Länge versagt. Verärgert riss sie dem Gast die Tasse aus der Hand und meinte schnell: „Ich bringe dir noch etwas hiervon. Bin sofort wieder da." Das Schloss knackte und Link blickte seufzend zu Boden.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", meinte Will, der so allmählich ins Grübeln kam, da man Link alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

„Link. Mein Name ist Link.", sagte er trocken, ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich schon lange gewünscht hatte, jemand würde ihm diesen Namen abnehmen. Er wollte nicht mehr Link sein, nicht mehr er selbst. So oft sah er sich von oben herab, als hätte seine einsame Seele seinen jugendlichen Körper verlassen.

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?", fragte Link gleich darauf.

Will lächelte schief: „Wir haben dich mit unserem Karren über den Haufen gefahren. Meine Mutter war so fertig mit den Nerven, dass sie dich schon für tot gehalten hat." Link erinnerte sich langsam. Richtig, er hatte einen seiner gemeinen Anfälle und dann musste dieser Wagen auf der Straße herangefahren sein und…

„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du noch lebst. Du bist wie bescheuert durch die Luft geschleudert und an einem Baum aufgeschlagen. Ein Wunder, dass du keine Knochenbrüche hast." Kein Wunder, dachte Link ironisch. Das Schicksal erlaubte es sich immer einzugreifen, sollte dem Held der Zeit Unglück drohen. Und das Triforcefragment des Mutes in seiner linken Hand hatte ihn vor weiteren Wunden geschützt. Aber gerade das ärgerte Link. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich äußerst wohl hier und wenn er bloß ein wenig mehr verletzt wäre, könnte er vielleicht weiterhin hier Gast sein. Aber so… Es war besser, er machte sich auf den Weg.

„Und wo bin ich jetzt, ich meine, wie weit ist es bis zu den Kokiriwäldern?"

„Du wolltest in die alten Wälder?"

„Ja.", sagte Link genervt.

„In die Wälder, wo jeder Hylianer zu einer Pflanze mutiert?"

„Ja, verdammt.", entgegnete Link scharf.

„Was willst du denn dort?" Links kühle blaue Augen blitzten erneut gefährlich auf. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Wo sind meine Sachen?" Verärgert über diese plötzliche Unhöflichkeit sank das Grinsen aus Wills Gesicht und er deutete auf einen Holzhocker neben der Tür. „Ich werde euch nicht weiter stören.", sagte Link und lief begleitet von Schmerzen im Rücken zu dem Hocker, streifte den grauen Umhang über und blickte zu seinem Schwert neben dem Kamin. William musterte die Waffe, fand diese zu berauschend und meinte: „Wo hast du die denn her?" Link antwortete nicht, sondern schnallte sich sein Schwert auf den Rücken. Er drehte sich in Richtung Tür und lief langsam darauf zu. Gerade legte er eine Hand auf den Türgriff, als die alte, knarrende Holztür aufgeschlagen wurde und Link einen gewaltigen Schlag gegen sein Gesicht bekam, worauf er mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Also irgendwie scheint sich hier jeder gegen mich verschworen zu haben.", murmelte Link verdattert und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Seine Worte erschufen ein herrliches Gelächter in dem kleinen Räumchen. Belle trat über die Türschwelle und lachte. William kraulte den Hals von Wulf und lachte ebenso. Und das erste mal seit langem kam auch auf Links Gesicht so etwas, wie der Ansatz eines Lächelns zustande.

„Du wolltest uns schon verlassen?" Link nickte nur und ließ sich von der netten Dame aufhelfen. Sie zerrte ihn an seinen Oberarmen auf die Beine, hinterließ einen erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht Links. Sie hatte außerordentlich warme Hände.

„Da hättest du aber diese Tasse Fleischsuppe verpasst.", meinte sie und schenkte ihm ein warmes, beruhigendes Lächeln. Fürsorglich drückte sie dem jungen Helden die Tasse in die Hand.

„Wie heißt du?", sagte sie mit ihrer angenehmen Stimme.

„Link heißt er.", sagte Will, bevor Link nur den Ansatz einer Mundbewegung gemacht hatte.

„Soso." Sie deutete ihn an, sich wieder zusetzen, was Link tat. Nur warum verschmähte er diese Gastfreundschaft nicht mehr? Wollte er nicht gehen und seine Ruhe haben? Aber jene Lady schien etwas zu besitzen, etwas Vergessenes in Link zum Leben zu erwecken. Und der junge Hylianer wusste, was es war: die Sehnsucht nach jemanden, der ihm eine Mutter sein könnte. Der traurige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nahm zu und nur um nicht als weich oder verletzlich angesehen zu werden, drehte er sich in Richtung Kamin und schaute in die hypnotisierenden Flammen.

„Du kannst dich ruhig noch ausruhen und solange bleiben, wie du möchtest."

„Nein, ich gehe lieber.", meinte er mürrisch. Es schien besser und der richtige Weg für Link zu sein, sich nicht erst an zu viel Gastfreundschaft zu gewöhnen. Er war ein Abenteurer. Länger an irgendwelchen Orten zu verweilen, widerstrebte ihm. Außerdem könnte er diese fürsorgliche Dame zu schnell als etwas annehmen, dass er bisher in seinem Leben vermisst hatte.

Belle deutete auf das Fenster und den Sturm, der außerhalb in Gange war. Sachte zog sie die Vorhänge zur Seite, soweit, dass Link erkennen konnte, dass er sich keineswegs in der Nähe der alten Wälder befand.

„Ich rate dir solange zuwarten, bis der Sturm aufhört, Link. Immerhin sind wir dir etwas schuldig. Daher nimm' unsere Gastfreundschaft als Wiedergutmachung, dass wir dich angefahren haben." Link wollte gerade mit dem Kopf schütteln, aber Belle stand auf und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Keine Widerrede, sonst hetzte ich dir unseren treuen Hund auf den Pelz und Wulf sorgt dafür, dass du bleibst.", sagte sie sicher und protestierend. Als ob sich Link von einem solchen Tier einschüchtern lassen würde. Er hatte genug dämonische Wölfe aus Ganons Brut erledigt. Wie sollte ein netter Wolfshund ihn an seinem Weg hindern?

„Beim Triforce, Mutter, Wulf hört doch sowieso nicht auf dich.", meinte William vorwitzig. Sie räusperte sich, ein Zeichen, dass ihr Sohn recht behielt und schwieg. Ihr Sohnemann mit der gefährlichen Klappe jedoch kugelte sich halb vor Lachen. Nicht seine Mutter erzog ihn, sondern er sie…

„Ich habe das vorhin schon mal gefragt, wo genau bin ich hier?"

„In der Nähe der Lon-Lon- Ranch.", sagte Belle. „Wir sind noch nicht lange in Hyrule.", setzte sie hinzu. „Also entschuldige bitte das Durcheinander." Aha, dachte Link. Deshalb überall die Kisten und Truhen.

„Aber Ihr seid Hylianer?", meinte Link.

„Ja, natürlich sind wir das. Doch als der Krieg vor fünfzehn Jahren begann, also bevor Hyrule vereint wurde, verließen wir diese Heimat.", meinte Belle einfühlsam.

Das ergab ebenfalls Sinn für Link. Warum waren seine Mutter und sein Vater nicht so schlau gewesen, dem Hyrule von vor fünfzehn Jahren Lebewohl zusagen? Warum sind sie geblieben? Manchmal, in den langen, schlaflosen Nächten dachte Link darüber nach, was wäre, wenn er noch seine Eltern hätte. Was wäre, wenn er ein gewöhnlicher Hylianer wäre. Und manchmal hegte er dann einen leichten Groll gegen jene, die ihn erzeugt hatten, da sie ihn einfach im Stich gelassen haben…

„Ja, und vor zwei Tagen sind wir dann angekommen und haben dieses alte Häuschen gekauft. Mein Vater befindet sich gerade im Schloss.", sagte Will mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Und doch wanderte sein neugieriger Blick wieder zu der tollen Waffe, die auf Links Rücken geschnallt ihn anlachte. „Äh, dein Schwert ist wirklich toll. Darf' ich mal?", meinte Will und lief zu Link hinüber. Normalerweise waren dem Helden seine Waffen heilig, aber er konnte ja mal eine Ausnahme machen und zog die Klinge mit einem kräftigen Summen aus der Schwertscheide. Ein einfaches gutes Schwert für den Kampf, keine unnötigen Verzierungen und Verschnörkelungen. Gesunder, starker Stahl und bestes Leder an dem Heft der Waffe.

William nahm ihm die Klinge aus der Hand und vollführte einen Hieb horizontal durch die Luft. Allein an diesem Schlag konnte Link die leichte Unfähigkeit des Jungen mit der Waffe umzugehen ausmachen. Der Schlag war nicht besonders kräftig und es mangelte ihm irgendwie an Eleganz. Ja, William Laundry schien einer der Jugendlichen zu sein, die noch nicht viel Ahnung vom Kämpfen, von Gefahr und dämonischen Kreaturen hatten. Nicht, das Link voreilig über die Schlagkräftigkeit jenes jungen Mannes zu urteilen versuchte, aber es fiel ihm auf. Sicherlich hatte Will einige wilde Übungsstunden hinter sich und dies machte sich an seinem kräftigen, hochgewachsenen Körper bemerkbar, aber von eigener ausgereifter Schwerttechnik war dieser Junge noch weit entfernt.

„Mein Vater ist Ritter, aber wann immer ich mit ihm trainiere, dann benutzen wir diese blöden Holzschwerter.", meinte er bedauernd und zeigte in eine dunkle Ecke, wo einige verunglückte Stäbe aus Holz herumstanden.

Link nahm sein Schwert wieder schwungvoll in die Hand und vollführte den gleichen Schlag wie William Laundry, nur schneller, stärker, sodass man die Klinge die stehende, warme Luft zerschneiden hören konnte.

„Du hast viel Training mit dem Schwert, nicht wahr?" Link nickte nur. Sollte er ihm etwa auf die Nase binden, dass seine Technik besser war, als die von einigen hochrangigen Rittern in der hylianischen Tafelrunde? Geschmeidig führte er die Waffe zurück in deren Schwertscheide und schaute einmal mehr aus dem kleinen, mit Holz umrahmten Fenster, sah den Sturm aufkommen. Blitze und Donner raubten die Ruhe und Nacht in der hylianischen Steppe. Melancholie in seinem verletzlichen Blick, Sehnsucht, wenn auch stets unerfüllt.

Plötzlich klopfte Will dem jungen Helden auf die Schulter. „Du bist bestimmt ein Schüler an der berühmten Ritterschule der Söhne des Schicksals von Hyrule, oder?" Link schüttelte erstaunt mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das bin ich nicht.", sagte er knapp, angenehm überrascht, dass es in Hyrule eine Ritterschule gab. Warum hatte ihm niemand schon vorher etwas davon erzählt?

„Echt, nicht? Dabei würde man das vermuten, wenn man dich dabei beobachtet mit dem Schwert umzugehen."

„Das hat andere Gründe.", sagte Link kühl, beschwichtigend. Was interessierte das diesen Idioten überhaupt? Nervös, man könnte die Wahrheit in seinem Gesicht ablesen, drehte er sich weg, blickte anstrengend zu Boden und wartete, dass jemand das Schweigen brach.

„Du musst wissen, dass die Ritterschule in Hyrule für Jungen ab dem dreizehnten Lebensjahr vorgesehen ist. Vorher, ab dem sechsten Lebensjahr werden die kleinen Kerle zwar bereits auf diese Schule vorbereitet, aber das ist wohl nur Drumherum… Wir haben Will angemeldet, auch, wenn er sehr viel nachzuholen hat.", meinte Belle, die sich endlich wieder an dem Gespräch beteiligte, und deren warme, fürsorgliche Stimme eine nicht bekannte Ruhe in Links Gemüt brachten.

„Entschuldige die Frage, aber wie alt bist du?", meinte der junge Kerl mit den grünen Augen zu Link deutend. „Fünfzehn.", meinte er kurzangebunden.

„Hey, ich ebenso.", sagte Will erfreut, als ob er Freundschaft mit Link schließen wollte.

Freundschaft… eine teure und edle Sache, genau dann, wenn es wahre Freundschaft war. Aber wie sollte eine solche Freundschaft entstehen, wenn sie auf Lügen aufgebaut war, wenn Link niemals jemanden mitteilen konnte, was er in einer alternativen Zeit erlebt hatte, wenn er doch niemanden sagen konnte, wer er war… So viele Menschen hatte er anlügen müssen, wenn sie ihn nach seiner trügerischen Vergangenheit fragten, so viele hatte er mit Lügen enttäuscht.

„Und wo befindet sich diese Schule?", sagte Link, vielleicht doch interessiert. Aber warum hegte er nun Interesse daran?

„Hinter dem Verlassenen Hügel im Norden", gab Belle preis. Stimmt, Link war einmal vor Jahren dort entlanggewandert, mit dem Ziel den nördlichen Hafen Hyrules zu erreichen, um in eines der Nachbarländer Hyrules aufzubrechen. Seinem Weg folgend hatte er damals ein großes, bewohntes Schloss entdeckt, aber nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, wie viele Dinge über die er einfach nicht mehr nachdachte.

Eine Ritterschule… und das sogar eine berühmte Ritterschule… konnte es sein…?

Nachdenklich setzte sich Link wieder auf das zerwühlte Bettchen und seufzte schwer. Müde und erschöpft schloss er seine Augen. „Geht es dir denn gut? Immerhin haben wir dich mit unserem Karren angefahren.", sagte Belle schließlich. Genervt, da ihn jemand nach seinem Zustand fragte, blickten seine tiefblauen, durchdringenden Augen auf, erzeugten einmal mehr eine unheimliche Kälte, wenn er auch nur einen Blick in sein Gegenüber wagte und schafften Abstand vor ihm.

„Weiß denn jemand, dass du dich auf den Weg in die Kokiriwälder begeben wolltest?", sagte Will geduldig. Erneut nur ein Kopfschütteln.

„Du wolltest in die Wälder zu dem weisen Dekubaum?" Die Stimme der eleganten rothaarigen Frau klang entsetzt. Sie sprang zu ihm hinüber und hielt ihm den Zeigefinger unter die vorwitzige Heldennase. „Bist du noch zuretten. Hylianer sind verflucht in diesen Wäldern!", sagte sie laut.

Verärgert giftete Link: „Ja, aber ich nicht." Verwirrt wich Belle zurück und setzte ein noch nachdenklicheres Gesicht auf. „Wie das?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Euch das erzählen werde." Damit stand Link auf und lief zu der Tür hinüber. Sein Blut kochte wieder, da sich jemand in sein Leben einmischen wollte. Das war eines der Dinge, die er einfach nicht mehr ertrug. Er wollte kein Mitleid, denn das war möglicherweise das einzige, was man ihm zu geben bereit war.

„Danke für die Gastfreundschaft. Aber ich kann nicht länger bleiben.", sagte er dann entschlossener. Er öffnete die Tür und meinte ohne sich umzudrehen. „Lebt wohl." Link hetzte aus dem Haus, verbarg diese Wut auf sich selbst, da sich jemand um ihn kümmern wollte. Er hasste es, diese Fürsorge, er hasste es und doch war es gerade die Sache, nach der er sich mehr als alles andere sehnte…

„Ein merkwürdiger Kerl.", sagte William und ließ sich rücklings auf das Bettchen fallen, während seine Mutter an dem Fenster stand und dem jungen Helden zusah, wie er seinen Weg fortsetzte, sich durch die Nacht und den Regen kämpfte.

„Nein, nicht merkwürdig…", sagte sie leise. „… einsam." Sie führte eine warme Hand an ihr Kinn und runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas an jenem Jungen machte sie neugierig, irgendetwas kam ihr bekannt vor. Aber was?

Während Belle Laundry weiterhin an dem Fenster stand, wurde an der Hintertür des Hauses ein Schlüssel in das alte abgenutzte Schloss geführt und nur ein leises Tappen in einem dunklen Korridor zeugte von einer weiteren Person, die in das kleine Häuschen eintrat. Wulf sprang auf und hetzte auf die Zimmertür zu, wedelte mit seinem Schwanz und deutete ohne Anhalt auf die modrige Tür. Belle huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht, denn ihr Ehemann war wohl gerade nach Hause gekommen. Freudig öffnete sie die Tür und sah ihren Mann mit durchgeweichtem Mantel und doch einem gutmütigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in dem dunklen Gang stehen. Wulf sprang auf seine Hinterbeine und leckte dem Ritter über das Gesicht.

„Hey, nicht so aufdringlich, mein Guter.", meinte der etwa fünfunddreißig Jahre alte Ritter. Er klopfte dem Wolfshund an den Hals und begrüßte schließlich seine Gemahlin mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Sein Name war Lassario Laundry, ein hochrangiger Ritter mit Kriegserfahrung. Ein stämmiger Mann, gutaussehend, und doch einige Narben von früheren Schlachten im Gesicht.

„Mieses Wetter da draußen. Hallo, mein Sohn." Ein dümmliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht begrüßte auch William seinen Vater.

„Wie war es im Schloss?", meinte der fünfzehnjährige Junge müde und gähnte dann. Schließlich war es sehr spät und die Familie Laundry hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich. Die Reise. Der Umzug…

„Auffrischend, würde ich sagen."

„Und hast du die Prinzessin getroffen?", sagte Will neugierig. Da er wusste, dass sich Prinzessin Zelda in seinem Alter befand, war er nun mal sehr neugierig bezüglich ihres Wesens, ihres Erscheinungsbildes und dem hübschen Äußeren, von dem die Leute immer so aufgeregt redeten. William gab es nicht zu, aber er würde der Prinzessin, die einen so faszinierenden Eindruck hinterließ, gerne einmal begegnen.

„Jup, die Leute haben nicht gelogen. Prinzessin Zelda ist wirklich ein Juwel." Belle gab ihm einen Stups. „Aber natürlich kein Vergleich zu deiner bezaubernden Mutter, mein Sohn.", rechtfertigte er sich im letzten Moment und sah dann die Tasse mit der Suppe, die neben dem zerwühltem Bett stand.

„Ich habe deine Fleischsuppe gerochen. Ist denn noch etwas übrig?", fragte er sofort und wanderte mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen zu seiner reizenden Gemahlin.

„Natürlich." Dann nahm sie ihren Ehemann zur Seite. „Was anderes. Ich muss mit dir reden. Wir hatten gerade eben noch einen Gast.", meinte sie leise. „Am besten wir reden in der Küche." Er nickte, wenn auch leicht verwundert, dass Belle einen so ernsten Ton anschlug.

William machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich und verfiel nach wenigen Minuten in sanften Schlaf.

Mit einem weinroten Mantel um ihr Abendgewand geschlungen hastete Zelda, Kronprinzessin von Hyrule, aus ihrem Zimmer, schlug allein mit Magie die Türe zu ihren Gemächern zu, riss alte hohe Tore in den verlassenen mit Fackeln erhellten Gängen des Schlosses auf und weckte die Geister aus dem langen Schlaf. Aufgehetzt, erfüllt mit Angst, ihrem Freund Link, den sie selbst nach all' der Zeit noch als Freund ansah, könnte etwas Schreckliches passiert sein. Sie rannte weiter und weiter, erinnerte sich still und doch mit Tränen in den sanften, leuchtenden Augen an einen sonnigen Tag in Hyrule, als Link mit ihr im Schlossgarten saß, als sie redeten, als sie sich an die alternative Zukunft erinnerten, lachten, auch wenn die fröhlichen Seiten des Kindseins schon damals gestorben waren…

_Die Sonne lachte, heitere Wolkenbällchen bedeckten den Himmel und lautes Kinderkichern schallte in dem Schlossgarten umher, wo ein kleiner in grünen Gewändern gekleideter Junge einem vorlauten Wildfang, den man in höheren Kreisen als Prinzessin bezeichnen könnte, hinterher jagte. Sie war keine typische Prinzessin, hegte kein Interesse an Luxus und den Freuden des Hofes, missbilligte höfisches Benehmen und das unechte Getue und Gehaber, auf welches stets so großer Wert gelegt wurde, hier im Schloss ihrer Vorfahren, dem Sitz der Regierenden von Hyrule, dem mächtigsten Land unter der Sonne, dem mächtigsten und gerechtesten Königreich weit und breit. _

_Selbst in den höchsten Türmen des eindrucksvollen Gebäudes hörte man das Gelächter und Geschrei zweier Jugendlicher, aber niemand beschwerte sich, niemand dachte daran, dass es die Prinzessin war, die so ausgelassen mit einem Freund spielte. _

_Barfuss stolperte die kindliche Prinzessin mit ihren elf Jahren über das grüne, frischgemähte Gras in dem herrlichen, weitreichenden Schlossgarten und schaute ab und an zurück, ob ihr liebster Freund ihr noch folgte. Das Rockteil ihrer weißen Schürze in der Hand rannte sie geschwind voran, versteckte sich geschickt hinter einem Rosenstrauch mit weißen Blüten. Nicht weit entfernt war ein kleiner See in den alten Gärten, die schon seit dem Bau des Schlosses gepflegt wurden. Sie wartete und wartete, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fand ihr Freund sie nicht. Hatte sie etwa ein viel zu gutes Versteck gewählt? Oder spielte sie erneut, ohne es zu wissen, mit dem Fragment in ihrer Hand und den vielen unbekannten Fähigkeiten, die es mit sich brachte?_

_Sie blickte auf ihren rechten Handrücken, aber sah das Fragment der Weisheit nicht leuchten, hoffte, sie hätte die Macht in ihr besser unter Kontrolle. Aber ein Kind besaß vielleicht nicht die Fähigkeit über Kontrolle des Stückchen der Goldenen Macht wie es ein Erwachsener mit seiner Erfahrung und Weitsicht tun konnte. Und so ignorierte sie aufs erste jene Macht in ihr, denn sie war unwichtig. Vielmehr genoss die kindliche Prinzessin die Anwesenheit ihres besten Freundes, ohne den sie einfach nicht mehr leben konnte. Jede Woche besuchte er sie mindestens einmal und lachte mit ihr, erzählte ihr von den Abenteuern in der Zukunft, die nicht existenziell war, verarbeitete mit ihr das, was während des Zeitkrieges geschah. Aber eine Sache verschwieg er ihr, und sie wusste nicht, dass er darum bemüht war, dies zu verschweigen. Er redete nie über sich selbst, seiner Vergangenheit im Kokiriwald und den Dingen, nach denen sich sein kindliches Gemüt sehnte. Er erzählte ihr nichts über den Wunsch, ebenso Eltern zu haben, die sich sorgten und kümmerten._

_Mit einer gemeinen Fratze sprang ein elfjähriger Junge hinter den Rosenstrauch und streckte der kleinen, königlichen Hoheit die Zunge heraus. Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihren rechten Handrücken und murrte verärgert, während seine Mundwinkel eingeschnappt nach unten hingen: „Du hast dein Fragment benutzt, Zelda." Eine schöne Knabenstimme, hell und angenehm, besaß ihr Freund, warm und verträumt. Nicht zu denken war an die starke Kämpferstimme, die er irgendwann haben würde und noch weniger konnte man beim Anblick jenes kleinen, vorwitzigen Hylianers vermuten, dass irgendwann einmal in der Zukunft etwas Gefährliches in ihm erwachen würde. Gefährlich für das Böse und für seine eigene Seele… _

_Die kleine Prinzessin mit der goldenen Tiara auf ihrer Stirn und dem blauen Kleidchen mit der weißen Schürze darüber liebäugelte ihren kleinen Helden und schaute unschuldig nach oben, sodass sie seinen naiven Blick wieder traf. Darauf lachte er bloß und gab der Prinzessin einen gutgemeinten Klaps an den Oberarm. „Du bist' s.", rief er und rannte wildgeworden vor einem Mädchen weg. Vielleicht war gerade ein Mädchen das einzige, vor dem er weglaufen würde… _

_Laut aufkreischend rannte er vor ihr davon und so spielten sie ihr kindliches Vergnügen bis in späte Nachmittagsstunden, bis sie schließlich außer Puste nebeneinander auf einer Wiese mit vielen Laubbäumen irgendwo in der märchenhaften Steppe Hyrules lagen. Kichernd drehte sich der blondhaarige Junge zu der im Gras liegenden Prinzessin um, die ihre Arme ausgebreitet einem Adler zusah, der hoch in den Lüften seine Runden drehte. _

„_Meinst du, du bekommst wieder Ärger, weil du aus dem Schloss abgehauen bist?", sagte eine klare, ruhige Kinderstimme neben der Prinzessin, die für den Wildfang in ihrer Seele eines Tages noch teuer zahlen würde…_

„_Pah. Soll Impa mich halt suchen. Die hat doch sonst nichts zu tun.", sagte sie frech und grinste über beide Ohren angesichts der grenzenlosen Freiheit auf der Steppe._

_Der Junge neben ihr jedoch blickte sie mit immer ernsteren Augen an und verfolgte schließlich mit den Augen ein kleines Kaninchen, welches durch das hohe Steppengras hoppelte. Etwas Verletzliches lag in seinem Blick, ungewollt bemerkte er leise: „Sei doch froh, dass sie nach dir sucht…" _

_Die kindliche Prinzessin richtete sich auf und versuchte den Blick des kleinen Helden neben ihr zu deuten. „Warum sollte ich froh sein, wenn Impa mich sucht. Nicht eine Minute Freiraum lässt mir diese Zofe." Der junge Kerl neben ihr sprang auf und blickte hinauf in den sonnigen Himmel, verbarg den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Seele, stets glaubend, er hätte sich damit abgefunden, kein richtiges Zuhause zu haben, aber dies schien nur eine Lüge zu sein… _

„_Ich wäre froh, wenn jemand nach mir suchen würde…", sagte er leise. Verärgert über sich selbst lief er einige Meter und streckte seine Arme in die Breite, genoss den frischen hylianischen Wind um seine Hylianerohren und reckte sein Haupt den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen. _

_Die kindliche Prinzessin Zelda stand auf und wischte sich einige Grashalme von ihrem Rock, streckte sich und blickte zu ihrem Helden hinüber. Er schien so gefangen in seiner Trance, den Frieden in Hyrule zuspüren, dass er nicht mehr auf ihre Stimme reagierte. Ein breitgezogenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht hastete sie zu ihm hinüber. Lautes Knacken in den sattgrünen Gräsern. Heiteres Gekicher aus ihrem Mund._

„_Link!", rief sie und rannte quietschvergnügt zu ihm hinüber. Lachend warf sie ihm ihre Arme um den Hals und riss den überforderten Jungen, dessen Ohren sich rot färbten, zu Boden. Sodann alberten die beiden Kinder herum, bewarfen sich mit Gras und tobten sich auf der gigantischen Wiese aus. _

_Die Abendsonne zeigte sich am buntgemalten Abendhimmel und kälter wurde es hier in dem Hyrule, dass sie beide erhalten hatten, sie und die sechs Weisen. Hand in Hand folgten jene lebenden Träger zwei sich anziehender Triforcefragmente einem mit grauem Stein bepflasterten Pfad zurück in die Hauptstadt Hyrules. _

_Die gesamte Zeit über verharrte Link in seinem Schweigen, dachte über das nach, was über seine sonst immer versiegelten Lippen gelangt war. Nur ein kleiner Wunsch entkam seiner Kehle und nun hatte er sich halb verraten, ausgerechnet vor Zelda, der Prinzessin von Hyrule. _

_Das junge Mädchen neben ihm blieb plötzlich auf dem Weg stehen und suchte seinen ernsten Blick. „Warum sagst du denn so wenig?", meinte sie. Ihre durchdringende, helle Kinderstimme schallte entschlossen über die weiten Wiesen. Doch Link zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und tat einmal mehr so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch in dem Leben eines Auserwählten, der Schrecken über Schrecken gesehen und erfahren hatte, würde nie wieder alles in Ordnung sein. Die Zeit hatte man belogen, die Zeit wurde gesättigt, in dem man sie betrog. Aber eine Seele mit Worten aus Kindertagen zu belügen, die doch keine junge Seele mehr sein konnte, war dumm und ignorant. _

_Ihre Lippen zusammenpressend und den jungen Helden musternd, sah sie nur die grüne Mütze von seinem Kopf, kein Lächeln oder eine andere Gefühlsregung. Er schabte mit seinen Stiefeln auf dem Boden herum, immer dann, wenn er nervös war, immer dann, wenn sie versuchte, etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit zu entlocken, wie auch jetzt. _

„_Link?" Verspielt klang ihre unschuldige Stimme. _

„_Ja?" Sich räuspernd erkannte sie die leichte Befangenheit aus seinen gedämpften Worten. _

_Und wieder huschte ein ausgemachtes Lächeln ihr über das Gesicht, so überaus glücklich mit ihrem besten Freund auf den alten Wiesen spielen zu dürfen. Bester Laune hüpfte sie zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine rechte Wange. _

_Ein glitzerndes Strahlen aus ihren Augen. Kleine Lachfalten um ihren rosaroten Mund. Ohne über den Sinn ihrer Worte nachdenkend sagte sie, bevor sie weiterrannte: „Ich hab' dich lieb, mein Held."_

Es war nicht das erste und nicht das letzte Mal, dass sie diese Worte zu ihm gesagt hatte. Sie spürte es bei einem Blick in seine mitternachtsblauen Augen. Sie fühlte den Wunsch aus der Sehnsucht darin, dass ihm jemand so etwas Schönes sagte und doch wollte er diese Worte aus ihrem Mund wohl nie so sehen, wie sie gemeint waren…

Zelda erinnerte sich an den Klang „_Ich hab' dich lieb._" Eine Erinnerung an so etwas wie Bruderliebe, die sie empfunden hatte. Etwas, das Link nicht erinnern wollte, etwas, was er vergas, so wie die vielen schönen Erinnerungen an die Zeit in Hyrule. Was war nach seinem Abenteuer in Termina nur geschehen? Zelda ahnte etwas, ahnte anhand des Geschenkes der Weisheit, dass jemand mit teuflischem Gemüt etwas wie einen kalten Mantel um das einsame Herz ihres Kämpfers gelegt hatte…

Ihre Augen geschlossen rannte die Prinzessin weiter durch das alte Schloss ihrer Familie, direkt zu den Gemächern ihres Vaters, dem König von Hyrule. Sie brauchte Rat, gesprochen mit seiner alten Weisheit, sie suchte Verständnis für ihre Vergangenheit und die Erinnerung.

„Bei den Göttinnen", murmelte sie gezwungen, während kristallene Tränenspuren von ihrem Kummer zeugten. _„Wir waren doch nur Kinder…"_

In der Steppe tobte der Sturm noch immer. Wogen des Windes brachten peitschende Hagelkörner zum Toben. Ein Pfeifen und Dröhnen außerhalb, der erste Sturm des Jahres... Link marschierte weiter und weiter und erblickte die Häusergruppe und die alten Ställe der großen, wirtschaftlichen Lon- Lon- Farm. Ein Gedanke an Epona schwebte durch seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Ein schöner Gedanke, erfüllt von ein bisschen Hoffnung. Lange war es her, dass er Epona gesehen hatte, lange war es her, dass er sie zu ihrem Zuhause der alten Ranch zurückbrachte, dann, als sein Abenteuer in Termina geschehen war.

Mit einem leichten Hoffnungsschimmer tapste Link voran, sah noch immer Licht in der gemütlichen Stube bei Malon, Talon und Basil.

Termina. Ein Schlussstrich in jener Welt, denn seine Mission dort war beendet. Was danach folgte, war eine seltsame Zeit für den Helden der Zeit gewesen. Er lebte sein Leben, genoss einmal mehr die Freiheit, dachte nicht an die Vergangenheit oder das grausame Morgen. Mit der Gewissheit eine weitere Welt gerettet zu haben, ließ er den Trott des Lebens seinen Gang, verschwendete kaum einen Gedanken an seine Einsamkeit, die er sonst immer geschätzt hatte. Seine Entschlossenheit, sein Mut und Kampfbereitschaft waren zu dem Zeitpunkt unbezwingbar.

Nur an einem Tage danach, als Link irgendwo alleine die Weiten Hyrules erkundete und sein Weg ihn schließlich zu einem in Nebel gehüllten Ort führte, wo noch keine Gesetzgebung, kein staatliches System existierte und das Chaos herrschte. In jenem Land ohne Namen geschah etwas, dass er verdrängte. Nicht erinnern konnte er sich, da der Schmerz an das Erlebte zu grausam war, da er genötigt wurde, Dinge zusehen, die grausame Wunden der Vergangenheit neu aufleben lassen konnten...

Und Epona, Link hatte sie schon vorher zu jener Farm gebracht, mit dem Wunsch, sie irgendwann wieder abholen zu können. Erfüllt von dem Gedanken lief er in der kalten Nacht zu der Ranch...

König Harkenia von Hyrule saß gerade an seinem edlen braunen Schreibtisch mit einer übertriebengroßen Lesebrille auf der länglichen Königsnase. Nur eine Öllampe, die ihren bräunlichen Schein durch seine gesamte herrliche Stube schickte, war entfacht. Sein graues, widerspenstiges, schulterlanges Haar hatte er zu einem kleinen Zopf verbunden. Nur seine Tochter hatte ihn je so gesehen, niemand anderer als sie bekam den Harkenia zu Gesicht, der er in diesem Augenblick war. Sorgsam ging er alte Papiere durch, beschäftigte sich mit einem Handelsabkommen des Nachbarlandes Holodrum, unterzeichnete die Verlängerung einiger Friedensverträge und suchte nach Möglichkeiten, die Legislative gerechter werden zu lassen. Ja, Harkenia von Hyrule war stets an der Fortschrittlichkeit seines Landes interessiert, hatte sogar mitgewirkt, die althergebrachte Methode des Hängens für jene Verräter der Monarchie abzuschaffen. Die eigene, verstandslose Selbstaufgabe für das Land Hyrule hatte nicht nur er als Tausch für Frieden und Sonnenschein eingefordert, nicht nur er, sondern auch seine Tochter...

Vielleicht konnte man dies als ein Grundstein für das starke Band von Vater und Tochter bezeichnen. Und auch Harkenia teilte die Sorge Zeldas um ihren Helden Link, da er sehr gut wusste, wie belastend jene Sorge für das stets so heitere Gemüt seines einzigen Kindes war.

Gähnend lehnte sich der knapp fünfzig Jahre alte Mann zurück, der trotz seines Alters noch sehr aktiv und mobil war. Er wagte einen Blick zu einer riesigen schweren Standuhr in seinem Gemach, die zu voller Stunde ein lautes Läuten von sich gab. Zwölf Uhr...

In dem Moment kam das aufgeregte Klopfen, das Harkenia nicht einmal verwunderte. Er ahnte sehr wohl, wer vor den riesigen Toren seines eigenen Reiches stehen würde. Langsam stand er auf, trat über den roten Teppich zu der schweren Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt. Aufgelöst sahen blaue Augen in seine, die die gleiche Farbe hatte. Eine Kerze in ihren sanften Händen und nur ein violettschimmernder Mantel umgeworfen stand seine Tochter vor seinem Gemach. Traurigkeit sammelte sich in ihren Augen, bis Harkenia die Tür soweit öffnete, dass sie eintreten konnte.

„Zelda?" Sie antwortete zunächst nicht, blies die Kerze aus und legte den langen Umhang auf einem Stuhl ab, als sie in den Raum trat.

„Was führt dich zu so später Stunde noch zu mir, mein Kind?" Sie atmete tief durch und ließ sich auf einen der kiefernbraunen Stühle mit den hohen Lehnen niedersinken. Leicht verwundert über ihr Schweigen und den bangen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, setzte sich der König, nun vielleicht mehr als sonst in der Vaterrolle, zu ihr an einen runden Tisch mit Obst auf einer goldenen Schale beschmückt.

„Ich ersuche deinen Rat, Vater", sprach ihre helle Stimme, leise und sanft. Etwas, das Prinzessin Zeldas Einzigartigkeit ausmachte- ihre sanfte Stimme, die sich wie Balsam auf fremde Ohren legen konnte. Harkenia schichtete seine rauen Hände über die jungen, unbeschundenen der Prinzessin, die auf der tizianfarbenen Tischdecke ruhten. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern schenkte seiner Tochter einen verständnisvollen Blick.

„Erinnerst du dich... an..." Sie blickte scheu weg, stets damit ringend, ob sie mit ihrem Vater tatsächlich über ihren besten Freund reden konnte. Was wusste Harkenia schon über den Zeitkrieg, doch nur die Dinge, die in den Büchern standen, lediglich die Prophezeiungen über den Helden Hyrules. Er selbst hatte die Dinge damals nicht am eigenen Leibe erlebt, hütete aber, so wie jedes andere Mitglied der Königsfamilie jene lebende Legende…

„Du meinst den Helden der Zeit, nicht wahr?" Zelda blickte leicht überrascht auf, sah wiedereinmal Verständnis in den Augen ihres Vaters.

„Woher weißt du…?"

Harkenia lachte laut auf und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel genüsslich zurück.

„Meine liebe Zelda, ich kenne dich jetzt schon gute fünfzehn Jahre. Und wann immer du an jemanden denkst, der dir sehr am Herzen liegt, dann hast du so ein kleines, aber hübsches Funkeln in deinen himmelblauen Augen." Harkenia legte eine Hand über ihre rechte Wange und blickte sie entschieden an. „Und wann immer meine Tochter an ihren Helden denkt, ist dieser kleine Funken Glück dazu bereit nach außen zu strahlen." Zelda blickte höflich weg und lief zögerlich zu einem nahen Fenster. Sie tupfte mit ihren bloßen Händen an das glatte Glas. Ein Hauch ihres warmen Atem verdichtete die Sicht.

„Er besuchte mich vor wenigen Stunden.", meinte sie leise.

Harkenia nickte mit überlegenem Blick. „Ich weiß…"

„Woher?" Schockiert drehte sich Zelda vom Fenster weg und las in den blauen, alten Augen ihres Vaters.

„Eine Schlosswache hat mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Nun beantworte mir eine Frage, Zelda. Warum ist er nicht geblieben?" Auch der König Hyrules hegte nichtverschwiegenes Interesse an Link. Warum und wieso war jedoch vielen ein Rätsel. Seine engsten Vertrauten kannten diesen Grund nicht und noch weniger seine eigene Tochter.

„Link ist nicht mehr derselbe, Vater.", murmelte sie, spürte ein Spannen in ihrem Bauch, allein, da sie an ihn dachte, fühlte seine Zweifel und die Leere in seinem Herzen. Sie drehte sich in Harkenias Richtung, besaß Entschlossenheit und doch stillen Unmut. „Sein Herz ist zerfressen von Selbstzweifeln. Er weiß nicht einmal mehr wer er ist und das schlimmste scheint wohl, dass jegliche Wärme aus seiner Seele verschwunden ist. Als er mich besuchte… er…" Zelda brach ab, fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Jeder macht mal eine schwere Zeit durch, mein Kind, ich bin mir sicher, er wird zu seinem wahren Ich zurückfinden." Verärgert unterbrach sie ihn: „Nein, das bezweifle ich. Irgendetwas ist geschehen und nun wiegt er sich mit Zweifeln, mit der Einsamkeit, mit Ängsten, ja Ängsten, die er früher erfolgreich bekämpfen konnte." Voller Entrüstung endeten ihre Worte in verzagten Tönen. „Ich erkenne ihn einfach nicht wieder. Der Junge, den ich einst kannte, für den ich Bruderliebe empfand, er ist… nicht mehr." Mit den Tränen kämpfend wirbelte Zelda herum.

„Er sehnt sich nach einem Zuhause.", ergänzte sie und blickte traurig zu Boden, konnte dem wissenden Blick ihres Vaters keine Gegenwehr leisten.

Nur einige Sekunden waren vergangen, da legte der König von Hyrule seiner Tochter zwei raue Hände auf die Schultern. „Ein Zuhause?", wiederholte er.

„Ja… etwas schönes, wenn man es nicht vermissen braucht, nicht wahr?"

„Und du möchtest ihm irgendwie helfen, sich an seine Bestimmung zu erinnern?" Nickend bestätigte sie seine Worte.

Nachdenklich fuhr sich der König über sein Kinn, durch den kurzen grauen Bart. „Du erzähltest mir einst, seine Eltern waren Nachfahren der Wächter des früheren Königshauses, also unserer Vorfahren?" Zelda nickte, es war vielleicht die einzige Sache, die sie über Links nebulöse Vergangenheit wusste. Schade und dumm, dachte sie. Zelda von Hyrule besaß so viele nette Fähigkeiten, hatte soviel Einfluss und das nicht nur in ihrem Heimatland, aber Link nur irgendwie beistehen zu können, war schlichtweg unmöglich für sie. Warum hatte sie damals nicht noch mehr nachgebohrt, wann immer sie mit dem einstigen Kokiri über Vergangenes sprach. Wie dumm… Beschämt über die mangelnde Weisheit diese Sache nicht anders gehandhabt zu haben, war sie nun. Beschämt und wütend auf das Fragment in ihrer Hand. Denn so viele Freuden brachte Macht, aber doch nicht die notwendige Hilfe, einem Freund zu helfen. „Wenn sein Vater tatsächlich Ritter gewesen ist, warum hat ihm noch nie jemand vorgeschlagen, das Studium an der Ritterschule im Norden anzufangen, Zelda?" Zeldas Mund öffnete sich schwach, und doch wusste sie darauf keine Antwort.

„Außerdem", fing Harkenia an, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch lief und einen gigantischen Stapel alte Pergamentrollen hervorzauberte. „müssten seine Eltern hier verzeichnet sein. Dies sind Stammbäume, welche über Hunderte von Jahren zurückreichen." Begeistert sprang Zelda näher und lockerte einige Schnallen an den Rollen.

„Vater, das ist ja phantastisch." Ihr Gemüt erhellte sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde. Aber ja, dachte sie. In Schloss Hyrule werden seit Ewigkeiten Stammbäume von namhaften Rittern aufgezeichnet. Wieso hatte sie nicht eher daran gedacht. Es wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit für Link, etwas über seine Vergangenheit zu erfahren.

„Aber dies wird die Arbeit für Hunderte Stunden werden."

„Das ist mir egal.", erwiderte sie. „Ich mache das gerne." Sie umarmte ihren Vater für diesen wunderbaren Einfall und schnappte sich einige Rollen.

„Die restlichen Rollen befinden sich in den alten Schlosskellern, mein Kind. Aber übertreibe das Nachlesen nicht, du hast schließlich noch andere Pflichten." Zelda ließ die Rollen wieder auf den Schreibtisch fallen und sagte leise: „Was genau meinst du, Vater?" Sie ahnte irgendetwas. Seit langem schon verbarg ihr Vater etwas vor ihr, ein Geheimnis womöglich… etwas, was mit ihr zu tun hatte…

Andere Pflichten. Sie wusste sehr wohl um ihre Verantwortung und hatte diese Einstellung schon während des Zeitkrieges bewiesen. Der Zeitkrieg… keine schönen Erinnerungen, nur die Nacht lobpreisend, kein Sonnenstrahl flutete damals die Wolkendecke…

„Zelda, mein Kind. Du bist wunderbar in deiner Rolle als Prinzessin. Niemand schlägt dir das ab oder behauptet das Gegenteil, aber…" Es gab in Zeldas Welt immer ein Aber und so langsam ahnte sie, was das Thema dieses Gespräches war.

„Du bist einfach keine Lady…", meinte Harkenia und hatte trotz des ernsten Tones etwas Vorwitziges, Spaßhaftes in seinem gutmütigen Gesicht. Zelda zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste unschuldig. Wann immer ihr Vater dieses Thema ansprach, liebäugelte sie ihn auf diese Weise, schaute unschuldig in die Höhe und spielte mit ihren Händen an einigen blonden Haarsträhnen. Eine Angewohnheit, die beispielsweise nicht zu einer Lady gehörten.

„Du bist ein Wildfang, Zelda. Und langsam wirst du diese Seite ablegen müssen."

Widerwillig und stur setzte sie hinzu: „Das kann ich aber nicht. Ich bin, wie ich bin." Harkenia schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Dann wirst du es lernen. Ich sage das nicht, um dir weh zu tun, mein Kind."

„Schön und wie soll ich bitte meinen Charakter ändern? Wie soll ich ändern, wer ich bin und was ich bin?"

Harkenia antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern spähte mit seinen wissenden Augen hinauf ans dunkle Himmelszelt, wo langsam der Regen endete.

„Vor einer Woche wurde das neue Jahre eingeleitet und in einem Monat beginnen wieder die Unterrichtstage an der Rittschule. Aber nicht nur dort…"

„Du redest doch nicht etwa von…" Harkenia nickte entschieden. Ihre Augen zu Schlitzen geformt, verwirrt und doch verstehend, erkannte die Prinzessin, was ihr Vater versuchte zu unterbreiten. Nicht nur der Unterricht in der Ritterschule der Söhne des Schicksals würde von vorne beginnen. Auch die Mädchenschule, welche nicht weit entfernt davon stand, würde neu eröffnet werden.

„Ich glaube, es ist das beste, wenn du diesen Weg gehen wirst, mein Kind."

„Ich soll an Madame Morganiells Mädchenschule gepflegte Manieren lernen? Ich soll sticken, tanzen und unecht reden lernen?"

„Ja, das wirst du?" Entsetzen und Schock standen in Zeldas blauen Augen. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, wich augenblicklich zurück und fühlte das Triforcefragment der Weisheit in ihrer Hand vibrieren. „Nein, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen."

„Zelda, dir bleibt keine andere Wahl.", meinte ihr Vater streng und hielt sie an ihren Schultern fest. „Bitte, Zelda.", sagte er. „Es war der Wunsch deiner Mutter…" Die Erinnerung an ihre Mutter wachrufend, bekam der stolze König Risse in seiner Stimme.

„Denk' bitte darüber nach."

„Das brauche ich nicht, meine Entscheidung steht fest.", murrte sie, schnappte sich ihren Umhang und hastete hinaus aus den Gemächern ihres Vaters, schlug die Tür mit ein wenig zu viel Kraft zu und hastete mit den ersten Rollen Pergament zu ihren eigenen Kammern…

Es war wohl eines der Dinge, die Zelda niemals lernen würde. Ihren unerträglichen Dickkopf abzulegen, ihr wildes Temperament zu zügeln oder eben eine Lady zu sein…


	4. Kapitel 3

So wieder ein Kapitel, dass ein wenig anders ist, als alles, was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Und ich bin doch schon davon überzeugt, dass es langsam spannend wird, spätestens, wenn der arme, fünfzehnjährige Link in einer Ritterschule landet... -

Vielen Dank an Lysienne und ich wäre dir wirklich sehr verbunden, wenn du mich weiterhin zu quasseln würdest, das hält mich bei Laune! und ist äußerst motivierend. Denn die meisten und das regt mich langsam auf, klicken zwar ständig auf die Story und lesen sie womöglich, halten es aber aus erbarmungswürdigen Gründen der besitzergreifenden Faulheit nicht für nötig, wenigsten mal zwei drei Worte zu hinterlassen, von mir aus auch Kritik, ich kann alles gebrauchen, aber Schweigen hat hier noch nichts genützt.

* * *

Kapitel 3 

Zielstrebig marschierte Link mit gesenktem Haupt, seinen Kopf vor dem Regen schützend unter einer grauen Kapuze vergraben, auf die alte, mit hohen Mauern umzingelte Farm der rühmlichen, weitzurückreichenden Lon-Lon- Familie zu. Ab und an durchbrach helles Mondlicht glimmend die dunklen wütenden Gewitterwolken. Tiefblaue Augen stachen kühl und beherrscht unter dem grauen Umhang Links hervor. Kalt und distanziert. Sachte hob er seine Kapuze ein Stück an, sah Lichter, viele, viele Lichter auf der alten Farm, die sein Interesse weckten. Fast von alleine wurden die Schritte des einstigen Helden der Zeit schneller. Er stapfte durch das hohe, durchgeweichte Steppengras und mit jedem Schritt hinterließ er verräterische Fußspuren im kalten Matsch. Etwas war im Gange, das sagte ihm sein sechster Sinn. Denn Link spürte die Gefahr, ohne sie sehen zumüssen, ein Geheimnis seiner besonderen Seele, der Segen ein Kind des Schicksals zu sein.

Ruckartig schnitten gewaltige Schreie, grölende Stimmen durch die Stille der Steppe. Flehende Hilfeschreie, Jammern und Wimmern, welches seine Schrecken, seine gefahrvollen Ausläufer zu vielen Bereichen des Landes schickte. Verzerrte Angst, Kälte und Tod.

Näher und näher kam Link der Farm und mit jeder Sekunde, die verging wurden die Lichter zahlreicher, mörderischer und gnadenloser. Feuer war es, das dort in die Höhe schoss. Giervolles Feuer wütete auf der alten Farm, steckte in Brand, was einst blühend und glücklich war. Link hetzte, raste über die Steppe, ständig die vielen Schreie von Mensch und Getier im Genick.

Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er Stunden gelaufen, als er hektisch mit rasendem Puls zu dem eingetrümmerten, hölzernen Tor der wirtschaftlichen, alten Farm rannte, ständig begleitet von dem Gefühl, sehr genau zu wissen, was ihn erwartete. Erneut die gefährlichen, furchtvollen Schreie in seinen Ohren, versuchte sich Link mühevoll durch die vielen, zerfetzten Holzbretter zu wühlen. Verdammt, was war hier am Werk, schallte es durch seinen Kopf. Fluchend griff Link an die heißen, glühenden Holzbretter, verbrannte sich seine Finger an dem in Feuer aufgegangenem einfachen Holz, zerrte unter zermürbenden Atemzügen ein großes Brett zur Seite, um einen Zugang freizulegen. Ein Schrei entkam seiner Kehle, als er sich die Finger mehr und mehr ansenkte und sich glimmende Holzscheitel in seine Haut bohrten. Angewidert kämpfte er sich durch den verschütteten Eingang, spürte das Auflodern von Gefahr in seinem Blut. Böses wütete hier. Teuflisches schien im Gange zu sein. Wieder entsetzliche Laute von trockenen Kehlen, die gefoltert wurden, gemischt mit hellen Stimmen. Dann Trommeln und fremde Gesänge, die mit einem kraftraubenden, beißenden Gesang die Nacht verhöhnten, Hyrules Steppe bestialisch verschmutzten.

Links Blick fiel zuerst entgeistert zu den vielen alten Eichen, die allesamt in Brand standen. Kleine verbrannte Teilchen wirbelten durch die Luft und benetzten das Gesicht und die Hände des fünfzehnjährigen Jungen, während der Mond seinen hellen Schein nicht mehr zeigen durfte. Die Häusergruppe stand ebenso in Feuer, durchgedrehte Kühe, wütende Stiere und wiehernde Pferde, gackernde Hühner und Enten rannten ihm entgegen. Hysterisches Vieh trampelte gnadenlos, wie vor dem Tod fliehend in seine Richtung. Schnell und gekonnt wich Link den Tieren aus, hetzte hinter einige Kisten, die ihm noch Schutz boten, von wo aus er nicht gesehen werden würde. Er konnte den Boden vibrieren fühlen, als zahllose Hufe sich in das grüne Gras bohrten.

Vorsichtig, schleichend, wagte der junge Kämpfer einen Blick hervor, wanderte mit seinen scharfen Augen in Richtung des Zentrums der Farm, wo gewöhnlich in einem riesigen abgezäunten Bereich die Kühe weideten und die Pferde Auslauf hatten.

Er schlich näher an die Szenerie, sah viele Fackeln, geführt und präsentiert von unzähligen Gestalten in schwarzen Roben. Etwas begann zu schlitzen auf der linken Hand des Helden, dann in seinem Rücken, ähnlich einer Warnung vor grausamen Erinnerungen, die er doch so zahlreich in seinem jungen Leben hatte erfahren und nicht vergessen müssen. Erneut die hellen Menschenschreie und Links Augen durchbrachen mit einem Hauch Magie die Dunkelheit, nur um zusehen, dass einige Menschen am Zaun angekettet dem Untergang der Farm zusehen mussten. Sechs Hylianer waren dort, soweit Link dies erkennen konnte. Diese kleine Gruppe schauderte angesichts der vielen anderen Gestalten, die in ihren tiefschwarzen Gewändern teuflische Reden schwangen, die jetzige Herrschaft unter Harkenia von Hyrule ankreideten, verächteten und ihre gespenstischen Parolen unter den geweiteten Himmel trällerten. Link vernahm nur einige Fetzen des Gesanges einer alten, verbotenen Teufelssprache, die schon Ganondorf damals gerne genutzt hatte. Es widerte ihn an, vergiftete die Wärme in seinem jungen Herz wie schwarze Magie. Geführt von Zorn und Hass wanderte eine raue Kämpferhand an das lederne Heft eines Schwertes, während kühle Augen dem Geschehen zusahen, um auf die perfekte Gelegenheit zu warten. Link roch die Gefahr, gemischt mit säureartigem verbranntem Gestank.

Zahlreichen Kreaturen versammelten sich in einem Kreis, genau im Zentrum der Farm. Einige gebuckelte kleinere Wesen, vielleicht dumme, einfältige Moblins, die dafür bezahlt wurden, hatten Schaufeln in ihren Händen und begannen zu graben. Gebieterische kalte Stimmen zwangen die Dämonen der alten Zeit zur Arbeit, während in Link immer mehr Groll und Kampflust anstieg.

Langsam, unbemerkt schlich Link näher und näher, verbarg sein Erscheinungsbild hinter den absterbenden Bäumen, dann hinter Pfählen des Zaunes, bis er mehr und mehr sehen konnte. Viele, viele in schwarzen Samt gehüllte Wesen, von denen man nicht wusste, ob sie menschlichen Ursprungs waren, ob sie vielleicht schon lange dem Pfad des Lichtes abgeschworen hatten, versammelten sich, tanzten schauderlich zu ihrem unheimlichen, verspottenden Reigen. Ihre Gestalten, so kalt und böse, wie die dunkle Seite des Triforce. Grausamkeit zelebrierten sie, schufen mit ihren kratzigen Kehlen Respekt, der doch nur aus Angst gezeugt wurde.

Eine Schweißperle rannte Link über seine Stirn, während er langsam die Kapuze von seinem Schädel zog. Ein Impuls der Gefahr, der Vorbereitung auf den Kampf, jagte seine Venen entlang. Sein Puls wurde schneller, da sein Herz mit den Trommeln der dunklen Diener im Rhythmus zuschlagen begann.

Mehr und mehr sahen seine Augen, als der Regen langsam verging und die gespenstischen Fackeln die alte Farm in ein blutendes Meer roter Farben verwandelten. Die unheimlichen Hünen zogen ihre Gewänder zurück und Link konnte deutlich verwandelte Köpfe erkennen. Hylianer... es waren Hylianer, die für diesen Schrecken verantwortlich waren. Und auf jeder Stirn dieser vielen Gestalten war ein Zeichen aufgemalt. Ein blutrotes Dreieck, wohl das Symbol für das Fragment der Kraft. Und ein schwarzer Dreizack durchschnitt jenes mächtige Relikt auf jeder Stirn...

Es schien als würden jene dem Tode Geweihten etwas suchen, etwas altes, was einst auf der Farm vor fremden, lüsternen Gemütern versteckt wurde.

Langsam pirschte sich der jugendliche Held an die Gefahr heran, schlich wie ein Schatten über das verbrannte Gras zu den gefangenen, wehrlosen und wimmernden Hylianern. Leise hüpfte Link näher, verbarg sein Abbild geschickt in den Schatten anderer Besitzer, so wie Shiekah sich in dem Schatten anderer, sogar lebloser Objekte verstecken konnten. Mit vorgezogener Schwertklinge erreichte er die vielen Gefesselten, deren Wimmern abrupt und verräterisch stoppte, als Link mit zurückgezogener Kapuze seine Anwesenheit preisgab. Malon, das junge Farmmädchen, war die erste, die ihn erkannte und beinahe einen Freudenschrei ausgestoßen hätte. Schnell legte Link der fassungslosen rotbraunhaarigen Farmertochter eine Hand über den Mund. Sein mutiger Blick ging von einem zum anderen Gefangenen, als er seinen rechten Zeigefinger an seine Lippen führte, um den Opfern klarzumachen, was zu tun war. Zwei ältere grauhaarige Hylianer, der schmächtige Basil und der dickliche Talon mit seinem runden Bierbauch und dann noch ein Link unbekannter Bursche mit einem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm und eine weitere Frau, waren hier in Geiselnahme. Schnell und ohne Zeit zu verlieren durchtrennte der Held mit seinem Schwert die Seile, sodass die Hilflosen jetzt flüchten konnten. Unbemerkt schlichen Malon und die andere hinter dem Zaun entlang, ständig damit ringend schreiend zurennen, die Angst sich besiegen zu lassen. Unter enormen Druck Ruhe zu bewahren schlich einer nach dem anderen hinter Kisten, hinter den brennenden Bäume entlang, angstvoll und verzweifelt.

In dem Moment näherte sich Link dem Geschehen im Zentrum, verbarg sein Antlitz geschickt im Dunkel. Ein dunkles Augenpaar jedoch spürte fremde Energie, ja sogar Macht an diesem Ort, wo doch nur etwas Vergessenes gefunden werden sollte. Prüfend wand sich jenes machtgierige, verschmutzte Augenpaar in die Richtung der Geiseln, erkannte verräterisch, dass jene flüchteten. Eine tobende Stimme sendete zischendes Dröhnen über die Farm, sodass all jene des geheimen Bundes ihre mit Blut bemalten Häupter in die Höhe reckten, erkannten, wussten.

Links heller Ruf schallte durch die rauchige, verbrauchte Luft: „Lauft!", brüllte er zu jenen, die doch um ihr Leben rannten. Malons schöne Singstimme klagte flehend auf, stimmte einen jammervollen Chor mit den anderen Flüchtenden an. Die Hylianer rannten geschwind, so wie ihre zitternden Knie sie tragen konnten, sie rannten vor der namenlosen Gefahr, die ihr Zuhause zerstört hatte.

Giftendes, vibrierendes Krächzen derjenigen, die foltern wollten, die töten wollten, tobte durch die Nacht, und viele fassten den inzwischen ungeschützten Helden ins Auge. Quälende, glühende Augen, die ihre Seele, welches einzig einen Blick durch die Augen auf das Antlitz des Inneren gewährte, verkauft hatten. Ein Pfand hatten jene Teufelsdiener bezahlt, nur um einer Macht willen. Gezänke wurde laut. Tiefe Stimmen. Einige hetzten mit einfachen, rostigen Schwertern auf Link zu, andere sprangen in das Loch, welches Moblins gegraben hatten. Furchtlos wirbelte Link die Klinge umher, kämpfte sich kraftraubend durch die niederträchtigen menschlichen Wesen. Erneute Last für sein Gewissen, da er tötete. Erneuter Mord, ausgeführt von fünfzehnjährigen Händen, für die er sich irgendwann vor den Göttinnen verantworten müsste. Doch hatte Link wirklich eine Wahl? Konnte er dem Tod, dem Morden entrinnen, wenn er selbst nicht sterben wollte?

Zügellos, ohne Mitleid wanderte sein scharfes Schwert durch Leiber niederen Abschaums, die dem Land seine Ruhe raubten. Für Hyrule, schallte es durch Links Kopf. Für Hyrule. Morden, zum Wohle Hyrules...

Von weitem erkannte Link viele aus dem Graben kriechende in dunklen Roben gekleidete Gestalten, während er sich durch andere zischende Feinde hindurchkämpfte. Sie trugen etwas. Eine Art Truhe, vielleicht auch einen Sarg. Mehr konnte Link durch die Dunkelheit und durch den Qualm nicht mehr erkennen. Erneut fiel der Regen, während die Klinge Links blutig im hellen Mondlicht schimmerte. Und er kämpfte weiter, folterte seine jungendliche Seele mit dem Kampf, den er doch niemals gewinnen würde- dem Kampf gegen sein eigenes Schicksal. Brodelnd schnitten biestige Stimmen durch die Luft, beschimpften das Einmischen jenes Jungen, der in einer alternativen Zukunft ein strahlender Held gewesen war.

Sie umzingelten ihn, attackierten Link von jeder Seite. Ein schmerzhafter Stoß an seine Stirn, ein Treten und der junge Held verlor das Bewusstsein, während Bilder des Schreckens, der unbezwingbaren Flammen, des Rauches und der Qual in seinem Gedächtnis haften blieben.

Es war spät. Die gewaltige Sturmherrschaft über der endlosen Steppe gab auf und ein stiller Mond leuchtete am Himmel empor, senkte sein Haupt dem Morgen entgegen. Eine Schar Krähen flogen um schwere, schwarze Türme einer Festung nahe der alten Lon-Lon- Farm. Doch keiner der vielen Söldner, Wächter und Ritter, die hier ruhten, um am morgigen Tage ihrer Pflicht wieder nachzugehen, bemerkte das Feuer, welches gnadenlos in die Höhe stieg. Niemand sah den Untergang der alten Ranch, denn es konnte niemand sehen. Von weitem erklang kein Laut, die Nase kitzelte kein Geruch nach Verbranntem, denn es geschah nicht für die Augen anderer Hylianer… Niemand war in der Lage das Ungesehene zu erkennen, oder zu erinnern, nicht einmal die, die Link rettete…

Einige Reiter preschten über die Steppe, und ihrer glorreichen Ankunft preisend, wurde eine schwere Zugbrücke hinabgelassen und ein verrostetes Gittertor öffnete sich mit sturem Getöse. Es waren Ritter, getreue Diener der Königsfamilie, die in einem Karren einige Gefangene, Verräter der Monarchie und sonstige Verbrecher transportierten. Ein Späher der Gefangenenfestung läutete eine schrille Glocke und rief vom höchsten Turm der Burg hinab.

„Sir Viktor mit seinen Männern erreichte soeben die Feste. Sir Viktor!" Ein lautes Jubeln ging los als, der bekannte namhafte Ritter in den Burginnenhof einritt, stolz auf seinem Friesen sich selbst präsentierend. Erhobenen Schwertes in einer glänzenden Hylianerrüstung trabte er voran. Schwungvoll sprang er aus dem Sattel und nahm seinen aufwendigen Stahlhelm ab. Aschblondes, dünnes Haar fiel bis zum Kinn und schwarze Augen blickten eitel auf, als einige Stallburschen angelaufen kamen und dem Herren der Burg die Zügel abnahmen, um die Pferde zu versorgen. Ein rechtsseitig gelähmter, älterer Mann kam an einem Krückstock angehumpelt. „Lord Aschwheel, humpelt Ihr immer noch durch die Gegend?", sprach Viktor verhöhnend, als er seine Waffen abschnallte und diese einem kleinen Kerl mit einem gewaltigen Anpfiff auf den kindlichen Rücken auflud.

„Und Euch macht es anscheinend nach Eurer langen Reise immer noch Spaß, andere wie Aß zu behandeln. Ich sehe schon…", meinte der alte Humpelnde. „… Ihr habt Euch mit keiner Silbe verändert, Viktor." Doch der aschblonde Vierzigjährige grinste nur spöttisch und deutete auf den Karren mit den Gefangenen.

„Wir haben Beute." Ein niederes Gerede von einfachen Hylianern, da Viktor selbst alle die, welche nicht in sein Weltbild passten, als minderwertig ansah. „Sperrt diesen Abschaum in die Kerker. Die drei älteren haben König Harkenia beleidigt und der jüngere, bewusstlose Kerl mit der nussbraunen Tunika hat ein Mädchen entführt. In den nächsten Tagen sollten wir diese enthaupten lassen." Er lachte giftig, ähnlich dem Gezische einer Schlange und hielt sich seine dreckigen, rauen Hände an den Wanst.

Doch Lord Aschwheel hielt ihn zurück. „Ihr scheint nicht auf dem neusten Stand zu sein. Unser König hat die Todesstrafe abgeschafft. Ihr könnt Euch nicht mehr an hängenden oder enthaupteten Köpfen erfreuen." Diesmal war es jener alte, humpelnde Mann, der lachte und sich an dem leicht verärgerten Gesicht des Ritters ihm gegenüber belustigte.

„Ja, und vergesst nicht, dass in wenigen Tagen die zukünftigen Ritter in der Schule vorgeführt werden. Ihr sollt dort Unterricht geben.", sagte der alte Graue und lief langsam auf seiner Krücke zu einem Seiteneingang.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde den jungen Spunden schon beibringen, wie man tötet.", lachte der Kerl. „Wo ist eigentlich Lavender?", setzte die kratzige Stimme Viktors hinzu. Lavender war eine junge Lady, braunes, extrem langes, häufig hochgestecktes Haar und sie war die Tochter des humpelnden Mannes, dem es gar nicht Recht war, dass seine einzige und dazu noch so liebliche Tochter gerade mit diesem Dreckskerl von Sir Viktor liiert war. Fünf Jahre hatte sie auf die Rückkehr ihres Mannes warten müssen und doch war Viktor nicht der, den jene lediglich siebenundzwanzig Jahre alte Lady einst geliebt und geheiratet hatte…

„Sie wartet in Euren Gemächern.", meinte der Alte und verschwand.

Indessen wurden die Gefangenen aus dem Karren gestoßen, landeten knackend, schmerzhaft auf dem mit Stein beschlagenen Boden mit dem vielen kalten Matsch. Doch selbst durch den harten Aufschlag wachte der Jugendliche mit dem blonden Schopf nicht auf, dem der Vorwurf der Entführung gemacht wurde.

Wenig später befanden sich die Gefangenen in tiefen, unterirdischen, stinkenden Schlosskerkern, wo Ratten ihre Schlupflöcher hatten und Schlangen durch kalte, schwarze Pfützen krochen. Ein junger Blondschopf lag zusammengekauert auf einer einfachen, kalten Pritsche in einer der vielen Zellen. Nur ein kleines mit Gitterstäben versehenes Guckloch gewährte einen Blick nach außen, hinaus zur in Nacht gehüllten Steppe.

Zitternd wand sich der Jugendliche hin und her, hatte Alpträume, wie jede Nacht, fühlte Elend und Schmerz auch dann, wenn er aus seinem Schlummer aufwachen würde.

Ein Wärter lief langsam außerhalb durch die feuchten Gänge, blickte mit seiner Öllampe in die vielen dreckigen, dunklen Zellen mit den Gefangenen und lief dann mit Klacken durch die schmierseifenartigen Pfützen hier in den alten Kerkern.

Einige Gefesselte zankten, andere schnarchten und viele wimmerten, erzählten Unfug und paranoide Geschichten vom Hier und Jetzt und einer träumerischen Welt, die noch folgen konnte.

Der Fünfzehnjährige schreckte plötzlich zusammen, den Namen Zeldas auf seinen Lippen, bis er seinen Körper unkontrollierbar hin und herschlug, sich quälte, hoffend, der Name in seinen Gedanken könnte ihm die Folter abnehmen, die er jede Nacht durchmachte. Ein bettelndes Wimmern entkam seiner Kehle, bis er plötzlich zusammensank. Ruhig und still wurde sein Körper und das leiderfüllte tiefe Blau einst so mutiger Augen gab sich blinzelnd preis. Seine Augenlider öffneten sich schwach und doch begriff er nicht, wo er war, verstand nicht die Umstände, hatte keine Ahnung von den Dingen, die man ihm zur Last legte. Er sah sich um, fühlte Kälte und Nässe in dieser Zelle und lehnte sich den Kopf haltend an die Wand. In seinem Schädel hämmerte es so stark, als ob irgendjemand ihn spalten wollte. Er schwitzte und fror zugleich und besann sich auf die Ereignisse von vor wenigen Stunden. Er erinnerte den blutrünstigen Kampf, die schrecklichen Kreaturen und die entsetzlichen Schreie derjenigen, die dem Ende ihres Zuhauses zusehen mussten. Ob Malon und die anderen in Sicherheit waren?

Fluchend richtete er sich vollkommen auf und bemerkte ein paar stechende Augen in der Dunkelheit, die ihm interessiert zusahen. Merkwürdige Augen, deren Farbe so undefinierbar war, dass man sie sich niemals merken würde. Schwachgrün und doch graublau, mit einem braunen Ring, der sich um die Pupille zog.

„Auch schon aufgewacht?", sagte eine raue, aber doch angenehme Stimme. Eine starke Stimme. Fast belustigt wiederholte der Insasse der Zelle seine Worte.

„Wo bin ich denn jetzt schon wieder?", meinte Link, der sich doch allmählich daran gewöhnen sollte, plötzlich und ohne Sinn an fremden Orten aufzuwachen. Die in Schwärze gehüllte Gestalt gab sich preis und sprang von dem oberen Bereich eines kläglichen, knarrenden Doppelstockbettes herab. Im Schein einer Fackel, die außerhalb an der Wand hing, konnte Link seinen Leidensgenossen gut mustern. Ein kräftiger Mann, etwa dreißig, stand vor ihm. Fettiges, leichtgewelltes braunes Haar hing offen bis über seine breiten Schultern. Link erhaschte einen Blick zu der rechten Hand des Mannes, wo zwei Fingerkuppen fehlten, die er beim Kampf verloren haben musste. Ja, tatsächlich schätzte Link den Mann so ein, als ob er sehr gut fechten konnte. Aber es mussten ärmliche Verhältnisse sein, aus denen er kam, denn sein mit Rost beschmiertes helles Hemd, die an einem Knie aufgerissene Hose und der halb zerfetzte Gürtel an seiner Hüfte erzählten dem jungen Hylianer Link genug.

„Du bist im guten alten Doomrent."

„Doomrent?", erwiderte Link.

„Eine alte Burg, früher einmal ein warmes Zuhause, doch heute sperrt man hier den Abschaum Hyrules ein. Leute wie dich und mich."

Ungläubig schüttelte Link seinen Kopf und sprang mit einem gutgemeinten Sprung von dem kalten, rissigen Bett. „Ich habe nichts getan! Also, wie beim Heiligen Triforce bin ich hier gelandet?", fauchte er. Nur wenige Sekunden bemühte sich Link auf den Beinen zubleiben, aber irgendetwas machte ihm einen Stich durch die Rechnung. In seinem Kopf begann es zupochen, sein Magen begann zuarbeiten und erst jetzt registrierte er die Schwäche der letzten Tage ohne Nahrung, die sich mit purer Schwärze vor den Augen bemerkbar machte.

„Ach nein? Du willst unschuldig sein? Dann würde man dich ja wohl nicht eingesperrt haben." Wütend über diesen Kommentar schenkte Link dem Typen einen anklagenden Blick und lief niedergebeugt zu den eisigen Gitterstäben. Er brüllte in den Gang, verlangte nach einer Antwort, warum er hier eingesperrt war und hörte doch nur abstoßendes Gemurmel von anderen Häftlingen.

„Halt's Maul, Kerl."

Dieser Kommentar genügte und Link trat mehrmals mit lauten Schimpfen an die Eisenstäbe, als aber der Zellengenosse Links Hände packte, hinter seinen Rücken zusammenhielt und ihm drohend ins spitze Ohr flüsterte: „Bist du des Wahnsinns! Wir können froh sein, unsere Ruhe zu haben, oder bist du scharf auf eine Tracht Prügel?" Warnung erklag herb aus jenem trockenen, muffigen Mund und doch meinte es der lebenserfahrene Mann nur gut. Er ließ Link ohne weiteres wieder los und hatte etwas Vorwurfsvolles in seinen undefinierbaren Augen. Kopfschüttelnd ließ sich Link überzeugen und setzte sich langsam wieder auf die Pritsche. Dem Dreißigjährigen huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über das Gesicht, wobei seine gelbgefärbten Zähne aus dem aufgeplatzten Mund hervorblitzten. Der Typ ließ sich auf einem alten Holzstuhl nieder und sah Link neugierig an. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?", meinte der Mann.

„Link. Und wer bist du, wenn wir hier schon eine Zelle teilen müssen?" Etwas Verletztes stach aus den Augen des Mannes, der vielleicht genauso wie Link nicht mehr den Namen haben wollte, den er doch trug.

„Nenn mich Schwindler, der einzige Name, den mir die Leute noch geben…"

„Schwindler? Hast du dir diesen Namen erlogen?" Wut in einem mehrdeutigen Blick ließ Link vorsichtiger mit seinen Worten umgehen.

„Ich sitze hier, weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe, und mir diese niemand glauben wollte.", sagte der Kerl und stand von seinem Platz auf, funkelte mit seinen durchdringenden, bitteren Augen durch ein kleines Guckloch nach draußen. Ein interessanter, ernster Hylianer, dachte Link und einsam, vielleicht so wie er selbst…

„Und weshalb sitzt du hier, Kleiner?" Nachdenklich wand der junge Hylianer seinen Kopf gen Ausgang und versuchte sich an das Grauen zu erinnern. Den widerwärtigen Schrecken auf der alten Farm.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", meinte er und verschwieg dem Typen bewusst die Wahrheit. Was interessierte es einen Außenstehenden, was mit ihm geschehen war? Wen kümmerte das Schicksal des einstigen Helden der Zeit, ohne den Hyrule schon lange kein sicherer Ort mehr wäre?

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich wenigstens, warum ich hier mein Grab finden soll.", sagte Schwindler belustigt.

„Oh nein!", sagte Link stur. „Ich finde hier ganz gewiss nicht mein Grab."

Mit einem winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinem verletzten Herzen, blickte er auf seinen linken Handrücken, nahm den ledernen Handschuh ab und suchte nach dem Triforcefragment, welches schon lange verblasst war. Nur undeutlich erkannte Link das Abzeichen der Göttinnen und wusste doch, dass der aufrichtige, ehrliche Mut in seiner Seele schon lange nicht mehr ausreichte, um dieses Symbol zum Wirken zubringen.

„Und wie kommst du darauf? Du besitzt nicht die Mittel und Wege, um hier herauszukommen." Frustriert musste sich Link wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass Schwindler Recht hatte. Nervtötend war diese ganze Situation. Alles, was Link noch wusste, war, dass man ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hatte und nun war er hier, in einer stinkenden Gefängniszelle, bei fressgierigen Ratten, ohne Licht und Wärme. Wie ein Kind zog der Blondschopf seine Beine zu sich heran und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Soviel hatte Link für Hyrule getan, das ganze Land hatte er gerettet, wo andere nicht stark sein konnten, wo andere davonliefen und nun saß er hier in den Kerkern Doomrents, vergessen und verschmäht. Zum Verrücktwerden, dachte Link. Und ein Abbild der schönen Belle und des unreifen William Laundry geisterte durch seinen stechenden Schädel. Wenn er nicht so eigensinnig und stur gewesen wäre, hätte er die Nacht sicherlich in diesem warmen Haus bei den Laundrys verbringen können. Er hätte die Nacht nicht wieder morden müssen. Er hätte nicht leiden müssen und wäre nicht in dieser modrigen Zelle mit der abgestandenen Luft und den vielen Übeltätern ringsherum.

„Du hast einen seltsamen Schlaf, Junge.", sagte der Mann, nur um mit Link in ein Gespräch zu kommen. Tiefblaue Augen blickten kühl in die undefinierbaren Schwindlers.

„Du hast viel geredet." Beinahe ertappt und beschämt ließ Link das Haupt sinken. Er wollte nicht, dass sich jemand einmischte, erst recht nicht in seine Angelegenheiten der alternativen Zukunft.

„Schön und was geht dich das an? Halt dir das nächste Mal doch die Ohren zu.", giftete Link mit seiner einprägsamen Stimme.

„Nana, sei doch nicht gleich so unfreundlich.", murrte Schwindler und kratzte sich mit einer spitzen Nadel den Belag von den Zähnen. Links Kopf ging von der eisernen Nadel zu dem einfachen Schloss an der Gefängniszelle. Hastig sprang Link von der Pritsche und wollte dem Typen die Nadel, wenn nötig mit Gewalt entreißen. Gerade griff Link danach, als aber der Kerl nuschelte: „Noch nicht, denkst du, ich wollte das nicht versuchen?"

Link sah dem Typen interessiert ins Antlitz. Und ein verblümtes Grinsen zeigte sich an den Mundfalten Schwindlers, wo ein kratziger, brauner Dreitagebart über das Gesicht lief. Gedämpft sagte er: „Es ist zu früh dafür. Nächste Nacht sind die Wächter nur in halber Zahl auf ihrem Posten, weil die Huren aus der nahen Stadt antanzen. Die ultimative Gelegenheit." Link nickte bedächtig. Immer sympathischer wurde ihm der komische Kerl, der niemanden seinen wahren Namen sagen wollte. Bedacht und langsam setzte sich Link wieder und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Armen. Melancholie kam in ihm auf und immer dann, wenn sich die Hoffnungslosigkeit breit machte, war es Zelda, die in seinen Gedanken herumhastete. Es mochte verrückt sein. Als ob die weise Prinzessin des hylianischen Reiches Links Trübsinn fühlte, so legte sie sich mit ihrer reinen Seele über die schweren, erdrückenden Schatten seines Gedächtnisses, obwohl es doch dumm war an sie zu denken, obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder an sie zudenken…

Dennoch, den Schmerz in seiner Seele, die Einsamkeit, konnte auch sie nicht lindern. Sie konnte es einfach nicht, auch wenn sie die ewigwährende Verbindung verwandter Seelen besaßen. Er versuchte sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, wie immer, denn es tat ihm einfach nur weh, wenn sie Zeugin des Schmerzes wurde, der sich in seinem Leben breitgemacht hatte…

„Ja ja…", begann Schwindler. „Die Liebe… wegen der sitze ich hier." Ausgebreitet ließ er sich auf dem oberen Bereich des mit verstaubten Laken überzogenen Bettes nieder. „Die Liebe…", seufzte er.

„Ist sie deine Liebe? Das Mädchen, von dem du in deinen Träumen redest?", meinte der Kerl wissbegierig.

„Ich liebe niemanden.", bemerkte Link entgegen seines Willens. Denn er konnte mit dem Wort an sich überhaupt nichts anfangen, wusste nicht warum sich Hylianer überhaupt verliebten. Bei den Kokiris, und er war unter dem kleinen Waldvolk aufgewachsen, gab es so etwas nicht. Liebe? Wozu sollte das denn gut sein, dachte Link.

Schockiert über diesen bedeutungsvollen Satz,Ich liebe niemanden.' sahen undefinierbare Augen von dem Doppelbett hinab. „Aber jeder liebt irgendjemanden.", sagte der lebenserfahrene Mann. „Und jeder wird von mindestens einer Person geliebt. Das ist ein Gesetz der Welt. Es sei denn man ist ein Ungetüm…"

„Ja. Es sei denn, es gibt niemanden, den man kennt und der einen kennt.", sagte Link trotzig. Wieder hatte er entgegen seines Willens sein Mundwerk betätigt. Ärger und Abscheu stiegen in ihm auf.

Schwindler schüttelte sein Haupt und starrte nachdenklich an die kalte, graue Decke. Ein komischer Kunde, dieser Link, dachte er. Interessiert wanderten seine Augen hinab, sahen den Trübsinn, sogar leichte Feindseligkeit in tiefblauen Augen, Hass, den Link gegen sich selbst richtete.

„Das tut dir nicht gut, Junge…", meinte er leise.

„Was?", sagte der blonde Hylianer stur.

„Dich so gehen zulassen. Es gibt soviel Schönes in Hyrule." Mit diesen Worten legte sich eine merkwürdige Stille in die Zelle. Nur das Knistern der Fackeln außerhalb drang herein. Wut gemischt mit stiller Traurigkeit stand in Links Blick. Soviel schönes in einem alten, märchenhaften Land wie Hyrule… ja, wenn man noch in der Lage war die Schönheit der Welt zusehen, dann entsprach dieser Satz der Wahrheit. Aber Link hatte zuviel Schreckliches gesehen, den Tod gesehen, dass es ewig dauern würde, bis er Licht mit all' seinen Formen wiedersah, erkannte und fühlte… Er konnte die vielen Farben des Windes nicht sehen, die Muster der weißen Wolken am Himmel, die reichlich Rätsel offenbarten. Link konnte die Einzigartigkeit des Lebens nicht mehr sehen und seine Fähigkeit die Geheimnisse in den Seelen der Welt zulesen, verschwand mit dem verlorenen Tage seiner grausamen Veränderung in einem Land des Chaos.

„Und es gibt immer jemanden, der uns liebt, gerade in einer Stunde wie dieser…", meinte der Kerl aufrichtig und ein angenehmes Lächeln huschte ihm über das verdreckte Gesicht, wo fettiges Haar hereinhing.

„Man weiß es nur nicht, fühlt es vielleicht nicht. Aber daran glaube ich. Solltest du auch tun. Mit dieser Hoffnung, Kleiner, macht das Leben viel mehr Spaß.", sagte der Kerl nachdrücklich. Meine Güte, dachte Link. Bei diesem zuversichtlichen Mann war das Triforcefragment des Mutes sicherlich besser aufgehoben. Ganz kurz dachte Link daran, dem Typen das Fragment vielleicht zuübergeben. Da es für den Helden der Zeit eben keinen Wert hatte und mehr Fluch war als Segen, kam der Gedanke auf. Auserwählt… was, wenn er dazu bestimmt war, anderen die Macht des Mutes zuüberlassen. Was, wenn er dazu bestimmt war, vergessen zu werden?

Link sprang auf seine Beine und lief zu dem Doppelbett hinüber, sah den Kerl durchdringend in seine undefinierbaren Augen, vielleicht das erste Mal, dass er einen so langen, intensiven Blick standhielt und wollte gerade seinen Mund aufmachen, um Schwindler sein Angebot zu unterbreiten, als aber das Schicksal sich einmischte…

Dumpfes Stapfen kam aus dem Gang und mehrere Stiefel bewegten sich durch nasskalte Gänge. Mehrere Ritter in strahlenden, glänzenden Rüstungen eilten herbei. Einige unbeeindruckte Gesichter, aus denen Verachtung und Demütigung vor jeglichen anderen Gefühlen Platz machte, blickten in die Zelle, wo Link und Schwindler saßen. Ein Ritter mit aschblonden Haaren öffnete das kleine Schlösschen an der Zellentür. Mehrere Orden hingen an seiner mit Fett eingeschmierten, glänzenden Rüstung. Herablassend blickte er zu dem Blondschopf und dann irgendwie belustigt zu Schwindler, der seinen Blick einfing. Wahnwitz stand in schwarzen Augen, blanker Wahnwitz, nicht mehr.

„Ach Sir Viktor. Geht Ihr wieder junge Dinger vergewaltigen?", sprudelte es aus Schwindlers Mund. Grob wurde er wegen diesem Kommentar von dem Bett gezerrt und landete makaber auf dem eisigen Boden. Dennoch lachte der Kerl und blickte furchtlos in das überlegene mit einer breiten Narbe über dem rechten Augen versehene Gesicht Viktors. Der mit reichen Orden bestückte Ritter schlug mit den Fäusten auf Schwindler ein, trat nach ihm, bis Link wütend von seinem Bett sprang und sich einmischen wollte. Doch er hatte seinen schwachen Zustand nicht bedacht, vergessen, dass er seit Tagen nur Brot und Wasser zu sich genommen hatte. Mit blanker Gewalt schupste man ihn zurück auf die Pritsche. „Misch' dich nicht ein, Trottel." Weitere Beschimpfungen und Gelächter hallten umher, während Schwindler in der Zelle zusammengeschlagen wurde.

Ein letzter Schlag krachte gegen Schwindlers Brust worauf er Blut spuckte, aber seinem Peiniger beinahe amüsiert in die Augen sah. Viktor näherte sich dem Gefangenen, sodass verqualmter Atem aus dessen Lungen in Schwindlers Gesicht schlug.

„Irgendwann krieg' ich dich, verlogener Satansbraten und dann hilft dir kein dummer Spruch mehr aus der Patsche."

Dann wanderte Sir Viktors kalter Blick zu dem schwächlichen Link, der mit verschwommenen Blick auf der Pritsche hockte.

„So, und du, Würstchen? Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Ich brauche mich für nichts verteidigen, denn ich habe nichts getan. Also, bei Farore, wieso sitze ich in dieser miesen Zelle?" Daraufhin begann die Meute aus Rittern zu lachen und zu kichern, sie kugelten sich schon auf dem Boden. Brüllend und sich erneut seinen Wanst haltend protzte Viktor: „Dir wird der Vorwurf der Entführung gemacht. Die Lon-Lon-Familie beschuldigt dich, das Farmmädchen Malon entführt zu haben." Entsetzt starrte Link den Kerl an, fand zuerst keine Worte dafür und schluckte den Knoten in seinem Hals hinunter.

„Aber ich habe niemanden entführt." Sich rechtfertigend sprang Link von der Pritsche und breitete seine Arme aus. „Ich war vor wenigen Stunden dort, das gebe ich zu, ich war auf der Farm." Sich beinahe verschluckend sprach Link so schnell, dass man ihn nicht ganz verstehen konnte. „Da waren komische Leute, in schwarzen Kleidern, sie haben die Farm angezündet und und…", meinte der junge Held wortsuchend.

Darauf lachten die Kerle nur noch lauter.

„Die Farm angezündet?", sagte Viktor. „Dann solltest du mal nach Osten schauen. Die Farm steht in voller Blüte vor uns. Also hör' auf solche Lügenmärchen zu erzählen und sag' uns lieber, wohin du das arme Mädchen verschleppt hast."

„Aber ich habe niemanden entführt!", fauchte Link fuchsteufelswild und weigerte sich, länger in dieser Zelle zubleiben.

„Diese komischen Leute auf der Farm haben etwas ausgegraben und ich habe mich eingemischt. Ich hatte ein Schwert bei mir, wo ist das?"

„Jungchen, du bildest dir wohl ein, der ganz große Held zu sein, was?", eiferte Viktor spöttisch. „Die Familie der Farm hat dich dabei gesehen, wie du Malon verschleppt hast und basta. Erzähl' deine paranoiden Geschichten dem König von Hyrule. Der glaubt dir aber auch nicht, kleiner Bengel. In zwei Tagen wirst du dem Haftrichter vorgeführt und basta."

„Aber ich habe niemanden entführt!", brüllte Link diesmal so laut und ohrenbetäubend, dass Viktor sauer wurde und energisch auf Link zuschritt.

„Verkriech' dich lieber bei den Würmern, du nutzloser kleiner Held." Etwas Gefährliches blitzte in Viktors Augen auf, etwas, dass Link erschreckend absurd schien. Es war nicht nur die Drohung aus seinen Worten, nein, sondern das Wort Held, welches er scheußlich verhöhnt aussprach.

Lachend trat Viktor aus der Zelle, die hinter ihm sofort wieder quietschend zugesperrt wurde. Rot vor Zorn trampelte Link an die Eisenstäbe und schlug mit blanker Faust dagegen. „Bleibt gefälligst hier. Ich will hier raus!", brüllte er und fühlte im selben Augenblick eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Schwindler sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Blut tropfte von dessen Oberlippe und ein Riss über seiner rechten Augenbraue ließ dickflüssige rote Substanz an seiner Schläfe entlang wandern.

„Es hat… keinen… Zweck.", brachte Schwindler stockend hervor und krümmte sich ein wenig vor Schmerzen. Link half dem zusammengeschlagenen Kerl wieder auf den hölzernen Stuhl und schwieg, ständig damit ringend diesen Viktor den Fluch der Farore auf den Hals zu hetzen, den aber nicht einmal ein doppelt so schlechter Hylianer wie Viktor verdient hätte. Der Fluch der Farore war eine Qual, eine Folter für niedere Seelen und das Opfer saugte sich auf, bis es sich voll und ganz in Luft auflöste. Link hatte nur einmal die Kontrolle verloren und jenen Fluch gegen einen widerlichen hochrangigen Moblin ausgesprochen, seitdem hütete er sich davor, überhaupt daran zudenken. Denn die Grausamkeit jener magischen Waffe sprengte einfach nur die Vorstellungskraft.

„Jetzt weißt du ja, warum du hier sitzt.", schmunzelte Schwindler unter seinen Schmerzen. Ein dämliches Grinsen huschte Link über das Gesicht. Selbst jetzt konnte Schwindler noch lachen, wie zum Teufel machte der das?

„Was ist das für ein Scheißkerl, dieser Viktor?", meinte Link.

„Ein hochrangiger Ritter, der sogar beim Rat des Königs ein Wort hat. Er ist der unrechtmäßige Herr von Doomrent und sollte sogar die Chance haben, die rechte Hand des Königs zu werden." Wie bitte, dachte Link. Wie konnte sich ein solcher dreckiger Bastard bis in jene hohen Schichten vorarbeiten und sogar bei dem König Hyrules gut dastehen?

„Aber die liebliche Prinzessin Zelda soll ihren Vater dazu abgeraten haben. Die Göttinnen mögen sie segnen.", seufzte Schwindler. Seltsame Wärme trat für wenige Sekunden in Links Augen. Zelda… das war typisch für sie. Sicherlich hatte sie diesen Viktor sofort durchschaut, als sie ihm das erste Mal begegnete.

„Ja, die Göttinnen mögen Zelda segnen…", wiederholte Link.

„Aber warum hat dieser Kerl denn so einen Groll gegen dich, Schwindler?", fragte der junge Held wissbegierig und setzte sich mit einem Sprung wieder auf die verschrumpelte Liege, versuchte seine Wut im Zaum zuhalten, hier zu sein.

„Weil ich genau weiß, dass er sich das, was er besitzt nur mit Verrat und Lügen verdient hat. Ich kannte ihn gut, bevor er sein wahres Ich entwickelte… Ja, er war sogar einmal ein Freund meiner Familie." Familie. Schwindler hatte eine Familie. Ein weiterer Punkt, der ihn von Link unterschied. Und doch sprach Schwindler das Wort Familie sehr langsam aus, als müsste es auf der Zunge zergehen, um wirklich zu sein.

„Und wie konnte er soweit in höhere Schichten kommen?", meinte Link zweideutig.

„Ach, denkst du, nur weil ich so dreckig aussehe, dass ich aus der Gosse komme?", sagte Schwindler spielerisch, aber nicht beleidigt.

„Sorry, so habe ich das nicht gemeint.", erwiderte Link entrüstet.

„Auch ich hatte einst ein schönes Heim.", sagte Schwindler und schien kein Geheimnis aus seiner Vergangenheit zu machen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Link, der einfach nicht über sich reden wollte. „Aber das ist Vergangenheit.", setzte er leiser hinzu und erweckte etwas Trauriges in Link, das er selbst schon ewig kannte. Das Gefühl, alleine zu sein…

„Was ist mit dir?", meinte Schwindler. „Familie?" Link schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und wirkte wieder verletzlich und angreifbar.

„Und so ein komischer Kauz wie du, soll ein Mädchen entführt haben? So harmlos wie du aussiehst, kann das einfach nicht stimmen."

„Harmlos?" Link erinnerte sich an seinen Kampf gegen den Großmeister des Bösen, zu dem Zeitpunkt sah er mit dem blutüberströmten Gesicht, dem scharfen, zum Töten bereiten Masterschwert und der Kälte in seinen tiefblauen Augen alles andere als harmlos aus…

„Wie lange sitzt du hier eigentlich schon?", meinte Link und baumelte mit seinen Beinen auf der Pritsche.

„Viel zu lange. Und vor zwei Tagen hat mir jemand dann diese Nadel zugesteckt."

„Und wer?", sagte Links neugieriger Verstand.

„Das verrat' ich nicht." Ein schmackhaftes, übertriebenes Schmunzeln gelangte über Schwindlers Lippen, der sich sofort mit einem fluchenden,Aua' wieder an die blutende Stirn fasste. „Ich sage nur, dass es immer jemanden gibt, der einen liebt, egal wie dunkel die Stunde ist. Kennst du das denn nicht, Kleiner?" Betrübt schüttelte der junge Held seinen Kopf und setzte die Mutlosigkeit auf, die er sich die letzten Monate als einen starren Schutzpanzer angeeignet hatte.

„Ich bin Waise.", sagte Link gedämpft, beschämt darüber, dieses Wort überhaupt in den Mund nehmen zu müssen. „Ich kenne das nicht.", ergänzte Link trocken.

Schwindler richtete sich auf und sah ihn irgendwie aufmunternd an. „ Bescheuert von mir, ein solches Thema anzusprechen, was? Vergiss' es einfach wieder.", sagte Schwindler entgegenkommend. Trotz allem fand er den kleinen Helden Link irgendwie bewundernswert. Er besaß in den Augen Schwindlers etwas Besonderes, etwas Großartiges, das nicht jeder sehen konnte.

„Was anderes.", begann der Dreißigjährige, funkelte Link mit undefinierbaren Augen an, während er sich das Blut von der Lippe wischte.

„Die Sache auf der alten Farm. Was waren das für Kreaturen?" Link ging das jetzt zu schnell. Wieso interessierte Schwindler das? Und warum alles in der Schattenwelt glaubte er ihm das? Sofort fragte Link diesbezüglich nach. „Du glaubst, was ich gesagt habe? Du hältst mich nicht für verrückt?"

Schwindler schüttelte ehrlich mit dem Kopf, und das fettige Haar baumelte darin. „Warum solltest du dir so eine komische Geschichte ausdenken? Hatten diese schwarzen Gestalten ein komisches Zeichen auf der Stirn?", meinte jene tiefe, vibrierende Stimme. Woher zum Teufel wusste Schwindler das?

„Hey, ich frage das nicht zum Spaß, Link. Und ja, ich habe so meine Informationsquellen. Sag' schon."

Link nickte nur und setzte leise fort. „Ich sah Rauch und Feuer über der Farm aufsteigen, denn ich war auf dem Weg dorthin, um einen Freund abzuholen…" Epona kam über seine Lippen. So sehr hatte er sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihr gefreut. Aber Epona war spurlos verschwunden. Der nächste kleine Lichtpunkt, der in seinem tristen Dasein erloschen schien. Das nächste unerwartete Ereignis, das seine Seele spalten konnte. Es war so ungerecht. Seine Eltern, sein Leben, seine Freunde und nun Epona. Welchen Preis verlangte das Schicksal noch, ehe es aufhörte ihn zu quälen?

Bekümmert murmelte Link. „Und dann habe ich sie gesehen, diese Hylianer in ihren schwarzen Gewändern." Link sah auf, als ihm das Entscheidende wieder einfiel.

„Diese Idioten haben Moblins Grabarbeiten verrichten lassen." Und die Bilder liefen wie in einem schlechtzusammengeschnittener Film vor seinem Inneren Auge ab. „Ich habe Malon, das Farmmädchen und die anderen befreit, während diese Mistkerle eine Truhe aus der Erde herausgeholt haben. Sie bemerkten mich und schließlich habe ich mich ihnen gestellt, damit Malon und die anderen fliehen konnten." Überrascht blickte Schwindler auf. „Das war aber überaus mutig von dir, wenn nicht sogar heldenhaft."

„Übermütig trifft es wohl eher.", sagte Link schusslig. „Denn schließlich überwältigten sie mich und dann weiß ich nichts mehr." Zorn blitzte in den Augen der merkwürdigen Mannes mit dem störrischen Blick auf und er lief hinüber zu dem Guckloch, sah wie sich die Morgensonne über der Steppe erhob. Und etwas altes Geheimnisvolles wurde gerade mit dem Morgenanbruch in Schwindlers Gestalt erweckt.

„Man nennt sie die Geschundenen der Macht."

„Geschundene der Macht?", wiederholte Link verwirrt. Ein merkwürdiger Name für ein solches Bündnis, das auf einer alten Farm seine Existenz zelebrierte. Geschundene der Macht… was hatte das wohl zu bedeuten?

„Doch niemand will wahrhaben, dass ein solches gefährliches Zusammenkommen in Hyrule existiert. Seit dem Krieg vor fünfzehn Jahren, verschließen die Hylianer wohl einfach die Augen vor derartigen Gefahren."

„Das stimmt nicht.", bemerkte Link widerwillig. Seine kindliche, unvernünftige Seite kann zum Vorschein, als er redete. „Es gibt genug, die sehen, so wie Prinzessin Zelda." Ein Grinsen huschte über Schwindlers Gesicht. „Prinzessin Zelda. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie noch rechtzeitig sieht." Link schwieg dazu, drehte sich um, aus Angst Schwindler könnte mit seinem Scharfsinn und dem klugen Kopf auf seinen Schultern mehr sehen, als er durfte. Und der verschwiegene, mit Geheimnissen umhüllte Kerl besaß sehr viel Wissen angesichts seines doch schmächtigen Lebensalter. Er hatte genug gesehen, erfahren und ertragen müssen…

„Vielleicht solltest du schlafen, Kleiner. Ich wecke dich, sobald es was Neues gibt." Dieser nickte bloß dankend, ließ sich auf die Pritsche fallen, drehte sich gen Wand und starrte doch nur mit offenen, leeren Augen umher, während der Gedanke an Zelda einmal mehr einen Versuch für ihn darstellte, das Licht in seiner Seele wieder zufinden…

,_Es gibt immer jemanden, der uns liebt_.' Ein schöner Satz, dachte der junge Held der Zeit und doch kamen gerade in dem Augenblick die Zweifel wieder zurück, die lange Einsamkeit und die depressiven Tage des Kummers mit den leisen Anfällen, die ihn gelegentlich heimsuchten. Was, wenn die Ereignisse auf der Farm auch nur einer dieser Anfälle gewesen waren? Nur Bilder in seinem Bewusstsein? Wie sollte er verstehen und damit leben, vielleicht die junge Farmtochter Malon entführt zu haben? Mit stiller Verzweiflung starrte der Fünfzehnjährige an die Wand, versuchte das Unmögliche zu begreifen, auch wenn es sich dem Verständnis vieler, vieler Augen entziehen konnte…

_Link befand sich tief in seinen Träumen, verstand nicht, wo er war oder wer ihm direkt gegenüber saß. Er sah nur glänzende Vorhänge, ein stolzes Ritterwappen an der Wand vor ihm und eine runde Tafel mit dem Triforcezeichen in das Holz des Tisches eingearbeitet in einem Saal. Verschwommen und grau wirkten die Bilder, als ob er in der Vergangenheit feststeckte, als ob er auf einem vergilbten Portrait existenziell war. Nachdenklich und erfüllt mit unendlicher Traurigkeit saß Link auf einem Stuhl mit hohen verzierten Armlehnen, wie sie es in Schlössern oder Villen üblich waren. Eine alte Frau mit hochgestecktem grauem Haar, entschlossenen, tapferen Blick aus zwei Paar tiefblauen Augen, die jenen Links gewaltig ähnelten, saß vor ihm und hatte ihre rauen, runzligen Hände fest in seine jugendlichen gelegt. Sie lächelte ihn an, nickte. Link spürte das Spannen seines Herzens, als reagierte ein vergessener Teil seiner Selbst auf diese warmherzige Gestalt. Sie sprach leise zu ihm, als er in ihren Augen zu vergessen begann, vergas vielleicht, wer er war und was sein Schicksal sein sollte. „Du musst dich selbst beschützen, Link. Die Vergangenheit ist in Gefahr. Finde einen Weg…", sagte ihre warme Stimme und ihr Handdrücken in seinen Händen wurde fester. „In Gefahr befindet sich jede Zeit. Risse bilden sich zwischen den Zeiten. Beschütze die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft, die nicht sein sollte. Link, finde zurück!" Und ihre Stimme wurde stimmgewaltiger, als ob er diese Worte nicht verstanden hätte. „Geh' zurück!", rief sie und hielt dem Blick ihrer tiefblauen, entschlossenen Augen stand. „Kehre zurück. Beschütze dich vor dir selbst!" Ihr Abbild wurde echter, lebendiger, als sie ein weiteres Mal nachdrücklich sagte: „Finde zurück!" Dann verschwamm ihr Bild. Ein Bild, das er nicht kennen sollte und doch irgendwann kennen lernen durfte, wenn das Schicksal es ihm gewährte…_

Als Link zur Besinnung kam, lief Schwindler in der Zelle auf und ab. Ein Teil des Kragens seines verschmutzten Hemdes hatte er abgerissen und sich als Pflaster über die aufgeplatzte Stirn geschlungen. Nervös trampelte er umher, hatte seine müden Augen geschlossen, bis er sich auf seinen mit Blut und Dreck beschmierten Armen abstützte.

Er schien noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Link aus seinem Schlaf erwacht war und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Schweiß tropfte von seiner verdreckten Stirn auf den kleinen Holztisch in der Zelle. Dann schlug er widerwillig mit seiner aufgeschürften rechten Hand auf die mit Spreißeln bestückte Holzplatte und verfluchte den Namen Viktor aufs Übelste.

Mit einem Räuspern machte sich Link bemerkbar und schaute in den langen Gang außerhalb und schließlich zu dem schmalen Guckloch, welches einen Blick nach draußen gewährte. Anhand der tiefstehenden Sonne schätzte Link die Uhrzeit auf nach drei Uhr.

„Gegen vier kommt normalerweise die Mahlzeit des Tages.", sagte Schwindler ironisch. Das Wort Mahlzeit hätte er sich schenken können. Meistens war es vergammeltes Brot mit einer Schüssel Wasser, das man vom Boden in den schlammigen Zellen aufgesammelt hatte… Trübsinnig und schwer atmend stand Link auf und spürte mehr Schwäche in seinen wackelnden Gliedern, als er ertragen konnte. Sein Gesichtsfeld verschwamm. Kraftlos sank der junge Held wieder auf die Pritsche.

„Gewöhn' dich lieber an den Fraß hier, besser als zu verhungern.", meinte Schwindler schnippisch und humpelte erbost und aus irgendeinem Grund verärgert zu den verrosteten, kalten Eisenstäben. Ein Murren und Zanken ging durch die Reihen. Dann konnte Link langsames Fußstapfen durch Pfützen hören und das Quietschen von Zellentüren.

„Das Essen kommt.", murrte Schwindler belustigt und lehnte sein Gewicht an die Kerkertüren, um mit seinen geheimnisvollen Augen durch die dunklen, feuchten Kerkergänge zu starren. Link lief mit tränendem Blickfeld und übelkeitserregenden Kopfstechen näher und blinzelte durch die Eisenstäbe. Ein humpelnder Kerl mit einer Krücke erschien und schob einen mit Holzrädern versehenen, klappernden Wagen näher. Er hatte ein Grinsen auf dem alten, in die Jahre gekommenen Gesicht und blieb vor dem kleinen Gefängnis stehen. In dem Augenblick wand der Alte seinen Kopf einige Male von rechts nach links, so als ob er kontrollieren musste, von niemanden bei seinen Handlungen beobachtet zuwerden. Umständlich beugte sich der Alte hinab und zauberte ein eisernes Tablett unter dem Wagen vor. „Danke, Aschwheel.", flüsterte Schwindler, als der Alte ihm Hähnchenbrust auf dem Tablett mit einigen Scheiben Frischbrot reichte.

„Bei Dins Segen, Nicholas. Warum fliehst du nicht endlich?", nuschelte der Alte mit seiner belegten Kehle. „Ich kann nicht. Noch nicht.", entgegnete Schwindler. Lord Aschwheel schüttelte bloß den Kopf angesichts dieses Satzes. „Viktor bringt dich noch um, wenn du nicht bald abhaust!", sagte der Alte stur und dämpfte wieder seine Worte, als andere Gefangene ihre Ohren spitzten. Dann sah Aschwheel hinüber zu Link, der dem Gerede ebenfalls lauschte. Sofort unterband der Alte sein Gerede.

„Keine Sorge.", meinte Schwindler. „Der Junge dort hat das Herz am rechten Fleck." Undefinierbare Augen leuchteten dann wieder durch die Gefängnistüren. „Wie geht es Lavender?" Der Alte senkte den Kopf und schwieg dazu. Er reichte Schwindler noch eine tiefe Schale, gefüllt mit Met und schob dann den Wagen wieder voran. „Verschwinde, Nicholas.", sagte er, bevor er endgültig zur nächsten Zelle humpelte.

Nicholas… Aha, dachte Link. Dies war also der wahre Vorname des Kerls mit den undefinierbaren Augen und dem großen Geheimnis. Zufrieden brach Nicholas die saftige Hähnchenbrust in der Hälfte entzwei und reichte Link die eine duftende Hälfte. „Hier, du kannst das bestimmt eher gebrauchen als ich."

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns nahm Link das Angebot an und stopfte sich gierig eine Portion Fleisch in den jugendlichen Magen. „Vielen Dank.", meinte Link schmatzend. Noch nie hatte jemand so edelmütig etwas mit ihm geteilt. Ein schönes Gefühl, wenn man auf diese Weise beachtet wurde. Den Blick wieder senkend aß Link langsam und genießend weiter. Seit Tagen das erste Stück Fleisch, welches er in den Magen bekam.

„Es schadet dir bestimmt nicht, wenn du ein wenig öfter ein Grinsen zustande bekämst.", bemerkte Schwindler mit belehrenden Blick und hielt Link eine Scheibe Weißbrot unter die Nase. Link schwieg wieder, wusste ohnehin nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er schwieg. Der Held der Zeit schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, wie er seine Geheimnisse und die Wahrheit hinter seinem Gesicht erzählen sollte. Schweigen war einfacher und tröstlicher, wenn die Wahrheit so unverständlich und unglaublich klang.

„Möchtest du auch einen Schluck Met. Aber ich warne dich, Kleiner, der ist ziemlich stark." Und Schwindler trank schlürfend von der Schale. Das starke Gebräu lief fließend an dem zerzausten Bart des Dreißigjährigen hinab. Link zuckte wie so häufig mit den Schultern und nahm die Schale an. Vorsichtig roch er daran und setzte die Holzschale an die Lippen. Er fühlte das hochprozentige Gebräu auf seiner trockenen Zunge und begann fürchterlich zuhusten, als der Met seinen Gaumen berührte. Hastig stand Link auf, atmete scharf ein und hustete immer weiter. „Verdammt!", fauchte er. „Welch' Teufelszeug." Ringend hielt er beide Hände an seine Kehle, brach ein Stück Brot ab, nur um einen anderen Geschmack im Mund zu haben.

Derweil lachte Schwindler nur begeistert. „Ich habe dich ja gewarnt.", sagte er belustigt. Haha… wirklich lustig, dachte Link gelangweilt. War das Leben für diesen Kerl nicht mehr als ein spaßhaftes Spiel? Verärgert setzte sich Link wieder auf die Pritsche, aß sein Hähnchenfleisch und spuckte die Knochen aus.

Schwindler lugte wieder nach draußen. Ernst wurde sein Blick nun. Er wartete auf die Nacht, wartete auf die Freiheit, auch wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund an diesen Ort gebunden war…

Es dauerte nicht lange und die gewünschte Nacht brach herein. Schwindler zog sich derweil einen grauen, verschmutzten Umhang über, der bisher lässig über der Stuhllehne hing. Er schnallte seinen Gürtel enger und prüfte mit wachem Blick die erleuchteten Gänge. Auch Link machte sich bereit. „Hast du schon mal ein Schloss gebrochen, Junge?", fragte Schwindler wissbegierig. Link nickte bloß, erinnerte sich an die Hunderte von Schlössern, die er geöffnet hatte und besann sich auf jenen Aufenthalt in Gefangenschaft der Gerudofrauen. Den unsäglichen, makaberen Zuständen dort war Link durch viel Geschick und ein vorlautes Mundwerk entgangen. Heikle Zustände, dachte er, denn wann immer Gerudofrauen einen knackigen Mann in ihrer Gewalt hatten, waren dessen Aussichten nicht gerade rosig. Diesen widerlichen Gedanken abtuend, denn Link verstand sowieso den Sinn der Dinge nicht, die Gerudoweiber von ihren Gefangenen wollten, blickte er mit seinen kühlen, scharfsinnigen Augen nach draußen, grübelte kurz nach Möglichkeiten die vielen Fackeln zum Verglimmen zu bringen, denn ihr helles, feuriges Licht war verräterisch für jene, die flüchten wollten.

Schwindler reichte Link die lange Nadel und murmelte: „Dann versuch' dein Glück." Sofort machte sich Link an dem Fluchtweg zu schaffen. Während Schwindler wachsam den verdreckten, muffigen Flur beäugte.

„Da kommt wer. Weg!", nuschelte Schwindler schnell und hievte den Fünfzehnjährigen auf seine Beine. Hastig legten sich die Gefangenen wieder in ihre Pritschen, schauspielerten und begannen gespielt zu schnarchen.

Es war nur ein Wächter, der seine Runde drehte und dann pfeifend, wohl auf Vorfreude, sich an irgendeiner Hure zu vergehen, davon hüpfte.

„Aber jetzt.", eiferte Link und sprang ruhig Blut bewahrend zu der Kerkertür. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Blondschopf hatte das Schloss geknackt.

„Du bist nicht mal schlecht, Kleiner.", meinte Schwindler und schob die Kerkertür auffallend sachte, sodass nicht ein Quietschen durch die Gänge hallte, zur Seite.

„Hatte ja genug Training.", murrte Link und schlich leise, ohne das geringste Stiefelgeklapper zu hinterlassen hinaus in den Gang, löschte planvoll, als kluge Vorkehrung das Feuer der ersten Fackel. Schwindler war ohne es sich anmerken zulassen beeindruckt von dem Jungen. Vorkehrend legten sie die zerfetzten Decken und das bisschen Unrat der Zelle auf die Pritschen, deckten alles ordentlich zu, sodass der Eindruck entstand, die Gefangenen jener Zelle würden schlafen. Grinsend schlich Nicholas als erster geräuschlos vorwärts, wusste genau, wie man sich unauffällig vorwärts bewegte und fühlte den jungen Link hinter sich herschleichen.

Niemand bemerkte die zwei Paar Stiefel, die sich ruhig und sachte durch die Gänge stahlen, denn es war spät und die Nacht legte ihre Arme über die Welt. Kein Gefangener legte Wert auf das Leuchten der Fackeln, das in der Dunkelheit Doomrents verging. Es war Glück, dachte Link, Glück musste es sein, dass sie bisher noch niemand bemerkt hatte. Leise und mit kochendem Blut erreichten die Entflohenen eine in die Höhe führende, steinerne Wendeltreppe, hörten gehetztes Atmen aus ihren beiden Mündern. Schwindler schlich vorneweg, lockte Link mit einer vertrauenspendenden Handbewegung hinter sich her. Still war es hier, nur ein Rauschen des Windes sang ein einsames Lied in der Feste Doomrents. Nach wenigen Minuten gelangten die Fliehenden einen weiteren Gang, wo Fackeln an den kalten Mauern den Weg leuchteten. Alte, verstaubte Vorhänge hingen wie Wachposten an den Fenstern und neben den Türen in andere Bereiche der Burg.

Plötzlich Schritte. Dumpfes Geklapper, welches sich gefährlich näherte. Schnell hastete Link zur Seite, versuchte sein Abbild hinter einem Vorhang zu verstecken, aber Schwindler packte ihn leichtfertig am Kragen, zwang ihn dazu einfach stehen zu bleiben. Empört wendeten sich Links kalte tiefblaue Augen in die Richtung von Schwindlers Gesicht, der standhaft und sicher in dem Gang stehen blieb.

Als ob die Götter ihnen einen Fluchtweg ebneten, entfernten sich die Schritte wieder und zurück blieb nur Stille. Nicholas musste sich in dieser Burg sehr gut auskennen. Stimmt ja, dachte Link. Immerhin saß er schon viel länger hier fest. Vielleicht hatte man ihn für das Verrichten niederer Arbeiten in andere Räumlichkeiten geführt. Sicheren Schrittes eilte Schwindler nun voraus, bog an der nächsten Kreuzung rechts ab und betrat eine winzige, unauffällig Seitentür. „Hierher.", flüsterte er Link zu. Geschwind folgte er dem Häftling und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie beide nun in einer stolzen Waffenkammer standen. Mehrere Äxte und Morgensterne hingen an den Wänden. Stolze Hylianerschilde mit dem königlichen Falken standen hier und da. Und nicht weit von den Schilden lag Links Schwert und seine anderen Sachen auf einem Tisch. „Mein Schwert.", freute er sich und schnallte sich seine Waffe zufrieden auf den Rücken.

„Du bist Linkshänder?", meinte Schwindler verblüfft, denn er hatte einen genauen Blick für Details und bemerkte die Art und Weise, wie Link das Schwert auf den Rücken schnallte.

„Bewundernswert.", setzte er fort. „Es ist gefährlicher für das Herz das Schild in der rechten Hand zu haben. Aber…" Und Nicholas schmunzelte, während er sich selbst einen Dolch an seiner linken Wade umschnallte. „… ich kannte früher einst einen talentierten Schwertkämpfer, der ebenso Linkshänder war und im Grunde genommen als unschlagbar galt. Mein Lehrmeister.", sagte Schwindler stolz. „Arn Fearlesst war sein Name. Aber was aus ihm wurde, weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er zusammen mit seiner edlen Gemahlin das Land verlassen, als der Krieg vor fünfzehn Jahren begann. Von seinem Unterricht profitiere ich heute noch." Schmunzelnd steifte Schwindler einen langen Umhang über und versteckte ein Schwert an seinem zerschlissenen Ledergürtel.

„Zeit zu gehen.", sagte er selbstsicher und öffnete sachte die kleine Tür erneut.

Gemächlich und vorsichtig wandelten die Beiden wie Gespenster durch die eigentümliche Burg und sahen mehr und mehr Lichter aus dem Nordbereich des Gebäudes.

„Dort drüben ist der große Saal.", murmelte Nicholas leise. „Seitdem Viktor hier der Herr ist, finden dort immer unkeusche, dirnenhafte Feierlichkeiten statt. Du weißt schon, Kleiner…", meinte Schwindler, als er den irritierten Blick auf Links unwissenden Gesicht bemerkte. „Die Wachen, Soldaten und der andere Abschaum, der sich königlicher Ritter nennt, laden sich dann immer die Huren ins Schloss ein, um sich zu amüsieren. Unser Glück." Link schüttelte abtuend die Schultern, denn das war eine seiner großen Fehlerchen, welche ein Waldleben bei den Kokiris mit sich brachte. Man hatte keine Ahnung von Liebe und Leidenschaft und Link war hinsichtlich dieser Dinge so unwissend wie kein Zweiter. Ahnungslos und einfältig. Denn Link war wohl alles andere als aufgeklärt darüber, dass bei den Hylianern die Kinder nicht von Bäumen erschaffen wurden… (Armer, armer Link . Aber das ist die logische Konsequenz eines Erwachsenwerdens bei einem kleinen Waldvolk, die von dem weisen Dekubaum erschaffen wurden. Diesen Umstand hat wohl noch niemand bedacht…)

Ihr unbemerkter Weg führte sie hinaus ins Freie, in den Burginnenhof, wo das Wiehern der Pferde als unverhohlener Laut in die Nacht schallte. Vom prall mit Leuten gefüllten Saal der Burg dröhnte lautes Geschrei, Gegröle und widerliches, schiefes Gesinge von angetrunkenen Rittern, die mit Dirnen auf das Wohl Hyrules anstießen. Schwindler und Link sputeten unbemerkt hinaus ins Freie, durchquerten erneut einen kleinen Geheimgang, da die Zugbrücke als einzige gut bewacht schien.

Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen und die zwei Hylianer standen erleichtert und zutiefst zufrieden auf einem Feldweg hinter dem Gebäude. Schnell setzten sie ihren Weg fort und machten erst eine Pause hinter einigen Felsen, wo sie sich seufzend ins weiche Steppengras fallen ließen.

„Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft.", sagte Schwindler lachend und spielte mit einen mit Edelsteinen verzierten Dolch. „Ich muss sagen, ohne dich Glückspilz wäre ich wohl nie so gut herausgekommen. Die Göttinnen scheinen ein Auge auf dich zu haben, Kleiner." Mehr als nur eins, dachte Link, denn immerhin befand sich das Fragment des Mutes in seinem Besitz. Das Schicksal und vielleicht die Göttinnen als dessen Stellvertreter hatten sicherlich noch eine Menge mit dem einstigen Helden der Zeit vor… Wieder schwieg Link, versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren und nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass es ihm inzwischen wieder piepegal war, aus dem Gefängnis entflohen zu sein. Denn jetzt lief er als Bandit frei herum. Als Entführer… Wohin sollte Link gehen? Sicherlich würden die Wachen am Morgen den Betrug in der kalten Zelle feststellen und sofort nach Link und Schwindler fahnden…

„Was tust du jetzt?"

„Ich muss zur Farm." Schwindler stand auf und packte Link grob an den Schultern. „Davon rate ich dir ab. Sei froh, dass du deinen Kopf noch auf den Schultern hast. Wenn du jetzt zur Farm aufbrichst, wird die Familie des entführten Farmmädchens alles andere als erfreut sein, dich zusehen."

„Und was bei Farore soll' ich tun? Wie soll ich meine Unschuld denn sonst beweisen? Basil und Talon wissen, dass ich Malon nicht verschleppt habe. Schließlich sind sie mit ihr geflüchtet." Schwindler setzte ein trübsinniges Gesicht auf, etwas, was Link bei diesem merkwürdigen Kerl noch nicht gesehen hatte. „Denk' an die Worte Viktors, Kleiner."

„Ja? Und was ist mit ihm?"

„Hast du vergessen, was er sagte? Die Familie Lon-Lon beschuldigt dich mit dem Entführungsvorwurf. Niemand anderem hast du die elende Nacht in der Gefängniszelle zu verdanken."

„Toll. Und was interessiert dich das?" schallte Links Stimme durch die Nacht. Aus Schwindlers geheimnisvollen Augen leuchtete ein nie da gewesenes Feuer des Wissens. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und bemerkte, als er aufstand. „Setz' deinen Weg fort, Link. Aber sei' dir gewahr, dass man dich sucht. Du bist nun ein Geächteter, ein Verfolgter der Monarchie Harkenias."

„Zum Teufel mit Harkenia. Du hast absolut keine Vorstellung davon, was ich nicht schon alles für dieses beschissene Land getan habe." Und die grenzenlose Wut auf sein Schicksal übermannte den einstigen Helden der Zeit. „Ich habe Blut an meinen Händen.", brüllte Link entgeistert und achtete nicht auf das entsetzte Gesicht Schwindlers. „Blut für Hyrule. Niemand und erst Recht nicht der tolle König Hyrules hat das Recht mich für irgendeine Lüge einzusperren." Außer sich vor Rasche riss Link seinen Handschuh herunter, wo sich das mit Flüchen befleckte Triforcefragment verbarg.

„Siehst du das?", sagte link auffordernd, während Starsinn und blanker Hass aus seinen tiefblauen Augen drang. „Dieses verdammt Fragment hat mein ganzes Leben zerstört. Niemand…" Und damit stand Link auf und lief einige Meter weiter, bis er in den Himmel starrend stehen blieb. „Niemand hat das Recht mir irgendetwas vorzuschreiben."

Und das erste Mal hatte Schwindler keinen Kommentar parat. Er war sprachlos, so wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Dieser Junge besaß ein Abzeichen der drei Göttinnen, etwas, was jedem Wesen unermesslichen Reichtum, Macht und Weisheit versprach. Dieser Junge… er war ein Kind des Schicksals. Deshalb also umgab eine seltsame Form des Glückes diesen Kerl. Und deshalb war Link etwas so Besonderes, das Nicholas sofort gespürt hatte.

Mit eingeschlichener Kälte in seinem Blick drehte sich Link zu dem Dreißigjährigen, der nun vielleicht nicht mehr den fünfzehnjährigen Jungen vor sich hatte, nein, selbst jener konnte nun erkennen, wie wissend und lebenserfahren der einsame Hylianer ihm gegenüber war.

„Du weißt nun etwas, dass du nicht wissen solltest.", sagte Link und drehte sich um. „Leb' wohl, Nicholas."

„Warte, Link. Wohin wird dich dein Weg führen?"

„_Zurück…_", war alles, was er sagte. So schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten, rannte Link davon, auf zurück in die kleine Scheinwelt, aus der er stammte. Zurück in die märchenhaften Kokiriwälder, ein Ort, an dem ihn niemand finden würde, wo er seine Ruhe hatte, auch wenn er nicht dorthin gehörte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen rannte er zurück, wünschte sich, er könnte sein Leben beim Verlassen des Waldes ganz von vorne beginnen. Er würde der Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern vielleicht entsagen, wäre niemals auf die Bitte Prinzessin Zeldas eingegangen, ihm die Drei Heiligen Steine zubringen. Er hätte vielleicht niemals das verlogene Schicksal akzeptiert, welches in jetzt so quälte und wäre niemals als der Held der Zeit, den doch niemand kannte, erwacht.

Der Held der Zeit- ein Ammenmärchen war es nur, denn niemand erinnerte sich. Niemand ahnte um die einstige Gefahr des Bösen aus der Wüste. Nicht ein Ereignis Links Abenteuers in der alternativen Zeit war Wirklichkeit. Nichts…

Schwindler beobachtete den einsamen Jungen aus der Ferne. „Bis bald, Kleiner." Mitgefühl zeigte sich in jenen undefinierbaren Augen, denn auch Nicholas hatte in seinem Leben alles verloren, was ein Mann verlieren konnte. Doch das waren vergangene Dinge, die er niemanden mitteilen wollte. Auch er hatte ein unbestreitbares Ziel. Ein weniger edles Ziel mit dem Namen Rache…

* * *

An die, die keine Reviews schreiben wollen, können, möchten und so weiter: Warum lest ihr dann überhaupt, wenn ihr euch nicht mitteilt? Habt ihr Angst, ich könnte euch auffressen? Echt seltsam... grummel... 


	5. Kapitel 4

Ein neues Kapitel, für alle diejenigen, die vor allem auf ein herzzerreißendes Wiedersehen des verwünschten Helden der Zeit mit seiner Prinzessin warten... liebe Grüße an alle Leser! Und Reviews sind immer herzlich willkommen... hätte so gerne mal ein wenig Kritik...

* * *

**Kapitel 4 **

Die Sonne stand glühend im Zenit. Kühle, graue Schleier zogen am hellen Himmel vorüber. Spärlich schienen warme Sonnenstrahlen durch dichte, großblättrige Kronen alter Bäume hier im Herzen des Waldes, wo einst Kokiris spielten, tanzten und lachten. Ein strahlender Schimmel trug seine Herrin durch die alten Wälder, denn es war ihr erlaubt hier zu sein entgegen vieler anderer neugieriger Seelen, die sich in die Wälder wagten, nur um Wissensdurst und Übermut zu stillen. Gemächlich trabte der weiße Hengst über herausstehende, knorrige Wurzeln, über uraltes, niemals vergehendes Gras in den alten magischen Wäldern. Seine Reiterin war verhüllt, ein weißlicher, glänzender Mantel gewebt aus gutem Stoff verbarg ein zartes Antlitz.

Reichliches Vögelgezwitscher begleitete ihren Weg. Licht schien sie auszusenden mit jedem leisen Trab der vier Hufe auf altem, sattgrünen Gras. Eine sanfte mit Garn überzogene Hand streichelte über den Hals des Hengstes. „Gut, Silberregen. Wir rasten kurz." Anmutig ließ sich die Reiterin aus dem schicklichen Damensattel gleiten und schob ihre weiße Kapuze zurück. Das wunderschöne Bild Prinzessin Zeldas mit geflochtenem Haar gab sich preis. Sachte wischte sie sich einige goldene Strähnen aus dem schwitzenden Gesicht, während ihre Füße leicht, fast schwebend durch den dichten Mischwald wandelten. Sie trat näher an einen der vielen, unbekannten und doch lebenden Bäume heran, legte verträumt eine Hand auf harte Rinde und murmelte mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme: „Auch du kannst mir nicht sagen, wo ich finde, was ich doch auf ewig suche…" Sie wand sich ab und ein trauriger Blick ging gen Himmel.

„Link… wo bist du nur?", sagte sie leise und blickte mit ihren blauen, weisen Augen in den merklichen, näherrückenden Schatten der Wälder.

Seit Tagen schon suchte sie nach ihm. Seit Tagen schon…

Mit dem Erreichen der Kunde, ihrem Freund aus Kindertagen wurde der Vorwurf einer Entführung gemacht, eilte Prinzessin Zelda, mit der königlichen Erlaubnis ihres fürsorglichen Vaters, durch Hyrule, auf der Suche nach dem Helden der Zeit. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr für sie, sich außerhalb der Schlossmauern frei zu bewegen. Seitdem ihr Vater wusste, welche Macht sich hinter dem zierlichen Bild seiner wunderschönen Tochter verbarg, hatte er aus aufgegeben, sie, so wie er immer zu sagen pflegte, einzufangen…

Zelda erinnerte kurz den Beginn letzter Woche, wo Sir Viktor, ein hochrangiger Ritter des hylianischen Ministeriums, die Anklagepunkte gegen Link verließ, die da waren Entführung Malons und Beihilfe zur Flucht eines Strafgefangenen, der seit vielen Wochen schon auf sein Urteil wartete. Stürzend war sie aus dem Schloss geflohen, mit Gepäck und Proviant bestückt, und suchte nach ihm. Natürlich hatte König Harkenia sofort veranlasst, die Anklagepunkte gegen Link fallen zulassen, auch wenn er sich dadurch einige Feinde in seinen Reihen und natürlich einen schlechten Namen bei der Lon-Lon- Familie machte.

Seitdem suchte die Trägerin des Fragmentes der Weisheit nach Link, wollte ihm die Mitteilung machen, frei zu sein und ihm ferner eine Anmeldungsschrift für die Ritterschule im Norden überreichen. Links Vater war einst Ritter. Es sollte des Helden weiterer Lebensweg sein, ebenfalls vom dortigen feinen Unterricht zu profitieren. Aber Link ließ sich einfach nicht finden. Er schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein…

Die Prinzessin der Hylianer stieg wieder auf ihren Schimmel und ergriff die Zügel. Ein melancholischer Blick schweifte hinab zu einem kleinen rotbraunen Eichhörnchen, welches die stolze Hylianerin scherzhaft beäugte. Es hatte eine angebissene Eichel zwischen den kleinen Pfötchen und hüpfte damit piepsend von dannen.

Leben… das war das einzigartige Leben, welches Link nicht mehr sehen wollte.

„Wo bist du nur?", rief Zelda hinaus in die Stille der Wälder. Denn es waren nicht nur die Neuigkeiten, die sie Link überbringen wollte. Was ihr wie ein Stein auf dem Herzen lag, war sein momentaner Zustand. Sie fühlte sich wie erdrückt, schwach, fast hilflos, wenn sie an ihn dachte, als ob mehr als nur die Einsamkeit letzter Tage auf ihm lastete. Zelda spürte und wusste, dass es ihm alles andere als gut ging…

„Link… wo bist du?", schallte es erneut durch den ruhigen Kokiriwald, während der adlige Schimmel weiter seines Weges trabte.

Tatsächlich humpelte nicht weit entfernt ein junger Mann durch die Wälder. Hechelnd, nach wenigen Sekunden Laufen schon triefend nach Atem ringend, bewegte er sich vorwärts und konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wie lange er schon hier seine Runden drehte. Ab und an klammerte er sich an Äste, versuchte durch ein tränendes, verschwommenes Gesichtsfeld zu blicken, aber konnte nicht ausmachen, wo er war. Tagelang wanderte er nun schon durch die Wälder, verstand nicht, wieso er sich verlaufen hatte. Oder konnte es sein, dass der alte Dekubaum seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr wünschte, nicht mehr duldete?

Der fünfzehnjährige Blondschopf ließ sich nach Luft ringend auf das weiche Gras sinken und lehnte sich erschöpft an einen der in die Höhe schießenden Nadelbäume. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren und die Orientierung. Lange war es her, dass er sich das letzte Mal irgendwo verlaufen hatte und nun quälte ihn seine eigene Schussligkeit und die Tatsache, dass er mit hungrigem Magen hier zusammengesunken war. Seine Augen schlossen sich zwanghaft. Schweißperlen rannen über seine Stirn, während unerträgliches, schnellendes Herzpochen ihn folterte. Ein leichter, und doch fieser Schmerz in seiner linken Brusthälfte setzte ein, kam gewaltiger mit der Minute und hinterließ einen nach Atem ringenden, müden Hylianer. Krampfartig begann sein Herz nun zu schlagen. Heftig presste der Jugendliche eine Hand auf sein Herz, fühlte sich, als ob etwas ihn auffressen wollte. Der Schmerz wurde schlimmer, beißender, arbeitete sich vorwärts, hinein in seinen Magen und dann stieg die Qual in seinen Kopf. Hechelnd sank Link immer weiter nieder, schlug die Hände an seine Ohren und wusste doch, was folgte. Zermürbende Bilder brannten sich erneut in seinen Geist. Blutender Regen tropfte nieder, während ihn ringsherum Flammen umzingelten. Das Blut tropfte über seinen Kopf, bis er jenen schreiend in die Höhe reckte. Er sah sich selbst von oben herab, sah sein Gesichtsfeld, übersät mit Wunden, übersät mit Blut…

Wimmernd entkam seiner Kehle: „Hör' auf… Hör' verdammt noch mal auf." Und Link trommelte wie wildgeworden mit seinen Fäusten auf den mit Nadeln und abgefallenen Blättern übersäten, weichen Waldboden, schlug darauf ein, während herzerreißende Laute aus seinem Mund schallten.

Nach wenigen Minuten war der Anfall vorüber und Link lag mit totem Blick bauchseitig auf dem Gras. Er rührte sich nicht, während seine tiefblauen Augen durch die vielen langen Grashalme starrten. Kleine Käfer wippten an den Gräsern auf und ab. Ameisen krabbelten über den liegenden Körper Links. Er rührte sich einfach nicht, wollte nicht wissen, dass er lebendig war. Die merkwürdigen Anfälle kamen häufiger, wurden schlimmer und schmerzhafter. Er atmete kaum, schloss die Augen und blieb weiterhin einfach liegen. Link starrte mit offenen Augen umher und doch registrierte er nichts, keine Bewegungen, keine Geräusche.

Eine halbe Stunde später lag er immer noch starr auf dem Gras und sein toter Blick verharrte weiterhin an den Grashalmen. Konnten die schmerzhaften Anfälle nicht aufhören? Was passierte nur mit ihm?

Seine Ohren vernahmen nicht die besorgte Stimme, die nach ihm rief. Es interessierte ihn nicht, er fühlte sich tot und leblos. Mit jeder Sekunde die schwand, hatte der Blondschopf den Eindruck selbst zu schwinden, zu verblassen, zu vergehen…

Hufgetrappel näherte sich. Ein erschrockener Schrei entkam dem Reiter eines weißen Pferdes. Aufgeregt hetzte Prinzessin Zelda von ihrem getreuen Ross, lief mit lautem Geräusch ihrer teurem Schuhe näher, rief Link bei seinem einprägsamen Namen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er blieb wie er war und starrte mit leerem Blick zu den Grashalmen. Die Welt war so anders von hier unten, so unbedeutend…

„Link!" Zeldas aufgeregter Schrei drang an seine Ohren. Dann fühlte er zwei Arme, die ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck umdrehten. Unbeeindruckt, ja fast teilnahmslos, ließ er die anmutige Hylianerin ihm gegenüber angesichts seines leblosen Körpers verzweifeln. Denn weiterhin starrte er ins Nichts, rührte sich nicht und verspürte nicht den Drang, Zelda mit einem Blick oder einfachen Worten klarzumachen, dass er nicht bewusstlos war.

Ruhelos klopfte Zelda auf Links Wangen, führte dann eine seiner eiskalten Hände an ihre Wangen und murmelte noch einmal seinen Namen.

„Bitte… Link…", wimmerte sie und ließ sich endgültig zu ihm auf die Knie sinken. Dann fühlte er Tränen an seiner eisigen Hand. Merkwürdig war die feuchte, salzige Substanz von Zeldas Augen. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gespürt oder wahrgenommen. Reine, ehrliche Tränen an seiner linken Hand, mit der stillen Hoffnung, sie könnten das unsichtbare, bestialische Blut daran irgendwie abwaschen. Ihre andere, warme Hand, wie sehr hatte Link eine solche warme Hand vermisst, wanderte an seinen Hals. Ein Schluchzen entkam Zeldas Mund. Sie rang mit der ungeheuren Angst, der einstige Held der Zeit könnte nicht mehr am Leben sein… Angestrengt suchte sie nach seinem Puls, tastete vorsichtig seinen sonnengebräunten Hals ab. Anscheinend fand sie den Puls nicht sofort. Sie wurde nervöser, wurde hilfloser und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Sie klammerte sich an seine nussbraune Leinentunika und schluchzte leise.

Noch nie war Zelda ihm so nah gewesen. Ein angenehmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn und doch ertrug er es einfach nicht. Und es geschah in dem Moment, dass Link zwinkerte, ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab, auch wenn dieses Lebenszeichen mit Abweisung hinterlegt war.

„Lass das…", sagte er bitter, stieß eine geschockte Prinzessin von sich weg und richtete sich auf, ohne ihrem sanften, tränenreichen Blick zu begegnen. In Zeldas Innerem schien in dem Moment alles zu zerbersten. Ihr Gefühlszustand glich einem reinsten Chaos, bestehend aus Wut, Freude und kalter, übersättigter Distanz.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht…", flüsterte sie und wischte sich einige Tränen von den Wangen. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Ich habe nur geschlafen", log Link, als ob es selbstverständlich für ihn wäre zu lügen. Damit stand er auf, taumelte schräg zur Seite und hielt sich gerade so auf den Beinen.

„Mit offenen Augen?", sagte Zelda bedacht und lief langsam zu ihm hinüber.

„Was kümmert es dich. Ja, verdammt!", murrte Link und fühlte deutlich seine Kräfte schwinden. Schon wieder zehrte irgendetwas an ihm, das er nicht kannte und nicht verstand. Er drehte Zelda den Rücken zu, um nicht schwach oder jämmerlich vor ihrem würdevollen Erscheinungsbild zu wirken und tat erneut jegliche wärmenden Gefühle ihr gegenüber ab, sah sie als Halluzination oder irrsinnigen Wunsch, verstanden zu werden. Ein Wunschtraum, der sich nicht erfüllen würde, auch nicht in einer magischen Welt wie Hyrule es war.

Nach Luft schnappend fasste sich Link an seinen hämmernden Schädel, fühlte seine glühende, in Schweiß gebadete Stirn und wollte in dem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als einfach seine Ruhe haben. Aber Zelda würde nicht gehen, nicht ehe sie wusste, was er zu wissen galt.

„Was willst du?", hechelte Link und lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm neben ihm, um nicht umzukippen.

„Dir helfen…", sprach sie leise und legte langsam eine Hand über seine Schulter. Eine kurze Berührung und Zelda fühlte einen gewaltsamen Schlag in ihrem Gesicht durch die seelische Verbindung zu Link. Es schien, als hätte man seine Seele gespalten und ihn stattdessen mit kaltem Wahnsinn angereichert. Geschockt zog sie ihre Hand weg, fühlte Verbitterung und mentale Krankheit durch jene Berührung. Was war das nur? Ein Fluch?

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe…", seufzte Link und fühlte immer stärker den Drang, hier auf der Stelle, sofort, vor den Augen der Prinzessin zusammenzusinken. Er spürte immer mehr eine Art Aufgeben, Zelda zu bitten, ihm zu helfen, aber der Funken Stolz und Sturheit in seinem Kopf, der geblieben war, hielt ihn eisern davon ab.

Sein Gesichtsfeld wurde wieder dunkler und das Trommeln in seinem Kopf setzte ein. Nein, nicht hier, befahl er den schwarzen Mächten, die ihn folterten. Nicht vor der Prinzessin…

„Lass mich allein", brachte Link hervor, spürte schmerzhaft Schweiß in seine Augen laufen und stützte eine Hand an seinen dröhnenden Schädel.

„Nein!", sagte sie engstirnig und laut. Die zukünftige Herrscherin kam in dem Moment zum Vorschein und die Tatsache, dass Zelda schon lange darauf getrimmt wurde, laute Reden zuhalten.

„Ich habe seit Tagen nach dir gesucht."

„Wie schön. Da du mich jetzt gefunden hast, macht es dir sicherlich nichts aus, mich wieder in Ruhe zulassen", entgegnete er verletzend und blickte hinein in die Dunkelheit der Wälder, hoffend, er könnte seinen Weg fortsetzen und nicht einfach zusammenklappen. Zelda blickte traurig zu Boden und kramte eine Rolle hervor, die mit dem königlichen Siegel zugeschweißt war. Mit verkrampften Händen lief sie um Link herum und suchte seinen Blick, aber er sah nur zu Boden, schien nicht einmal registriert zu haben, dass Zelda direkt vor ihm stand. Sein Gesicht schimmerte fiebrig rot. Ja, stellte die Thronerbin bekümmert fest. Link ging es überhaupt nicht gut. Sie legte eine fürsorgliche Hand auf seine brennende Stirn, die er aber anscheinend auch nicht bemerkte.

„Komm' mit mir, Link. Du brauchst Ruhe, Schlaf und ein warmes Bett."

„Wer, bei Nayru, bist du, um mir zu sagen, was ich brauche", fauchte er und lief langsam über das saftiggrüne Gras der Wälder. Die Sonne stach zwischen den Laubblättern hindurch. Schützend hielt der junge Held der Zeit sich eine Hand gegen die Augen.

„Ich bin ein Freund…", sagte Zelda bekümmert und lief stur hinter ihm her. „Ich habe keine Freunde", bemerkte Link widerwillig und stapfte schwankend weiter, fühlte seinen Magen spannen und hatte das Gefühl, sich auf der Stelle übergeben zu müssen. Zelda kämpfte derweil mit den Tränen angesichts dieses in Kälte geschürten Satzes. Es tat weh, direkt in ihrem Herzen. Nicht einmal sie sah Link mehr als Freund an…

„Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen. Begreift Eure Herrlichkeit nicht, dass sie stört!", fauchte Link und begann im nächsten Augenblick kläglich zu husten. Er sank auf seine Knie und hustete sich halb die Seele aus dem Leib. Unkontrollierbar begann er zu zittern. Kälte mischte sich mit kostbarem Blut in seinen Venen. Er stützte seine Hände in das weiche Gras und würgte, als ob ihn jemand vergiftet hätte. Nur kurz öffnete sich seine tiefblauem Augen ein letztes Mal, sahen, dass es Blut war, was er spuckte, bis er kraftlos und direkt vor den Augen der Prinzessin Hyrules zusammenbrach.

Ein lautes, angstverzerrtes Kreischen schallte durch die alten Wälder, als der blonde Hylianer mitgenommen und knackend auf den Boden aufschlug.

Die schlanke Hylianerin handelte schnell, legte ihre bloßen Hände auf Links Brust und schickte ihm einen Stoß warme heilsame Magie. Linderung… Mit einem Zucken nahm Links schwacher Körper den Energiestoß an, machte der traurigen Zelda ein wenig Hoffnung, dass sein jugendliches Herz doch nicht so erfroren war, wie er jedem beweisen wollte.

Nur wenige Minuten von ihnen befand sich ein altes Kokiridorf, wo Link einst einen Platz hatte. Schnell, ohne wertvolle Zeit zu verlieren, pfiff Zelda nach Silberregen, der sofort hertrabte. Mit ihren magischen Kräften beförderte sie den bewusstlosen Jugendlichen quer auf seinen Bauch liegend auf das Ross, sprang auf und preschte mit dem weißen Pferd durch die alten Wälder, auf der Suche nach Schutz und einem Platz, wo sie ihn, entgegen seines schwachköpfigen Willens, versorgen konnte.

Mit tosendem Wiehern gelangte Silberregen in das kleine Kokiridorf, wo einige in grüne Gewänder gekleidete Kinder lachend mit einem großen Stoffball spielten. Gesäuberte kleine Wege führten von einem kindlichen Baumhäuschen zum nächsten. Viele der Gebäude waren mit Moos und Efeuranken umwachsen und daher sehr unauffällig. Links einstiges Zuhause jedoch stach aus den Reihen, so wie er selbst immer wegen der fehlenden Fee oder wegen seines Nabels, denn Kokiri hatten keinen, aus den Reihen herausstach. Es war ein verwachsenes, mit Pflanzen umwuchertes Baumhäuschen mit Leiter.

„Saria!", brüllte die Reiterin, als sie hastend von Silberregen sprang. „Wo bist du, Weise des Waldes. Ich ersuche dich!", setzte Zeldas starke Stimme hinzu. Sie führte ihren Schimmel in das Zentrum des Dorfes und die vielen, spielenden Kokiri stoppten ihre erheiternden Späße, blickten verwundert zu dem stolzen Getier und noch verwunderter auf den bewusstlosen Hylianer, der wie ein Stück erlegtes Fleisch darüber hing.

„Wer bist du, Alternde?", riefen einige.

„Du kannst nicht hier wandeln, denn die Geister des Waldes bestrafen dich.", hallten hohe Kinderstimmen umher.

Zelda verlor immer mehr die Geduld, hetzte mit Silberregen weiter, direkt auf das Häuschen zu, wo Link einst wohnte und ignorierte die kindlichen Fragen der vielen Kokiris. Stattdessen rannte sie auf einen kleinen Kerl mit roten Plauschbacken, grünem Strampelanzug und zerzausten rotblondgelockten Haaren zu. Sie packte den Knirps aufgeregt an seinen kindlichen Armen und sagte nachdrücklich: „Wo ist Saria?"

„Im Verlorenen Wald. Bei der Heiligen Lichtung." Ungeduld wechselte die vorherige Panik in Zeldas Augen ab. „Dann hol' sie. Sofort!", ordnete sie an und hielt dem Kind einen Zeigefinger unter die vorwitzige Nase. „Ich mein's ernst. Und wehe du kommst nicht ohne sie zurück!" Die grünen Augen des Kegels weiteten sich furchtvoll. Er wich zurück und rannte die Arme in die Höhe streckend mit lautem Kindergeschrei einen grünen Hügel hinauf, wo der Eingang zu den Verlorenen Wäldern ruhte.

Derweil stand Zelda mit ihrem stolzen Schimmel vor dem kleinen Haus, wo eine Leiter zu dem Eingang führte. Träge schlossen sich Zeldas Augenlider. Sich konzentrierend hielt sie ihre Handinnenflächen in kurzem Abstand zu einander. Wind wirbelte ihr goldenes Haar auf, welchen sie erschaffen hatte. Magischer Wind einer alten Magie, die in Zeldas einzigartigem Wesen zu finden war. Ihre Augen blinzelten schwach. Ein langsamer Atemzug und die Hylianerin erfüllte ihre Lungen mit frischer Luft, ließ die angesammelte Magie frei, murmelte alte hylianische Formeln in ihren Gedanken, bis jene ihren weichen Lippen entkamen. Formeln alter Magie. Plötzlich hob sich Links ohnmächtige Gestalt vom Pferd, als spannte Zelda mit ihrer Magie unsichtbare Fäden, die seinen Körper transportierten. Langsam führte die legendäre Macht des Triforce den schwachen Körper des Helden der Zeit in die Luft.

Erstaunt sahen die Kokiri zu, trauten ihren Augen nicht und gafften, stöhnten entgeistert auf.

Zeldas blauschillernde Augen öffneten sich ganz, als eine Schweißperle sich an ihrer Stirn zeigte. Immer noch hielt sie ihre Hände nah aneinander, bedacht die magische Kraft nicht enden zulassen. Höher und höher schwebte der verwünschte Körper des Helden der Zeit, bis er sich drehte und sachte, wie durch leichte, warme Schwingen in das Innere des Häuschens bewegte.

Zeldas magische Kraft schwand langsam. Sie fühlte, wie stark jene Fähigkeit nun an ihr zerrte, sie aufsaugte. Nur noch ein Stückchen, sagte sie sich in ihren Gedanken. Vor ihrem geistigen Augen sah sie das kleine Bett vor sich, wo Link ruhen sollte. In ihrem Inneren führte die geheiligte Magie der siebten Weisen den jugendlichen Körper näher und näher heran an die mit Decken belegte Liege. Noch wenige Zentimeter und Link könnte ruhen.

Die Konzentration brach. Sie ließ sich schnaufend auf die Knie sinken, während oben in dem Häuschen das Bett knarrte, ein Beweis, dass Links Körper angekommen war. Mit einem leisen erleichterten Lacher und wackligen Knien kletterte Zelda selbst die kleine Leiter hinauf und schob vorsichtig olivgrüne Vorhänge vor dem Eingang zur Seite. Es war ungewöhnlich dunkel in dem kleinen runden Raum und nur ein einzelnes Fenster über dem Bett, von wo aus der junge, kleine Hylianer einst die Sterne beobachtet hatte, in der ewigen Hoffnung, am Morgen eine Fee zu haben und nicht mehr von den anderen Kindern des Waldes gehänselt zu werden, ließ Licht in das gemischte Dunkel. Sie nahm einen langen Atemzug durch die Nase und roch den ungewöhnlichen Duft hier drin. Ungewöhnlich zimtartig, süß und unglaublich angenehm.

Ruhig entzündete die anmutige Prinzessin den Docht einer kleinen, dunkelgrünen Kerze, die auf einem Nachttischschränkchen direkt neben dem viel zu kleinen Bettchen stand. Der helle Lichtschein verlor sich flackernd auf dem erschöpften Gesicht Links, der bewusstlos längs in dem Bett lag. Zelda nahm ihre aus Garn gestrickten weißen Handschuhe ab und legte ihm besorgt eine Hand über die Stirn. Sie glühte geradezu…

Was war nur los mit ihm, fragte sie ihr Herz. Seine Abweisung und dann dieser merkwürdige Anfall… Seine Krankheit war in der Tat sehr ungewöhnlich. Er besaß doch das Fragment des Mutes. Link konnte überhaupt nicht krank werden und dann auf diese Art und Weise.

Schnell und sich vergewissernd überprüfte sie das Vorhandensein des Fragmentes, nahm seine linke Hand in ihre rechte und blickte angestrengt auf den Handrücken. Seine Hand war eisigkalt, so wie seine kühle Distanz ihr gegenüber.

Das Fragment des Mutes ruhte noch in ihm, das sah und spürte die Prinzessin beruhigt. Auch, wenn es sich lediglich verblasst preisgab. Niemand anderes war rein und vertrauenswürdig genug, eine solche Macht zu tragen. In dem Moment atmete Link scharf durch seine Zähne, sendete ein Pfeifen aus und begann einmal mehr, so wie jede Nacht zu zittern.

„Link…", sagte Zelda energisch. Aber er wachte nicht auf, durchlebte wieder seine Alpträume, durchlebte einen Fluch, gigantischen Schatten der Nacht, folternd, quälend.

„Was hat man dir nur angetan…", setzte sie schwach hinzu. Suchend blickten ihre durchdringenden blauen Augen umher, auf der Suche nach etwas Wärmenden. Hastig klappte sie eine Truhe auf, aber fand nur alten Gerümpel darin. Keine Decke. Kein Kissen. Hatte Link so etwas nicht? Sie schnipste unelegant, gar nicht wie eine Prinzessin, mit den Fingern und hatte eine vortreffliche Idee. Sie entkleidete sich vorsichtig von ihrem schweren, weißlich glänzenden Umhang und deckte den kränkelnden Link damit zu.

Entgegen ihres Willens streichelte Zelda dann durch seine goldblonden Haarsträhnen. Ruckartig griff Link nach ihrer warmen Hand, öffnete blinzelnd die im Kerzenschein flimmernden, dunkelblauen Augen, sah Zelda genau an, träumerisch, vielleicht sogar dankbar. Jene eine Sekunde seines Blickes schien ewig zu währen. Die Prinzessin war sich nicht sicher, aber sie sah Gefühle in seinem Blick, nur kurz, aber doch standhaft. Noch nie hatte er so intensiv, so anspruchsvoll in ihre sanften Augen gesehen.

Er stöhnte auf, bevor sein in Schweiß getränkter Kopf lasch zur Seite sank. Erneut war Link bewusstlos. Kalter Schweiß. Fieber. Husten. Was hatte er sich nur zugezogen? Es konnte keine Erkältung sein. Es konnte keine Grippe sein und auch keine andere Krankheit…

In dem Moment hörte Zelda anderes, klapperndes Stiefelgeräusch. Jemand kletterte die Leiter hinauf und überquerte dann den kleinen Balkon. Das Geräusch wurde unterbrochen und die olivgrünen Vorhänge von zwei kleinen Kinderhänden zur Seite geschoben. Ein koboldartiges Mädchen mit graublauen Augen und grünem Haar trat herein.

„Hallo, Prinzessin.", sagte eine glockenhelle Stimme.

„Saria." Aufgeregt hüpfte Zelda, gekleidet in einer einfachen Miederbluse und einem langen Rock, auf ihre Beine. Das geflochtene kupfernschimmernde Haar wirbelte in der Luft, als Zelda hastend zu Saria lief. „Ich brauche sofort deine Hilfe. Nein, anders, Link benötigt unsere Hilfe." Und Zelda zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm zu dem bewusstlosen Hylianer in dem Bettchen. Saria legte sich vor Schreck ihre Hände über den kindlichen rosa Mund und stürzte aufgebracht näher. „Link!", rief sie. „Was ist mit ihm?" Mit eleganten, ruhigen Schritten trat Zelda neben die kleine Kokiri, die an der Bettkante hing.

„Darauf weiß ich keine Antwort…", sagte Zelda schwach und setzte sich zu Link auf das Bettchen. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten gemeinsam eine Antwort finden.", fuhr die Prinzessin fort. Hilflos sah Saria der königlichen Hoheit ins Antlitz und Wasser tropfte von ihren graublauen Augen. „Sein Zustand kam plötzlich. Vor wenigen Tagen noch besuchte er mich in dem Schloss meiner Familie." Sarias Mundwinkel zogen sich traurig nach unten.

„Er ging, mit der Absicht nicht mehr wiederzukehren, und doch ist er geblieben…", flüsterte Zelda angestrengt, bemüht ihre Fassung zu bewahren.

„Was ist jetzt zu tun?", sagte Saria, denn sie hatte noch nie einen Kranken geheilt oder eine Wunde verbunden. Das war in den Wäldern der Kokiri nie nötig. Eine Schramme da, ein blutiges Knie hier. Aber Verbände hatte man deshalb nie angelegt.

„Der kalte Schweiß frisst ihn auf. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie wärmen. Ich brauche heißes Wasser." Zelda sah ideenreich auf. „Hat Link irgendwo noch eine grüne Tunika?"

„Gewiss lässt sich noch irgendwo eine in seiner Größe finden oder zurecht machen.", meinte Saria.

Zuversichtlich stand Zelda auf und richtete ihr Haupt gen Sonnenuntergang.

„Dann bring' mir diese und eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser. Das wird eine lange Nacht." Saria fand den Mut für ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und eilte schnell wie der Blitz aus dem Häuschen.

Auch Zelda rannte aus dem Häuschen und wühlte in den Satteltaschen Silberregens herum. Sie fand einen Gegenstand, der mit blauen Tüchern umwickelt war, ein langhalsiges kristallenes Fläschchen mit silbriger Flüssigkeit, eine Schatulle mit einer Salbe und die versiegelte Rolle für den Helden der Zeit.

Es musste Vorsehung gewesen sein, die sie diese wertvollen Dinge mitnehmen ließ…

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Weisen standen wieder in dem Häuschen neben dem besinnungslosen jungen Hylianer, der noch nie die Hilfe anderer in Anspruch genommen hatte. Saria stand hilflos im Raum und sah nur zu.

Die anmutige Prinzessin der Hylianer allerdings saß an der Bettkante und begann zunächst damit den jungen Helden von den durchgeschwitzten Klamotten zu befreien. Ohne Schamgefühle oder verlegenes Rot unter den Augen öffnete sie die kupferne Gürtelschnalle, löste die wenigen Schnüre an dem Kragen der nussbraunen, mit Flicken übersäten Tunika und zog dem ahnungslosen Blondschopf die Kleidung vom Leib.

„Was tut Ihr denn da?", meinte Saria halb entgeistert. Denn sie hatte noch nie einen jungen Mann, und Link war um einige Jahre reifer als Mido oder ein anderer Junge hier in den Wäldern, halb nackt gesehen. Zelda musterte die verlegene Saria mit einem obskuren Schmunzeln und begann Links schweißnasses Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Keine Angst, Saria. Ich lass' schon alles dran", erwiderte Zelda eifernd, wollte die beklemmende Stimmung ein wenig verscheuchen. Mit einem Ruck zog sie dem armen, ohnmächtigen Kerl das Hemd über den Kopf. Aber selbst dadurch war Link nicht aufzuwecken. Ein Grund mehr für Zelda sich zu beeilen. Hastig riss sie Link die Stiefel von den kalten Füßen. Zum Teufel, dachte sie, warum hatte er denn nicht einmal ein paar Strümpfe an?

Der schwierige Teil der Arbeit war geschafft, dachte sie, und holte die heiße Schüssel Wasser heran. Sie befeuchtete ein dickes Wolltuch mit dem heißen, klaren Wasser und begann Link sachte den Schweiß von seinem Gesicht zu waschen.

Es stimmte sicherlich, diese Arbeit gehörte nicht zu den Aufgaben einer Prinzessin. Niemand, nicht Impa und auch nicht ihr Vater würden es gutheißen, wenn sie hier Heilerin spielte und damit Arbeit verrichtete. Arbeit. Niemals musste Zelda sich an irgendetwas die Finger schmutzig machen, obwohl sie eigentlich an ein bisschen Arbeit Freude hatte. Regelrechten Spaß hatte sie daran, sich einmal so richtig die Finger schmutzig zumachen, zum Beispiel beim Kuchenbacken oder dem Abwaschen. Letzte Woche, und es gab mehrere solche vortrefflichen Ausnahmen, da hatte Zelda heimlich der Küchenmagd Gordena geholfen, das Geschirr abzuwaschen…

Nebenbei war Link ein Freund für sie, wenn nicht gar ihr wichtigster. Für ihn würde Zelda sicherlich noch mehr tun, als einfach nur eine niedere Arbeit verrichten…

Liebevoll ließ Zelda das warme Tuch an seinen Hals gleiten, wischte einige Male über seine Haut, bis sie das Tuch in die Schüssel zurücksinken ließ und kräftig ausrang. Dann wusch sie langsam seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Wieder ein Schritt geschafft, dachte sie.

„Saria. Reich' mir bitte die Schatulle." Saria nahm das Döschen zittrig in ihre kleinen Hände und übergab es der Prinzessin. Seltsame Ruhe ging von Zelda aus. Ruhe und Wissen, was es zu tun galt. Wie machte sie das, fragte sich Saria. Schon immer bewunderte das Kokirimädchen jene Prinzessin des Schicksals, nicht nur, weil sie außerhalb der Wälder leben durfte, oder weil sie so wunderschön war. Saria beneidete nicht ihren Reichtum oder die vielen Menschen, welche zu ihr aufsahen. Nein, der Punkt, warum Saria sich die Prinzessin als Vorbild nahm, war wohl schon immer das Gefühl, dass Link mehr für sie empfand als für seine einstige Freundin aus den Wäldern. War es Eifersucht? Wohl eher nicht, da Saria niemals die Gefühle einer Frau empfinden würde. Es schien eher Neid zu sein und Bewunderung, aber kein Hassgefühl.

„Was ist da drin?"

„Eine Salbe aus Anis-, Eukalyptus- und Thymianöl. Es wird ihm das Atmen erleichtern", sagte Zelda selbstbewusst und rieb seine mit Narben übersehene Brust mit dem wohlriechendem Material ein. Als das getan war, drehte sich Zelda zu dem koboldartigen Mädchen um. „Jetzt müssen wir lediglich abwarten", sagte sie gedämpft und schaute tiefgründig in das blasse Gesicht des Helden, den niemand kannte. Je länger sie aber in sein Gesicht blickte, mit ihren Augen markanten und einzigartigen Zügen folgte, umso mehr besann sie sich auf die abweisenden Worte aus seinem Mund. Fürsorglich legte Zelda den wärmenden Mantel als Decke auf ihn, achtete darauf, dass er ihn ganz einhüllte und stand dann auf. „Jetzt, wo ich getan habe, was ich konnte, ist es besser ich gehe wieder…", flüsterte Zelda leise und verriet das erste Mal Schwäche vor den graublauen Augen Sarias.

„Warum denn? Solltet Ihr nicht bleiben, bis er erwacht?"

„Er wünscht sich meine Anwesenheit nicht. Deshalb…"

Gerade nahm Zelda das kleine Fläschchen in ihre zarten Hände und wollte Saria beauftragen, jenes Link zu übergeben, falls er aus seinem Schlaf erwacht, als der Heroe einen überraschenden Seufzer von sich gab. Beinahe hätte sie die wertvolle Substanz fallengelassen. Sie startete einen weiteren Versuch, kniete vor dem halbwüchsigen Mädchen nieder und drückte ihr das Gefäß in die Kinderhände. „Saria, hör gut zu." Zeldas sichere, blaue Augen festigten die Worte, die sie gerade sagen wollte. „In diesem Gefäß befindet sich ein sehr starkes Heilmittel. Ein Tropfen reicht aus, um ein ganzes Heer wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Sollte Link jemals wieder einen Anfall, einen Zusammenbruch, erleiden, dann soll er davon einen winzigen Tropfen einnehmen. Es wird ihn im Nu wieder…" Saria schüttelte plötzlich mit dem Kopf und sagte trotzig: „Ihr könnt jetzt nicht gehen." Verwirrt sah Zelda das Mädchen an.

„Aber wieso denn nicht?" Und Saria deutete mit einem ausgestreckten Arm zu dem erschöpfen Körper Links.

„Saria, ich habe meine Verpflichtungen und Link braucht jetzt alles andere als meine Gesellschaft", sagte Zelda verständlich, mit ein bisschen Nachdruck. Doch Saria schüttelte schmollend mit dem Kopf. „Saria!", sagte Zelda lauter. Jetzt brachte die Weise des Waldes Zelda aus irgendeinem Grund in Rasche.

„Wir Kokiris brauchen Schlaf. Ich kann nicht die Nacht auf Link achten.", meinte Saria bedauernd. „Wir sind nicht so wie ihr Hylianer, Prinzessin. Unser Kreislauf und Lebensrhythmus unterliegen anderen Gesetzen als Euren. Wie ruhen zu festen Zeitpunkten und wachen zu festen Zeitpunkten." Aber eigentlich war dies kein wirklicher Grund, das wusste die Prinzessin. Saria hatte etwas äußerst Tückisches in ihrem Blick. Es war nicht die Lebensgewohnheit der Kokiri, die sie band, nein, vielmehr wollte sie unbedingt, dass die Prinzessin über ihren Freund Link wachte.

„Versteht doch, Prinzessin. Ich kenne mich in der Heilkunst nicht aus. Wenn Link jetzt jemanden braucht, dann seid Ihr das." Ihre Augen verleiernd und dann mit trübsinnigem, verzweifelten Ausdruck in dem wunderschönen Gesicht zu Link blickend, nahm Zelda die kristallene Flasche wieder an sich.

„Wie du meinst. Ich bleibe…", flüsterte Zelda und schloss anmutig die Augen, während sie ihr Haupt zur Seite wand und eine Hand auf ihr Herz legte. Sie hatte sich schneller überzeugen lassen, als es normal war. Wie konnte man auch einen so attraktiven, jungen Mann nicht pflegen wollen, dachte Zelda kurz. Räuspernd besann sie sich wieder auf ihre Manieren.

„Hast du weitere Decken für mich? Ich denke, der Umhang reicht nicht aus…", setzte Zelda hinzu, um von ihrem Trübsinn, der stillen Verzweiflung, Link könnte es gar nicht gefallen, dass sie bei ihm blieb, abzulenken.

„Natürlich", sagte Saria erfreut, grinste hinterhältig und fand es ausgesprochen toll, dass die Prinzessin Hyrules sich hier in Kokiri aufhielt.

Wenige Minuten später brachte sie einen Stapel Decken, sowie Kissen, verschwand und ließ die Prinzessin Hyrules alleine mit ihren einstigen, so tapferen Helden.

Einige Stunden verstrichen. Noch immer stand ein heller Mond am Himmel, der seinen kühlen Schein durch das kleine Fensterchen in Links Häuschen schickte. In Kokiri war es unheimlich ruhig, denn alle Kinder des Waldes schliefen, träumten vom Glücklichsein und von den zauberhaften Spielen in den magischen, unsterblichen Wäldern.

Zeldas saß mit einer Decke um ihre Schultern auf einem kleinen Holzstuhl, las ein altes, Geheimnisse über Hyrule erzählendes Büchlein, während die kleinen Kerzen in dem Baumhaus herabbrannten. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick hinüber zu der ruhenden Form des blonden Hylianers und so machte sie sich mehr Sorgen um ihn, als den Inhalt des Buches zu verstehen. Mit einem lauten Klack klappte sie das Buch zu und rieb sich den zunehmenden Schlafsand aus den Augen. In dem Augenblick hörte sie durchdringendes Murmeln aus Links Mund, wenn es auch unverständlich blieb. Hoffend erhaschte sie einen prüfenden Blick, wünschte sich, er würde seine tiefblauen, unwiderstehlichen Augen öffnen, sie anlächeln, so wie er es irgendwann einmal vor seiner Abreise nach Termina getan hatte. Eine kleine Träne tropfte über Zeldas schwachrosa Wange, als sie jenen Tag erinnerte. Der Tag, der alles änderte. Der Tag, der alles zerstörte…

_Die junge, zwölfjährige Prinzessin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, unterdrückte ihre Gefühle, versuchte nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, ihn mit den Worten ,Bitte bleib' an sich zu binden. Sie dämpfte ihre Gefühle mithilfe des Fragmentes, dämpfte ihre Angst um ihn. Denn sie wusste, der junge Held der Zeit würde gebraucht werden, nicht nur in Hyrule, sondern auch in anderen Ländereien. Langsam drehte sie sich um, spielte kindisch mit dem Stoff ihres Kleides und suchte nach Worten des Abschieds, die ihr nicht das sieben Jahre ältere Herz herausreißen würden. _

„_Sei vorsichtig auf deinen Wegen, Link…", sagte sie leise und blickte dann in ein lächelndes Gesicht, wo tapfere, so entschlossene Augen sie anstrahlten. Sofort hatte sie sich in jene Augen verliebt, ohne es sich eingestehen zu können. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit jenem Jungen waren es diese Augen, die sich in ihr Gedächtnis himmlisch eingebrannt hatten. Es war nicht nur Furchtlosigkeit, die aus diesen Augen quoll, nicht nur unbeschreiblicher Mut, auch Sehnsucht und Suche nach Zuneigung, die jene Augen so besonders machten. _

_Er nickte, grinste sie an, als ob etwas an ihrem Erscheinungsbild total lustig war, als ob ihr Hörner gewachsen wären. _

„_Was ist, Link?", sagte sie leise, nachdem sie ihm die Okarina der Zeit erneut überreichte und blickte mit Tränen in den Augen zu Boden. Er kratzte sich verspielt an dem Haaransatz, welches unter seiner grünen Mütze hervorstach. „Äh… also… ich wollte fragen… Bekomme ich denn gar keinen Abschiedskuss?", brachte er dann rotwerdend hervor. Lachend blickte Zelda auf, ließ ihren Tränen nun vollen Lauf und hüpfte mit ihrem rosa Kleidchen in seine Arme. _

„_Mach' dir keine Sorgen, ich bin bald wieder zurück." Seine warmen Kinderhände wanderten über ihren Rücken und zogen sie ein Stückchen näher an sich, vielleicht, weil es nicht der zwölfjährige Junge war, der Lebewohl sagte, sondern der Held der Zeit… _

„_Ich weiß, sei' trotzdem vorsichtig.", hauchte sie an sein spitzes Ohr. _

„_Mich haut keiner so schnell aus den Pantoffeln. Das weißt du doch…", sagte er und löste sich verlegen, mit roten Ohren aus ihrer Umarmung. _

„_Also dann", sagte Link und wollte gerade schwungvoll in den Sattel auf Epona gleiten, als Zelda ihn an seiner Hand zurückhielt. „Du hast ja deinen Kuss noch nicht bekommen.", sagte sie lächelnd und gab ihn ein schmatzendes Küsschen auf seine linke Wange. _

_Zappelig stieg Link nun auf, wäre angesichts des Kusses beinahe vom Pferd gefallen, rückte seinen moosgrünen Hut zurecht und lächelte Zelda an. _

„_Bis bald, Zelda.", meinte er._

_„Bis irgendwann, mein Held und…" Link drehte sich kurz um, als er mit Epona von dannen trabte. Sein Lächeln würde vielleicht das letzte sein, das Zelda jemals sah. „… ich hab' dich lieb, mein Held…", rief sie ihm nach. Erneut das kleine Sätzchen, welches Link nicht erinnern wollte. Ein kleiner unbedeutender, kindlicher Satz, der für Zelda eine große Bedeutung hatte…_

Wenn sie jenen Tag nur rückgängig machen könnte. Oh, bei den Göttinnen, sie würde es tun. Wenn sie nur die Macht der Zeit für einen solchen Frevel einsetzen könnte. Sie würde ihrer Verantwortung entsagen, für die Rettung ihres wertvollsten Freundes…

Andächtig, die alte Zeit erinnernd, ließ sich Zelda auf die Bettkante der kleinen Holzliege sinken, spürte den Wunsch dem Helden der Zeit sein Leiden abzunehmen, wünschte sich, sie wäre zu jenem Zeitpunkt seiner Abreise selbstsüchtiger gewesen. Oh, sie würde ihn mit allen Mitteln daran hindern, abzureisen… Was immer auch geschehen war, es hatte ihn in dieses tiefe Loch gestürzt, aus dem er nicht alleine herausfand.

Zelda führte gerade eine warme Hand zu seinem Gesicht, als er begann zu zucken. Er zwinkerte, wollte aufwachen, wollte so wie immer kämpfen, und doch hielt ihn die Hand des Schlafes davon ab. Er stöhnte leise auf, begann zu murmeln, bis Zelda sich näher beugte, um seine Worte zu verstehen. Sein heiseres Hauchen wurde verständlicher, bis die blonde Hylianerin die Fetzen aus seinem Mund deutlich vernehmen konnte.

„Zelda…", murmelte Link leise. Es war ihr Name, der von seinen Lippen erklang, obwohl er nicht wusste, dass sie neben ihm wachte, obwohl er nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

„…Zelda…" Erneut kam jenes Wort stockend aus seiner Kehle und die hübsche Thronfolgerin begriff nur schwerlich, dass es in seinem Herzen immer noch einen Platz für sie gab, einen behüteten Platz, der sich aber nicht so einfach finden ließ, nicht einmal von Link selbst.

Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine Stirn, beruhigt, dass das Fieber schwand und sprach einfühlsam: „Link… hörst du mich?" Aber er phantasierte nur und befand sich keineswegs an der Grenze des Traumreiches. Zelda seufzte enttäuscht auf und blies einen Luftstrom an den Ansatz ihres Haares. Sie hatte schon geglaubt, er würde aufwachen…

Händeringend und ungeduldig lief Zelda daraufhin im Raum auf und ab, grübelte nach, was sie jetzt tun müsste, was sie tun könnte. Gähnend streckte sie ihre Arme in die Höhe, sich eingestehend, auch eine Mütze Schlaf nötig zu haben. Ein zweifelnder Gedanke kam in ihre auf, das Häuschen zu verlassen und Saria zu bitten, ihr einen Schlafplatz anzubieten. Aber dann…

Erneut besah sie Links ansehnliches Gesicht im Kerzenschein, erinnerte sich an so viele Geschehnisse aus der alternativen Zukunft und schnell war klar, sie würde ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall alleine lassen. Sie nahm sich selbst eine Decke, umschlang sich damit und hockte sich auf dem Boden vor dem Bettchen zusammen. Die Prinzessin Hyrules schlief, während Link ab und an ihren Namen säuselte…

Es war Abend des nächsten Tages. Zelda hatte sich die gesamte Zeit über mit den unterschiedlichsten und komischsten Kindern des Waldes unterhalten, die ihr jemals begegnet waren. Einer hatte Zelda munter aufgetischt, wie gerne er Haferbreis aß, ein anderer Knirps wollte unbedingt mit der hübschen jungen Lady Fangen spielen und ein anderes Mädchen zeigte ihr, wie man hier in Kokiri aß. Nämlich mit einem großen Holzlöffel, der jedoch selbstgeschnitzt für die hungrigen Kindermünder viel zu groß schien. Mit dem Vergehen von Stunden hatte sich die stolze Thronfolgerin doch tatsächlich überreden lassen, den Kokiri ein Märchen aus dem großen Buch des Dekubaumes vorzulesen, worauf einige still eingeschlafen waren. Allem Anschein nach hatten die Kokiri sie lieb gewonnen und so hüpfte ein kleiner Knabe von winziger Gestalt, in hylianischen Rechnungen vielleicht sechs Jahre alt, ihr auf Schritt und Tritt hinterher. Es war gerade eben der winzige Kobold, den Zelda bei ihrer Ankunft angedroht hatte, ja nicht ohne Saria aus den Verlorenen Wäldern zurückzukehren, der ihr folgte. Eine rote Stupsnase mit rotblonden, gelockten Haaren und der grünen Latzhose.

„Was möchtest du, Archilas?" Ein sehr typischer Name bei den Kokiri.

„Bleibt Ihr für immer?", sagte der kleine Wicht. Daraufhin lächelte Zelda sanft und erwiderte leise: „Ich fürchte nicht. Hier ist doch kein Platz für Hylianer." Daraufhin schluchzte das Kerlchen laut auf und begann zu weinen. Verschreckt stolperte Zelda rückwärts und fixierte den Knirps mit entschuldigendem Blick. „Ähm… aber jetzt bin ich doch noch da", meinte sie aufheiternd. „Nicht weinen, Archilas." Und er nickte mit dem Köpfchen auf und ab.

„Aber jetzt solltest du zu dem Dekubaum gehen. Er liest bestimmt auch noch eine Geschichte vor." Mit großen Augen hüpfte der Kleine weiter und Zelda atmete erleichtert aus. Wie um alles in Hyrule hatte Link es hier unter den ganzen kleinen Kindern nur ausgehalten?

Gemächlich kletterte Zelda die kleine Leiter zu Links Häuschen herauf und erinnerte sich genau an ihr Gespräch mit dem Dekubaum. Sie hatte ihm von Links Zustand berichtet, da jener weiser Baum nicht fühlen konnte, wie es dem Helden der Zeit ging, wohl aber tiefe Gefühle für ihn hegte. Ferner hatte sie ihm von ihrem Verdacht erzählt, Links merkwürdiger Zustand könnte etwas mit seiner Abreise und der lange überfälligen Rückkehr zu tun haben. Stundenlang hatte sie mit dem Dekubaum beraten, was jetzt zu tun sei und war mit ihm zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Link nur durch Stärkung seines Willens, seiner Fähigkeiten und durch Training des Fragmentes in seiner Hand in der Lage wäre, den Ereignissen auf den Grund zugehen. Er könnte so die Ursache für den Kummer finden, der seinen Körper und seiner Seele unerträglich zusetzte. Und Zelda würde ihm helfen das Fragment in seinem Besitz endlich zu kontrollieren, denn er konnte es bis jetzt nicht.

Auch war der alte, weise Dekubaum überrascht, dass Zelda dem jungen Link eine Anmeldungsschrift für die Ritterschule mitgebracht hatte. Überrascht und doch erfreut. Saria hatte daraufhin sofort die alte Babydecke herausgekramt, mit welcher Links Mutter ihren Sohn vor vierzehn Jahren mühsam und unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte hierher brachte. Eine Babydecke, die das Abzeichen einer alten Ritterfamilie Hyrules trug…

Zufrieden zog Zelda die olivgrünen Vorhänge zur Seite und wagte einen Blick in das dunkle Räumchen. Sie entzündete ein Streichholz und brachte Kerzenschein in den Innenraum. Als sie sich dann zu Link wand, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass seine unbeschreiblich anziehenden Augen geöffnet waren. Ziellos starrte er an die hölzerne, mit Hunderten Lebensringen versehene Decke.

„Link?" Ein lauter Ton entkam Zeldas Kehle, so dankbar, dass er wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Ein erfreuliches Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel als sie schnellen Schrittes näher trat und dem schwächlichen Helden am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre. Aber er wich zurück, was Zelda unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass er eine solche herzliche Geste nicht wollte. Stattdessen erklang Abweisung aus seinen tonlosen Worten: „Was machst du hier?" Und immer noch starrte er lieblos an die Deckenwand, schaffte es einfach nicht der Prinzessin in die Augen zu sehen. Er schämte sich schon fast für seinen Zusammenbruch, schämte sich für die Schwäche des Helden der Zeit, die sie miterlebt hatte. Er durfte nicht schwach sein, redete er sich ein, er durfte vor niemanden Schwäche zeigen, erst Recht nicht vor der Prinzessin Hyrules.

„Ich habe dich gepflegt, Link", sagte sie sanft und setzte sich zu seinem Unbehagen neben ihm auf die Bettdecke. Sie zwang ihn fast dazu, in ihre blauen Augen zu sehen. Aber er neigte seinen Kopf gen Fenster und hielt sich tiefeinatmend die Hände auf seine Brust. Überall fühlte er einen dumpfen, seltsamen Schmerz, den er nicht verstand, für den es eigentlich keine Ursache gab.

„Wunderst du dich denn gar nicht, wie du hierher gelangen konntest", sagte Zelda leise.

„Mich wundert nichts mehr…", entgegnete er und richtete sich sachte auf. Mit leichter Verzweiflung wand sich Zelda ab, verkrampfte sich schon wieder angesichts dieser unglaublichen Sturheit und seinem übertriebenen Stolz Hilfe anzunehmen. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Es machte sie wütend, dass Link so kalt ihr gegenüber war. Es machte sie fuchsteufelswild und verletzte sie ungemein.

„Du hast eine lange Nacht hinter dir und den gesamten Tag ebenfalls geschlafen.", fing Zelda an, wollte mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen, aber das schien eine unüberwindbare Hürde zu sein, denn Link, wie so oft, schwieg und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Ich habe hier etwas für dich", setzte die Prinzessin fort und hielt ihm eine Schatulle mit der wohlriechenden Salbe unter die Nase. „Es hat die Schmerzen ein wenig gelindert, hoffe ich. Behalte diese Salbe ruhig. Sie hilft auch bei ganz gewöhnlichen Erkältungen. Und…" Doch erstmalig unterbrach Link sie.

„Lass das… ich will deine Hilfe nicht. Bitte, Zelda, ich ertrage das nicht…", flüsterte er, sichtlich mit den Worten ringend. Diese Worte stießen Zelda jedoch irgendwie einen scharfen Dolch ins Herz. Sie drehte sich um, fühlte eine Träne über ihre Wange tropfen und begriff langsam, was sie nie verstehen wollte. Link brauchte sie einfach nicht. Er hatte in seinem Leben genug wegen ihr durchmachen müssen. Könnten seine Worte ein Lebewohl im Sinn haben?

Weinend drehte sie ihr stolzes Haupt in seine Richtung, begann zu fühlen, wie ihr Triforcefragment pulsierte. Es loderte in ihrer Hand wie Feuer.

„Was glaubst du, tue ich hier? Wie kommst du dazu, mir zusagen, dass du meine Anwesenheit nicht erträgst.", fauchte sie und spürte wie ihre Macht wuchs und wuchs, am Rande einer nahen Entladung. „Nach allem, was wir zusammen erlebt haben. Nach all' den Kämpfen, unserer gemeinsamen Zeit. Wie konntest du das alles nur vergessen? Bin ich dir so wenig wert? Du bist nicht Link! Du bist ein herzloses Monster geworden!" Sie stoppte sich selbst, als dieses Wort über ihre Lippen kam, wünschte sich, sie hätte es nicht gesagt…

Link schloss zittrig seine Augen, zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben und sagte selbstrichtend: „Endlich erkennt es jemand. Ich bin ein Monster…" Dann lachte er plötzlich und vergrub entgegen seines Willens die linke Faust in dem Holz der Wand. „Ein Monster… ganz genau…", seufzte er schwer und lachte immer noch mit seiner heiseren Stimme.

„Ein verdammtes Monster!", rief er hinaus aus dem Fensterchen, sodass einige Kokiri seine wahnsinnigen Worte hörten. „Ich bin ein Monster. Die Welt hat ein Monster aus mir gemacht. Kommt und seht das Monster!", brüllte er, zuckte zusammen, fühlte die Qualen erneut und wurde plötzlich wieder ganz leise. „Ein Monster…", seufzte er.

Noch nie hatte Zelda jene starke Kämpferstimme so wimmern gehört. Sie hatte noch nie diesen Schmerz aus seinen Worten gehört und die vielen Wunden, die daran geknüpft waren. Mit einem lauten Schluchzen hetzte Zelda zu ihm hinüber, drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihr Brust, ohne Gegenwehr. Link kämpfe nicht gegen sie an, aber er zeigte auch nicht den Mut zur Annäherung. Halb ignorierend ließ der junge Held der Zeit die Umarmung über sich ergehen, gefangen zwischen zwei Stühlen, zu erwidern oder es bleiben zulassen. Wie immer entschied er sich für die letzte, kühle Alternative…

Einige Sekunden verstrichen und Zelda ließ nicht von ihm ab. Stumme Tränen fielen von ihren Augen und doch wuchs in ihr Zorn auf denjenigen, der Link in diese schwache Situation gebracht hatte, ihm genommen hatte, was ihn einst auszeichnete: Mut, Stolz und Stärke. Unglaublichen Groll hegte sie gegen jene, die den Helden der Zeit kennen mussten, die ihn irgendwie in seinen Teufelskreis getrieben hatten.

Sanft sprach sie: „Ich werde herausfinden, was mit dir geschehen ist." Doch Link schüttelte angestrengt den Kopf. „Nein, lass' es. Ich…"

„Du willst es alleine herausfinden?" Er sagte nichts dazu und wich endlich aus ihrer beschützenden Umarmung zurück, fühlte sich so kraftlos und verletzlich und das gegenüber der Prinzessin…

Er lehnte sich zurück, spürte einige Kissen in seinem Rücken und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Erzähl' mir bitte, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist…", sagte Zelda sanft, während sie hinüber zu dem kleinen Tischchen lief und einen Krug mit Wasser anstrebte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte…"

„Dann solltest du besser gleich anfangen.", sagte sie stur. Sie würde ihn nicht alleine lassen, auch gegen seinen Willen und sie würde, bei den drei Göttinnen, ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen, was sie wissen müsste.

Link nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und starrte gedankenlos ins Nichts. Noch immer hatte er Zelda nicht einen einzigen Blick schenken können.

„Es war vor einem halben Jahr…" Und er begann mit seiner merkwürdigen Geschichte, wusste doch, dass Zelda ihm nicht glauben konnte. Aber war es vielleicht nur seine verfluchte Eitelkeit, sein unverbesserlicher Stolz, der ihm einredete, dass sie nicht verstehen würde?

Fürsorglich reichte die Prinzessin Hyrules dem Fünfzehnjährigen eine Tontasse mit Wasser, die er annahm, aber darauf achtete, dass seine Fingerspitzen ihre unter keinen Umständen berührten.

„Damals spürte ich eine Gefahr im Nordwesten, hinter den Landesgrenzen Hyrules…"

„Du hast dich auf den Weg gemacht?"

Er nickte schwerfällig den Kopf und fuhr leise fort: „Ich habe Epona zur Farm zurückgebracht, weil ich sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte…" Der ewige, besorgte Beschützer kam in diesem Augenblick zum Vorschein, die wunderbare Eigenschaft eines einzigartigen Helden, der vom rechten Weg abgekommen war.

„Warum hast du mich nicht besucht und mit mir darüber gesprochen? Ich habe jeden Tag darauf gewartet, dass du durch das Schlosstor reitest, dass du berichtet, was du erlebt hast, wie es dir ergangen ist. Ich habe die gesamte Zeit auf dich gewartet.", sagte Zelda trübsinnig und neigte ihr Haupt in Richtung der kleinen Tür. Link schwieg dazu, stellte die braune Tontasse auf den Nachttischschrank und begann wie ein Kind mit seinen Kämpferhänden zu spielen.

„Ich weiß noch, dass ich einer Spur nachgegangen bin und dann… dann ist da nichts mehr. Das nächste, was ich erinnere, ist, dass ich in der Steppe Hyrules unter einem Baum aufgewacht bin und ab da…" Er wurde mit seinen Worten immer leiser. „Ab da…"

„Haben deine seltsamen Anfälle angefangen?", sagte Zelda standhaft und verständnisvoll. Link nickte bloß, fühlte sich so gebrandmarkt und betreten, seinen Kummer bei Zelda abzuladen. Aber seine Sorgen waren alles andere als eine Last für sie. Sie rutschte näher, sodass Link einige ihrer blonden, langen Strähnen in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Liebevoll streichelte sie über seine blassen Wangen, versuchte endlich einen Blick aus seinen tiefblauen Augen zugewinnen.

„Was muss ich noch tun, dass du mich endlich ansiehst?", sagte sie unduldsam. Link atmete tief aus und ließ sich langsam wieder niedersinken. Er antwortete nicht, fühlte sich, als ob ohnehin alles sinnlos wäre, was er sagte.

„Erzähl' weiter…", sagte Zelda und konnte nicht anders als dem verlegenen, befangenen Hylianer einen Kuss auf die schweißnasse Stirn zugeben. Selbst diese Geste war ihm unangenehm. Er schloss angestrengt die Augen, aus Furcht er könnte trotzdem in ihre Augen sehen, erst Recht, da Zelda so handelte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Link regelrechte Angst, in ihre Augen zu sehen. Er verstand nicht wieso, aber sicherlich hatte es etwas mit dem Ereignis zu tun, was seine Seele spaltete und seinen Körper mitnahm…

„Ich bin wochenlang durch Hyrule gegeistert… bis ich dich besuchte… und diese ganzen Schicksalsproben von damals haben mich irgendwie nicht losgelassen." Zelda deckte ihn liebevoll zu. „Der Verlust deiner Eltern. Die Kämpfe gegen Ganondorf. Das Alleinsein…"

„Ja…", murmelte er schwach, blinzelte mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen ein wenig, aber schaute zu Boden.

„Jetzt hör' mir zu, Link. Niemand und erst Recht nicht der Held Hyrules muss sich für einen Schicksalsschlag, für Kummer, Niedergeschlagenheit und andere Lebensproben schämen. Du hast das Recht so lange traurig zu sein, wie du willst. Du musst verarbeiten und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du dich dann auch erinnern wirst. Hab' ein wenig Mut, mein Held.", sagte sie mit starker, fester Stimme. Es tat ihm gut, Zelda so reden zu hören. Irgendwie beruhigte es…

„Und was ist auf der Farm geschehen? Die Ritter des ganzen Landes haben nach dir gesucht."

„Ich bin jetzt ein Entführer für alle anderen, obwohl ich… für dieses Land meinen Hals riskiert habe. Mehr als nur einmal… Und jetzt soll' ich eine Farmertochter entführt haben…", murmelte er und blickte das erste Mal zu der Decke auf seinen Körper. Nanu? Das war ja Zeldas Umhang. Lange hatte er gebraucht, um das wahrzunehmen. Ihr Umhang wärmte ihn. Himmel, Zeldas Umhang…

Die anmutige Prinzessin Hyrules lächelte sanft. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war erfüllt von Aufrichtigkeit, Ehrlichkeit und unbeschreiblicher Zuversicht.

„Wir beide wissen, dass du niemals, noch nicht einmal daran denken könntest, jemanden zu schaden. Wir wissen beide, dass du niemanden entführt hast." Und beinahe hätte er dankbar, fast erleichtert, dass Zelda ihm glaubte, in ihre Augen gesehen. Beinahe, aber ihm fehlte der Mut dazu, vielleicht war es eine Art Selbstschutz gegen jene Augen eines Freundes.

„Daher hat mein Vater die Anklagepunkte gegen dich fallengelassen. Du bist frei, Link." Überrascht öffnete Link seinen Mund, wollte etwas fragen, aber er entschied sich es zu unterlassen. Erneut schürte irgendetwas die Distanz.

Damit stand Zelda elegant auf und nahm das kleine kristallene Fläschchen in ihre weichen Hände. Link blickte verwundert auf jenes Gefäß, wo sich eine silbrige Substanz verbarg.

„Mein Vater und einige hochrangige Ritter wissen um den alternativen Pfad der Zeit. Einige wissen, was du für unser blühendes Hyrule auf dich genommen hast. Deine Taten sollen nicht ohne Beachtung, nicht länger ohne Belohnung sein."

„Ich will keine Belohnung", murrte Link und drehte sich genervt in Richtung Wand. „Ich will nur… meinen inneren Frieden zurück", setzte er leise hinzu. Zelda öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, spürte die Verzweiflung in seinem erfrorenen Herzen wieder zunehmen und legte eine Hand auf seine nackte Schulter. Sie drückte seine Haut ein wenig, wollte ihm Anteilnahme und Wärme schenken. Aber Link konnte diese Wonne nicht annehmen, er sträubte sich dagegen und rutschte weiter in Richtung Wand.

„Zelda… ich ertrage deine Nähe nicht. Entschuldige…" Sie ließ schwerfällig und bekümmert das Haupt sinken und stellte das kleine Fläschchen auf das kokirianische Nachttischschränkchen.

„Was ist auf der Farm geschehen?"

„Was bringt das, wenn ich es dir erzähle. Ich habe mir doch sowieso alles eingebildet.", maulte er verärgert. Er wollte wieder weglaufen, wollte aufhören einen Freund an sich ranzulassen, als ob das Eis um seine Seele wieder dicker und kälter wurde.

„Bitte geh jetzt. Ich…" Er stoppte seine Worte, als Zelda aber alles andere als verschwand und sich stattdessen zu ihm auf das winzige Bettchen gesellte und sich an ihn herankuschelte.

„Bist du verrückt?", fauchte Link entgeistert, als sie ihren rechten Arm um ihn legte. Begriffsstutzig und entsetzt drehte sich der junge Held um. Beinahe hätte er ihr, von allen hylianischen Geistern verlassen ins Antlitz geschaut. Aber glücklicherweise hatte die liebliche Prinzessin ihre blauen Augen geschlossen. Zaghaft wanderte Link mit seinen ernsten, traurigen Augen ihre Gesichtszüge entlang, erinnerte sich an die andere Zukunft, wo er glaubte, einem himmlischen Engel zu begegnen, als Zelda sich ihm in ihrer königlichen Gewandung preisgab. Damals in der Zitadelle der Zeit. Damals, als er noch wusste, welche Ideale sich hinter den Begriffen Mut und Stärke verbargen. So hübsch war ihr Gesicht, dachte er im Moment. Niemals würde er dieses Gesicht vergessen wollen.

„Ich lass' dich nicht weglaufen, du Dummkopf", sagte sie. „Egal, wie gemein das ist, was du mir an den Kopf wirfst", eiferte sie und brachte tatsächlich ein Lachen aus ihrem rosaroten Mund.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als ich dir von meinen Alpträumen erzählte, von meinen Prophezeiungen?", sagte Zelda sicher.

„Ja…", murmelte Link schwach, fühlte sich erhitzt und wollte nichts weiter, nur weg von diesem Ort. Aber die Prinzessin ließ ihn jetzt in seinem kränkelnden Zustand nirgendwo hinlaufen.

„Du hast mir sofort geglaubt, obwohl wir uns noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden kannten. Wie kannst du annehmen, dass ich dir nicht glauben würde?" Und damit öffnete sie ihre Augen. „Bei Nayru, ich werde dir immer glauben, _du dussliger Held_." Geschwind schweiften Links Augen an andere Bereiche des Zimmers und er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, blickte zu der silbrigschimmernden Substanz in der kleinen Flasche. Seine Arme fühlten sich an, wie extrem flüssiger Wackelpudding, also schaffte er es einfach nicht, sich in irgendeiner Weise zuhalten. Seufzend landete er wieder auf dem hölzernen Bettchen, lag nervös wegen Zeldas Nähe auf dem Rücken und starrte an die blanke Zimmerdecke.

„In der Flasche befindet sich ein Heilmittel. Gespendet von Feen. Ein ganz kleiner Tropfen wird dich wieder in Schwung bringen, sollte dir erneut ein Zusammenbruch widerfahren."

„Zelda… ich brauche das nicht", murmelte er heisern. Daraufhin zog sie schmollend ihren Mund zusammen, formte ihre durchdringenden, wissenden Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen und boxte Link schmerzhaft an seinen rechten Arm.

„Was hab' ich denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen?", giftete er, und wurde noch verärgerter, als Zelda anfing zu lachen. Sie lachte so laut und durchdringend, dass sie die Kokiri aus ihrem zunehmenden Schlaf reißen konnte.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!", muckte sie und schenkte ihm einen sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick, den er aber wie schon vorhin nicht erwidern konnte. Verlegen und schweigsam sah er zur Seite, wurde ein wenig rot auf den hohen Wangenknochen und fühlte sich immer unsicherer in der wärmenden Nähe Zeldas.

„Bitte erzähl' es mir", hakte sie nach, wollte unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, was auf der alten, gut bewirtschafteten Farm geschah. Link richtete sich auf, stütze verzweifelt seinen schweren Kopf in seine Hände und versuchte die grausamen Bilder in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Es tat weh, direkt in seinen Gedanken, als ob diese Bilder mit einem Fluch belegt waren.

„Ich kann nicht…" Seine Kehle zog sich zusammen, als ob man ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen wollte. Warum bekam er diese einfachen Worte nicht über seine Lippen? Warum konnte er der Prinzessin, die doch unbedingt darüber informiert werden müsste, nichts mitteilen? Als er Schwindler alles berichtete, kamen diese Worte doch auch ganz einfach über seine Lippen und nun schnürten sie ihm die Kehle zu.

„Da waren schwarze Gestalten… und Feuer… und…" Link kniff angestrengt seine Augen zu, fühlte das Pochen seines Herzens unhaltbar, unerträglich werden. Nichtsdestotrotz kämpfe Link weiter, ließ sich von den beißenden Schmerzen, die ihn aus der Erinnerung foltern wollten, nicht unterkriegen. „… ich habe Malon befreit… da war eine schwarze Truhe… ausgegraben von Moblins…" Rasch legte Zelda ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken und sagte sanft: „Ruhig…" Sie kühlte seinen brennenden Kopf ein wenig mit ihrer heilenden Magie, besänftigte das starke Herzklopfen in seiner Brust mit einer Berührung. „Ich habe verstanden", setzte sie hinzu. Link entspannte sich langsam, spürte Schweiß an seiner Stirn hinabwandern aus Erleichterung, dass die teuflischen Schmerzen von Gestern nicht wieder einsetzten und atmete tief ein und aus.

Zu guter Letzt stand Zelda auf, konnte die unendliche Erleichterung in Links Blick nicht sehen, dass sie ihre beklemmende Nähe zu ihm unterband. Sie wühlte eine Rolle mit dem königlichen Adler in das Siegelwachs eingebrannt heraus.

„Das ist deine Anmeldung für die Ritterschule der Söhne des Schicksals", sagte sie freudig. Aber Link glotzte das Stück Pergament nur bestürzt an.

Ein klägliches: „Wie bitte?", entkam seinem trockenen Mund. Anmutig schritt Zelda wieder näher und drückte ihm das Schreiben in die Hand.

„Versteh' doch. Du bist einfach dazu auserkoren dort zu lernen, Link."

„Aber ich wollte niemals Ritter werden. Hör' gefälligst auf, dich schon wieder in mein Leben einzumischen!", sagte er gekränkt und wand sich trotzig in Richtung Wand.

„Niemand fordert von dir, ein Schlossleben zu führen. Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit für dich, deine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern."

„Und wer beim Triforce hat dir mitgeteilt, dass ich das will?", murrte er giftig. Seine Augen schnitten wieder kalt durch den Raum. „Ich will nicht mehr. Verdammt, Zelda, ich will dieses Leben nicht mehr!" Zelda wich zurück, erkannte, und verstand. Sie hatte eigentlich nichts anderes aus seinem Mund erwartet. Sie wusste doch, dass er schon lange sein Heldendasein verschmähte. Warum hatte sie den Versuch gemacht, ihm das zu unterbreiten?

„Ich hatte gehofft, neue Bekanntschaften, ein anderer Tagesablauf, andere Verpflichtungen und Gewohnheiten würden dir helfen, abzuschalten. Das war alles, was ich im Sinn hatte."

„Du hast zuviel in deinem sechsten Sinn. Misch' dich nicht schon wieder in mein Leben ein. Du hast doch genug kaputt gemacht!", fauchte er wütend. Dass aber sein Temperament so mit ihm durchgehen würde, hatte Zelda nicht erwartet. Erschüttert trat sie einige Schritte rückwärts, konnte mit Schrecken fühlen, wie die unsichtbare Kälte Link langsam einsaugte. Vorhin noch dachte sie, sie hätte ihren Helden der Zeit wieder. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie hätte einen Weg zu ihm gefunden. Aber nur durch einen unüberlegten Satz, einen dummen Wunsch ihrerseits, hatte sie den kleinen Weg zu seinem einsamen Herzen wieder zugeschüttet, mit Lügen und Bevormundungen.

„Verzeih', du hast Recht. Ich hätte nicht so voreilig handeln dürfen…", sagte sie traurig und wünschte sich wieder nichts sehnlicher, als das Link einen ehrlichen, sanften Blick von ihr erwiderte.

„Die Prinzessin hat nicht nur voreilig gehandelt. Sie hat dumm gehandelt. Das ist ja wohl ein gehöriger Unterschied." Zelda war sprachlos. Diese eiserne Verachtung, ganz plötzliche Kälte… Wo war Link? Vor wenigen Minuten noch saß sie mit ihrem besten Freund dort auf dem kleinen Bettchen. Vor wenigen Sekunden war die Hoffnung gestärkt worden, sie könnte ihm helfen und er würde ihre Hilfe annehmen. Nun aber saß einfach nicht mehr Link dort auf dem Bett. Wer war dieser kalte Hylianer, der nur Verachtung in seinen Worten hatte?

Sie trat weiter zurück und sprach extrem leise, hoffend nicht noch mehr Hass würde aus seinem Mund sprudeln. „Das Studium in der Ritterschule könnte dir helfen, zu deinem wahren Ich zurück zu finden und du könntest etwas über deine Wurzeln erfahren." Der Blondschopf sah in dem Moment eisig auf, auch wenn er nicht direkt in dem Blau ihrer Augen las.

Zittrig sprach sie weiter, während sie nach hinten stolperte. „Außerdem habe ich noch einen Vorschlag für dich. Wenn du… es wünschst… könntest du einmal im Monat im Schloss vorbeischauen und wir könnten versuchen… dir zu helfen… das Fragment in deiner Hand zu kontrollieren…" Nicht einmal vor Ganondorf, der schlimmsten Angst im Königreich, hatte sie so unentschlossen und ängstlich geredet. Was war das nur? Der Fluch, den Link umhüllte?

Link wand den eisigen Blick ab und starrte gen Wand.

„Geh' …", erklang es aus seinem Mund und seine Stimme war sanft, entgegen dem eisigen Blick vorher. Zelda nickte stumm und drehte sich langsam in Richtung Tür.

„Bis irgendwann…", sagte sie schwach. Daraufhin hetzte das Mädchen schnellen Schrittes aus dem Häuschen, stolperte beinahe die Leiter hinab und blickte sorgenvoll zurück. Die anmutige Prinzessin Hyrules klopfte ihrem treuen Pferd Silberregen auf den Hals. Ihre Ruhe wiederfindend, zog sie sich an dem Steigbügel des Sattels hinauf und schaute ein letztes Mal unendlich traurig zu dem mit olivgrünen Vorhängen bedeckten Eingang des kleinen Heimes, wo Link wohnte. Sie murmelte schwach: „_Ich hab' dich lieb, mein Held._" Alsdann gab sie Silberregen die Sporen und galoppierte in der zunehmenden Schwärze der Nacht geschwind aus dem kleinen Dörfchen.

Als Zelda schon lange aus Kokiri verschwunden war, saß Link immer noch nachdenklich auf dem kleinen, knatternden Holzbettchen und ließ langsam seine halbtauben Beine von der Kante baumeln. Sein Kopf schmerzte zügellos, also entschied er sich dagegen aufzustehen und blickte mit ernstem Blick in dem Zimmer umher. Elf Jahre seines Lebens hatte er hier verbracht und nun erschien ihm dieser Ort so fremd, so seltsam. Mehr und mehr verstand er, nicht hierher zu gehören…

,Bitte bleib', schallte es durch seine Gedankengänge. Und beinahe hätte er diese Worte über seine Lippen gebracht, Zelda gebeten, bei ihm zubleiben, ihm seine Sorgen abzunehmen, ihm zu helfen. Erneut hatte der Mut versagt, eine einfache Bitte auszudrücken. ,Bitte bleib'…

Der weiße, warme Umhang der Prinzessin lag an einem Ende auf dem staubigen Boden. Links raue, zittrige Hände, bei Farore, noch nie hatten seine Hände so gezittert, strichen sachte über den Stoff, verwundert wie wunderbar weich sich das Material doch anfühlte. Ohne sich bewusst zu sein, was er tat, nahm er den Umhang halb in seine Arme, fuhr leicht über den Stoff und hielt ihn sich letztlich sehnsüchtig gegen das Gesicht. Er würde es nicht zugeben, oder seinem sturen Kopf eingestehen, dass er seiner Seelenverwandten für ihre Anteilnahme mehr als dankbar war…

Saria stand inzwischen irritiert in dem Raum, sah Link an, als ob er vom Mond stammte, da sie jene herzliche, verträumte Handlung von ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Erst als sie leicht hüstelte, registrierte er ihre Anwesenheit.

„… ähm… hallo, Saria.", sagte er schnell und legte den Umhang geschwind beiseite.

„Hallo, mein Freund.", sagte ihre kindliche Stimme. Schwups gesellte sie sich zu ihm und blickte prüfend auf den weißschimmernden Umhang.

„Was hast du denn gerade mit dem Umhang gemacht?" Link kratzte sich umständlich am Kopf und sah verlegen zu Boden. „… nichts weiter." Saria schüttelte mit den Schultern, sie konnte sich eh keinen Reim daraus machen und beließ es dabei.

Gemächlich versuchte Link aufzustehen, aber es klappte noch nicht, also lehnte sich der junge Hylianer zurück in die kleinen Kissen.

„Wie geht es dir? Du hattest Fieber", fing Saria an und trat neugierig zu ihm heran.

„Gut. Ich bin bald wieder fit." Unsicher blickte das Kämpferherz an die Decke, wollte eigentlich seine Ruhe haben, aber freute sich dennoch in gewisser Weise über Sarias Anwesenheit.

„Zelda ist schon weg?" Saria verschränkte die Arme, und schabte mit einem Stiefel auf dem Holzboden herum.

„Ja…"

„Warum denn?"

„Weil sie mich nervt", log Link und stand letztlich doch auf. In dem Moment bemerkte er auch die grüne Tunika und das frische, blassblaue Hemd, welche an einer Stuhllehne hingen. Langsam setzte Link einen Fuß vor den anderen, fühlte sich kräftiger mit jedem Schritt, den er tat und hatte erstmalig die Hoffnung seine seltsamen Anfälle unter Kontrolle bringen zu können. Jetzt, da er das Heilmittel von Zelda besaß. Jetzt, da er vielleicht wieder auf dem richtigen Weg wandelte.

Saria streckte Link die Zunge heraus und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich bin zwar klein, aber nicht blöd. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du ihre Anwesenheit wolltest." Erschrocken drehte sich Link zu Saria um, sah in ihre graublauen Augen. Unbestreitbar die Augen einer Weisen…

„Du wolltest doch, dass sie bleibt. Warum hast du sie weggeschickt?", sagte sie stur und ihre Kinderaugen leuchteten voller Erwartung. Der Erwartung einer ehrlichen Antwort.

„Das geht dich nichts an…", sagte Link leise und zog sich das Hemd an, zog die Schnüre an seinem Kragen zusammen.

„Stimmt. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du sie weggeschickt hast."

„Verdammt, Saria." Link kannte ihren kindlichen Dickkopf. Und wenn Saria etwas wissen wollte, dann bekam sie das auch…

„Du wolltest, dass sie bleibt. Das sehe ich dir an deiner Nasenspitze an.", meckerte sie und deutete unterstützend mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Link. Schnell streifte jener die grüne Tunika über den Kopf, verwundert, wie gut sie ihm passte und schnürte seinen braunen Gürtel zusammen. Link fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durch die blonden Haare und stütze seinen schweren Kopf auf die Arme. Er suchte nach den Worten und anscheinend fand er diese auf dem beigen, hellbraunen Boden eher, als in seinem Kopf. Wie als würde er die Worte ablesen, sagte er: „Versteh' doch. Ich wollte bloß, dass sie sich keine Sorgen macht. Zelda hat als Prinzessin genug andere Verpflichtungen. Sie soll' sich nicht um meine Probleme kümmern müssen." Aufgebracht und laut quietschend presste Saria weitere Worte hervor: „Was soll' das denn für eine Ausrede sein? Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass es ihr mehr Sorgen bereitet, wenn du ihr gegenüber so abweisend bist und sie wegschickst. Dazu muss man nicht erwachsen sein, um zu sehen, wie behämmert du bist!" Link glotzte sie baff an, konnte kaum begreifen, wie dumm er doch handelte. Denn von jener Seite hatte er diese Sache noch nie betrachtet.

Sie setzte mit einem Saria-typischen, sehr verständnisvollen Lächeln hinzu.

„Du hast ihre Anwesenheit genossen?" Link nickte, die Augen verleiernd, drehte sich weg, sodass sie seinen traurigen Blick nicht sehen konnte. In dem Moment patschte Saria mit ihren Kinderpfoten an seinen Unterarm, was sich gar nicht so einfach gestaltete, denn Link war um einige Köpfe größer als sie.

„Du solltest dich so bald wie möglich bei ihr entschuldigen, aber vorher…" Und Saria lief hüpfend mit vergnügtem Lächeln auf dem Dreikäsehochgesicht zu der Tür. „… vorher möchte dich der große Dekubaum gerne sprechen."

Link nickte nur. Damit verließ Saria das kleine Baumhäuschen.

Sich über sich selbst ärgernd und erstmalig den Anflug eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht stand Link in dem leicht modrigen Räumchen. Er schloss seine Augen, schüttelte kurz mit dem Schädel und doch verbarg sich nur unmissverständliche Melancholie in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. In dem Moment fiel ihm ein merkwürdiger Gegenstand in seinem Räumchen auf, der so nicht dahin gehörte. Auf einem kleinen Tischchen lag etwas rundliches in blaue Tücher eingewickelt. Neugierig zupfte Link die Tücher zur Seite, und erkannte mit Erstaunen die Okarina der Zeit vor seiner Nase. Das abendliche Sonnenlicht, welches seine Ausläufer durch das Fensterchen schickte, verlor sich darauf, sodass Link sich selbst in der hellblauen Farbe des Instrumentes sehen konnte. Zufrieden nahm er die wertvolle Okarina in seine Hände und blies einen sanften Luftstrom hinein, lauschte dem wehmütigen, traurigen Klang, der dennoch sein Gemüt erhellte. Sachte ließ er die Okarina in einer Hosentasche verschwinden und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hain des Dekubaumes.

Einige Kokiri saßen verspielt vor dem Spross des Dekubaumes, der direkt neben dem alten, in Frieden ruhenden, riesigen Baum in die Hohe schoss. Sie lauschten den abenteuerlichen, manchmal auch grusligen Geschichten des kleinen, rundlichen Bäumchens, erstaunten, wann immer Unheimliches und Überraschendes in den tollen Märchen ans Licht kam.

Leise trat Link näher und setzte sich zu den Kokiri, die seine Anwesenheit nur teilweise registrierten auf die sattgrüne Grasfläche. Der Spross des Dekubaums erzählte die Geschichte eines Helden, der vom Weg abgekommen war. Auch wenn jene Hauptfigur nicht den Namen Link trug, so ahnte er doch, die Geschichte war ein auffälliger Vergleich mit seiner eigenen Lebensgeschichte.

_„Und so geht der Held auch heute noch seinen Weg, selbst wenn er das Licht nicht mehr sehen kann… Denn auch Helden haben das Recht auf Schwäche, Verständnis und Fürsorge, besonders dann, wenn sie ihrem Schicksal nicht mehr vertrauen können, wenn sie nicht einmal mehr sich selbst vertrauen können. Und eines Tages, da findet jener Held, was er sucht, wenn er seine Hoffnung beibehält…"_

Die Kokiris verschwanden schlafsüchtig in ihren Häuschen, als der Dekubaum mit seiner Geschichte endete. Saria zwinkerte Link zu, legte ein kleines interessantes Bündel vor dem Spross ab und war die letzte, die den riesigen, märchenhaften Hain verließ.

Link saß nachdenklich auf der Grünfläche im Schneidersitz und starrte zu Boden. Er konnte sich aus der Geschichte keinen Reim machen, vielleicht war er auch einfach nur zu stur, als diese Geschichte als eine Umschreibung seiner momentanen Verfassung anzuerkennen. Auf jeden Fall schwieg er und wartete darauf, dass der mächtige Dekubaum endlich etwas vorbrachte.

„Du ahnst, was dich hierher führen sollte, Jüngling." Link blickte trübsinnig auf und sprang auf seine Beine. Langsamen Trotts folgte er einem abgetrampelten Weg näher, sodass er in die nussfarbenen, merkwürdigen Augen des Baumes sehen konnte.

„Nein…", sagte Link ehrlich und sah neugierig zu dem Bündel. Es war eine kleine graue Decke, sehr alt und einige Löcher waren bereits in sie hineingefressen.

„Prinzessin Zelda bat mich vor wenigen Stunden um ein Ohr, obwohl ich doch keins besitze", meinte der Baum schnöselig, was irgendwie die ernste Stimmung brach. Link blickte halb grinsend auf.

„Ich bin nicht der alte Dekubaum, besitze nur seine Erinnerungen, nicht seine unglaubliche Ernstlichkeit.", meinte der Baum und verzog die helle Rinde um seinen Mund ein wenig, sodass man den Eindruck haben konnte, er lächelte.

„Was wollte sie?", bemerkte Link entgegen seines Willens. Er wollte sich doch nicht in Zeldas Angelegenheiten einmischen.

„Das ist hier nicht der Sinn, nicht der Grund deiner Anwesenheit, Jüngling." Link blickte kühl auf. „Und warum sollte ich dann hier vortreten?"

„Die Geister des Waldes wünschen, dass du aufbrichst, dass du den Wald nun für immer hinter dir lässt, um deiner selbst willen, deiner sehnsüchtigen Seele willen und auf Geheiß deines reinen Herzens. Geh' Link. Finde einen neuen Weg."

„Ihr wollt mich loswerden?", meinte er überrascht und ein wenig verletzt. Trotz allem war doch Kokiri seine Heimat. Er liebte die alten Wälder mit den wunderbaren Singvögeln, das Flüstern der Bäume und die vielen, rätselhaften Fabelwesen, die hier zu leben gedachten…

„Auf anderem Wege wirst du nicht mehr zur dir selbst finden. Du musst endlich mit denen leben, in dem Bunde des Volkes leben, wo du einst geboren wurdest."

Link trat unbewusst und leicht enttäuscht einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Der Dekubaum schickte ihn tatsächlich weg?

„Aber ich bin kein Hylianer. Vielleicht durch Blut, durch Ursprünge und trotzdem gehöre ich nicht in die Welt da draußen."

„Doch, Link, genau dorthin gehörst du. Du spürst, was du vermisst, du spürst die Sehnsucht, die dich antreibt, die Sehnsüchte jedes Hylianers." Link verstummte und blickte trübsinnig zu Boden.

„Hör' gut zu, Kind des Schicksals." Und die knorrige Stimme des Baumes wurde immer milder und weicher. „Deine Mutter brachte dich einst hierher, mit der Absicht dich zu schützen, deine Aufgabe zu schützen. Denn in gewisser Weise ahnte sie um die besondere Seele in dir. Und doch hatte deine Mutter sicherlich nicht vorgesehen, dass du dein Leben ewig in den Wäldern lebst. Entfalte dich, Link. Lerne, entdecke andere Wege, die du bisher nicht kanntest." Gerade diese Worte und die heimliche Erinnerung an jemanden, der einst ihm eine Familie war, schmerzten leise. Link sah mit ungläubigem Blick auf, durchbohrte das Holz des Baumes beinahe mit seinen Augen und brüllte erbost: „Und wo! Wo verdammt soll' ich hingehen?"

„Du hast keinen Grund hier laut zu werden, Jüngling."

Entschuldigend murmelte Link irgendwelche unverständlichen Worte vor sich hin.

„Wisse Link, du hast noch eine riesige, ruhmreiche Zukunft vor dir und ich weiß, tief in deinem Herzen wirst du diese Zukunft annehmen. Daher brich' auf. Lerne und wachse!"

Link ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und kniff die tiefblauen Augen zusammen.

„Sagt' mir, was ich tun muss", brachte er gedämpft hervor und kämpfte damit seinen heiklen Gemütszustand unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er fühlte das Kind in ihm schreien, rufen und bitten, hier bleiben zu können, in der unschuldigen Idylle und nie wieder nur einen Fuß nach draußen zu setzten. Und doch wusste ein winziger Teil von Link, dass endgültig Zeit war, das Leben in den Wäldern als eine Erinnerung zu belassen.

„Nimm diese Decke in deine Hände, hylianisches Herz." Link nickte, frustriert und irgendwie gedemütigt. Und doch geschah alles, was geschah doch nur zu seinem Besten, für das Auflodern seiner edlen Eigenschaften, dem wahren Gesicht des Helden der Zeit.

Sorgsam nahm Link das Bündel auf, erkannte, dass es eine sehr kleine Decke war. Auffällig war ein altes hylianisches goldenes Ritterwappen, welches in den abgenutzten, sogar an einer Stelle abgebranntem Stoff, eingenäht war. Ein langes Schwert stand vor dem königlichen Falken. „Was ist das?", murmelte Link, obwohl er ahnte, was es war.

„Deine Babydecke, Jüngling." Link fuhr leicht und verträumt über das Material und fühlte ein leichtes, noch nie da gewesenes Drücken auf seinem Herzen.

„Der alte Dekubaum hat Saria beauftragt, sie bis zu diesem Tag aufzubewahren."

„Ich verstehe…", meinte Link verbittert. „Ich soll' also wirklich auf diese bescheuerte Ritterschule gehen? Hat Zelda das veranlasst?"

„Zügele dein Temperament, Link", sprach der Dekubaum drohend, worauf jener wieder ganz ruhig wurde. Und dennoch trat blanke Wut und Verachtung aus seinen ernsten Augen. Er wollte diesen Weg nicht gehen, selbst wenn die Prinzessin persönlich ihm die Anmeldung dafür überbracht hatte. Es würde wohl ewig dauern, um Link dahingehend zu überzeugen.

„Das alte Ritterwappen verrät etwas über den Rang, den dein Vater in den Reihen der Oberen Wächter der königlichen Familie hatte. Zu jenen Zeiten, als dein Vater naher Vertrauter des Königs von Hyrule war, regierte Zeldas Onkel noch an der Spitze. Als aber der Krieg vor vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahren über das Land zog, starb dieser und Zeldas Vater trat den Thron an. Verstehe, Jüngling, dein Vater hätte sich gewünscht, dass sein Sohn in der Ritterschule lernt. Deine Mutter hatte es ebenso gewünscht. Heute wären sie sehr stolz auf dich." Link kniff schmerzverzerrt die Augen zu. Er wollte das nicht hören. Die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, die sich wie glühende Zangen in seinen Venen anfühlten, diese scheußlichen, gemeinen Gedenken an etwas, das er vermisste, wiederhaben wollte…

„Geh' Link. Finde deine wahren Ursprünge und entdecke deinen rechtmäßigen Platz. Denn du bist allein durch dein Blut auserkoren, ganz andere, bedeutendere Wege zu bestreiten, als es dir ein Waldleben geben kann." Vorsichtig legte Link die Decke zusammen, hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, jenes Ritterwappen schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Aber nicht hier, vielleicht in einem Traum oder an einem anderen Ort, der nicht wirklich war…

„Die Geister des Waldes, die Kokiri und ich wünschen dir unendlich Glück. Und wisse, du wirst immer als ein Gast in den alten Wäldern willkommen sein, doch dein Platz ist woanders, Link. Dein Platz ist in den Reihen derer, die nicht vergessen werden sollen." Und das erste Mal trat ein Hauch Einsicht in das ansehnliche Gesicht des Helden der Zeit. Nachdem der Dekubaum ihm diese Dinge über seine Eltern erzählt hatte, dass sie sich für ihn wünschten, dieses Studium zu beginnen, ja, vielleicht war diese Art Neubeginn doch nicht so schlecht, wie Link anfangs dachte.

„Gut…", bemerkte Link leise. „Wie Ihr meint, weiser Dekubaum, ich werde mich in den Norden begeben."

„Leb' wohl, Link. Die Wälder lieben dich…" Link nickte scheu, wand sich ab und hetzte so schnell ihn seine Beine im Augenblick tragen konnten, hinaus aus dem Hain des Dekubaumes, rannte hinein in sein kleines Häuschen, um die Sachen zu packen…

Lebt' wohl, ihr Wälder, schallte es leise durch seine tiefen Gedankengänge.

„Leb' wohl, alte Heimat.", murmelte Link, als er nach wenigen Minuten seinen Krempel in einen braunen, halbzerschlissenen Rucksack gestopft hatte. Langsamen Schrittes trat er an die kleine Tür heran und drehte sich mit einem traurigen Blick noch einmal zurück, prägte sich das Bild dieses Heimes in seine Gedanken ein, und doch stach ein Funken Hoffnung aus seinen Augen. Er würde einen neuen Anfang wagen. Er würde aufbrechen und sich selbst wiederfinden, irgendwo da draußen. Kopfschüttelnd wand sich Link wieder seinem Weg zu, flüsterte noch einmal ein Lebewohl vor sich hin, als eine kleine Träne tropfte. Vielleicht die erste, die er für Kokiri jemals zuließ. Als er außerhalb auf den weichen mit Nadeln überzogenen Waldboden stand, genoss er tiefeinatmend die Nacht hier in den friedlichen Wäldern, sich bewusst, dass er diesen Frieden für immer aufgeben musste. Ein letztes Mal klopfte Link an das kleine Häuschen, wo Saria wohnte. Überrascht öffnete sie mit einem grünen Nachhemdchen die kindsgroße Tür, blickte Link mit dem kupferbraunen Rucksack und einen alten Mantel um seine Schultern geworfen verwundert an.

„Nanu? Gehst du fort, mein Freund?"

„Ja, Saria", sagte Link traurig und wagte es sich endlich wieder, jemanden direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Doch diesmal… wird es ein Abschied für immer sein…", sagte er gedämpft. Saria biss sich auf die Lippe und Tränen funkelten in ihren graublauen Augen. Link legte anteilnehmend eine Hand auf ihre Schultern und murmelte: „Leb' wohl, Saria, du wirst immer mein bester Freund sein." Er konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass er diese Worte über seine sonst so verschwiegenen Lippen brachte. Saria schluchzte plötzlich laut auf und drückte sich an Link, der überrascht zu ihr herunter sah. Ein merkwürdiges, trauriges Bild, ähnlich einem Kind, das den großen Bruder verabschiedete.

„Mein Link. Bitte sei vorsichtig auf deinen Wegen, ja. Und versprich' mir, dass wir immer Freunde bleiben."

„So wie bei unserem letzten Abschied", entgegnete er, fast aufmunternd.

„Ja." Und die kleine Kokiri sah unter Tränen lächelnd auf.

„Aber du wirst uns eines Tages wieder besuchen, ja?", murmelte sie, während Tränen über die roten Bäckchen tropften.

„Versprochen", meinte Link und hörte plötzlich ein anderes bekanntes Geräusch. Er spitzte seine Ohren und vernahm es schon wieder.

„Das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen. Link", sagte Saria und lächelte wieder. Sie schloss die Tür und hüpfte hinter ihr Haus und folgte dort einem Weg zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Link folgte ihr neugierig und hörte erneut ein bekanntes Geräusch.

Sachte trat er aus den dichten Bäumen hervor, wo sich eine kleine Lichtung preisgab, auf der sich silbrigscheinend das Mondlicht verlor. An einem Baum angebunden und mit den Hufen schabend stand eine kluge, starke Stute, die Link sehr gut kannte und vermisst hatte. Aufgeregt rannte er näher, hörte ein begrüßendes Wiehern aus dem Maul der Stute und drückte glücklich seinen Kopf gegen den Hals des Pferdes.

„Epona!", war alles, was Link herausbekam. Er war nicht nur erfreut, sondern überglücklich, seine Epona wiederzuhaben. Dankbar blickte er zu Saria, die ihren kleinen Mund vergnügt zusammenpresste und ein Lachen zustande bekam.

„Wo hast du sie denn gefunden?", meinte Link.

„Sie ist uns zugelaufen, einige Tage bevor Zelda dich zu uns brachte."

Link klopfte stolz auf den Hals seiner Stute, striegelte die Mähne und schwang sich mitsamt seines Rucksacks auf den stolzen Sattel.

„Danke, Saria."

„Nun geh' endlich, sonst werde ich ja noch trauriger", meinte sie leise, lächelte aber.

„Leb' wohl, Saria und danke für alles."

„Jetzt verschwinde endlich, du Taugenichts. Bis irgendwann!", rief sie und winkte Link zu, der langsam auf seinem treuen Pferd gen Ausgang trabte. Ein letztes Mal blickte er zurück, sah eine weinende und doch lächelnde Saria, seine beste Freundin aus Kindertagen, ein letztes Mal an, bis er schließlich Epona in ein schnelles Galopp brachte.

Die Stute verschwand samt Reiter in der ruhigen, friedlichen Dunkelheit der Wälder, auf zu neuen Abenteuern, auf den Spuren seiner grenzenlosen Bestimmung…

* * *

Sooooo, ich habe immer noch Hoffnung! Nervt mich! Belehrt mich! Aber bitte schreibt irgendein Review... Danke. 


	6. Kapitel 5

Meinen größten Dank an Jo (für Zeldageschichten lasse ich mich doch gerne verhaften!) und an Lysienne. Wenn eure Reviews nicht wären, würde ich die Geschichte wohl hiernicht online stellen, sondern gemein wie ich bin, für mich behalten... hehe...

* * *

Kapitel 5 

Der Pfad wollte einfach nicht enden. Seit einem langen Tag schon folgte Link mit seiner getreuen Stute Epona einem abgetrampelten, sandigen Weg, der neben einem ausgetrockneten Flussbett entlang lief. Rechts stemmten sich hohe Laubbäume, vor allem alte Eichen, in die Höhe. Ein dichter Wald, der in seinen Schatten viele Kreaturen aus der alten Zeit Hyrules tarnte, die niemand erinnern wollte. Denn die Vergangenheit erzählte doch nur von der Geburt niederer Seelen und diesen Gedanken verdrängte der einsame Reiter, der jenem Weg zur bekannten Ritterschule Hyrules einschlug. Denn er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, nicht mehr daran glauben, dass auch düstere Zeiten ihre Lichtpunkte besaßen.

Während des langen Weges kamen ihm immer wieder Zweifel über das, was er vorhatte zu tun. Wozu sollte Link einer Gruppe von jungen Knappen angehören, wo seine Schwertkünste weit über das hinausgingen, was ein einfacher Jugendlicher können durfte? Wozu das alles? Ein kurzer Gedanke an Zelda kam auf. Link sah ihr einprägsamen Lächeln und eine reife Weisheit in ihrem Blick, die ihn wissen ließ, dass sie ihm nicht umsonst zu dieser Zukunft geraten hatte. Es musste einfach mehr hinter diesem Vorschlag stecken, das roch Link förmlich.

Dennoch wunderte ihn eines. Die Ritterschule war für Jungen ab dem dreizehnten Lebensjahr bestimmt. Und Link war bereits zwei Jahre älter. Was hieß das für ihn? Würde er zwei lange Jahre aufholen müssen? Wie stellte sich Zelda das vor? Verdammt, Link war fünfzehn. Sollte er etwa in einer Klasse von Jugendlichen sitzen, die allesamt zwei Jahre weniger auf dem Pelz hatten als er, wo Link doch in gewisser Weise immer sieben Jahre älter sein würde als der Rest seiner künftigen Leidensgenossen?

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Link sich weiterhin von Epona tragen, lauschte dem Zwitschern der Vögel während des Weges und dachte daran, wie sinnlos das alles war. Was würde es ihn bringen, in jener Schule zu lernen? Was nur sollte er dort? Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim daraus machen...

Dennoch... Link musste sich irgendwie eingestehen, dass auch seine Fechtkünste ihre Fehlerchen hatten. Auch er hatte nicht die ultimative Waffe, jeden Moblin, jedes Ungetüm in die Knie zu zwingen. Auch er war nicht unfehlbar. Und eine Verbesserung seiner Künste würden ihm vielleicht doch dazu verhelfen, beinahe, wenn auch nur beinahe, unbesiegbar zu werden. Und seine Kräfte, sein Mut, seine Willenskraft würden sehr bald einer Prüfung unterzogen werden, die jegliche Vorstellungskraft zersprengte.

Link würde sich selbst trainieren, so wie er es bisher immer getan hatte- im Selbststudium. Denn alleine kam er immer besser klar, als umrungen von den verschiedensten untalentierten Schwachköpfen. Und vielleicht würde er in dieser nutzlosen Ritterschule einfach... nur so tun als ob... einfach schauspielern...

Von dem Gähnen ihres Reiters unbeeindruckt trottete Epona des kleinen Weges, der direkt in den Norden führte. Den Verlassenen Hügel hatten sie beide lang schon passiert- ein mittelhoher Berg über dem ein kleiner Pass angelegt war.

Es schien also nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Minuten zu sein, bis Link die ritterliche Feste, welche heute eine feine Schule war, erreicht hatte. Lethargisch schlossen sich Links Augen, begleitet von den raschelnden, knisternden Geräuschen der Tiere in dem dichten Laubwald neben ihm.

Wenig später, als die Sonne bereits hinter dem dunklen, uneinladenden Wald versank, passierte Link eine kleine Abzweigung. Der Weg wurde schmaler und schickte ihn genau in jenen gefahrvollen Wald, den er lieber gemieden hätte. Mit einem Schnaufen sprang Link von der kastanienbraunen Stute und kramte nach seiner Karte von Hyrule. Er kannte sich gut genug mit Karten aus, um zu wissen, dass er diesen abgelegenen Pfad durch die Stille jenes Ortes nicht umgehen konnte. Und Link hatte in seinem jungen Leben schon viele Karten gelesen. Viele merkwürdige Flecke der Welt bereist, sodass jener Fünfzehnjährige durch sagenhafte, eindrucksvolle Bilder mehr gesehen hatte als viele Menschen in ihrer gesamten Lebenszeit.

Unerwartet und Link aus seinen tiefsinnigen Gedanken reißend, gab Epona ihm einen gutgemeinten Stups, worauf der arme Held nach vorne, direkt auf seine Nase stolperte.

„Epona!", schnaufte er verärgert und drehte sich zu der schönen Stute um, die wiehernd, beinahe kichernd an ihn herantrabte und ihn schon wieder mit dem langen Kopf in den Rücken stierte. „Was ist denn?", murrte Link und starrte misstrauisch in die blauen Augen des Pferdes. Epona schabte mit einem Vorderhuf auf dem sandigen Weg und wackelte mit ihrem Kopf verdächtig, deutete in die Richtung des Weges, wo sich nur noch die Dunkelheit der Wälder zeigte.

„Du willst also wirklich, dass wir dort langgehen?", sagte Link und klopfte seiner guten Freundin auf den glänzenden Hals. „Aber auf deine Verantwortung und wehe du läufst weg und lässt mich in dieser Schwärze allein!" Epona wieherte, als ob sie Link auf seinen Kommentar eine eindeutige Antwort geben wollte. Als wollte sie ihn auslachen...

Aber Epona wusste sehr genau, welchem Weg sie trauen durften und vielleicht war es die Anwesenheit einer weiteren hylianischen Seele, die sie animierte dem uneinladenden Weg zu folgen.

Nur wenige Meter weiter bemerkte Link eine Gestalt, die auf dem Weg wandelte. Neugierig galoppierte seine Stute näher und näher, bis sich die Gestalt durch lautes Schnaufen als ein weibliches Geschöpf des hylianischen Volkes herausstellte. Unbemerkt gelangte Epona näher und Link erkannte den gewichtigen Grund für das unduldsame Keuchen und Japsen aus dem Mund der Gestalt. Ein grauer Umhang bedeckte den Rücken und den Kopf eines Mädchens, welches zwei schwere Koffer des Weges schleppte.

„Ariana mach' dies. Ariana mach' jenes...", grummelte sie. Eine schöne Stimme, dachte Link. Ein wenig verwaschen, aber dennoch tiefgehend, stark und hell, fast ein wenig unecht, vielleicht geschauspielert. Aber dennoch angenehm.

„Verdammt! Warum muss mein lieber Herr Vater mich auch in diesen Schlammassel hineinzerren?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und stieß fluchend während des Laufens einen der schweren Koffer von sich weg. Sie sank auf ihre Knie und schimpfte vor sich hin.

Link sprang vom Sattel, und das fremde Mädchen bemerkte erstmals, dass sich jemand hinter ihr befand. Rasch drehte sie sich um und musterte den jungen, schlanken Mann eindringlich, der dümmlich dreinblickte. Er vermied es ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen, so wie er es in den letzten Monaten einfach nicht schaffte, in der Seele irgendeines Wesens zu lesen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was manche Augen ihm sagen konnten. Er konnte es nicht sehen, als ob er es nicht ertrug, etwas zu erkennen, was sich über Licht und Schatten in Augen zeigen wollte.

Er umging ihren freundlichen, begrüßenden Blick und trat stattdessen ein wenig näher, die prallgefüllten, sich beulenden Koffer rechts und links von dem Mädchen begutachtend.

„Hallo", sagte die unbekannte Dame, stand auf und reichte Link eine begrüßende Hand. Schüchtern, so wie sich der naive Held häufig gegenüber Mädchen verhielt, ohne dass er es wollte verständlicherweise, nahm dieser die Geste an und schüttelte die warme Hand seines Gegenübers. Link brachte stotternd ebenso ein: „Hallo" über seine Lippen und streifte mit seinen tiefblauen ernsten Augen kurz jene des Mädchens, die ihn interessiert beäugten.

Tatsächlich war es ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, welches ihm gegenüberstand. Pechschwarzes glattes langes Haar seilte sich offen über ihren Schultern hinab und bedeckte fast den gesamten Rücken. Bernsteinfarbene Augen funkelten aus einem schmalen Gesicht, welches Link an jemanden erinnerte. Ein schönes Gesicht. Zartes Kinn. Kleine Nase. Hohe Wangenknochen und ein kleiner Leberfleck an der linken Wange zum Ohr hin.

„Mein Name ist Ariana Blacksmith. Bist du auf dem Weg zur Ritterschule?", meinte sie.

„Ähm... ja...", sagte Link leise und löste seine Hand schnell aus der freundschaftlichen dieser Dame. Er drehte sich gen Epona und versuchte die Anspannung zu ignorieren, ebenso wie eine merkwürdige Nervosität, die ihn mit einem Mal aufsaugte. Er fuhr sich durch die honigblonden Haarsträhnen und atmete tief ein.

,Schön zu hören…', dachte die junge Dame.

Das fremde Mädchen empfand sein schweigsames Verhalten als ziemlich unwirsch. Leicht verärgert stapfte sie mit ihren hohen Stiefeln um Link herum und näherte sich seinen Augen mit eindringlichem Blick. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte, ließ einen Außenstehenden unzweifelhaft erkennen, dass sie Links Verhalten mehr als missbilligte.

„Wenn du schon vor mir stehst, könntest du mir wenigstens höflicherweise deinen Namen sagen, du komischer Kerl, du!" Link wich baff zurück und blickte erstaunt ein wenig länger in ihre merkwürdigen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Vielleicht die Augen einer Hexe oder einer Magierin, dachte der junge Kämpfer. Irgendwie unwirklich…

„Link. Ich heiße Link."

„Aha", entgegnete sie. „Und du bist an dieser Schule, wie betitelt man die noch mal, Söhne des schicken Saals?"

„Söhne des Schicksals", verbesserte Link sie entrüstet.

„Ach so. Klingt ja auch viel besser, was?", eiferte sie spaßhaft.

Link verleierte die Augen und blickte wieder zu den gigantischen Koffern, die verbreitet auf der Straße lagen, als ob sie lebendig wären und sich nicht mehr von ihrer Stelle bewegen lassen wollten.

„Du folgst hier ganz alleine diesem Weg? Hast du denn keine Angst vor dem Schatten der Wälder?", sagte Link, der so allmählich seine merkwürdige Nervosität unter Kontrolle brachte. Aber warum war er so nervös gegenüber diesem fremden Mädchen? Welchen Grund gab es dafür?

„In diesem Laubwald befindet sich nichts vor dem sich Hylianer fürchten müssten. Du selbstverständlich nicht. Auch ich nicht.", sagte sie und trat ein wenig abseits des Weges, durchforstete die Dämmerung zwischen den alten Laubgeschöpfen.

„Bist du denn keine Hylianerin?", meinte Link daraufhin und nahm an ihrem Ausblick teil. Auch Link starrte tief in das unheilvolle Dämmerlicht, welches einer unechten Gefahr Ausdruck verlieh. Ariana drehte sich zu ihm um und wischte sich einige schwarze Strähnen ihres langen Haares hinter ein Elfenohr.

„Was glaubst du denn, was ich bin?", erwiderte sie und schmunzelte angesichts des irritierten Gesichtes Links, welches ihr eine Spur Hilflosigkeit zu flüsterte. Sie hauchte ihren warmen Atem frech ins sein Gesicht, schmunzelte und legte lachend eine Hand über ihren roten, breiten Mund.

„Hilfst du mir die Koffer tragen?", sagte sie dann liebäugelnd und lächelte dem jungen Helden erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach dem einen Koffer, sich fragend, ob darin Steine gelagert waren, so schwer war dieses Stück Stoff mit Lederbezug. „Gerne, ich hab' doch nichts anderes zu tun.", murmelte er vor sich hin, ärgerte sich aber ein wenig über sich selbst. Warum nur ließ er sich von hübschen Damen immer so leicht einwickeln?

Im Hintergrund kicherte Epona leise und trabte hinter den beiden Gestalten her, die jeweils einen Koffer des Weges beförderten.

Die junge Ariana warf ab und an einen Blick zu Link, der nur wenige Schritte vor ihr lief. Ein tückisches Grinsen formte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie den attraktiven Elfen musterte. Link war einen halben Kopf größer als sie, sehr athletisch, was daraufhin deutete, dass er schon viel Training abbekommen hatte. Als wusste sie um sein hartes Training mit dem Schwert genausten Bescheid.

„Du bist ausgesprochen hilfsbereit für einen pubertierenden Jugendlichen."

„Und du bist ziemlich vorlaut und übermütig für ein junges Mädchen.", erwiderte Link, der Ariana so einschätzte als besäße sie das gleiche Alter wie er selbst.

„Was machst du überhaupt zu so später Stunde hier?", ergänzte der Heroe.

„Ich befinde mich auf dem Weg zur Mädchenschule von Madame Morganiell." Link blieb stehen und blickte sich überrascht zu der schwarzhaarigen jungen Dame um.

„Mädchenschule?"

„Wusstest du noch nichts davon? Aber die Mädchenakademie liegt doch gleich neben der Ritterschule." Ariana blickte misstrauisch drein und stapfte zu Link heran. Sie deutete mit ihrem spitzen Zeigefinger direkt auf die Nase des anderen Jugendlichen.

„Du bist gar nicht an dieser Schule, oder? Sonst hättest du doch wissen müssen, dass nebenan Mädchen zu feinen Ladys erzogen werden." Sie machte nur eine kurze Pause zwischen ihren Worten. Keine Zeit für Link also die Sache zu erklären.

„Was bist du denn für ein Hallunke? Läufst einfach hier entlang und versuchst unschuldige Mädchen anzulabern, oder was?" Link wich zurück, als er eine kleine bedrohliche und doch geschauspielerte Warnung in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah. Respekt, Respekt, dachte er. Dieses Mädchen wusste sich sehr gut zu wehren.

„Also, was sind deine Absichten, Kerl?", sagte sie laut und warnend. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und machte eine Andeutung an Links Schienbein treten zu wollen. Der junge Held wich zurück, vollführte einen Salto und begann sich langsam aber sicher über dieses Mädchen zu amüsieren. Link begann frech zu grinsen. Etwas, was er lange schon nicht mehr getan hatte. Ein wenig verwundert über sich selbst unterband er das Grinsen wieder und schaute nachdenklich zu Boden.

„Bei den Sieben Weisen, kannst du endlich mal was zu dem Thema sagen, Junge!" Doch wieder zeigte sich der Versuch eines Grinsens auf Links Gesicht, während Ariana den jungen Heroen unverständliche anstarrte.

„Du willst dich also wirklich mit mir anlegen, was?", murrte das Mädchen.

Link schüttelte den Kopf und sagte endlich: „Nein. Sorry, ich habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht. Und damit du dich beruhigst. Ich schwöre bei Farores Blut, dass ich tatsächlich auf dem Weg zur Ritterschule bin. Allerdings wird es mein erstes Jahr dort." Das unechte Misstrauen wich sehr schnell aus den bernsteinfarbenen Augen der Lady vor ihm.

„Bei mir ist das ähnlich. Auch ich habe einiges nachzuholen.", sagte sie fest und lief mit dem einen Koffer weiter.

Link folgte mit dem anderen Koffer und einem pustenden Ausatmen der Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Du bist nicht gerade vertrauensselig", fing er an.

„Ich habe auch nie den Grund dazu gehabt, vertrauensselig zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Wie meinst du das?" Nun war Link doch neugieriger und interessierte sich aus irgendeinem Grund für das geheimnisvolle Mädchen, welches vor ihm lief.

„In meiner Welt gab es nur eine Person, der ich vertraut habe. Aber dieser Hylianer scheint nicht mehr das zu sein, was er einst gewesen ist." Trübsinn überschattete ihre Worte. Und doch erschien vieles an ihr dem jungen Helden der Zeit irgendwie... vertraut.

„Und wo ist das, ich meine, deine Welt?", fragte Link wissbegierig und beschleunigte seine Schritte, sodass er mit Ariana auf selber Höhe lief. Ein Lächeln huschte dem hübschen Mädchen über das Gesicht und Link schaute verlegen zu seinen braunen Lederstiefeln.

„Ich bin bei meinem Vater aufgewachsen. Einem Schmied, der nur eine kleine Werkstatt besitzt."

„Aha, das klingt ja interessant." Eine Spur Neid kam in Link auf. Er hätte wohl auch gerne einen Schmied als Vater gehabt.

„Nur, dass sich mein Vater wohl eher einen Sohn als eine Tochter gewünscht hätte und deswegen aus mir nicht gerade eine Lady geworden ist." Sie schmunzelte darüber. Kleine Erinnerungsfetzen zogen an ihren Augen vorüber. Wie oft hatte sie sich gegen die Anweisungen ihres Vaters gestellt und lieber ihren Dickkopf durchgesetzt.

„Und deshalb gehst du jetzt in diese Mädchenschule?"

„Ja genau. Mein Vater hat jahrelang dafür gespart und möchte, dass ich mich endlich wie ein Mädchen und nicht wie ein Raufbold benehme", lachte sie.

„Soso, dann hattest du wohl viel mit Waffen zu tun. Hast du etwa kämpfen gelernt?" Sie nickte mit ihrem schönen Kopf. „Ich bin schon der Meinung, dass ich einigen Idioten eine ordentliche Lektion erteilen kann." Link lachte kurz auf und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.

Inzwischen stand der Mond am Himmel und die beiden Jugendlichen liefen immer noch durch die stickige Dunkelheit, folgten dem einsamen Pfad und erhaschten Tiere, die sich gelegentlich auf den Weg wagten.

„Du erinnerst mich an jemanden.", meinte Link leise.

„Wirklich?", meinte die Schöne und blickte scharfsinnig in die blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers. „Fang' jetzt ja nicht damit an mir Komplimente zu machen. Das zieht bei mir nicht", zickte sie. Link blickte die Dame hilflos an und wusste nicht, wie er auf ihre dreisten, teilweise gemeinen Aussagen reagieren sollte.

„Nun guck' nicht so belämmert." Sie grinste. „Das war bloß ein gutgemeinter Hinweis von meiner Seite."

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt…", nuschelte Link dämlich vor sich hin und trug wieder den schweren Koffer vorwärts. Diese Person hatte eine ungeheure, große Klappe. Wie bitte schön sollte aus so jemanden eine feine Lady werden? Das musste ein schlechter Scherz von ihrem Vater sein, sie in diese Mädchenschule zu schicken, dachte Link.

„Und an wen erinnere ich dich nun?", meinte sie und setzte zügig einen Fuß vor den anderen.

„An eine gute Freundin, die sich auch ständig den Anordnungen ihres Vaters geweigert hat."

„Das hat sie nur richtig gemacht", sagte sie, denn sie war selbst übertriebenermaßen stolz auf ihren eigenen Wildfang.

„Stimmt. Niemand hätte ihr dafür einen Vorwurf machen dürfen", meinte Link abschließend.

In dem Augenblick spürte er einen ekelhaften, stichigen Schmerz in seinem Nacken und ließ den Koffer einfach sinken. Ariana drehte sich verwundert um, aber Link konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr deuten. Er fühlte erneut, wie langsam sein Puls anstieg und sich ein marterndes Gefühl seine Blutadern entlang zog. ,Nicht schon wieder…', dachte er, als eine Schweißperle seine Stirn abwanderte. Seine merkwürdigen Anfälle setzten schon wieder ein…

Die Nerven halb verlierend wühlte Link in den Satteltaschen Eponas herum, bis er sich daran erinnerte das robuste, schwere Glasfläschchen mit dem magischen Heilmittel, welches Zelda ihm schenkte, in seinen Rucksack gepackt zu haben. Nach wenigen Augenblicken fand er das Gefäß und löste den glasigen, dicken Stöpsel. Was hatte Zelda gesagt? Nur ein winziger Tropfen reicht? Okay, sagte er zu sich.

Er führte die Flasche an seine Lippen und hob es soweit an, dass nur eine winzige Perle auf seiner Zunge landete. Die silbrigschimmernde Substanz lief wärmend seinen Hals entlang, und in Sekundenbruchteilen verschwand das Herzrasen, der Schmerz in seinen Gliedern und ebenso der Schweiß. Beruhigt und erleichtert räumte Link das Fläschchen wieder weg und ignorierte das verwunderte Gesicht Arianas.

Der junge Held der Zeit widmete sich wieder dem Koffer und suchte nach einer Frage, damit Ariana sich nicht in Dinge einmischte, die sie einfach nichts angingen.

„Du sagtest vorhin, dein Vater habe Geld gespart, damit du auf diese Schule gehen kannst."

„Ja, warum?"

„Ist das bei der Ritterschule auch so? Muss man dafür zahlen, dort zu lernen?" Sie schaute ihn verschmitzt an. „Du hast wohl keinen Rubin bei dir, oder?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht unbedingt. Aber, wenn man dafür zahlen muss, etwas zu lernen, dann bringe ich mir die Sachen doch lieber selbst bei…" Dieser Junge war schlau, dachte Ariana, was man an seiner eher gebildeten Sprach bemerkte oder der Art und Weise, wie er seine Gedanken preisgab.

„Hast du eine Anmeldung für die Schule?"

„Ja, die habe ich."

„Zeig' mal her!" Link zögerte zunächst. Was wollte diese Dame denn damit? Link begann zu feixen: „Du willst dir das Schriftstück wohl unter den Nagel reißen und dann damit verschwinden, he?" Wütend trampelte das Mädchen mit ihren Stiefeln auf dem Boden umher und maulte: „Da versucht man schon mal freundlich zu sein. Aber wie du willst, ist ja deine Sache, ob du dich bei der Schule dumm und dämlich bezahlst. Pah." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme beleidigt und zickte. Ihr Temperament und Zynismus erinnerte ihn gewaltig an eine Gerudokriegerin. Vielleicht hatte Ariana Gerudoblut in ihren Venen...

„Schon gut, schon gut", meinte Link widerrufend und kramte nach der Pergamentrolle und hielt Ariana das Schriftstück vor den Kopf. Sie griff zu und las. Ihr Gesicht wandelte sich von Überraschung zu Erstaunen und schließlich zu katastrophalem, teilweise geschauspielertem Entsetzen. Als ob sie bereits vorher wusste, was in dem Schreiben stand.

„Hast du Trottel dir das schon mal durchgelesen?"

„Nein, stimmt was nicht?" Sie drückte ihm das Schreiben mit blanker Bewunderung zurück in die Hand. „Du hast eine Empfehlung von Prinzessin Zelda persönlich. Du bezahlst nicht einen Rubinsplitter für das Studium an der Schule. Glückspilz."

Link war sprachlos und las sich die Anmeldung erstmalig selbst durch. Tatsächlich, Zeldas feine Handschrift zeichnete sich auf dem Blatt ab und rundete die Anmeldung mit hochachtenden Sätzen ab.

Ein kurzes melancholisches Lächeln trat in Links Gesicht, der sich jene weisen Sätze einige Mal durchlas. Sie beruhigten ihn auf vertraute Weise.

„Hochachtung, Glückspilz. Wenn man eine Empfehlung von Prinzessin Zelda hat, sollten sich einige Dinge an der Schule wohl zu eigenem Gutdünken entwickeln. Sei froh, dass du so eine gute Freundin hast." Zuerst erstaunt, dann mächtig verwundert, woher Ariana um jene Freundschaft wissen konnte, steckte er die Rolle zurück in seinen Rucksack und ignorierte Arianas Scharfsinn.

„Ich habe gehört, die Söhne von Rittern dürfen auch ohne weitere Kosten an der Schule lernen, falls aber beispielsweise ein Bauernjunge sich dort Kampfkünste aneignen will, dann muss er jede Stunde Unterricht bezahlen."

„Das finde ich ungerecht. Wer weiß schon um die Talente eines einfachen Jungen, der eben einfach nur in eine Familie aus Bauern hineingeboren wurde. Gerade da stecken doch allerlei Potentiale." Ariana machte große Augen. Weise Worte aus einem fünfzehn Jahre alten Mund. Aber Link hatte Recht. Auch sie vertrat diese Meinung… schon immer.

Es spielte keine Rolle aus welchen Kreisen jemand kam, solange er wahre Talente besaß, sollte auch einem Bauernjungen ein Studium an der Ritterschule erlaubt sein.

„Wir sollten weiter ziehen. Nachts tummeln sich an manchen Orten noch Moblins, selbst hier, Ariana.", sagte Link bedacht und schaute verdächtig in die tiefe Schwärze des Waldes. Klarerweise teilte die fünfzehnjährige Hylianerin diesen Gedanken und stapfte neben Epona hinter einem wachsamen Link her.

Es dauerte eine geschlagene Stunde, ehe die beiden Spitzohren aus dem Waldverschlag heraustraten. Direkt vor ihnen thronte auf einem grünen Hügel ein riesiger, dunkler Gebäudekomplex, wobei viele alte, dickstämmige Bäume um die festen Steinmauern standen. Ein hohes Tor versperrte den Zugang in den Innenhof, wo sich zwei gigantische, graue Festungen gegenüberstanden. Die Mädchenschule und die angesehene Ritterschule. Link und Ariana standen gelangweilt vor dem Tor, als ein Wärter, ein gewöhnlicher, hylianischer Mann mit kurzem, dunklen Haar und stattlicher Figur, näher trat.

„Ihr beide seid ziemlich spät", sagte er und öffnete ihnen einen kleineren hölzernen Zugang wenige Meter weiter. „Hier drüben." Tatsächlich war es annähernd Mitternacht und kaum ein Jugendlicher hatte zu so später Stunde noch das Ersuchen, sich anzumelden.

Epona und die zwei anderen Gestalten zwängten sich durch die kleine unauffällige Tür rechts, bis sie voller Erstaunen in dem riesigen Innenhof standen. Überall waren kleine Trainingsarenen abgezäunt, hier und da die verschiedensten Beete mit allerlei Blumen, die den Innenhof neben den gefährlichen, kraftraubenden Arenen für die Jungen in ein prachtvolles Paradies verwandelten. Link hatte nur einmal einen ähnlich großen und schönen Innenhof gesehen wie diesen und jener war ein Teil des Schlosses der Königsfamilie gewesen…

„Folgt' mir bitte.", sagte der Wärter und trat an ein hohes dickes Eichentor heran, welches den Eingang zur edlen Mädchenschule darstellte.

Ariana schnappte sich den Koffer, den Link immer noch hinter sich herzerrte und murmelte ein liebgemeintes; „Danke", über ihre Lippen. Der junge Held nickte schüchtern.

„Bis bald, Glückspilz", sagte Ariana und verschwand hinter dem hohen Tor.

Link lief nervös und voller Erwartung hinter dem Wärter her. Vorbei an einem Brunnen, vorbei an einer gemütlichen Wirtsstube, in die es die Jugendlichen zu ihrer freien Zeit zog, führte der Weg ohne Umschweife in eine Stallung. Ein Stallbursche mit verschlagenem Blick nahm ihm dann schnell Epona ab. Und in Kürze stand Link vor einer dicken Eisentür mit vielen Verzierungen und Gravierungen. Die Namen ehrenhafter Ritter waren in das Material eingehauen worden- ein Dank für deren rumreichen Taten.

„Du bist ziemlich spät dran, was für dich heißt, dass du nicht mehr bei dem Direktor vorgestellt wird. Aber Kommandant Orson kümmert sich noch um einigen Papierkram. Er wird dich einweisen."

„Kommandant Orson?", meinte Link begeistert.

„Ja, stimmt etwas nicht damit?"

Link fuchtelte abtuend mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum. Denn er war angenehm überrascht, jenen Kommandanten hier anzutreffen und erfreut darüber einen Freund aus alten Tagen wiederzusehen. Denn er kannte jenen vierzigjährigen Mann sehr gut, der im Gegenzug sehr viel von Link und seinen Fähigkeiten hielt.

„Wann geht der Unterricht eigentlich los?"

„Kommenden Mittwoch. Du bist wahrscheinlich der letzte, der sich anmelden will."

„Besser zu spät als nie", murmelte Link und stapfte gespannt voran. Nach einem langen Gang in der dunklen Eigenheit der Burg mit ihren vielen Fackeln an den Wänden, erreichte Link eine Steintreppe ohne Geländer. Der Wärter deutete auf jene und auf die hohe halbeingefallene Tür, welche sich anschloss. „Folge dahinter dem Gang bis zur Kreuzung. Nimm' den Weg zu deiner rechten und klopfe an die spitzbogenartige Tür vor dir. Dahinter liegt das Büro des Kommandanten."

„Danke", meinte Link und trottete mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken, dem einfachen Schwert am Gürtel zu seiner rechten Seite geschnallt und einem komischen Gefühl im Magen die steinernen, uralten Treppenstufen hinauf.

Noch einige Tage und der Unterricht würde beginnen. Aber was eigentlich lehrte man in dieser Ritterschule? Was lehrte man hier, das Link nicht schon konnte? Orson würde den unwissenden Heroen, so wie er selbst hoffte, sicherlich über alles Nutzbringende informieren.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Link stand vor der kleinen Tür, die in ein gemütliches Büro führte.

Er klopfte aufgeregt an dem Eichenholz, klopfte erneut und aus Ungeduld ein weiteres Mal.

„Ja. Was gibt's denn so spät noch?", brüllte eine tiefe Männerstimme vom Innenraum her. Genervt und ruppig wurde die Tür dann aufgezerrt und der schwarzhaarige Kommandant Orson stand mit einer rauchenden Pfeife und einem Dreitagebart, mit Hemd und Schlabberhose vor Link. Er blinzelte und wischte sich griesgrämigen Schlafsand aus den Augen, bis er Link erkannte.

„Nanu. Ja, bei den Drei Göttinnen. Ist das nicht Link?" Und ein herzliches Grinsen zierte das vierzigjährige Gesicht des Mannes. Er klopfte dem Jugendlichen erfreut auf das Haupt, nahm ihn vor Freude in seinen Schwitzkasten und rubbelte über seinen blonden Schopf. Link wurde verlegen und löste sich mit hohem Kraftaufwand aus der freudigen Begrüßungszeremonie.

„Nun sag' schon, was verschlägt den Helden der Zeit in diese Schule?"

„Der Rat der Prinzessin.", meinte Link ehrlich und nahm Platz auf einem Stuhl direkt vor dem Schreibtisch Orsons. Link senkte sein Haupt und verschwieg den wahren Grund für sein Erscheinen an der Ritterschule, der Tatsache, dass er hier neuen Lebensmut finden sollte. Verwundert schaute Orson in das nachdenkliche Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor ihm, der so viele Hürden in seinem Leben mit Bravur gemeistert hatte und nun einfach vor einem Abgrund stand, den er nicht zu überwinden wusste. Link kramte seine Anmeldung für die Schule aus seinem Gepäck. Wie ein wertloses Stück Papier knallte er das Schreiben auf den Tisch, worauf Orson im flackernden Kerzenlicht die Zeilen genau durchlas.

Als er geendet hatte, blickte er grinsend in das jugendliche Gesicht ihm gegenüber.

„Und du meinst, du hast ein Studium hier mit deinen Fähigkeiten noch nötig."

„Nein, es hat wohl andere Gründe, warum ich hier bin."

„Aha, Prinzessin Zelda und ihre Vorahnungen, habe ich Recht?", sagte Orson, der auf diese rhetorische Frage keine Antwort erwartete und gähnend aufstand.

Er fuhr erheitert fort: „Wie dem auch sei, Link, du bist nun hier. Und ich hoffe, dass du hier findest, was du suchst." Widerrum nickte der junge Heroe.

Geschwind durchwühlte Orson ein hohes Bücherregal, in welchem zerstreut vielerlei Papierstöße lagen.

„Da du eigentlich zwei Jahre zu spät dran bist, erwartet dich nächste Woche ein Test gegen einen gut ausgebildeten Kämpfer, den du sicherlich bestehen wirst. Du bist im Übringen nicht der Einzige, der diesen Test absolvieren muss. Es gibt genügend Sitzenbleiber und Nachzügler. Außerdem wirst du an einigen Fächern noch nicht teilnehmen können. Es gibt aber für dich genügend Gelegenheiten, den Stoff nachzuholen. Lerngruppen und Selbststudium zum Beispiel.", nuschelte er, während er Link einige Papierstöße in die Hände drückte. „Was ist das?", erwiderte Link und las nur einige Zeilen, die ihm von missverständlichem Zeugs erzählten.

„Das sind die vielen Praxisseminare. Der Pflichtunterricht und die vielen Wahlfächer." Link sah sich nur die erste Seite an und schon hatte er das Gefühl die Auswahl würde ihn erschlagen. „Ach du meine Güte und wie soll jemand aus diesem Chaos herausfinden?"

Orson schmunzelte: „Das ist deine erste Aufgabe, Link." Doch der Held verzog nur verdattert sein Gesicht und bereute den Entschluss hier zu sein immer mehr. Frustriert schaute er auf den Zettel vor seiner Nase, las in Gedanken viele Titel der Schulfächer und wurde aus manchen einfach nicht schlau. Was bitte schön verstand man unter dem ,Kurs der Höhen', von dem es ganze drei Teile gab, die sich auf das erste Drittel des ersten Jahres beschränkten? Was war der Zweck der Tranceübungen, die gelegentlich stattfanden? Was verbarg sich hinter dem Unterricht von Lius Lorraux?

„Das dritte Jahr ist das schwerste und auch das umfangreichste. Einige Prüfungen wirst du nachholen müssen, ansonsten kannst du dich am nachfolgenden Unterricht nicht beteiligen. Wenn du mit der Fächerwahl nicht klar kommst, dann wende dich an einen der Lehrer, die dir in den nächsten Tagen über den Weg laufen werden." Link nickte, dachte aber still und heimlich, vielleicht als Resultat seines übertriebenen Stolzes, dass er damit schon alleine zurecht käme. Er würde nicht den hilflosen Außenseiter spielen und irgendeinen Lehrer um Hilfe bitten.

Derweil zündete sich der Kommandant wieder eine Pfeife an und lehnte sich in seinem breiten Sessel zurück. Eine Qualmwolke stieg empor. Der Duft eines feinen Krautes sammelte sich in dem Räumchen.

„Weshalb eigentlich nimmst du hier Anmeldungen entgegen, Orson?", meinte Link, der mit seinen neugierigen Hylianeraugen gelassen vom Blatt aufsah.

„Ich wurde darum gebeten", antwortete er prompt. „Aber morgen schon reise ich wieder ab, habe ja meine Verpflichtungen." Schade, dachte Link. Der Gedanke Orson selbst wäre einer der Lehrkräfte war ein beruhigender Gedanke. Angenehm war es von einem Elfen nicht belächelt oder einfach nur ungerecht behandelt zu werden und Link würde von fremden Augen sicherlich mit Achtung oder auch Neid und Missgunst angeschaut werden, egal, ob jene Augen wussten, welchen Titel der junge Link trug. Egal, ob sie wussten, wer er war oder nicht, der junge Waise würde aus den Reihen der Jugendlichen durch seine Fechtkünste oder seine Reife herausstechen… Schade, dass Orson wieder abreiste.

Der Kommandant stand erneut auf und legte eine Hand auf Links Schulter. Verwundert sah Link in die bräunlichen Augen des kräftigen Mannes ihm gegenüber.

„Ich habe gehört was man dir vor wenigen Tagen noch vorgeworfen hat."

„Ach, die Sache auf der Ranch?", murrte Link, verkniff sich einen angewiderten Unterton.

„Link, mir ist schon klar, dass du nichts ungerechtes getan hast, denn dafür kenne ich dich zu gut. Aber ich möchte dich gerne warnen." Mit ernstem Blick schwankte Links Kopf zu dem einzigsten Fenster hinter dem Schreibtisch. Der Sturm wütete draußen erneut… Regen klatschte unheilvoll und drohend an die alte, graue Fensterscheibe.

„Wovor?", meinte der junge Held.

Orson wich aus seiner kühlen, gefassten Haltung und schraubte an dem Ehering an seiner Hand herum. „Einige Ritter Hyrules sind nicht gerade gut auf dich zu sprechen. Denn einige wissen mehr als sie zugeben wollen." Links hellbraune Augenbrauen zogen sich hinab und eine Spur Misstrauen mischte sich mit der Aufregung in seinen Adern. Link beugte sich nach vorne, sodass er sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Holztisch abstützte.

„Sir Viktor zum Beispiel wird deine Anwesenheit hier alles andere als genießen."

„Dieser Kerl ist hier?", knurrte Link und sprang entgeistert auf seine Beine.

„Mehr noch…", erklärte der gute Mann Orson. „… er hat sogar die Stelle des Direktors angetreten."

„Nicht der!", jammerte Link vor sich hin und bemerkte bei dem Gedanken an diesen schmierigen Mistkerl ein kurzes Brennen auf seinem linken Handrücken. Eiligst riss sich Link den linken Handschuh herunter und begutachtete sein Triforcefragment.

„Stimmt was nicht, Link?"

„Nein, ich dachte nur…" Aber er beendete seinen Satz nicht. Für einen kurzen, unbedeutenden Augenblick hatte Link das Gefühl gehabt, sein Fragment würde endlich wieder zum Leben erwachen, auf etwas der Außenwelt reagieren. Aber immer noch gab sich die Macht der Göttinnen nur verblasst auf seiner Haut preis…

Seufzend ließ sich Orson wieder in seinen Sessel sinken und nahm einen langen Zug seiner Pfeife. Seine Augen lasen erbaulich in denen des Helden der Zeit.

„Also Link. Ich möchte, dass du versuchst unauffällig zu bleiben. Vielleicht ist es gut, wenn du gewisse Fähigkeiten lieber solange unter Verschluss hältst bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Und sei' nicht aufmüpfig gegenüber dem Lehrpersonal so wie es sonst immer deine Art ist." Ein dämliches Grinsen ging über das vierzigjährige Gesicht, der versuchte den Jungen aufzuheitern. Link nickte mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns und hüpfte wieder auf seine Beine. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Schon nach zwölf."

„Gut, ich sollte dann vielleicht…" Ja, was eigentlich?

„… dein Quartier aufsuchen?"

„Ja, genau", murmelte Link verlegen und hielt sich eine Hand hinter dem Kopf, was nicht nur dümmlich, sondern ausgesprochen ulkig aussah.

Orson wühlte verbissen in einer kleinen Schublade seines tollen Schreibtisches herum, bis er einen Schlüsselbund fand, den er Link zuwarf.

„Dein Zimmerschlüssel, der Kellerschlüssel und ein Zugang zu der Waffenkammer. Ich bin der Meinung, dass du vertrauenswürdig genug bist, um den letzten Schlüssel an dich zu nehmen."

„Danke", sagte Link anständig und nahm seinen halb zerflederten Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken. Orson zog sich eine dunkle Tunika über den Kopf, nahm sich sein Schwert, welches er ständig bei sich trug und öffnete die Tür.

„Ich zeige dir deine Bude. Dein Zimmerkollege ist auch nicht von der schlechtesten Sorte", ergänzte Orson und lief vorneweg. Link folgte schweigsam.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir noch einige Dinge erklären, Link, damit du nicht ganz auf verlorenem Posten stehst." Aufmerksam lauschte der Fünfzehnjährige den Worten des kräftigen Hylianers, der mit einer Öllampe den schwarzen Gängen folgte. Nicht ein Fenster zur Außenwelt. Kein Lichtpunkt. Nur dunkle, furchteinflößende Gänge lagen vor ihnen.

„Jedes Jahr in der Ritterschule für hylianische Jungen ist aufgeteilt in drei große Abschnitte und nach jedem Abschnitt folgen einige Tage Pause." Orsons tiefe Stimme hallte in den verlassenen Gängen.

„Am Ende jeden Jahres finden die Prüfungen und ein kleines Turnier unter den Jugendlichen der Schule statt. Der Sieger erhält meistens eine Auszeichnung und einen kleinen Preis. Wer gut ist, kann das Studium auch in kürzerer Zeit als sieben Jahren bewältigen, obwohl das fast niemand schafft. In diesem Zusammenhang sollten noch die Ränge erwähnt werden. Es gibt insgesamt fünf von ihnen."

„Ränge? Wozu sollen die denn gut sein?"

„Es ist wohl nur so eine Art Hinweis auf die Geschicklichkeit und den Mut der Knaben. Die höheren, älteren Schüler haben häufig den fünften Rang."

„Interessant", meine Link lediglich und blickte durch die Dunkelheit hinauf an das Deckengewölbe. Sie passierten einen großen Saal, wo viele Linien auf dem Boden aufgezeichnet waren, die sich nur durch den Schein der Öllampe preisgaben. Erneut ein Saal. Eine Verbindungstür zu einem Aufenthaltsraum und schließlich eine Wendeltreppe ins nächste Stockwerk.

Kurze Zeit später standen der große und der kleinere Hylianer in einem bemerkenswerten Korridor, wo erstmalig einige Fackeln an den Wänden für Licht und Wärme sorgten. Am Ende des Flurs ließ eine gläserne Tür den Blick zu einem gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum zu, wo neben einer kleinen Bibliothek einige Übungsschwerter aus Holz ins Auge fielen.

„Hier ist der zweite Korridor unserer Jungs." Und Link schaute zu den vielen, vielen Türen. „Es gibt noch einen ersten, kleineren Gang für die dreizehn und vierzehn Jahre alten, direkt unter diesem. Und einen dritten, für die älteren Kämpfer direkt über diesem."

„Und wo ist jetzt mein Zimmer?"

„Die letzte Tür am Ende des Korridors."

„Gut.", meinte der junge Held und schaute ein wenig entschlossener und der stillen Hoffnung in seinem Herzen mit dem Aufenthalt hier würde sich in seinem Leben endlich wieder etwas ändern zu der letzten Holztür. Ein wenig melancholisch wand er sich zu Orson ein letztes Mal zu. „Bis bald, Link. Ich würde ja gerne deinem Test beiwohnen, aber ich muss schon in sechs Stunden wieder auf dem Weg nach Calatia sein." Link nickte und ließ den leichten Trübsinn nicht wieder die Oberhand gewinnen.

„Bis irgendwann, Orson.", entgegnete Link und der freundliche, gutherzige Kommandant verschwand langsam mit seiner Öllampe in der Dunkelheit, bis das wärmende Licht dieser von der Schwärze absorbiert wurde…

Seufzend schob der Hylianer einen im Licht der Fackeln glänzenden Eisenriegel vor der Tür zur Seite und stieß jene einige Zenitmeter zurück, sodass er unbemerkt eintreten konnte. Im Innenraum herrschte genau dieselbe Nacht, wie er sie auf den Gängen des Schlosses vorgefunden hatte und doch stach etwas aus der furchtvollen Schwärze hervor. Ein sattes, stechendes gelbes Augenpaar vom hinteren Zimmerbereich. Instinktiv wanderte Links Schwertarm zu seiner Waffe, als aber ein Jugendlicher die Stille brach und den Docht einer winzigen, beinahe abgebrannten Öllampe entfachte. Geblendet von dem hellen Schein der Lampe kniff Link seine Augen zu und taumelte einige Meter rückwärts. In dem Moment haschte eine große Kreatur mit gelben, gefährlichen Augen auf den unaufmerksamen Helden zu, stellte sich auf die riesigen Hinterpfoten und riss den jungen Mann nieder. Kreischend landete Link auf einfachem Steinboden und versuchte anstrengend die riesige Kreatur von sich wegzudrücken. Nur schwerlich öffnete er seine Augen, spürte plötzlich eine riesige, schleimige Zunge in seinem Gesicht, die ihn abschleckte. Verdutzt krabbelte Link weiter und weiter, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte.

Erst jetzt registrierte er das herrliche Gelächter einer tiefen Knabenstimme in dem geräumigen Quartier und erkannte ein wolfsähnliches Getier vor sich. Erleichtert nahm der junge Held einen tiefen Atemzug und richtete sich auf.

„So sieht man sich wieder, guten Morgen...", brummelte ein Fünfzehnjähriger schläfrig und streckte seine Arme und Beine auf seinem Bett breit auseinander. Jener brauchte wohl einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass es noch nicht früh Morgens war.

Link kannte den Jungen, war ihm bereits vor wenigen Tagen über den Weg gelaufen, ebenso wie diesem riesigen, aber ungefährlichen Hund, wie der junge Kerl ihn nannte. Während Link den Dreck von seiner Hose wischte, murmelte er ebenso ein „Hallo" vor sich hin und schaute sich schnell in dem Quartier um. Ein schickes, großes Zimmer für vier Jungs. In der Mitte stand ein viereckiges Tischchen mit vier klapprigen Stühlen herum. Ein Spiel mit bemalten Karten stand darauf.

Und in jeder Ecke konnte man sich in einem Bett herumwälzen, wobei direkt daneben jeweils ein Regal und Nachtischschrank angebracht waren. Alles in allem ein geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Zimmer, welches sogar einen Kamin hatte und in welchem es sich sicherlich eine Weile aushalten ließ. Die dunkelbraunen Betten waren mit weißen Lacken überzogen. Etwas, was Link selbstverständlicherweise nicht kannte. Und eine Sache fand der junge Held im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes gemütlich, ein mit Fransen überzogenes, kirschrotes Sofa vor dem Kamin. Lediglich zwei der Betten waren belegt, was bedeutete, dass vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen noch jemand hier einziehen könnte.

Link trat näher und sein nachdenklicher, im Moment mutloser, Blick schweifte zu dem vorbereiteten Bettchen ganz hinten, wo das kühle Mondlicht sich ab und an verlor.

Der andere Zimmerbewohner hüpfte erfreulich auf seine Beine, wischte sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen und reichte dem vergessenen Helden der Zeit eine begrüßende Hand. Als Sache einer Formalität nahm Link diese entgegen und sagte leise: „Dein sogenannter Wolfshund fällt wohl jeden an, was?"

Überrascht meinte sein Gegenüber: „Nein, eigentlich ist er nur zu Freunden und zu meiner Familie so nett, normalerweise haut er jeden in Stücke." Ein verschlagenes Grinsen formte sich auf dem fünfzehnjährigen Gesicht des Schülers, der in einem hässlichen, altmodischen, bräunlichen Nachthemd bekleidet war. Etwas, wogegen sich Link weigern würde, es zu tragen...

„Da hab' ich ja Glück gehabt, was?", meinte der Held und stellte seinen Rucksack besitzergreifend auf das Bett direkt neben einem großen Fenster mit schwarzbemaltem eisernem Beschlag. Der andere Kerl grinste daraufhin und meinte: „Also, wie war noch mal dein Name? Link?" Der junge Held nickte bloß und verbarg den heimlichen Groll auf seinen eigenen Namen.

„Und du hießest?"

„William Laundry", sagte er stolz, denn er bräuchte sich mit seinem fabulösen Stammbaum und den Taten seiner Ahnen nicht zu verstecken. „Aber du kannst Will sagen."

„Okay", meinte Link und sah nachdenklich hinaus zu dem Fenster.

Zufrieden schwang sich Will wieder auf sein Bett und kraulte seinem Wolfshund den Hals, der sich quer über das Bett gelegt hatte.

„Ist ja echt lustig, dass du nun doch noch hier Unterricht nimmst", sagte Will. „Wolltest du nicht... ach ja... in die Kokiriwälder?" Erstaunt darüber, dass William diese Sache noch in Erinnerung hatte, schaute Link auf und zog sich die grüne Tunika über den Kopf.

„Richtig", meinte Link kurz angebunden, aber hatte keinen Bock diesem unwissenden Neuling alles auf die Nase zu binden. „Aber eine Bekannte hat mir dazu geraten hierher zu kommen und da..." Link unterbrach sich selbst, als er aufgeregtes Wiehern der Pferde in dem Stall vernahm und irgendwie einige Schatten im Innenhof der Burg erblickte. Schnell krabbelte er über sein Bett zum Fenster und schaute hinaus in die Nacht.

Zwei smaragdgrüne Augen schnellten ebenso hinaus. Irritiert flüsterte William zu Link: „Was, meinst du, ist das da unten?"

„Weiß nicht..." Links tiefblaue Augen erkannten in etwa zehn Gestalten, die sich zum Teil mühsam, stolpernd, aber auch schnell und zielsicher vorwärtsbewegten. In dem Moment begann der Wolfshund im Raum zu knurren und jaulte. Plötzlich sprang er vom Bett herunter und keifte immer gefährlicher, sprang mit großen Sätzen von einem Bett auf das andere.

„Wulf! Hör' auf!", rief William und sprang mit einigen großen Sätzen zu dem Getier, welches knurrend mit den Pfoten auf dem Steinboden schabte. Wulf ging in Deckung und fletschte unheilvoll die Zähne. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten wagte sich William näher und erreichte seinen Hund, der sich durch dessen Streicheleinheiten allmählich beruhigte.

Link jedoch schaute nachdenklich hinaus und sah einige kleinere Kreaturen hinter einer etwas größeren herlaufen. Es war stickig, so schwarz außerhalb, dass Link nicht mehr als einige Umrisse erkennen konnte. Einige Gestalten verloren sich, als ob sie mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen waren. Andere eilten zu den Hauseingängen, teilten sich auf, bis in dem Innenhof niemand mehr war...

Link atmete laut aus und hatte trotzdem ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seinem Magen, ähnlich einer Erinnerung an den alternativen Zeitpfad, den niemand so kannte wie er, ähnlich einer Vorwarnung.

„Sind sie weg?", flüsterte William aufgeregt und krauelte sachte den mit Speichel besudelten Hals seines Haustieres.

„Ja...", sagte Link kühl, spähte dennoch wachsam hinaus in die stürmische Nacht, wo sich die Gewitterwolken wieder zuzogen.

„Was, meinst du, war das?"

„Keine Ahnung", meinte der unerkannte Held. „Aber sicherlich nichts Beunruhigendes. In dieser Burg halten sich doch etliche Ritter auf. Was soll' hier schon herumspucken?"

„Stimmt", entgegnete Will und kroch wieder unter seine Bettdecke. „Aber warum ist denn Wulf so ausgetickt?"

„Frag' ihn das doch", sagte Link belustigt. Bildete sich William wirklich ein, hier an der Schule würden irgendwelche dunklen Kreaturen schaurige Treiben veranstalten? Also wirklich... zu diesen friedlichen Zeiten? Quatsch, sagte Link zu sich selbst und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, da er selbst vor wenigen Augenblicken an die mörderischen Teufelsgeschöpfe von damals denken musste. Irrsinn, wir haben Frieden. Dämonen waren Schnee von Gestern... genauso wie die Moblins auf der Lon-Lon- Farm, die er sich, so seine Annahme, auch nur eingebildet hatte...

William sah unbeeindruckt drein und ließ seinen müden Kopf auf ein Federkissen sinken.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Wulf hier schläft. Ist es nicht untersagt, an der Schule Haustiere zu halten."

„Schon", sagte Will belustigt. „Aber was niemand weiß, macht niemanden heiß." Er grinste Link tückisch entgegen, so als ob er erwartete, dass auch Link über Wulfs Anwesenheit schwieg. Der junge Held der Zeit konnte einfach nicht anders als zu nicken. „Richtig.", meinte Link. „Und seit wann bist du schon hier?"

„Seit fünf Tagen, so wie die meisten. Ich muss sagen, du bist ziemlich spät dran."

„Ja, du bist jetzt schon der dritte, der mir das auftischt. Ich weiß, verdammt", murrte Link, der ohnehin nicht wusste, was er hier tun sollte. Er zog die Schnüre seines Rucksackes auseinander und packte sein Gerümpel aus. Ein paar Kleidungsstücke, einige Karten, seine Geldbörse, ein angebissenes Brot, einen Kompass, die Okarina der Zeit, sowie jene Babydecke, welche der Dekubaum ihm übergeben hatte. Sofort räumte er letzteres wieder in den Ranzen und packte den gesamten Kram in seinen Schrank.

Interessiert beobachtete Will den Plunder in Links Händen, fand den jungen Hylianer vor ihm immer merkwürdiger und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Fünfzehnjähriger so viele abenteuerliche Sachen mit sich herumschleppte.

„Sag' mal, was machst du eigentlich mit dem ganzen Zeugs?" Und Will deutete neugierig auf Links Ramsch, der verteilt auf dem Bett lag.

„Das hat dich nicht die geringste Bohne zu interessieren", murrte Link verärgert, denn immer wenn jemand sich in sein Leben einmischen wollte, wurde er giftig. Er ertrug das Gefühl nicht mit den Augen eines Freundes angesehen zu werden. Er ertrug es nicht, beachtet zu werden. Und er ertrug es noch weniger, bemitleidet oder in letzter Instanz geliebt zu werden...

„Tschuldigung, hab' ja nur gefragt", meinte Will und drehte sich genervt gen Wand.

Daraufhin setzte Link murmelnd hinzu: „Es ist besser für dich, wenn du nicht zuviel weißt..."

Aber Will gab nicht so schnell auf. Das Blut einiger hartnäckiger, tapferer Ritter floss durch seine Venen. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, dass er sich aufrichtete und zu Link hinüber watschelte. Wulf hatte es sich auf einem zotteligen Pelz vor dem wärmenden Kamin gemütlich gemacht, wo noch einige Kohlen schwach glühten.

„Du bist vielleicht ein unfreundlicher Kerl", sagte Will und gab Link einen Klaps an seinen Hinterkopf. „Was machst du dann an einer Schule, wo neben den eigenen Künsten Teambereitschaft gefragt ist." Link drehte sich unbeeindruckt zum Fenster.

Eine Pause entstand.

„Hast du deinen Stundenplan schon zusammengestellt?" Und William machte einen zweiten Versuch mit dem rätselhaften Link ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Nein, wann denn?"

„Brauchst du Hilfe dabei?" Und ein gutgemeintes Grinsen ging über Wills schmales Gesicht, welches hellbraunes Haar abrundete.

„Danke", sagte Link abtuend. „Aber ich krieg' das schon alleine hin."

„Wie du meinst", sagte Will und verstand, warum seine Mutter diesen Kauz als einsam abstempelte. Link hatte etwas Seltsames an sich, wirkte vielleicht sogar unwirklich in den Augen anderer Hylianer.

Will machte es sich neben dem Wolfshund vor dem glühenden Kohlenrest bequem. „Aber es ist ziemlich schwer aus dem Plan herauszufinden.", sagte der Jüngling dann.

„Das klappt schon irgendwie."

„Okay, aber sag' nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

„Ist gut, ich merke mir den Ratschlag."

„Glaub' ich nicht", murmelte William frustriert. Erzürnt drehte sich der junge Heroe um und gaffte in die grünen Augen seines Mitbewohners. „Du gibt's wohl nie auf." Doch William schüttelte erheitert den Kopf. „Wenn man aus einer solchen traditionsreichen Familie kommt, wie ich, dann fühlt man sich schwach, wenn man aufgibt", meinte er. Link runzelte die Stirn. Es war unbestreitbar, dass Link jemals aufgegeben hätte. Aber er brauchte keine traditionsreiche Familie für derartige Charakterzüge. Es erwuchs aus seinen Inneren, dass er immer schon so lange kämpfte, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er gab niemals auf, auch ohne einen Vater in toller Ritterrüstung hinter sich stehen zu haben.

„Und du? Kommst du auch aus einer Ritterfamilie?" Link nickte lediglich und wand seinen traurigen Blick in die andere Ecke des Zimmers.

„Dann musstest du also auch keinen Rubin für das Studium bezahlen."

„Nein, nicht einen. Aber ich habe eine Empfehlung, weil..." Link stoppte sich selbst. Wollte er diesem jungen, unwissenden Kerl jetzt tatsächlich erzählen, weshalb er keinen Stammbaum vorweisen konnte.

„Wer sind deine Vorfahren? Vielleicht kennt man Vater ja deinen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung und jetzt hör' auf mit deinen Fragen. Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand", endete Link mürrisch und zog sich ein blassblaue Seidenhemd über den Kopf und entledigte sich der Stiefel.

William gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Schnaufen von sich und erstarrte plötzlich, als Link sich das Hemd von dem Oberkörper streifte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder etwas Falsches sagen, also hielt er seinen großen Rand. Auch, wenn nun tatsächlich Mitleid und Verwunderung in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen lagen. Es war nicht nur Links Rücken, der von einigen hässlichen Narben übersät war, sondern auch die Statur, die William von einem Jungen seines Alters noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber das Schlimmste waren wohl die Narben, welche von scharfen Klingen, von Feuer, kochendem Wasser und tiefen Klauen stammen mussten. William setzte entsetzt eine Hand an seinen Mund und schien sein freches Schandmaul verloren zu haben. „Bei Nayrus göttlichem Segen, was hast du denn gemacht?", entfuhr es ihm. Aber Link drehte sich bloß mit runzelnder Stirn und fragendem Blick um.

„Wo hast du denn die ganzen Narben her?", entkam es Wills entgeisterten Miene. Link warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, der William verstummen ließ.

„Schon klar, ich frag' nicht noch mal." Doch innerlich schüttelte William mit dem Kopf und starrte den einstigen strahlenden Helden nur an. Zum Teufel, dachte er, nicht einmal sein Vater hatte solche Wunden je getragen und William wusste um einige harte Kämpfe seines Vaters gegen die verschiedensten Fieslinge. Woher also trug ein Fünfzehnjähriger derartige Verletzungen? William fand dafür nur wenige Erklärungen. Entweder war dieser Kerl einst in einen Raubüberfall verwickelt, man hatte ihn gefoltert, oder er hatte schon mehr Köpfe abgeschlagen, als William Holzschwerter ruiniert hatte.

Link ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett sinken und blickte müde zu Will hinüber. „_Ich habe einige..._" Der Heroe sann über das richtige Wort und entschied sich für ein belangloses. _„... Dinge... hinter mir"_, endete er ruhig. Irgendwie selig und zufrieden zog er eine dicke Federdecke über den Kopf, konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals in einem so bequemen Bett geschlafen zu haben und gähnte herzhaft.

„Das tut mir leid", meinte William und wollte ihm eigentlich ehrliche Anteilnahme schenken. „Jedem tut es leid. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie mir das auf den Wecker geht? Ich brauche kein Mitleid, das habe ich nie gebraucht...", murrte Link und drehte sich gen Wand. Zum Teufel, warum musste er mit diesem Kerl jetzt darüber reden? Halt' einfach die Schnauze, sagte er zu sich selbst und hoffte, sein Triforcefragment würde ihm dabei helfen, sein vorlautes Mundwerk zuzunähen. Cholerisch drückte er das Kissen über den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt schlafen, Link. Gute Nacht.", sagte Will und starrte nachdenklich an die Wand. Er war ein guter Mensch, das war eines der Dinge, die er sich immer wieder einredete. Und Will war sich sicher, dass auch Link unter seiner eiskalten, harten Schale einen weichen Kern haben musste. Was hatte dieser Fünfzehnjährige bloß durchgemacht? Will war einer von der neugierigen Sorte und er wusste, dass er irgendwie herausfinden würde, was sich hinter einem so interessanten Hylianer verbarg, wie Link es war.

Einige Stunden verstrichen in der alten Ritterschule und doch war für einige Geschöpfe die Nacht noch lange nicht vorbei. Denn einige... lebten nur in der Nacht. Kreaturen der Finsternis machten sich nichts aus dem Gestank des Tages, wie sie ihn nannten. Sie hassten die abscheulichen Sonnenstrahlen und verbrannten sich doch nur die Finger am reinen Licht. Geschöpfe des Todes, der widerlichen Dunkelheit, erschufen sich ständig neu aus dem alten Element, welches als ein Gegenspieler von Licht das Gleichgewicht der Welt erhalten musste. Gegensätze waren unabdingbar auch für eine Welt wie das alte Hyrule...

Und so krochen niedere Seelen immer dann aus ihren Schlupflöchern, wenn nicht einmal der Mond das Sonnenlicht reflektieren konnte...

Link wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum, hatte Träume so wie jede Nacht. Schatten der Nacht, die er nicht verstand...

_Er befand sich ein weiteres Mal in jenem Saal, wo ein kleiner Wandteppich die Kahlheit und Leere des Ortes unterband. Ein Wandteppich, auf dem ein altes Ritterwappen eingestickt war. Etwas rüttelte an ihm, schlitzte in seinem Herzen, als er das Symbol betrachtete... _

_In dem Saal herrschte Leere und Kälte, ebenso wie in seinem erfrorenen Herzen. Ein Ort der Traurigkeit. Ein Ort der Erinnerung... _

_Sorgsam trat Link um seine eigene Achse, erblickte eine runde Tafel vor sich und eine riesige Karte Hyrules hing an der Wand, in einem Saal, der ausgefüllt war von schillernden Farben in allen Varianten. Das Schlitzen in seinem Herzen wurde bedrückender, wie eine eisige Hand, die sich über die Seele legte, eine Hand, die das Herz erschütterte. _

_Er fühlte eine Träne über seine Wange tropfen. Hier zu sein war fremd, obwohl er den Ort kennen sollte. Hier zu sein quälte ihn, obwohl es ihn freuen sollte. Wie ein kleines Kind brach er auf seine Knie und fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen von Mächten der Vergangenheit._

_Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und ein paar warme Arme schlangen sich um ihn, zogen ihn in eine innige Umarmung. _

„_Du musst zurückfinden, Link", sagte eine verträumte Stimme. „Aber du musst nicht alleine gehen... Lass' mich dir helfen", flüsterte jene Stimme. „Ich möchte dir helfen..." Er traute sich nicht, die Gestalt anzusehen und verharrte in jener Haltung, als der Raum zu verblassen schien. Verblassen... wie die Schriftzeile irgendeines Buches, welches der Macht der Zeit unterlag._

„_Lass' mich dir bitte helfen...", sagte eine sanfte, helle Stimme. „Und jetzt... wach' auf..."_

Wie auf Kommando schnellten Links Augenlider nach oben und er richtete sich auf. Der Traum war so beruhigend, so angenehm wie noch nie ein Traum, den er träumte...

Der Versuch eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. Diese Stimme, sie war so vertraut, so wohlig in seinen Ohren. Er griff sich an seine Stirn, fühlte sich entspannt und frei und wischte sich eine Träne unter den Augen weg... Bei Farore, noch nie hatte er so einen schönen Traum gehabt, und noch nie, nicht einmal in der Wirklichkeit hatte Link eine Umarmung so genossen... War das Glück? War das jenes Gefühl, jenes Etwas, was Link in seinem einsamen Leben stets und ständig vermisst hatte? Zwanghaft versuchte er zu begreifen, wer sich in seinen Traum eingeschlichen hatte und ob er die Gestalt kannte. Aber Link fand keine Antwort.

Seine tiefblauen Augen schweiften in dem Moment zu dem Fenster des Zimmers. Ein kühler Nachtwind peitschte ihm entgegen, obwohl doch schon lange die Sonne am Horizont stehen müsste. Links Augen sahen genauer hin und erschrocken erkannte er, dass jenes hohe Fenster mit den dunklen Metalleinschlägen sperrangelweit offen stand. Nanu?

Link krabbelte über seine Matratze und blickte für wenige Sekunden hinaus zu dem tobenden Sturm, der sein Zentrum direkt über den grauen, gutbefestigten Zinnen der gigantischen Ritterschule hatte. Kalter Regen gemischt mit Hagelkörnern schlug ihm ins Gesicht, worauf er das Fenster schnell ohne Weiteres schloss.

Weiterhin über den angenehmen Traum nachsinnend ließ sich Link wieder auf die weiche Matratze sinken, spähte durch die Dunkelheit zu William und zu dem angsteinflössendem Wolfshund, der laut schnarchend nebst Will auf der Zudecke hockte.

_,Wach' auf'_, hatte die Stimme in seinen Träumen gesagt. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Aufwachen? War er denn nicht wach, gerade in dem Augenblick. Oder sollte Link etwa wieder als der Held aufwachen, der doch tief in seinem Bewusstsein schlummerte?

Gerade als Link die dicke Federdecke über seinen müden Körper ziehen wollte, spürte er einen weiteren Luftzug in der Kammer, obwohl er das Fenster fest verschlossen hatte. Denn die Dunkelheit haftete auch hier in diesem Raum. Es gab so viele Ecken, in welcher sie sich unbemerkt einschleichen und verstecken könnte. Die Dunkelheit, vor der sich die kleinen Kinder immer fürchteten. Link erinnerte sich kurz an eine Geschichte des ehrwürdigen Dekubaumes, die Kokiri warnte sich zu später Stunde noch in die verlorenen Wälder zu begeben. Es hieß, dass Kokiri, die unartig waren, die Lügengeschichten erzählten, die den Wald mit ihren bösen Gedanken Schande zufügten, in den tiefen Wäldern zu später Stunde von geflügelten Schatten geholt werden würden. Link, der immer dachte, die Wälder waren sein Zuhause, hatte die Geschichte geglaubt, auch wenn er dann doch irgendwann bei Nacht dem Pfad in die Verlorenen Wälder folgen musste...

Dunkelheit und die Kreaturen, welche sie verbarg, ja, überall nistete sie sich ein und hatte ihre Spione...

Leise richtete sich Link wieder auf und blickte durch die Nacht von einer Ecke in die andere. Es schien mehr als nur die Stimme in seinen Träumen gewesen zu sein, die ihn aufschreckte. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Vielleicht träumte er ja noch. Mit einem lauten Quietschen der Matratze sank der Held der Zeit nieder, schloss seine Augen und lauschte der stillen Melodie der Nacht, dem Plätschern des Regens an die Scheibe oder dem Tosen des wütenden Windes außerhalb...

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere aber hatte Link das Gefühl, in diesem Raum mit Wulf und Will nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Er spürte regelrecht die Anwesenheit von fremden Augen, von fremden Gemütern und verruchten Seelen...

Wieder richtete er sich auf und ließ seine Beine aus dem Bett hinausbaumeln. Langsam und leise berührte er mit den nackten Füßen einen kleinen abgenutzten Teppich vor seinem Bett, fühlte wie seine Füße in das Material sanken. Auch eine Empfindung, die Link noch nie zu schätzen gewusst hatte. Denn in seinem Heim bei den Kokiri gab es so etwas wie dicke, pelzige Teppiche nicht...

Seine tiefblauen Augen glühten ein wenig in der Dunkelheit, besonders dann, wenn eine der schwarzen Wolken sich vom hellen Schein des Mondes besiegen ließ, ihm untertänig war, wie das helle Licht der Hoffnung kalte Schatten aus Erinnerungen verbannen konnte. Das merkwürdige Gefühl, als würde sich etwas ihm annähern, blieb. Und nur als Folge jener heimlichen Empfindung von Dunkelheit, die die Sinne betäubte, stützte der Fünfzehnjährige langsam seinen Körper auf die Beine, blickte wachsam um sich.

In dem Moment sprang etwas Pelziges, Kaltes direkt neben seinem Fuß vorbei und verschwand knisternd in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Aufgeregt hüpfte Link zur Seite und griff intuitiv nach einem Dolch, den er irgendwann eher unbewusst unter seinem Kopfkissen versteckt hatte.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, während Link seine Ohren spitzte, während er versuchte das Geschöpf der Nacht an ihrem eigenen verdächtigem Atmen zu erkennen, zu spüren und zu stellen.

Ein Quietschen ging durch den mit dunklen Farben bemalten Raum, gefolgt von zermürbenden Kratzen und eifernden Zischen. Erneut hetzte etwas in dem Raum umher, hastete auf klappernden Pfoten über den gesäuberten Steinboden und schien verstummend unter einem leeren Bett zu verschwinden. Ohne das Bett auf der anderen Seite aus den Augen zu lassen, kramte Link sorgsam nach einem Streichholz, lief zu Wills Nachttischschränkchen und entzündete schnell die Öllampe. Wulf gab ein Murren von sich, aber schien zu verschlafen, als dass er etwas bemerkte. Toller Wachhund, dachte Link und widmete sich wieder der Kreatur, die sich still und heimlich unter dem hinteren Bett versteckte.

Ein milder Schein der Wärme flatterte über den Steinboden, bis zu dem Bett, wo etwas Unbekanntes wartete. Leise und barfuss schlich Link hinüber, kniete nieder und lugte sorgsam unter das Bett, versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Das kleine Licht der Öllampe flackerte und anscheinend war es dem Licht zu verdanken, welches Geschöpfe der Nacht störte, dass das unbekannte Wesen einen zischenden, abstoßenden Laut von sich gab. Link wich zurück, als zwei glühende Augen im Schatten des Bettes erglommen.

Eine kurze Erinnerung kam auf... lebendige Schatten, die lästernd vor Links innerem Auge tanzten. Seine erste Begegnung mit einem Dämon der Finsternis schüttelte seinen Geist. Er erinnerte sich. Vor einst sieben Jahren, die doch nicht wirklich sein durften, die man weggesperrt hatte, als ein Schutz der Welt vor dem Bösen, erstarrte der junge ehemalige Kokiri, als er alleingelassen, mit einem kindhaften Kurzschwert den Weg ins Innere des Dekubaumes bestritt. Ein Kampf folgte nur kurz nach dem Eintritt in den vergifteten Kern eines weisen, sprechenden Baumes. Ein Kampf gegen Horden von fleischfressenden Pflanzen, die ihn von allen Seiten schmaler Gänge attackiert hatten.

Es war sein erster Kampf gewesen und den ersten Kampf gegen das Böse vergisst man nicht...

Und auch jetzt würde er einen Kampf bestreiten müssen, denn das Etwas, das Namenlose, unter dem Bett gehörte sicherlich nicht zu harmlosen Geschöpfen einer guten Seite der goldenen Macht.

Zwei dreckige Pfoten mit vielen, vergifteten Krallen schossen plötzlich unter dem Bett hervor begleitet von dem widerlichen Zischen. Link schnellte nach hinten und brachte das Nachtischlein von Will zum Wackeln. Dann ging alles plötzlich sehr schnell. Die Öllampe landete mit einem heftigen Schlag auf dem Steinboden und verlor ihr angenehmes Licht. Wulf richtete sich schlagartig auf, begann zu knurren und war mit einem riesigen Satz in der Nähe des Geschöpfes, welches unter dem unbenutzten Bett unartikulierte, zänkische Laute ausstieß. Aufgeregt wedelte Wulf mit seinem Schwanz, begann heftig zu heulen und schien sich mit dem Dämonengeschöpf unter dem Bett anzulegen.

Das Gezischel und Zürnen wurde lauter, bis das Geschöpf jauchzend unter dem Bett vorsprang und gen Tür hetzte. Laut heulend sprang der Wolfshund hinter dem zischenden Dämonengeschöpf her. Hektisch wurde die alte Tür mit dem Riegel geöffnet und ein schwarzes Geschöpf der bitteren Nacht stürmte zischend dunkle Gänge entlang, während ein wildes Getier heulend hinterher stürmte.

Aufgebracht und mit einem Dolch bewaffnet hetzte Link hinter dem Gespann her, durchschritt dunkle Gänge, sauste eine Wendeltreppe abwärts und hörte sich weiter und weiter entfernend den Zischlaut und das beißende Kratzen eines Teufelsgeschöpfes gemischt mit dem Knurren und Fauchen des Wolfshundes.

Die Laute endeten abrupt und Stille kehrte zurück in die Ritterschule. Link erreichte atemlos das Ende der Wendeltreppe und blickte sorgsam in den rötlichen Korridor mit vielen scharlachfarbenen Behängen. Und überall führten einfache Holztüren in verschiedene Zimmer. Aha, dachte Link, dies war also der Aufenthaltsort der jüngeren Schüler. Er lief langsam weiter und sah den aufgeregten Wolfshund seines Mitbewohners an einem offenen Fenster am Ende des Ganges hocken. Sein markerschütterndes Heulen ging in die Nacht und sendete ein einprägsames Echo zurück. Aber keine Spur des finsteren Geschöpfes, welches sich klammheimlich in das Zimmer des Helden der Zeit und William Laundry geschlichen hatte. Niemand bemerkte die winzigen Augen eines Dämonenwesens, das die Abflussrinne hinabsegelte. Niemand hörte das Kratzen vieler Krallen an dem verrosteten Eisen, wo Wassertropfen aufgefangen wurden. Und niemand würde jemals glauben, was Link soeben erlebt hatte...

Link kniete zu dem stolzen Getier nieder und streichelte gedankenvoll über dessen Kopf. Auch der Heroe schaute hinaus in die stürmische, kalte Nacht und wendete sich dann mit seinen tiefblauen Augen dem schönen, wenn auch eigenwillig gefleckten, Fell des Hundes zu. Ein halbes Grinsen zeigte sich in Links Gesicht, als das brave Haustier ihm einen schleimigen Schlecker mit der riesigen Zunge gab. „Mach das bloß nicht zu oft, Wulf. Sonst wird dein Herrchen noch eifersüchtig", sagte die kindliche Seite des Helden der Zeit. Wahrlich eine seiner Ungewöhnlichkeiten. Denn innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen konnte diese naive Seite von einer gefährlichen, scharfsinnigen verdrängt werden. Wulf gab ein Bellen von sich und nickte mit dem schmalen Kopf. Link strich unter der kalten Schnauze des Geschöpfes entlang, dem diese Form der Betätschelung anscheinend gefiel.

„Und du scheinst ziemlich aufgeweckt zu sein, was?" Wiederrum nickte Wulf, als ob er Links Worte verstehen könnte. Link hätte beinahe angefangen zu lachen, vielleicht, weil er über sich selbst lachen musste. Denn er redete offener und spaßiger mit einem Tier als mit irgendeinem Hylianer. Vielleicht war das eine seiner Tücken und Probleme, das Unvermögen mit jemandem zu kommunizieren oder in Interaktion zu treten.

„Ich war auch mal so eifrig, weißt du. Ich war auch mal mutiger und klüger, wenn es um Geschöpfe des Bösen ging. Aber... diese Zeit ist lange vorbei...", sagte Link traurig. Die Melancholie und nervige Depressivität der letzten Tage machte sich wieder ans Werk, den Jugendlichen fertig zu machen...

Wulf ließ den Kopf schief hängen und gab ein Kläffen von sich. Gerade so als versuchte er den Helden damit aufzuheitern.

„Du scheinst der richtige Mann, ähm Hund, für den Job eines Helden zu sein", bemerkte Link und wanderte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen zu den glimmend gelben des Hundes. Es war kein pures Gelb, sondern überzogen mit einer Spur giftgrün, die sich davon abhob.

„Ein Held, der ich nicht mehr sein kann und nicht mehr sein will...", murmelte der Fünfzehnjährige trübsinnig, verbarg den Schmerz der Erinnerung vor seinem eigenen Herzen und schämte sich schon fast wieder, mit einem Hund, anstatt mit einem Wesen seines Gleichen darüber zu reden...

Versunken in seinen Gedanken an das Damals, registrierte Link nicht die sich nähernden Schritte. Der helle Schein einer Fackel ging durch die Dunkelheit und verlor sich auf Link. Erschrocken sah der Schüler auf und blickte in ein dunkles Augenpaar, welches sich hämisch an der Miene Links amüsierte. Ein stattlicher Ritter, muskulös und großgewachsen, stand vor ihm, verborgen unter einer grauen Kutte. Die Gestalt beugte sich näher und lachte hochmütig: „Na, wen haben wir denn da noch zu so später Stunde?" Der Mann zog seine dreckige Kapuze hinab und schnalzte mit seiner Zunge. Hastig blickte Link rechts neben sich. Aber Wulf war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dann wanderte der unschuldige Blick des Helden wieder zu dem großen Mann, der ernüchternd mit seinem Zeigefinger wackelte.

Ein Stechen kam aus ein paar schwarzen Augen. Es war nicht nur Abneigung, die sich in der Nacht dieser kalten Augen wiederspiegelte, vielmehr war es pure Antipathie, wenn nicht sogar Ekel. Link kannte diese hochnäsigen Blicke aus einer hässlichen Fratze mit einer schmalen Nase und hervorstechendem Kinn. Er war diesem Kerl in dem Gefängnis Doomrent über den Weg gelaufen. Ein Ritter, der seinen Namen nicht verdient hatte und gleichzeitig wohnte ihm das Amt des Direktors inne.

„Du bildest dir wohl ein, nur weil du ein angeblicher Held bist, dass du dir Dinge erlauben kannst, die anderen Schülern untersagt sind?", zürnte er, erwartete aber auf seine giftige Frage keine Antwort. Der junge Mann verstand nun, was Orson ihm ans Herz legen wollte. Einige hochrangige Ritter wussten um den alternativen Pfad der Zeit und einige schienen nicht gut auf ihn gestimmt zu sein. So wie Sir Viktor, der mitten vor ihm stand.

Link sagte nichts und hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, diesem hochmütigen Hylianer länger in die Augen zu sehen. Also sah er weg, unterdrückte den Zwang sich zu rechtfertigen, denn er konnte diesem Widerling doch nicht wirklich erzählen, was sich hier gerade abgespielt hatte. Aus Schutz seines Zimmergenossen, der ein Haustier hatte, welches nicht gestattet war und aus Schutz seiner eigenen Haut. Denn wer schon hielt es für möglich in einer solchen Ritterschule kleine Dämonen anzutreffen. Verrückt würde man den Helden nennen, dessen abenteuerliche Geschichte aus einer anderen Dimension sowieso für Erfindung, Märchen oder Lüge gehalten wurde. Verrückt. Paranoide. Und geistig krank.

„Rede gefälligst", ertönte eine garstige, unmenschliche Stimme, die man aus Tausenden wiederfinden würde. „Was hast du hier gedreht?"

„Ich habe nichts zu sagen", murrte Link und trampelte langsam den Gang entlang. Doch Sir Viktor packte den Jungen erbost am Kragen und wirbelte ihn zurück.

„Nehmen Sie ihre schmierigen Pfoten vom mir!", zischte der junge Held und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ein ganzes Moblinheer hätte spalten können. Schmerzhaft schlug Link auf die knochigen Hände des Ritters. Ein überlegenes Augenspiel streifte den jungen Hylianer.

„Ach, du bist wohl noch dümmer als dein Ruf, du mieser, nutzloser Held." Sir Viktor grinste unecht, neigte sein Haupt mit den dürren hellblonden Haaren zu Link hinab und warnte seinen beißenden Atem hauchend: „Du hast gegen die Hausordnung verstoßen, da du zu so später Stunde noch hier umhergeschlichen bist. Deine Strafe besteht darin, die Toiletten zu putzen." Viktor lachte selbstherrlich, und zupfte sich ein störendes Haar aus einem Nasenloch. Angewidert schaute Link zu Boden, verkniff sich ein beleidigendes Schimpfwort und hörte das wütendmachende Lachen, als der Kerl davon eilte. „Ach, Heldchen, dein Arbeitstag beginnt übrigens sechs Uhr, in einer Stunde. Halt dich also ran, wir wollen doch, dass die Aborte sauber sind... lach..."

Schnippisch äffte Link den Idioten nach, als dieser außer Reichweite war und begab sich murrend in das Stockwerk, wo Will ungeduldig wartete.

* * *

So! Bis hierher und nun erneut die frevelhafte Bitte um Reviews... ja... ich habe aufgegeben anspruchsvoll zu sein und fange erst gar nicht an, um besondere Kommentare zu bitten. LiebeGrüße (nur an die, die ihre Meinung mitteilen mit einem kleinen Klick...). 


	7. Kapitel 6

Danke, Danke, Danke für die Reviews... ja, es hat sich gelohnt, auf Knien rumzurutschen für Reviews. Und danke Dr. Jo, deine Behandlung tut wahre Wunder (übersetzt: danke für dein Review!).

* * *

Kapitel 6

Es war eine unvergleichliche Schande. Mehr noch. Es war wohl das Respektloseste, Erniedrigendeste, und Dümmste, was Link in seinem Leben jemals über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Toiletten putzen... Link hörte sich selbst schon die geschmacklosesten und beleidigendsten Schimpfwörter über seine Lippen gleiten lassen. Und alles hatte er diesem Möchtegernritter mit Namen Viktor zu verdanken...

Noch nie in seinem heldenhaften Dasein hatte der junge gutmütige, einstige Kokiri solchen Abschaum wie es ihn in den alten, verdreckten Aborten der Ritterjungenschule gab, beseitigt. Bestückt mit einem Stahleimer, Besen und Unmengen von Lappen- wie eine Putzfrau sah der kleine Fünfzehnjährige aus- war er in das stinkende Dreckloch hineingestapft. Und das jener bekannte, häufig benutzte Ort nur ein Dreckloch war, hatte der junge Held auf bittere Art und Weise erfahren müssen.

Frohen Mutes und sich mit der Strafarbeit abfindend war er in das muffige Etwas, denn welcher Gott würde einen solchen verbotenen Ort noch als einen Raum bezeichnen, hineingetreten. Als der junge Held dann das aus den Toiletten sprudelnde gelbliche Wasser, die abgerissenen Papierstücher, die sich wie zermatschte Kartoffelstückchen in einer Suppe in jener geblichen Brühe auf dem glänzenden Boden wogen, beäugte, den peinigenden, übelkeitserregenden Geruch vernahm, und das Stück Arbeit als folternd erkannte, verging ihm der frohe Mut wieder.

Aber Helden machen sich gerne die Finger schmutzig, nicht wahr? Das war der einzige Satz, der ihm eingefallen war, um die Wut in seinem Inneren ein wenig in Grenzen zu halten. Und so eine Gemeinheit früh morgens, an dem ersten Tag, den Link in der geachteten Ritterschule verbrachte. Das konnte ja heiter werden, dachte der baldige Schüler, und machte sich mit einem wütenden und gedemütigten Gesicht an die Arbeit...

Ab und an kamen einige Jugendliche hereinspaziert, ältere, wie auch jüngere Schüler, die ihm dann grinsende, lachende oder auch bemitleidenswerte Blicke zu warfen. Link hasste es. So oft in seinem jungen Leben wurde er von anderen verspottet, gedemütigt und aufs Übelste gehänselt. Und nun schien sich der Alptraum zu wiederholen. Erneut diese entehrenden Blicke. Erneut das Gaffen von fremden, unerwünschten Augen.

Link schruppte gerade genervt über eines der zehn Waschbecken, als ein Schüler sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte. Ein komischer, junger Spund mit magerer, langer Gestalt und einer hässlichen, großen Hakennase im Gesicht, die sofort ins Auge sprang, sprach ihn an. „Schau mal einer an. Haben wir eine neue Putze für die Toiletten?", lachte er und sorgte mit seinem Lachen für Aufsehen. „Guckt mal, Leute, wir haben eine neue Putze für unseren Dreck... haha..." Weitere Augenpaare belustigten sich an dem jungen Helden der Zeit. „Macht es denn Spaß, die Aborte zu reinigen, du armer Kerl?" Links Zorn schien sich in dem Moment zu verselbständigen. Mit einem wütenden Blick drehte er sich zu der inzwischen lachenden Menge um. Es waren fünf, sechs Schüler einer höheren Jahrgangsstufe und alle hatten schwarze Schultuniken mit silbernen, aufgesetzten, kleinen Triforceabzeichnungen.

„Es würde mir genau dann Spaß machen, wenn ich jeden von euren stinkenden Köpfen in das gelbe, ekelhafte Wasser tauche, das nur halb so dreckig ist wie euer Gefasel", murrte Link.

Die Worte des Fünfzehnjährigen nicht für vollnehmend, trat der Unruhestifter näher und meinte erbost: „Wie war das?"

„Ich habe laut und deutlich genug geredet, wasch' deine dreckigen Ohren, wenn du die Leute in deiner unmittelbaren Gegenwart nicht verstehen kannst", muckte Link und starrte angewidert in ein dunkles, fast schwarzes Augenpaar. Dünne, aschblonde Haare, die bei einem genauen Blick ausfallen könnten, hingen in einem langgezogenen Gesicht und eine übertriebene Eitelkeit stach aus seinen schlitzigen Augen.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir eine Lektion erteilen. So redet man nämlich nicht mit Schülern dieser bekannten Schule."

Link grinste plötzlich und knackte mit seiner linken Faust. „Dann versuch' es doch!", zischte der junge Hylianer mit den tiefblauen Augen. Denn das beleidigende Gebrabbel dieses Schülers machte ihn nicht nur krank, sondern stachelte das Kämpferblut in seinen Adern an... „Lass gut sein, Ian", sagte ein weiterer Schüler. „Hast du wirklich Lust, dir an so einer Ratte die Finger schmutzig zu machen?"

„Dieser kleine Mistkerl ist auf eine Tracht Prügel aus und hat es nicht anders verdient", entgegnete Ian. Jener Schüler krallte sich einen der Besen, wirbelte ihn ungeschickt herum und rannte damit auf Link zu.

Inzwischen staute sich der gesamte Toilettenraum und viele neugierige Augenpaare sahen dem Geschehen zu. Einige Pfiffen, andere sahen nur erstaunt zu, wohl, weil sich hier niemand gerne mit Ian anlegte. Denn jener Kerl war unter den jungen Leute an der Schule sehr respektiert. Viele harte Prüfungen hatte er schon bestanden, auch wenn man munkelte, dass Ian einige unehrenhafte Vorteile besaß. Einige behaupteten sogar, dass jener hochnäsige Schüler der uneheliche Sohn einer der Lehrkräfte war.

Wie angestochen schwang Ian den Stab gegen Link, aber der junge Held blieb unbeeindruckt stehen, entdeckte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen die vielen Schwachpunkte an der Kampftechnik seines Gegners. Gewaltsam sauste der harte Besenstiel auf Link hinab und einige, vor allem jüngere Schüler hielten sich vorsorglich die Augen zu.

Aber der umfunktionierte Besenstiel würde den jungen Hylianer niemals treffen. Mit einem Ruck umfasste Links starker Kämpferarm den Stiel und hielt diesen knapp vor seinem Gesicht still. Ian glotzte überrascht und versuchte mit aller Kraft gegen Links Zugriff zu drücken.

Unbeeindruckt ließ Link seinen Kopf schief hängen und sah ermüdend drein. „War' s das schon? Du bist nicht gerade talentiert, aber das weißt du bestimmt bereits.", eiferte Link und setzte ein gerechtfertigtes, wenn auch überhebliches Grinsen auf. Ehe Ian reagieren konnte, kreiste der Besenstil in Links Hand und entzog dem überraschten Ian den Boden unter den Füßen. Sofort spürte der arrogante Schüler die Spitze des Stabes unter seinem Kinn. Ein nie da gewesener kleinlicher Laut entkam der Kehle Ians, während die harte Holzspitze an seine Kehle drückte.

Plötzlich brach die Menge auf und einige Schüler hetzten aus dem Raum.

„Was ist da los?", rief eine laute, befehlsgewaltige Stimme. Ein stattlicher, junger Mann betrat die Szenerie und bemerkte gerade noch, wie Ian aufstand und mit lautem Gezänke aus der Toilette verschwinden wollte. Doch der junge Mann packte den arroganten Schüler am Kragen und meinte kühl: „Schön hier bleiben. Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt, Ian?" Doch jener warf nur einen gemeinen Blick zu der als Putzfrau verkleideten Gestalt. „Der da hat angefangen." Links Temperament ging mit ihm durch: „Wie bitte? Du wolltest mir eine Tracht Prügel verpassen, du schmieriger, mieser Kerl!" Der stattliche Herr, der ebenso eine Schultunika trug, diese aber mit einem dreifarbigen Triforceabzeichen beschmückt war, ließ Ian daraufhin los. Brummelnd und verächtlich zu Link blickend verließ er den Raum.

„Ihr da, verlasst sofort diese Räumlichkeit." Und der junge Herr deutete mit einem Pfiff an, dass jegliche andere Schüler auf der Stelle verschwinden sollten. Die Schüler gingen diesem Appell erstaunlich bereitwillig nach.

Genervt trat Link gegen den Stahleimer und grübelte schon nach Möglichkeiten, sich vor diesem jungen Spund rechtfertigen zu müssen. Eindringlich sah Link den Kerl nun an und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte diesen jungen Kerl schon einmal gesehen. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er ihn beobachtet, wie er ein Gespräch mit Zelda und dem König persönlich führte. Das war also der neue Held an Zeldas Seite, dachte Link. Trübsinnig und die innere Traurigkeit deswegen nicht begreifend sah Link zu Boden. Umständlich schluckte er die Spucke in seinem Mund herunter und versuchte das Gefühl der Eifersucht zu verdrängen. Doch warum war Link auf diesen Kerl eifersüchtig?

Erstaunlicherweise reichte der Typ dem jungen Helden die Hand. Überrascht sahen die tiefblauen Augen Links auf und erhielten ein Lächeln aus dem jungen Gesicht jenes Mannes.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Valiant von Hyrule. Ihr wisst es vielleicht nicht, aber ich habe schon sehr viel von Euch gehört, Link." Jener schüttelte schockiert die Hand des Kerls und konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Valiant von Hyrule?"

"Ja, genau der bin ich", sagte der Kerl erheitert, als er sich eitel eine dunkelblonde Haarsträhne aus den Augen wischte.

„Und Ihr seid ein Schüler an dieser Schule."

„Richtig."

„Sieht man an der Tunika. Habt Ihr die Eure denn noch nicht erhalten?" Link schüttelte beinahe benommen den Kopf. Am liebsten würde er auf diesen Typen losgehen, da er anscheinend ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu Zelda hatte. Der neue Held, schwirrte es durch den jugendlichen, starrsinnigen Kopf des Fünfzehnjährigen. Valiant von Hyrule. War dieser Typ der Königsfamilie zugehörig? War er womöglich sogar mit Zelda inniger als es eine Freundschaft hergab. Kaum begreifend, was Link so anstachelte, sah er wieder zu Boden und verkrampfte seine Hände.

„Nein, ich habe noch keine Schuluniform."

„Folgt mir bitte. Ich werde Euch ein wenig über die Dinge an der Schule aufklären", sagte Valiant freundschaftlich. Aber Link wollte eine solch herzliche Anerkennung von diesem prahlerischen Adligen einfach nicht. Er murrte genervt: „Ich schaff' das schon alleine..."

„Das sehe ich anders. Die Prinzessin meinte, Ihr könntet Hilfe gebrauchen." Link atmete laut aus und schaute zu Boden, verkniff sich eine bissige Bemerkung.

„Wegen Ian", meinte Valiant, als er aus dem Waschraum trat und Link eine Andeutung hinterließ, ihm zu folgen. „Lasst Euch von ihm nicht provozieren. Große Klappe. Wenig Köpfchen-Köpfchen und keine Spur eines Talentes."

„Das habe ich schon gemerkt", meinte Link trocken. Der junge Herr lächelte nach dieser Bemerkung und erwiderte: „Ihr müsst ja wahrlich Ahnung haben von Talenten und stumpfsinniger Schwerttechnik, nicht wahr?"

„Wie meint Ihr das?", meinte Link und starrte dem aufgeplusterten Typen hinterher, als sie den Gang folgten.

„Ich wurde über alles unterrichtet, was Euch und die Zukunft angeht, die vergessen wurde." Link blieb ungläubig stehen. „Zelda?"

„Ja, genau, sie erzählte mir von Euren Taten." Link verdrehte die Augen: „Hängt es bitte nicht an die große Glocke und hört auf mich so höfisch anzureden. Das macht mich ganz wahnsinnig."

„Okay", sagte Valiant erheitert. „Der Held der Zeit darf auch mich duzen." Er zeigte es nicht, aber er wusste nun, was seine kleine Cousine so an Link schätzte. Es war seine Natürlichkeit, seine Bescheidenheit und vielleicht auch das unschuldige Gesicht, welches Link herumtrug. Valiant verstand bereits jetzt schon sehr gut, weshalb dieses Kind des Schicksals ein so außergewöhnlicher Held war.

Valiant führte den jungen Helden der Zeit vorbei an einer riesigen Waffenkammer, zeigte ihm die verschiedenen Unterrichtsräume, die Gemeinschaftsräume, den Speisesaal, mit der niederschmetternden Nachricht, dass Link durch seine Strafarbeit bereits Frühstück und Mittag verpasst hatte. Und schließlich gelangten sie in die märchenhaften, gutbeaufsichtigten Schlossgärten, wo die Mädchen der anderen Schule die bunten Blumen aller Sorte und Generation pflegten. Die Sonne strahlte am Himmel, ließ kaum etwas von dem gestrigen Sturm erahnen oder an die dunklen Kreaturen denken, die mit kranken Gelüsten im Innenhof umhergeschlichen waren.

Einige junge, hübsche Mädchen saßen auf weißen Bänken, lasen Bücher oder hatten Stickzeug in ihren Händen. Eine Schar Mädchen lief an ihnen vorbei. Auch die eigenwillige, stolze Ariana mit dem pechschwarzen Haar war unter ihnen. Sie lächelte und winkte Link verträumt zu.

„Du hast dich bei den Schönen dort anscheinend schon beliebt gemacht, was?" Link sah verlegen zu Boden und wurde tiefrot im Gesicht. Zufrieden erkannte Valiant die Schwachstelle des Helden neben ihm und kicherte lauthals los.

„Na egal, schau' mal da hinten", sagte Valiant und deutete auf einen Stuhlkreis unter einem weißen, riesigen Pavillon. Die verschiedensten Hylianer saßen dort und unterhielten sich. Einige hatten Papierstöße in den Händen. Ein anderer stach aus der Gesellschaft heraus, da er rotzfrech ein Schwert in seinen Händen schärfte.

„Das ist unser Lehrpersonal. Sie haben gerade eine Besprechung bezüglich des Unterrichtes am Mittwoch."

„Warum fängt der Unterricht eigentlich mitten in der Woche an?", fragte Link dann, als sie beide näher an den Pavillon herantraten.

„Am Mittwoch ist Tages-Nacht- Gleiche. Ein besonderer Tag, wusstest du das nicht?"

Link sah überrascht auf und nickte. „Hab' ich glatt vergessen. An diesem Tag sollen magische Rituale hier in Hyrule besonders gut funktionieren."

„Stimmt. Vielleicht erhofften sich die früheren Ritter, ihre Jungen würden bei der Einschulung an einem solchen Tag irgendwann zu ganz großen Taten fähig sein."

„Wer's glaubt", schmunzelte Link und ließ sich zufrieden auf die grüne Wiese sinken.

Es war schon seltsam, dachte Link. Seit langer Zeit einmal wieder hatte er keine Zweifel und ansatzweise fühlte er sich irgendwie aufgehoben und erleichtert. Zelda kam ihm in den Sinn und ihre Worte von vor wenigen Tagen. Sie hatte einmal wieder Recht gehabt, wie sollte sie auch nicht mit ihrer wunderbaren Weisheit, dachte er. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, dass ein anderer Tagesablauf und andere Gewohnheiten ihm helfen würden, ein wenig abzuschalten, auch wenn die Fragen in seinem Kopf und die Zweifel geblieben waren...

Valiant leistete ihm Gesellschaft auf der Wiese und deutete wieder zu dem Stuhlkreis, wo das Lehrpersonal sich aufgeregt unterhielt. „Siehst du denjenigen, der ein wenig abseits sitzt." Und Link schaute zu einem erwachsenen Hylianer, der geduldig sein Schwert schärfte. Ohne den Lehrer aus den Augen zu lassen, fragte der Fünfzehnjährige: „Was ist mit dem?"

„Er ist ein neuer Lehrer für den Praxisunterricht oder einfach Training genannt. Der alte ist im Ruhestand."

„Aha...", murmelte Link während er neugierig zu dem Kerl hinüberschielte. Etwas lag in den Augen des Mannes, etwas Vertrautes, Vorwitziges. Und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem makellosen Gesicht des Typen mit den dunklen, kurzgeschorenen Haaren. Undefinierbare Augen lasen genauso eindringlich in dem Blick Links, wie der junge Held ihn aussendete.

„Und was wird dort gelernt?", meinte Link neugierig, die Augen des neuen Lehrers immer noch im Blickfeld.

„Vieles", sagte Valiant mit einem Schmunzeln und der Schönling wischte sich wieder eine Strähne seines gepflegten, lockigen, dunkelblonden Haares aus dem ansehnlichen Prinzengesicht. „Es ist mehr eine Art Unterricht in allem möglichen und beginnt ab dem dritten Schuljahr."

„Also ist das wenigstens ein Fach, in dem ich nichts nachholen muss...", meinte Link nachdenklich, immer noch in die undefinierbaren Augen des neuen Lehrers starrend.

„Du beginnst ab dem dritten Jahr?"

„Ja, anders geht es wohl nicht."

„Sei aber gewarnt, dass du deswegen viel extra Arbeit auf dem Leib hast."

„Ich krieg' das schon irgendwie hin...", nuschelte Link vor sich hin, der mit den Gedanken wo ganz anders war. Plötzlich stand der neue Lehrer auf und ging seines Weges hinein in das gigantische Schloss der Ritterschule.

„Und dieser dort in dem rosafarbenen Anzug. Das ist Lius Lorraux. Ein sehr merkwürdiger Zeitgenosse, der Tanzunterricht gibt. Aber nur für das erste Schuljahr, danach ist es ein Wahlfach." Link bekam ein dummes Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht, als er jenen Hylianer beäugte. Ganz in rosa gekleidet und irgendwie nicht von dieser Welt wirkte das Auftreten dieses Kerls, irgendwie schräg und verboten.

„Und was ist mit diesen Rängen?" Eine Frage, die den jungen Link schon lange beschäftigte, seit Orson ihm etwas darüber erzählt hatte.

„Ach ja. Eine berechtigte Frage", meinte Valiant. „Ab und an gibt es kleine Kämpfe hier in der Schule und am Ende des Jahres ein großes Turnier. Wenn man verschiedene Prüfungen und Kämpfe gut gemeistert hat, kann man sozusagen in den Genuss eines anderen Ranges kommen." Daraufhin deutete Valiant auf das dreifarbige, kleine Triforceabzeichen, welches er auf seinem Herzen trug. „Ich beispielsweise habe schon den höchsten Rang erreicht. Außerdem gibt es noch vier weitere, von weiß, zu bronze, silbern, golden und letztlich eben dreifarbig. Wenn man einen höheren Rang besitzt, dann hat man Vergünstigungen, muss an manchen Unterrichtstunden nicht mehr teilnehmen und besitzt nebenbei mehr Achtung unter den Schülern."

„Verstehe", sagte Link. Ein weiterer Ansporn für ihn, endlich aus seiner Irrfahrt der letzten Monate aufzuwachen. Ein schwermütiger Ausdruck trat auf das niedliche Gesicht des jungen Helden, als er an die letzten Wochen dachte, an die Einsamkeit, an die merkwürdigen Anfälle. Kurz überprüfte er den Inhalt seiner kleinen Ledertasche am Gürtel auf den Verbleib des Heilmittels von Zelda. Glücklicherweise befand es sich unbeschadet darin. Der Aufenthalt hier würde eine mittlere Katastrophe sein, wenn der junge Heroe jene Substanz nicht hätte. In seinem kränklichen Zustand hätte er keine Chance an dem durchaus harten Unterricht teilzunehmen. Er kramte das kleine Fläschchen heraus und betrachtete sich die silbrigschimmernde Substanz im Sonnenlicht.

„Aber das ist ja...", meinte Valiant verblüfft.

„Ja, Zelda gab es mir." Wieder ein Gedanke an sie und wieder keimte in Link diese tosende Eifersucht auf. Ein komisches Gefühl sauste in seinem Magen herum, als er daran dachte, dass dieser Kerl Zelda einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass dieses Heilmittel so wertvoll ist wie zehntausend Rubine, und aus der Schatzkammer der königlichen Familie stammt?" Links Augen wurden immer größer und ihm fiel vor plötzlicher Aufregung nicht ein vernünftiges Wort mehr ein. Baff musterte er den Inhalt der Flasche und konnte nicht begreifen, dass die Prinzessin Hyrules ihm so etwas Wertvolles geschenkt hatte.

Valiant sprang auf und reichte Link eine helfende Hand, die jener aber nicht annehmen wollte und alleine aufstand. Sie folgten zwischen Unmengen von Schülern einen kiesigen Weg hinein in das Schloss.

Kurze Zeit später stand Link vor einem kleinen Büro, aus dem Valiant mit einer schwarzen Tunika in Links Größe herauskam. Kein Abzeichen haftete daran, denn dies musste sich Link erst einmal ordentlich verdienen. „Danke, Valiant", meinte Link und wollte gerade verschwinden.

„Warte, Link. Ich möchte noch, dass du eines weißt." Verwirrt blickte Link in die grauen Augen des Adligen. „Zelda sagte mir, dass du gut auf dich Acht geben sollst und sie möchte, dass ich dich warne."

„Vor den Geschundenen der Macht. Ist gut, ich kann auf mich aufpassen", sagte Link kühl.

„Ja, und bewahre bitte Schweigen über dieses Bündnis."

„Gut."

„Noch etwas."

„Ja?", meinte der Heroe genervt. Sicherlich war er über die Hilfe des jungen Adligen ihm gegenüber dankbar und erfreut, aber die enge Vertrautheit dieses Kerls mit Zelda schlug dem Helden der Zeit... irgendwie... auf den Magen.

„Meine Cousine macht sich Sorgen um dich...", sagte Valiant leise. Mit überrascht- verzerrten Gesichtszügen drehte sich Link um, knickte beinahe um und vergewisserte sich, den Satz richtig verstanden zu haben. „Cou- Cousine?"

„Ja, Zelda ist meine Cousine. Wusstest du das nicht?" Link schüttelte, überwältigt von seiner Dummheit, banal den Schädel. Valiant war Zeldas älterer Cousin, nicht ihr neuer Held. Link griff sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf und babbelte: „Wirklich?"

Valiant grinste und nickte mit seinem hübschen, ein wenig hochnäsigen Kopf.

„Cousine...", wiederholte Link, als ob er es immer noch nicht verstanden hatte.

„Ja, meine kleine Cousine, drei Jahre jünger als ich es bin." Ein dümmliches Kichern entkam dem Mund des Helden der Zeit. Verlegen kratze er sich am Kopf und schabte mit einem Stiefel auf dem Boden herum. Aus Angst, Valiant könnte die täppische, verräterische Röte in seinem Gesicht sehen, blickte Link zu seinen braunen Lederstiefeln.

„Bei den Göttinnen, was dachtest du denn?", schmunzelte Valiant, der diese auffällige Verlegenheit sofort seiner hübschen Cousine unter die Nase reiben würde. Der adlige Mann klopfte mit einer Hand auf Links Schulter und sagte: „Also, Link, man sieht sich. Spätestens bei dem Test am Montag, den du doch mit Bravur bestehen wirst."

„Jahaha...", stotterte der Blondschopf. „Bis dann, Valiant."

Als dieser außer Reichweite war, ließ Link erleichtert seine Schultern hängen und sah hinauf an das strahlende Himmelszelt. Valiant war Zeldas Cousin, nicht ihr neuer Beschützer. Warum nur war Link so schwachköpfig gewesen sich einzubilden, sie hätte einen neuen Helden an ihrer Seite. Er war es, der die ganze gemeinsame Zeit vergessen und als etwas Nutzloses heruntergespielt hatte- Zelda aber hütete die vielen glücklichen, oder auch weniger glücklichen Momente ihrer Zeit mit Link wie einen wertvollen Schatz. Melancholie und eine fremde Form der Nostalgie legte sich in den Blick des jungen Heroen nieder, als er an Zelda dachte. Gedanken an die gemeinsame Zeit streifte wie ein warmer Luftzug seine Sinne. Und er wusste, sie würde ihn auch jetzt noch als den Freund akzeptieren, der er einst für sie gewesen war. Ein „Es tut mir leid, Zelda...", entkam seinen Lippen. Eine Entschuldigung für sein abweisendes Verhalten, auch wenn er dieses ihr gegenüber nicht erklären konnte. Auch, wenn er sich bei einem Blick in ihre Augen der Entschuldigung schämte...

Trübsinnig und mit einem leichten, kränkelnden Gefühl in seinen Gliedern, denn die Anfälle wollten nicht aufhören, tapste Link hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo William bereits fleißig an seinem Stundenplan herumbastelte.

Als Link in sein Quartier trat, befand sich William Laundry im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, hatte eine verkorkste Feder in der Hand und ein großes Blatt vor sich liegen. Ringsherum stapelten sich Papierstöße. Aber kein Anzeichen von Wulf, dem Wolfshund.

„Ist Wulf immer noch nicht zurück?"

Trübsinnig sah Will auf und schüttelte mit dem Schädel, sodass sein schulterlanges, hellbraunes Haar hin und her pendelte.

„Seit gestern abend ist er nicht wieder gekommen."

„Das heißt nach dem Vorfall mit dem komischen Geschöpf in unserem Zimmer.", meinte Link und ließ sich mit brummenden, ohrenbetäubend knurrendem Magen auf die zerflederte rote Couch vor dem Kamin sinken. Ausführlich hatte der junge Held der Zeit früh mit seinem Zimmergenossen über das merkwürdige Vieh unter dem Bett diskutiert.

„Genau." Will stopfte die Feder wieder in das schwarze Tintenfass. „Aber er kommt sicherlich bald wieder..."

„Ja, hoffentlich", sagte Link und hielt sich die Hände an seinen teuflisch knurrenden Magen.

„Ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, welche Kreaturen es so spät in diese Schule verschlägt?"

„Keine Ahnung.", murmelte Link und tat so als hätte er keinen Schimmer von irgendwelchen dunklen Kreaturen.

„Aber sollten wir dieser Sache nicht auf den Grund gehen?"

Gelangweilt wanderten Links blaue Augen zu Will, der sich wunderte, weshalb der fremde, komische Kauz hier, ihm erstmalig in die Augen blickte. Wenn, auch nicht lange.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was uns das angeht.", schnaufte Link.

Er machte kurz die Augen zu und hatte dann eine schöne Idee. Vergnügt sprang er auf seine Beine und begann in seinen Sachen herumzukramen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Link hatte seine geliebte Okarina in den Händen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", sagte William, als Link schon auf dem Sprint zur Tür war.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, öffnete Link die Holztür. „Nachdenken und ein wenig die Gegend erkunden."

„Solltest du nicht langsam deinen Stundenplan anfertigen?", bemerkte er.

„Keinen Bock. Bis später." Damit war der junge Held der Zeit verschwunden und Will schüttelte nur den Kopf, mit der guten Gewissheit, dass Links Stundenplan absolut nicht sein Problem war...

Mit der Okarina an den Lippen und ab und an ein altes Lied aus seinen Erinnerungen herunterträllernd watschelte Link durch die dichtgewachsenen, moosigen Wälder in der Nähe der Ritterschule. Über Stock und Stein marschierte er dahin, verlor sich in traumhaften, alten Wäldern, wo das Sonnenlicht beruhigend durch hohe Kronen strahlte. Ein vertrauter Ort. Ein Ort der Entspannung. Genau das Richtige, um einige Gedanken zu sortieren und die vielen bedeutsamen Ereignisse der letzten Tage Revue passieren zu lassen.

Da waren zum Beispiel Links seltsame Anfälle. Und er wusste, dass etwas aus der Vergangenheit es war, was ihn auf diese Weise quälte und merklich zusetzte. Doch was war es nur, das Link erfahren musste? Was war geschehen in dem Land ohne Namen, was sich den Erinnerungen des Helden der Zeit entzog?

Genau so ein Rätsel waren die Geschundenen der Macht und ihre heimlichen Machenschaften. Denn, wenn der junge Held sich nicht einbildete, dass wirklich die Farm grässlichem Feuer unterlag, dann war die einzigste logische Konsequenz, dass jenes teuflisches Bündnis eine unmessbare Macht besaß. Eine Macht, die Wirklichkeit zu betrügen oder für die meisten Augen zu verschleiern. Woher hatten diese Teufelsdiener jene Macht?

Und noch einen zermürbenden Gedanken wert war das kleine Biest von gestern, was wohl irgendwie den jungen Link beobachtet hatte. Als wollte es ihn ausspionieren...

In seine Gedanken versunken bemerkte der junge Spund zunächst nicht das Paar hohe dunkle Stiefel, welches hinter ihm herschlich.

Verträumt flötete der junge Hylianer auf seiner Okarina, ließ die Fingerspitzen sanft über die vielen in den Ton eingebrannten Löcher gleiten und spielte nichts Fassbares, formte mit seinen Gedanken eine neue Melodie. Der moosige Pfad führte vorbei an einem kleinen Brunnen mit vielen großartigen Steinfiguren ringsherum, an denen der Zahn der Zeit nagte. Das kristallene Wasser der Quelle führte steil bergabwärts und das lustige Plätschern drang noch von weit her an die spitzen Ohren des Helden.

Neugierig, ob das Wasser sich irgendwann in einem Teich oder See fangen würde, folgte Link dem Bachlauf, flötete wieder dumpfe Töne in die Luft und horchte auf das Pfeifen vieler Singvögel, die ihn auf sein Spiel eine Antwort gaben.

Nur wenige Minuten später erreichte Link einen steilen Wasserfall, wo das eher wenige Wasser des Baches hinunterrauschte. Achtsam näherte sich der junge Hylianer dem Abgrund und schielte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen hinab. Eine beträchtliche Höhe, dachte er und besah sich genau das genügend große Auffangbecken unten. Es war ein Teich mit klarem Wasser und selbst von hier oben konnte Link den Grund des Beckens ausmachen.

Mühevoll kletterte der erfahrene Todesbergbesteiger an der rauen Felswand hinab, bis er gedankenvoll in das reine Wasser des Teiches blickte. Zum Baden nicht einmal schlecht, dachte Link. Denn das Wasser war mindestens einen Meter tief, vielleicht an manchen Stellen sogar so tief, dass Link ein wenig schwimmen gehen könnte.

Weiter blickte er um sich und entdeckte am Rande des Teiches eine alte, halbzerfallene, mit Bäumen umwuchernde Holzhütte mit einem Stockwerk und dem Dachboden darüber. Nanu? Ob diese bewohnt war? Neugierig trat Link näher und stieg über drei steinerne Treppenstufen, wobei die unterste noch vom Wasser berührt wurde, auf eine Art Vorbau. Ein klappriger, abgenutzter Schaukelstuhl mit gespaltenen kaputten Balken stand zu Links rechter Hand. Zwei milchigglasige Fensterscheiben ließen keinen Blick in das Innere vermuten.

Wissbegierig pochte Link an eine robuste Holztür, wo eine verrostete Eisenklinke hing. Doch niemand öffnete ihm. Auch nicht, als er ein weiteres Mal an die Tür klopfte.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", rief der junge Held, öffnete die Tür an der Klinke und stieß jene seiner Größe entsprechende Pforte langsam in den Innenraum.

„Hallo?", wiederholte Link vorsichtig und setzte einen Fuß in das kleine, gemütliche Häuschen.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und roch sofort einen morbiden Duft, so als ob schon seit Jahrzehnten niemand diesen Raum mehr betreten hatte. Das helle Tageslicht fiel nur schwach durch die beschlagenen, rauen Fenster und doch reichte ihr Licht für ein wenig Sicht. Link schlich gemächlich in den Innenraum der Hütte und hinterließ seine Fußspuren im flockigen Staub.

Ein Schreibtisch mit allerlei unnötigen Kram, wie eine Karte, ein Globus, eine abgebrannte Kerze stand seitlich direkt an eine Wand geschoben. Ein kleiner Kamin gegenüber könnte für Wärme sorgen. Ein verdrecktes Tierfell lag genau vor der Wärmequelle. Ein Esstisch. Eine kleine Sitzgelegenheit mit üppigen Handtüchern und eine alte Liege, wo viele Decken darauf gestapelt waren. Alles in allem ein gemütliches Fleckchen, welches man mit ein wenig Arbeit wieder zu einem beschaulichen Häuschen herrichten könnte.

Link besah sich dann eine kleine Falltür, die er mit einem schweren Ruck umlegte. Ein paar glitschige Steinstufen luden ihn ein, sich den Keller genauer anzusehen. Es handelte sich um eine Vorratskammer, und sogar alte verrostete Waffen hingen schräg und unordentlich an den Wänden oder lagen nutzlos herum.

Ein vergilbtes Portrait einer jungen, sehr hübschen Frau stand an der feuchten Wand angelehnt neben einem eingerissenen Schwert.

Wie hypnotisiert, wie magisch angezogen nahm Link das Abbild dieser Frau in die Hände und pustete den Staub von der Leinwand. Sein Blick versank auf dem Bild, als wollte es ihn in einer andere Dimension zerren. Sie hatte starke Gesichtszüge und etwas Tiefsinniges, Entschlossenes trat aus ihren blauen Augen. Hellblondes Haar war geflochten an ihrem Kopf hochgesteckt und betonte des Gesicht dieser Lady. Ein sanftmütiges Gesicht, kleines Kinn und auffällig perfekt zueinanderstehende Augen. So schön, dachte er. Ob diese Dame auch in der Wirklichkeit und nicht nur auf einem Blatt so wunderschön aussah?

Neugierig drehte er das Portrait einige Male und fand auf der Rückseite eine Aufschrift.

,Die schöne Medilia' Toller Titel, dachte Link. Dass jene Dame unleugbar hübsch aussah, brauchte man ja eigentlich nicht noch auf der Rückseite vermerken. So ein Unsinn.

Vorsichtig stellte Link das Bild auf einem klapprigen Tisch ab. Viel zu schade, um auf dem Boden zu liegen, dachte er und trampelte aus dem Keller heraus.

Schließlich blieb nur noch der Dachboden. Sachte ging Link knarrende, teilweise kaputte Holzstufen hinauf und stand vor einem kleinen Raum mit derselben Größe und Höhe wie der Wohnraum im Erdgeschoss. Ein zerwühltes Bett stand vor einem dreieckigen Fenster und ein kleiner Schrank knapp neben der Treppe.

,Hier könnte es sich doch aushalten lassen', dachte Link und er streckte genüsslich gähnend seine Arme in die Höhe. Und wenn dieses Häuschen niemandem gehörte, da könnte Link hier ab und an seine Ruhe finden, immer dann, wenn er diese benötigen würde.

Link ging langsamen Schrittes hinaus an die frische Luft und setzte sich beinbaumelnd auf einen kleinen Felsen am Rande des Teiches. Erneut schallten für wenige Minuten angenehme Okarinaklänge durch die Lüfte.

Abrupt stoppte Link das Musizieren und er sah mit entschlossenem Blick auf. Still und ohne weitere Bewegungen schwankten seine tiefblauen Augen nach rechts. Denn Link spürte, dass er alles andere als alleine an diesem Ort war. Vorhin schon war ihm ein leises, wenn auch gut getarntes Stiefelgeräusch nicht entgangen. Ruhig und doch herausfordernd blieb Link sitzen und konzentrierte sich auf die Aura hinter ihm. Eine Gestalt lauerte dort, umhüllt mit einem grauen Mantel verbarg sie sich im Schatten eines Baumes. Nur kurz schaute die umhüllte Person nach hinten, vergewisserte sich keiner weiteren Gestalt hier in den Wäldern.

Doch diese Sekunde schon war genug und Link schien aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwunden zu sein. Der mürrische, trübsinnige Hylianer saß nicht mehr am Rande des kleinen Gewässers, schaute nicht mehr auf die Wasseroberfläche und baumelte nicht mehr mit den Beinen. Die graue Gestalt gab sich aus dem Schatten der Wälder preis und stand nun ebenso am Rande des Sees. Sie blickte um sich, aber nirgendwo ein Zeichen von Link. Hasste er die Anwesenheit anderer Seelen inzwischen so sehr? Ertrug er Gesellschaft so wenig, oder warum war er plötzlich weg?

Mit einem Schlag streifte ein kleiner Luftzug die Person und eine scharfe Schwertklinge saß an der mit einem Kragen zugeschnürten Kehle. Grob packte eine andere Hand beide der Person und hielt diese feste am Rücken zusammen. Erschrocken kreischte die Gestalt auf. Eine helle Mädchenstimme zerstörte die Ruhe in den Wäldern.

„Was schnüffelst du mir nach?", fauchte Link. „Mach' schon. Antworte!" Der gewandte Kämpfer kam in dem Augenblick zum Vorschein. Da nicht prompt eine entsprechende Antwort kam, drückte er die Klinge fester an die Kehle.

Doch mit allem hatte Link gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass er plötzlich einen harten Tritt an sein Schienbein erhielt und sich die eher zierlichen Hände flink aus seinem festen Zugriff lösten. Hastig hetzte die Person aus seiner Reichweite und zog die Kapuze hinab. Pechschwarzes Haar fiel aus der Kapuze heraus. Und bernsteinfarbene Augen sahen vorwitzig in die des jungen Helden. Link kannte dieses Mädchen von gestern. Er hatte ja ganz nach Gentlemanmanie einen ihrer gewichtigen Koffer geschleppt. Ariana war ihr Name, dachte Link.

„Und ich dachte schon, du bemerkst nie, dass ich dir folge", meinte sie schmunzelnd.

Link ließ leicht grinsend die Schwertspitze sinken und ließ sich auf das Spielchen ein. „Und ich dachte nicht, dass du glaubtest, ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt." Ariana schmunzelte und trat näher zu ihm heran.

„Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, du bist nicht mal schlecht", meinte sie und ihr Blick verweilte durchdringend in denen des Schülers der Ritterschule.

„Und trotzdem...", fing sie an. „... nicht gut genug." Unauffällig und hinterlistig entriss sie Link mit einer ungewöhnlichen Bewegung das Schwertheft, machte einen Handstand nach hinten und hielt die Waffe langgestreckt vor sich.

Verdutzt beäugte Link das Schauspiel. Sicherlich, er wusste um die Kampfbereitschaft und die Schnelligkeit der Shiekah und ebenso kannte er den feurigen Kampfstil der Gerudo, aber vonseiten einer Hylianerin hatte er mit einem solchen Angriff nicht gerechnet.

Sie verdrehte grinsend den Kopf und lud Link mit einer Handbewegung ein, sie anzugreifen.

Im Sprint griff Link an den Bund seiner Stiefel und hatte in Handumdrehen einen schönen, langen Dolch in seinen Händen. Knallend prallten Dolch und Schwert aufeinander und beide Kämpfer rangen grinsend miteinander. Das Mädchen presste die Lippen zusammen, denn Link war viel zu stark für sie, das wusste sie und das spürte sie im Augenblick. All ihre Kraft legte sie in das Schwert und doch rang Link es mit dem Dolch nieder, sodass es auf dem Boden aufschlug. Diesmal war der junge Held derjenige, der das Heft des Schwertes geschickt aus der Hand des Mädchens lösen konnte.

„Du kämpfst unfair!", sagte sie laut und rannte wehrlos, ohne jegliche Waffe hinüber an den See. „Und du kämpfst eben wie ein Mädchen", meinte Link und wollte kapitulierend stehen bleiben. Aber sie entgegnete eifernd: „Aber noch hast du nicht gewonnen, _du dussliger Held_." Irritiert blieb Link wurzeln und sah sich das Gesichtchen der Dame ihm gegenüber nur an. Warum nahm selbst sie jetzt das Wort Held in den Mund? Verdammt, Link wollte endlich raus aus diesem Heldendasein. Er hatte genug davon und wollte nicht ständig daran erinnert werden. Doch dieses Mädchen hatte jenes Wort wohl eher unabsichtlich verwendet.

Sie sagte lächelnd: „Du hast erst gewonnen, wenn du mich fängst."

Link sah so drein, als müsste er sich diesen Vorschlag reiflich überlegen, aber diese freche, handgreifliche Dame hatte so ein erstaunliches Feixen in ihrem schönen Gesicht, dass der kleine Frauenheld Link keineswegs wiederstehen konnte. Mit einem Nicken raste er hinter ihr her und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie durchaus sehr gut weglaufen konnte und ziemlich fix zu Fuß war. Mit großen, schnellen Schritten eilte die Verfolgte laut lachend davon, versteckte sich hinter dicken Baumstämmen und streckte dem gedemütigten Fünfzehnjährigen ihre vorlaute Zunge heraus.

Dies schien Link erst Recht auf die Palme zu bringen. Mit ratloser Miene und einem erstaunten offenen Mund sah er die Dame an und verstand den Sinn dieser Aktion einfach nicht. „Wie konntest du mir eigentlich folgen?"

„Ich bin deiner Flöte gefolgt, weißt du, ich liebe die Okarina", meinte sie und streckte ihm wieder die Zunge heraus.

„Übringens, du bist ziemlich lahmarschig, so wird das heute nichts mehr." Sie lachte und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften: „Du hast verloren. Verloren." Sie neckte und reizte ihn damit, als wüsste sie sehr genau, wie man das Blut in Links Adern zum Kochen brachte. Sie wiederholte lauter: „Verloren."

Entnervt ballte Link seine Hände zu Fäusten und rannte so schnell wie ihn die Beine seines angeschlagenen Körpers tragen konnten näher. Überrascht wich die Schöne nach hinten aus und sauste davon. Mühevoll versteckte sie ihr Abbild hinter einem dichten Himbeerstrauch und lugte nur kurz mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen daraus hervor. Dann spürte sie ein leichtes Handtippen auf ihrer Schulter und eine junge Kämpferstimme meinte schon fast erheitert: „Du bist dran." Wortlos wand sie sich zu ihm und grinste hämisch. Wie ein kleiner, unreifer Knilch rannte der Held der Zeit davon und kannte dieses Versteckspiel von früher sehr gut. Wie oft hatte er mit Zelda Fangen gespielt und war diesem Spiel mit ihr doch nie müde geworden.

Beinahe hätte er das erste ehrliche Lächeln dieser Tage hinbekommen, aber es war nur ein kleines Grinsen, das um seine Lippen spielte.

Und nun hetzte Link vor ihr davon, streckte die Arme in die Höhe und tat so, als würde er Angst haben. In gewisser Weise hatte der einstige grünbemützte Held ja tatsächlich Angst und unverbesserliche Scham vor den merkwürdigen Geschöpfen, die sich Mädchen nannten. Nur bei Saria war das immer etwas anderes gewesen.

Knapp am kleinen See blieb Link stehen und zwinkerte der Dame unaufgefordert zu, sie möge ihren Hintern ein wenig schneller in seine Richtung befördern. Sie ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und Link sah es schon kommen, dass sie durch ihr schnelles Tempo und ohne auf das Gewässer hinter ihm achtend, losstürmen würde. Und vielleicht war sie dann als Folge eines Wegrutschens am Teichrand so durchgeweicht, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Link sah sie rasend auf ihn zu eilen, wollte schon einen Schritt zur Seite gehen, um den Weg in das nasse Paradies freizugeben, aber da geschah etwas, was selbst ein Hellseher vielleicht nicht hatte erahnen können.

Das Mädchen stolperte schreiend über eine fette, mit Knubbeln versehene Wurzel, ruderte wie wildgeworden mit ihren Armen in der Luft herum und doch tat es nichts zur Abhilfe. Es gab einen lauten Schlag durch einen Zusammenstoß, gefolgt von einem entgeisterten Schrei Links, der mitsamt der Dame, die ihn buchstäblich umhaute, in einer flachen Wasserstelle des Gewässers aufschlug. Wasserperlen wirbelten in der Luft herum, während die durchdringenden, überraschten Schreie der Dame verstummten.

Total durchnässt und mit einem schmerzendem Rückrat sah Link das Mädchen über ihm an, das mit roten Ohren und in Blut getränkten Wangen seinen Blick erwiderte.

Hastig und sich aus seinen Armen lösend stand die Schöne auf und rang sich die pechschwarzen Haare aus.

„Du könntest mir wenigstens aufstehen helfen, wenn du mich schon umhaust", muckte Link, der sich diesen hitzigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ich sorge gleich dafür, dass du dort liegen bleibst, wenn du solche hohen Ansprüche stellst", gab sie bissig zurück. Genervt schlug Link mit seinen Händen in dem Wasser herum und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. „Aber du bist an dieser Situation schuld. Du bist schließlich gestolpert."

„Aber was kann ich denn dafür, dass du mir direkt im Weg stehen musstest."

„Wieso ich. Sei doch froh, dass ich dich aufgefangen habe, du undankbare Schnepfe, sonst wäre auch noch der Rest von dir durchgeweicht."

Sie rümpfte die Nase und gab schließlich nach. Sie wollte Link eine helfende Hand reichen, die er aber wegschlug. „Vielen Dank, den Rest schaffe ich jetzt auch alleine", meinte er mürrisch und sprang auf seine Beine. „Dann kann ich mir das ja für das nächste Mal merken", murrte sie und lief laut davon stapfend in das kleine Häuschen, wo genug unbenutzte Handtücher auf einem Stapel lagen.

Link ging der hübschen Dame unvermittelt hinterher und wollte gerade nach einem Handtuch greifen, als aber schon wieder Gezänke zwischen den Beiden losging. Denn das Mädchen hatte sich bereits alle der Handtücher gekrallt.

„Hey, so geht das aber nicht!", zürnte Link.

„Was geht so nicht?"

„Gib' mir gefälligst auch ein Handtuch!", sagte er erbost.

Sie zischte sofort zurück, während ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen glühten: „Du bist aber nicht gerade ein Gentleman, ganz und gar nicht ehrenhaft."

„Ich wollte nie ehrenhaft sein." Und die junge Lady sah beleidigt zu Boden, als hätte ihr dieser Kommentar mehr als nur das Wort genommen. Ohne weitere Diskussionen reichte sie ihm zwei Handtücher und trocknete sich selbst mit zwei weiteren, die sie besaß.

Einige Minuten der Stille liefen vorüber und Link schaute vorsichtshalber nach der Okarina der Zeit, die doch hoffentlich nicht durch den Sturz vorhin im Eimer war. Zelda würde ihn dann Köpfen, Vierteilen, Verfluchen und die gesamte Palette an möglichen Foltermethoden gegen ihn einsetzen, wenn er jenen teuren Schatz so unliebsam behandelt hätte.

„Das ist ein schönes Musikinstrument, Link", fing das Mädchen an.

„Du hast dir meinen Namen gemerkt?" Erstaunt drehte sich der Schüler um, denn die gesamte Zeit über hatte Ariana, der Name dieses Mädchens, ihn nicht so angesprochen.

„Du meinen doch auch, oder?"

Er nickte bloß, ein wenig verlegen, ein wenig bußfertig, da er diese Dame vorhin auf gemeine Art und Weise angefahren hatte.

„Ariana, nicht wahr?"

„Genau der", sagte sie und band ihre glänzenden Haare zu einem langen Zopf zusammen. „Ist das eigentlich erlaubt, hier einfach einzutreten."

„Nein, aber anscheinend gehört diese Hütte niemandem", sagte Link und lief wieder hinaus an die frische Luft, wo die Sonne lachte.

Er streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Kurze Zeit später stand Ariana wieder hinter ihm. Eine Spur genervt, dass sie immer noch hier war, drehte sich Link um und wollte gerade fragen, was sie sich von seiner Anwesenheit erhoffte, als sie ihn freudig anlächelte und mit einem genauen Blick in seine Augen meinte: „Und hast du dich in der Ritterschule schon eingelebt?"

Sofort wich Link ihren Augen aus, wollte nicht und konnte niemanden in die Augen sehen, der hinter seine Fassade blickte.

„Wie soll' das denn so schnell gehen, ich bin doch erst einen Tag dort.", murrte er. Er schnappte sich einen Stein und warf diesen geschickt über die Wasseroberfläche, dass das Steinchen tanzte. Ariana gab ihm einen Klaps an seinen Hinterkopf und erwiderte belehrend: „Wenn du so unfreundlich bist, brauchst du dich nicht wundern, wenn du dich niemals einleben wirst. Egal, was du in deinem Leben durchgemacht hast, hör' auf so gemein zu anderen zu sein!"

Fuchsteufelswild, sodass das Kämpferblut in seinen Adern zu wirken begann, wand er sich zu ihr und meinte: „Du bildest dir wohl ein, du würdest mich kennen, was?"

„Oh, vielleicht kenne ich dich ja besser, als es dir lieb ist."

„Das bezweifle ich", sagte er kalt und schob die Dame seitwärts. Seinen Weg durch den Wald fortsetzend, ignorierte Link, dass Ariana ihm geduldig hinterherlief.

Schweigsam erreichte Link einen kleinen abgetrampelten Waldweg, der nur wenige Meter von besagtem Haus und Teich entfernt lag. Während des Weges versuchte Ariana häufig den mürrischen Jugendlichen, der verbittert auf sein eigenes Schicksal, keine Lust hatte, mit irgendjemanden darüber zu reden, in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Aber Link tat entweder so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört, oder als hätte er sie einfach nicht verstanden.

„Zum zehnten Mal", fing sie an, schon aus Wut ihre Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. „Hast du gestern auch diese Kreaturen im Schlossinnenhof gesehen?"

Aber das überraschte Link dann doch noch und er drehte sich nickend zu ihr um.

„Was waren das für Dinger?"

„Ich vermute mal... Moblins... oder vielleicht Petiblins des fünften Grades. Es könnten aber auch einige Ratten gewesen sein, die häufig in Dämonennestern herumkriechen und somit von deren Pest des Bösen angesteckt worden sind." Link führte eine Hand an seine schmerzende Stirn und überlegte weiter: „Allerdings gab es Kreuzungen zwischen den unterschiedlichsten Dämonengeschlechtern, wobei..." Link brach ab und sah irritiert auf.

„Warum erzähle ich das dir überhaupt?"

„Keine Ahnung, musst du doch wissen warum. Ich sehe nur, dass du ein sehr komischer aber interessanter Vogel bist, Link." Er drehte sich wieder um und lief seines Weges. Ariana folgte inzwischen neben ihm und schielte zu den tiefblauen Augen des vergessenen Helden Hyrules.

„Woher weißt du soviel über Dämonen? Ich meine, mir ist schon klar, dass es in der Ritterschule ein spezielles Fach dafür gibt, aber du hast doch erzählt, es wäre dein erstes Jahr dort."

„Nun...", meinte Link leise und sorgfältig. Was sollte er denn auch sagen? Sollte er sagen,Hey, Ariana, wusstest du das noch nicht? Ich bin der Held der Zeit, jawohl, der Held des kleinen Ammenmärchens, welches alte Weiber ihren Kindern als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählten.' oder vielleicht,Ich habe schon etliche von derartigen Dämonen getötet, weil sie mir nach dem Leben trachteten, daher muss ich über alles Bescheid wissen...'. Link schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Und erneut entschied sich Link für die Unbedeutsamkeit seiner Selbst. Und belog sich doch nur mit seiner Verharmlosung der Geschehnisse. Wie oft hatte er folgenden Satz schon gesagt, wenn jemand nach ihm fragen wollte. Wie oft hatte er diesen dummen Satz gesagt, der doch keine Aussage hatte, die keinen großen Sinn ergab.

„_... ich habe einige Dinge... hinter mir"_, murmelte er gedämpft und kniff die Augen zu bei dem absurden Gedanken, er könnte Ariana über die vielen unwirklichen Ereignisse wissen lassen. Überraschend legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte ruhig: „Musst du dich eigentlich immer selbst belügen, Link." Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich so anders, irgendwie noch vertrauter als vorher, noch angenehmer. Der junge Held wollte schon etwas sagen, wollte Ariana bitten, was ihr Wissen verbarg, was dahinter steckte.

Aber plötzlich humpelte ein alter, kleiner Greis an ihnen vorbei. Eine Glatze mit einem Büschel Stroh oder so war alles, was von seinem braunen Haar geblieben war. Und ein hässlicher Sonnenbrand schmückte gerade das, was nicht von dünnem, grauen Haar bedeckt wurde. Er trug eine braune Kutte und ein lumpiger Krückstock half ihm über den abgetrampelten Pfad mit den knorrigen Wurzeln.

„Hallo, die Jugend.", piepste er und schaute aus seinem faltenreichen Gesicht hinauf in zwei Gesichter, die nicht wussten, was sie von seiner in die Jahre gekommenen Gestalt halten sollten.

„Guten Tag, werter Herr", meinte Ariana und reichte ihm die Hand, ähnlich einer Lady eben. Sie versuchte ihr bestes, eine etwas gehobenere Sprache und Haltung anzunehmen.

„Ihr beide habt die alte Hütte am kleinen Glücksteich entdeckt?", sagte der Alte und setze ein Lächeln auf, wobei man seine mit Lücken übersäten Zahnreihen nicht übersehenen konnte.

„Glücksteich?", meinte Ariana, während Link sich stumm zurückhielt und kein Wort für sinnvoll hielt. Er schwieg, so wie immer...

„Ja, man erzählt sich jemand mit einer herben Zeit hinter sich, soll hier an diesem Ort die wahre Liebe erfahren und das Glück soll ihn nie wieder verlassen haben. Daher nennt man diesen kleinen See schon seit Hunderten Jahren Glücksteich." Grinsend wand sich Ariana zu Link und meinte: „Glückspilz findet einen Glücksteich. Vielleicht findest auch du dort dein Glück, _du dussliger Held_."

Er äffte sie verärgert nach und sah genervt in Richtung des Pfades.

„Jaja, die Helden. Sie werden zu Helden gemacht in der Ritterschule", meinte der Alte.

„Arbeitet Ihr dort?", meinte Ariana.

„Ja, mein Kind. Der Hausmeister bin ich dort." Interessiert wanderten seine lebenserfahrenen Augen zu denen des jungen Schülers.

„Und du scheinst einer der Ritteranwärter zu sein. Nein... nein...", sagte er, tapste näher an Link heran und streckte sich mit seiner kleinen Gestalt, sodass er in den Augen Links lesen konnte. „Ich kannte dich doch schon einmal. Aber ja... du bist bereits mehr als man sieht... Da war jemand, der dein Gesicht trug. Jaja... die Vergangenheit." Der Fünfzehnjährige sah gedemütigt zu Boden. Die vergessene Zukunft schien sich bei vielen bereits ohne Links Einverständnis herumgesprochen zu haben. Die grausame Zukunft, in welcher er so oft, so nah dem Tode gewesen war.

Oder ahnte der Alte etwas, was nicht der Vergessenheit, sondern einfach nur der Vergangenheit zugehörig war?

„Ich kannte ihn, Arn Fearlesst, ein bemerkenswerter Mann." Link erinnerte sich grob. Schwindler hatte in der Gefängniszelle von diesem Typen gesprochen. Vermutlich hatte jener Ritter hier gelehrt...

Ariana aber schien ein wenig geschockt zu sein. Sie packte den Alten am Arm und meinte: „Arn Fearlesst? Bitte erzählt mir mehr von ihm!" Sie flehte fast und sah den Mann eindringlich an.

„Gerne Kindchen", sagte der alte Mann und humpelte wenige Meter weiter. „Aber möchtet ihr beiden nicht lieber eine andere Geschichte hören. Sagt, kennt ihr die alte Legende der Helden Hyrules?" Ariana nickte und blickte vorsichtig in das schwermütige Gesicht des jungen Burschen neben ihr. Doch der Blondschopf ließ einfach nur sein Haupt hängen, als ignorierte er diese Geschichte, von der er ein Puzzleteilchen war.

„Die Geschichte des Helden der Zeit ist nur ein Abschnitt von jener gigantischen Legende", erklärte Ariana. So als wüsste sie, dass der Held der Zeit neben ihr stand, suchte sie den Blick Links. Etwas Trauriges verbarg sich plötzlich in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen Arianas. Aber es war kein Mitleid, eher Zuneigung und Verbundenheit.

Sie trat zu ihm und legte eine warme Hand auf seine rechte Wange.

„Geh zurück zu der Hütte, die niemandem gehört. Vielleicht findest du dort die Ruhe, die Zeit, um nachzudenken." Sie blickte zu Boden und lief zusammen mit dem alten Mann aus den Wäldern hinaus. „Bis irgendwann.", meinte sie und schien aus Links Blickwinkel schneller zu verschwinden als eine gewöhnliche Hylianerin...


	8. Kapitel 7

Soooo, mal wieder einige Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit und wie immer würde ich mich über Reviews freuen, sofern das kleine, untere Knöpfchen bei den Lesern überhaupt exitiert... so langsam könnte man ja dran zweifeln...

Danke an Jo, schön, dass du endlich wieder updatest- wie eigensinnig doch dieses Wort ist- ich war schon neugierig und bin wie immer begeistert von deiner Story... und an Lysienne. Es freut mich, wenn zumindest einige Leser sich nciht von der Faulheit Reviews zu schreiben, überwältigen lassen...

Kapitel 7

Mit nun extrem knurrendem Magen trat Link in die große Cafeteria ein. Ein hübscher, hoher Speisesaal mit einer endlosen hölzernen Theke, wo man sich mit den verschiedensten Speisen eindecken konnte. Und hinter der Theke lief eine alte Frau mit langem, grauem Haar hastig hin und her und bediente die Jugendlichen. Links Blick wanderte zu den langen Bänken, wo einige Schüler ihn ziemlich seltsam angafften. Aber diese Blicke konnten sich nicht auf Links Aussehen beziehen, denn vorhin hatte er bereits seine grüne Tunika gegen die schwarze Standardtunika der Schule ausgewechselt. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben, warum einige so gafften, wie sie eben gafften.

Ein Schüler stach aus der Menge heraus und winkte Link zu. Es war William, der an einer Bank hinten in einer Ecke saß und von zwei weiteren Schülern eingekesselt war. Link nickte begrüßend und stellte sich an der Reihe an, starrte gebannt auf das Essen, während ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief.

Wenig später saß er an der Holzbank gegenüber von William und zwei anderen Gesellen des dritten Schuljahres. „Guten Abend, Link."

„Abend, Will", meinte Link und die beiden anderen bei Tisch guckten ihn nur grinsend an. Einer hatte kurzgeschorenes schwarzes Haar und der andere war irgendwie ziemlich eitel, besaß lockige blonde Haare, die bis über die Brust fielen.

„Du bist auch einer der neuen?", meinte der eine eitle Bursche. Er reichte dem Fünfzehnjährigen die Hand, die Link annahm. „Ich heiße Artus McDawn. Nett, dich kennen zulernen. Dein Name ist Link?"

„Jep, ist er wohl", entgegnete der junge Held.

Der andere Typ begrüßte den Neuen auch und meinte: „Hi, mein Name ist Robin Sorman, du bist also derjenige, der Ian eine verpasst hat? Alle Achtung, das hat noch keiner gewagt."

Link grinste blöde und lugte mit seinen ernsten Augen nach oben, als er einen Suppenlöffel in seinem Mund stecken hatte.

„Dieser Kerl hat mich beleidigt, alles nur weil ich diese verdammte Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen habe.", schmatzte er.

„Ian beleidigt so ziemlich jeden, und meistens hat er das Glück, dann mit einem blauen Auge davon zu kommen. Man munkelt sich, er hätte unfaire Vorteile an dieser Schule", sagte Robin. Zufrieden und mit gefülltem Magen lehnte jener sich zurück.

„Also ist die Schule doch nicht so toll, lobenswert und ruhmreich, wie mein Vater sagte.", stellte William fest. „Dabei war mein Vater auch einige Jahre hier, bevor er mit Mutter aus Hyrule geflohen ist."

„Der Krieg um die Vorherrschaft. Der Krieg um die Vorherrschaft in Hyrule...", meinte Robin wiederholend und den alten Tagen gedenkend. Artus stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich näher. „Was erzählte man sich? Angeblich soll nur ein einziger junger Gerudo an dem Krieg die Schuld getragen haben. Ein einzigster, der dafür sorgte, Hass und Misstracht unter den Völkern Hyrules zu sähen."

„Stimmt", entgegnete Robin. „Und dieser einzelne trägt die Schuld an Tausenden Toten. Auch einige Ritter dieser Schule sollen auf dem Schlachtfeld gefallen sein. Berühmte Leute, wie zum Beispiel Arn Fearlesst, der sogar ein Vertrauter des Königs gewesen ist. Oder Nimrod Doomrent, ein talentierter Bogenschütze."

Link hörte nur aufmerksam zu und sagte kein Wort... Schon immer war ihm das Gerede vom damaligen Krieg zu wider. Es war Vergangenheit, nicht von Bedeutung. Link wusste, dass auch seine Eltern durch die Hand des Krieges von damals den Tod fanden. Vielleicht wollte und konnte er deshalb sich nicht an dem Gespräch beteiligen. Er würde durch Reden und unnötiges Geschwätz die Gerudo noch mehr hassen, als er ohnehin tat... nein, er hasste nicht direkt die Gerudo, nur einen jenes Wüstenvolkes, der ihm damals sogar das letzte Licht seiner Welt nehmen wollte...

„Vor diesem Krieg war die Schule der Söhne des Schicksals sicher lobenswerter. Das Lehrpersonal soll auch fairer gewesen sein.", meinte Artus. „Heute beschäftigt man sogar Gerudos. Gibt's denn so was?"

William fiel die Gabel aus der Hand. „Wie bitte?" Und auch Link sah auf.

„Nun tut doch nicht so überrascht. In Bogenschießen und jeglichen anderen Kampftechniken haben wir ab diesem Jahr eine Gerudo, die uns zeigt, wo's langgeht. Und knackig soll sie sein", schmachtete Robin.

„Knackig?", sagte William belustigt. „Fällt dir nichts Besseres ein? Das ist doch kein Ausdruck." Robin muckte auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Willst du damit sagen, ich weiß Schönheit nicht zu schätzen?" Doch Will grinste bloß mit seinen gefährlich- neckischen durchdringend grünen Augen und lachte.

„Beim Triforce, man kann hübsche Frauen auch anders bezeichnen als knackig. Stimmt's, Link?" Völlig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah der unerkannte Held auf, tat so, als wäre es eine Hürde sich von seinem vollgepackten Teller zu lösen und babbelte mit Essen im Mund: „Wie?"

Alle Hylianer in der fröhlichen Runde begannen zu lachen und schüttelten nur den Kopf. Es war Links unverbesserliche Naivität, das Kindliche, was anderen stets ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zaubern konnte.

„Ist gut, Link. Erfreu' dich lieber an deinem Essen, anstatt an einer reizenden Dame", sagte Artus abtuend. „Aber die Gerudo soll ziemlich temperamentvoll sein. Mit der ist nicht gut Kirschen essen."

„Gerudo sind nun mal so...", sagte Link und aß heißblütig von der großen Salatschüssel auf seinem Teller.

„Na ja... gibt es sonst noch etwas Wissenswertes?", sagte William und gähnte.

„Vielleicht bloß der neue Lehrer Newhead im Allerlei- Training. Ich habe den Typen sich mit Viktor anlegen sehen. Den könnten wir doch fragen, ob er unseren,Wir hassen Viktor- Club' leiten will." Grienend lachte Will und schlug mit seinem Schädel unkontrollierbar auf dem Holztisch auf. „Wir -hassen -Viktor -Club?"

Artus und Robin nickten gleichzeitig. „Der ist vor einem Jahr entstanden, weil dieser Giftzwerg uns ständig auf dem Kieker hatte und keine Gelegenheit ausließ, uns zu demütigen. Wir haben schon eine große Anhängerschaft, weil der Typ jeden, absolut jeden, ohne Ausnahme fertig macht."

„Da ich ja schon auf wunderbare Weise erfahren habe, welch' ein Ekel Viktor ist," und Link erinnerte kurz das nervige, unsägliche Toilettenschrubben. „würde ich mich diesem Club gerne, sofort und ohne Zweifel, anschließen."

„Das klingt gut. Bist ab heute dabei", grinste Artus. „Und warum hast du eigentlich diese Strafe bekommen?"

„Ich war bloß nachts unterwegs, weil sich ein Moblin- Insekt hierherum geschlichen hat." Ohne nachzudenken, ließ Link das Dämonenwort über seine Lippen gleiten. Will sah verwundert und leicht enttäuscht drein. „Hast du nicht gemeint, du wüsstest nicht, was es war."

„Das war bevor ich mir die Sache überlegt habe...", entgegnete Link gedämpft und wünschte sich, er würde besser nachdenken, bevor er sein heraussprudelndes, naives Mundwerk in Bewegung setzte.

„Ein Moblin?", bemerkt Artus. „Und das sagst du so einfach? Wieso sollte das passieren?" Link schnaufte und meinte mürrisch: „Das weiß ich auch nicht. Also hör' auf mich auszufragen. Ich weiß nichts und werde nichts wissen."

Die Blicke an der Runde verrieten Unverständnis und Ungläubigkeit. Es war das Misstrauen, die Ziehmutter des Verrats, welche in den drei hylianischen Gesichtern am Tisch lag. Und sie sagte vieles, ohne das ein Wort erklang. Link sah reumutig auf seinen Teller und schwieg.

„Wie auch immer...", meinte Robin. „Wir treffen uns immer Samstags in der Kneipe ,Zum lustigen Hylianer', gleich neben der Schule. Kommt doch einfach vorbei, wenn ihr beide Lust habt." Will nickte grinsend.

„Du hast einige Neider durch deine kleine Schlägerei mit Ian gewonnen", sagte Artus mit einem Blick seiner hellen Augen zu Link und trank seine Milchtasse leer. Er stand auf und klopfte mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch. „Man sieht sich. Hab' noch was vor", meinte er grinsend. „Die Pflicht ruft.", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Richte Elena schöne Grüße aus!", eiferte Robin. Artus nickte bloß, kämmte sich seine blonden Locken mit einem Kamm, den er ständig bei sich trug und verschwand fröhlich, beinahe tanzend aus dem Raum.

Als der blonde Schönling schon außer Reichweite war, erklärte Robin. „Elena ist seine Freundin. Deshalb ruft immer die Pflicht, wenn sie eine Verabredung haben."

„Ist sie auf dieser Mädchenschule gleich nebenan?", meinte William.

„Genau! Die Damen dort sind nicht zu verachten." Robin grinste und schunkelte näher.

„Wie sieht's bei euch aus. Auch schon auf Mädchenfang?" Will schüttelte labial mit dem Kopf und Link sah rotwerdend auf seinen Teller. Was sollte das überhaupt sein, dieser komische Besitzanspruch über ein Mädchen, dachte er. Seine Freundin? Was sollte das heißen? Schon oft hatte Link gehört, dass andere darüber diskutierten. Aber er konnte damit einfach nichts anfangen, weder in der alternativen Zukunft, noch hier...

„Hey, war ja nur ne Frage", rechtfertigte sich Robin, ein ziemlicher Schürzenjäger, der schon so einige kurze Affären hinter sich hatte.

Link aß derweil zufrieden von seinem Teller und spürte immer noch Blicke von anderen in seinem Genick, etwas, was er nicht gerade leiden konnte.

„Du musst was drauf haben, wenn du dich mit Ian anlegen kannst", meinte Robin.

„Ja, das kann ich nicht abstreiten. Ich habe schon einige Kämpfe gekämpft."

„Dann müsstest du auch keine Schwierigkeiten haben, in den Genuss höherer Ränge zu kommen und du könntest vielleicht eine hohe Platzierung beim Turnier erhalten." Robins lange, ausgeprägte Nase rutschte näher auf den Tisch. „Es gibt Leute, die haben gesagt, dieses Jahr könnte man eine Audienz bei Prinzessin Zelda gewinnen. Gibt's so was?"

„Was ist denn schon dabei?", sagte Link, der nicht daran dachte, dass kaum einer der Jugendlichen hier schon einmal Prinzessin Zelda einen Besuch hatte abstatten dürfen. Will und Robin sahen Link ziemlich erstaunt und ungläubig an. „Bist du nicht mehr bei Sinnen? Das ist schließlich ein Treffen mit der Prinzessin höchstpersönlich. Bei Farore, die Prinzessin!"

„Ihr tut gerade so, als wäre sie ein Gott oder ein Vorführungsobjekt. Zelda ist auch nur eine Hylianerin", murrte Link und schaufelte sich Kartoffeln in seinen vorlauten Mund.

„Und du tust fast so, als würdest du sie kennen." Links tiefblauen Augen sahen langsam auf und vielleicht machte er sich durch seine verräterische Mimik erst Recht verdächtig. Der Fünfzehnjährige zuckte mit den Schultern und tat so, als würde der Teller vor ihm wesentlich interessanter sein, als die faszinierende Prinzessin Hyrules.

„Also, mein Vater hat gesagt, sie wäre ein Juwel", meldete sich William zu Wort.

„Ein Juwel?", sagte Link. „Das trifft es ja nun wirklich nicht ganz." Fast scherzhaft fuhr er fort. „Ein Wildfang ist sie und abenteuerlustig, aber alles andere als eine versnobte, eigenwillige Prinzessin." In seinen Gedanken sah er Zeldas Bild vor sich und brachte das erste Mal, seit William ihn kannte, ansatzweise so etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit zusammen, als sie im Schlossgarten spielten, als sie miteinander lachten, aber diese Zeit war vorbei.

Ungläubige Gesichter sah er an dem Tisch, als er aufblickte. „Ist was?", meinte er genervt. Doch William und Robin schüttelten nur verwundert den Kopf.

„Du scheinst sie entweder wirklich zu kennen, was mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von eins zu eintausend zutrifft, oder du hast einfach nur eine paranoide Wahnvorstellung." Beschämt sah Link wieder auf den Teller. Zum Teufel, warum hatte er sich gerade so verhaspelt. War es, um Zelda zu verteidigen? Oder war es, um einfach nur anzugeben?

„Nein, ich kenne sie nicht. Ich habe dieses Wissen nur von... Bekannten."

„Ach so", maulte Robin. „Du hast mich schon geschockt..."

„Aber hübsch soll sie trotzdem sein", meinte Will, der von Zelda, der Prinzessin Hyrules, wohl ganz von Sinnen war. „So toll ist sie nicht, okay", murrte Link und stand frustriert auf. „Bis später", meinte er und lief langsam durch die Reihen.

Schon wieder setzte ein eigenwilliges Getuschel ein und die Leute ringsherum warfen Fetzen des Erstaunens oder Bewunderns in den Raum.

Link hörte einige Wortfetzen und wäre den jungen Burschen dafür am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen. „Da der Neue, der hat Ian zu Boden gerungen. Na, der kann sich auf was gefasst machen", sagte ein unwichtiger Wichtigmacher.

Weitere Stimmen flüsterten ihr Getuschel durch die Reihen. „Haha... er hat Ian fertig gemacht. Wie dumm." Und immer noch tuschelte es und ein Gemurmel drang an seine spitzen Ohren. „Wenn das jemand erfährt..."

Und mit jedem weiteren, dummen Flüstern steigerte sich eine bekannte Form der Wut in Links Gliedern. Er hasste es. Er verfluchte dieses dumme Gerede über ihn.

„Haltet die Schnauzen", sagte er, zunächst leise. Es schäumte in ihm und etwas in seiner linken Hand begann zu pulsieren.

„Haltet eure verdammten Schnauzen", sagte er lauter und kniff die Augen zu, als sich altbekannte Bilder in seinem Geist zeigten. Blut. Feuer. Und Tod. Er lief langsam in Richtung Ausgang des Speisesaals. Schon wieder Getuschel, wie wahnsinnige Stimmen in dem eigenen Kopf, die einen beschwörenden Reigen anstimmten.

Und dann ging ein so lautes Brüllen aus Links Mund, dass plötzlich alle Schüler in dem Saal verstummten. Kein Wort fiel mehr. Nicht ein Laut, bis Link den Raum verließ.

Schwankend folgte der junge Held einem dunklen Gang und hatte nur noch ein verschwommenes Gesichtsfeld vor sich. Alles drehte sich um ihn, während er nicht mehr wusste, wo sein Weg ihn hinführte. Eine gläserne Vitrine zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wo goldene, silberne und kristallene Pokale mit den verschiedensten Edelsteinen beschmückt sein Interesse auf sich zogen. Ein besonders hervorgehobener Pokal stand direkt in der Mitte auf einem weißen Tischdeckchen und der Name Arn Fearlesst war auf einer goldenen Platte eingraviert. Er musste ein bedeutendes Ritterturnier gewonnen haben, oder etwas zu den damaligen Zeiten spektakuläres vollbracht haben, sonst würde sein Name sicherlich nicht so bedeutungsvoll hier lobgepriesen werden. Aber egal, dachte Link. Dieser Mann, wer immer er auch gewesen war, gehörte in die Vergangenheit und er war sicherlich auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben... so gut konnte er also nicht sein, wenn er im Krieg fiel.

Erneut fühlte sich Link marode und seine Herz spannte sich grausam zusammen, als ob eine Hand von außen es zerquetschte. Hastig kramte Link nach dem Heilmittel von Zelda und trank einen winzigen Tropfen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war das, was nun mit ihm passierte, nicht mit einem Heilmittel zu beheben. Er stützte sich erschöpft auf seine Knie und fühlte ein hässliches Brennen in seinem Kopf. Was war das denn schon wieder? Erneut ein teuflischer Fluch ohne Sinn und Verstand? Dann hörte er jemanden seinen Namen sagen, immer wieder, ständig und überdauernd. Und der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wurde gewaltsamer, bis er sich hinein in sein junges Herz zog, während immer wieder eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken ertönte und nichts weiter tat, als seinen Namen zu flüstern. Er verstand nicht, was diese alte Stimme wollte. Er hörte geradeso viel, um jenes Säuseln als eine Frauenstimme wahrzunehmen.

Doch dann brach die Stimme ab und Link hatte einen unerträglichen Druck in seinem Magen, als würde sich sein Inneres nach Außen stülpen wollen, als quälte man ihn mit einem grässlichen Gift, dass ihn innerlich auffraß.

Er öffnete seine tiefblauen, ernsten Augen einen schmalen Spalt, nur um zu erkennen, dass doch nichts mehr um ihn herum lag. Die Welt außerhalb seiner Sinne wurde unwirklich, die Zeit stoppte ihren Rhythmus und ein Wesen mit Fleisch und Blut sollte vergehen, da die Vergangenheit in Gefahr schwebte.

Link stützte sich hechelnd an eine nahe Wand, spürte gerade noch die Raue, Unebenheit der Wand, bis er auch diese Empfindung nicht mehr genießen sollte. Wenn man nicht fühlt, dann hatte die eigene Existenz nur noch den Sinn eines begleitenden Schattens.

Schluchzend, denn er ertrug es einfach nicht mehr. Gefoltert in den besten Jahren seines Lebens. Gebrandmarkt und Vergessen.

Link wollte um sich blicken, wollte wissen, was bei Nayrus göttlicher Liebe, nur mit ihm passierte. Er blickte auf seine Hände, suchte nach seinen Händen, die er nicht vorfand. Verschwunden. Unexistenziell.

Link wollte aufstehen, wollte seine Beine bewegen, aber er konnte nicht. Denn wenn der Besitz etwas Selbstverständlichen plötzlich verging, setzte jeglicher Verstand aus. Auch seine Beine fand er innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen nicht mehr vor.

Er verblich, sowohl innerlich mit seinen Gedanken, seiner Einstellung zu der Welt und seiner Sinnhaftigkeit. Er verging auch äußerlich und das ansehnliche Gesicht mit den rätselhaften tiefblauen Augen wurde dem Nichts untertänig.

Weit entfernt im königlichen Schloss Hyrules kniete eine langjährige Vertraute vor Prinzessin Zelda nieder, die nachdenklich mit ernster Miene auf ihrem Thron saß. Ihr Vater hatte eine wichtige Audienz mit einem Vertreter Holodrums und so kümmerte sie sich um weitere Angelegenheiten, die es zu tun galt.

Eine Hand als Stütze an ihrem Kinn seufzte die Prinzessin laut auf, und fühlte sofort die starke Hand ihrer Vertrauten auf der Schulter.

„Impa?" Fragend sahen die großen blauen Augen Zeldas in die scharlachroten der Shiekah.

„Belastet Euch etwas?" Zelda nickte nur und stand auf. Es war spät und keine Soldaten befanden sich auf ihren Wachposen hier im majestätischen, riesigen Königssaal mit den roten Teppichen und langen Vorhängen an den riesigen Fenstern. Mit eleganten Schritten trat Zelda an das dicke Fenster heran.

„Irgendetwas ist im Gange, Impa. Ich fühle es nur undeutlich, kann nicht verstehen, was es ist. Und doch mache ich mir Sorgen, um die Zukunft, um die Gegenwart und um die Vergangenheit. Es scheint, als würde sehr bald alles aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten..." Es dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile und Impa trat in ihrer selbstgerechten, stolzen Haltung direkt neben der Jugendlichen. Schweigsam sahen sie beide einige Sekunden aus dem Fenster, beobachteten die Nacht und das ewige Mondleuchten.

„Hattet Ihr schlechte Träume, Prinzessin?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte unbeeindruckt mit dem Schädel. „Wenn dem so wäre, würde ich vermutlich nicht so ruhig am Fenster stehen. Aber eine leise Vorahnung lässt mich nicht los..." Zelda neigte ihr Haupt und wand sich wieder dem königlichen Thron zu. So viel Verantwortung verbarg jener Thron. So viel Pflicht und Schicksal...

Und es schien in dem Moment, dass Zelda die zündende Idee hatte, um ihr Gemüt ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Impa, ich habe eine Mission für dich." Mit großen Augen und trotzdem bereit dem Wunsch der Prinzessin Folge zu leisten kniete Impa wieder vor Zelda nieder.

„Reise durch Hyrule und suche Antworten, Impa. Suche Antworten! Sammle Wissen über die Geschundenen der Macht und finde heraus, was es sein könnte, was sie auf der alten Lon-Lon-Farm gesucht und gefunden haben könnten." Zelda machte eine kurze Pause und unterband ihre plötzliche Aufregung.

„Finde heraus, wozu dieses Bündnis geschmiedet wurde, seit wie vielen Jahren sie tätig sind und welche Taten auf ihre Zusammenkünfte zurückgehen."

Impa nickte und hatte doch Erstaunung in ihren roten Augen. „Selbst, wenn es lange dauern wird?"

„Selbst, wenn es ewig dauern wird. Ein schlechtes Gefühl umfängt mich bei einem Gedanken an dieses dunkle Bündnis." Impa nickte. „Wann wünscht Ihr, dass ich aufbreche?"

„Morgen früh. Erkunde die Pfade Destinias, der Schicksalsgöttin."

Impa bestätigte und verzog auf ihrem stolzen Gesicht nicht eine Miene.

Zelda machte nur eine kurze Pause und setzte hinzu: „Und versuche das Farmmädchen Malon zu finden." Erneut nickte die Dienerin des Schattens und verlor sich in dem Element ihrer strittigen Herkunft, während Zelda mit scharfem Blick in Richtung des einsamen Hügels im Norden schaute.

Als Link zu sich kam, lag er mitgenommen, sogar mit einer Decke überzogen in einem breiten Schaukelstuhl. Er sah um sich und wusste auf Anhieb, wo er war. Das war doch das kleine Büro, wo Kommandant Orson ihn eingewiesen hatte.

Aufgeregte Stimmen wurden außerhalb des Büros laut. Aber Link erkannte nur die von Sir Viktor, dem miesen Direktor. Die andere war ihm zwar nicht wirklich neu, aber er konnte diese nicht ihrem Besitzer zu ordnen.

Sir Viktors kratzige, garstige Stimme, ähnlich dem Schneidegeräusch einer verrosteten Klinge, entfernte sich. In dem Augenblick schob jemand den Riegel der Tür zur Seite und trat brummelnd in den Raum ein. Aha, der neue Lehrer, von dem Valiant gesprochen hatte. Wie war das? Er gab Unterricht in... allem Möglichen?

Das Brummeln des gutaussehenden Mannes mit kurzem braunen Haar erstarb, als er in die wachen Augen des Schülers schaute.

„Na, Kleiner, auch schon aufgewacht?", fragte er vorwitzig und pflanzte sich zufrieden auf seinen bepolsterten Sessel. Link wurde das Gefühl nicht los, diesen Mann zu kennen.

„Die Gänge sind wahrlich nicht der bequemste Ort für ein Nickerchen, Kleiner."

„Aber ich habe nicht...", fing Link an und erinnerte sich an den Vorfall von vor wenigen Minuten. Das Verblassen. Das Verschwinden... Er hielt eine Hand hinter seinen Kopf und schauspielerte. „Oh... das... ach ja." Der Lehrer ihm gegenüber zog nachdenklich seine dunklen Augenbrauen nach oben. Er beugte sich über den Tisch, während undefinierbare Augen Links Verhalten anscheinend lustig fanden. Amüsiert sah der Ritter drein.

„Wer seid Ihr eigentlich?", meinte Link.

„Newhead ist mein Name, die neue Lehrkraft in Sachen Allerlei. Der Kurs der Höhen zählt zum Beispiel dazu, und ich wurde beauftragt, dir etwas zu überreichen, Kleiner." Schleunigst kramte der muskulöse, sehr sympathische Mann in einer Schublade seines Schreitisches und holte eine mit dem königlichen Falken versiegelte Rolle hervor. „Bitte sehr."

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Brief."

„Schön, das sehe ich auch. Ich meine, was soll ich damit." Der Kerl rutschte näher und meinte leise, als ob niemand hören sollte, was er sagte: „Dieser Brief ist von Prinzessin Zelda und ich soll ihn dir übergeben, Kleiner."

„Wieso das denn?"

Zackig bekam Link einen Klaps von dem Kerl auf seinen Hirnkasten.

„Was fragst du mich das denn, Kleiner?" Link schwieg und nahm die versiegelte Rolle an sich. Neugierig blickte er auf die Rolle und dann wieder in das Gesicht des neuen Lehrers. Irgendwoher kannte Link diesen Hylianer, der in etwa dreißig Jahre alt war. Link erinnerte diese undefinierbaren Augen und doch war dieses beinah ungeschundene Gesicht ihm neu.

„Wundert Ihr Euch denn nicht, dass ich einen Brief der Prinzessin persönlich bekomme?"

Sir Newhead schüttelte den Kopf und tippte auffällig an zwei Finger seiner einen Hand.

„Warum sollte mich das wundern? Zumal braucht auch eine Prinzessin ihre Freunde und zweitens sitzt schließlich der Held der Zeit auf diesem Stuhl."

„Ihr wisst also auch Bescheid", sagte Link trübsinnig. Denn er hatte gehofft, einen neuen Anfang zu machen, stattdessen wusste hier fast jeder Lehrer über das wahre Ich, das wahre Gesicht und die wahren Fähigkeiten Links... Wie sollte er dann einen neuen Anfang bewerkstelligen?

„Niemand weiß tatsächlich Bescheid über das, was in der vergessenen Zeit geschehen ist und sollte dir deswegen einen Strick drehen. Ist gut, Kleiner. Es ist schon spät." Link nickte und fühlte sich durch Newheads Worte sichtlich erleichtert und irgendwie beruhigt.

Gähnend stand Link auf und suchte sein Quartier auf. Vergessen war das seltsame Verblassen von vor wenigen Minuten. Vergessen, wie die bedeutende Vergangenheit...

Als Link in sein Zimmer eintrat, war sein Zimmerkollege William Laundry bereits schlafen gegangen und schnarchte laut.

Tief ausatmend öffnete Link seine kupferne Gürtelschnalle, und zog sich die schwarze Tunika über den Kopf. Ein trübsinniger Blick wanderte hinaus in den klaren, dunklen Nachthimmel, wo der Vollmond stand. So erhaben war er im Augenblick, so mächtig, stand über allen Geschöpfen und wusste vielleicht um eine Spur des Schicksals, was für seine Betrachter vorgesehen war. Das Schicksal. Früher begleitete das Licht jener Macht den Pfad des Jungen. Doch jetzt war Schicksal für den Helden der Zeit nur eine grausame Macht, die sein Leben verachtete, seine Existenz für ungerechtfertigt empfand.

Müde und erschöpft krabbelte Link in das warme Bett, wollte nicht schlafen, wollte keine Träume haben, egal, ob sie ihn lediglich verwirrten oder schlimmer noch, weh taten...

Erneut krachten widerliche Gedanken auf ihn nieder. Bilder der Geschundenen der Macht. Bilder aus Kriegszeiten, die niemand verstehen könnte. Ein gigantisches Heer der Dunkelheit stand vor einem winzig kleinen der guten Seite, einem Bündnis der Hylianer, der Zoras, der Goronen und der letzten Shiekah. Link schüttelte abtuend den Kopf, wollte diese Gedankenspaziergänge von etwas, was geschehen könnte oder geschehen war, nicht sehen. Er schirmte dieses Schicksal von sich und wollte schon lange bloß... vergessen...

Der Brief von Zelda fiel ihm wieder ein und er entzündete mit einem Streichholz die Öllampe neben seinem Bett. Er bemerkte nicht die neugierigen grünen Augen Williams, die heimlich beobachteten, was Link tat.

Jener öffnete wie als befände er sich unmittelbar vor einem Trancezustand das Siegel aus Wachs und las die Zeilen langsam durch, spürte den heimlichen Wunsch, Zelda würde die Worte darauf nicht nur geschrieben haben, sondern mit ihrer beruhigenden Stimme zu ihm sagen.

_An meinen Helden,_

_verzeih' mir bitte, dass ich nicht persönlich mit dir reden kann. Und doch empfinde ich dich und dein wahres Gesicht in den letzten Tagen als so weit weg, dass ich möglicherweise nicht das Recht besitze, dich zu besuchen, deine Ruhe zu stören, oder eben simple Worte an dich heran zu tragen. Vielleicht weisen geschrieben Worte die Aussagekraft auf, die erzählte nicht haben können..._

_Ich möchte mich aufrichtig bei dir entschuldigen. Zum einen dafür, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, herauszufinden, was mit dir geschehen ist. Zum anderen dafür, dass ich mich erneut in dein Leben einmische und das Recht auf deine Freundschaft mit meinen Entscheidungen mehr und mehr verspiele._

_Und trotzdem will ich, ersinne ich für dich, eine größere Zukunft, als sie dir das Leben in den Wäldern hätte bieten können. Bitte urteile nicht voreilig über mich und meinen Wunsch, dass du an die Ritterschule findest. Meinen törichten Wunsch, den ich an den Dekubaum herangetragen habe. Verzeih' mir dafür._

_Wenn du es wünschst, dann besuche mich beim nächsten Neumond in den Gärten des Königsschlosses. Wenn es uns möglich ist und wenn es dein Wunsch ist, könnten wir dort die unbekannten Kräfte deines Triforcefragmentes entdecken und vielleicht den Grund für deine Vergessenheit der letzten Monate, den Grund für die merkwürdige Krankheit, die dich überfällt, erkennen. Ich werde in den Gärten warten, mit der nahen Gewissheit, dass du nicht erscheinen wirst..._

_Eine weitere Sache würde ich persönlich mit dir bereden wollen, falls du mich noch als einen Freund respektieren kannst..._

_In tiefer Zuneigung, Prinzessin Zelda._

Link rieb sich unbeholfen über seine Stirn und legte den Brief unachtsam einfach neben die Öllampe. Es interessierte ihn im Moment einfach nicht, was Zelda dachte und was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Der einstige Held der Zeit schmollte und würde nicht auf den Pfiff der Prinzessin zu ihr in den Schlossgarten tanzen. Nein, dachte Link eingeschnappt, soll' sie doch selbst vorbei kommen. Sie hatte ihm den ganzen Ärger mit der Ritterschule und in letzter Instanz auch das Latrinenschrubben eingebrockt. Link löschte die warme Öllampe und drehte sich um, zog die weiche Decke über den eingeschnappten Kopf und schlief schnell ein, schlief so tief, wie lange nicht mehr.

Es war nur etwa eine halbe Stunde später, dass William Laundry auf Zehenspitzen an das Bett des jungen Helden schlich. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen und seine guten Ohren vergewisserten sich, dass Link tief und fest in seinen Träumen schwelgte. Dies schien der Fall zu sein... Auch er schaute kurz auf den Brief, erkannte das Zeichen der königlichen Familie darauf vermerkt und war zu neugierig, als den Brief nicht ansatzweise durchzulesen. Im hellen Mondlicht hatte William gerade die Sicht, die letzte Zeile zu lesen und erschrak in dem Augenblick, als sein Kopf das Geschriebene verarbeitete. ,In tiefer Zuneigung, Prinzessin Zelda?' Geschwind legte William den Zettel wieder beiseite. Vielleicht als Resultat seines Entsetzens, seiner Überraschung oder, weil er nun langsam ahnte, dass dieser junge Kerl Link mehr war, als er nach außen zeigen konnte.

In dem Augenblick drehte sich der Fünfzehnjährige in dem Bett, unternahm einen lauten Seufzer und der Name der Prinzessin entkam seinen Lippen. Geschwind legte William den Brief wieder auf das Nachttischschränkchen und hastete in sein Bett zurück. Doch das Grübeln bezüglich Link, der ein Held sein sollte, ging weiter und weiter. Wer war dieser Link, dieser verdrießliche Jugendliche, der nicht lachen konnte? Was verbarg sich in der Vergangenheit eines solchen Jungen, dass er bereits mehr Narben trug als ein Mann mit langjähriger Kriegserfahrung? Und aus welchem Grund hegte ausgerechnet die Prinzessin Hyrules eine so tiefe Zuneigung, wie es in dem Brief hieß, für ihn? Er hatte beim Abendbrot nicht gelogen. Er hatte tatsächlich Kenntnis darüber, wer Zelda war und wie sie war...

William Laundry würde dem alten Ritterblut in seinen Venen gerecht werden und dieser fantastischen, unglaublichen Sache auf den Grund gehen!


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 

Als der junge Held der Zeit das Licht seine blauen Augen benetzen ließ, stand sein Zimmergenosse bereits an seinem Schrank und wühlte nervös darin herum. Nicht nur der Krach, den er mit seinem Gewühle fabrizierte, ließ auf seine Spannung und Aufgeregtheit hindeuten, nein, William schien so zerstreut zu sein, dass er sich zwei verschiedene Strümpfe angezogen hatte, seine schwarze Tunika verkehrt herum trug, der Gürtel an seiner Hüfte halb herunterbaumelte und sein hellbraunes Haar aufgewühlt und struppig in die Höhe stand.

Link ließ ein Murren aus seinem Mund erlauten und richtete sich auf.

„Morgen", meinte William, der gerade Verbandszeug in seinen Händen hatte. Verdutzt beäugte der junge Held der Zeit die Bandagen. „Morgen. Was willst du denn damit?"

„Ähm... nichts weiter", entgegnete der Schüler und knallte das Zeugs wieder in den Schrank. Aber Wills Nervosität schwand nicht. Zappelig nahm er einen Schluck Wasser aus einem Krug und verschüttete bei seinem unglücklichen Trinken die Hälfte. Link ließ sich faul in das Bett zurücksinken und starrte mit leerem Blick an die kratzige Decke. Erneut hatte er etwas Seltsames geträumt und wieder war diese Alte Frau mit den blauen Augen darin erschienen...

Seufzend meinte Link, um sich von dem Traum abzulenken: „Gibt es einen Grund für deine Nervosität?"

„Du bist ein guter Beobachter, nicht wahr?" Link nickte. William trat näher und setzte sich auf einen runden Hocker vor dem Bett.

„Aber mich wundert es, dass du nicht nervös bist... Heute ist schließlich der Test." Link warf Will einen genervten Blick zu, gemischt mit sturer Langeweile.

„Ach so", sagte der junge Held der Zeit unbeeindruckt. Warum sollte er vor diesem Test auch Angst haben?

„Du bist nicht aufgeregt deswegen?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich?", sagte Link und seufzte laut auf, schloss seine Augen kurz und dachte heimlich an einige Kämpfe aus der alternativen Zukunft oder die Kämpfe in Termina. Vor so etwas sollte man Angst haben, nicht vor einem billigen Test gegen einen gut ausgebildeten Kämpfer, wie Orson sagte.

Das schockierte Gesicht Wills ignorierend, sah Link nachdenklich aus dem Fenster zu seiner linken.

„Du sag' mal. Du bist zwar mein Mitbewohner, aber ich weiß absolut noch überhaupt nichts über dich."

„Ja und?", sagte Link genervt, sprang aus dem Bett und hüpfte in ein paar Latschen. Sofort verstand der junge Laundry, dass Link ein Einmischen in seine Angelegenheit hasste. Und sofort unterband Will seine Fragen.

Link stand nur mit dem Rücken zu Will, fuhr sich durch die blonden Haarsträhnen und meinte leise, weicher als sonst: „Versteh' das nicht falsch, aber es ist besser für dich und deine Familie, wenn du nicht zu viel über mich weißt."

Damit verließ William verunsichert den Raum und Link machte sich bereit für den Test in wenigen Minuten...

Der Test fand in einem abgelegenen Teil des Parks statt. Nur Familienangehörige und einige Lehrer waren anwesend, sowie diejenigen Schüler, die sich der Prüfung unterziehen mussten. Zehn Jungspunde, einschließlich Link, standen aufgereiht vor dem Direktor, der gerade die Platzierung vorlas. Zu Links Bedauern war er der letzte, der an der Reihe war.

Einige Holzbänke waren vor der kleinen Arena aufgebaut. Der Kampfschauplatz war nicht besonders groß und doch breit genug, um ordentlich das eigene Können zu demonstrieren. Dem Weglaufen war hier kein gutes Kraut gewachsen, da die kleine Arena umzingelt mit einem hohen Holzzaun niemanden das Entkommen ermöglichen würde. Ja, in jener Hinsicht hatte dieser Test wahrlich etwas Beängstigendes. Aber weniger gefährlich war der Gegner...

Valiant von Hyrule stand inmitten der Szenerie. Es handelte sich bei dem gutausgebildeten Kämpfer also um keinen anderen als ihn, den Cousin Zeldas...

Und eine weitere Kleinigkeit zog Links Interesse auf sich. Ein großer Käfig ganz links, der von einem grauen Tuch abgedeckt wurde. Was sich darin wohl verbarg?

Zudem wurde jeder, der kein eigenes Schwert bei sich trug mit einem aus der Waffenkammer versorgt. In wenigen Minuten würde der erste Test eines Sitzenbleibers stattfinden. Die Jugendlichen trainierten aufgeregt und nervös mit ihren Vätern oder untereinander. Nur Link saß abseits auf der Holzbank und wartete auf das, was da kommen möge.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine warme Hand auf der Schulter, und der junge Kerl fühlte sich am Rande der Geschehnisse, als ob das wilde Kampfgeschrei der Jungen mit ihren Vätern erloschen wäre. Trübsinnig blickte er auf und sah die schöne Belle Laundry, die Mutter von William, neben ihm sitzen.

„Hast du niemanden, der bei deinem Test beiwohnt?" Link schüttelte kurz den schwermütigen Kopf und stützte diesen wieder in die Hände.

„Das macht doch nichts", sagte Belle mit ihrer warmherzigen Art und deutete mit einem Arm auf die Wiese, wo ihr Sohn mit seinem Vater trainierte.

„Wenn du möchtest, dann beteilige dich an Williams kleinen Kampf gegen seinen Vater."

„Dieser Mann dort ist Williams Vater?", sagte Link überrascht. Es handelte sich um einen breitschultrigen Mann mit dunkelbraunem Haar. Und das Abzeichen der Farore haftete an der Ritterrüstung, Link hatte diesen Ritter bei seinem Schlossbesuch gesehen und... er ihn... Oh je, dachte Link. Hoffentlich erinnerte sich dieser Herr nicht daran, dass Link im Schloss herumgestiefelt war.

„Ja, das ist Lassario. Mein geliebter Mann", meinte Belle und lachte. Eine Pause entstand.

„William hat uns schon erzählt, dass du mit ihm ein Zimmer teilst. Er hat sich richtig gefreut."

„Wirklich?" Das überraschte Link nun doch ein wenig. Wenn man die Abweisung und Gemeinheit, der er diesem William ins Gesicht geschmettert hatte, bedachte, ließ sich wohl kaum abstreiten, dass jener William ein ziemlich geduldiger Zeitgenosse war, der einen Sprung in der Schüssel haben musste, dachte Link...

Belles Arm schwenkte und sie deutete zu einem Apfelbaum, wo ein Kind herumsprang, sich anscheinend hinter dem Baum vor sich selbst versteckte. Ein Kind, das genau dasselbe dunkelrote Haar besaß wie Belle Laundry. „Und dieses Mädchen dort", erklärte sie. „Das ist Lilly. Meine Tochter." In dem Moment hüpfte das kleine Mädchen in einem dunkelgrünen Kleidchen mit grauer Schürze bekleidet näher und grinste zu Link, der sofort den Blick unterband.

Sie setzte sich auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter und strahlte Link mit genauso grünen Augen an, wie ihre Mutter sie besaß. „Hallo, Linkelchen", piepste Lilly und grinste neckisch. Ihre Mutter streifte mit bitterbösem Ausdruck die Lachfalten des Kegels. Es war schon verwunderlich, dass jenes Kind den Namen des Fünfzehnjährigen wusste.

„Hallo", murmelte der unerkannte Held.

„Also Link, wie wäre es, willst du nicht doch noch mit Will und Lassario trainieren?"

Doch der junge Held schüttelte den Kopf, wollte sich nicht beteiligen, da er das Training nicht nötig hatte und sich in das Verhältnis eines Vaters mit seinem Sohn nicht einmischen wollte.

„Mami, Mami", sagte Lilly dann, während ihre durchdringenden, riesigen Glubschaugen beinahe aus den Höhlen fielen. „Das ist doch ein goldener Hylianer." Belle zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben und meinte ernst: „Lilly, mein Schatz, jetzt fang' nicht wieder mit deinem Hokuspokus an."

„Aber unser Linkelchen ist vergessen worden", sagte sie schmollend.

„Lilly!", meinte Belle nachdrücklich und scharf.

„Du bist unwissend, Mami", bockte die Kleine und steckte sich ihren Daumen in den Mund. Sie sabberte und sprach trotzdem weiter zu Link gewandt. „Da ist jemand ganz, ganz doll böse auf dich. So richtig böse böse. Und der sitzt im Nebel, in schwarzen Rauch. Mami, Mami, das ist ein ganz böser Ort. Mach', dass der böse Mann dort nicht weggeht." Sie quengelte plötzlich und fing zu weinen an. Geschockt wanderten Links tiefblaue Augen zu dem Mädchen und er erkannte, dass sie mehr wusste, als man ihr zutrauen würde.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und schaute auf. „Der Mann hat niemanden lieb. Der ist dreckig, der ist hässlich und hat so einen bösen, bösen Blick." Beschämt sah der junge Held der Zeit zu Boden und wich einige Zentimeter nach hinten.

„Lilly, jetzt hör' endlich auf mit deinem Unsinn!" Sie entriss sich dem Zugriff ihrer Mutter und hüpfte auf die kleinen Kinderbeine. Sie streckte der Mutter schmollend die Zunge heraus und rief laut umher: „Und trotzdem hat Linkelchen die Zeit betrogen, genauso wie das andere Mädchen mit der blauen Okarina. Linkelchen war weg und ist wieder da."

Mit einem lauten Gezanke stolzierte sie wieder zu dem Apfelbaum und versteckte sich vor sich selbst. Link sah dem kleinen Kind verwirrt hinterher. Woher wusste sie das alles? Dieses Kind wusste um den Betrug der Zeit. Sie wusste von Zelda und sie wusste vom Großmeister des Bösen. Entgeistert ließ sich Link wieder auf die Holzbank sinken und starrte zu seinen Füßen auf das frischgemähte, grüne Gras. Ein Kind wusste alles... Konnte es sein, dass auch andere über die vergessene Zukunft mehr wussten, als es das Schicksal erlauben wollte?

„Vergiss' Lillys Gefasel. Zu jedem sagt sie unheimliche Dinge. Nimm' es nicht so ernst, Link."

„Okay...", meinte er lediglich und spazierte mit den Augen wieder zu Lilly, die ihm verspielt zu winkte.

„Wegen ihrem seltsamen Gerede waren wir bereits bei einer Heilerin, aber sie meinte, es sei für ein außergewöhnliches Kind wie Lilly kein Fluch, sondern eine Gabe. Manchmal erzählt sie Dinge, die sich tatsächlich bewahrheiten, manchmal tut sie so, als wüsste sie die Vergangenheit einiger Menschen um sie herum. Ihrem großen Bruder beispielsweise hat sie prophezeit, er werde der beste Freund des größten Helden Hyrules sein."

Belle lachte auf, während Link sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.

„Und wollt ihr deswegen nicht einmal bei einem Weisen Rat fragen. Immerhin hat Lilly schon eine seltsame, verantwortungsvolle Gabe erhalten", meinte Link scharfsinnig.

„Bei einem Weisen, sagst du?"

„Ja, ihr könntet den Weisen Rauru in der Zitadelle der Zeit um Antworten fragen." Belle sah überrascht auf. „Meinst du, er würde seine Zeit für so etwas Minderes hergeben." Diesmal war es an Link, der dümmlich grinste und beinahe angefangen hätte zu lachen.

„Zeit? Raurus wahre Gestalt befindet sich schon lange im Jenseits. Sein Geist, der in der Zitadelle wandelt, hat mehr als genug Zeit." Die Überraschung in Belles Gesicht stand ihr einfach nicht.

Damit lief Link zu Lilly hinüber, die unbedingt einen reifen roten Apfel von einem Ast haben wollte. Sie hüpfte mit aller Kraft und doch erreichte sie den Ast nicht.

„Möchtest du so einen Apfel?", meinte Link und traute sich irgendwie nicht wirklich die Augen des wissenden, beinahe unheimlichen Kindes anzuschauen.

„Gerne", quiekte sie und ihre roten Wangenbäckchen erweckten den Eindruck, als wären sie mit Speck eingerieben worden.

Gekonnt krallte Link sich einen Ast und zog sein gesamtes Körpergewicht hinauf. Er pflückte drei Äpfel, alle unterschiedlich gemustert und sprang flink den Baum herunter. „Hier, die anderen zwei kannst du mit heim nehmen."

„Du bist ganz doll lieb, Linkelchen."

„Ist gut, Lilly."

„Der dumme Direktor hat schlimme Sachen mit dir vor. Du musst gleich ganz doll aufpassen. Da hinten in dem Käfig ist was Böses", meinte sie. Link ging auf seine Knie und zwang sich dazu der Kleinen in die Augen zu sehen. „Wie meinst du das, Lilly."

„Weiß nicht?", druckste sie herum und zog ihre Unterlippe über die Oberlippe.

„Wenn du siehst, Lilly. Wie siehst du die Dinge?" Sie lächelte und hatte plötzlich unermessliche Freude in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Da ist überall Licht, was zeigt, wohin ich gehen soll."

„Licht", sagte Link nachdrücklich und versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn es ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte. „Das ist gut, Lilly. Licht ist wunderbar. Geh' weiter deinem Weg in das Licht, ja?"

Sie nickte und biss genüsslich in einem reifen, knackigen Apfel.

In dem Moment ging ein schrilles Pfeifen durch die Luft, welches alle Anwesenden aufblicken ließ. Sir Viktor trampelte mit seinen lackierten Stiefeln und den übertrieben lobgepriesenen Orden und Abzeichen an seiner fettigen Ritterrüstung näher.

„Der Test beginnt", sagte seine kratzige Stimme und der erste Schüler wurde aufgerufen.

Ein Sitzenbleiber mit Namen Mondrik Heagen, der jedes Jahr diesen Test über sich ergehen lassen musste. Sicherlich besaß jener Junge eine ruhmreiche, traditionsbewusste Familie, und doch war er einfach nicht zum Ritter geboren. Durch sein gewichtiges Äußeres würde man ihn viel eher einer Mönchs- oder Bauernfamilie zu ordnen.

Langsamen, ängstlichen Schrittes wagte er sich in die Kampfarena und das hölzerne Tor hinter dem Jungen wurde abgesperrt. Der Kampf begann. Ein einfacher Kampf, in welchem Valiant behutsam und sicher den Gegner herausforderte und die Schwachstellen testete.

Währenddessen streckten Lassario und sein Sohnemann beide ihre Glieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen und machten sich auf der Holzbank breit, wo Link saß und dem Geschehen zu sah. Mehr und mehr erwuchs in ihm das Gefühl, nicht einen Hauch seiner Kampfkünste hier preisgeben zu müssen. Denn Mondrik Heagen beispielsweise hatte fast gar nichts an Technik, die er sauber ausführen konnte.

„Du bist also Link", sagte Lassario und wollte mit dem Jungen anscheinend ins Gespräch kommen. Er hatte eine freundliche Stimme, die sehr klar war. Der unerkannte Held nickte lediglich und sah zu Boden, aus Angst dieser Mann könnte etwas fragen, was für ihn selbst peinlich war, wie die Tatsache...

„Und hast du keinen Nachnamen?" Genau das hatte Link kommen sehen. Er besaß keinen Nachnamen, denn den wusste er nicht. Kokiris hatten keine Nachnamen wie es in der Außenwelt Gang und Gebe war. In Kokiri waren Nachnamen nicht nötig...

„Entschuldigung", sagte er und lief aus dem Park hinaus in einen menschenleeren Winkel. Er lehnte sich mit dem Kopf vornüber in einen kleinen Brunnen und beobachtete sein trauriges Spiegelbild. Konnten die Menschen in seiner Umgebung es nicht selbst sehen? Musste er jedem erklären, was mit ihm nicht stimmte!

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf das Gestein des Brunnens auf und kniff verzweifelt die Augen zu.

„Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?", meinte Lassario, als er Belles schimpfenden, beißenden Blick sah. „Ja, das hast du, werter Ritter!"

„Und was habe ich in meiner geachteten Position nicht bedacht?", sagte er neckisch, denn er wusste genau, wie er sich mit seiner Frau unterhalten musste, damit sie ihm für seine grobe Art vergab.

„Hast du bemerkt, dass es niemanden gibt, der diesem Jungen beiwohnt. Zum Teufel, ich habe dir das schon mal gesagt, werter Herr. Hast du unser Gespräch von neulich vergessen, Liebster? Ich vermute mal, Link ist wirklich ein Waisenkind", sagte sie. Ein erstaunter Blick ging aus Williams Gesicht, welches im Augenblick die gleichen Züge aufwies wie das seines voreiligen Vaters.

„Und vielleicht kennt er seinen Nachnamen nicht einmal."

„Oh...", meinte Lassario widerruflich. „Das kann ja niemand vorhersehen..."

„Meinst du, das ist der Grund für Links merkwürdiges, abweisendes Verhalten?", setzte Will hinzu. Belle nickte. „Bestimmt, mein Sohn." Und auch William sah trübsinnig drein. Er dachte für einen Moment daran, seine Eltern nicht zu haben, dachte daran, auf der weiten Welt ganz und gar alleine zu sein. Wenn man niemanden hatte, dann war Abweisung und Distanz vielleicht ein Weg mit sich selbst klar zu kommen...

Sodann erfolgten lange Kämpfe, jeweils eine halbe Stunde für einen Schüler.

Im Nu waren drei Stunden verstrichen und William Laundry wurde aufgerufen.

„Hals- und Beinbruch, Junge", sagte Lassario, während in Wills Magen die Hölle umherging.

„Du schaffst das", meinte Belle anspornend. Und William wagte sich in die Höhle des Löwen.

Auch Link kam derweil wieder von einem kleinen Trip rings um das Anwesen. Es linderte den Hass auf sich selbst und kühlte seinen Ärger ab. Trübsinnig setzte er sich wieder auf eine Holzbank und beobachtete mit seinen scharfen, tiefblauen Augen den Kampf. William war nicht einmal schlecht, dachte Link. Und mit ein wenig Übung und einer ordentlichen Portion Fleiß könnte William seinem starken Vater sicherlich Konkurrenz machen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war der Test gelaufen und Valiant gab ein zufriedenes, positives Daumenzeichen. Der junge Laundry hatte den Test mit Bravur bestanden.

Erleichtert und bis an beide Spitzohren grinsend rannte William zurück zu seiner Familie. Ihre Mutter drückte ihn und ihr Vater gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Schädel. Nur Lilly sah traurig blickend zu Link, der das familienidyllische Geschehen neidisch beobachtete.

Der Schauplatz leerte sich mit jedem weiteren Kampf. Der vorletzte Schüler war dran und sein Test würde sich in wenigen Minuten entschieden haben. Nur Viktor, vier ältere Schüler, Valiant und die kleine Familie von Will waren noch anwesend.

Auch die Laundrys wollten sich auf den Weg machen, an einem anderen Ort ein Mittagessen zu sich zunehmen. Doch Lilly schmollte. „Können wir Linkelchens Kampf nicht mit ansehen?", bat sie inständig.

„Linkelchen?", lachte Will und blickte seine kleine Schwester dümmlich an.

„Ja, unser Linkelchen!", zürnte Lilly und ging mit den Fäusten auf ihren Bruder los, auch wenn sie bloß bis zu seinen Knien reichte.

„Lilly!", warnte ihre Mutter. Sie kniete zu ihr und sagte mit Nachdruck: „Link wird den Test gut bestehen. William meinte, er ist ein guter Kämpfer, nicht wahr, Schatz?" Der Fünfzehnjährige nickte erheitert. Immer noch amüsierte er sich über das seltsame Wort,Linkelchen'. Tz... tz... Linkelchen...

„Nein.", bockte sie und deutete auf den Käfig, den vier ältere Schüler auf Geheiß des Direktor näher an den Schauplatz beförderten.

„Lilly, wir gehen jetzt und Schluss!" Diesmal war es die Stimme ihres Vaters, der sauer wurde. Doch das kleine Mädchen begann zu weinen und quengelte: „Aber sie tun ihm doch weh." Ihr kleines Gesichtchen war rot und verweint und immer noch bockte sie. Sich den Anweisungen ihres Vaters hatte sich das Kind noch nie widersetzt, doch diesmal war es anders. Sie lief heulend einige Meter zurück und legte sich breit wie sie war auf die Wiese, aus Trotz, dass sie jemand mitnehmen wollte.

„Lilly!", schimpfte Lassario.

In dem Augenblick war der Test zu Ende und Link an der Reihe. Langsam lief er auf das Eingangstor zu, zog sein Schwert und wollte gerade zu Valiant in die Arena eintreten, als Viktor aber krankhaft amüsiert rief: „Für dich ist heute die Testung vorbei. Du kannst gehen, Valiant." Verwundert trat der Adlige aus dem Trainingsgrund aus und klopfte bloß mit einer Hand auf Links Schulter. „Tut mir leid, Link", sagte er und lehnte sich dem Geschehen zusehend an eine graue Felswand.

Vier ältere Schüler schoben jenen großen rechteckigen Kasten, der mit einer Decke verborgen hielt, was in ihm schlummerte, in die Arena hinein. Ein weiterer Schüler mit einem bedauerlichen, mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck untersuchte Link, ob er noch andere Waffen als das Schwert bei sich trug. Da dies der Fall war, nahm man ihm seine Dolche und zusätzlich die kleiner Ledertasche mit dem Heilmittel von Zelda ab.

„Was wird das?", sagte Link entrüstet.

„Dein Test", höhnte Viktor von außerhalb und machte sich auf einem extra für ihn vorbereiteten Stuhl breit. „Ihr da." Und der Direktor deutete auf die jungen Kerle, die seinem Befehl nachgingen. „Verschwindet jetzt!"

Link zögerte und trat nicht in die Arena ein. Stattdessen warf er einen misstrauischen, bissigen Blick zu Sir Viktor.

„Was ist? Willst du deinen Test nicht bestehen? Wenn nicht, dann fliegst du... haha..." Und der schmierige Kerl lachte nur selbstherrlich und gebieterisch. „Geh' schon, wir wollen doch, dass der nutzlose Held seinen Test übersteht, nicht wahr? Oder Prinzessin Zelda wird gar nicht von ihm begeistert sein." Wütend und das Kämpferblut in seinen Venen nicht unter Kontrolle trat Link in die Mitte der Arena, hörte wie sich hinter ihm das robuste Tor schloss und schaute entschlossen zu dem Käfig, wo sich sein wahrer Gegner verbarg. Stur und eigenwillig ging Link in Kampfstellung, würde niemals vor einem Gegner davon laufen und diesem verdammten Viktor endgültig zeigen, was in ihm steckte.

Belle sah kurz zu Link, der eingekesselt in einer Zelle stand und dann wanderte sie mit ihren warmen Augen zu Valiant, der mit ernstem Blick an einer Mauer lehnte. Sie stoppte ihren Ehemann, als er versuchte Lilly auf seine Schulter zu nehmen und sagte mit bangem Blick. „Dort stimmt etwas nicht." Ihr Zeigefinger ging zu dem jungen Helden der Zeit, der nur mit einem Schwert in der Hand auf einen übermenschlichen Gegner wartete. Lassarios Gesicht verzog sich, als er den jungen Schüler in dem Gefängnis sah und plötzlich das Tuch über dem Käfig hinabgezogen wurde.

Das abscheuliche Abbild eines Blutsmoblins gab sich preis. Die bestialischste, gefährlichste und mordlüsternste Sorte der Moblins. An Höhe zweimal so groß wie ein normaler Moblin, muskelbepackt bis zu seinem verkrüppelten Kopf war ein solcher Gegner dem einstigen Großmeister des Bösen fast ebenwürdig. Dunkle Haut stach an manchen Ecken seiner mit Stacheln besetzen, schweren Rüstung hervor. Schleim und Blut tropften an seinen vernarbten Mundwinkeln hinab. Ein stechendes, böses Glühen kam aus seinen Augen, bereit seinen Gegner gnadenlos niederzumetzeln. Und wie jener Blutsmoblin töten konnte. Zwei Klingen hatte er in je einer Hand und viele zusätzliche Dolche um seinen stinkenden Pelz geschnallt. Von außen wurde quietschend, laut lärmend das eiserne Gittertor hinaufgeschraubt, bis der Dämon brüllend, zischend seine Hände gegen den Käfig stemmte und das harte, verrostete Eisen mit bloßen Krallen auseinander riss.

Benommen taumelte Link einige Schritte rückwärts. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen sah er zu Valiant, der ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Immer weiter trat der junge Held der Zeit rückwärts, spürte das Ende der Arena mit jedem Schritt an seinen Rücken aufprallen. Ein Schrei der kleinen Lilly hallte umher, die sich aus dem Griff ihrer entsetzten Eltern losreißen wollte. Noch ein Aufschrei und wieder ein heller, markerschüttender Klageton.

„Besondere Gäste verdienen besondere Tests", jauchzte Viktor außerhalb und lachte polternd.

In blankem Überlebenswillen gefangen, sah Link um sich, hastete zu dem Holztor, trat und schlug so kräftig dagegen, wie es nur ging und doch gab es keinen Weg hinaus, aus diesem Schlachtfeld, diesem gigantischen Alptraum.

Aufgeregt und schockiert hetzte Lassario näher und packte Sir Viktor energisch am Kragen. Seine tiefe Stimme schallte umher, sodass die Vögel in den Bäumen ihre Schlumpfnester verließen. „Holt ihn sofort dort raus!", brüllte er.

Doch der Direktor lachte nur und sagte: „Der Kleine dort hat mehr drauf, als die gesamten jämmerlichen Schüler hier. Er wird's schon überstehen." In seinen dunklen Augen glimmte nichts anderes als blanker Wahnsinn hervor. Erbost stieß er Lassario zurück und sagte: „Wenn Ihr unbedingt wollt, dann helft ihm doch. Euren zum Töten unfähigen Sohn könnt Ihr gleich mitnehmen."

Gerade da begann der blutrünstige, mörderische Kampf des jungen Link gegen eine der verderbendrohendesten Kreaturen ganz Hyrules. Mit lautem Brüllen, groben Stapfen seiner mit Eisen bestückten, kantigen Stiefeln preschte das Ungeheuer näher, hatte mit einem Schwung lange, scharfe Schwerter in jeweils einer verkrüppelten, hässlichen Hand. Moblins... der größte Abschaum Hyrules, unfähig Liebe zu zeigen... Sie töteten und mordeten, denn etwas anderes kannten sie nicht. Unzählige Geschlechter jener Rasse des Bösen existierte in Hyrule, unzählige mutierte, widerliche Bestien, die ihre wahren Gesichter vor allem bei Nacht zeigten. Moblins... eine teuflische Brut, perfekt, nur dann, wenn sie auf der Seite des Bösen stehen konnten.

Näher und näher hetzte die Brut des Bösen, während der Boden mit jedem Schritt des Blutsmoblins erschütterte. Hass und Mordlust waren wie Schrauben in die schwarzen Augen des Dämons eingedreht worden, begleitet von dem unheimlichen Stechen und Glimmen der Finsternis.

Belle schrie im Hintergrund laut auf, gefolgt von dem Wimmern der kleinen Lilly. William stand geschockt und den Mund sperrangelweit aufgerissen einfach nur neben seiner Familie. Noch nie hatte er einen der gefährlichsten Moblins beim Kampf beobachtet, geschweige denn überhaupt einen lebendigen Moblin gesehen. Das Einzigste, was er je hatte erblicken dürfen, waren einige abgeschlagene Moblinköpfe auf einem Friedhof und einige Pelze von Moblins, die sein Vater von einer Schlacht mitgebracht hatte. Wills Knie zitterten und seine Hände wurden feucht, obwohl er nicht einmal in der Arena stand. Link war es, der hier einen grausamen Kampf hinter sich bringen musste. Doch warum, fragte sich Will? Warum musste der junge fremde Kerl eine solch scheußliche Prüfung hinter sich bringen? Schockiert blickte der junge Schüler zu seinem Vater, der sich lautschnaufend gegen Viktor behauptete und mit jedem weiteren Wort aus Viktors stinkender Kehle, wütender wurde. Und dann wanderte Wills Kopf erneut mit Entsetzen zu dem Kampfgeschehen.

Gespenstisch und hart schlugen die Teufelsklingen auf Link nieder, der nur das einfache Schwert als Waffe und Schutzschild einsetzen konnte. Der junge Kämpfer handelte instinktiv, rollte sich geschickt über den Boden und ließ seine Klinge an der dreckigen, rauchfarbenen Wade des Dämons entlang sausen. Aber kein Schmerzschrei erklang, stattdessen wurde das Vieh aufmerksamer, schneller und attackierte mit mehr und mehr Kraft. Mit allem Mut, allem Willen trotzte Link mit seinem Schwert den Angriffen, wehrte die Hiebe ab, achtete auf seine Deckung und doch fühlte er viel zu schnell seine Kräfte schwinden. Der Schweiß triefte von seiner Stirn und lief ihm schmerzhaft in die Augen. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich heftig, sodass das wilde Schlagen und Pochen in seinen Gliedern schon weh tat.

Der Blutsmoblin lachte und trat in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit nach dem jungen Helden, der nur einen Bruchteil jener einstigen Macht des Helden der Zeit besaß. Sein Körper konnte gegen diesen Gegner im Moment nicht bestehen. Er war zu mitgenommen von den rätselhaften Anfällen und auch Links Herz, seine Tapferkeit und Kämpfergewandtheit von einst waren lange aufgebraucht. Markerschütternder Schrei hallte umher, als Link knackend an einer Wand aufschlug. Regungslos blieb er liegen, während dickes Blut aus einer Platzwunde seines Kopfes sickerte.

Sir Viktor lachte bellend auf, genoss seinen Triumph, denn er wollte mit allen Mitteln beweisen, dass der angebliche Held der Zeit nichts weiter als eine große, große Lüge war. Mit allen Mitteln wohlgemerkt, auch mit unfairem Treiben und verachtungsvollen Ansichten. Kräftig höhnend warf sich Viktor in seinem breiten Stuhl hin und her und schien vor Freude am Morden des Moblins zu ersticken.

Lassario blickte mit Entsetzen zu dem Kampfschauplatz, fühlte mehr als nur Mitleid für den Jungen, der regungslos am Boden lag. Seinen Zorn nicht mehr unter Kontrolle packte Lassario den Direktor gewaltsam am Kragen, beförderte ihn mit einem schmerzlichen Schlag von dem Stuhl und setzte ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle. „Schließt endlich die Tür auf! Oder ich verliere den letzten Funken Anstand, Viktor!", drohte Wills Vater. Doch Viktor schäkerte erneut, ließ nicht mit sich reden und lachte kollernd.

Belle hetzte mit ihren Sandalen näher und näher: „So tut doch was!", schrie sie. Und ihre warme helle Stimme wurde energisch und beißend. „Helft ihm endlich!" Ihr verzweifelter Blick wanderte vom bewusstlosen Link, der gefährlich nah vom Moblin umzingelt schien zu Valiant, der ebenso fassungslos zu sah, sich nicht rührte und dessen kreidebleiches Gesicht sich kaum vom Mauerwerk abhob.

„Ihr dort, Valiant", rief Belle aufgeregt, während Will vergeblich versuchte seine kleine, weinende Schwester zu beruhigen. „Tut etwas! Warum tut denn niemand etwas?"

In dem Augenblick bewegten sich Link in Dreck gefärbte Hände, wanderten nach vorne und die linke zu dem Heft seines Schwertes. Er schnappte erbarmungslos nach Luft, wie ein ertrinkendes Lamm, welches sich nicht retten konnte. Link kämpfte, auch wenn seine Beine und Arme zitterten. Mühsam zerrte er sich an dem Schwert nach oben, stützte sich einige Sekunden darauf ab, fütterte seinen Lebenswillen mit Gedanken an die alternative Zukunft, besann sich, wollte sich an sich selbst und seine Stärke erinnern. Blut rann über seine Stirn, tropfte an der rechten Augenbraue hinab und perlte sich wie ein kostbares Gut an seiner Wange, bis es trocknend auf den staubigen Boden fiel. Taumelnd bewegte er sich vorwärts, Stück um Stück näherte er sich dem widerlichen Ungeheuer, dessen teuflischer Gestank nach Hölle und Blut durch die Luft gierte. Ein kurzer verächtlicher Blick aus Links Augen sendete eine Schockwelle zu Viktor, der nicht einmal den Sinn des Blickes verstand.

Verfolgt und erneut gefangen in den Kämpfen gegen das Böse trat Link auf seinen bleischweren Beinen näher, griff das Ungeheuer ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an. Denn er musste kämpfen, nicht nur, um seine Haut zu retten, sondern vielleicht um damit seine Seele zu heilen. Er musste kämpfen, eine Wahl hatte er nicht.

Der Überlebenskampf näherte sich einer zweiten Runde und Link hetzte todesmutig näher, wich den scharfen Klingen der Kreatur geschickt aus und vergrub das Schwert mit einem wilden Kampfschrei in der Brust des Monsters. Einige lange Sekunden voller Stille raubten dem Wind seine Fähigkeiten. Kein Blatt raschelte. Der staubige Boden wurde nicht mehr aufgewirbelt. Das Ungetüm zischte, warf sich zurück, schickte seine Schwerter in einem zügellosen Reigen umher und schoss jene Teufelsklingen in die hölzernen, robusten Wände. Aber kein schwarzes, unheilvolles Blut spitzte und kein Schmerzenschrei des Dämons war zu vernehmen. Es war dem Sterben zu müde und der Welt des Bösen zu schade, als dass es gehen sollte.

Ein heftiger, brutaler Kampf, verfolgt von vielen entsetzten Augen, näherte sich dem Höhepunkt. Im Hintergrund das durchbohrende, amüsierte Lachen Viktors, das geängstigte Wimmern und Weinen der kleinen Lilly und das hilflose Geschrei Belles.

Ein die Haut aufreißender, sich in die Unschuld einer Seele grabender Morgenstern, vorher befestigt am Rückrat des Giganten, war nun die mörderische Waffe gegen die Link alles geben musste. Er sprang zur Seite, fühlte den Boden vibrieren, als sich der Morgenstern in den Sand hineinfraß. Und doch schwanden Links Kräfte zusehends. Er schwitzte, fühlte sich am Ende, und doch hielt ihn seine eigene Sturheit davon ab, den Versuch zu wagen, an der Holzwand hinaufzuklettern. Ich laufe nicht weg, sagte sein jugendlicher Hochmut und dennoch, so erkannte er, würde er jenen Kampf nicht überstehen.

Denn mit jedem Hieb, mit jeder Attacke des Bösen begannen Links Arme mehr und mehr zu zittern, etwas, was ihm noch nie geschehen war. Zittern... das dümmste und kläglichste, was einem Heroen in Kämpfen gegen das Böse passieren konnte. Der Held der Zeit zitterte und fühlte sich schwach. Der Held der Zeit wurde zum Schwächling, manifestierte es sich in Links Gedankengängen. Ich bin nicht mehr der Held der Zeit, sagte eine kindische Stimme in ihm, die flehte, die aufgeben wollte...

Link blieb plötzlich stehen und auch der Moblin stoppte seine Attacken, aus Unverständnis, aus mangelnder Notiz, dass sein Gegner nicht fähig war zum Töten und nicht fähig war, überhaupt zu kämpfen...

Der Moblin schmetterte seinen mit Stacheln besetzen Morgenstern nach ihm und wirbelte jenen durch die Luft, doch Link kapitulierte und blieb stehen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mehr. War er denn jemals der Held der Zeit gewesen? Link begann wahnsinnig zu lachen, zog sein blutüberströmtes Haupt in die Höhe und lachte lauter und schriller als Viktor es tat.

Erschüttert verstummte der Direktor, die Laundrys und auch Valiant, der trotz allem beeindruckt zu sah, den Gedanken hegte, dass noch nie jemand sich alleine einem Blutsmoblin auf weniger als zwanzig Meter genähert hatte. Und Link lachte, ließ sein Schwert fallen und fauchte: „Töte mich ruhig, ich bin ein besseres Monster als du!"

Aufgebracht, wütend, wie eine Wildsau, raste das Ungetüm auf den Helden zu, der die Arme in die Breite gezogen seine Augen schloss und vielleicht auf ein Wunder hoffte.

Dann ging alles viel zu schnell. Ein riesiger Schreckensschrei hallte durch die Luft und kam doch nicht von innen der Arena, ließ den Moblin und auch Link in seinem Tun blenden. Sir Newhead rannte angestochen näher, winkte Lassario und Valiant zu und fauchte: „Worauf wartet Ihr?" Hastig kletterte er eine Holzleiter hinauf, sprang mit Schwert und Schild bewaffnet auf die Kampffläche und versetzte einige harte, schmerzliche Hiebe dem teuflischen Gegner. Valiant, der sich endlich gegen das Wort des Direktors behauptete, folgte zusammen mit Lassario. Drei Schwerter, verbunden im Team, zwangen den Blutsmoblin nieder und versetzten der Brut des Bösen den finalen Stoß.

Stille herrschte nun in dem kleinen Schlossgarten, überschattet lediglich vom Rauschen des Windes und dem pfeifenden Atmen Links, der ungläubig vom toten Boden aus zu den drei Kämpfern blickte. In sich gekehrt und leblos wanderten seine tiefblauen Augen hinab, er ignorierte das Flüstern Wills, der seiner Mutter etwas wissen ließ.

Sir Newheads Stiefel kamen näher, denn mehr sah Link nicht. Er registrierte noch eine helfende Hand vor sich, die er aber beleidigt und enttäuscht von sich selbst, den Kampf nicht alleine gemeistert zu haben, schmerzhaft wegschlug. Zu stolz, zu eitel und zu kindisch um Hilfe anzunehmen... Benommen und taumelnd trat Link auf seine zitternden Beine, versuchte sich zu dem verschwommenen Holztor zu bewegen. Er ignorierte den entschuldigenden Blick Valiants und den mitleidigen Lassarios. Es machte keinen Sinn für ihn. Konnten diese drei ihm denn mit Blicken etwas geben, was er brauchte, nein...

Als das Tor geöffnet wurde, standen alle außer Link starr. Alle blickten reumütig, Verstand und Herz noch im Kampf mit den Ereignissen. Nur Link setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen, nahm die Gürteltasche mit Zeldas Heilmittel an sich und folgte mit leerem Blick, stur und teilnahmslos dem Weg, verabscheute einen Blick in Viktors selbstgerechtes Gesicht, wo neben Verachtung Hass heraustrat und lief, lief weiter vor sich selbst und seiner grausamen Vergangenheit davon.

Es war nur wenige Meter weiter, dass Link ungesehen von anderen Augen, überwältigt von dem Blutverlust, dem ohnehin schwachen Gefühl in seinen Gliedern und der merkwürdigen Krankheit, die langsam seine Venen zerfraß, auf die Knie brach...

Reviews... oder ich werde zornig...


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9 

Mit einer Hand auf ihrem Herz stand Prinzessin Zelda an einem hohen bunten Spitzbogenfenster in einem Empfangszimmer. Sie sah nachdenklich, fast mutlos, hinaus in den Himmel, wo graue Wolken das strahlende Blau verbargen. Und je länger sie dem melancholischen, langsamen Ziehen der Wolkenschleier zu sah, umso erdrückender und stärker wurde ein einzelner Gedanke. Ein Gefühl. Eine Ahnung, die von einem Umbruch in ganz Hyrule erzählte.

Die Zeiten waren in Gefahr. Das was geschehen ist, das was noch geschehen sollte, da das Schicksal als oberste Macht es so wollte, zerbrach an einem Ereignis der Vergangenheit. Etwas würde geschehen und das alte Kräftegleichgewicht würde sich wieder preisgeben, bewahrheiten und alles Leben vor eine große Prüfung stellen...

Trübsinnig hob die Prinzessin ihr edles Haupt und konnte es doch sehen, fühlen und erahnen. Die Zeit... das Schicksal... all dies würde sehr bald nicht mehr dasselbe sein...

Ein Klopfen an der verzierten Eichenholztür riss sie aus den Gedanken, die das Wohl Ganz Hyrules im Sinn hatten.

„Bitte...", sagte sie laut und drehte sich vom Fenster weg, stolzierte mit ihrem schweren Gewand- beim Triforce, wie sie diese Kluft hasste, vor allem die schweren, goldenen Schulterplatten- zu einem großen dunklen Schreibtisch und entzündete mit einem Hauch Magie einige Kerzen in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit.

Ein Ritter trat in den Raum. Braunes, kurzes Haar und undefinierbare Augen sahen gedemütigt zu Boden.

„Guten Abend. Warum ersucht Ihr Audienz, Newhead?", meinte Zelda kühl und ahnte doch den triftigen Grund für das Erscheinen dieses Lehrers. Zelda selbst hatte vor wenigen Stunden abschreckende, schmerzhafte Gefühle bei einem Gedanken an ihren Seelenverwandten empfunden. Etwas stimmte nicht... als ob man den Daseinsgrund des einstigen Helden der Zeit auszulöschen versuchte.

„Verzeiht die späte Störung, Prinzessin...", meinte der Lehrer des Allerlei- Trainings und blieb gebrandmarkt vor dem Schreibtisch der fünfzehnjährigen Prinzessin stehen. Er legte den Orden ab, welchen er vor wenigen Stunden von der Prinzessin erst erhalten hatte.

Der Triforce- Orden. Eine Anerkennung für beispiellose Taten.

„Ich bin des Abzeichens des Triforce nicht würdig." Zelda lehnte sich zurück und blickte den jungen Mann verständnisvoll an.

„Newhead... vor wenigen Stunden habe ich Euch ins Vertrauen gezogen. Ich erzählte Euch von Link, dem Helden der Zeit, sowie vom alternativen Zeitpfad. Ich erzählte Euch von den Geschundenen der Macht, die Euch bereits ein Begriff sind. Und meine Entscheidungen verfehlen nicht den Sinn, den ich ihnen zumesse. Nehmt den Orden wieder an."

Aber der Lehrer schüttelte trübsinnig den Kopf. „Ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen, Prinzessin, Ich habe versagt." Zelda blickte mit ihrer warmen Art auf das goldene Abzeichen, welches unbedeutend und nutzlos auf dem Schreibtisch ruhte. Sie nahm den kleinen Anhänger in ihre Hände, stand auf und trat nur wenige Zentimeter vor Newhead. Sie schaute mit ihren wissenden, blauen Augen in die undefinierbaren des gutmütigen Ritters.

„Glaubt Ihr denn, dass es so ist?", sagte sie sanft. Aber der Ritter schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte in den flammenden Docht einer Kerze.

„Ihr habt nicht versagt."

„Aber er wurde ohne Vorwarnung in diesen Käfig mit einem Blutsmoblin gesteckt und ich war zu spät, um..."

„Um was zu verhindern? Zu verhindern, dass Viktor den jungen Helden der Zeit auf diese Weise herausfordert? Um zu verhindern, dass Link gegen einen Blutsmoblin kämpft?", sagte Zelda energisch und lief aufgeregt zurück hinter den Schreibtisch.

„Nein... ich wäre beinahe zu spät gekommen, um zu verhindern, dass Link sich selbst aufgibt."

Die Prinzessin führte eine Hand an ihre Stirn, kämpfte mit einem inneren Druck in sich, welches ihr zuflüsterte, wie schlecht es dem jungen Helden der Zeit im Moment ging. Es flüsterte und rief sie. Schon wieder. Immer wieder und es quälte allmählich...

„Ich weiß...", flüsterte sie leise. Verzagtheit war es, was nun aus ihren Worten erklang.

„Aber Ihr seid nicht zu spät gekommen", sagte sie warmherzig und drehte sich um. Die Hoffnung persönlich strahlte aus den Augen der blonden Hylianerin. Hoffnung und Zuversicht.

„Und dennoch habe ich Euer Vertrauen, Eure Hilfe, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, nicht verdient. Es wird der Tag kommen, da ich zu spät sein werde." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dieser Tag wird nicht kommen, denn Link wird zu seinem wahren Ich zurückkehren, noch bevor Ihr ihm ein weiteres Mal zur Seite stehen müsst." Sir Newhead beugte schwerfällig das Haupt.

„Und auch für Euch wird der Tag kommen, da alles gut wird", meinte sie.

Eine Pause entstand, in welcher Zelda mit langsamen Schritten an das Fenster trat und erneut den rauchiggrauen Himmel besah, sich wünschte, er wäre nicht so vergänglich wie es die Wirklichkeit für ihn bereithielt.

„Verzeiht mir die Frage, aber wie könnt Ihr mir Vertrauen schenken, Prinzessin? Nach allem, was man mir vorwirft, mir, demjenigen, der nur ein verfluchter Schwindler ist."

„Ich kenne Eure Geschichte und seid Euch gewiss, dass ich nicht nur sehe, was ich sehen will. Sondern die Wahrheit", sagte Zelda entschlossen und spürte das Umschlagen des Wetters. Ein Gewitter näherte sich... und jener Sturm würde lange dauern, viel zu lange, als dass ein Gott ihn verhindern könnte. Denn jener Sturm beschwor die Geschichte Hyrules selbst. Jener Sturm war grausam stark...

„Ihr seid ein guter Mensch, auch wenn man Euch beschimpfte ein Schwindler zu sein. Es hat doch niemand Verdacht geschöpft?"

„Nein, meine wahre Identität ist weiterhin ein Geheimnis, nur Link wird es wahrscheinlich herausfinden."

„Ja, das hoffe ich", sagte Zelda erheitert. Denn Link brauchte Freunde und dieser Ritter mit der nebulösen Vergangenheit, mit den vielen Verlusten in seinem Leben, war dem jungen Link nicht einmal unähnlich.

„Prinzessin, ich habe eine Bitte."

„Und die wäre?"

„Setzt Viktor als Direktor ab. Er ist unehrenhaft, handelt unfair und nutzt seine Vorteile auf hinterhältigste Art und Weise aus." Zelda schloss traurig die Augen.

„Verzeiht, aber das liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Noch nicht."

Entsetzt breitete Newhead seine Arme auseinander. „Warum?"

„Ich kann ihn erst nach vier Wochen Tätigkeit und nach einem weiteren fatalen Fehler seines Amtes entlassen."

Newhead wurde rasend vor Wut: „Aber wenn das so weiter geht, dann bringt Viktor den Kleinen noch um! Das kann Euch doch nicht egal sein!"

„Glaubt Ihr, es ist mir gleich?", meinte Zelda leise und verzweifelt. In jenem Moment verriet die stolze Prinzessin erstmals Schwäche vor dem jungen Lehrer der Ritterschule.

„Link ist mir das Teuerste und Wertvollste in meinem Leben. Ich würde mich hassen, wenn ihm etwas zustößt." Newhead neigte sein Haupt zum Boden und murmelte mitleidig: „Dann wird es Euch schmerzen, zu hören, dass Link nach dem Vorfall spurlos verschwunden ist..." Newheads Stimme wurde leiser und leiser.

Doch das konnte Zelda nicht wissen. Diesen Umstand hatte sie nicht gefühlt. Erschrocken wand sie sich zu Newhead und taumelte einige Meter näher.

„Wie meint Ihr?"

„Nach dem Kampf hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Ich habe überall nach ihm gesucht und doch scheint er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

Zelda blickte uneins mit sich selbst zu dem deutlich erkennbaren Triforcemark auf ihrer Hand. „Aber ich kann seine Anwesenheit fühlen. Und ich fühle, dass er sich nicht in Lebensgefahr befindet", sagte sie standhaft.

„Nun gut", ergänzte sie und schaute entschlussfreudig zu einer Pendeluhr, die ihre Schläge in die Nacht hinausträllerte. Ohne weiteres zog sie sich einen grauen Umhang über, um nicht von jedermann erkannt zu werden. Sie wand ihr gottesgleiches Abbild dem jungen Ritter entgegen und meinte klar und entschieden: „Es ist bereits zwölf Uhr und doch... lasst uns aufbrechen."

„Ihr möchtet in die Schule?"

„Genau das ist meine Absicht."

„Aber Euer Vater würde..."

„Mein Vater hat keine Macht vorzuweisen, um mich festzuhalten oder mich daran zu hindern, einem Freund zu helfen. Außerdem sind es auf dem kürzesten Weg zu Pferde nur drei Stunden bis zur Schule", sagte sie kühl und Newhead verlor schnell das Wort gegen die zukünftige Herrscherin.

Zelda schnallte einen Gürtel mit ihrem Lieblingsschwert, ein Langschwert, um die Hüfte und zog eine graue Kapuze über. Fast zornig entkam es ihr: „Ich habe eine Mission und mit Sir Viktor ein großes Huhn zu rupfen. Auf geht's, Nicholas." Der junge Ritter nickte lediglich, erstaunt über diese Prinzessin und ihre vielen, irrsinnigen und bemerkenswerten Gesichter.

In der Nacht um Drei, kein Mond leuchtete an düsteren Himmel auf, trabte Prinzessin Zelda in Begleitung Newheads mit ihrem treuen Ross Silberregen in den Innenhof der Ritterschule. Ein Stallbursche schien sehr irritiert, als er dem Lehrer und der Unbekannten die Pferde abnahm, grummelte während seines Weges. Wer bei den Göttern konnte es sich wagen, den armen Stallburschen um die Uhrzeit aus seinem Bett zu befördern? Brummerisch führte er die Pferde ab.

In dem Moment, zog die weise Prinzessin des hylianischen Landes ihre graue Kapuze zurück und erweckte den Anschein sich das erste Mal hier zu befinden. Ihre durchdringenden, glühenden Augen schweiften zu den hohen Zinnen der Jungenschule, wanderten auf Suche und Vorahnung weiter, bis sie sich in der Nähe der hohen Laubbäume des dunklen Waldes manifestierten, dort verhaarten, als ob sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte.

Ein angenehmes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich weiß, wo sich Link befindet...", sagte sie. „Und er möchte allein sein." Newhead verfolgte nachdenklich ihren Blick, aber konnte sich daraus keinen Reim machen.

„Aber jetzt werde ich Viktor um seinen Schlaf bringen. Der wird nie wieder ruhig schlafen", sagte sie überheblich und ballte ihre Fäuste. Die hilflose Lehrkraft stand nur daneben und fragte sich inständig, ob es eine richtige Lösung war, die Prinzessin in ihrem zügellosen Temperament auf Viktor loszulassen und ob es richtig wäre, nicht einzuschreiten...

„Folgt mir, Prinzessin", meinte Nicholas und lief auf das hohe Eisentor der Jungenschule zu. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Hylianer durchquerten mit Fackeln in den Händen einen langen Gang.

„Nicholas, eine weitere Frage", begann Zelda. „Wo war Valiant, als Link seinen Test meistern musste?"

„Er stand einfach nur daneben." Zelda schnaufte enttäuscht und eine ungewöhnliche Bitterkeit gegenüber ihrem Cousin stieg in ihr auf. Stets hatte sie Valiant Vertrauen geschenkt. Stets hatte er ihr zugehört. Warum war er nicht eingeschritten? Wollte er zu sehen, wie Link litt? Wollte er vielleicht nur wissen, wozu der Held aus den Legenden fähig war? Valiant, dachte sie, wie kannst du nur so grausam sein...

Während sie so dem Gang folgten, spürte jener Ritter, der ein neues Gesicht dank Prinzessin Zelda trug, ein paar Augen in der Dunkelheit. Überraschend und ohne Vorwarnung stürzte sich Nicholas zur Seite und packte einen Jungen am Kragen, der heimlich durch die Gänge stöberte und nach Hinweisen auf den Verbleib seines Zimmergenossen suchte.

Kreischend laut klagte eine tiefe Knabenstimme auf, als er mit dem Kopf an die Wand gedrückt wurde. Erst als Newhead die Fackel zu dem Gesicht des Jungen führte, schwand dessen Misstrauen und er ließ das Schwert sinken.

„Beim Triforce, ich habe doch niemandem was getan?", schimpfte der Fünfzehnjährige und riss sich aus dem Zugriff des Lehrers, während in den Gängen die Fackeln knackten. Prinzessin Zelda trat näher und gab ihr wunderschönes Abbild preis. Ihre liebreizenden Augen lasen eindringlich in den smaragdgrünen des Jungen.

„Was...", murmelte der Knabe verwundert, als er die junge Schönheit bewunderte. Prinzessin Zelda kicherte und legte sich eine Hand über den Mund. Sie kniff die Augen zu und lachte. Will wurde feuerrot, und dachte schon, ihm wären Hörner gewachsen, seine Tunika wäre irgendwo zerrissen oder er hätte seine Strumpfhose verkehrt herum an. Denn er verstand nicht, warum er so belächelt wurde.

Auch Newhead fand ein Grinsen und meinte: „Was machst du denn noch so spät hier, Will?"

Er knurrte erbost und blickte die Dame ihm gegenüber bissig an. Wehe, du lachst weiter, sagte er sich. Vielleicht sollte jemand den Junge darüber aufklären, dass die Prinzessin des Schicksals ihm gegenüber stand.

„Verdammt, ich suche bloß was..."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Nicholas belustigt.

„Ich suche nur meinen Mitbewohner, der hat sich nämlich nicht mehr blicken lassen." In dem Moment mischte sich Prinzessin Zelda ein und reichte Will eine warme, mit einem Handschuh überzogene Hand. Doch der Junge beäugte das Gesicht der reizenden Lady lediglich, wusste nicht, dass es solche Schönheit überhaupt gab. Wer zum Teufel war sie? Ein Engel, geisterte es in seinem Kopf herum. Eine Fee?

„Du suchst nach Link?", meinte sie mit ihrer warmen, beruhigenden Stimme und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Doch Will musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht auf der Stelle vor diesem gottesgleichen Geschöpf auf die Knie zu fallen und versank in seiner Schamesröte. Er nickte verlegen.

„Man könnte meinen, du bist mit Link irgendwie verwandt. So ähnlich bist du ihm. In deinem Auftreten, deiner Art..."

„Wer... bist... du?", sagte Will leise und langsam.

Aber Zelda lächelte bloß und erwiderte: „Das wirst du früh genug herausfinden, William Laundry. Suche nicht nach Link, er ist an einem Ort, wo ihn niemand finden wird, denn er sucht die Einsamkeit..." Ihre Stimme wurde trübsinniger mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte.

William sah die Dame unentwegt an und begann schon zu schwärmen. Himmel, dass es so was gibt, dachte er. Er hatte bisher nicht den Draht, nicht den Hang oder das Interesse an Mädchen verspürt. Aber das... dieses Mädchen. Sie war einfach... überwältigend.

„Geh' zu Bett. Wenn Viktor dich erwischt, darfst du sonst Toiletten putzen gehen. Gute Nacht, William", sagte Newhead und führte die junge Dame weiter des Weges.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Prinzessin Zelda stand mit fabulös entschlossenen, erhabenen Blick vor dem großen, luxuriösen Büro des Direktors. Der kann sich auf was gefasst machen, dachte sie und klopfte mit Unterstützung ihrer Magie ohrenbetäubend, einen schrillen, unechten Klang hinterlassend an die Eichenholztür des angeblichen Geschäftsraumes.

Ein kratzender Schrei ertönte von innerhalb.

Ein Murren und dann ein metallisches Knistern, so als ob Viktor seine Schwertklinge hatte fallen lassen, erweckten Zeldas Zufriedenheit und bescherten ihr Freude bei dem Gedanken, dass sie diesen Tyrannen Viktor tatsächlich aus seinen Träumen gerissen hatte.

Die Prinzessin Hyrules lachte und schaute Newhead äußerst feixend in die undefinierbaren Augen, bis plötzlich mit aller Gewalt das Schloss geöffnet wurde und die Tür mit einem Schlag an eine Backsteinmauer knallte.

„WER ZUM TEUFEL MACHT SICH UM DIESE UHRZEIT WICHTIG?", kreischte der Direktor, der nur mit einer Unterhose begleitet und ein scharfes Schwert in der Hand danach gierte, dem Störenfried die Kehle durchzuschneiden.

Verachtend musterte er die junge Schönheit und den neunmalklugen, neuen Lehrer für die unterschiedlichen Trainingsstunden.

„Sir Viktor. Es wird Zeit, Euch in jene Schranken zu weisen, die Ihr bisher nicht kanntet", sagte Zelda stur. Nicht ein Funken Nervosität, keine Furcht vor dem miesen, brutalen Antlitz des Direktors ließ sie sich anmerken. Beinahe erstarrt stand Viktor nun vor seinem Büro und schaute ungläubig in Prinzessin Zeldas Antlitz.

„Gewährt Ihr uns Eintritt oder muss ich mir diesen mit anderen Mitteln verschaffen?", sagte sie ruhig mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. Augenblicklich trat Viktor zur Seite und glotzte angewidert der jungen Schönheit hinterher, als sie in sein Arbeitszimmer schritt. Mit Stolz und Eleganz, die nur die Prinzessin des Schicksals auszeichnete.

Murrend folgte Viktor und im Anschluss der neue Lehrer Newhead, dessen wahre Identität ein großes Geheimnis darstellte. Das Büro war ziemlich verwüstet, verschiedene Dinge lagen auf dem Boden und der Schreibtisch war vollkommen leergeräumt und zwischen drin, das Auffälligste, lagen teilweise zerfetzte Kleidungsstücke.

Ein bissiger, unbeherrschbarer Kommentar kam Newhead über die Lippen. „Hattet Ihr eine wilde Nacht, was?", muckte er und sah Viktor streitsuchend in die Augen.

Zelda schritt ein und meinte laut: „Newhead! Wir sind in einer dringenden Mission hier, ich habe keine Lust und Zeit Eure und Viktors Streitereien zu bekunden." Sofort schaute Newhead zu Boden und unterband den Hass, das Rachegefühl, gegenüber dem Direktor.

Lachend und äußerst überheblich ließ sich Viktor in einen breiten Sessel sinken.

„Also, was führt Euch hierher?", sagte der Vierzigjährige kollernd, wollte Zeldas Scharfsinn, ihre wunderbare Tugend und Stärke, sowieso nicht als wahr erachten und setzte belustigt hinzu: „Sucht Ihr nach einem jungen, knackigen Kerl hier in der berühmten Ritterschule?" Zeldas Blick wurde tosend, flüchesaugend. Ein einziges Wort aus ihrem Mund und der Direktor der Schule wäre Geschichte.

Newhead schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch: „Wie redet Ihr eigentlich mit der Prinzessin?"

„Ach... Ich muss wohl übersehen haben, dass so eine weitsichtige und intelligente Person vor mit sitzt", sagte er kalt, während seine schwarzen Augen dafür sorgten, die Kälte im Raum zu steigern.

„Wenn Ihr mich noch mehr anwidern würdet, könnte ich sehr schnell meine Manieren verlieren...", sprach Newhead gelassener und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Holzstuhl.

Zelda führte nachdenklich eine Hand an ihr Kinn, funkelte Viktor an, als würde sie seine Lebensgeschichte aussaugen und drang mit ihren leuchtend blauen Augen zu den widerlichsten Seiten seiner Seele hervor.

„Eure Ansichten, Euer fehlendes Mitgefühl, der kranke Wahnsinn sich am Leid anderer zu erfreuen, führt mich hierher", sagte sie selbstbewusst und unterband nicht den Blick in jene eisigen, selbstherrlichen Augen.

Viktor lachte kratzend auf. „Haha... Redet Ihr von der Testung des armseligen Helden der Zeit?" Zeldas Puls stieg an. Vor Wut kochten ihre Wangen und das Triforcefragment sendete leichte Schockwellen aus, die selbst Newhead schon bemerkte. Gerade dieser demütigende Satz brachte die Ruhe aus Zeldas Gemüt. Es war Link und das schlechte Gerede über ihren liebsten Freund, der dazuführte, dass Zelda ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlor.

„Er hat's doch überstanden, nicht?", schmunzelte Viktor. „Oder schadet es Eurem hübschen Gesichtchen, dass er auf diese Weise getestet wurde. Habt Ihr Gefallen an diesem unschuldigen, dämlichen Jungen gefunden und bezeichnet ihn deshalb als einen Helden, der nicht real ist?" Zeldas Blick wandelte sich und ihre Hände schwitzten. Ihre Augen blinzelten nur kurz, eine Druckwelle baute sich vor ihr auf und Viktor wurde grob und zielsicher von seinem bequemen Sessel gestoßen. Er fiel rücklings nieder und stieß einen quälenden Schrei aus. Sie stand auf und nun war es nicht mehr die liebliche Zelda, die Worte der Ernüchterung sprach. Es war beinahe gottesgleich und tyrannisch, wie sie sich darstellte.

Ihre Stimme wurde tief und drohend: „Fordert mich nicht heraus, Viktor!" Und der Kerl krabbelte angstverzerrt in Richtung des Fensters. „Ihr seid der billigste Abschaum unter den Rittern Hyrules. Es würde mir ein Vergnügen sein, dafür zu sorgen, Eurem kranken Wahnwitz ein Ende zu machen." Und diesmal schwieg Viktor.

In dem Moment wurde eine kleine Verbindungstür aufgerissen und eine mit Höschen und Korsett begleitete Halbgerudo trat in den Raum. Feurig langes, gekräuseltes Haar fiel ihre Schultern hinab und zwei unterschiedlich farbige Augen blickten beinahe besorgt zu dem niedergeschmetterten Direktor. Allein an ihrem Auftreten erkannten Zelda und auch Newhead, dass sie aus den niedersten Kreisen stammte und vermutlich von den Gerudo aufgrund ihrer Halbzugehörigkeit verstoßen wurde.

Gerudoblut war gewöhnlicherweise äußerst dominant. Nur wenn zu viele Einflüsse von außerhalb vorlagen – denn irgendwo mussten sich Gerudos ja die notwenigen lebensspendenden Säfte beschaffen, um sich fortzupflanzen – dann machten sich jene hylianische Einflüsse im Aussehen der Kinder bemerkbar.

„Ich sagte, du sollst im Nebenraum bleiben, Weib!", giftete Viktor, worauf die junge Halbgerudo wiederrufend und beinahe ängstlich in das Nebenzimmer hastete und die Tür verriegelte. „Keine Gehirnzellen, diese Schlampen...", nuschelte Viktor dem noch jungen Mädchen hinterher.

Erneut ein hitziger Kommentar aus Newheads Mund: „Soso, Ihr erfreut Euch anscheinend wieder an jungem Frischfleisch?", giftete der unerkannte Nicholas. „Genügt es Euch nicht eine schöne Frau zuhause zu haben?" Spott und Hass lagen in Newheads Worten und doch trumpfte Viktor nur lachend auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Zwei sind besser als eine." Viktor stand vom Boden auf. Prinzessin Zelda legte stolz und kopfschüttelnd ihre graue Kapuze über den blonden Schopf und wischte sich über die energiegeladene rechte Hand.

Mit langsamen Schritten wandelte sie zur Tür. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte sie. „Sehr bald werdet Ihr nicht mehr lachen, den Ruf dieser Schule in den Schmutz ziehen und den Helden der Zeit schaden können. Doch heute noch habt Ihr eine Chance verdient, Euer verlogenes Ich in tiefste Kerker zu schließen. Wenn Ihr aus diesem Rat keinen Nutzen zieht, wird Euch das Schicksal einholen, welches für Euch vorgesehen ist."

Mit diesen rätselhaften Worten endete Zelda, und öffnete ohne ihre Hände zu bewegen die Tür. Auch der unerkannte Nicholas verschwand aus dem Büro und verabschiedete die Prinzessin...

Als die feurigrote Morgensonne ihren wärmenden Schein über das Land senkte, ihre Ausläufer an die verborgendsten Orte Hyrules schickte, wachte William Laundry aus seinen Träumen auf. Er wusste nicht, was er träumte, denn Träume hatten für ihn nie einen Sinn gehabt. Einige Wochen war es her, ja, da hatte er einen furchterregenden Alptraum hinter sich, aber dieser blieb ihm nicht in der Erinnerung, wie jegliche anderen. Warum? Weil jener Jugendliche mit beiden Beinen im Leben stand und nur in der Wirklichkeit Fuß fasste.

Er gehörte zu der Sorte Mensch, die nicht viel auf Wunschvorstellungen und Visionen gaben. Den Glaube an das Märchen hatte er schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt. Auch wenn seine kleine Unsinn-prophezeiende Schwester stets und ständig babbelte, er werde seine Einstellung bereuen und um eine ganze Achse ändern.

Seine lange Nase in die Höhe streckend, herzhaft gähnend stand er aus seinem Bett auf, fühlte sich unausgeruht, wacklig, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. Suchend wanderten seine Augen zu dem Bett Links. Nur spärlich gab es sich in dem noch trüben Dämmerlicht preis. Und doch konnte Will enttäuscht erkennen, dass sein merkwürdiger Mitbewohner nicht hier war.

Der junge Laundry erinnerte kurz den gestrigen Tag, erinnerte die Kampfbereitschaft und diesen beispiellosen, schwachköpfigen Mut, den sein Zimmergenosse gezeigt hatte. Nicht auszuhalten war der Gedanke, dass er sich ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken, auf wenige Zentimeter diesem blutrünstigen, stinkenden Blutsmoblin genähert hatte. Das war nicht mehr mutig, dachte Will, das war lebensmüde und dumm. Und trotzdem empfand er Mitleid mit Link, wenn auch er den Grund dafür nicht kannte.

Mitleid. Das einzige, was Link kannte und aus logischer Konsequenz verabscheute.

Aber warum hatte Viktor diesen fremden, familienlosen Kauz nur so herausgefordert? Warum hatte er ihm so zugesetzt? War Link denn neben der nebulösen Aura um ihn herum noch aus anderen Gründen nicht ansatzweise so normal wie Will, wie Robin, Artus oder jeder andere Jugendliche in der alten Ritterschule?

Will fuhr sich nachdenkend über das Kinn und erinnerte die Worte seiner Eltern von vor wenigen Minuten, die ihm sagten, er solle mit niemandem über diesen Vorfall, wie sie es komischerweise nannten, reden. William sollte Schweigen über das Talent des Waisen, sollte darüber schweigen, sowohl in der Gegenwart Links, als auch in der Gegenwart anderer. Und er sollte schweigen über den Blutsmoblin, den Sir Viktor, der dreckige, unwürdige Direktor in diese Schule schleppte...

Er wagte kurz einen Blick auf die kleine, lustige Kuckucksuhr an der Wand, die seine Mutter als Verschönerung ihm hinterlassen hatte und entschied sich dafür, seine Augen für eine weitere Runde faulen Schlummerns dichtzumachen...

Wenige Minuten später öffnete jemand mit sanften Bewegungen die Tür und trat unbefugt hier ein. Nicht einmal ein Klappern hinterließen die Schuhe der Gestalt, die doch wusste, wie man sich unauffällig fortbewegte. Sie wusste, wie man sich die Geheimnisse in den Schatten zu nutze machte. Schatten waren dem Licht nicht einmal so unähnlich, wenn man selbst für viele Jahre im Schatten lebte und die Vorzüge der dunklen Eigenheit lernte. Denn Schatten und Licht, so dachte sie still, entsprangen hier in Hyrule aus der selben Quelle. Manche Schatten folgten nicht mehr ihrem Besitzer. Manche Schatten erkannten mit den grausamen Jahrhunderten Hyrules blutiger Geschichte ihre Unabhängigkeit oder waren aus den Reihen ihrer Meister ausgestoßen worden.

Noch immer lag ein trüber Morgenmantel in dem Zimmer. Heiße rote Lichtstrahlen verloren sich auf Links Bett und hinterließen nicht die Wärme, die sie vorsahen. Denn sein Bett war leer. Und sie wusste es, wusste doch, wie unnötig er Gesellschaft ansah, wenn er innerlich, als auch äußerlich blutete...

Sachte zog die Gestalt ihre graue Kapuze zurück und besann sich auf das mit Schatten überzogene Herz ihres Seelenverwandten. Denjenigen, der genauso wie sie ein gesegnetes Abzeichen der uralten Götter trug. Denjenigen, der schon immer so gewesen war, wie er nun mal sein musste.

Zu stolz, um schwach zu sein.

Zu eitel, um Hilfe anzunehmen.

Zu traurig, um aus tiefstem Herzen zu lachen.

Es war das Schicksal, wusste sie. Sein einzigartiges Schicksal, was ihn nun so belastete, das Schicksal, welches er nicht mehr erfüllen wollte.

Blonde Strähnen, teilweise gelockt, fielen aus der Kapuze heraus. Das goldene Haar war ein wenig zerzaust, ein wenig struppig und doch tat es dem Abbild der Prinzessin keinen Harm. Ihre kräftigen blauen Augen, strahlend und leuchtend, wenn sie es wollte, schweiften zu dem einfachen Holzschrank neben dem ungenutzten Knabenbett, wo die Sachen und der unnötige Krempel des Helden der Zeit versteckt dem Staub der Vergessenheit verfiel.

Zelda lief langsam zu einem klapprigen, mahagonibraunen Schrank, bedacht, den jungen Laundry nicht aufzuwecken. Ein kleines quietschendes Geräusch zerstörte die Ruhe, als sie eine Schranktür öffnete und sich Zugang zu der Privatsphäre des unerkannten Helden verschaffte.

Zwei drei Hemden hingen darin, weiß, mitgenommen mit vielen Nähten.

Ein Kompass, dessen Glas in der Mitte zersprungen war und der nicht mehr funktionierte.

Ein altes Teleskop, jenes, das der junge Held sich in Termina gekauft hatte, um in den Sternen vielleicht so etwas wie seine Familie zu sehen.

Einige vergilbte Karten und andere Gegenstände lagen unnütz auf dem Boden des Schrankes.

Zeldas Augen wanderten, suchend nach der Okarina der Zeit. Sie schillerte, dachte sie. Selbst in der dunkelsten Nacht schillerte die rätselhafte Okarina aus dem Besitz der Königsfamilie, da sie Macht in sich trug, da sie ansatzweise eine Seele in sich trug...

Doch die Okarina war nicht hier...

In einem Fach lag ordentlich zusammengelegt die waldgrüne Tunika Links. Schwankend und Ruhe findend sank die Prinzessin mit dem Stückchen Stoff auf das weiche, knarrende Bettchen, fuhr verträumt darüber und doch kam in dem Augenblick die Traurigkeit wieder hoch. Die Angst und marternde Sorge um Link, dem jemand Teuflisches angetan hatte...

Sein Geruch haftete an dem einfachen Leinenstoff und vielleicht etwas Wärme, die er doch nicht mehr zeigen wollte. Sie erinnerte, als eine kleine Träne ihre schwachrosa Wange hinabtropfte. Sie erinnerte sich an die alternative Zukunft...

_Es war einst in der Nähe des Hylia-Sees. Früh am Morgen, wo ein kühler Nebelschwaden sich verräterisch, anschleichend, über einen kleinen Laubwald zog, erklangen erbarmungslose Stimmen, kämpfend, schreiend, bis jene Stimmen von Vieh, von Dämon und Hylianer verstummten. Eine Krähe wetterte ihren kläglichen, kratzenden Reigen hinaus, sang ein Lied zu dem ekelhaften Nieselregen, der vom Himmel rückte. _

_Nicht weit am Ufer des Sees, nicht weit von einem erbarmungslosen Schlachtfeld gegen Kreaturen der Dunkelheit, Moblins, Skelettritter und andere teuflische Brut, vermischte sich das klare, gereinigte Wasser, welches kristallen schimmerte, mit hylianischem Blut... _

_Kostbar und einzigartig perlten sich kleine Blutstropfen hinab, tropften von einem aufgerissenen Mundwinkel und verschwanden, wurden unsichtbar, als sie das Wasser berührten. _

_Kniend und seinen Atem aufgrund eines gewaltigen Schmerzes in der rechten Schulter anhaltend, hockte ein junger Hylianer vor dem flachen Wasser, hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen und wartete, wartete auf einen günstigen Moment. Er schöpfte ein wenig Wasser und spritzte es sich in das Gesicht, hoffend, es könnte sein verschwommenes Gesichtsfeld normalisieren..._

_Er krächzte, fühlte sich elend, auch wenn er gerade einen mörderischen Kampf dank seiner Talente, seines edlen Mutes und der hitzköpfigen Entschlossenheit lebend gemeistert hatte. _

_Auf der Jagd waren jene Moblins, jener Abschaum des Schreckensfürsten. Auf der Jagd nach Link, der dafür mehr als nur die Erklärung ersann, der Held der Zeit zu sein. Es musste einen weiteren Grund geben, weshalb der Gebieter des Teufelsturms ihn ständig versuchte auszumerzen. _

_Ein kurzes, flaches Atmen entkam seinen Mund und die linke Hand des Helden hob sich träge, umgriff einen dickstämmigen Pfeil, der durch seine Schulter gebohrt wurde. Aber er lebte, sagte sich immer wieder, so leicht mach' ich es dir nicht, Ganon... _

_Ein schriller, herzzerreißender Schrei entkam seiner trockenen Kehle, als er sich mit einem heftigen Ruck den Pfeil aus der Schulter zog, atmete schmerzhaft ein und aus, hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. _

_Mit einem Schlag landete der Pfeil im Wasser und der junge Held presste eine Hand zähneknirschend auf die blutende Wunde, hustete und lehnte sich im selben Augenblick an alte, morsche Rinde eines Laubbaumes. Kleine Regentropfen seilten sich am kalten Baumstamm entlang, benetzten die grüne Mütze des Heroen, bedeckten zerkratztes Gesicht und blonde Haare. _

_Lethargisch und den Regen irgendwie bewundernd, hob er eine Hand, fühlte den kühlen Regen auf seiner Haut, als wäre es das erste Mal. _

_Etwas so kleines. Etwas so schönes... Auch der Regen schien eine Seele zu besitzen, hier in der magischen alten Welt Hyrules. Eine Seele, dachte Link und wusste, dass er seine eigene Seele mit jedem Kampf, mit jedem Mord belastete. Hatte er denn noch so etwas wie eine Seele, ein warmes Etwas, direkt im verborgenen Teil seines jämmerlichen Herzen? _

_Immer verschwommener wurde der Regen vor seinem Antlitz, immer düsterer und schwächer wurde alles um Link herum, bis er angelehnt an jenem Baum in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fiel... _

_Aber sein Schlaf währte nicht sehr lange. Irgendetwas war da draußen, hier am Hylia-See und beobachtete alles, beobachtete die Wahrheit, das Ziehen und Spannen in der zerfetzten Schulter des Helden der Zeit. _

_Link wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, ob er schlief, ob er träumte, in einer Zwischenwelt schwebte oder einfach nur halluzinierte. Es war ihm gleich, solange das, was geschah, ihm half, seine Schmerzen linderte und sein trübsinniges Gemüt stärkte. _

_Er dachte zu blinzeln, und fühlte zwei warme Hände, die zuerst seine Schnüre am Kragen des zerrissenen Hemdes öffneten. Zwei angenehme Hände, so weich, eine einzigartige Empfindung, die, so nahm der junge Held an, nicht real sein konnte. Er blinzelte wieder, spürte einen heftigen Ruck, als seine eisblaue, verrissene Tunika, die er im Moment trug, mit einem Messer oder ähnlichem auseinander geschnitten wurde. _

_Seine tiefblauen Augen öffneten sich, in einem bedeutungsvollen Moment, wo nichts als Licht neben seinem mitgenommenen Körper leuchtete. Licht, so warm, vertraut und angenehm. Der Nebel in jenem kleinen Laubwald wich vor dem Licht zurück, der Regen verbrannte, überall dort, wo jenes Licht wandelte. Die Sonne kam am einst so düsteren Himmel zum Vorschein, entlockte dem jungen Heroen ein kleines Lächeln. _

_Eine Gestalt hob sich von dem wärmenden Schein ab und langes Haar lief weich und wunderschön an einem strahlenden, feinen Gesicht ab. _

_Link blinzelte wieder, nicht sicher, wo er war, warum er hier war, und ob nur irgendetwas dieses Ereignisses Sinn ergab. _

_Und das Licht blendete, nur schwerlich erkannte Link die Umrisse einer so vertrauten Gestalt, nach der sich sein Herz sehnte. _

_Erneut spürte er diese zarten Hände, die mit Mullbinden und einem kräuterartigen Wundmittel an der Pfeilverletzung hantierten. Nur schwach erklang seine Stimme und doch verständlich: „Wer... bist du?", sagte er leise und packte schwerfällig eine jener angenehmen Hände. Doch zugleich legte sich ein schmaler Zeigefinger auf seine spröden Lippen. _

„_Sch... du bist verwundet. Rede nicht. Nicht jetzt..." Diese Stimme, hell und beruhigend. Konnte es sein? _

_Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, wollte dieses Licht als das erkennen, was er sich wünschte. Doch verbietend drückten ihn zwei starke Hände wieder nieder, besiegelten seine überflüssigen Bewegungen mit einem straffen Verbot. _

„_Steh' nicht auf, Link. Bleib' liegen!" Er ließ sich leicht überzeugen und doch verwunderte ihn dieses Licht, welches jener Gestalt kein Gesicht geben wollte. Er führte seine linke Hand hinein in diese Silhouette aus märchenhaftem Licht, tastete nach einem Gesicht, tastete nach Lebendigkeit und Wahrheit. Er fühlte reine, satinartige Haut unter der rauen Kämpferhand. Eine warme Wange, die vor seiner Berührung nur kurz zurückzuckte, aber dann eine dieser Hände auf seine eigene legte._

„_Ruhig... ich bin da..."_

„_Bist du...?" Aber wieder war ein Zeigefinger auf seinen aufgerissenen Lippen, die zum Schweigen gebracht wurden. Link sank erschöpft zurück, schloss träge die Augen und schien zu verzaubert, als dass er sich gegen jene Gestalt wehren könnte. Verzaubert tief in seinem Herzen. Einfach verhext von einer lieblichen Stimme und zwei wundervollen Händen, die ihm einen Verband um die Schulter wickelten... _

_Kurze, nichtssagende Augenblicke zogen an seinen Sinnen vorbei und allmählich klang der bissige Schmerz ab. Link hob eine Hand gegen seine Augen, wünschte sich die Gestalt hinter dem Licht zu sehen. Aber sie versteckte sich vor ihm, und vielleicht zum Teil auch vor sich selbst..._

„_Verzeih... aber ich sollte nicht hier sein", meinte sie leise, so sanft. Das Licht wollte vergehen, wollte sich zurückziehen und doch würde der junge Held dieses Davonschleichen nicht schon wieder akzeptieren. _

„_Nein... bitte bleib", sagte er und hielt das rechte Handgelenk der warmherzigen Gestalt fest in seiner linken Hand. Sie beugte sich kurz näher, und das glimmende, reine Licht schenkte ihm mit einer sinnlichen Berührung, die eigentlich nicht sein konnte, einen Kuss auf die schwitzende Stirn. Links Augen tränten, da er verbissen versuchte, das Licht zu umgehen, die Wahrheit zu sehen. Doch jenes sich Erkennen, sich Preisgeben war noch nicht Schicksal. Es war nicht der angemessene, vorbestimmte Zeitpunkt, dass erkannte und wusste Link. Das Schicksal würde sich nicht so wie die Zeit betrügen lassen... _

„_Zelda...", flüsterte Link und wünschte sich, er wäre nicht so dumm, zu glauben, dass sie es wirklich war. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und doch versank das reine Licht mit jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr in einem dichten Gewächs aus Schatten... _

„_Zelda? Geh nicht...", sagte er fiebrig und verfiel endgültig der Macht des Schlafes... _

_Als der blonde Hylianer seine Augen öffnete, zwitscherten Vögel von den Laubbäumen herab. Die Sonne schien und blendete ihn fordernd. Verwundert blickte Link auf den Verband und fühlte sich irgendwie... so kräftig... so seltsam stark, selbst mit der tiefen Wunde und der zerfetzten Schulter... _

_Sein müder Blick wanderte umher und verweilte auf einem blauen Punkt, direkt am Rande des Sees. _

„_Shiek?", sagte Link heiser und doch hörte der Shiekah ihn im Augenblick nicht. Nachdenklich blickten scharlachrote Augen hinaus auf den See, bis er schließlich in einer Schale Wasser schöpfte. Als der eigensinnige, geheimnisumwitterte Kerl näher trat und zunächst überrascht schien, dass sich der junge Held wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein befand, konnte Link nicht anders als dämlich zu grinsen. _

_Kopfschüttelnd kniete Shiek neben Link und sah ihm eindringlich in die vorwitzigen Heldenaugen. „Wenn du in deinem Zustand noch grinsen kannst, scheint die Wunde ja nicht allzu schlimm zu sein." _

„_Hallo Shiek. Herzlich willkommen", kam es beinahe lachend aus Links Kehle. Dennoch klang seine Stimme trocken und kraftlos. Sofort reichte Shiek ihm eine Schale Wasser._

„_Danke. Was für ein Service", meinte Link und blickte immer noch lächelnd- bei Nayru, er bekam das Grinsen gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht- zu dem gigantischen Hylia- See. _

„_Nanu? So gut gelaunt?", meinte Shiek mit seiner untypischen Männerstimme und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Link, der gierig das Wasser herunterwürgte. _

„_Ja... besser könnte es gar nicht sein."_

„_Und womit hängt dein fröhliches Gemüt zusammen? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es die Wunde ist, worüber du dich so extrem freuen kannst, Held der Zeit." Links Blick wurde weicher, richtig mild und angenehm. Irgendwie nicht normal, nicht zum Begreifen geeignet war dieser Blick. _

„_Zelda war hier", sagte er gefühlvoll und sah fröhlich, entspannt und frei in den blauen Himmel, wo einige Schwalben ihre Runden drehten. Shieks rätselhafte Miene sprach viele Kapitel eines Shiekahredewendungenbuches. Denn nichts davon würde irgendjemand, der die Schatten nicht so verstand wie jenes ungewöhnliche Volk, überhaupt lesen können. _

„_Bist du dir sicher?"_

„_Jep, ganz sicher", lachte er und stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf dem Gras ab. Shiek zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Denn der Rotäugige wusste doch, wie sehr Link Zeldas Anwesenheit benötigte, um die kommenden Kämpfe zu überstehen. Shiek wusste doch genau das, was Zelda wusste. Bekanntermaßen resultierte Shieks Dasein wohl nur aus dem Schutze Zeldas... _

„_Wie auch immer, du dussliger Held. Kannst du aufstehen?" Link grinste schief und ließ sich von dem jungen Shiekah aufhelfen. „Dort drüben, in Richtung Westen, keine fünf Meter entfernt befindet sich ein altes Gasthaus. Dort könntest du etwas zu dir nehmen, wenn es dein Wunsch ist." Link nickte und trampelte vorsichtig mit Shieks Unterstützung weiter des Weges... _

Plötzlich schrillte ein entsetzliches, aufweckendes Kuck- Kuck durch das Quartier. Und ein ausgestopfter, verunglückter Vogel platzte aus dem Inneren der Uhr hervor, machte seinem hässlichen Gesang alle Ehre und beförderte die halbe Ritterschule aus ihrem Schlummer.

Zelda quiekte laut auf, zunächst überfordert und nicht in der Lage das Geräusch als von einer Kuckucksuhr stammend zu identifizieren und fiel mitsamt Links Tunika in ihren Händen von der Bettkante.

Hastig und laute Geräusche produzierend stand sie auf und blickte schockiert und dann beruhigt zu dem unsäglichen Mordinstrument für spitze, empfindliche Hylianerohren.

„Bei allen Göttern. Du verdammtes, dämliches Stück Holz. Mach' die Klappe wieder zu!", brüllte Will und schmetterte mit einem gewaltvollen Schlag ein Kissen gegen Belles herzliche, lustige Kuckucksuhr, die sie selbstverständlicherweise nur angebracht hatte, um Will um den jugendlichen Verstand zu bringen. Schnaufend stand er auf und lugte ungläubig, begleitet mit einem hässlichen schilffarbigen Nachthemd zu der nervtötenden Uhr, die kichernd an der Wand hing.

„Na warte!", sagte Will nachdrücklich, mit einem geschauspielerten Unterton und hüpfte zu der Uhr.

In dem Augenblick aber sah er etwas aus seinem Augenwinkel und fuhr aufgeregt herum. Er dachte schon, Link wäre zurück. Doch der Anblick einer attraktiven, bildhübschen Hylianerin, und das musste Will einsehen, war weitaus interessanter.

Unschuldig grinsend sah er zu ihr, zu dem wunderschönen Geschöpf, das mit Links Tunika in den Händen auf dem Boden hockte und mit großen, fragenden Augen zu der verdammten Kuckucksuhr lugte.

„Ja, spinn ich denn? Was machst du denn hier?", sagte William erschrocken und hüpfte, ein wenig unwohl diesem hübschen Gesicht mit einem fransenden, zum Erschrecken hässlichen Nachthemd gegenüberzutreten, wieder zu seinem Bett und verkroch sich schnaufend in seiner Decke.

„Verzeih', ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken oder deinen Schlaf stehlen, William Laundry.", sagte sie klar und ihre Ruhe wiederfindend. Mit Links waldgrüner Tunika in den Händen stand sie auf und ließ sich erneut auf der Bettkante nieder. Da erkannte der Schüler die junge Lady von vorhin wieder und konnte lediglich ihre strahlend blauen Augen bewundern, die leuchtend aus der grauen Kapuze lugten. Wie zwei Kristalle funkelten sie, als sie in Wills Blick gleich in einem Buch blätterte.

„Du bist doch... ähm... ach ja... das Mädchen von vorhin", quasselte Will wie ein Wasserfall, hin- und hergezerrt von einer unheimlichen Nervosität. Die unerkannte Prinzessin nickte nur und kicherte kurz. Sachte zog sie die Kapuze vollständig von ihrem bildhübschen Kopf und legte den grauen Umhang ab.

Zugegeben, Zelda trug ihre aufwändige Tiara nicht, war nicht in ihrem teuersten Kostüm begleitet und doch war ihr außergewöhnliches weiß-violettes Kleid, versehen mit zahlreichen Stickereien, und dem königlichen Falken auf der Schürze, Hinweis genug für ihr wahres Gesicht.

Will blieb jegliche Spucke im Hals stecken, als er das prachtvolle Kleid, welches sich schlängelnd um die tolle Figur des Mädchens wand, anstarrte.

„Ja, das bin ich... und noch einiges mehr", sagte Zelda leise und legte Links warme, gefütterte Tunika zurück in den alten Schrank neben dem Bett.

„Bist du ein Freund Links?", meinte Will und sah das hübsche Mädchen verlegen an. „Oder bist du vielleicht..." Aber Zelda unterbrach ihn und winkte mit ihrer rechten Hand ab. „Diese Frage kann dir nur Link beantworten."

„Weißt du, wo er steckt? Ich wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was dieser verdammte Hurensohn Viktor mit ihm angestellt hat."

„Oh doch, das kann ich sehr gut. Ich weiß, was geschah." Und William richtete sich auf, blickte die Dame verwirrt an. „Wie kannst du das, du warst doch gar nicht dabei!" Zeldas blaue Augen wanderten belustigt in die Nähe des Fensters und ein sanftmütiger Blick ging hinaus aus zu dem trüben Morgenhimmel, wo gleißende Sonnenstrahlen durch Nebel und letzte Nachtspuren drangen. „Man muss nicht immer mit den Augen sehen, William. Es gibt andere Wege, weniger versperrte und weniger gefährliche Wege, als einfach nur mit den Augen die Wirklichkeit zu lesen." Wills Mund klappte auf und er erstarrte vor Ehrfurcht.

„Ich kenne Link schon sehr lange, viel zu lange, um nicht zu wissen, was geschehen ist." Damit wand sie sich zu William und ihr blondes Haar fiel an einzelnen Strähnen, die nicht in einem Zopf gebunden waren, über das edle Gesichtchen.

„K-Könntest du mir dann sagen, warum Link so ist, wie er ist? Warum benimmt er sich so freudlos, handelt so mürrisch und weigert sich länger als zwei drei Sätze mit jemandem auszutauschen. Wenn das so weiter geht, frage ich, ob ich ein anderes Zimmer haben kann.", sagte er eingeschnappt und starrte zur Decke.

Zelda sah einsichtig und nachsinnend zu Boden: „Tu' das, was du für richtig hältst, William.", sagte sie gedämpft mit unglaublicher Ruhe und Andacht. Anmutig lief sie hinüber zu dem fünfzehnjährigen Laundryjungen. Erneut las Zelda in seinen grünen, vorwitzigen Augen.

„Denn das ist stets das einzige, was man mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann...", endete sie. Und dachte still und heimlich an ihre vielen, unerwünschten Entscheidungen, die sie im Leben treffen musste. Entscheidungen zum Wohle Hyrules- zum Nachteil eines Freundes...

„Kennst du die Legende vom Helden der Zeit?", fragte Zelda unschuldig klingend und setzte sich graziös auf die nahe kaminrote Couch.

William Laundry fixierte mit seinen dreisten Augenglimmen die junge Lady, besah sie sich ganz genau und jede Eigenheit ihres makellosen Gesichtchen. Reine, ungeschundene Haut, zartrosa Wangenbäckchen und ein verführerischer, teuflischer, roter Mund. Rotwerdend blickte William weg und murmelte: „Mein Vater erzählte sie mir einst."

„Dein Vater ist ein rechtschaffener Ritter, William."

„Ach bitte, nenn' mich Will. William klingt so abgedroschen und anständig."

„Heißt das, du bist nicht anständig, Will?" Auf frischer Tat erwischt und knallrot im Gesicht, wurde ihm heiß. Er fühlte geradezu, wie kochendes Blut in seine Wangen stieg.

„Wie auch immer. Was hältst du von der Legende?"

„Ist Blödsinn. Ich glaube nicht an Märchen", meinte er kaltschnäuzig. „Auch wenn mein Vater und Lilly ständig meinen, der Kerl würde irgendwo in Hyrule tatsächlich existieren..."

„Lilly?"

„Meine verrückte, durchgeknallte Schwester. Stell' dir vor, sie hat Link als einen goldenen Hylianer bezeichnet und gemeint, er hätte die Zeit betrogen. So ein Quark." Anscheinend fand William diese Tatsache ausgesprochen amüsant. Denn er kicherte bei dem Gedanken.

„Du bist ignorant und eigensinnig, wenn du annimmst, in Hyrules wäre kein Platz für Märchen." Will schaute teilweise erbost, teilweise überrascht auf.

„Warum sollte hier, in einer magischen Welt wie Hyrule, wo viele zaubernde Wesen wie Feen, seltsame Geschöpfe wie Kokiri, Shiekah, Goronen und Zoras existieren. Warum sollte hier kein Platz für Magie und Legenden sein?"

„Also...", fing Will an, wanderte mit seinen grünen Augen an die Decke und trotzdem fiel ihm kein Sinnvolles Argument ein.

„Es sind nicht die Kinder, die die Welt der Erwachsenen ins Lächerliche ziehen, nein, es sind wohl die Erwachsenen, in deren Herzen kein Platz mehr für Legenden ist.", sagte Zelda standhaft. „Es gibt sie noch, die alten Märchen, die einzigartigen Legenden." Und Zeldas Lächeln, so angenehm und schön schien auszureichen, dass Will begann über seine eingefahrene Einstellung kräftig nachzudenken. Mit einem Funkeln in ihren schönen Augen stand Zelda auf und lief wieder zu dem ungenutzten Bett ihres besten Freundes, dem einstigen Kind des Waldes.

„Und irgendwo gibt es den Helden der Zeit, William. Irgendwo schlägt sein Herz, genauso tosend und lebendig wie deines. Irgendwo lacht er, empfindet Glück und irgendwo wird er sich selbst wieder finden." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. Ein kurzer Gedanke an Links tiefblaue Augen. Seinen damaligen Charme. Seinen wahren Mut, die Kampfgewandtheit, die in ihm schlummerte. All diese Dinge kamen ihr in den Sinn und sie vermisste es. Sie vermisste ihn...

„Du solltest dir ihn als Vorbild nehmen." William drehte seinen eigenwilligen Kopf in Richtung der Wand und schwieg einige Minuten.

Die Zeit rannte davon, als der Kuckuck erneut aus seinem Schlupfloch kam und sich an der vollen Stunde mit grellem Gebrüll erfreute. Zelda wühlte ein weiteres Mal in den Sachen Links herum, mit der Hoffnung, einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, was mit ihm nicht stimmte, was geschehen war in dem Land ohne Namen, hinter der westlichen Grenze Hyrules...

Will zog sich währenddessen einen Pelz über und trat zu der hübschen Lady heran. Er lugte über ihren Kopf, denn sie war bestimmt einen Kopf kleiner als er und konnte nur mit dem Schädel wackeln. Was erlaubte sie sich hier? Schnüffelte einfach in Links Sachen herum, als ob es eine Selbstverständlichkeit für sie wäre...

„Sag' mal, was tust du denn da?", sagte Will und musterte die Dame eindringlich. „Nichts, was dich interessieren sollte... noch nicht."

„Aber du kannst nicht einfach in Links Privatsphäre herumstöbern. Schon mal dran gedacht, dass er das nicht leiden könnte?" Sie lachte laut auf. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie oft ich schon bei ihm herumgeschnüffelt habe, ohne dass er es gemerkt hat." Shieks Erinnerungen erheiterten ihren Geist mit zunehmender Freude...

„Du kennst ihn gut, oder?" Zelda drehte sich den Kopf schief hängend zu Will und meinte leise: „Besser als jeder andere... wir haben einige Dinge zusammen durchgestanden", setzte sie hinzu. William verschränkte seine Arme und sah grüblerisch drein.

„Wenn dem so ist, dann verrate mir eines."

„Das wäre?"

„Aus welchem Grund hat man Link diesen grausamen Test unterzogen?" Trübsinnig blickte Zelda zur rechten Seite, legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz und neigte ihr Haupt ein wenig.

„Warum ist Link so mürrisch und lacht nie?" Erneut schwieg die unerkannte Prinzessin des Schicksals.

„Weshalb kann er so gut mit einem Schwert umgehen? Man könnte meinen, er hätte ein Leben lang Training. Was..." Doch William unterbrach seine neugierigen Fragen, als Zelda ihm den Rücken zu drehte und ihren bleifarbenen, unauffälligen Mantel an sich nahm. Sie zog die Kapuze vollständig über ihren Kopf und verband graue Schnüre am Kragen.

„Es wäre eine Fehlhandlung von mir, dich über die Dinge wissen zu lassen und doch...

William, bitte kümmere dich um ihn. Er ist nicht so hart und kalt, wie sich gibt. Er ist der sanftmütigste, warmherzigste und wundervollste Hylianer, den es gibt. Bitte hilf ihm..."

Noch ehe Will etwas darauf sagen konnte, war die unbekannte Schöne verschwunden und die holzige kleine Tür fiel hinter ihrem Rücken klappernd ins Schloss...


	11. Kapitel 10

Erstmal großes Danke an warrior232. Wie gesagt, ich wusste nicht, dass es trotzdem Leute gibt, die hier lesen, was nicht verwunderlich ist, bedenke man die erbärmlichen Zugriffszahlen hier... und die Tatsache, dass von den letzten drei Kapiteln nicht eines ein Review bekommen hatte...

* * *

Kapitel 10

Der morgendliche Nebel stand schützend, wie ein weißer Arm aus Frische in den Mischwäldern. Ein Reh sprang hastend in ein kratziges Brenneselgebüsch, vielleicht um sich vor der aufgehenden Morgensonne zu verstecken oder aber, weil ein rohes Kampfgeschrei hier die Ruhe zerstörte. Ein kleiner Fisch, der sich verspielt in dem klaren Wasser des Glücksteiches aalte, tauchte kurz an die Oberfläche und sank wieder hinab.

Nur wenige Meter weiter schwang Link mit freiem Oberkörper wie wildgeworden sein Schwert, führte jegliche Attacken aus und spürte zunehmend eine erbärmliche Schwäche, die sich über seine Muskelfasern legte. Mit jedem Hieb, der einst so leicht und beherrscht über seine Hand ging, schreckte ein Schmerz ihn ab, weiterzumachen. Genervt, fast angewidert von sich selbst, holte er aus zu einer Wirbelattacke, wollte seine magische Kraft nutzen, aber nichts tat sich. Keine Kraft. Keine Stärke...

Schwitzend, laut keuchend, brach Link auf die Knie, stützte sich mit seinen wackligen Armen auf dem Gras ab und spürte Schweißtropfen an seiner aufgeplatzten Stirn hinabwandern. Schweißperlen, die in dem dunklen Erdboden versanken.

Er atmete heftig, bekam kaum Luft. Verzweifelt schlug er mit der Faust auf den Erboden ein und begann sich selbst schon für seine Armseligkeit zu hassen.

„Verdammt!", murmelte er mitleidig. „Was passiert nur mit mir?"

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich der Held der Zeit so elend, so schwach gefühlt. Das war nicht seine Stärke, sein Mut, all das, was ihn einst so heldenhaft machte...

Unbeholfen rieb er sich über die schmerzende Stirn und ließ das Schwert auf das sattgrüne Gras fallen. Sein Körper wollte einfach nicht mehr, spielte nicht mehr mit. Doch aus welchem Grund? War Link wirklich verflucht worden oder gab es noch mehr Gründe als diesen? Gründe, die in der Vergangenheit zu suchen waren?

Nach Luft schnappend stand Link auf, lief zu seinem Rucksack, der vor der Eingangstür der alten Holzhütte stand und kramte den Papierstoß mit den blöden Wahlfächern, dem Pflichtunterricht und dem anderen Müll, der für ihn keinen Sinn ergab, hervor. Also gut, dachte er. Irgendwann müsste er diesen bescheuerten Plan ja mal zusammenstellen und außerdem wäre dies eine Möglichkeit sich von seinem verdammten Schwächegefühl abzulenken...

Er nahm sich eine große Schiefertafel, ein Stückchen weiße Kreide und warf einen ermüdenden Blick auf die Pergamentstapel. Sorgsam las Link die ersten Tabellen durch und hätte die Zettel am liebsten auf der Stelle auseinandergerissen.

Denn das Chaos auf dem Blatt war nicht nur unsäglich, sondern fies. Von Sprachunterricht, Völkerkunde, Kartenlesen, der gesamten Historie Hyrules, einschließlich der Kriege und Legenden, über Training in allem möglichen, wo Tauchen, Reiten, Schocktraining, Muskelaufbautraining und anderer Kram angegeben war, führten die Zettel die Augen des weniger erfreulichen Lesers zu Kenntnissen in der Wundheilung, Schwerttechnik und nicht zu vergessen das Bogenschießen und das Strategische Denken.

Der blanke Horror, dachte Link. Wie, bei Nayrus blauem Haar, sollte er aus diesem Wirrwarr einen ordentlichen Plan zusammenstellen? Warum habe ich mich nicht eher um diesen Rotz gekümmert, schallte es durch Links Gehirngänge? Farore, was bin ich blöd...

Nicht zu vergessen, dachte Link. Mit rot markiert war das wichtigste Fach- der Umgang mit dem Schwert. Aber was war das? Link blätterte ein wenig und fand eine weitere erstaunliche Eigenheit dieses Chaos'. Einige der Fächer wurden nur jeweils in einem der drei Abschnitte eines Jahres angeboten. Und einige der sinnlosen Fächer waren wohl nur zum Spaß da, weil es zwar Anwesenheitspflicht aber keine Prüfungen darin gab.

Und was sollte das? Mit Entsetzen las Link die Verteilung der Fächer über die Woche. Fast jeden Tag hatten die armen Schüler fünf Stunden Schwerttraining am Stück? Welch ein Schlamassel. Link hob seinen frustrierten Schädel in die Höhe, hatte irgendwie das Gefühl in seiner Freiheit eingeschränkt zu werden, bei dem Gedanken, dass ein so bescheuerter Tagesablauf in dieser Schule sich von früh um sechs bis abends um acht oder sogar zehn hinziehen konnte. Vor allem, da er noch so viel aus zwei ganzen Jahren nachholen durfte.

Und weiterhin verzweifelte Link, suchte nach Hinweisen, welche dieser gesamten Fächer er überhaupt nachholen musste. Zwei, drei Stunden zogen sich so dahin und Link hatte noch keinen Strich auf die Schiefertafel gesetzt.

Müde von der langweiligen Fächerauswahl legte Link den Kopf auf seine Knie und dachte einmal mehr an Gestern, hatte Wunschvisionen, was wäre, wenn er ein wenig mehr Kontakt zu irgendjemanden hätte, was wäre, wenn er nicht immer, stets und ständig alleine alles zu bewältigen hätte. Seine Augen schlossen sich lethargisch. Sein Herz und sein Verstand... beides war zu müde, um zu denken, um zu kämpfen.

Was wäre, wenn er irgendwo, vielleicht doch, auch wenn nicht so, wie er wollte, einen Platz hätte. Nur einen Platz irgendwo in der Welt, mit ein bisschen Verständnis aus einem warmherzigen Gesicht, mit ein bisschen Zuneigung. Nur ein bisschen, mehr verlangte er doch nicht. Warum waren die Göttinnen so grausam zu ihm... ausgerechnet zu ihm, wo er den Teufel auf Erden ins Grab gebracht hatte...

Eine Familie... so schön klang das Wort und irgendwie unwirklich. Eine Familie, ein seltsames Wort, das Link einfach nicht über seine Lippen brachte. Es war dem Wort Liebe in seinen Augen fast gleich. Ebenso ein Wort, welches er nicht verstand, welches in seiner Welt irgendwie keinen Sinn ergab.

Familie...

Plötzlich hielt ihm jemand einen ausgestopften, zerflederten Kuckuck vor die Nase. Überrascht sah Link auf und schaute in die vorwitzigen, smaragdgrünen Augen seines geduldigen Zimmerkollegen, der seine hellbraunen Augenbrauen verwundert nach oben zog.

„Nanu? Und ich dachte schon du bist eingeschlafen.", sagte Will mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich jetzt immer mit Kuckuck anreden oder diesen billigen Vogel benutzen, dass du aufsiehst", ergänzte er. Sofort räumte er den Kuckuck aus der Uhr Belles wieder weg.

„Hallo", entgegnete Link kühl und sprang auf seine Beine. Er wollte keine Gesellschaft, er wollte nachdenken. Aber wie beim Triforce konnte William ihn eigentlich finden?

Abweisend lief Link zu dem Schwert, welches nutzlos im Gras lag. Genauso kam der junge, unerkannte Held sich vor. Nutzlos und ohne Bedeutung, weil niemand sehen würde, weil niemand verstand.

Will blickte währenddessen zu der leeren Schiefertafel und dem Stückchen unbenutzter Kreide. Dann schielte er zu dem Papierstoß und wusste auch so, dass Link es nicht geschafft hatte aus dem Wirrwarr herauszufinden. Er räumte das Zeugs zusammen und setzte sich auf eine hölzerne Treppenstufe der klapprigen Holzhütte.

„Wie konntest du mich hier eigentlich finden?", meinte Link, setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor den Teich und begann sein Schwert mit einem ordentlichen Wetzstein zu schärfen.

„Sir Newhead sagte mir, dass du hier bist. An diesem Glücksteich, so heißt der doch, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Link kurz und hoffte, William würde endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken, was er wollte und dann wieder verschwinden. Denn der Held der Zeit konnte im Augenblick einfach keine Gesellschaft vertragen. Nicht nach dem Kampf gegen den Blutsmoblin, nicht nach der Erkenntnis, den seltsamen Anfällen oder dem merkwürdigen Fluch nicht entkommen zu können...

Auch wenn Lilly, das kleine weise Mädchen behauptete, William würde der beste Freund des Helden Hyrules sein...

„Aber woher weiß Sir Newhead, dass ich hier bin?"

„Da war so ein komisches Mädchen mit diesem Ritter in der Schule unterwegs und sie wusste es wohl allem Anschein nach." Überrascht drehte sich Link in Wills Richtung, sah aber bewusst an ihm vorbei. „Komisches Mädchen?"

William kratzte sich abtuend am Kopf und setzte hinzu. „Sie hat sich nach dir erkundigt und..." Er verhaspelte sich und versuchte nicht zu stottern. „... und dann hat sie in deinen Sachen herumgeschnüffelt. Sorry, aber ich konnte das nicht verhindern. Die hat eine ziemlich große Klappe gehabt..."

Du Schwächling, dachte Link. Allerdings ahnte er sehr wohl um die Person, die sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt hatte. Und sich gegen die Prinzessin Hyrules zu behaupten, war schon eine Lebensaufgabe...

„Hatte sie honigblonde Haare? Blaue Augen? Und schien sehr wissend zu sein?" Der junge Laundry blickte überrascht auf, hüpfte auf seine Beine und trat zu Link heran, der teilnahmslos auf den See starrte. „Ja! Kennst du sie gut?"

„Sie ist..." Link überlegte nach dem richtigen Wort, wollte schon sagen, dass sie eine gute Freundin war, aber das erschien ihm ungerechtfertigt und dumm...

„Sie ist eine Bekannte...", meinte er dann und warf einen Stein in den Glücksteich. Will hinter ihm schien aber angesichts dieses Satzes schon zu jubeln. „Du meinst, sie ist nicht deine Freundin? Das ist toll." Und der Schüler mit der schwarzen Schultunika klatschte einmal mit der Faust in die Hände, hatte plötzlich so einen entschlossenen, zielsicheren Blick und ein aufgeregtes Leuchten in seinen stechenden Augen.

„Dann wird sie meine Freundin!", protzte er und stieß mit seinen Mundwinkeln beinahe an die Ohren.

Irritiert drehte sich Link zu dem schmunzelnden, auf Wolke sieben schwebenden Jugendlichen um und konnte sich aus dessen Getue keinen Reim machen. Sicher, dachte Link. Er hörte die Leute immer erzählen, wenn sie sich verliebten und das Getuschel, welches daraus entstand schien bei den Hylianern irgendwie angesagt zu sein. Aber er selbst wusste damit einfach nichts anzufangen. Er war zu sehr danach bestrebt frei zu sein, war zu unwissend um den tiefen Sinn hinter der Liebe zu verstehen und dachte immer nur daran, wie komisch es aussah, wenn sich zwei Hylianer die Zungen gegenseitig in den Rachen steckten...

„Deine Freundin?", sagte Link nachdrücklich und hoffte, Will würde ihm irgendwie mitteilen, was es mit diesem Wort auf sich hatte.

„Ja, genau. Aber..." Und das Grinsen schwand sehr schnell aus Wills Gesicht. „Wie heißt die denn eigentlich?"

„Ihren Namen würdest du mir sowieso nicht glauben. Und nur damit du Bescheid weißt, sie ist nicht leicht zu beeindrucken." Nanu, war das etwa eine Form der Eifersucht, die Link plötzlich in die Venen stieg? Genauso wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Valiant ständig von Zelda redete und dem armen, unwissenden Helden erst später bewusst wurde, dass Valiant der Cousin der Prinzessin ist? Eifersucht... Quatsch, mahnte sich Link. Warum sollte er eifersüchtig sein?

„Aber ich fand sie trotzdem cool. Und du sagtest, sie wäre nur eine Bekannte?" Link nickte und blickte trübsinnig zu Boden. Er wünschte sich in letzter Zeit eben einfach keine näheren Beziehungen, keine Freundschaften und wurde dem Gespräch mit Will schon wieder zu müde.

„Weil sie mir einiges über dich erzählt hat...", setzte Will hinzu und pflanzte sich nebst Link auf die grüne Wiese. Ein kleiner Wind kam auf und brachte das Wasser in dem Glücksteich dazu, kleine Wellen zu schlagen. Es war wie, als würde sich die Göttinnenmutter Destinia in dem Spiel mit dem Wind bemerkbar machen. Denn nichtkörperlich war sie überall, im Wind, in den weißen Wolkenschleiern, hinter der aufgehenden Sonne und in jedem Element, welches lebte. Destinia, die Delegierte des Schicksals...

„Diese Dame erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Sei' nicht zu leichtgläubig. Also, was willst du hier?" Kurze Sätze hinterlegt mit Abweisung. Doch Will gab darauf keine Antwort. Er schwang sein Gesäß wieder auf die Beine und tauchte einige Fingerspitzen in das kühle Nass.

„Mein Vater sagt immer, es ist kein Fehler, es zeigt keine Schwäche, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, jemandem zu vertrauen. Gerade die sind schwach und feige, die sich nicht trauen jemandem zu vertrauen." Wills aberwitzige Stimme hatte sich gewandelt.

„Es ist einer der Ehrenkodexe in unserer Familie." Link schwieg dazu, und hatte das Gefühl die Stimme verloren zu haben. Warum sagte William ihm das? Hatte Zelda diesem Quacksalber etwa alles auf die Nase gebunden, ihm gesagt, wer der trübsinnige Hylianer war, ihm gesagt, was mit ihm nicht stimmte?

Verärgert trat Link an den Schüler heran und sagte mit energischem Tonfall: „Sag' schon, wie viel hat sie dir erzählt?" Seine Augen beißend und stechend.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das hübsche Mädchen in unserem Zimmer. Was hat sie dir über mich erzählt? Weißt du Bescheid?", giftete Link. Aber ebenso besah er sich das erstaunte Gesicht Williams, der nicht wusste, warum der unerkannte Held plötzlich so eine schlechte Laune hatte.

„Worüber Bescheid?" Link wich zurück und blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Über mich...", sagte er. Doch William schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat nur gemeint, dass sie dich sehr gut kennt. Nichts anderes..." Sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen wischend und über die schmerzende Stirn streichend, drehte sich Link um, nahm sein Schwert und lief zu der kleinen Hütte.

William folgte ihm stur. Er hatte dieser Dame, nachdem sie verschwunden war, innerlich versprochen sich um Link zu kümmern, also würde er das jetzt auch tun. Und basta. Er war hartnäckig, mutig und kampfbereit. Na, wenn das kein Kampf war, diesen komischen Vogel Link näher kennen zu lernen...

„Du hast den Plan noch nicht fertig, oder?", sagte Will, als er zu der Schiefertafel blickte und feststellte, dass absolut gar nichts auf dieser vermerkt war. Link schüttelte mit dem Kopf und biss sofort wieder die Zähne zusammen angesichts der kleinen Gehirnerschütterung, verursacht durch den erbarmungslosen Kampf gegen den Blutsmoblin. Er amtete scharf durch die Zähne ein und stützte eine Hand an den Schädel.

„Du solltest vielleicht mal in dem Krankenflügel vorbeischauen."

„Ich brauch' keine Hilfe", sagte Link mürrisch und ließ sich auf einer Holzstufe nieder. Will nahm sich an ihm ein Beispiel, gesellte sich ebenso auf eine Treppenstufe und holte ein großes Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche.

„Schau' mal. Das ist mein Plan. Da wir beide so ziemlich, nein, eigentlich genau dasselbe nachholen müssen, stimmt dieser exakt mit dem überein, was du absolvieren musst. Du kannst ihn gerne abschreiben." Baff und extrem verwundert sah Link auf. Will gab ihm einen dussligen Blick. „Nun guck' nicht so vertrottelt. Ist das das erste Mal, dass dir jemand ein bisschen Arbeit abgenommen hat." Aber Link glotzte tatsächlich ungläubig drein, so als war Wills Handlung mehr als nur einer Auszeichnung wert. Und es war sicher eines der ersten Male, dass jemand ihm half...

„Nun nimm' diese Hilfe schon an. Du kannst das, wenn du zu stolz dafür bist, auch gerne auf andere Weise wieder gut machen."

Link schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wollte diese Hilfe gerade verschmähen, als Will dazusetzte: „Lilly meinte, wenn du keine Hilfe von mir annimmst, würde sie mir erzählen, was dein größtes Geheimnis ist. Und glaub' mir, mein Schwesterchen weiß mehr als uns allen lieb ist. Obwohl ich ihr trotzdem nicht alles abkaufe."

„Mein größtes Geheimnis? Und wenn schon, die halbe Ritterschule weiß es und du wirst es sowieso bald erfahren." Aber war denn das Heldsein sein größtes Geheimnis? Gab es nicht eine andere Sache, die sich für den Klatsch und Tratsch noch mehr eigenen würde?

„Toll, ich will's aber nicht wissen. Mit den Geheimnissen ist das so ne Sache. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, jemand würde mein größtes Geheimnis einfach so herausposaunen, wäre ich bestimmt auch verbittert und genervt." Verdammt noch mal, dachte Link, redete William alles schön, oder war das seine aufrichtige Einstellung zu den Schattenseiten der Hylianer um ihn herum?

„Ist das wahr? Ich meine...", sagte Link umständlich. „... denkst du wirklich so, oder willst du mir bloß einen Bären aufbinden?"

William grinste tückisch. „Das war meine Erziehung.", eiferte er. „Meine Mutter hat schon ein paar edle Ansichten zu allerlei Themen, musst du wissen."

„Du kannst froh sein, eine solche Mutter zu haben...", sagte Link und konnte im nächsten Moment nicht glauben, dass gerade er so etwas gesagt hatte. War das wirklich sein Mundwerk, das derartige Worte erschaffen hatte? Waren es seine Lippen, die sich öffneten um diesen Satz aus seiner Kehle gleiten zu lassen.

„Jo, meine Mutter ist schon toll!", lachte William. „Also, willst du diesen Plan nun haben? Ich könnte ihn dir auch erklären." Link zögerte zunächst, aber aus uneinleuchtenden Gründen waren die Zweifel mit jemanden zu reden wie weggewaschen. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass William Laundry ein sehr helles und waches Gemüt hatte, oder aber, da er aus einer sehr edlen, rechtschaffenen Familie stammte. Link wusste es nicht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wuchs in ihm mehr und mehr das Gefühl, William ansatzweise, wenn auch mit vielen Einschränkungen, vertrauen zu können.

Schwankend stand Link auf seinen müden Beinen und sagte: „Ich nehme an, das hat sich sowieso erledigt."

„Wie meinst du..."

„Hast du meinen Test vergessen? Ich habe versagt... versagt..." Als ob das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen müsste, wiederholte Link es. Versagt. Gerade er hatte versagt... Ein Held, der versagte, war in Links Augen kein Held mehr. Denn Helden waren geboren, um nicht zu versagen, sie waren geboren, um erbarmungslos zu kämpfen und niemals eine Niederlage hinzunehmen. Ein Held, der versagte, war nichts wert für ihn...

„Ich habe den Test nicht bestanden." Link kniff gedemütigt die Augen zu, schämte sich so ungeheuerlich für sich selbst und diese irrsinnige Schwäche. Verdammt noch mal, das bin nicht ich, sagte er immer wieder in seinen Gedanken. Das bin ich einfach nicht...

„Beim Triforce, Link.", sagte Will aufgebracht. „Was erwartest du eigentlich von dir? Kein Hylianer hat sich jemals einem Blutsmoblin alleine gestellt. Kein Ritter der hylianischen Tafelrunde hat jemals einen Blutsmoblin so mutig ins Antlitz geschaut, ihm getrotzt wie du! Anstatt stolz auf dich zu sein, bist du verbittert und enttäuscht von dir selbst, weil du diesen fetten Dämon nicht in die Flucht geschlagen hast? Bei den Göttinnen, du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass Viktor mit einem so unfairen Test durchkommt?"

Aber Link maulte: „Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

„Mag sein, dass ich die Umstände nicht kenne. Mag sein, dass ich nicht weiß, warum Viktor dich bis in die tiefste aller Höllen wünscht. Aber nicht einmal dieser untreue Ritter hätte dieses Ekel in dem Käfig bezwingen können. Du solltest froh sein, dass du noch lebst." Damit gab Will dem dussligen Held der Zeit einen Klaps an seinen Gehirnskasten.

„Ich war vorhin bei Sir Newhead. Und der meinte, ich solle dir von ihm schöne Grüße bestellen. Er hofft, dass es deinem Schädel nicht allzu schlimm geht. Außerdem soll' ich dir ausrichten, dass du auch ohne Test ein Anrecht hättest, hier zu lernen. Ich versteh' zwar nicht wieso, aber so sagte er es." So langsam hatte Link das aberwitzige Gefühl, Will verstand vieles nicht, so wie das gripsmäßig hochangesiedelte Gefasel seiner kleinen Schwester.

Ein wenig weitschweifig, ein wenig scheu, brachte Link ein „Also gut" über die trockenen Lippen und wanderte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen den ersten Wochentag ab. „Montag früh haben wir Shiekahredewendungen. Ein traditionsreiches Fach, welches von einem alten Zwergprofessor unterrichtet wird. Die Sprache der Hylia und Dämonenkunde haben wir auch bei ihm. Aber diese zwei Fächer müssen wir nachholen. Um sieben fängt der Montag an."

„Was so früh?", murrte Link ungläubig. Er war schon ewig ein Langschläfer und hatte absolut keinen Nerv um diese frühe Stunde offen herumzuhampeln.

„Sei' doch froh, dass wir nicht schon um fünf rausmüssen. Ich hab' gehört, Viktor lässt einige Jungs Frühsport machen, wenn diese in seinem Unterricht versagt haben."

„Was unterrichtet der eigentlich?", maulte Link und überflog den Montag. Kartenlesen und Schwertkunst und nach dem Mittagessen wieder Schwerttraining... sowie der Kurs der Höhen am späten Nachmittag.

„Der Hurensohn Viktor?"

„Ja", meinte Link ruhig und blies bei dem Anblick des vollgestopften Montags einen Luftstrom an seinen Haaransatz.

„Die Schwertkunst und Verteidigung. Fast jeden Tag fünf Stunden."

„Na da kann ich mich ja auf was gefasst machen", murrte der junge Held und wanderte mit einer trübsinnigen Geste hinaus in das klare Wasser des Glücksteiches. Will sah auf, hatte etwas verständnisvolles in seinen grünen Augen und doch verriet ein böser Funken Neugier seinen Standpunkt.

„Warum hasst er dich denn so?" Link verkrampfte seine schwitzenden Hände und begann: „Weil.." Aber er stoppte in den Worten und rieb sich über das feuchte Gesicht. Sollte er William erzählen, dass dieser Kerl annahm, Link hätte ein Mädchen entführt?

„Kennst du Malon, das Farmmädchen?"

„Mensch, bist du ne hohle Nuss. Da will man mal was wissen und du fängst gleich mit dem nächsten Thema an." Wills Enttäuschung sprühte Funken. Da hatte er geglaubt, er hätte endlich einen Draht zu seinem oberkomischen, einsamen Mitbewohner und dann mogelte er sich um das Thema. Link ließ den Kopf schief hängen und rechtfertigte seine Worte vor sich selbst. Er hatte ja schließlich versucht, mit der Wahrheit anzufangen...

„Ja, ich habe Malon schon mal gesehen, ist aber nicht mein Typ. Warum? Ist sie dein Typ?"

Mit geweiteten Augen drehte sich Link um und räusperte sich. „Nein, nicht Malon..."

„Und was willst du dann von ihr?"

„Nichts weiter... aber ich kenne sie." Will runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte banal den Schädel. Link war wohl einfach nur hoffnungslos verloren...

Der Waise wagte wieder einen Blick auf den Stundenplan und besah sich nun wissbegierig den Dienstag. Wie schön, dachte er neben dem Umgang mit dem Schwert gab es an dem Tag ein wenig Bogenschießen, Armbrusttraining und überhaupt war der Tag vollgefüllt von den Stunden bei der Gerudokriegerin. „Der Dienstag is okay, da sind wir auch etwas früher entlassen. Dann der Mittwoch, wo wir die Vorlesung über die Historie und Kriege Hyrules bei Lord Aschwheel besuchen müssen.", setzte William hinzu. Aschwheel, dachte Link. Lord Aschwheel, der alte Humpelnde aus der Doomrent- Festung.

„Was weniger schön ist", begann William, während seine grünen Augen auf dem Stückchen Papier versunken schienen. „... der Donnerstag, da haben wir von früh um sechs bis spät abends um zehn Unterricht." Link schüttelte abtuend mit den Schultern.

„Ich gehe sowieso nicht überall hin...", meinte er beiläufig und schien extrem gelangweilt.

„Aber das kannst du nicht. Du kannst doch nicht den Unterricht schwänzen. Das geht doch nicht."

„Natürlich geht das. Alles geht.", sagte er, nahm sein Schwert wieder in die Hand und wollte gerade einen sauberen Schwertstreich ausführen, als ihm das lederne Heft mit einem Ruck aus der Hand fiel. Ein übler Schmerz zog sich seinen Schwertarm entlang, allein der Gedanke an seine einstige Kraft, die Macht des Helden der Zeit, tat weh...

„Was'n los?", meinte Will und hüpfte näher. Doch Link schwieg. Es war gerade so, als wollte ihm jemand verbieten zu kämpfen. War das vielleicht gerade die Absicht von den dunklen Mächten, die ihn folterten, die seine Seele in den Abgrund geschickt hatten, wo er jetzt fest stak.

„Nichts", nuschelte Link über die spröden Lippen und begann sich wieder selbst zu belügen. Achtlos ließ er die Klinge im Gras liegen, stolperte zu dem Häuschen und verschwand dahinter. Die alte Holztür stand immer noch einlandend offen und doch blieb der junge Laundry wenige Sekunden auf dem dichten, saftigen Gras stehen.

Ein seltsames Gefühl umfing ihn. Es war wie als ob er auf der Spur eines großen Geheimnisses wäre. Als ob mit jeder weiteren Minute sich ein unaufhaltbares Ereignis der Wirklichkeit näherte...

Ein Wesen gekleidet in grauem, langen, unauffälligen Mantel wandelte in der Zitadelle der Zeit, einem Ort der Ehrerbietung, einem Ort, wo die Zeit selbst ausgesperrt schien. Die Kälte schlüpfte heimlich durch viele, kleine Risse in dem Gestein.

Dumpfe Schritte hallten hier, verursacht durch jene Gestalt, die suchend an das geheiligte Masterschwert herantrat. Noch immer zeugte die Handschrift des Rostes von ihrer Zerstörungsgewalt. Feine braunrote Spuren des Verderbs zogen sich vom Zeitenfels hinauf bis hin zu dem amethystfarbenen Schwertheft mit den goldenen Metalleinschlägen. Rost, der Schimmel der Zeit...

Es war die Prinzessin, die erneut hier wandelte um den Zustand der mächtigsten Waffe Hyrules zu überprüfen. Doch wieder fand sie nur ein altes, unbenutzbares Schwert vor sich, welches sich nicht einmal von einem berufenen Träger aus dem Fels ziehen lassen würde.

Mit genügend Abstand blieb sie vor der Klinge stehen, denn sie wusste und erkannte das, selbst wenn jenes geweihte Schwert verrostet schien, eine alte Seele in ihm lebte. Ein Schutzmechanismus, der verhinderte, dass irgendjemand, der nicht bestimmt war, die Waffe zu berühren, von ihrer Macht Gebrauch machen konnte.

Ein Dämon, nicht mächtig des Herzens seiner selbst, würde sich an der Klinge die Finger verbrennen. Und ein unehrenhafter Hylianer oder ein Dummkopf würde am eigenen Leib die Gewalt und Wahrheit der Weisen zu spüren bekommen, die jenes Schwert einst vor vielen Hundert Jahren schmiedeten.

Eine weitere Gestalt trat näher. Stiefelgeklapper in den geheiligten Räumen der Zitadelle. Ein junger Mann, sehr eitel, denn es entsprach seinem Stand, trat aus dem Schatten der Säulen hervor. Eine edle Rüstung mit ausgestopften Orden, einem goldenen Schulterlappen über der rechten Brusthälfte hängend und teurem königsroten Stoff, der an vielen Ecken unter der Silberrüstung hervorstach, wurde von dem wenigen Fackellicht enttarnt. Ohne sich umzudrehen, sprach Zelda ruhig und gelassen.

„Was erwartest du hier zu finden, Valiant?" Zielsicher trat der junge Königssohn näher an das sagenumwobene Schwert, welches stets von den Tapfersten der Tapferen, von den wahren Helden von Generation zu Generation geführt wurde.

„Im Grunde..." Und Valiants hellgraue Augen ruhten beinahe verlangend auf der tückischen Waffe, die nicht in falsche Hände fallen durfte. Nicht ungewöhnlich und doch bedenklich war Valiants Suchen und Erstaunen bei dem Anblick der geheiligten Waffe. Denn jeder Kämpfer in Hyrule, der schon einmal getötet hatte, konnte von dem Masterschwert geblendet werden. Sein beißender Blick. Ein Funkeln verborgen. Die Gier nach Besitz eines solchen Tötungsinstrumentes...

„Im Grunde... nur ein Blick. Nur ein Schwingen. Nur ein Windstreif..." Und er blieb wenige Meter vor der Waffe eines wahren Helden stehen.

„Aber warum ist es verrostet?", sagte er klar. Die Macht über seine Sinne wiedergewinnend, zog Valiant seine Fingerspitzen zurück, bedacht, das seelenbesitzende Schwert nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Blaue Augen stachen aus der grauen Kapuze Zeldas hervor.

„Du hegst Interesse an dem Schwert des Lichts, dem Schwert der Wahrheit, welches sich seinen Träger selbst wählt?" Und sie wand sich zu ihrem Cousin, der noch ganz nah an der alten Waffe wachte. „Ist dies Tun nicht weniger als deine Pflicht?"

„Gewiss", sagte der junge Edelmann, geneigt, wahre Absichten zu kaschieren. „Und doch frage ich mich, wie es sein mag, wie es sich anfühlt, jene Waffe zu tragen, sie zu schwingen. Das Masterschwert zu einem Diener der eigenen Stärke zu machen."

„Du unterschätzt das Schwert, wie jene, die ihm zum Opfer gefallen sind. Jene, deren Blut sich nicht mehr der stählernen Klinge entreißen lässt. Hüte deine falsche Begierde, Valiant."

Verärgert drehte sich jener um und fuhr energischer fort. „Wer sagt uns, dass jenes Schwert nur für den wahren Helden geschmiedet wurde?", sagte er eindringlich, sodass seine Stimme in den unterirdischen Hallen umherschallte.

„Ist es nicht Wahnwitz, diese Macht hier enden zu lassen. Ist das Rosten nicht ein Hinweis, dass Link nicht mehr würdig ist, es zu tragen?" Zeldas sonst so warmherzige Augen zogen sich enger. Eindringlich argumentierte sie: „Sind das deine Schlüsse? Woher kommt dein Recht die Wahrheit zu hintergehen? Sagt dir dein geblendeter Verstand, dass Link nicht mehr würdig ist, das Schwert zu führen?" Valiant blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Nein... verzeih' es ist wohl der Begehr dieses Schwertes, welches mich meine Schlussfolgerungen ziehen ließ." Ebenso wie andere wurde der junge Königssohn Opfer der Gier, das Schwert der Schwerter in Händen zu halten.

„Soso... war es auch dieser dreckige Begehr, welcher dich den jungen Helden der Zeit ohne Hilfe gegen einen Blutsmoblin kämpfen ließ. In seinem Zustand!" Herausfordernd wand sich die junge Thronfolgerin zu ihrem Cousin. Eine magische Windböe umflatterte den grauen Mantel und ließ den Staub hier wüten. Valiant blickte schief auf und ein wenig Reue stand neben seiner eitlen Mimik.

„Verzeih' mir dafür, Cousinchen..." Zeldas Schultern sanken von der angespannten Pose hinab und ihre Angriffslust sank allmählich zurück in den Nebel der Macht in ihrem Innersten.

„Was waren deine unhaltbaren Gründe? Neugier? Oder etwa doch die Lust das Masterschwert zu deinem Eigen zu machen?", sagte sie zynisch.

„Ich wollte wissen, wozu Link fähig ist", sagte er mit ernstem Ton und blickte wieder forschend zu der geheiligten Klinge, wo sich der Rost von Sekunde zu Sekunde gleich einer Schlange wand, gleich einer tötenden Schlinge, die um einen Hals zugezogen wurde. Wie ein Lebendiges sich selbst strickendes Kostüm kleidete der Rost die Klinge, die niemals vergessen werden sollte.

„Dann hast du wohl nun erfahren, wozu er im Moment nicht fähig ist...", sagte Zelda und drehte sich gen Ausgang. „Und die Frage scheint, ob er jemals wieder zu dem fähig ist, was in seiner Verantwortung gegenüber dem Schicksal liegt."

Als die Prinzessin Hyrules mit übler Laune bereits wieder im Sonnenschein wandelte und sich in aller Ruhe unerkannt über den Marktplatz bewegte, erwachte in Valiant erneut das zügellose Bedürfnis nur einmal von der Macht des Schwertes zu kosten, nur einmal das wunderbare Masterschwert zu berühren, das Schwertheft zu streicheln. Ganz langsam, neugierig, wie die verspielten Hände eines Kindes bewegten sich seine Fingerspitzen an das feine Schwertheft heran, wollten erfahren und fühlen. Valiants graue Augen wuchsen. Feine rote Blutäderchen des Glaskörpers darin zerplatzten, hinterließen rote Striemen in den Augen Valiants.

Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Und doch schien der junge Adlige nicht dagegen ankämpfen zu können. Ein Spiel mit der Macht, wobei doch immer nur jene eine Macht selbst gewinnen konnte, welche das Spiel steuerte.

Das mächtige Masterschwert spiegelte sich verräterisch und ohne für gewöhnliche Augen sichtbare Roststriemen in den geweiteten Pupillen des Hylianers. Seine rauen Fingerspitzen nahten sich der geheiligten Waffe eines wahren Helden...

Nur kurz war die Berührung von Haut auf magischem Leder. Nur ein kurzer Effekt, nicht erfahrbar für die Sinne eines sterblichen Wesens wie Valiant es war. Und der gesamte dunkle, stille Raum färbte sich plötzlich und tosend hell. Ein gleißender, schrecklicher Atem der Macht stach gefahrbrünstig hervor. Die Luft brannte vor Energie und ein ohrenbetäubendes Grölen schickte alle empfindlichen Hylianerohren im Umkreis von hundert Metern in den Wahnsinn. Der junge Adlige platzte schreiend an die Wand, verlor für kurze Augenblicke die Beherrschung und das Verständnis über seinen Körper. Jede Körperzelle saugte nach Energie, jede Körperzelle hatte erfahren, wie dumm der Wunsch nach Macht, der Durst nach dem geheiligten Masterschwert, sein konnte...

Als sich die Szenerie leerte und das gigantische, stahlweiße Licht sich wie eine Woge aus Nebel langsam über den Boden bewegte, sich wieder in dem Schwert sammelte, rappelte sich Valiant auf, hetzte wie ein flüchtendes Stück Vieh aus den uralten Räumen, furchtvoll und ehrerbietig, diesen Ort nie wieder aufzusuchen...

In dem Moment betrat der unwissende Laundry das dunkle, behangene Holzhäuschen. Stickige Luft schlug ihm entgegen, als er das kleine, unaufgeräumte Wohnzimmer mit smaragdgrünen Augen durchstöberte.

Link stand gebeugt vor dem kleinen Kamin, ihm den Rücken zugewandt und stützte sich heftig atmend am Kaminsims ab.

Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wollte er zerbersten, aber weniger aus Schmerz, sondern aus einer gigantischen Energie heraus, die sich in jeder Faser seines Körpers voranbahnte. Wie ein energiegeladenes Floß auf einer hohen See. Links Augen waren erglommen, belegt mit silbrigem Schimmer, während sein Puls in die Höhe schoss.

„Ist was passiert?", meinte William. Aber Link würde seinen Mitbewohner jetzt nicht vollkommen verstehen, denn seine Ohrmuscheln schienen dem Einfluss starker Energie ausgeliefert zu sein. Der Heroe richtete sich abrupt aufrecht, gleichzeitig rauschte ein Strom kribbelndes Feuer seinen linken Arm hinauf.

„Ja...", seufzte Link. Sein Blick schwankte hinaus aus einem beschlagenen, staubigen Fenster. Er rieb sich nachdenklich sein Kinn und ließ den aufgeladenen Schwertarm bedacht an seiner Seite hinabbaumeln, aus einer Vorsichtsmaßnahme heraus.

„Und was?" Will verzog sein Gesicht.

„Wenn ich das mal wüsste..." Ein Pochen zerrte sich seinen Schwertarm nach oben, in Begleitung von Druck und dem gleichzeitigen Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit. Es schien ein Zustand des Auffressens zu sein, wonach einst verwendete Magie nun zurückforderte, was der Nutzer ihr schuldig war. Wärme und Kälte, die Ströme aus denen sich das Gute und Böse schöpfte, arbeiteten nun in jeder Faser, in jedem Knochensplitter seines Armes. Unbegreiflich, und doch eher sich selbst neutralisierend war die Erfahrung des Momentes.

Schwerttanz... so hatte Link das Gefühl damals genannt. Denn er, der Held der Zeit, der doch mit dem Masterschwert und der heiligen Okarina in den Wellen der Zeit segeln konnte, hatte manchmal und nach Kämpfen häufiger jene sekundenlange Empfindung, die das Masterschwert aussendete. Schwerttanz, da Link zwischen den Zeiten tanzte und das Masterschwert diesen Tanz immer begleitet hatte...

Link kratzte sich am halbzertrümmerten Schädel und blickte dann beinahe grinsend in Wills irritiertes Gesicht.

„Aber egal..." Und damit tat Link jene Empfindung des Schwerttanzes ab, denn sie konnte nicht sein und warf einen weiteren Blick auf den zermürbenden Plan. „Wie sieht denn der Freitag aus?"

„Schrecklich...", entgegnete Will und blickte sich in der muffigen Hütte ein wenig genauer um. Er öffnete einen klapprigen Schrank, durchwühlte eine rabenschwarze Truhe mit harten Eisenbeschlägen und begann damit den Gerümpel hier und da, Teller, Lederbeutel, Dosen, heruntergebrannte Kerzen, einen zerbrochenen Spiegel und einige verstaubte Bücher in den Schrank ganz rechts, unter der Treppe hineinzustecken.

„Sprache der Hylia, Unterricht bei Newhead, Schwerttraining und Magieunterricht stehen da an."

„Magieunterricht? Wozu das denn?" Und der junge Held half dem scherzhaften William die kleine Bude auf Vordermann zu bringen. Er stopfte die gelöcherte Tischdecke in den Schrank, der nun bald aus den Nähten platzte.

„Hast du denn kein Interesse am Magieunterricht? Ist zwar bloß eine Stunde am Freitag, aber vielleicht hat ja einer von uns ungeahnte magische Fertigkeiten. Ist ja hier in Hyrule nichts allzu außergewöhnliches."

Link nahm sich seufzend einen Staublappen und alsdann putzten und schrubbten die beiden Jugendlichen das versteckte Häuschen am Glücksteich, bis es blitzblank glänzte. Sie räumten den kaputten Hausrat heraus, stellten die restlichen, noch brauchbaren Stücke in eine schöne Ordnung, wedelten mit Staubbesen und hängten verschönernd ein paar graue, zottelige Tuchlappen als Vorhänge vor die milchgläsernen Fenster.

„Fehlen nur noch ein paar Leute, ein wenig hylianischer Schnaps und ein ordentlicher Schuss gute Laune", sagte Will erfreut. „Und dann steht einer ordentlichen Sause nichts im Weg." Was? Das konnte Will doch nicht ernst meinen. Link hatte gehofft, er könnte hier seine Ruhe haben. Er brauchte im Moment keine Stimmungskanonen...

„Nur der Dachboden fehlt noch." Und Will schnipste eifrig mit den Fingern. Gerade wollte er die einsturzgefährdeten Treppen hinauf, als Link ihn zurückhielt.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber kann diese Hütte nicht unser Geheimnis bleiben?"

„Warum?" Und Wills Augenbauen nahmen beinahe die ganze Stirn ein, aus Ungläubigkeit.

„Weil ich hier gerne ab und an meine Ruhe haben möchte", sagte Link ehrlich und drehte sich weg. Will zuckte mit den Schultern, war aber einsichtig. „Na gut, wenn du möchtest." Und beinahe wäre dem jungen Helden ein Danke über die Lippen gefahren.

Augenblicklich gab sich das erste Mal ein verräterisches Kratzen in dem kleinen Keller unter der Falltür preis. Dann etwas wildere Geräusche.

Vor Aufregung machte William einen Luftsprung und stolperte unglücklich auf das jugendliche Gesäß. „Beim Triforce? Was war das denn?" Laundrys Blick heftete sich furchtvoll auf das nahe, unheimliche Geräusch. Derweil griff Link sorgsam nach dem Dolch an seinem braunen Ledergürtel. Planvoll lief er in Richtung der gefährlichen Falltür.

„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft vor, die Tür aufzumachen", platzte es aus Wills trockenem Mund hervor.

„Oh doch!", schmunzelte Link beinahe.

„Mach' das nicht! Und wenn dort unten was gefährliches ist?", sagte Will entgeistert.

„Dann kannst du immer noch weglaufen, du Angsthase." Abrupt stand der grünäugige Jugendliche auf den Beinen. „Ich und weglaufen? Meine Ahnen sind auch nie weggelaufen. Ich würde mich schämen, wenn ich weglaufen würde." Link rollte die Augen und meinte frech: „Dann wirst du wohl gleich einen Grund haben, vor Scham ganz tief im Boden zu versinken." Herausfordernd klopfte Link mit einer Hand auf das alte Holz der Falltür, bedacht, was immer in dem Keller lauerte aus der Deckung zu locken.

„Du Spinner!", brüllte Will energisch. „Hör' gefälligst auf, das Ungetüm noch anzustacheln." Aber Link drehte sich nur dümmlich um und schielte mit den tiefblauen Augen in das zu Tode geängstigte Gesicht seines ach so tapferen Zimmergenossen. Nur unter Aufwendung allen Mutes stapfte Will zu Link heran. Aber unbeeindruckt wanderten Links Hände an den verrosteten Riegel der Falltür.

„Beim Triforce, du kannst doch nicht... wenn da unten ein Dämon ist..." Das Zittern in Wills tiefer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Wenn du damit anfangen würdest, die Luft anzuhalten, könnte ich mich um das sogenannte Ungetüm kümmern. Also spiel' hier nicht den Feigling, Will." Und mit einem lauten Schlag zerrte Link die Türe auf, wobei die Holzbekleidung teilweise abbröckelte.

Aufgeregt kroch Will auf allen vieren in eine Ecke, krallte sich eine Vase und harrte voller Empörung den grausamen Dingen, die da kommen mögen.

Vorsichtig lugten Links dunkelblaue Augen in die Tiefe. Ein wenig zerstreut und doch sicher, beständig war sein Blick. Als ob er die wahre Stärke in seinem Inneren allmählich erinnern wollte...

Genau in dem Atemzug platzte etwas Großes, Zähnefletschendes, Schleimabsonderndes aus dem Keller hervor. Wills tosender Schrei ging zwischen dem plötzlichen, aufgeregtem Kläffen eines Haustieres unter. Link begann zu lachen, als sich ein großes, weißschwarz geflecktes Tier auf ihn stürzte und mit einer riesigen, schlabberigen Zunge begrüßte.

Als der junge Laundry seinen Wolfshund erkannte, atmete er erleichtert aus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Bei den Göttern, was hatten sie beide doch für ein Schwein...

Er humpelte näher und begann das kräftige Tier zu betätscheln. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sagte zu Link gewandt: „Hast du etwa gewusst, dass Wulf in dem Keller ist?"

„Was meinst du, Wulf, habe ich das gewusst?" Das Tier jaulte und schien mit dem Kopf zu wippen. „Ein paar schöne Kasper seid ihr beide. Haltet mich bloß nicht noch mal zum Narren. Eine Minute länger und ich hätte mir vor Angst in die Hose gemacht."

Es war eines der wenigen Male, dass sich Links ansehnliches Heldengesicht zu einem kleinen Grinsen verzog. Will erstaunte nicht schlecht, beließ es aber dabei, den merkwürdigen Spund darauf anzusprechen.

Link gähnte plötzlich und fühlte mal wieder einen kleinen Schwächeanfall. Er streckte sich und marschierte mit Wulf, der schwanzwedelnd hinter ihm herhüpfte, zu der Treppe. Will folgte stur. Denn es gab noch viele Dinge, die er über Link wissen wollte. Die Tatsache, dass Link die Prinzessin Hyrules kannte, war nur eines der Dinge, die Wills Wissbegierigkeit unterlagen.

Sie brachten die Unordnung auf dem Dachboden in ein anständiges Maß zurück und putzten das Fenster. Der Abend brach an, als sich Link kränkelnd auf die Bettkante niederließ und den stechenden Kopf in die rauen Hände stützte.

„Wir können zufrieden sein. Die Hütte ist so gut wie neu!", meinte William begeistert und schob einen Nachttischschrank mit fehlender Schublade an das Bett. Der erschöpfte Held sah nur auf und hatte schon wieder etwas Tieftrübsinniges in seinen Augen.

„Darf' ich dir eine Frage stellen?", sagte Will leise und hüpfte schwungvoll auf das knarrende Bett. Wulf bellte laut los und leckte erneut über das traurige Gesicht des Helden der Zeit.

„Ja, worum geht's?" Verwundert blickte Link zu dem nachdenklichen Gesicht Wills.

„Du bist Waise, habe ich recht?" Doch damit hatte Link nicht gerechnet. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand eine so eindeutige Frage gestellt. Nicht Zelda, denn sie wusste es bei einem Blick in seine Augen. Nicht einer der Bekannten in Termina, denn es waren nur Bekannte. Nicht einer der Kokiri, denn sie wussten nicht, was Eltern überhaupt waren...

Aber Link antwortete nicht, denn er brachte jetzt wieder keinen Ton hervor.

„Bei Nayrus allmächtiger Liebe. Das ist ja bestimmt nicht deine Schuld. Was ist denn mit deinen Eltern passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau...", nuschelte er vor sich hin und fühlte eine immense Wut und Anspannung in sich keimen.

„Sie sind in dem Krieg vor fünfzehn Jahren umgekommen. Ich weiß eigentlich nichts über sie." Und damit stand Link auf und lief hinüber zu dem kleinen Fenster, welches mehr einem Guckloch entsprach und schielte in den untergehenden Feuerball am hylianischen Abendhimmel.

„Aber du weißt, dass dein Vater Ritter war, nicht? Oder war deine Mutter die Schwester eines Ritters?"

„Ja, das könnte beides sein."

„Und wo bist du aufgewachsen, ich meine, du musst ja irgendwo gelebt haben." Inzwischen konnte Will mit seinen Fragen nicht mehr aufhören und wurde ersichtlich grob. Wulf sprang von der Matratze und hastete vergnügt zu Link hinüber, suchte Streicheleinheiten und wohlgesonnene Ablenkung.

Link blickte leicht verärgert drein. „Sicherlich habe ich gelebt, sonst würde ich ja jetzt nicht hier stehen.", maulte er. Er ließ sich auf den Holzboden sinken und setzte sich in Schneidersitzmanie neben das Fenster.

„Entschuldige", meinte Will widerrufend. „Kennst du den Namen deines Vaters?"

„Nein...", flüsterte Link beinahe.

„Das ist schade. Und wo bist du nun aufgewachsen?"

„In den Kokiriwäldern." Erschrocken fuhr William hoch. „Was? Deshalb wolltest du in diese Wälder aufbrechen, nachdem wir dich mit den Karren angefahren haben?" Wills smaragdgrüne Augen drehten sich mit jedem weiteren Wort aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist tatsächlich in den alten Wäldern groß geworden. Das ist ja krass!"

„Behalte das bitte für dich", sagte Link nachdrücklich.

„Okay, kann ich machen. Und wo hast du so kämpfen gelernt? Etwa auch im Wald?"

„Nein... und nun hör' auf mit deinen Fragen. Das reicht jetzt", giftete Link und drehte sich abweisend gen Fenster.

William zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. Das Bett hier war wirklich gemütlich. Warum eigentlich zurück in diese dämliche Schule gehen. Hier war es doch viel interessanter, vor allem, da er endlich einen Draht zu diesem komischen Typen Link gefunden hatte. Außerdem hatte auch William Laundry trotz seiner gutmütigen Seite, einen unwiderruflichen Hintergedanken. Wenn Link schon so unglaublich elegant, anmutig und stolz kämpfen konnte. Dann könnte er sich doch ab und an... ein paar Scheiben davon abschneiden oder diesen Link irgendwann darum bitten, mit ihm zu trainieren.

„Übrigens, wir haben auch Samstag Unterricht und Sonntag früh auch zwei Stunden."

„Willst du mich verarschen, oder was?", sagte Link glaubenslos.

„Nein, das ist mein Todernst."

„Aber Sonntag, das geht doch nicht! Da gehe ich eben einfach nicht hin", sagte er abschließend. Wie konnte jemand nur auf den Dreh kommen ihm seinen heißgeliebten Sonntag zu nehmen? Schließlich wollte er ja auch mal mit Epona Ausreiten, neue Orte in Hyrule entdecken, und da konnte er nicht jeden Tag in dieser blöden, nutzlosen Schule bleiben.

Links Blick schweifte gedankenvoll zu dem Glücksteich und er sah zwei weitere Gestalten an dem See stehen. „Nanu?", meinte er verwundert. „Da draußen stehen zwei Mädchen am Teich."

„Was? Wie?" Will hüpfte auf die Füße, rückte seine Frisur zurecht und eilte neugierig zu Link hinüber. Nicht mal schlecht, dachte der junge Laundry, als er sich die beiden jungen Damen betrachtete. Die eine hatte wildes, schwarzes Haar bis zur Hüfte. Eine Schönheit ohne gleichen.

Was Will nicht wusste... Link kannte das schwarzhaarige, temperamentvolle Mädchen bereits, hatte wohl keine Chance die bernsteinfarbenen Augen jemals wieder zu vergessen, welche so herzensbrecherisch verhexen konnten.

Die andere war weniger toll, ein wenig kräftig, obwohl füllig und fleischig es wohl eher trafen. Sicherlich wollte William nicht voreilig über die Dame urteilen, aber sie schien sich ab und an zu viele goronische Steinzuckerkekse, kalorienreiche Zoralakritze, Wundererbsenragout mit Zimtwaffeln oder die guten hylianischen gebratenen Sahneteufel in den Mund zu stecken.

„Wow, guck' dir mal die an mit der großen Oberweite. Die scheint für ihr Alter ziemlich reif zu sein. Und dann der Hintern, wie der von einem Brauereisgaul", muckte Will und kicherte belustigt. Link aber schien sehr unbeeindruckt von diesem Kommentar. „Hast du nichts anderes zu erzählen, du abnormer Kerl?" Aber Link wusste wohl nicht, dass Jungs in seinem Alter schon ein allmähliches Interesse am anderen Geschlecht entwickelten. Die Frage war, warum Links Instinkt diesbezüglich, seine unbewussten Triebe und die unverbesserliche Natur eines Mannes, irgendwie nicht richtig oder aber verkehrt arbeiteten. War es die fehlende Erziehung?

„Sag' bloß, das interessiert dich nicht?", fragte Will verdutzt. Link runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was genau meinst du denn?" Naiver geht's wahrscheinlich nicht mehr...

Will räusperte sich und begann um die Nasenspitze himbeerrot anzulaufen. Er schluckte die Spucke in seinem Hals umständlich herunter und setzte plötzlich zu einem jauchzenden Schrei an. Sein Blick heftete sich fassungslos nach draußen zu den beiden Mädchen, die sicherlich von der Mädchenschule stammten.

„Was machen die denn da?", stotterte er. Denn die Damen nahmen wohl an, unter sich alleine zu sein. Das andere, eher dickliche Mädchen begleitet mit einem dunklen Latzkleid zog plötzlich ihre braunen Sandalen aus und fummelte an ihrem Kleid herum. Wills Augen wurden immer größer, sein Mund stand sperrangelweit offen und Wasser sammelte sich um seine Mundwinkel. Beinahe erstarrt sah er zu, was da draußen vor sich ging. Bei der Göttinnenmutter Destinia, diese Mädchen hatten doch nicht etwa vor in dem Teich schwimmen zu gehen... und das... nackt?

Das an manchen Ecken gestopfte Latzkleid landete auf dem Boden und die dickliche Gestalt stand nur noch in einem cremefarbenen Höschen und einem zerflederten Korsett da, welches an einer Stelle aufgerissen schien. Das Fett schien nur so an ihren prallgefüllten Hüften herauszutreten. Die Dame kicherte und setzte sich belustigt an den Teich, streifte sich langsam die restlichen Stofffetzen vom Körper.

Wills Kopf glühte als ob man ihn in einem Backofen gesteckt hätte und sein hellbraunes schulterlanges Haar stand in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen. Ihm war so heiß, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit sah, als vom Fenster wegzuspringen und wie bescheuert auf und ab zu laufen.

Derweil wanderte Links Blick, zugegeben ein wenig neugierig zu Ariana, der stolzen Tochter eines Schmieds. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen an den Seiten ihrer roten Miederbluse entlang und knöpfte jene langsam auf. Sicherheitshalber wanderte sie mit ihren durchdringenden Augen hin und her, bedacht jeden Spion ausfindig zu machen, blickte zu den dickstämmigen Bäumen, zu den vielen Sträuchern, und auch zu dem kleinen Guckloch. Ihre Augen quollen auf, als sie einen mit der Nasenspitze an der Fensterscheibe klebenden Link entdeckte, der auch noch so unverschämt war mit einer Hand, und zu allen Übel plötzlich unschuldig grinsend, zu winken. Sie brüllte etwas, was der gute Link glücklicherweise nicht verstanden hatte, knöpfte augenblicklich ihre Bluse zu und zeigte ihm einen drohenden Finger. Höflich wand er sich vom Fenster und sah Will nervös in dem Zimmer Kniebeugen, Handstände und Sprintübungen machen.

„Äh, sind sie weg?", stotterte er.

„Nein, aber die eine hat mich gesehen, als ich gewunken habe.", sagte Link, als ob das eine Selbstverständlichkeit war. Bei den Kokiris war es gang und gebe, dass die Kinder in dem See ohne Scham voreinander schwimmen gingen. Aber Link hatte wohl nicht bedacht, dass diese zwei attraktiven Wesen außerhalb schon lange keine Kinder mehr waren.

„Die haben... du hast... was?" Schockiert wie er war, wollte William diese Sache nicht begreifen.

Plötzlich wurde mit lautem Getöse die Holztür in das Häuschen aufgeschlagen und Arianas merkwürdige Stimme schallte außer Rasche durch die Hütte. Einem Erdbeben gleich fielen Vasen, Geschirr und Bilder von den Wänden.

„Link!", brüllte sie. „Du mieser Spanner. Wo hast du dich verkrochen?"

Ein simples: „Oh oh...", entkam seiner Kehle.

„Was musst du auch winken, du Idiot!", bemerkte Will entrüstet und hielt Ausschau nach einem Versteck hier zwischen Spinnweben und Motten. Gerade wollte sich Will in dem alten Kleiderschrank verstecken, als mit hörbarem, verärgerten Fußstapfen so laut, dass sich im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes die Balkon bogen, eine miesgelaunte Ariana Blacksmith auf den Dachboden stolzierte. Ihr Kopf rauchte vor Wut, als sie einen wehrlosen Link und nur wenige Meter weiter einen noch wehrloseren William Laundry vorfand. Sie hatte einen stabilen Ast in der Hand, presste vor Zorn kochend ihre schönen, roten Lippen aneinander und schlug mit dem Ast gleich einer Peitsche in ihre andere Handfläche.

„Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, du kleiner Lustmolch?" Link wich dümmlich zurück und verstand keineswegs Arianas überschäumenden Wutanfall.

„Link!", schimpfte sie cholerisch. Das pechschwarze, aufgewühlte Haar schien magisch aufgeladen zu sein. Doch der junge Held wedelte umständlich mit den Händen und meinte nur gehässig: „Aber was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?" Arianas hübscher Kopf drehte sich zu dem anderen Mädchen, welches gerade die erste Treppenstufe genommen hatte und mit roten Ohren schamhaft zu Boden blickte.

„Deine hohle Rübe verdient eine ordentliche Belehrung. Was wollen wir mit diesem Spund machen, Olindara?" Ariana meinte das schüchterne, rundliche Mädchen, welches ihre Kleider wieder angezogen, auf der ersten Treppenstufe, verharrte.

Schüchtern entkam es dem trockenen Mund des anderen Mädchens: „Weiß nicht..." Sie stotterte und fühlte sich, als ob sie gleich im Boden versinken würde. Bei Din, ein Junge hatte sie nackte gesehen, während sie am Teich saß. Ein Junge!

„Aber ich weiß es!", fauchte Ariana und trat näher, immer noch beachtete sie Wills banges Gesicht nicht und stach dem jungen Helden Link vor Aufregung und Hitze mit dem Ast in ihrer Hand beinahe die Augen aus.

„Ich erwarte, dass du dich auf der Stelle bei Olindara entschuldigst!", sagte sie und drohte ihm mit einem gewaltigen Hieb des Astes.

Link schmollte. Wozu sollte er sich entschuldigen? Er hatte doch gar nichts Unrechtes verbrochen.

„Ihr seid doch selbst dran schuld, wenn ihr beide euch hier auszieht!", giftete er. Doch was zu viel war, war eindeutig zu viel. Ariana holte gewaltig aus und der Ast sauste gnadenlos auf Link herab. Jedoch traf sie ihn nicht. Flink und sportlich wie er eben war, hüpfte er mit einem Salto nach hinten.

Er wollte gerade anfangen sich zu rechtfertigen, als ihm aber eine weitere Sache einfiel: „Außerdem..." und sein Blick ging zu einem schamroten William Laundry, der immer noch versuchte sich in dem Schrank zu verstecken.

„... William hat genauso geguckt. Und er hat gesagt, das andere Mädchen hätte eine gewaltige Oberweite."

Ein herzzerreißender Schrei kam von unten herauf und dicke Tränen kullerten Olindara über die Wangen. Verletzt und gekränkt schrie sie auf, wischte sich die Wasserbäche von den Wangen und hastete weinend aus der Hütte heraus.

„Vielen Dank auch, du unsensibler Idiot!", brüllte Ariana. „Bist du so bescheuert, oder kapierst du das nicht?" Aufgeregt breitete sie ihre Arme auseinander. „Es ist das schlimmste für ein Mädchen, wenn ein Junge unbefugt die Grenze zu ihrer Intimsphäre betritt und du hackst einfach so auf ihren Gefühlen herum. Hast du keinen Funken Mitgefühl?"

Link schaute stumm werdend zu Boden. Er kapierte das nicht. Woher sollte er das auch wissen? Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung von Mädchen, auch wenn sie immer hinter ihm her waren, und noch weniger wusste er etwas über deren Geheimnisse.

„Und du, William Laundry? Warum hast du Link nicht mitgeteilt, dass man so was nicht macht?"

„Also... ich hab'..." Er war zu verlegen und zu gefangen in dem Anblick des Mädchens von vorhin, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, Link darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass man so etwas nicht machte.

Ariana schüttelte eingeschnappt mit dem Kopf. „Hat es sich für euch beide wenigstens gelohnt?", zischte sie. William kratzte sich am Kopf und murmelte dümmlich: „Ja... doch... irgendwie schon."

„Du bist das letzte, Idiot! Du bist genauso hirnlos wie Link!", fauchte sie und schmetterte den Ast wuchtig auf den schutzlosen William. Der Holstab landete krachend an Wills Kopf, der daraufhin wie ein Brett zu Boden ging. Mit einem lauten Schlag kam der bewusstlose Körper der jungen Laundry auf dem Boden auf.

„Äh? Will?", sagte Link laut und entrüstet.

„Keine Sorge, du Dussel, er hat nur eine Beule!"

Ariana trat einen weiteren Schritt an Link heran und sagte aufmüpfig. „Du bist ganz schön frech!" Aber Link schwieg dazu und blickte in die wachen Augen das Wolfshundes, der bisher geschlafen hatte und nun gefährlich mit seinen gelben Augen leuchtete. Er richtete sich auf, schüttelte sein zotteliges langes Fell und hüpfte schnuppernd in Arianas Richtung.

Als er näher trat und auffallend mit seiner nassen Nase schnüffelte, wich Ariana Sicherheit suchend zurück, versteckte sich hinter Links Statur und krallte sich mit beiden Händen an seinen linken Arm fest. Link verleierte die Augen genervt, kniete nieder und wollte dem Wolfshund die Wangen kraulen. Wulf jedoch war im Moment für Streicheleinheiten nicht zu haben. Misstrauisch schlich er um Ariana herum, die sich nicht zu rühren wusste. Als Wulf zu knurren anfing, wurde es ihr zu viel und sie hetzte schnellen Schrittes zur schmalen Treppe, während Link den Wolfshund zurückhielt.

Ariana trotze, Link die Zunge herausstreckend und marschierte wütend von dannen. Als sie aus der Hütte heraustrat, kamen leise und mit ernstem Ton unterlegte Worte über ihre Lippen. „Was bist du doch ahnungslos, Link..."

Wenige Sekunden später wachte William aus dem kleinen Trauma auf, und rieb sich fluchend über den mit Beulen gesegneten Schädel.

„Vielen Dank auch. Was musst du mich unbedingt verpetzen?", sagte Will und blickte ziemlich dümmlich drein. Ein Hinweis, dass er die Sache nicht so ernst sah, wie andere.

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt", schmunzelte Link und reichte seinem Zimmerbewohner eine helfende Hand. Sofort schlug Will ein und blickte belustigt aus dem dreieckigen Fenster.

„Diese Dame war aber ziemlich temperamentvoll..."

„Wie eine Gerudo, oder?" Will nickte und griff sich an den trommelnden Schädel.

„Und was meinst du dazu?", sagte er gut gelaunt, selbst wenn er eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung davon tragen könnte. „Hat es sich gelohnt, dass wir geguckt haben?", lachte er.

„Ich befürchte schon, oder", sagte Link verräterisch und hatte das erste Mal seit langem ein echtes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, welches William nicht bemerkte. Ein richtiges, herzhaftes Grinsen. Es war so entspannend und frohstimmend für den jungen Helden der Zeit. Auch Will feixte: „Ja, ich denke, es hat sich durchaus gelohnt, obwohl ich gerne Ariana mal ohne Wäsche gesehen hätte." Verhohlen guckte Link den jungen Laundry an, als er diesen Gedanken äußerste. Das ging nun doch noch ein bisschen zu weit, oder?

„Die hat eine schöne Figur, musst du doch zugeben, oder?" Link nickte schief und fuhr sich verlegen durch die blonden Haarsträhnen.

„Aber woher kennt die dich denn?"

„Och... ich habe ihre Koffer getragen, als wir auf dem Weg zur Schule waren. Ich habe sie nur zufällig getroffen."

„So langsam ist es seltsam, wie viele Damenbekanntschaften du hast.", meinte William abschließend. Aber auf diese doch sehr bissige, scheinbare rhetorische Frage war keine Antwort nötig.

„Da war zum Beispiel das engelsgleiche Mädchen gestern Abend, Malon, dann Ariana und..." Verwundert drehte sich Link zu Will, der anscheinend nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte. „Und?"

William dachte insgeheim an den erstaunlichen Brief von Prinzessin Zelda, den er ansatzweise gelesen hatte. Und allem Anschein nach hatte Link eine Verbindung zu der begnadeten Prinzessin der Hylianer.

„Vergiss' es wieder", beendete William die Diskussion. Es gab sicherlich noch günstigere Momente, Link mit diesem Thema zu löchern. Der junge Laundry hatte heute wahrlich genug über Link in Erfahrung gebracht...

„Du hör' mal", meinte William ernst, als sie nach einer Weile einem moosigen Pfad folgten und sich das sattgrüne Moos bis über die Wurzeln der Bäume legte und an den Rinden hinaufwanderte.

„Ja?"

„Wir sollten uns trotzdem bei Ariana und der dicken Olindara entschuldigen…"

„Sicher...", sagte Link und trat vorsichtig neben einen Laubfrosch, der gurgelnd auf dem Weg saß. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste wieso und warum, so dachte er... dass er es wohl auch nicht so berauschend finden würde, wenn Ariana oder Olindara ihn nackt gesehen hätten.

„Aber mal was anderes... Meinst du, es ist die richtige Lösung Wulf bei der Hütte zu lassen?" Und Link schweifte mit seinen tiefblauen Augen zurück zum Glücksteich, der schon wieder einige Minuten Laufen entfernt war.

„Ja, Link. Glaub' mir, der kommt besser alleine klar als mancher Hylianer..."

„Wenn du das sagst."

Die Dunkelheit legte ihren trüben Abendmantel über das alte Hyrule, als die beiden Jugendlichen zufrieden und sich auf den ersten Unterrichtstag freuend in der alten Ritterschule eintrafen. Aber die Dunkelheit hatte ihre bösen Augen überall haftend diese Nacht. Und viele finstere Augen würden zu der dreizehnten Stunde, dann wenn nach alten Ritualen die Kräfte des Bösen und des Guten im Gleichgewicht waren, sich von der Nacht durch ihren Verderb und ein tückisches Glühen preisgeben. Denn es war Tagesundnachtgleiche in jener Welt. Ein besonderer Tag, ein gefährlicher Ausdruck von Macht, besonders zur dreizehnten Stunde, die Hexen als das lüsterne, verschwenderisch und mörderische Werkzeug von alten Handlungen am Rande des gewöhnlichen Zeitverlaufs benutzten...


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11 

Eine vergnügliche Runde in der Cafeteria bei fettigem Gänsebraten und hylianischem Gewürzkorn brachte Abwechslung unter die Ritteranwärter in der alten Schule der Söhne des Schicksals. Und ein einfacher Tag schien dem Ende zu begegnen, und ein Schleier des Nebels verbarg in der Dunkelheit noch mehr als die Geschöpfe der Nacht...

Gedankenversunken stand Link in dem großen, nach Pferdeäpfel und Heu müffelnden Stall, der direkt neben der Ritterschule angeschlossen war. Sorgsam bürstete er das goldbraune, glänzende Fell Eponas, der diese Aufmerksamkeit auffallend gefiel. Doch dann wieherte sie heftig und schabte mit den Vorderhufen.

„Nanu? Passt dir irgendetwas nicht, mein Mädchen", fragte Link und striegelte die weiße, dichte Mähne des schönen Tieres. Epona reckte ihren Kopf in die Höhe, und Link folgte dem Hinweis. Aufmerksam schaute er hinaus in die finstere Nacht und nicht einmal das Leuchten der Abendsterne, das beschützende Licht des Mondes, schirmte diese Nacht das Gute vom Bösen ab. Denn es war kalt geworden und jeder Atemzug schickte Nebelschwaden in die Nacht.

Der junge Held tätschelte den schlanken Hals seiner prächtigen Stute und lehnte den eigenen Schädel dagegen.

„Ach, Epona, wie gut du es doch hast, ein Pferd zu sein...", murmelte er und erhielt einen wiehernden, beinahe kichernden Stups der Stute, die mit ihren feuchten Nüstern an seine Stirn kam.

„Epona", brummte Link beinahe lachend. Zuerst hatte der Held noch den Eindruck seine Stute wollte sich einen Scherz erlauben, so wie es für sie üblich war. Aber plötzlich stellte sie sich wiehernd auf die Hinterläufer.

„Dieses Getue kommt mir doch ziemlich bekannt vor." Denn immer wenn sein Mädchen so handelte, dann war irgendetwas im Gange, als ob jemand ebenso im Stall verweilte, oder als ob ihn jemand beobachtete. Sorgsam schaute sich der junge Held in dem Stall um, schwenkte mit den in der Schwärze so dunkelblauen Augen in jede Ecke des Stalls, von dem Tor zum Stall zu den anderen Pferden, die ebenso aufsahen und immer unruhiger zu werden schienen.

In dem Moment fühlte Link eine alte Hand auf der Schulter. Mit einem ungewollten Schrei und einer erschreckenden Pause seines Herzrhythmus' drehte er sich um und schaute in die grauen Augen des am Krückstock laufenden Hausmeisters. Link atmete erleichtert aus und ein und meinte umständlich: „Guten Abend, Herr Hopfdingen." Ein seltsamer Name für hylianische Herkünfte, aber so hieß dieser alte Greis.

„Guten Abend", sagte der Kerl in einer kratzigen Stimme und schaute sympathisch blickend zu Link, der misstrauisch mit dem Augen hin und her schweifte.

„Ein schönes Tier ist das", sagte er und klatschte mit einer runzligen Hand an den Hals Eponas.

Link nickte bloß und schien immer noch abgelenkt zu sein. Die Nacht war keine gewöhnliche, ja, das wusste er. Tagesundnachgleiche... Sein Gefühl für das Böse in Hyrule, sein Instinkt, dass etwas Gefahrvolles in der Luft lag, hatte ihn bisher noch nicht betrogen und daher...

„Ihr solltet zurück in die Schule gehen, Herr Hopfdingen", meinte Link ernst.

„Gewiss, gewiss... aber du solltest ebenso in dein Zimmer gehen, junger Arn, denn die Türen werden bald geschlossen." Link erhob seinen Zeigefinger und meinte belehrend. „Entschuldigung, aber mein Name ist nicht Arn, ich heiße Link."

Die alten, wissenden Augen des kleinen Greis rutschten näher zu dem unerkannten Helden heran und die Stirn des Alten verzog sich zu mehr und mehr Falten als er ohnehin schon besaß. „Wirklich? Dabei..." Sein grauer Kopf hing schief und er schien Link zu mustern. „Link also? Sehr absonderlich... sehr absonderlich...", meinte er und setzte seine Beine in Bewegung.

Zuerst irritiert, dann schon wieder wissbegierig lief Link schnellen Schrittes hinter dem Greis her.

„Was ist so absonderlich", sagte Link laut und streng.

„Wie meinst du", fragte der Alte.

„Ihr habt doch gerade etwas von Absonderlichkeit erzählt."

„Wie? Oh, absonderlich, absonderlich...", sagte der Alte und schien zu grübeln. „Du, junger Edelmann, bist äußerst absonderlich", setzte der Alte hinzu und gaffte Link entschieden an.

Link schüttelte mit den Händen, blickte trübsinnig zu Boden und ignorierte aus irgendeinem Grund dieses Gerede. Er wollte es einfach nicht wissen und hatte keine Lust mit dem Alten über seine verflixte Unnormalität zu reden.

„Schon gut. Ich bin hier gleich fertig, dann könnt Ihr die Türen schließen." Der Alte verzog seine blassen Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Gut, aber geh' nicht zu spät schlafen, wie sonst immer, hitzköpfiger Arn."

„Aber ich bin nicht...", wollte Link erklären, aber da war der Alte schon aus der Hütte verschwunden.

Schleichend folgte der alte Hausmeister Herr Hopfdingen den Weg, klammerte sich an den Krückstock, der ächzend und raspelnd in den alten Burggängen widerhallte. Ein schiefes, müdes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, denn er humpelte zielstrebig zu seinem kleinen Zimmer, wo er sich ausruhend in den breiten Sessel sacken lassen konnte. Und noch mehr freute sich der Alte auf seine Pfeife mit dem besten Kraut in Hyrule, selbstgezüchteter Strauchtabak... ein Genuss für die alte Nase und ein sinnliches Schwelgen für den müden Schädel.

Der zerriebene Krückstock schleifte mit lautem Getöse über den Boden, zimmerte einen groben Schatten an die steinerne Wand und doch wurde jener Schatten mit einem Zischen unterbrochen von weiteren kleinen Schatten, die in den Gängen hin und her huschten. Winzige Schatten seilten sich an den mit Kerzenschein erhellten Gängen hinauf, während ein dreistes Kichern ihren Tanz des Vergnügens begleitete. Und doch waren nirgends Besitzer jener Schatten, die lachend und kollernd über raues Gestein trampelten, Worte einer alten Dämonensprache aufzählend, garstig und dreckig.

Herr Hopfdingen blickte sich erschrocken um, sah kleine, unzählige Boten des Wahnsinns, denn sie lachten irrsinnig, selbstherrlich in den verschiedensten Halbtönen, die die Instrumente in Hyrule von sich geben konnten. Zitternd krallte er sich an den hölzernen Krückstock, blieb auf den überlasteten, verschrumpelten Füßen stehen, während seine knorrigen, mit Gichtknoten versehenen Finger klapprig um den Holzstab schabten. Ein auffälliger Ring an seiner rechten Hand klapperte.

Dämonen in der geachteten Ritterschule?

„Wer ist da", rief er hinein in das unendliche Schwarz vor seiner Nase, wagte sich vorsichtig mit dem Stab und einer Fackel nach vorne und sah erneut kichernde Schatten an den kahlen Wänden entlang hüpfen. Einmal mehr rufend. Einmal mehr dämonisch und schauerlich in ihrer mit der Pest des Bösen umwucherten Sprache flüsternd.

Humpelnd bewegte er sich weiter, verfolgt und manipuliert von den Biestern mit ihren kindlichen, schiefen Stimmen, die nach Blut gierten. Geleitet von Vergessenem. Geleitet von Todgeglaubten.

Nur wenige Sekunden, die in der alten Welt Hyrule so langsam dahintickten, vergingen.

Der alte Hausmeister wanderte kraxelnd durch Dunkelheit, vielleicht zu neugierig über das, was ihn erwartete, oder weil er vielleicht dem Schicksal zu sehr vertraute... Geführt von den lichtblinden Dämonen, versagten nun auch seine Augen und etwas Mächtigeres als die einfachen Dämonen selber, trug ihn hinein in den Bannkreis alter Lebensbestandteile, in den heimlichen Teufelszirkel, der geschmiedet für nichtsehende Augen, dort zusammenfand, wo gerade die Lichtblindgeborenen Zutritt hatten.

Tapsend erreichte der Alte, sich auf dem Krückstock abstützend eine unechte, nichtexistenzielle Steintreppe hinab. Doch der Ort, welcher sich im Jetzt preisgab, würde für viele fremde Augen nicht einmal mit einem Blick erfahrbar sein.

Eine alte, in dunklem Rauch gekleidete Halle gab sich dem humpelnden Hopfdingen preis, auf Wegen, die er nicht beschreiben, nicht erinnern und niemanden mitteilen konnte, denn die vielen Lichtblinden in dem hohen Gewölbe begehrten Blut, egal ob alt oder jung, sie begehrten die wohl kostbarste und reinste Substanz des Lebens. Dickes, treues Blut...

Noch immer tanzten zänkische Schatten an den Wänden, wurden gestaltharter mit jedem Schritt hinein in den schier nebulösen Webstoff des Bösen...

Die lebenserfahrenen Augen des Greis erfuhren neuen Glanz und Schimmer, neue Wissbegierigkeit, dort, wo Überraschungen nicht mehr ihren Zweck erfüllten. Näher und näher tastete sich der Hausmeister der Schule voran, fühlte sich angezogen und gleichzeitig auf die dümmste Art und Weise übermütig und doch gab es kein Zurück, denn das Unbekannte zog fest an seinem Herzensgrundstein.

Als die groben, zischenden Schatten ihren Reigen beendeten, sich verbargen in noch größeren Denkmälern der Begierde und Lust nach Macht, flüsterte der Nebel sein Abschiedslied, bewegte sich leise raschelnd hinaus und wurde von milden, kühlen Luftschüben verbannt. Viele Personen gekleidet in dunklen Kutten verbargen sich vor dem Antlitz Hopfdingens in den unterirdischen Gefilden, die seit Jahrhunderten in der Schule niemand mehr betreten hatte.

Suchend verbarg sich der Alte hinter einer langen Standsäule, sich seiner selbst so übersicher, nicht gesehen zu werden, obwohl die Augen der Finsternis seiner schon lange bezeugt hatten.

Eine starke, feste Stimme, lärmend, ungenüsslich und bitter zischte sie aus dem Inneren des Kreises, ertönte zuerst. Und niemand wagte zu reden, jeder verbat sich den Ton angesichts jener morbiden, fauchenden Erhebung von tiefgelegenen Stimmbändern.

„Die Schlüssel... besorgt die Schlüssel...", schallte es furchterregend. Ein Riss im Gewebe, ein Riss in der stehenden Luft hier unten, gewaltsam erfasst von dem bestialischen Lebewesen in der Mitte des Zirkels, bedeckt von dunklen Mänteln.

„Lord Chadarkna...", begann einer der Anwesenden und erfüllt die Luft mit Angst und leisem Flehen, denn sein Meister spürte sofort, wie fraglich und unüberwindbar diese Aufgabe zu sein schien. „... die Schlüssel, die ihr sucht. Die Schlüssel, die wir suchen, sind nicht auffindbar...", endete einer der Schurken in den Mänteln.

„Sprich mir nicht diese Unwissenheit zu..." Leise erklang die flüsternde Stimme. „...Aß...", endete jene Stimme zischend. Und derjenige, der die Stimme erst erhoben hatte, brach schlagartig zu seinen Füßen, vibrierte angesichts einer teuflischen, dunkeln Magie, die sich schon viele lebende und auch unsterbliche Opfer gesucht hatte.

„Aber man wird sich uns in den Weg stellen, Lord Chadarkna." Ein heftiger Windstoß erfolgte und die flüsternde Kreatur in der Mitte des Zirkels haschte mit teuflischen Augen, die jegliche Farben der Gesetze in sich verbargen, umher.

„Nicht mehr...", sprach jener langsam. „... denn auch Helden... sind nur... Sterbliche..." Jedes einzelne Wort erklang stoßweise und genießend aus einem vernarbten Schandmund.

„Der Held ohne Gesicht... ohne Hoffnung, kann seiner selbst nicht mehr gerecht werden... denn seine Stunden... in der Gegenwart... in der Vergangenheit... und der... Zukunft... sind gezählt..." Erneut zischendes, beißendes Gezeter drang tief aus einer mit Staub der Vergessenheit belegten Kehle.

„Und die Prinzessin des Schicksals? Sie wird wissen, denn sie hat das zweite Gesicht."

„Schweig", erklang es morbid aus dem Rachen des Chadarkna. „Denn auch sie wird nicht mehr der Aufgabe... gerecht... welche Destinia ihr auferlegte..." Stolz flatterte der schwarze Umhang des Oberhaupts um den kräftig gebauten Körper.

„Die Wirklichkeit gehorcht nur mir... und diese Monarchie gehört... schon lange... uns", drang seine versenkte, bodenlose Stimme umher. „Doch nun sollten wir..." Laut hechelnd holte er Luft und schien sich an dem Einatmen von verbrauchter, abgestandener Luft zu erlaben. „... wir... den Gast begrüßen, den... Destinia... uns schickte..."

Und Augen erfüllt mit sonnenverbrannten, tiefroten, galligen und dunklen Splittern in der Regenbogenhaut wanden sich dem hinter einer Säule verborgenen Hopfdingen zu, der seinen Krückstock fest umkrallt, nur zurück stolperte und sofort, mit aufgerissenen Augen die alten Steinstufen hinaufhastete. Seine alten Beine bewegten sich so schnell wie er nur irgend konnte. Der Holzstab fest in der Hand erfüllte den Dienst eines dritten Beines schwerfällig. Schleppend erreichte der Greis den alten Gang, in welcher vorher so zahlreich die Boten der Nacht tanzten, die kleinen Dämonen ohne Gesicht.

Angst und Schock in den lebenserfahrenen Augen trampelte der Alte weiter und weiter, spürte und hörte hinter sich seine gefährlichen Verfolger, spürte das brausende Hecheln und angsteintrichternde Rascheln todbringender Kreaturen aus der dunklen Zeit Hyrules.

Newhead, der einzige Name der ihm in dem Augenblick einfiel... Newhead... er musste zu ihm, ihm mitteilen, noch bevor die Dunkelsten der Gequälten ihn einholten, bevor ein Bündnis gegen die bestehende Monarchie ihre Ziele durchsetzen konnten. Aber von welchen Schlüsseln sprachen sie? Und warum waren die Stunden der Helden gezählt?

Kriechend, sich mühsam mit der Gehhilfe über den Steinboden zerrend, erreichte der Alte die Latrinen der Knaben, als er mit einem heftigen Stoß gegen die alte Holztür bretterte, erfasst von zahlreichen dunklen Sehnen, gespannt von denjenigen, die noch immer über schwarze Magie wachen mussten. Stupides Lachen, wahnsinniges Giften und Schnalzen von absurden, teilweise aufgeschnittenen Zungen hinter ihm. Gelächter und Mordlust...

Die verrostete Tür zu den Jungenaborten knallte laut dröhnend aus den Angeln in Richtung der weißgeputzten Waschbecken und noch ohrenbetäubender war der Ton, als jene aufgrund des harten Aufpralls zerlegt wurde und sich die durchlöcherten, angefressenen Holzsplitter in alle Richtungen verteilten.

Die schwarzen Sehnen, ähnlich der lustvollen, giftigsten Schlangensorte aus der Vorzeit, wanden sich schmerzhaft um die Gelenke des Greis', gruben sich tiefer, saugten von dem alten Blut, labten sich an der Energie des Lebens, welche litt, welche sich ängstigte. Sie richteten den geschockten, erstarrten alten Körper hinauf, hielten den mittlerweile bewusstlosen Hylianer krankhaft gierend in die Höhe, wanden sich tiefer hinein in Fleisch, zerbarsten alte, dünne Knochen, rissen an Venen, saugten an dickflüssigem Blut, pechschwarzer und falber Galle, tranken von Wasser und dem letzten Hauch Leben in einem gerichteten Körper.

Zischend wand sich ein Geschöpf des Bösen näher, blickte leckend und befriedigt hinauf und doch hatte es noch nicht genug. Der Ring an Hopfdingens rechtem Daumen purzelte zu Boden und wurde von der Kreatur der Nacht grölend geraubt.

Plötzlich schossen messerscharfe Klingen aus Finsternis durch den leblosen Körper, stießen den Rest Leben aus dem Greis, sanken tiefer. Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen, bedeckte die gesäuberten Becken, verteilte sich tropfend auf dem Boden, als die Klingen aus Bosheit stoppten und auch das Geschöpf erfasst wurde von einem Webstoff aus klirrender Dunkelheit, und mit jener Schwärze in eine tiefere, unwirklichere überging.

Der Greis Hopfdingen hing leblos und unsäglich zugerichtet an der rauen Decke, die Augen ausgerissen, der Mund zerfetzt, der Körper gerissen in viele Stücke, und der Krückstock, gerade noch umklammert landete krachend, einen Laut nur für den Jungen mit der tiefsten Muteigenschaft im Herzen produzierend zu Boden. Ein Klacken, welches sich spärlich von dem herabsegelnden Blut abhob. Ein Klack, tief vergraben in den Träumen eines besonderen Jungen. Erneut ein Klack...

Schweißgebadet und mit hetzendem Puls wachte Link aus seinen leidenserfüllten Träumen. Er atmete so laut, dass er das Gefühl hatte, seit Minuten keinen Luftzug mehr genossen zu haben. Hastig richtete er sich auf, stolperte aus dem zerwühlten Bett, sank verletzlich in die Knie und blickte zitternd an die Kuckucksuhr...

Sein Triforcefragment brannte glühend und schickte eine Woge Energie in den dunklen Raum...

Derweil rieb sich ein bierfassartiger Junge, knapp fünfzehn Jahre alt und schon so viel Fett rings um seinen kindlichen Körper, dass es für zehn Leben ausreichen könnte, den trockenen Schlafsand aus den Augen. Gähnend tapste er mit einer verstaubten Öllampe durch die Gänge und spielte an dem vergilbten Nachthemd um seine breite, aufgedunsene Gestalt. Sein Name war Mondrik Heagen, und er war nur hier an dieser namhaften Ritterschule, weil es sein Vater verlangte und es die Gesetze des untersten Adels ihm bestimmten. Er machte sich nicht viel aus Schwertern und dem Kampf an sich. Nein, er hasste es. Er fürchtete es... und er hoffte auf ein baldiges Ende dieser verdammten Schule, wo er ständig versagte.

Seine Blase drückte und daher wandelte er durch die Gänge, noch zu müde um einige getrocknete Blutspuren auf dem kalten Steinboden zu bemerken.

Doch als der Jugendliche gähnend und seufzend in den Toilettensaal eintrat, war nichts wie es sein sollte. Wie gewöhnlich stellte er die Öllampe auf ein kleines Regal direkt neben dem Eingang, wo gewöhnlich grobe Handtücher lagen. Mit halbzugekniffenen Augen tapste er durch eine am Boden sich ansammelnde Flüssigkeit, auf die er nicht achtete. Denn schon immer waren die Toiletten überflutet, schon immer musste man die Stiefel oder Pantoffeln nach dem Benutzen dieses Ortes reinigen.

Still und leise tapste Mondrik weiter, und wanderte schlaftrunken zu einem Waschbecken. Auf halbem Weg tropfte etwas Flüssigkeit auf seinen dunkelhaarigen Schopf, und der wärmende Schein der Öllampe flatterte zu ihm hinüber. Unbeholfen und etwas schmieriges auf seinem Haar bemerkend, wischte er es sich vom Kopf, blickte nur kurz auf seine Hand und sah eine schwarze Substanz auf seiner Handfläche entlang laufen. Zunächst war es noch Verwunderung, die der junge Heagen verspürte, als er die Flüssigkeit in seinen Fingerspitzen zerrieb, als weitere Tropfen des dunklen Wassers auf sein Haupt niedergingen. Tropf. Tropf.

Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass das Tropfen, die kleinen Platschgeräusche, nicht nur von den undichten Ventilen, von den verrosteten Wasserhähnen stammen konnte.

Langsam wanderten seine neugierigen Augen in die Höhe, blieben weit aufgerissen an einem großen Punkt an der Decke haften.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein markerschütternder Schrei die nächtliche Stille in der Ritterschule. Ein lautes Wimmern ging in der Toilette umher, dort, wo der Hausmeister Hopfdingen mit aufgeschnitztem Körper, tot und zugerichtet, an der Decke hing...

Will wurde in dem Moment von einem aufgeregten Link, der vorher einen Lederhandschuh über die energiegeladene linke Hand gezogen hatte, schäbig und gemein gerüttelt. „Wach endlich auf, Will!", sagte Link energisch und fauchte irgendetwas in das rechte Hylianerohr seines Mitbewohners.

„Was'n los", murrte der Jugendliche und schob frustriert und schwachwerdend die warme Decke über den Schädel, ignorierte den aufgeregten Kerl in dem Raum, und wollte wieder genüsslich in die Traumwelt abgleiten.

„Verdammt noch mal, Will", fauchte Link. „Steh' auf. Draußen in den Gängen stimmt was nicht!" Und das rechte Augenlid des jungen Laundrys hob sich auffallend langsam, als wollte er es nicht verstehen. Sachte richtete er sich auf und glitt in seine warmen Hausschuhe.

Link wühlte aufgebracht in seinen Haaren herum, spürte geradezu Gefahr in der Luft, denn das erste Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit erglomm das Fragment des Mutes auf seinem Handrücken. Dann weitere Geräusche vom Flur.

Hastend zogen die Jugendlichen sich die schwarzen Tuniken über, und Link streifte vorsorglich sein einfaches Schwert über den Rücken.

„Wozu das denn", fragte William beiläufig.

„Sicher ist sicher. Ich habe keine Lust auf unliebsame Überraschungen", sagte Link kühl und öffnete geduldig und ruhig die Tür nach draußen. Will zuckte nur verdächtig mit den Schultern und hatte keine Lust den geheimnisumwitterten Helden erneut wie einen pubertären Pickel auszuquetschen. Aber die Gänge waren noch dunkel und nur ein klägliches Wimmern durchbrach die stehende Ruhe in der Nacht. Ein Wimmern, welches ähnlich einem weinenden Poltergeist aus den Abgründen Hyrules herrührte. Schluchzend. Jammernd.

„Was mag das sein", flüsterte William, bedacht hinter Link zu laufen. Er hatte nicht den Hang dazu, seinen Mut hier einer gefährlichen Probe zu unterziehen, also... schlich er mit großen, ängstlichen Augen hinter einem übermutigen Link hinterher.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall elfisch..."

„Bist du bescheuert? Warum sollte es nicht elfisch sein", brachte der junge Laundry gaffend hervor und trat einen Meter zurück. Aber Link schwieg und trat hinein in die Schwärze, dort, wo selbst die letzten Fackeln heruntergebrannt waren.

Näher und näher kam er dem rasselnden, jammerndem Geräusch, näher und näher stapfte er an die alten, schäbigen Toiletten heran. Das Wimmern wurde lauter und schockte den mit den Nerven fertigen Will, der sich halb hinter Link versteckte.

Sachte und neugierig trat Link mit gezogenen Schwert in den Raum, fand einen weinenden Knaben auf dem mit rosa Wasser überschwemmten Boden hocken.

„Hey, was ist denn los", murmelte Link und trat gemächlich an den Kerl heran, der plötzlich zu einem Schrei ansetzte, als Link mit einem Platsch durch die Pfützen näher tapste. Der Bursche auf dem wasserüberströmten Boden wand sich dann hastig zu ihm und tat nichts anderes als mit einem zitternden Arm in die Höhe zu zeigen. Langsam folgte Link dem Weg durch die Luft mit seinen tiefblauen Augen, die hier in den wenig beleuchteten Latrinen so dunkel schillerten. Entsetzt blieb sein Blick am Gewölbe haften, empfand Ekel, Mitleid angesichts des leblosen Hopfdingen an der rauen Gewölbedecke und eine Form von Hass gegenüber der Kreatur, die einen Hylianer so schändlich zugerichtet hatte. Link kannte einst jemanden, der genauso wütete, sich genauso an aufgerissenem Fleisch, an geronnenem Blut und zerstörten Seelen labte. Er erinnerte kurz und schmerzerfüllt die Leiden des Zeitkriegs, die niemand so gesehen hatte wie er.

Grob packte er den anderen Kerl und sagte mit markanter Heldenstimme: „Raus hier!" Zitternd und winselnd trat Mondrik Heagen hinaus in Begleitung von Link, der ohne weiteres an William gerichtet sagte: „Hol' Sir Newhead, oder eine andere Lehrkraft." William wollte gerade anfangen Fragen zu stellen, als Link ihn messerscharf zu nagelte: „Jemand wurde umgebracht. Sofort", fauchte er, worauf William trotzig durch die Gänge tapste.

Als der junge Laundry mit einem mürrischen Sir Newhead wiederkam, der gerade aus seinen tiefsten Schlummern gerissen wurde, hatte Link den geschockten Jugendlichen mit Namen Mondrik schon über den gesamten Vorfall ausgefragt.

Genervt und mit mieser Laune trat Newhead näher und hatte sich bloß ein langes Hemd ohne Gürtel oder anderen unnötigen Kram übergezogen. „Ich hoffe, es gibt einen Grund, dass ihr mich aus meinem Schlaf gerissen habt, ihr Nervenzwerge...", maulte er und blickte in des tränenüberströmte, geschockte Gesicht des jungen Mondrik Heagen und dann in das entschlossene des Helden der Zeit.

„Link", sagte Newhead und funkelte mit seinen undefinierbaren Augen umher. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Seht selbst", entgegnete Link kühl und deutete mit einem Finger auf den halbzerfetzten Eingang der Latrinen.

Sofort schritt Newhead, noch immer schlaftrunken und mit verzerrten Gesichtszügen, in den bluttriefenden Raum, wo nur eine kleine Öllampe für Licht und Wärme sorgen konnte. „Bei der Göttinnenmutter Destinia! Ausgerechnet heute an der Tagesundnachtgleiche!", brüllte es aus seinem Mund und kam sogleich wieder mit seinen durchnässten Pantoffeln aus dem Raum gestürmt.

„Wer von euch war zuerst hier?", sagte er laut und blickte seine Ruhe bewahrend durch die dunklen Gänge, vielleicht um der Sicherheit willen, denn immer noch könnte sich der Angreifer hier irgendwo verstecken.

„I-ich...", sagte Mondrik Heagen.

„Und hast du irgendwen gesehen", ergänzte die Lehrkraft.

„N-ein...", wimmerte er.

Gerade in dem Augenblick ging ein kleines, unmerkliches Zischen durch den Gang. Instinktiv griff Link nach dem lederartigen Heft seines Schwertes. Die Klinge horizontal in die Höhe gehalten sagte er gefasst, die bleichen Gesichter der anderen ignorierend. „Wir werden beobachtet." Trocken und mit kühler Haltung lief der unbekannte Heroe direkt hinein in die Dunkelheit.

„Link! Warte", rief Will, der genauso wie andere das fremde, klirrende Zischen in der Nacht nicht bemerkt hatte. „Link", rief er, aber der rätselhafte Jugendliche folgte ohne Gegenwehr der Anziehungskraft des Bösen, das sich immer wieder in sein Leben einmischen würde. Denn es war sein Schicksal, seine unzweifelhafte Bestimmung...

Gerade als William Laundry seinem Mitbewohner folgen wollte, packte Newhead ihn am Arm. „Lass' ihn. Er tut das Richtige." Ungläubig musterte William den Lehrer im Allerlei- Training und starrte im Anschluss nachdenklich in die Schwärze der Nacht.

„Wir müssen jetzt zunächst den Direktor verständigen und infolge dessen die Friedenswachenden, die kleine Gesellschaft für Morde und Regierungsangelegenheiten, die den Fall untersuchen." Damit packte Newhead den jungen Laundry an seinen Oberarmen und sagte nachdrücklich: „Verständige sofort Viktor."

Auch Will nahm die Beine unter die Arme. Und Newhead befragte alsdann ruhig und die Fassung behaltend den geschockten Mondrik Heagen.

Link hetzte währenddessen mit gezücktem Schwert durch den leeren, finsteren Flur, ständig verfolgt von einem beißenden Zischen. Zisch... Zisch... An einer Kreuzung blieb der Heroe stehen, funkelte mit seinen Instinkten durch die Schwärze, behielt seine Entschlossenheit bei, auch wenn sein Herz kochend und hitzig das Blut in seine Venen presste und ihm unweigerlich der Schweiß über die Stirn trat.

Das Zischen wetterte mit unglaublichem Reiz durch die Gänge, als wollte es Link herausfordern, ihn gerade zu befehlen, ihm zu folgen... und er wusste zielsicher um diese Sorte von Dämonen, einer niedrigen Klasse von Moblins, die er immer Insekten nannte. Weil sie zum einen beinahe aussahen, wie größere, mutierte, schleimige Heuschrecken und zum anderen sich verhielten wie Krabbeltiere. Ständig spionierten sie alles aus, auf der Suche nach Fressen und einen anderen Zeitvertreib als fressen und sich fortpflanzen hatten diese dummen Kreaturen nicht. Zudem dienten sie aus Angst davor gefressen zu werden, meist höhergestellten Moblins, im Austausch von Schutz und Immunität.

Link nahm den Gang rechts und hoffte, dieses Biest zu erwischen, bevor es sich heimlich und jegliche Spuren verwischend, davonstahl.

William klopfte derweil mit umgedrehten Magen an der hohen Tür in das selbstherrliche, luxuriöse Büro des Direktors. Er klopfte immer wieder und doch öffnete niemand die Tür, geschweige denn dröhnte eine Antwort aus dem großen Maul Viktors. Nanu? War der Direktor, der doch immer auf seinem Posten sein sollte, nicht hier? Wenn ja, wo war er?

In dem Moment spürte William eine vom Kampf gezeichnete Hand auf seiner Schulter. Mit heftigem Schrei sauste der Jugendliche herum und sah das ernste Gesicht seines Mitbewohners vor ihm. „Heilige Scheiße. Link, du Hornochse, musst du mich so erschrecken", fauchte Will und drohte dem Heroen mit der Faust. Verschmitzt sah Link drein und wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn. „Sorry. Ist denn der Direx nicht da?"

„Nein, wohl nicht. Und wo bei Farores göttlichem Mut warst du?"

„Ich bin bloß einer Spur nachgegangen, aber ich habe sie verloren...", sagte Link, nahm sich die Fackel von der Wand und leuchtete dem Weg. „Wir sollten wieder zu Newhead gehen."

„Okay, wenn du mir vorher sagst, was genau du verfolgt hast." Link biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe.

„Also...", fing er an und wollte Will irgendwie schonen und ihm nicht mitteilen, dass erneut ein Moblin durch die begnadete Ritterschule hüpfte, ohne dass ein Ritter Hyrules das hätte verhindern können.

„Sag' schon", murmelte der Jugendliche und boxte Link scherzhaft an seinen Arm.

Link griff sich an seine Schläfen, fühlte schon wieder ein Stechen im Schädel, wohl nur, weil er dem Bösen erneut auf den Grund gehen wollte und ihm irgendetwas verbat, sich einzumischen.

„Da war...", fing er an und lehnte sich an die unebene Backsteinwand. Ein Ziepen zog sich durch sein Genick, wanderte weiter nach vorne zu seiner Kehle und rüttelte krampfhaft an seiner Atmung. Will ließ währenddessen den Kopf schief hängen und sagte: „Du siehst blass aus", stellte er fest. Link nickte bloß und kramte das Heilmittel von Zelda hervor. Ein kleiner Tropfen der silbrigen Substanz würde ausreichen, würde helfen. Edel und kostbar formte sich ein kleiner Schluck des Heilmittels auf der Hand des Heroen. Wie eine Perle aus Tränensubstanz, wie Spiegelwachs, die magische Substanz von der die Alten immer sprachen, wenn sie Pforten hinter Spiegel und Raum betraten und dort einem anderen Volk die Treue schworen.

„Was ist das denn? Die Tränen der Nayru?"

„Weiß nicht, wie man es nennt. Aber es ist ein sehr starkes Heilmittel", sagte Link schwächlich.

„Sieht aber so aus, wie die Tränen der Nayru. Mein Vater erzählte immer, dass Großmutter einst diese Substanz hergestellt hätte. Und die Tränen der Nayru sind, so weit ich weiß, ein teures, silbriges Heilmittel."

„Deine Großmutter?" Überrascht lugte Link in den wissenden, grinsenden Ausdruck auf Wills Gesicht. „Sie war so was wie eine Hexe, zumindest haben die Leute sie immer so genannt. Manche meinten auch, sie wäre nur eine schlaue Kräuterfrau gewesen. Aber Lilly, mein durchgeknalltes Schwesterlein, soll ihre Fähigkeiten geerbt haben."

Link schluckte die kleine Perle herunter, bevor diese ganz und gar zu einem kleinen Kristall erstarrte und sagte leise, spürend, wie ein magischer Heilungsprozess sich über seine Kehle legte und den Herzrhythmus in letzter Instanz verlangsamte: „Wir sollten wieder zu den Latrinen gehen..."

„Richtig", meinte Will und lief nachdenklich hinter Link her. Erneut eine Sache, die der junge Laundry nicht kapierte. Wie um Alles in der Welt war Link an ein solch teures Heilmittel gekommen und wozu brauchte er es? Denn er wusste, dass sich seine gewitzte Großmutter mit dem Heilmittel mehr als ein luxuriöses Leben hatte leisten können...

Als die beiden Jugendlichen erneut an den Ort des Schreckens gelangten, waren bereits viele Schaulustige anwesend, die ab und an versuchten einen Blick in das stinkende, schwarze Gewölbe zu wagen, nur um Neugier und Wissbegierigkeit zu befriedigen. Einige Schüler standen gaffend mit ihren schilffarbenen Nachthemden neben den Lehrern, die heftig und beinahe streitend diskutierten. Noch immer war der Direktor nirgends aufzufinden und so beratschlagten der halbseitiggelähmte Aschwheel, eine junge Gerudo mit kurzgeschorenem feurigen Haar, Newhead und der kleine Zwergprofessor Twerckfuss über die Vorkommnisse.

„William Laundry, wo ist denn der Direktor", sagte Aschwheel belehrend und blickte dann misstrauisch zu dem jungen Link, der todernst zu dem Toiletteneingang schaute.

„Das wissen wir nicht... er war nicht in seinem Büro."

„Wo bei Dins Feuer ist dieses Arschloch abgeblieben", zürnte Newhead und lief zähneknirschend auf und ab. „Und so was nennt sich Direktor!" Einmal mehr kochte der unerkannte Schwindler angesichts des Pflichtversagens des eingebildeten Ekels und des Hurensohns Viktor. „Amüsiert der sich wieder", platzte es aus seinem wütenden Mund.

Misstrauisch blickte nun auch Link auf und verfolgte die Zornesspuren in den undefinierbaren Augen, die ihm so bekannt vorkamen. Gerade in dem Augenblick ging ihm das einsichtige, helle Licht auf. Scheiße, dachte Link, dass ist doch...

Ein eher ungewolltes Grinsen kam dem jungen Heroen über die Lippen. Das war Schwindler, aber wie? Wieso hatte er ein so ungeschundenes, reines Gesicht ohne die gesamten Narben? Und wo waren die zwei fehlenden Finger an seiner rechten Hand? Wieso war er so... gepflegt... ganz und gar nicht, wie der Kerl, der zusammen mit ihm in einer stinkenden Zelle saß...

Sich gar nicht richtig zusammenreißend, stemmte sich Link an die Wand und grinste verdächtig in das Gesicht des Lehrers Newhead. Er fühlte sich irgendwie dankbar, dass Schwindler hier war, dankbar für das Schicksal, oder dankbar gegenüber der Person, die hinter der ansehnlichen Maskerade von Nicholas steckte...

Gerade in dem Moment stapften mit Eisen beschlagene Stiefel selbstgerecht durch die Gänge und Sir Viktor kam gekleidet in seiner Rüstung aus der Dunkelheit hergeschlichen. Er stach aus der Menge Schüler und Lehrer heraus, nicht nur durch sein Aussehen, vielleicht auch durch die Überheblichkeit in seinen giftigen Augen.

„Was macht ihr Würmer denn alle hier?" Denn noch schien er bloß die vielen gaffenden Schüler bemerkt zu haben. Sein selbstsicherer Blick wanderte durch die Runde. „Wollt ihr alle Strafarbeiten auf dem Hals haben. Abmarsch", zankte er, machte wieder ausnutzenden Gebrauch von seiner Vormachtstellung. Brummend traten die meisten Jugendlichen wieder von dannen. Lediglich Link, William und der ungeschickte Mondrik Heagen blieben angewurzelt stehen.

„Was ist denn noch", murrte der Kerl und roch ein wenig nach verbranntem Alkohol, gemischt mit frischverarbeiteten Lederriemen. „Gibt's einen Grund für euren Auflauf hier", sagte er belustigt und bemerkte jetzt erst das zertrümmerte Tor zu den Knabentoiletten.

„Viktor, in den Latrinen ist schreckliches geschehen. Der Hausmeister Herr Hopfdingen wurde darin... wie ein Lamm zugerichtet und aufgehängt." Ungläubig und amüsiert trat Viktor in eine Pfütze Regenwasser, die sich vor den Toiletten sammelte. „Der war sowieso schon zu alt, um nicht sofort vom Stängel zu fallen. Wurde Zeit, dass ihn mal jemand von seinem kränklichen Dasein erlöst." Und zu allem Überfluss lachte der Direktor noch.

Und nun war es Link, der vor Zorn kochte. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Viktor selbst für das Unheil verantwortlich war. Dieser Kerl, der keinerlei Achtung vor dem Leben hatte.

Kurz verschwand der Ritter in den schäbigen, blutüberlaufenen Aborten und kam mit wahnsinnigem Gelächter wieder. „Wer das auch immer bewerkstelligt hat, scheint ja wahrhaft Ahnung vom Töten zu haben."

„Was seid Ihr doch krank, Viktor", sagte Aschwheel ruhig und humpelte auf seiner intakten Körperseite weiter. „Ich werde versuchen, die Friedenswachenden zu verständigen." Damit war Lord Aschwheel verschwunden. Und nur Newhead, der sich bisher immer wieder auf die Zunge gebissen hatte, nur, um nicht plötzlich diesen verlogenen Viktor zu hylianischen Rührei zu zerschlagen oder ihm die dreckiggelben Zähne aus dem großen Schandmaul herauszuprügeln.

„Solltet Ihr nicht auf schnellstem Wege die Prinzessin oder den König verständigen", sagte Newhead spitzfindig und unterließ es dem kranken Blick des Direktors zu begegnen.

„Warum? Um aus dieser Sache ein Drama zu machen? Am besten wir begraben den Alten neben dem Komposthaufen, da fällt er wenigstens nicht auf. Und wir wollen doch die hübsche, armselige Prinzessin nicht aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf reißen. Es könnte ihrem schönen Gesicht schaden, wenn sie eine Leiche sieht."

„Das reicht jetzt", entkam es den bisher versiegelten Lippen des jungen Heroen, der sich das hässliche Theater von Viktor lange genug angehört hatte. „Wagt es nicht, den Namen der Prinzessin in den Schmutz zu ziehen", fauchte Link und trat beinahe todesmutig und den Kopf verlierend vor Viktor. Bereits den Griff seines Schwertes umklammert, spürte Link einen heftigen Klaps von Newhead auf seinem blonden Hinterkopf. Überrascht wanderten Links Augen zu den undefinierbaren des unerkannten Schwindlers, der nur langsam und warnend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was willst du eigentlich, Heldchen? Deine hochgelobte Prinzessin verteidigen", zischte Viktor und hob drohend einen Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Verschwinde auf dein Quartier, oder sonst darfst du den gesamten nächsten Monat die Latrinen säubern." Und Viktors eisiger Blick huschte wie ein Blitzgewitter von Link zu William und zu dem wehrlosen, kleinen Mondrik Heagen. Seine Zähne aus Wut knirschend drehte sich Link um und folgte seinem Mitbewohner und dem kleinen Mondrik Heagen hinauf in das Stockwerk für die Fünfzehnjährigen.

Als Link mit William in dem Zimmer stand, hatte der junge Held als erstes nichts Besseres zu tun, seine mit Magie aufgeladene linke Faust in die Wand neben seinem Bett zu schlagen, sodass ein wenig Putz bröckelte. Bei Farore, war er vielleicht wütend. Nicht auf Viktor, sagen wir nicht nur. Sein eigentlicher Zorn ging gegen sich selbst, weil er nicht verhindern konnte, dass der gute, alte Hopfdingen noch ehe er ihn besser kennen lernen konnte, wie von Tieren zerfetzt, wie auf der Schlachtbank zugerichtet wurde... Er war ein Held. Und Helden hatten ihre Pflichten gegenüber dem Leben, den Unschuldigen. Erneut hatte er versagt, obwohl dieses Versagen seinem Titel nicht gerecht wurde. Ein Mord, direkt vor seinen Augen, ausgeführt von Kreaturen der Nacht, dem Abschaum Hyrules.

„Ja, sag mal, spinnst du denn", wetterte Will, der hastig zu der eingekerbten Stelle in der Wand hinübersprang und ungläubig den soeben geschlagenen Hohlraum fixierte.

Will kratzte sich am Kopf und musterte mit den größten grünen Augen überhaupt die Stelle. „Wie hast du das denn angestellt?" Neugierig krallte sich der junge Laundry die linke im Handschuh verpackte Hand des unbekannten Heroen und starrte diese noch ungläubiger an als das Loch in der Wand von vorhin.

„Was ist denn", maulte der Held und zog den Arm weg.

„Unglaublich, keine Verletzungen.", stellte er fest und sagte erfinderisch: „Du verfügst über Magie?"

Link zuckte mit den Schultern, fühlte sich schon wieder überfordert und ertappt. Er seufzte gelangweilt und ärgerte sich über seine eigene Hitzköpfigkeit.

„Ja, ein wenig", log Link. Denn eigentlich floss durch seinen Körper ein ziemlich großer Anteil einer geheiligten Magie, die das Triforcefragment als Schöpfer hatte. Aber auch ohne das Fragment war Link in Sachen Magie schon begabt, ohne es zu begreifen... und eines Tages sollte er herausfinden, dass es seine Ahnen waren, die ihm bereits einige magische Wurzeln beschieden hatten...

Nur kurz besann sich der einstige Kokiri auf einen kleinen Zwist in den alten Wäldern, den er gegen den ärgerlichsten Streitsuchenden überhaupt gewonnen hatte. Mido, der struppigste, arroganteste Kokiri überhaupt. Wenn Link es nicht besser wüsste, würde er eine nahe Verwandtschaft von Mido mit Viktor annehmen. Bis auf das Aussehen waren die beiden sich verflixt ähnlich, bedenke man die Tatsache, dass beide den armen Link auf den Kieker hatten.

In jenem kleinen Gefecht hatte der junge Link das erste Mal eine unbekannte, geheime Magie eingesetzt, damals, als ein warmer Frühlingstag vorüberzog und die Kokiri mit ihren grünen Badesachen in dem kleinen Teich im Dorf schwimmen gegangen waren. Der Alptraum überhaupt für Link, denn als einziger besaß er einen Nabel, etwas, was die Kokiri bei ihm witzig und seltsam fanden, noch seltsamer als die Tatsache, dass Link keine Feenbegleiterin hatte. Mido hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt so lange auf dem jungen Helden herumgetrampelt, ihn gereizt und provoziert, bis Link wütend auf Mido losgegangen war und nur einen magischen Schlag ausführte. Einen Schlag mit der linken Faust in Midos Sommersprossen übersehenes Gesicht. Doch dieser Schlag schon reichte aus, dass der Kokiri in eine schwere Bewusstlosigkeit fiel und in den nächsten Wochen einfach nicht aufwachte, bis man ihn zu dem heiligen Dekubaum brachte, der den Lebensgeist Midos neu entfachte.

Die nächsten Tage in Kokiri waren erfüllt von Leere und toten, anklagenden Blicken. Keiner, außer Saria wollte überhaupt mit Link reden... aus Angst vor seiner Ungewöhnlichkeit...

Will schüttelte mit den Händen fächerartig vor dem ansehnlichen Gesicht Links herum und fragte sich, wo denn der Gute mit seinen Gedankengängen abgeblieben war.

„Link, hallo? Bist du noch da?"

Mit den Augen rollend sah der Heroe auf. „Also, du hast ein wenig magische Fähigkeiten? Wow!", sagte Will. „Warum sagst du das denn jetzt erst?"

„Weil du nicht gefragt hast..." Und damit stand Link auf und lief zu seinem Schrank. Doch Will stürmte ihm augenblicklich hinterher. „Und was kannst du so alles", meinte er und seine grünen Augen leuchteten voller Erwartung.

Leicht verärgert drehte sich Link um: „Will, jetzt hör' doch mal."

„Jo, ich höre die ganze Zeit zu."

„Erstens habe ich nur ein kleines bisschen irgendeiner Fähigkeit. Zweitens kann ich nichts davon kontrollieren. Und drittens hat mich das nie interessiert. Das Schwertfechten reicht vollkommen aus. Also mach' bitte keinen Hehl draus, verstanden?"

Link mal wieder nicht für voll nehmend presste William seine vorlauten Lippen aneinander.

„Das bedeutet ja nicht, dass du nicht anfangen könntest, dich dafür zu interessieren", sagte der junge Laundry argumentierend.

„Aber ich brauche das einfach nicht."

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen. Vielleicht ist es dir irgendwann mal nütze."

„Ich bin aber bisher in den meisten Fällen gut ohne extra Magie zurechtgekommen", meinte Link. Recht hatte er, denn außer den Fähigkeiten der heiligen Feen in Hyrule und seiner aufgeladenen Wirbelattacke, hatte er nicht gerade zusätzliche Magie für notwendig befunden... in keinem Abenteuer. Sicher, ein wenig heilsame Magie hier, ein paar Flüche dort, aber das Schwert hatte bisher bei den Kämpfen einen viel wertvolleren Dienst erwiesen, als diese magische Energieverschwendung...

„Das heißt wiederum nicht, dass du in der Zukunft ohne Magie zurechtkommst. Und wenn dann der Tag kommt, wo du ein wenig Magie nötig gehabt hättest, dann bereust du deine Halsstarrigkeit irgendwann." Link zog seine Augenbrauen mürrisch nach oben.

„Hör' auf mich zu belehren, ich bin kein Kind mehr", murrte Link und kramte in seinen Sachen herum, schaute, ob alles noch an seinem rechtmäßigem Platz war. Will lachte laut auf. „Kein Kind mehr? Na ja, aber wir sind doch beide erst aus dem Kindsein herausgewachsen."

„Nicht ganz...", murmelte Link undeutlich und biss sich auf die Lippen. Welchen Sinn hätte es, dam jungen Laundry mitzuteilen, dass Link in irgendeiner Weise schon sieben Jahre älter war- zumindest auf der geistigen Ebene.

Er fuhr sich nachdenklich über das Kinn und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass in seinem Schrank etwas fehlte, aber im Grunde genommen war doch alles vorhanden.

„Sag' mal, das blonde Mädchen in unserem Zimmer, hat sie irgendetwas mitgenommen?"

„Nein, die Hübsche hat bloß an deiner grünen Tunika herumgefummelt." Leicht errötet sah Link zu Boden, als plötzlich jemand mit hetzenden Schlägen an die Tür klopfte.

„William, mach' die Tür auf. Ich bin's", schallte es außerhalb. Eine raue, kräftige Männerstimme. „Das ist mein Vater. Was will der denn?"

Als der junge Laundry die Tür öffnete, kam der Ritter in voller Montur hereingeplatzt. An einem durchnässten Umhang auf seinem Rücken tropfte pausenlos Wasser herunter. „Beim Triforce, muss denn in Hyrule um diese Jahreszeit immer der Himmelsgeist so viele Tränen weinen", schimpfte er, nahm den Umhang ab und schüttelte diesen aus. Sein erster Blick galt Will.

„Guten Morgen, mein Sohn."

„Hi, Dad. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Die Friedenswächter wurden verständigt und zu meinem Übel... alle aus den Federn geschmissen. Was musste ich mich auch auf diesen Job einlassen...", murrte er, gähnte und streckte seine breiten Arme auseinander. Erst in dem Augenblick schien er den anderen Jugendlichen im Zimmer zu bemerken. „Hallo, Link."

„Morgen", sagte dieser trocken. „Ihr seid bei den Friedenswachenden?"

„Genau", sagte der Mann. „Aber du kannst ruhig Lassario zu mir sagen."

„Okay, dann solltest du, Lassario, sofort zu den Toiletten eilen. Dort ist jemand abgeschlachtet worden", meinte Link beiläufig, tapste barfuss zu dem kalten Kamin, warf einige Holzscheitel hinein und versuchte mit einem Kohleanzünder ein wenig Wärme in das Quartier zu bringen. Aber Lassario grinste bloß und ließ sich hinter Link zufrieden auf dem Sofa nieder. Ohne Manieren landeten seine Dreckstiefel auf dem roten Bezug.

„Von da komme ich gerade. Einige Friedenswachenden untersuchen die Latrinen, verwahren den geschundenen Körper Hopfdingens und verfolgen jede Spur. Ich bin bloß hier, um euch beide noch einmal wegen dem Vorfall zu befragen", meinte er nüchtern.

„Vorfall", knurrte Link. „Das war kein Vorfall, das war Mord."

„Ja, du hast recht", sagte der Mann. „Aber Viktors Auffassung nach, und er hat einige mehr Stimmen in unserem Ministerium als ich oder ein anderer Ritter, war es nur ein Vorfall."

„Dieser verdammte Scheißkerl", fauchte Link. „Wie kann man bloß so wenig Achtung vor dem Leben haben. Prinzessin Zelda soll diesen Spinner endlich absetzen." Kopfschüttelnd pflanzte sich Link wieder auf sein Bett und blickte schwermütig hinaus in den Nebel. Die ganze Ritterschule war umhüllt mit den weißen Schwaden und es nieselte im Augenblick.

„Wie auch immer", begann William und setzte sich neben seinen Vater auf das Sofa. „Was genau willst du denn jetzt von uns wissen? Solltest du nicht Mondrik Heagen befragen, der hat den Hausmeister ja schließlich zuerst gefunden."

„Auch das habe ich schon erledigt. Der arme Knirps ist so geschockt, dass er keinen Ton mehr herausbekommt. Der ist alles andere als tapfer, entgegen seinem Vater. Heagen gilt als sehr weitsichtig und als ein schlauer Kopf unter den Reihen der Ritter. Seine strategischen Einfälle zeigen immer wieder ausgefuchste Brillanz, stolze Eigensinnigkeit und sind geprägt von einem stetigen Sieg. Es gibt keinen besseren für die Verteidigungspolitik unseres schönen Hyrule..." Ein tolles Grinsen zeigte sich auf Lassarios Gesicht. Und wie er grinsen konnte. Beinahe wuchernd zogen sich die Falten auf Lassarios Gesicht in alle Wege... Link fragte sich, ob das dem Manne sein liebsten Hobby war.

„Wie seid ihr beide eigentlich darauf gekommen mitten in der Nacht in den Gängen herumzugeistern. Ihr werdet ja nicht beide gleichzeitig den Drang gehabt haben, das stille Örtchen aufzusuchen."

„Link meinte, draußen in den Gängen stimmte was nicht", antwortete William und wanderte mit seinen stechenden, neckischen Augen zu dem unerkannten Helden. Dieser nickte nur und wand sich dann schläfrig mit dem Gesichtsfeld ab, zog die Decke halb über seinen Kopf und gähnte laut.

„Tatsächlich", sagte Lassario. „Woher wusstest du das?" Und Link wusste, dass der grinsende Ritter nicht locker lassen würde. Verständlich, denn es war sein Job, Informationen bezüglich des sogenannten Vorfalls einzuholen.

„Woher schon", murmelte Link beinahe belustigt unter seiner Zudecke hervor. „Ich habe draußen ein Geräusch gehört."

„Und dann seid ihr zwei Hohlköpfe einfach nach draußen gestürmt", meinte Lassario und wand sich streng zu seinem Sohn. „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du das nächste Mal ein wenig mehr deine Gehirnzellen einschaltest. Da draußen könnte wer weiß was gewesen sein. War es deine aberwitzige Idee der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen?"

„Also...", meinte Will und sah kindlich zu Boden. Link richtete sich rasch auf und sagte laut: „Nein, ich war es." Ein strenger, fast väterlicher Blick heftete sich auf den einstigen Kokiri. „Ist dir klar, dass du damit in einen großen Schlamassel hereingeraten könntest. Handle nicht so gedankenlos, Link."

„Was weißt du denn schon? Sollten wir etwa ein Auge zu machen, während auf den Gängen irgendwelche Dämonen entlang kriechen?" Der Held der Zeit sprang verärgert aus seinem Bett, sodass die Matratze quietschte.

„Dämonen?" Und der Ritter zog eine braune Augenbraue hoch. „Bist du dir da sicher."

„Ja, verdammt. Ich weiß genau..." Und Links Stimme wurde leiser mit jedem weiteren Wort, das über seine sonst so versiegelten Lippen gelangte. „... ganz genau... wie Moblins... zischen..."

Lassario verstummte als er den trübsinnigen Ausdruck auf dem ansehnlichen Knabengesicht bemerkte. „Na gut..." und der Ritter schwang seinen durchgeweichten Mantel wieder über den Rücken. „Ihr beide habt demnach nicht mehr erfahren, als nötig ist. Und William..." Damit trat der muskelbepackte Veteran zu seinem Sohn und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Ich möchte, dass du und dein Mitbewohner demnächst länger und gewissenhafter nachdenkt, bevor ihr euch in ein solches Abenteuer stürzt. In unserem schönen Hyrule scheint etwas im Gange zu sein und daher bewahrt Ruhe und Schweigen. Und nicht, dass ihr beide so übermütig seid und auf den Dreh kommt, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Das übernehmen die Friedenswächter. Außerdem wird der Unterrichtsbeginn auf morgen verschoben und ihr beide macht jetzt am besten wieder die Augen zu."

„Na gut, Vater", meinte Will und nickte. „Aber, wenn wir nun zufällig in irgendetwas hineingeraten und... so ganz unabsichtlich versteht sich... mitbekommen, was vor sich geht... dann", druckste Will herum und lugte hinterhältig in das grinsende Gesicht seines Vaters. „Dann... kann wohl niemand was dafür", setzte der Ritter hinzu. Er lief langsam gen Tür und meinte, bevor er dahinter verschwand. „Aber erzähl' bloß deiner Mutter nichts davon, sonst jagt sie mich zur Hölle." Damit ließ William einen lauten Lacher los und hüpfte knarrend auf sein Bett. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Link zuckte bloß ratlos mit den Schultern. Lassario Laundry schien genauso ausgefuchst und im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes fidel zu sein wie William.

Die beiden Jugendlichen hauten sich wieder lässig in ihre Federbetten und waren einander einig, die Geschehnisse der Nacht für den Auenblick zu vergessen. Denn die nächsten Tage würden sich die jungen Kerle ihre Mäuler an der Schule noch genug an diesem Thema zerfetzen.

Als sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont regten und den schleichenden, bitteren Nebel der Nacht verscheuchen wollten waren sowohl der junge Held der Zeit, als auch William Laundry dabei sich in süßen Träumen wiegen zu lassen. Oder sagen wie lieber... kurz davor...

„Sag mal, Link", flüsterte Wills tiefe, prägnante Stimme.

„Mmh...", murrte er lethargisch und wollte sich perdu nicht aus seinen Träumen reißen lassen. „Bist du so was wie ein Moblinjäger?"

„Wie bitte", sagte der Angesprochene eindringlich und richtete sich auf, stützte sich leicht in der Matratze ab.

„Nun sag' schon...", seufzte Will in seinem Halbschlaf.

„Bist du bescheuert? Warum sollte ich ein Moblinjäger sein?"

„Weil du dich so verhältst", antwortete William prompt.

„Und wie bei Farore kommst du darauf?"

„Vater erzählte mal, dass er früher einen Freund hatte, der sich um die Dämonen in Hyrule gekümmert hat. Das war so ne richtige kleine Gesellschaft für den Abschaum Hyrules."

„Aha, und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Weiß nicht... ist mir bloß so eingefallen."

„Du Hohlrübe... stell' mir nicht noch mal so eine belämmerte Frage", murrte Link und ließ sich wieder in sein Bett sinken. Er machte gerade die Augen zu, als Will meinte: „Und kennst du die Legende des Helden der Zeit?" Was sollte denn das jetzt? Verblüfft und ein wenig unsicher ließ Link die Beine von der Bettkante baumeln.

„Ich wünschte, ich würde sie nicht kennen...", sagte er trübsinnig und doch wusste William nichts mit dem Satz anzufangen.

„Wir sollten ihn uns als Vorbild nehmen, Link."

„Warum? Ist dieser Kerl denn überhaupt einen Gedanken wert, weil er nur eine Legende ist? Ist dieser Kerl denn überhaupt etwas wert, wenn sich niemand an ihn und seine Heldentat erinnern kann? Ist dieser sogenannte Held denn für irgendetwas gut? Wenn er ein Held wäre, dann hätte diese Nacht Hopfdingen nicht sterben müssen. Dieser Held ist bloß eine Lüge", sagte Link kühl und verbittert. Er ließ den Kopf hängen, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog sich in der Dämmerungslichte des Raumes den Handschuh herab. Einmal mehr war sein Fragment verblasst und zog sich immer weiter in die Vergessenheit zurück...

„Der Held der Zeit...", murmelte Link. „... ist seinem Titel noch nie gerecht geworden... eine Lüge, eine Erfindung... ein Verräter... mehr ist er nicht." Denn er selbst hatte viel zu viel Blut vergossen, um sich als ein Held, als ein Heiliger aufspielen zu können. Ein Held, der nur in Blut getränkt war, weil es sein Schicksal darstellte zu töten, hatte das Recht auf den Titel Held schon lange verspielt. In Links Augen war der Held der Zeit, auch wenn es sich um ihn persönlich handelte, den Dämonen, die er hinrichtete, gleichzusetzen...

Wills grüne Augen stachen durch das Dämmerlicht des Zimmers und begannen langsam zu begreifen, dass Link nicht so rätselhaft war, weil er ein aus Kokiri stammender Waise war, nein, wohl eher, weil er Geheimnisse in sich trug, die ein gewöhnliches hylianisches Herz nur schwerlich verstehen konnte...

* * *

Wie immer: Ich wünsche mir Reviews. Wie soll' man denn sonst erfahren, ob die Story gut ist oder was man besser machen könnte. Aber ja, ich vergas... Reden ist Silber, Scheigen ist Gold... dann schweigt eben... 


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12 

Alle Knaben schliefen träumend in ihren Betten, auch wenn die Morgensonne schon weit am Himmel stand. Doch keiner machte den Jungen einen Vorwurf deswegen nach dieser grausigen Nacht.

Jeden einzelnen hatten die Friedenswachenden unter die Lupe genommen, ob man etwas gehört oder gesehen hätte. Aber keiner der gewöhnlichen Jugendlichen hatte von etwas Notiz genommen. Nur Link stach mit seiner Wahrnehmung heraus, und die Ritter, die um sein wahres Ich wussten, würden wohl nun ein stärkeres Auge auf ihn werfen.

Lassario Laundry hätte wohl gerne die Informationen bezüglich dem Zischen eines Dämons, welches der Held der Zeit gehört hatte, verschwiegen. Aber seine Pflicht gegenüber der Krone und sein Ansehen bei den Reichen und Schönen Hyrules würde damit ungerechtfertigt sein... Er besaß nicht das Recht eine solche dringende Information zu verschweigen, selbst wenn sie aus dem Munde eines Helden stammte, an dem kein Adliger und kein Ritter interessiert war.

Und wie Link in Sachen Wahrnehmung sich von anderen unterschied, so unterschied er sich wohl auch durch seine Schlafgewohnheiten...

Hellwach kramte er in seinen Sachen umher und fand ein altes Badetuch. Lust auf eine Dusche außerhalb, denn es gab hier in der Ritterschule, dort wo sich die Großküche befand, in einem Hinterhof einige Duschen, die wunderbar ihren Zweck erfüllten. Also tapste der junge Heroe langsam die Wendeltreppen hinab, trat aus dem Haupttor der Schule heraus und steuerte seinen geschwächten Körper in Richtung der Duschen.

Als er durch den Schlossinnenhof tapste, standen die Zeiger an der Uhr des höchsten, grauen Turmes der Burg auf sieben Uhr. Ein absurder Gedanke an die schreckliche Nacht geisterte durch seinen Schädel. Warum musste der Hausmeister sterben? So ein alter, langweiliger Greis. Was versprachen sich Moblins davon? Denn Link war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Moblins waren, die dahinter steckten...

Während der junge Kerl durch den Innenhof lief, und verträumt die großen, im Wind wippenden Blätter der dickstämmigen Linden betrachtete, umspielten aufgeregte Stimmen seine spitzen Ohren. Und je länger Link lief, umso deutlicher konnte er das Streitgespräch vernehmen. Es waren größtenteils männliche Stimmen, aber auch einige weibliche. Eine warmherzige Stimme stach heraus, die Link kannte. Belle Laundry. Was machte die denn schon wieder hier?

Neugierig schlich er näher, versteckte sich hinter einem dicken Baumstamm und schaute in die fröhliche Runde, wo neben Viktor und einer weiteren Frau, auch Nicholas und tatsächlich die Laundrys standen.

„Und was gedenkt Ihr jetzt zu tun, Viktor?", maulte Newhead, der neue Lehrer.

„Na was wohl? Wir kehren diesen Vorfall unter den Teppich. Ansonsten ist der Ruf der Schule im Eimer."

„Das wird euch nur leider nicht mehr gelingen", mischte sich Lassario Laundry ein. „Denn die Friedenswächter haben sich schon darum gekümmert und informieren die Prinzessin, sobald diese zu sprechen ist."

Viktor lachte höhnend auf und rutschte mit seinen groben Händen an der blankpolierten Rüstung entlang. „Die Prinzessin mal wieder... Das Kind auf dem Thron. Meint Ihr nicht, dass es dumm ist, einem Kind so etwas zu unterbreiten? Sie könnte traumatisiert werden angesichts der grausamen Dinge, die geschehen sind. Die Ärmste", scherzte er.

Die Dame, welche nur knapp neben Viktor stand, neigte ihr Haupt und konnte nicht glauben, welch' Trottel Viktor doch war. Denn ihr Blick war giftig, soviel verstand Link. Und allem Anschein nach hielt sich nicht viel von ihm.

„Haltet Euren Mund, Viktor", sagte Lassario und verschränkte die Arme. „Es gibt wichtigeres als sich im Moment über die Prinzessin Hyrules zu mokieren."

„Ja", sagte Nicholas, der die Dame neben Viktor irgendwie merkwürdig anstarrte. „Wir müssen umgehend eine Gebetstunde für Hopfdingen arrangieren. Hinter dem Verlassenen Hügel, nordwärts, liegt ein kleiner Friedhof, wo einige hier Verstorbene ohne Familie liegen. Es ist das Beste, Hopfdingen dort seine Ruhe finden zu lassen."

Lassario nickte. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Und er klopfte Nicholas auf die Schulter.

Arrogant und teilnahmslos packte Viktor den Arm der Frau, die neben ihm stand, seine Gattin vermutlich, und marschierte mit ihr davon.

Nicholas sah den beiden hinterher und ließ dann irgendwie trauriger als man es von ihm gewohnt war, den Kopf hängen.

Auch die Laundrys verschwanden, glücklicherweise, denn Link hatte keine Lust auf den mitleidigen Blick Belles, die in seiner Seele lesen wollte. Erst recht nicht nach dem Kampf mit dem Blutsmoblin... Langsam trat er näher und prüfte den Lehrer Newhead erneut, musterte ihn und fragte sich, ob das wirklich derjenige war, für den er ihn hielt. Nicholas, der Knacki aus Doomrent.

Link machte sich mit einem ,Ähm' bemerkbar und sah dann die Sorgenfalten auf Newheads Stirn. „Oh, Link", sagte Newhead. „Was bist du denn schon auf den Beinen?"

„Soll' man nach der Nacht noch ruhig schlafen können?", sagte Link prompt und erhaschte kurz einen Blick in diese merkwürdigen undefinierbaren Augen.

Nicholas erhielt sein Grinsen wieder und schaute in den rotgefärbten Morgenhimmel. „Was würde Viktor jetzt sagen: Es ist doch nichts passiert", äffte er ihn nach. Beinahe kindisch. Beinahe dumm.

„Nehmt Ihr Euch an diesem Giftzwerg ein Beispiel?" fragte Link und erhielt ein ausgefuchstes Lachen von dem einstigen Schwindler. Newhead legte eine Hand auf Links Schulter und meinte: „Wo denkst du hin? Aber viel wichtiger. Wie geht es dir denn, Link. Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Kampf mit dem Blutsmoblin verhindern können. Niemand musste in dieser Schule jemals gegen einen solchen Dämon kämpfen und das gilt auch für dich. Tut mir leid, Link." Der Angesprochene senkte sein Haupt gen Boden und erinnerte diese verdammte Schwäche. Früher wäre es kein Problem für Link gewesen, drei Blutsmoblins auf einmal auszuschalten...

„Will meinte, ich hätte auch ohne Test das Recht hier zu lernen. Wie ist das gemeint?" Nicholas machte große Augen und meinte gedämpft. „Du bist schließlich ein Held, Link. Ein Vorbild. Genau das ist es doch, wozu man die Jungs ausbilden will." Er nickte bloß. Wie gerne hätte Link einen anderen Grund dafür gewusst.

Alsdann watschelte der Junge mit seinen schwächlichen Gliedern zu dem kleinen Hinterhof, wo sich die Duschen befanden. Eine interessante Anlage, wie Link feststellen musste. Es war wirklich ein kleiner Hinterhof mit dichten Laubbäumen, aber das blöde war, dass jeder, der Lust und Laune hatte, knackige Ritteranwärter zu bespannen, hier auf wunderbare Vorteile stieß.

Wie auch immer, dachte Link. Es war früh am Morgen und die umliegenden Räume mussten irgendwelche Räumlichkeiten für den kommenden Unterricht sein. Außerdem war dieser verwinkelte Innenhof nicht so leicht zu finden. Also entledigte er sich seiner Klamotten und hatte vor sich eine kühle Dusche in der Morgenfrische zu gönnen.

Aber es gab eben immer wieder neugierige Zeitgenossen, die von dem Begriff Spannen mehr Ahnung hatten als der gute Link. Und sehr hinderlich, ja beinahe misslich für eine ungesehene, kühle Dusche in vollkommener Nacktheit war wohl die Tatsache, dass die Mädchenschule mit vielen hübschen Damen gleich um die Ecke lag.

Aber der gute Link scherte sich ja nicht um Mädchen, so hieß es immer für ihn, und so dachte er, würde es immer heißen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Mädchen und sah Saria, wie auch Ruto beispielsweise als Freundinnen an. Aber eben nur als Freundinnen. Man konnte es dem einstigen Kokiri eben in keiner Weise übel nehmen, dass er so wenig Ahnung davon hatte, dass es insbesondere bei Mädchen und Jungs ganz andere, interessantere Dinge gab, die folglich auch mehr Spaß machten.

Ein Gedanke an die alternative Zukunft geisterte durch den Schädel Links. Und manchmal da fragte er sich, worüber eigentlich immer so getuschelt wurde, wenn eine Frau plötzlich einen dickeren Bauch hatte, oder wenn manche Mägde davon erzählten, welche Kerle sie in der Nacht aus dem sogenannten Liebeshaus in der großen Handelsstadt Kakariko herauskommen sahen. Link hatte einst neugierig, wie er war, und man sollte erwähnen, dass er da noch nicht in einem achtzehnjährigen Körper steckte, unbeholfen an der großen Pforte in das angebliche Liebeshaus geklopft, weil er wissen wollte, was man denn da Großartiges kaufen konnte. Nicht gerne erinnerte sich Link an einen schäbigen, großen Klotz, der ihn mürrisch anglotzte und meinte: „Du bist nun wahrlich noch zu jung für dieses Haus." Und als Link, so unwissend wie er war, gefragt hatte, warum, da lachte der Kerl so laut, dass er halb Kakariko um den Verstand hätte bringen können. Genervt war Link abgerauscht und hatte in dem Augenblick vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit verpasst, ein wenig... sagen wir... aufgeklärt zu werden...

Seufzend zog sich Link die schwarze Standardtunika über den Kopf und hing diese ordentlich über einen nahen, stabilen Ast. Dann folgten die dunkelbraunen Stiefel, die er korrekt unter dem Ast platzierte. Auch seines weißen Hemdes und der Strumpfhose entledigte er sich, bis er aus einer fast zu den Knien reichenden Unterhose ebenso schlüpfte. In vollkommener Blöße stand der stählerne, sonnengebräunte Körper nun in dem Hinterhof, auch wenn sich die merkwürdige Schwäche an Links einst so durchtrainierten Körper bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Er hatte einiges an Muskelmasse eingebüßt und hier und da schien Link ein wenig zu dünn geworden zu sein. Aber dieser Mängel könnte er, wenn er die Ursache für seinen kläglichen Zustand endlich entdeckte, ganz leicht wieder beheben.

Er schraubte fluchend an einem verrosteten, zinkfarbenen Wasserhahn, als ein Strahl kältesten Wassers auf sein blondes Haupt niederprasselte. Einen lauten, kreischenden Laut sonderte Link ab und er hüpfte schräg zur Seite. Das Wasser war nicht nur kalt, sondern bösartig frostig. Er schüttelte das Wasser in den Haaren ab, rubbelte sich über die kalten Oberarme und trat dann wieder zaghaft unter die eisige Dusche. Er kniff die Augen zu und dachte bloß, dass diese Dusche einem Vergleich mit dem eisigen Wasser in Zoras Reich, und das auch noch bei Winter, sowieso nicht standhalten könnte. Also, was beschwerst du dich, du angeblicher Held? Es war ja deine eigene, unverbesserliche Ideenvielfalt, die dich dazubrachte, hier in dem Hinterhof duschen zu gehen, dachte er.

Und während sich der Jugendliche an das kalte Wasser gewöhnte und die Dusche beinahe genoss, stibitzen ein paar schlanke, gerissene Mädchenhände die schwarze Tunika von dem Ast. Bernsteinfarbene Augen wanderten zu Links attraktiver Rückenansicht, bis sie grinste und dem Armen auch die Unterwäsche raubte. Und als könnte diese Böswilligkeit nicht schon genug sein, kam das ausgefuchste Mädchen auch noch auf den Dreh, das alte, ausgewaschene Handtuch mitgehen zu lassen.

Das Grinsen um ihren roten Mund wurde breiter, als sie den unwissenden Heroen vergnügt beäugte. Link sah gut aus, dachte sie. Und sie machte sich nicht viel aus der Nacktheit eines Mannes. Es gab nicht viel, was eine Ariana Blacksmith den Boden unter den Füßen weghauen konnte und Links Körper gehörte wohl dazu. Er hatte nichts, was sie nicht schon gesehen hatte.

In dem Augenblick schaute Link verwundert nach hinten und sah gerade Ariana hämisch grinsend neben dem Baum stehen. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie Links Klamotten auf dem Arm hatte, blieb ihm nicht fern. Geschockt stand Link nur da und bedeckte spärlich seinen Schambereich mit beiden Händen. „Bist du noch ganz dicht!", fauchte er. „Was machst du denn da?" Sein Kopf sah aus, als wäre er in einen roten Farbtopf hineingefallen.

„Keine Sorge, _du dussliger Held_. Das..." Und sie zeigte direkt auf das, was der drollige Möchtegernheld so vornehm und verheimlichend versteckte. „... das habe ich alles schon mal gesehen.", lachte sie und stolzierte mit der Kleidung Links auf dem Arm einige Meter von dannen.

„Was zum Teufel soll das!", fauchte Link. „Gib' mir sofort meine Sachen wieder!" Aufgeregt watschelte er auf seinen mit Schlamm besohlten Fußballen hinter Ariana her. Sie drehte sich feixend um. „Nein", sang sie halb und schwenkte ihren Zeigefinger hin und her. „Das ist die Rache dafür, dass du mich und Olindara beim Baden beobachtet hast. Und richte Will schöne Grüße aus. Der Gute bekommt auch noch sein Fett weg." Sie kreischte vor lauter Lachen und hetzte wie der Blitz von dannen. Bettelnd rannte Link hinter ihr her, konnte aber durch das unglückliche Bedecken seines Intimbereiches nicht mit der hinterlistigen Ariana mithalten, stolperte über eine Wurzel, krachte gedemütigt mit dem Gesicht in einen weiteren Dreckhaufen und sah Ariana mit seinen Klamotten aus dem Hinterhof entschwinden.

Er schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Erdboden ein und konnte nicht glauben, was soeben passiert war. Diese Schlange hatte seine Klamotten gestohlen. Diese Schlange hatte ihn zu einer Witzfigur gemacht. Diese Mädchen. Teuflisch waren sie. Unberechenbar. Diese Mädchen!

Er kratzte sich beschämt am Kopf bei dem Gedanken, dass er nackt durch die Schule laufen müsste, um in sein Zimmer zurückzufinden und dort seine grüne Tunika anzuziehen. Farore, bitte hilf mir... Was gebe er jetzt darum, die schlummernden Kräfte in seinem Fragment zu aktivieren!

Entmutigt sah er sich um und schaute, ob sich hier irgendwo eine Hintertür befand, wo er ungesehen in der Schule verschwinden und nicht durch den gesamten Schlossinnenhof laufen müsste. Oder vielleicht ein kleiner Schleichweg, durch den er in dem nahegelegenen Wald untertauchen konnte und dann in dieser Hütte beim Glücksteich sich irgendetwas anzuziehen, was ein früherer Besitzer dort hatte liegen lassen. Ja, die Idee war doch nicht schlecht. Der Haken war nur, dass es keinen Weg gab, der den armen Helden die Demütigungen, vor denen er nun panische Angst hatte, hätte ersparen können. Kein anderer Weg führte hinaus. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, in eines der Fenster einzusteigen. Sich Mut machend, untersuchte Link ganz in seiner herrlichen Blöße einige Fensterrahmen. Immer wieder blickte er um sich, hoffte man würde ihn nicht für einen der Kerle halten, die sich daran erfreuten ihre Nacktheit in aller Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren und wünschte sich das Wunder der Wunder.

Nach einigen Minuten fand er ein Fenster, welches nicht richtig verschlossen war. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, stemmte sich Link in die Höhe und kletterte über den kantigen Rahmen in das Innere. Es musste sich um einen Raum für die Vorlesungen bei Lord Aschwheel handeln. Denn in der Mitte befand sich ein Podest und ein einzelner, gemütlicher Sessel. Und ringsherum verliefen Bankreihen über Bankreihen...

Link hüpfte schnellstens durch die Bankreihen und zerrte wie ein Inhaftierter an dem Türenriegel. Eine Spur beruhigter öffnete er die Tür und dachte für einen Moment, dass das Schicksal ihm wohl doch noch gnädig gestimmt sein müsste. In dem Augenblick hörte er Schritte und er sah die alte Köchin um eine Ecke biegen. Schleunigst zog er die Tür wieder zu sich heran und wartete schwitzend einige Minuten in dem Vorlesungsraum.

Diese verdammte Ariana, dachte Link. Die war ja giftiger als der schlimmste Giftzwerg und zickiger als die hochnäsigste Prinzessin. Bei Nayrus Gutmütigkeit, er verfluchte sie, hatte den Wunsch ihr grinsendes Gesicht in einen Schlammhaufen hineinzuwerfen und konnte nicht anders als wütend gegen die Tür zu treten. Die nächste unüberlegte Handlung und der dusslige Heroe würde sich selbst bald vor Peinlichkeit nicht mehr im Spiegel erblicken können. Denn die Schritte von vorhin wurden lauter und die alte Köchin Horali tapste auf ihren krummen, dicken Füßen näher. Link kroch entnervt unter eine der Bankreihen und verbarg seinen rotglühenden Schädel unter den Armen. Wut und Scham wechselten sich in seinem aufgeregten Gemüt ab...

In dem Augenblick ging die Tür und die grauhaarige Köchin kam schnaubend in den Raum. Sie kannte die fiesen Streiche der jungen Hylianer, die immer wieder etwas neues in ihren spitzbübischen Köpfen hatten. Denn sie kochte schon seit Jahren an dieser Ritterschule und versorgte dreimal täglich die vielen hungrigen Bäuche der jungen Kämpfer. Und manchmal, da nahmen die Flausen in den pubertären Köpfen zu, daher lugte sie überprüfend in dem Raum umher, auf der Suche nach den geplanten Schandtaten, die jene Jungspunde im Sinn hatten. Nur... die gute Horali hatte wohl im Augenblick keinen blassen Schimmer davon, dass einige der Damen aus der Mädchenschule keineswegs unter das Motto: Sittsam fielen und sich genauso wie einige der hier lernenden Jungs an fiesen Gemeinheiten erfreuten...

Und der unwissende, naive Link war gerade in diesen Minuten das Opfer einer heimtückischen, jungen Dame geworden, die sich ihren Mund nicht verbieten ließ. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen lauschte er dem Tapsen der Holzpantoffeln Horalis, die sich seinem unglücklichen Versteck annäherten. Angstschweiß tropfte an seiner Stirn hinab und das Tapsen schien mit jeder tickenden Sekunde lauter und lauter zu werden.

Plötzlich jedoch ging die Tür erneut und die dumpfen Schritte verschwanden im Nichts. Erleichtert linsten Links tiefblaue Augen über die Tischkante und sahen niemanden in dem geräumigen Vorlesungssaal. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und Link sah, wie sich die Zeiger auf die frühe achte Stunde zu bewegten. Na toll, dachte er. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, dann würde er schon wieder das Frühstück verpassen.

Auf Zehenspitzen trottete der sich schämende Kerl aus dem Vorlesungssaal und hoffte, in dem Gang wäre die Luft rein... Hetzend folgte er einem roten, fleckigen Teppich und gelangte unbemerkt in ein weiteres Stockwerk. Aber er kannte diesen Flügel des großen Gebäudes einfach nicht, war hier noch nie gewesen und sein brillianter Orientierungssinn würde ihm hier auch nicht helfen, den richtigen Weg zu finden. Dabei war Link an den am meisten verwinkelten Orten ganz Hyrules gewesen und hatte sich nicht verlaufen...

Dann vernahm er Stimmen. Und sehr deutlich erkannte er die Stimme von Sir Viktor. Mit hochgeschraubten Puls hüpfte Link von einer Ecke in die andere und hatte das Gefühl, dass die größte Katastrophe seines Lebens bevorstehen würde. Wenn der verdammte, dreckige Direktor ihn hier einfach so erwischen würde, dann würde eine Toilettenreinigung noch das harmloseste sein, worauf sich der Held der Zeit gefasst machen konnte. Auch die Damenstimme war ihm geläufig von vorhin.

„Lavender. Ich will Euch endlich haben. Heute abend auf meinem Schoss. Wie lange wollt Ihr Euren Geehelichten noch abweisen", spottete Viktor.

„So lange wie es nötig ist. Erfreut Euch lieber an den Huren, die ihr so reichlich mit Euren Trieben beschenkt. Ihr widert mich an." Sie warf ihm die missbilligenden Worte unentwegt an den Kopf, obwohl sie einen starken Ritter vor sich hatte. Dann hörte Link nur noch einen Schlag und folglich Funkstille.

Zugegeben, Link hätte gerne in Erfahrung gebracht, was passiert war, aber nicht unter diesen nackten Tatsachen...

Geschwind versteckte er sich ab und an hinter den vielen, langen Behängen der Fenster und war so dankbar, demjenigen, der diese vielen Gardinen in jener Burg als Verschönerung angebracht hatte.

Dem Glück noch mächtig trat Link nach einer langen, nervenaufreibenden Suche nach dem richtigen Weg mit nacktem Körper in das Zimmer ein, wo William ein Buch studierend auf seinem Bett saß. Er blickte verwundert auf, als Link die Tür verriegelte und konnte plötzlich nicht mehr vor Lachen. Er zeigte auf Link und sagte feixend: „Haha, was hast du denn angestellt?" Link hätte am liebsten angefangen zu heulen, denn er fühlte sich so gebrandmarkt wie noch nie in seinem Leben. „Ariana hat mir meine Klamotten gestohlen", jammerte er und ging flugs zu seinem Kleiderschrank, wo er sich als erstes ein Hemd überstreifte.

„Sag' bloß, du bist nackt durch die Ritterschule gewandert?", grinste Will und rieb sich die tränenden Augen. Der beste Brüller des Tages. Er hielt seine Hände an den angespannten Bauch und lachte unentwegt weiter.

„Hör' auf zu Lachen. Das ist nicht lustig. Sie hat gemeint, du bist auch noch dran." Und damit verging ihm das Grinsen wieder. Wills Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich zu weiterer Verwunderung. „Und wie konnte diese Göre denn überhaupt an deine Wäsche? Ihr habt doch nicht..." Aber William getraute sich das, was sein pubertierender Verstand gerade dachte, nicht auszusprechen. Link streifte sich zufrieden seine waldgrüne Tunika über und fuhr sich durch die dicken, blonden Haarsträhnchen, die in seine Augen fielen.

„Ich war duschen, dort im Hinterhof. Und diese Gans hat sich einfach herangeschlichen und mir die Sachen geklaut. Sogar das Badetuch."

„Nicht wahr", staunte William.

„Doch."

„Die hat es ja faustdick hinter den Ohren. Hat sie sich denn gar nicht... nun ja... geniert, als sie dich gesehen hat?" Link schüttelte den Kopf und hoffte nur, Ariana würde diese Peinlichkeit nicht in ihrer Schule verbreiten. Denn dann war Link das Gesprächsthema bei den hübschen Damen in der feinen Mädchenschule.

„Ist ja seltsam. Wir leben schließlich nicht in Hyrules Urzeit, wo Mädchen und Kerle nackt voreinander herumlaufen. Die muss sich doch geschämt haben", meinte Will.

„Hat sie aber nicht." Und Link zog sich das Ersatzpaar Stiefel an. In dem Augenblick hatte er einen sehr furchteinflössenden Gedanken. Wo war Zeldas Heilmittel?

Hastig kramte er in dem Schrank herum und fand es nicht sofort. Genauso die Okarina der Zeit. Außer Sinnen zerlegte Link halb den wehrlosen Schrank.

„Suchst du was?"

„Mein Heilmittel. Und die Okarina", äußerte Link aufgeregt. Er redete so schnell, dass ihm beinahe die Luft fehlte. Was, wenn Ariana sein Heilmittel entwendete hatte? Was, wenn sie die wertvolle Okarina der Zeit für falsche Zwecke verwendete?

„Mach' doch mal nicht so einen Stress", sagte der junge Laundry und half ihm Suchen. „Wenn du Ariana inständig darum bittest, dann wird sie dir deine Sachen schon wieder zurückgeben."

„Aber das Heilmittel. Ich brauche es unbedingt." Das stimmte nur nicht vollkommen. Sein Leben hing im Augenblick davon ab.

„Warum?" Ratlos blickte William in den demolierten Schrank, wo Gerümpel und Kleidung durcheinander lagen. Schweigend sank der junge Heroe auf die Bettkante und schaute hinaus in den Innenhof. Dann kramte er in seinem Nachttischschränkchen herum und William hatte verstanden. Link wollte wie immer... nicht darüber reden...

Der junge Held rieb sich dann verzweifelt über die Stirn.

„Verdammt, sie hat die Okarina." Jener Gegenstand, den er persönlich von Prinzessin Zelda anvertraut bekommen hatte, war für Link vielleicht noch tausendmal wichtiger als ein Heilmittel, welches ihm das Leben retten konnte. So viele Erinnerungen verband er damit. Schöne Momente, besonders jene, als er mit Shiek damals Okarina gespielt hatte. Wenn die Okarina in falsche Hände geriet, würde damit der Weg für großes Unheil freigemacht werden... und Link hatte in der vertrauensvollen Aufgabe die Okarina der Zeit zu hüten versagt, so wie in seiner Verantwortung als Held der Zeit...

„Aber das ist doch bloß ne Flöte", sagte Will.

„Nein, das ist eben nicht nur eine Flöte", zischte Link aufgeregt. „Diese Okarina ist so wertvoll wie das Masterschwert. Wenn sie in falsche Hände fällt, dann kann ich mich gleich hängen lassen."

„Das Masterschwert? Sag' bloß, du glaubst an solche Märchen."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", murrte Link und musste wohl oder übel einsehen, dass seine Dussligkeit daran schuld war, dass nun sowohl das wertvolle Heilmittel als auch die Okarina in den Händen der ausgefuchsten Ariana Blacksmith lagen und es nur Ausdruck ihrer Güte sein sollte, dass sie dem Heroen seine Sachen zurückgab. „Außerdem ist das Masterschwert kein Märchen. Vielen Besuchern ist es gestattet es zu betrachten."

„Wirklich?"

„Jep... ich habe es auch schon mal gesehen. Hat dir dein Vater davon nichts erzählt?" Link schüttelte den Kopf und glotzte Link daraufhin bissig und neugierig an, so intensiv wie noch nie. „Erzähl' mir von dieser Okarina." Aber der junge Heroe schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Dann eben nicht." Und der junge Laundry zuckte mit den Schultern. Links Geheimnisse herauszufinden war eben ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Was hältst du von Frühstück, Link?", meinte er, als der Heroe wieder melancholisch auf seinem Bett saß. „Du weißt schon. Die vielen frischen Brötchen. Kürbismarmelade und die Sahneteufel als Nachtisch." Doch Link war abwesend, als würde er mit jemandem telepathisch kommunizieren.

„Hyrule an Link, wer immer sich auch hinter seiner hylianischen Fassade verbirgt... Dein Mitbewohner fragt dich gerade mürrisch, ob du Lust auf ein ordentliches Frühstück hast." Wieder keine Antwort. Aber der junge Laundry konnte sehr geduldig sein, wenn er wollte.

Dann blickten Links tiefblaue Augen trübsinnig auf.„Aber das Heilmittel. Ohne es bin ich aufgeschmissen."

„Na komm' schon. Das Frühstück wirst du wohl noch ohne es überstehen. Dann kannst du doch bei Madame Morganiell, der Leiterin der Mädchenschule, fragen, wo Arianas Zimmer ist."

Link rieb sich unbeholfen über seine Stirn und sah im selben Moment ein, dass er im Augenblick sowieso keine andere Wahl hatte, als, ohne die sogenannten Tränen der Nayru auszukommen...

Hungrig traten Link und William in die Cafeteria ein. Artus und Robin saßen wie immer an der Bankreihe direkt am Fenster, worauf Will grinsend zu ihnen hinüberschlenderte.

Link aber musterte kurz den sogenannten Ian, der erste, mit dem er in eine Schlägerei vor einigen Tagen in den Toiletten verwickelt war. Jener fixierte ihn mit seinen stechenden dunklen Augen und trat murrend näher.

„Na, du Putze? Hast du keinen Bock die Galle, das Blut und den verdorbenen Schleim des alten Hopfdingen wegzuwischen? Das machen Putzen doch, nicht wahr?", meinte jener belustigt und hatte nicht die Spur einer Ahnung, dass dem guten Link heute sowieso schon eine Laus über die Leber getrampelt war. Wenn Ian wüsste, dass der Held der Zeit persönlich vor seiner arroganten, besserwisserischen Nase stand, würde er sich wohl schnell eine andere Anrede aneignen.

„Halt' deine Schnauze, Ian", meinte Link kühl, ließ sich von so einer Pflaume nicht ärgern und stellte sich in der Reihe für den hylianischen Eierkuchen an.

„Wo hat die Putze denn ihre Schultunika gelassen? Oder tragen Außenseiter jetzt grün, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen auffallen." Das Blut in Links Adern begann langsam zu kochen... Ein Glück, dass er ein paar Handschuhe trug, sonst wäre des Triforcefragment des Mutes kein Geheimnis mehr. Link fühlte einen hitzigen Druck auf dem linken Handrücken. Eine Ahnung. Ein Anzeichen für Energie, die danach strebte auszubrechen... Links tiefblaue Augen so kalt wie ein anbrechender Morgen, kühl und neu...

„Was provozierst du mich überhaupt? Bist du so scharf auf eine gebrochene Nase oder möchtest du gleich das gesamte Schuljahr im Krankenflügel verbringen?", sagte Link deutlich und bissig und umkrallte mit seiner rechten Hand das linke Handgelenk. Zumindest das hielt die druckartige Energie noch ein bisschen zurück.

„Wir werden ja sehen...", sagte Ian und stapfte davon. Er ließ sich murrend neben einigen Schülern der dritten Stufe nieder, die interessiert zu dem Erscheinungsbild Links blickten.

Schulterzuckend freute sich der junge Held dann auf sein Frühstück und die magische Ansammlung von Macht in seiner Hand verlor sich wieder.

Erheitert und verführt von dem süßen Duft seines Essens pflanzte sich Link wenig später neben William auf die Holzbankreihen. Die anderen zwei Jugendlichen schienen gerade eine heftige Diskussion über den gestrigen Vorfall zu führen und der Heroe hörte mit halben Ohr zu.

„Kaum zu glauben. Ein Mord an unserer Schule. Und ich dachte, in den sieben Schuljahren passiert nix weiter", meinte Robin, der faszinierte Schürzenjäger.

„Ja, schon merkwürdig. Und verwunderlich, dass niemand gestern Abend was von den Dämonen gemerkt hat. Ich meine, es halten sich zwanzig Ritter hier auf, geschultes Lehrpersonal, und keiner will etwas gespürt haben. Und da sagt meine Großmutter immer, die Hylianer würden die besten Ohren des gesamten Weltenreiches besitzen.", stimmte Artus ein.

„Weiß denn jemand, wer den armen Hopfdingen zuerst entdeckt hat?"

„Mondrik Heagen", murmelte Link, während er eine riesige Portion Apfelmus verschlang.

„Was der?", sagte der blonde Artus dann. „Ausgerechnet Mondrik. Na der Wicht hat ja jetzt den Schock seines Lebens erfahren, oder?"

„Habt ihr es gesehen? Habt ihr gesehen, wie der Hausmeister von der Decke baumelte?", mischte sich Link wieder ein. Aber die anderen schüttelten bloß ihre Häupter. „Dann könnt ihr euch ja nicht gerade anmaßen von einem Schockerlebnis zu sprechen, dass der kleine Mondrik jetzt durchmacht..."

„Du hast es gesehen?" Und Link nickte bloß, scheute die Augen der anderen Kerle bei Tisch und glotzte auf sein dampfendes Essen. Robin beugte sich halb über den Tisch und gaffte Link an. „Erzähl' schon. Wie sah das ganze aus?", betonte er und wollte unbedingt diese Geschichte aus Links Nase ziehen.

„Wie schon?", murrte Link. „Wie ein zerfetztes Stück Fleisch, dass gefoltert von der Decke baumelte. Aber wenn du so viel Interesse daran hast einen Toten zusehen, dann kannst du dich diesem Arsch Viktor gleich anschließen. Er will Hopfdingen hinter dem Komposthaufen begraben. Ein Glück, dass Wills Vater sich darum kümmert, dass der Hausmeister ein ordentliches Grab bekommt..." Damit endete Link und die anderen wurden immer misstrauischer, was Links Ideale, seine Sinneswandel und Gemütszustände betraf.

Nach einer Pause meinte Robin. „Dein Vater ist Friedenswächter?" Und Will nickte bloß. „Jo, er hat diesen Job bekommen, als wir vor einigen Wochen nach Hyrule gereist sind."

„Aha."

„Dein Vater ist doch auch Ritter und besitzt eine Stimme in der Gesellschaft des Königs, oder?" Nur gut, dass die jungen Kerle bei Tisch nicht wussten, dass der unauffällige, unterschätzte, naive Link bei des Königs Tochter alle Stimmen besaß, die ein Hylianer haben konnte...

„Jahhh", sagte Robin Sorman, der noch drei ältere Brüder hatte, die allesamt an dieser berühmten Schule gelernt hatten. „Er ist für ein paar Angelegenheiten an den Grenzen des Königreiches tätig und daher nicht oft zuhause." Was sollte das denn jetzt, dachte Link. Tauschten diese Idioten sich nun aus, wie toll ihre Väter waren? Genervt stocherte der junge Heroe in seinem Essen herum und hoffte, die Jungspunde würden dieses selbstgefällige Thema beenden. Überraschenderweise war es Artus, der das Thema wechselte und erneut Dinge über den gestrigen Vorfall zu erkunden versuchte.

„Noch mal wegen gestern. Gibt es denn irgendwen von den Schülern, die an der Trauerfeier teilnehmen wollen? Vorhin erst, habe ich mich mit den anderen darüber unterhalten und keiner wollte hingehen. Wie steht's mit euch."

Sofort meldete sich Link zu Wort. „Ich gehe hin. Ich war vielleicht der letzte, der Hopfdingen lebend gesehen hat."

„Wieso das?" Verwirrtheit sprach aus Wills Augen.

„Ich war gestern abend im Reiterstall und habe mich mit dem alten Greis unterhalten. Deshalb werde ich zu der Gebetsstunde gehen. Außerdem hat Hopfdingen keine Familie, und es muss schlimm sein, wenn bei einer Trauerfeier niemand ist, der der Seele Hopfdingens eine gute Reise ins Jenseits wünscht." Will biss sich auf die Lippe. „Na gut, ich bin auch dabei. Und ihr?" Williams Blick ging zu Robin und dann zu Artus. Aber beide schüttelten die Köpfe.

Eine Pause entstand.

„Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass dieser Mord ausgerechnet an der Tagesundnachtgleiche passiert ist und dass es auch noch diesen griesgrämigen, vergesslichen Greis erwischt hat. Vielleicht sollte jemand anderes sterben und Hopfdingen hat war nur zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort?", meinte Artus.

Auf diese Worte horchte Link auf und ihm fiel das Besteck aus der Hand. Ein anderer? Er vielleicht? Hatten es diese Moblins schon wieder auf ihn abgesehen?

Es gab Monate, da waren ständig irgendwelche Kreaturen auf seinen Fersen, bloß weil sie Ganons Tod rächen wollten. Und Link hatte Wochen damit zugebracht, irgendwelche rachepläneschmiedenden Dämonennester auszurotten, bloß, um ab und an mal faul auf der Haut liegen zu können und nicht ständig mit einem Mordanschlag konfrontiert zu werden...

„Da stimme ich dir zu", meinte William. „Aber wer sollte sich denn hier aufhalten, der von den Dämonen so sehr gehasst wird, dass er einen solchen Tod verdient hat?" Daraufhin führte der Schönling Artus einen Zeigefinger an seinen Mund und flüsterte so leise wie möglich. „Ich habe gehört, es gibt eine Person an dieser Schule, die das Dämonenvolk so sehr hasst, wie das Licht selbst." Sein Kopf rutschte weiter auf die Tischmitte zu und auch die anderen Jugendlichen neigten ihre Schädel. „Man munkelt sich, der Held der Zeit wäre an der Schule."

Und der unerkannte Heroe hatte vor Schreck keinen anderen Weg gefunden seinem Missmut Ausdruck zu verleihen, als knackend vom Stuhl zu fallen. Ein schaurig- entsetzlicher Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Na Prima, irgendwer musste wissen, wer der sogenannte Held der Zeit war oder hatte sich dieser schleimige Viktor verquasselt?

William und die anderen lachten erheiternd. „Hat dich die Nachricht so sehr geschockt?", sagte Robin belustigt. „Kann ich dir nicht verübeln. Stell' dir mal vor, der Held der Zeit wäre unser neuer Lehrer. Wenn ja, dann können wir echt einpacken. Gegen die Fähigkeiten des Vernichters des Bösen haben wir unbeholfenen, unerfahrenen Novizen nun wahrhaft keine Chance."

„Ihr kennt euch ja alle ziemlich gut aus, was diese Legende betrifft, was?", meinte Link und stellte auffällig seinen Holzstuhl wieder zurecht.

„Unsere Väter haben es uns erzählt und die wissen vom König persönlich, dass der Held der Zeit nicht nur eine Legende ist", stimmte Artus ein. „Deshalb wissen wir Bescheid. Aber es gibt nicht so viele Leute, die wirklich an seine Existenz glauben."

,Glaubt ruhig dran, ich sitze ja schließlich vor euch...', höhnte Link in seinen Gedanken und fühlte sich irgendwie überlegen und belustigt, da er diese Kerle alle im Unwissenden lassen würde. Und wie er es auskosten würde... Ein siegessicheres Grinsen trat auf sein verschmitztes Heroengesicht, welches die andere nur als Heiterkeit zu deuten wussten.

War das Zeldas Absicht gewesen, als sie ihm zu dieser Schule riet? Die Tatsache, dass Link eine Art Vorbild sein könnte, ohne, dass irgendjemand tatsächlich wusste, wen sie mit ihren Lobpreisungen huldigten? Wusste Zelda, dass ihm ein wenig Lob und Ehrerbietung helfen konnte, die Irrfahrt der letzten Monate zu vergessen?

Die Prinzessin Hyrules und ihr zweites Gesicht... sie wusste einfach zu viel, dachte Link für einen Augenblick, war seiner Seelenverwandten aber unheimlich dankbar für ihre Vorahnungen...

„Mich hat auch jemand überzeugt, an den Helden der Zeit zu glauben. Denn obwohl mein Vater mir immer gesagt hat, dass dieser Kerl existiert, habe ich es für ein Märchen gehalten."

Robin klopfte Will auf die Schulter. „Glaub' ruhig daran, ich wünschte, ich würde wissen, wer der Kerl ist. Ich schwöre, ich würde mir ein Autogramm holen." In dem Augenblick begann Link vor lauter verschwiegener Wahrheit zu lachen, erfreute sich an seiner eigenen Hinterlistigkeit. Sogar seine Augen tränten angesichts dieses Gedanken, er könnte Autogrammstunde geben.

„Was lachst du denn so?", murrte Robin. „Es gibt bestimmt fünfzig Mädchen an Morganiells Schule, die für ein Autogramm vom Helden der Zeit, die Wände hochgehen würden." Link hielt sich die Hände über den Bauch, der vor Lachen schon schmerzte.

„Echt? Sind die so hohl?", meinte er lallend.

„Nein, aber fanatisch."

„Meint ihr, die Moblins an der Schule hatten bloß die Absicht den Helden der Zeit auszuschalten", meinte William dann.

„Na, da haben sie sich aber ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ausgesucht. Die Leute sagen doch immer wieder, dass der Held der Zeit unbesiegbar wäre." Link verdrehte die Augen und meinte: „Ihr übertreibt. Der Held der Zeit ist doch auch nur ein Hylianer und jeder Kämpfer, egal, ob er auf der guten oder auf der bösen Seite steht, hat schließlich seine Schwächen. Auch ein Held ist sterblich, das vergesst mal lieber nicht." William seufzte und nickte bloß, während Artus und Robin mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Apropos Mädchen... kommenden Samstag hat die Kneipe zum lustigen Hylianer offen und da wir schon fünfzehn sind, können wir wenigstens bis zwölf dort unser Treffen abhalten. Wenn wir Glück haben und alles gut läuft, dann kommen ein paar Damen von Elenas Freundeskreis. Wir wollen ja schließlich etwas Abwechslung haben, nicht?", sagte Artus. Dann wisperte er wieder. „Wisst ihr, was mir Elena erzählt hat?" Alle anderen drei Kerle schüttelten die Köpfe und hörten aufmerksam zu. „Es gäbe in der Jungenschule zwei Kerle, die einfach schamlos Mädchen beim Ausziehen beobachtet hätten."

Daraufhin blickten sich Link und Will sehr einleuchtend und beschämt an.

„Das war ein Missverständnis", meinte der junge Laundry. „Es gibt in den Wäldern so ne alte Hütte, die Link und ich neu hergerichtet haben, weil sie niemandem gehört. Und außerhalb befindet sich ein schöner kleiner Teich mit Wasserfall. Und als wir mit dem Saubermachen fertig waren, standen draußen am Teich zwei Mädchen und wollten gerade baden gehen. Es war nie unsere Absicht, die beiden zu bespannen."

Artus grinste: „Ihr wart das also?"

Und Robin lachte lauthals los. „Ist doch toll. Kein Grund sich zu rechtfertigen, Will. Was denkst du denn, wie oft sich einige Jungs rüber in die Mädchenschule schleichen, um so was zu sehen." Sein Lachen wurde richtig tosend. Der jüngste der Sorman Brüder schien sich in diesem Hobby wohl schon sehr gut auszukennen. Die Frage war wohl, wie lange er diesem Hobby schon nachging...

„Und wen habt ihr eigentlich beobachtet?"

„Eine gewisse Olindara, von der ich den Nachnamen nicht weiß und Ariana Blacksmith."

„Olindara? Die hässliche Schlammkugel? Das ist Mondrik Heagens Zwillingsschwester", meinte Robin. „Das hat sich ja gar nicht gelohnt. Aber diese Ariana? Von der habe ich auch noch nicht gehört. Ist die neu?"

„Jep", sagte Link und leerte anständig seinen Teller und biss dann genüsslich von seinem Lieblingsobst, dem grünen Apfel.

„Sie ist ganz schön... gerissen...", sagte der unerkannte Heroe und stand dann auf. „Bis dann, ich muss mit dieser arroganten Zicke mal ein Wort sprechen." Und Link hatte die tollkühne Absicht, sich von dieser gemeinen Schlange nichts mehr gefallen zu lassen. Unumstritten war sein Ziel die Mädchenschule von Madame Morganiell aufzusuchen, um sein Heilmittel und die wertvolle Okarina wieder zu haben.

Am Empfang der Mädchenschule saß hinter einem hohen Empfangsschalter eine alte Frau mit großer, eckiger Brille auf der Nase und wackelte mit ihrer Nase, als Link fragend vor ihr stand. „Ähm... Hallo!"

„Was willst du, Kerlchen?"

„Ich möchte bitte Ariana Blacksmith sprechen." Die Dame wackelte wieder mit der Nase und blätterte in einem staubigen Buch herum, wo ihre lange, spitze Nase beinahe hineinrutschte.

Wenig später sah sie wieder auf und krächzte. „Nichts zu machen. Sie ist nicht da."

„Was? Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Weil sie", die Alte machte eine kurze Pause und fing dann an zu singen: „nicht daaa ist."

„Und wann kommt die wieder?"

„Nichts zu machen." Link rollte mit den Augen und schlug mit der Faust auf des Holz des Empfangsschalters.

„Was? Soll das heißen, sie kommt gar nicht wieder?"

Die Alte schüttelte ihr graues Haupt und meinte: „Nein, aber man weiß nicht wann." Sie fing an ein hylianisches Volklied zu singen, worauf Link kopfschüttelnd zu Boden sah...

Link konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Nicht nur, dass dieses falsche Mädchen ihm seine Sachen geklaut hatte, nein, die Schöne besaß sogar die Frechheit nicht auffindbar zu sein. Na toll, dachte Link. Wenn Ariana die Okarina der Zeit irgendwo gegen schlechte Rubine verkaufte, dann würde Zelda bestimmt nicht mehr so freundlich und hilfsbereit gegenüber ihm sein wie bisher. Sie würde ihm... den Kopf abreißen und in Tausend Stücke hauen...

In dem Augenblick hasteten kichernd einige junge Mädchen vorüber, warfen dem jungen Schönling schmachtende Augen zu, grinsten um die Wette, wobei die eine dem unschuldigen Heroen zusätzlich einen Kussmund zuwarf. Sich am Pony kratzend grinste dann auch Link und hastete täppisch aus der Schule heraus.


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13 

Zufrieden und sich auf einen Ausritt mit seiner rotbraunen Stute Epona freuend, tapste Link aus dem runtergekommenen Reiterstall heraus. Einige Schüler standen außerhalb und trainierten mit Holzstäben, während junge, hübsche Damen applaudierten und pfiffen. Auch Ian war mit unter ihnen und setzte einem anderen Spund ganz schön zu. Schulerzuckend ging Link vorüber und ließ gedankenlos die Ritterschule hinter sich.

Was sollte er auch tun? Ariana, die sein Heilmittel besaß, war einfach nicht aufzufinden... er konnte nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und auf die nächste Krankheitsattacke warten. Wenn es passierte, dann musste Link ohne das Mittel mit den Schmerzen fertig werden.

Und trotzdem war jener Gedanke sehr unangenehm...

Plötzlich hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Überrascht drehte Link seinen Schädel herum und sah Will mit einem Friesen auf ihn zu traben.

„Hey? Machst du einen Ausritt?", fragte der Laundryjunge. Link nickte und bewunderte den stolzen Hengst, von dem sich sein Mitbewohner über die Lande tragen lassen wollte.

„Wo hast du denn den geklaut?", meinte Link.

„Ach, das ist das Pferd von Artus, Stormynight. Du glaubst nicht, wie wohlhabend die McDawns sind."

„Echt, sind die das?"

„Ja, schließlich gehören die zu einem wirklich alten Rittergeschlecht. Sie haben Unmengen von Ländereien, Villen und Besitztümer. Aber dein Pferd ist ja auch nicht ohne!"

Und Link klopfte seiner Epona an den glänzenden Hals, bis er sich in lässig in den Sattel schwang. „Jep, Epona ist eine sehr kluge Stute. Sie hat mir sogar schon mal den Hals gerettet", meinte Link und grinste ansatzweise.

Das war damals vielleicht ein Tag, dachte er. Damals in der alternativen Zukunft... Die Nerven verlierend hing er einmal mit gebrochenem Bein an einer Klippe, alles nur wegen einem verdammten Moblinoberhaupt, das ihn mit über den Abgrund gerissen hatte- am südlichen Ufer Hyrules, wo ein gigantisches Meer schäumte...

Und aus dem Nirgendwo kam Links gute Epona angetrabt, hatte einen Freund mitgebracht, der Link auf sicheren Boden half und pflegte...

Alsdann folgten die beiden Reiter einem abgetrampelten Pfad über herrliche grüne Hügel Hyrules während die Sonne brennend vom Himmel stierte.

„Wusstest du, dass die älteste Tochter der McDawns sogar mit Valiant von Hyrule verlobt sein soll."

„Verlobt?" Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, das Link nachfragte... er wusste bis heute nicht ganz genau, was es bedeutete. Auch wenn er bereits einen lächerlichen sogenannten Verlobungsring von der Zoraprinzessin- die Götter mögen bitte dafür sorgen, dass sie diese Sache vergessen hatte- erhalten hatte.

Will ließ den Kopf schief hängen und seufzte: „Du weißt schon, dieses heilige Versprechen, dass sich zwei hylianische Seelen geben, nur um miteinander für immer zu leben bis zum Eintritt in das Himmelshaus." Ach so, dachte Link. Das war also so eine Art Beteuerung oder Gelübde, dachte er. Nur damit zwei Hylianer also zusammenlebten. Aber was sollte denn so ein Versprechen, dachte der junge Heroe.

„Na und?", fragte er. „Ich meine, wozu?"

„Was na und? Wozu wohl? Würdest du dich nicht bis zum König hoch verheiraten lassen wollen?" Link schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Valiant ist zwar nicht der Thronfolger. Aber er wäre es, wenn nicht die Prinzessin Zelda den Thron übernehmen würde. Und dann würde die älteste der McDawns locker Königin werden an Valiants Seite." Link blickte bloß, verwundert, und verstand langsam, einen, wenn auch weniger wichtigen Sinn hinter dem ehelichen Bündnis...

Die Pferde trabten gelassen über eine breite Steinbrücke, die eine einzige Überquerung über die Schlucht der Tausend Geister darstellte. Eine tiefe Schlucht, von der man sich erzählte, dass einst eine Hexe tausend rachesuchende Geister eingesperrt hätte, damit jene das Königreich Hyrule nicht länger quälen konnten.

Vorbei an einem kleinen See, den man den Kreuzsee nannte, weil hier von vier verschiedenen Richtungen Bäche den See speisten, gelangten die Zugtiere mit den beiden hylianischen Reitern an eine alte Ruine. Einst war jener Ort eine strahlende Burg, in der eine namhafte Familie gelebt haben sollte, und nun war jener Ort mit Moos bewachsen und das Gestein verwittert…

Vergnüglich schwang sich der junge Heroe von seiner treuen Stute und blickte sich neugierig das alte Gemäuer von außen an. Während sich sein Blick auf ein altes, zerfallenes Tor haftete, kam einmal mehr ein trübsinniger Gedanke auf. Ein Gedanke an das, was er vermisste, was irgendwann hätte sein können, wenn die Götter seinen Eltern nicht den frühen Tod beschert hätten. Er würde die quälende Einsamkeit nicht kennen, würde den Schmerz nicht kennen… Sicherlich wäre er auch nicht als der Held aus den Legenden erwacht und er hätte Zelda niemals kennen gelernt…

„Hey, du Träumer", murrte William und riss den Nachdenklichen aus seinen finsteren Gedanken. Irritiert blickte Link in die smaragdgrünen Augen Williams, der auf einen einzelnen, riesigen Baum in der Mitte des alten Burginnenhofs deutete.

„Wir könnten die Pferde an der alten Linde festschnüren und dann ein wenig die Gegend erkunden. Was hältst du davon?" Link nickte bloß und führte Epona hinein in die Ruine.

„Dieser Ort ist irgendwie traurig…", sagte William dann. „Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber es ist immer schade, wenn etwas vergessen wird." Er tätschelte den starken, glänzenden Hals von Stormynight, während Link das Gefühl umfing, wie traurig es ebenso war, dass eine so bedeutende Heldentat wie seine, einfach vergessen wurde. Aber konnte man sich gegen das Schicksal stellen? Konnte er seinem Schicksal, ein Held zu sein, der vergessen wurde, den Kampf ansagen? Hätte ein solcher Kampf einen Sinn?

Will pflanzte sich auf eine bröcklige Steinmauer und kramte ein an einigen Ecken bearbeitetes Holzstück hervor. Dann hatte er plötzlich ein scharfes Messer in der anderen Hand und schabte konzentriert einige Späne von dem Stück Holz.

„Du entwirfst Holzskulpturen?", meinte Link verwundert und betrachtete sich das helle Holzstück.

„Jo, schon seit ich denken kann. Das ist mein größtes Hobby musst du wissen."

Link schien plötzlich sehr begeistert zu sein und murmelte: „Kann ich mir das mal ansehen?"

„Gerne." Und der Held erfreut sich mal wieder an etwas so kleinen, woraus ein freudespendendes Kunstwerk entstehen könnte. Link grübelte nach den passenden Worten und musterte die Skulptur wieder.

„Was soll es werden?"

„Eine Balletttänzerin für Lilly. Mein Schwesterlein hat sich so etwas immer schon gewünscht." Links tiefblaue Augen wanderten zu Boden, durchsuchten mit gestochen scharfen Blicken das saubere, saftige Gras und schienen danach zu grübeln, wie er eine Bitte in Worte wandeln konnte. Ob William ihm das beibringen würde?

Der Heroe reichte das Holzstück seinen Mitbewohner wieder und vergrub verlegen die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Ratlos beäugte der junge Laundry seinen merkwürdigen Kumpel und fragte sich allmählich, was es nun schon wieder war, was Link nicht mitteilen konnte. Denn so allmählich begann Will diesen familienlosen Kauz zu verstehen und er verstand die Tatsache, dass Link einfach hilflos war, wenn es darum ging, jemanden um etwas zu bitten.

„Soll' ich dir das beibringen?", sagte William und hüpfte auf die Beine. Überrascht sah Link auf und nickte bloß.

„Sag' das doch gleich.", murrte der junge Laundry und wies den unwissenden Helden dann ein, wie man Holzskulpturen bastelte.

Nach zwei mühseligen Stunden hatte Link den Dreh raus. Sicherlich musste er noch viel üben, aber aller Anfang war schwer… und diesen Anfang hatte er mit Bravur gemeistert.

Als Will seine Holzskulptur fertiggeschnitzt hatte, klatschte er fröhlich in die Hände und packte jene Balletttänzerin in eine von Stormynights Satteltaschen. Doch auch er hatte einen außerordentlichen, unverschämten Hintergedanken. Sich an seinem Kinn kratzend, in der Hoffnung, der anfängliche, spärliche Bartwuchs würde sich endlich ausbreiten, denn das würde ihn reifer wirken lassen, tapste er hinüber zu Link, der fasziniert an einem Holzgebilde herumbastelte.

Und es war in dem Augenblick, dass William irgendwie verstand.

Links naive, kindliche Seite, die gerade jetzt zum Vorschein trat, zeigte deutliche Spuren von einem alleingelassenen Hylianer, der sich in seinem Leben anscheinend bloß einen Platz wünschte. Das Bild das blonden, blauäugigen Hylianers auf der bemoosten Steinumzäunung war nur das Bild eines Kindes… auch wenn jenes Kind manchmal reifer und wissender erschien, wenn es um bestimmte Bereiche im Leben ging. Aber jenes Leben, das Link kannte, hatte wohl nichts mit der Gewöhnlichkeit zu tun, die William so genoss…

„Ich fordere einen Deal", meinte William Laundry und trat entschlossen vor den unbekannten Helden. Verwundert zog Link beide Augenbrauen nach oben und wartete auf Wills Vorschlag.

„Dafür, dass ich dir Holzbasteln beigebracht habe, möchte ich, dass du mir auch etwas beibringst." Link nickte entschieden und hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Denn in seiner Welt gab es niemanden, der einfach nur Hilfe und Freundlichkeit zeigte ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen. In Links Welt hatte alles ein Opfer, eine Gegenleistung, ebenso wie ein wenig Freundlichkeit.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir eine Frage beantwortest." Link nickte wieder und schaute abwartend zu Epona hinüber, die gerade von Stormynight beschnüffelt wurde.

„Wo hast du kämpfen gelernt? Ich weiß, ich habe dir diese Frage schon einmal gestellt, aber ich hoffe doch, dass du mir sie jetzt beantworten kannst." Aber Link schwieg im Moment und es schien als grüble er nach einer passenden Ausrede.

„Hattest du einen guten Lehrmeister?" Der Heroe schüttelte mit dem Kopf, widmete sich wieder seiner Holzschnitzerei und meinte leise: „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Wills Gesichtsausdruck wurde verzerrt und er presste seine Lippen energisch aneinander.

„Aber ich weiß, was du im Sinn führst", meinte Link dann und hüpfte auf die Beine. „Ich soll' dir kämpfen beibringen", sagte er trocken und schaute zu den zertrümmerten Türmen der alten Feste.

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Ich soll' dir also töten und vernichten beibringen? Ist es das, was du willst?" Daraufhin rannte William hinter Link her, der trübsinnig davon stiefelte.

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt, ich möchte nur, dass du mir hilft, durch die Prüfungen mit sauberen Leistungen zu kommen. Das ist alles. Wenn nicht, dann ist das auch okay. War ja bloß ne Frage", brummte er.

Link stoppte seinen schnellen Schritt und schaute entschlossen auf. „Einverstanden."

Und Will sah bloß ungläubig drein. Hatte Link nicht gerade dagegen argumentiert.

„Äh… wirklich? Du würdest das tun?"

„Ja, mit einer Einschränkung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Du verwendest dein Können nicht zum… Töten…", murmelte Link langsam und stockend.

„Sicher.. ich bin doch kein dreckiger Mörder, außerdem heiße ich nicht Viktor."

„Okay. Und es gibt noch ein Problem", sagte Link dann und erinnerte sich an seine Schwächeanfälle. Zur Zeit war es für ihn einfach ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit nur irgendeine seiner Begabungen zu zeigen. Denn immer wenn er versuchte zu kämpfen, wenn er versuchte den Grund für seine Schwäche herauszufinden, war da etwas, was ihn hinderte… Anfälle, Krankheitsattacken, eine Daseinslöschung…

„Ich bin zur Zeit… einfach nicht… in der Lage… zu kämpfen." Allein dieser Satz war schon eine große Hürde für den blonden Hylianer. Allein diese Worte auszusprechen fühlten sich an wie Tausende Demütigungen.

„Warum denn nicht?", entgegnete Will, der einfach sein neugieriges Gemüt nicht belehren konnte, in entscheidenden Situationen den Schnabel zu halten.

Links Augen wurden kühl und bissig. „Ich habe keinen Bock einem Unwissenden alles mitzuteilen. Also hör' auf mich danach zu fragen. Es ist genug mit diesem Thema." Und Link marschierte von dannen. William aber schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf. Er fand Link wirklich sympathisch und er wollte ihn unbedingt in seinem Freundeskreis haben, aber manchmal da schien er wie ausgewechselt, als ob er innerhalb einer Sekunde ein anderer Elf wäre…

Verärgert folgte der junge Held dann einem kahlen Pfad, wo einige Pflastersteine in den Boden gehämmert waren und erreichte einen kleinen Hinterhof, wo viele verschiedene Sträucher und Kräuter wucherten. Es schien als hätte man jenen Ort seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gepflegt, denn alles wuchs kreuz und quer und viele Disteln und anderes Unkraut sammelte sich hier und da.

Plötzlich hatte der Heroe das Gefühl ihm wurde der Erdboden unter den Füßen weggesaugt. Murrend krallte er sich an einen der Sträucher und wusste doch, was folgte. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zog sich ein schlangenartiges Brennen von seinen Beinen aufwärts, wanderte zu seinen Rücken und hinein ins Genick, hämmerte dort entsetzlich

„Nicht schon wieder… nicht…", fauchte er. Er stützte eine Hand an die Stirn, die innerhalb von Sekunden begann zu glühen… Und ausgerechnet jetzt hatte er Zeldas Heilmittel nicht parat. Ausgerechnet in dieser Situation begann der Alptraum…

Für wenige Sekunden schloss der junge Held seine Augen, wartete darauf, dass die Schmerzattacke schwand oder noch schlimmer wurde.

Und zu seinem Unbehagen befand sich der neugierig William Laundry nur wenige Meter weiter und wunderte sich vermutlich schon, weil Link nicht wiederkam.

Erneut begann sein Herz zu rasen, pumpte das Blut so schnell durch seinen Körper, dass er das Gefühl hatte, jegliche Blutader wollte zerreißen. Sein Kopf wurde immer schwerer, während sich Stimmen in seinen Verstand hineinbrannten.

„Wie… fühlt es sich an, wenn man… alles… verliert?", sagte es in seinen Gedanken. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn das… Teuerste… gefoltert wird und ein nutzloser Held nur… danebenstehen kann, nicht fähig zu kämpfen, nur fähig zu leiden…"

Wütend schlug Link mit der Faust an eine alte Steinmauer, erzeugte einen aufhetzenden Schlag mit überflüssiger Magie, die die gesamte Mauer schlagartig schwarz färbte. „Ich breche dich… ich zerbreche dich…", flüsterte es, als Link schmerzhaft atmend auf die Knie sank. Um ihn herum begann die Welt blutrot anzulaufen, die Blätter zerbröselten zu Asche und die grüne Wiese verwelkte. Der Himmel weinte Blut und Pech und nur Link stand inmitten des Alptraumes, war allein, war vergessen.

Als er zusammenbrach und das Bewusstsein verlor, kamen flüsternd, gleich einen Gebet wenige Worte über seine Lippen: „Verzeih' mir… Zelda…"

Grüblerisch saß William auf einer Steinmauer, hier am Rande der Vergessenheit und besann sich auf die merkwürdigen Worte, die Link vorhin erläuten ließ. Warum sollte es gut für ihn selbst sein, wenn er über diesen eigensinnigen Kauz nicht mehr wusste? Und warum konnte Link mit seinen Geheimnissen nicht herausrücken?

Wie eine Erleuchtung kam der Brief der Prinzessin Zelda persönlich in Wills jugendliches Gedächtnis zurück und die Tatsache, dass anscheinend die Königstochter eine Freundin Links war. Was für ein furchteinflössender Gedanke, dachte Will. Link, der Freund der Prinzessin. Bei den Göttern, wenn er das jemandem erzählte, würde man ihn sofort in das Verrücktenhaus in Hyrules riesiger Hauptstadt stecken...

Versunken in seine Gedanken tapste er hinüber zu Stormynight und drückte den Kopf gegen den Hals des schönen Pferdes.

Plötzlich spürte er ein ausgemachtes, hinterhältiges Fingertippen auf seiner Schulter und es zog dem jungen Laundry beinahe die Stiefel aus, dass sich jemand so unauffällig an ihn heranpirschen konnte. Mit kläglichem Aufschrei wand er sich um und dachte für einen Moment es wäre Link, der sich einen so gemeinen Scherz erlaubt hatte. Aber es waren ein paar bernsteinfarbene Augen, die den jungen Laundry beinahe zum Herzkasper gebracht hätten. Feixend und giftig war der Blick dieser Ariana Blacksmith und nur, um auf der sicheren Seite zu stehen, hüpfte Will einen Meter zurück und wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein. Immerhin belehrte Links Warnung bezüglich dieser falschen Schlange seine Person... und soweit er wusste, hatte sie ja noch eine Rechnung mit ihm zu begleichen.

„Na, du Spanner?", sagte sie zischend und hielt ihm einen Zeigefinger unter die vorwitzige, lange Laundrynase.

„Ich bin kein Spanner!". rechtfertigte er sich.

„Nein?" Sie machte eine Pause und zog ihre schwarzen Augenbrauen auffällig an, als ob sie einen geplanten Angriff ausführen wollte. „Aber du bist ein mieser Kerl und viele Kerle sind Spanner."

„Das ist ja wohl eine bodenlose Frechheit!", kreischte er und hätte dieser Ariana am liebsten eine reingewürgt, auch wenn sie ein Mädchen war. „Die Ritter Hyrules sind größtenteils anständige Kerle und keine Lustmolche, die sich an nackten Frauen erfreuen!", schimpfte er.

In dem Augenblick zogen sich Arianas Mundwinkel nach oben und sie lachte herzhaft. „Nun gut, William Laundry, ich gebe dir ausnahmsweise mal recht." Und sie reichte ihm die Hand, anscheinend zur Versöhnung, auch wenn William dieses Verhalten noch nicht so geheuer war...

„Was ist?", meinte sie, daraufwartend, dass William ihre Hand annahm.

„Hast du Angst vor einem Mädchen?" Und wieder zeigte sich ein teuflisches Grinsen um Arianas superroten Mund.

Sofort seine Männlichkeit unter Beweis stellend, nahm er die ihm angebotene Hand und wunderte sich zunächst, dass dieses ausgefuchste Mädchen anscheinend doch nichts weiter im Sinn hatte- zumindest im Moment nicht...

Sie lächelte ihm dann freundlich zu und William fasste sich ein Herz- seinen guten Manieren entsprechend, die er von seiner Mutter gelernt hatte- einen Entschuldigung über seine Lippen zubringen. „Also, wegen der Sache am See... ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten", sagte er, worauf Ariana beinahe sprachlos zurückwich.

„Tatsächlich?" Will nickte seine Ehre verteidigend.

„Dann muss ich dich auch um Entschuldigung bitten. Du weißt schon, wegen dem Ast, den ich dir auf den Pelz geschleudert habe."

„Entschuldigung angenommen", murmelte er, während Ariana plötzlich besorgt zu Epona und dann zu einem der verwinkelten Orte der alten Burg schielte.

„Link ist mit dir?"

„Ja, warum fragst du?" William musterte nachdenklich Arianas ernstes Gesicht.

„Wir sollten ihn suchen gehen..."

_Noch immer lag der einstige Held der Zeit bewusstlos in dem kleinen Garten mit den vielen unsortierten Kräutern und umwucherten Pflanzen… aber er war vielleicht auf einer anderen, geistigen Ebene nicht mehr allein… Allein, gerade das, so nahm er an, war immer sein Fluch gewesen. Das Alleinsein- Ein Martyrium, wenn man nicht wusste, wohin man gehen sollte und wo man etwas gegen die Einsamkeit tun konnte…_

_Aber entgegen dem schmerzhaften Zusammenbruch von vorhin war im Augenblick alles so warm hier, als ob Hunderte Sonnen vom Himmel schienen in einer angenehmen Frühlingsdämmerung… es war weich… und sanft… _

_Träge öffnete der Heroe seine Augen und versuchte zu verstehen, versuchte zu erkennen, woher diese angenehme, hoffnungsvolle Wärme strahlte. _

_Zunächst blendeten ihn feine Lichtstrahlen und endlich fühlte er zwei Hände, die seine Gesichtszüge mit schmalen Fingern abwanderten. Und doch war alles an diesen Händen so zart… so beruhigend… _

_Als sich sein Bewusstsein für mehr öffnete, als ihm im Moment zugänglich war, hörte er eine sanfte Stimme sprechen. Ruhig und erhaben war sie… so wie nur eine Stimme, die er in seinen tiefsten Träumen herbeigesehnt hatte. _

„_Wach' auf, mein Held…", sagte sie, als Link endlich das Gesicht über ihm als das seiner Prinzessin erkannte. Wunderschön mit feinen Gesichtszügen. Einzigartig und sinnlich…_

_Seine tiefblauen Augen lasen eindringlich in ihren, so wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr mustern konnte. Schon lange hatte der junge Heroe Angst bei dem Blick in Zeldas warmherzige Augen… doch nun schien jene Angst wie weggeweht. _

„_Wo…", murmelte er bloß und registrierte im Augenblick eine weitere überraschende Tatsache. Sein Kopf lag in ihrem Schoß… _

„_Du bist an einem Ort, den du irgendwann wieder betreten wirst…" Erstaunt blickte er sich um und schielte von einer Hecke in jenem Garten zu den zerbröselten Steinmauern hier und da… _

_Er atmete tief ein, fühlte sich entspannt in der Anwesenheit seiner Seelenverwandten, fühlte sich mutig und bereit jedes Unterfangen zu bestreiten. Aber war er denn jener Link, der im Traum gerade von seiner Prinzessin mit wohltuenden Berührungen verwöhnt wurde? _

_Zelda streichelte durch sein blondes Haar und nahm ihm verspielt die grüne Mütze ab, die er im Augenblick trug. _

_Suchend wanderten seine Augen zu ihren, die gerade so anders glänzten als sonst. Es war mehr, was in ihren Augen strahlte und nach außen drängte, mehr als Link jemals verstanden hatte… _

„_Zelda… irgendetwas stimmt nicht… meine Anfälle…", meinte er leise. Aber sie verbat ihm darüber zu reden und legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Entschuldige Ariana dafür… wegen dem Heilmittel…" Ariana? _

„_Ariana hat es einfach übersehen… sie wusste nicht, dass es in deinen Sachen verborgen war", meinte sie. Und Link nickte, immer mehr verwundert, wie zärtlich und liebevoll sich Zelda im Augenblick verhielt. Dann schloss er seine Augen und murmelte: „Verzeih' mir Zelda… ich bin nicht mehr der, den du kanntest…" Aber sie schien diesen Satz nicht ernst zu nehmen und zwickte ihn in eine Wange. „Du Dummkopf bist genau der, der du sein solltest… würde die Prinzessin Hyrules dich sonst so sehr lieben?" _

_Doch diese Worte waren mehr als Link im Augenblick verstehen konnte. Zelda erzählte soviel von Lieben und von Verzeihen… ergaben diese Worte im Moment überhaupt einen Sinn? Langsam hoben sich die trägen Augenlider des Helden und er musterte sie genauer, sah das blonde, gepflegte Haar, die goldene Tiara mit den teuren Edelsteinen auf ihrer Stirn, sah die weichen Lippen. _

„_Wir haben noch einige Minuten… Bringst du uns dann zurück zum Schloss?", sagte sie sanft. „Zum Schloss?" _

„_Ja, du dussliger Held…" Erneut las Link in den blauen Augen der Prinzessin, während über den grünen Grasflächen Schmetterlinge umher tanzten, sich im Wind wogen und dem Rhythmus der alten Magie lauschten. _

_Langsam führte der junge Held eine Hand an die rechte Wange der Prinzessin, hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, er hätte dies tun können, als er Zelda nach einer halben Ewigkeit im Schloss besuchte, wünschte sich, er hätte die Zeit genutzt… aber warum hier? Warum wagte er sich Gefühle zu zeigen in einem Traum? _

_Noch ehe er verstand, was geschah, senkte sich Zeldas Haupt seinem entgegen und sie küsste ihn mit viel Gefühl auf die spröden Heldenlippen, suchte nach einer Erwiderung, die der junge Held aber nicht sofort fertig brachte. Warum geschah dies mit ihnen? Link verstand den Grund des Kusses nicht, wie sollte er auch? Er hatte keine Ahnung von den tiefen Gefühlen und Wünschen, die ein Kuss begleiten konnte und genoss im Augenblick einfach nur diese wunderbare, neue Erfahrung, verstand nun, warum Hylianer sich gelegentlich küssten. Es war schön und so warm…_

_Auch wenn er immer wieder ignoriert hatte, dass er für Zelda grundverschieden empfand als für andere Elfen in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung, war diese Empfindung selten und so schön, dass er keinesfalls aufhören wollte._

_Während des Kusses murmelte sie: „Ich hab' dich lieb, mein Held…" _

Benommen wachte Link auf und hüpfte auf die Beine, torkelte einige Meter weiter, aber hielt sich dennoch standhaft auf den Beinen. Er blinzelte und fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm einen Schub heilsame Magie verpasst, auch wenn der Traum von eben nicht mehr in seinen Erinnerungen verweilte…

Verwundert sah er sich um und er verstand… die Anfälle hatten ihn wieder heimgesucht und irgendetwas musste ihn wieder aufgeweckt haben. Irgendetwas musste diese Qual seiner merkwürdigen Krankheit beendet haben…

Erleichtert wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lief langsam aus dem unsauberen Kräutergarten heraus… Als er in den Burginnenhof torkelte, sah er verschwommen seinen Mitbewohner sich mit einer weiteren Person unterhalten. Na prima, dachte Link. Die durchtriebene Diebin Ariana hatte also von selbst zu ihm gefunden. Wenn sie jetzt nicht seine Sachen herausrücken würde, dann so dachte der Heroe, könnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Tief durchatmend lehnte er sich an eine bröselnde Steinmauer.

In dem Moment sah Ariana mit ernster Miene auf und rief sogleich den Namen des Helden. Verwundert blickte Link auf, machte aber keine Anstalten näher zutrampeln. Ein bitterböser Blick stach aus seinen blauen Augen. Vorwürfe, weil dieses verdammte Mädchen sein Heilmittel gestohlen hatte. Ohne die Worte einer Begrüßung zischte er: „Na, hast du das Heilmittel und die Okarina schon verscherbelt, du miese Schlange?" Gekränkt stapfte sie mit ihren langen, rostfarbenen Stiefeln näher und belehrte ihn eindringlich, sodass Link ihren Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte: „Urteile nicht so über mich! Ich habe übersehen, dass du so wichtige Dinge mit dir führst."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass du die Sachen einfach mitgenommen hast. Gib' sie mir gefälligst wieder!", schimpfte er und stützte eine Hand an seine schweißgebadete Stirn.

„Na schön, ich habe voreilig und verantwortungslos gehandelt, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht mich als eine miese Schlange zu bezeichnen. Heb' dir diese Beleidigungen lieber für Leute auf, die so etwas verdient haben."

„Im Augenblick hattest du das aber verdient", murrte Link und rang nach den lauten Worten nach Luft.

Räuspernd mischte sich William ein und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Mann, nun haltet doch mal eure Giftmäuler. Ihr benehmt euch ja schlimmer als ein zänkisches Ehepaar." Doch diesen Satz hätte der junge Laundry unterlassen sollen. Denn sowohl Link als auch Ariana schenkten ihm sofort bissige, zum Schweigen verdammende Blicke. Und Will schwieg.

„Kannst du mir meine Sachen dann bitte zurückgeben?", flüsterte der Heroe und blinzelte angesichts der hellen Sonnenstrahlen. Ariana musterte ihn sorgfältig, als wollte sie in seine Seele sehen.

„Das Heilmittel und deine Okarina befinden sich in der Mädchenschule", sagte sie leise und sah ihm irgendwie an, dass er das Mittel unbedingt brauchte.

„Okay, wir sollten schnell zu der Schule zurück." Und sie hetzte zu Epona hinüber, die sich gegenüber der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit auffallend zahm verhielt.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?", sagte Will und ließ seinen Kopf schief hängen. Aber Link schüttelte bloß den Kopf und taumelte schläfrig zu seinem Pferd hinüber.

Überraschenderweise war die voreilige Ariana bereits mit einem Sprung auf der guten Stute und hatte allem Anschein nach vor, keinesfalls zu Fuß zu der Schule zu watscheln. Genervt stand Link daneben und sah ermüdend nach oben. „Kannst du das nicht unterlassen... ich habe keine Lust, mich mit dir anzulegen...", sagte der Schüler und gähnte laut auf.

„Was soll' ich unterlassen?", zickte sie und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

„Mich herauszufordern...", sagte Link. Verständnislos schielte Ariana mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen hinunter.

„Nein, es macht Spaß dich zu ärgern, Link. Obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, was du im Augenblick ersinnst?" Link packte Epona an den Zügeln und sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich ein wenig mehr, wurde finsterer und finsterer. Straff hielt er Epona zurück.

„Steig' endlich ab. Ich tue dir nicht den Gefallen neben dem Pferd her zulaufen."

Sie zwinkerte und grinste verdächtig. „Das sollst du auch nicht." Und sie reichte ihm bereitwillig eine Hand von oben herab. „Mach' schon, ich beiße nicht und bin alles andere als giftig."

Schüchtern schaute der junge Heroe hinauf und sah nur das herrliche Grinsen aus dem hübschen Gesicht Arianas. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er von ihr halten sollte und wusste noch weniger, was ihre Handlung bezweckte...

„Was ist denn Link? Hast du Angst vor mir?", reizte sie ihn, als wüsste sie, dass es die größte Beleidigung für Link darstellte, wenn man ihn des Angsthabens bezichtigte.

„Mit keiner Silbe, du...", brummte er und trat dann genervt auf einen Steigbügel und ließ sich hinter Ariana in den Sattel gleiten.

„Na bitte, geht doch", lachte sie und drehte grinsend ihren Schädel mit den schwarzen Strähnen zu dem verlegenen Jugendlichen.

„Aber es fehlt noch etwas." Link bekam seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu, als sie seine Hände packte und sich diese auf ihrem gertenschlanken Bauch wiederfanden. „Du musst dich schon festhalten, oder willst du runterfallen?", lachte sie lauthals, sodass auch William verwundert das Schauspiel begaffte. Der schüchterne Link blieb weiterhin sprachlos, auch dann als Ariana die Stute über die grünen Hügel preschte. William folgte ein wenig später auf Stormynight...

Die Abenddämmerung legte sich verschleiernd über die berühmte Knabenschule. Die Ereignisse des letzten Tages nur noch eine Erinnerung, die in den Gemütern allmählich verblasste...

Brütend saß Newhead in seinem kleinen Büro und überlegte, wie er den ersten Unterrichtstag bei den Jungspunden gestaltet sollte. Zugegeben, es war immer sein Wunsch gewesen, in die Fußstapfen seiner eigenen Lehrmeister zu treten, aber dass es so schwer sein würde, einen Unterrichtstag zu gestalten, vor allem noch in einem traditionsreichen Fach, wie die Ausbildung in allen möglichen, wie es gerne hieß. Ein Fach, welches nicht nur die Geschicklichkeit und Ausdauer der Jugendlichen trainieren sollte, sondern auch ihren Mut...

Gewöhnlicherweise war am Donnerstag kein Praxisunterricht, eine mehr oder weniger zutreffende Bezeichnung für das Fach, vorgesehen, aber die Gerudo für den Bogensport war noch nicht eingetroffen, also wurde kurzerhand Newhead beauftragt einzuspringen...

Einen Stift hinter sein rechtes Hylianerohr gesteckt, grübelte der Lehrer verbissen darüber nach, wie er den Unterricht interessant und animierend gestalten konnte, ohne dass die Jungs sofort die Lust verloren.

Die Kerze auf seinem Schreibtisch flackerte plötzlich und ein wenig Wachs fand sich auf dem Blatt vor seiner Nase. Ein kurzer Gedanke an Hopfdingen geisterte durch Newheads Kopf. Schon ewig kannte er den Hausmeister, denn als er hier zusammen mit seinem nun verstorbenen Bruder lernte, war dieser Hausmeister bereits zugegen. Wie oft hatte Hopfdingen die jungendlichen Raufbolde nachts erwischt und sofort beim Direktor angeschwärzt. Ein Grinsgesicht erschuf sich, während Nicholas darüber nachdachte.

Doch nun war der gute alte Hopfdingen ermordet worden. Ausgerechnet hier, ausgerechnet in der Ritterschule, ausgerechnet zur Tagesundnachtgleiche.

Aber warum Hopfdingen? Der alte Hausmeister hatte nun wahrlich nichts besonderes an sich. Und Newhead kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass jener alte Greis keine Fliege was zu leide tun konnte. Einen solchen heimtückischen, grausamen Mord hatte niemand verdient, der so eine ehrliche Haut besaß wie Hopfdingen...

Gähnend und sich vergnüglich streckend blickte der unerkannte Nicholas hinaus in den kohlrabenschwarzen Innenhof, nahm einen Schluck glühenden Wein aus seiner Tontasse und zupfte sich an seinem kurzen, braunen Bart.

Irgendetwas stimmte in Hyrule nicht mehr... und Nicholas hatte gerade jetzt den Wunsch es mit allen Mitteln herauszufinden.

Grüblerisch tapste er, nur begleitet in einer einfachen Tunika, ohne Gürtel, ohne Unterbegleitung oder Rüstung hinüber zu einem spärlich eingerichteten Regal und wollte gerade ein verstaubtes Buch mit eingerissenen Seiten aus dem Regal nehmen, als jemand an die kleine Tür seines Büros klopfte. Nanu? Besuch um diese Uhrzeit? Und ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr sagte, dass Mitternacht schon lange vorüber war.

Verwundert, wer um diese Uhrzeit noch störte, meinte er eindringlich: „Bitte?"

Zaghaft wurde die robuste Tür geöffnet und eine schöne Frau trat mit halbherzigem Lächeln über die Türschwelle.

„La... Lavender?", meinte Nicholas und bekam schon seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Denn er kannte diese Frau schon sehr lange, kannte ihr Inneres und Äußeres haargenau und wusste doch, wie dumm es in dieser Minute war, dass sie zu ihm gefunden hatte. Er wand seinen Blick mit den undefinierbaren Augen genau in die ihrigen und suchte nach etwas in ihrem erhabenen Blick, was sie nicht zeigen durfte.

„Guten Abend, Nicholas", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme fest und standhaft.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein", entgegnete er und empfand keinerlei Scham, dieser schönen Frau mit dieser schlabberigen Tunika gegenüberzutreten. In dem Augenblick wand sie sich näher, strich mit ihren Fingern erforschend und beeindruckt über das narbenlose Gesicht, welches sie so nicht kannte.

„Ist dies Destinias Magie?", meinte sie. „Die Magie, die dich zu einem Aussätzigen werden ließ und dir nun ein Gesicht gibt, das nicht deines ist?"

Nicholas führte ihre warmen Hände von seiner Maskerade weg und drehte sich zum Fenster. „Du solltest nicht hier sein, Lavender", sagte er erneut. „Wenn Viktor dich hier findet, lande nicht nur ich wieder in der Gefängniszelle Doomrents. Nein, auch dir wird dann der Prozess gemacht werden..." Sie trat langsam an ihn heran und schlang die Hände über seinen Bauch. „Denkst du, es fällt mir leicht mit Viktor eine geschauspielerte Ehe aufrechtzuerhalten?" Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Verzeih' meine Worte, Lavender..."

Eine Pause entstand, in welcher sich die braunhaarige Frau an den Rücken Nicholas lehnte.

„Ich wusste, dass du Hyrule nicht verlassen konntest... nachdem man dir den Vorwurf des Mordes gemacht hat", flüsterte sie und wanderte mit ihren Händen über seine Brust. Der neue Lehrer atmete tief ein und dachte nur daran, wie falsch das war, zu was sie sich gerade hinreißen ließen. Aber nach allem, was die letzten Monate geschehen war, die einsamen, kalten Nächte in der Todeszelle... hatte er denn da nicht ein wenig Wärme und Liebe verdient?

„Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Wie könnte ich nicht meine große Liebe besuchen wollen", sagte sie sanft und stützte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Nicholas... ich bin es leid, Viktor abzuweisen, mit ihm ein Haus zu teilen. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr..." Daraufhin wand er sich um und strich seiner Geliebten durch das braune, lange Haar.

„Wie konnte ich nur jemals von dir verlangen, dass du diese Schmach erträgst", sagte er leise und erhielt einen sanften Blick aus ihren Augen.

„Ich habe es nur getan, weil ich dich liebe, Nicholas. Destinias Handel nur für dich..." Er zog sie an sich und lehnte, seine Augen schließend, den Kopf für wenige Sekunden an ihre Stirn, bis er ihre Lippen suchte. Sie küsste ihn distanziert zurück und brach den Kuss zuerst. „Dein Handel..."

„Zur Hölle mit Destinia", meinte er und liebkoste ihren Hals. Sie stöhnte leise auf und fühlte seine Bedürfnisse brodeln. Er brauchte sie jetzt. Das spürte sie. Und er wollte sie jetzt...

Seine rechte Hand, die Hand wo einst zwei Finger fehlten, wanderte streichelnd über ihre Brust, während die andere mit dem Reißverschluss ihres Kleides spielte. Oh, es war so falsch, was sie hier taten, dachte sie und doch konnte sie im Augenblick ihre starke Sehnsucht nach ihm nicht mehr zügeln. Ihre Küsse wurden tiefer, während sie beide einige Schritte rückwärts stolperten.

Stürmisch zog er an ihrem Haar, sodass sie wie auf Befehl ihren Kopf zurücklegte. Wild liebkoste er ihr spitzes Kinn, ihren langen Hals, und senkte seine Lippen an ihr Schlüsselbein.

Er wusste, was sie mochte und dies gehörte zu jenen Dingen, die nur er durfte, nur er kannte und fühlen sollte. Seufzend wanderten ihre zitternden Fingerspitzen durch sein kurzes braunes Haar am Hinterkopf.

Es war so lange her, dass sie einander auf diese Weise begehren konnten. Die lange Trennung, der Entzug voneinander, war die Ursache für ihr beider mangelndes Pflichtgefühl. Sie, weil sie bereits jemanden geehelicht hatte. Und er, weil ein Handel mit der Göttinnenmutter es ihm verbot, Lavender zu beschenken.

Aber wie leicht Liebe doch jegliche Verantwortung in die Winde schlagen konnte, erst recht, wenn Liebe so tiefe Wurzeln besaß, wie jene zwischen diesen beiden Hylianern.

Hastig packte er sie bei den Oberschenkeln und hob die Frau in die Höhe, die er seit er denken konnte, liebte. Er platzierte sie auf den Schreibtisch, sodass er direkt vor ihr stand und mit seinen Liebkosungen fortfahren konnte.

Sie war so sanft und weich... das seidige Haar... die bemalten Lippen und reine Haut... Sie hatte ihn unter ihren Bann gezogen, wie schon immer. Ein unartikulierter Laut entkam seiner Kehle, wie der Laut eines Tieres, das gerade bekam, was es wollte. Seine Hände, schwitzend und ein wenig grober als sie es gewohnt war, schoben beinahe quälerisch den Reißverschluss des dunklen Kleides hinab.

Und als er ihre Bekleidung langsam über ihren Kopf zog, waren es auch ihre Hände, die ihm die Tunika entreißen wollten. In dem Augenblick packte er sanfter als die zügellose Leidenschaft vorher zeigend ihre Hände und murmelte: „Warte..."

Er blickte tief in jene Augen, die er nicht lieben durfte, nahm sich besinnlich einige Haarsträhnen und küsste diese. So viele Zweifel standen plötzlich in ihren Augen, dass er sich unumgänglich fragen musste, ob er noch das Recht hatte, sich zu nehmen, was er in dem Moment so sehnlich begehrte.

„Ich liebe dich, Lavender...", flüsterte er langsam und drückte sich näher an sie, ließ sie spüren, wie stark das Bedürfnis in ihm war, eins zu sein mit ihr. Sie atmete scharf ein und reckte den Kopf erneut zurück, ließ sich mit ihm auf den kalten, harten Schreibtisch sinken und befreite endlich seinen stattlichen Körper von der dreckigen Tunika.

Die Kerze auf dem Tisch flackerte erneut, als die schöne, reife Frau ihn süß und sehnsüchtig in ihrem Inneren erwartete...

Sich über sich selbst ärgernd lief Link in das Erdgeschoss der Burg und befand sich zielstrebig auf dem Weg in das Büro von Newhead, in der Hoffnung der Lehrer für die vielen unterschiedlichen Übungsstunden würde ihm helfen, um diese Uhrzeit noch eine schwarze Schultunika aufzutreiben. Hätte er nicht am helllichten Tag daran denken können? Denn Link, so klug auch der Kopf war, den er mit sich herumtrug, besaß auch seine vergesslichen Seiten... und manche Dinge, die er in den letzten Wochen vergessen hatte, wichtige Dinge, die sich vielleicht um das bevorstehende Schicksal Hyrules drehten, diese Dinge schienen wie unter einem Bann der Unwirklichkeit zu stehen. Als wäre nichts geschehen...

Und so trampelte er durch die dunklen Gänge, schmiedete Rachepläne gegenüber dieser eigenwilligen, boshaften Ariana, die doch wahrlich auch noch die Frechheit besaß nach dem Ausritt zu verschwinden! Kaum hatte Link seine Epona in den modrigen Stall geführt, war diese Schnepfe doch schon wieder verschwunden. Die konnte ihn mal kreuzweise. Bestimmt verschepperte sie die teure Okarina und das lebensrettende Elixier trotzdem irgendwo. Diese...

Link schüttelte bloß den Kopf und verkniff sich das Schimpfwort in seinen Gedanken. Zielstrebig marschierte er auf das Büro von Newhead zu, ohne zu wissen, dass jener Lehrer gerade mit viel vergnüglicheren Dingen beschäftigt war.

Als Link in den schmalen Gang eintrat und die kleine Bürotür ansteuerte, vernahm er plötzlich ein Poltern aus dem Zimmer. Natürlich war Links erster Instinkt näher zutreten und herauszufinden, ob vielleicht irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Gerade als er klopfen wollte, waren aber in dem Raum noch andere Geräusche. Ein heftiges, lustvolles Stöhnen, welches Link irgendwie nicht verstehen konnte. Wie sollte er auch...

Neugierig legte er ein spitzes Ohr an das Holz und erstaunte angesichts dieser Laute, ausgestoßen von einer Frau und diesem Newhead persönlich. Was bei den Göttinnen trieben die denn da drin, dachte Link. Seine Augenbrauen verzogen sich verwirrt, als das Stöhnen intensiver wurde. Und als die Frau in dem Augenblick einen heftigen Schrei von sich gab, dachte Link, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sein musste. Er klopfte, aber niemand öffnete. Sich Mut fassend trat er einfach ein und sah das Bild seines Lebens. Ein Bild, an welchem der unwissende Link noch einige Tage zu knabbern hatte.

Eine Frau mit langem, braunen Haar saß breitbeinig und nackt auf dem Schreibtisch und hielt Newhead, der vor ihr stand, ebenso entblößt, eng in ihren Armen.

„Oh...", sagte Link auffällig, worauf die beiden entsetzt von einander abließen und den unwissenden Störenfried zuerst bestürzt und dann scherzhaft beäugten.

„Ähm... ich... bin dann gleich... wieder weg", sagte Link stotternd, da er schon das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Verhalten einer riesigen Peinlichkeit entsprach, obwohl er nicht wusste, was da abging.

So schnell wie er diesmal die Gänge abrannte und die Treppenstufen hinaufhetzte, war Link noch nie irgendwo davon gelaufen. Mit diesem Tempo hätte er diesem verdammten Marathonläufer auf der Steppe um das Zehnfache eingeholt. So schockierend war dieses Bild für ihn, beinahe traumatisiert hatte es ihn, weil er absolut nicht verstand, was Newhead mit dieser Frau angestellt hatte.

Als er schmerzhaft atmend in das warme Quartier zurückkam, lag William erwartungsfroh auf seinem Bett. Er hatte einen kleinen Ball in der Hand, den er immer wieder in die Höhe warf und auffing. „Na, hast du ne neue Tunika?", meinte er. Als er aber dann in das schockierte Gesicht des jungen Helden der Zeit blickte, fiel ihm nur ein blöder Kommentar ein.

„Hat sich die Tunika als böswilliges Monster herausgestellt, oder was?"

Links Mund stand sprachlos offen, während er sich auf dieses entsetzlich, schaurige Bild besann. „Ähm... Newhead war nicht alleine in dem Büro."

„Ach so. Hat er dich wieder weggeschickt?"

„Nicht so direkt..."

„Na, was denn dann?" Und der kleine Springball purzelte aus Williams Hand und landete vor Links Füßen. Laundry musterte ihn dann genauer.

„Da war eine Frau bei Newhead und...", fing Link an. „Die haben irgendwas komisches gemacht..."

William schlussfolgerte: Ein Mann und eine Frau. Zu später Abendstunde. Etwas Komisches...

„Inwiefern komisch?", behaarte Will und grinste blöde.

„Ich weiß auch nicht so genau...", sagte der unwissende Link und kam nicht auf den Dreh, dass William genau wusste, was da ,Komisches' passiert war. William hatte seine Eltern häufig genug bei diesem ,komischen' Thema erwischt... Das war ja nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes, dachte der Rittersohn.

Aber den jungen Link schien diese ,komische Sache' schon ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben. Neugierig stemmte Will seine Hände auf den runden Tisch in der Mitte des Quartiers und schielte Link eindringlich an. „Na sag' schon, wie haben die es angestellt?"

Es, fragte sich Link. Nannte man das so? Als der junge Heroe aber puderrot um die Nase wurde, sparte sich Will weitere Fragen und lachte in einem außerordentlichen, krankhaften Anfall.

„Ach, Newhead hat die Frau wohl einfach nur verführt", meinte Will mit seiner untypischen, tiefen Knabenstimme und hüpfte auf seine Beine. Link zuckte mit den Schultern und hatte keine Lust mehr über ein Thema nachzugrübeln, wovon er sowieso keine Ahnung hatte... außerdem fühlte er sich irgendwie unwohl in seiner Haut bei dem Gedanken nicht zu wissen, was eine Frau und ein Mann zu später Abendstunde so komisches anstellten... es war wahrscheinlich besser, er fragte irgendwann eine andere Person bezüglich des Themas...

„Und was mache ich jetzt?", meinte Link und schwang sich auf das knarrende Bett. „Wenn ich morgen ohne schwarze Tunika im Unterricht aufkreuze, werde ich sofort zum Gespött dieser Schule." Nachdenklich wanderte sein Blick an das Zimmergewölbe.

„Mmh..." William ließ seine Daumen kreisen und erläuterte: „Du hast drei Möglichkeiten. Erstens könntest du mit der grünen Tunika den Hampelmann spielen. Die zweite Möglichkeit besteht darin, morgen früh, noch bevor alle anderen wach sind, die Schule nach einer neuen Tunika auf den Kopf zu stellen, was anstrengend ist. Und als dritten Vorschlag..." Wills smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten in nie da gewesenem Zauber.

Wenig später befanden sich zwei dreiste Möchtegernritter bei purer Dunkelheit auf den Kieselwegen in dem Innenhof. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich überreden lassen habe, so einen Schrott zu versuchen", maulte Link, als sie über die sauberen, gepflegten Beete huschten und an dem Haupttor zu der luxuriösen Mädchenschule standen. Will lachte auf diesen Kommentar und schielt unter einer grauen Kapuze durch die Nacht.

„Ach, du fauler Hund. Die Lösung liegt ja auf der Hand. Ariana umgehend um deine Sachen zu bitten, ist echt der beste Weg."

„Aber, dass wir dazu unbedingt in die Mädchenschule schleichen müssen, ist mir einfach nicht geheuer."

„Nicht geheuer?", lachte Will auf. „Die werden uns schon nicht gleich erwischen."

„Aber das meinte ich doch nicht...", sagte Link gedämpft und schielte ebenso in die Nacht hinaus.

„Was denn dann?", meinte der junge Laundry ungläubig. „Hast du Angst die hübschen Dame würden uns dabehalten wollen?", entkam es lachend aus seinem Mund. Rotwerden blickte Link zu Boden und verkniff sich weitere peinliche, verräterische Worte.

„Lass' uns die Sache schnell hinter uns bringen, dann passiert schon nix." Und damit deutete der junge Laundry zu einem getarnten Nebeneingang.

Die beiden impertinenten Burschen, so gutmütig und sympathisch sie auch waren, hatten zu ihrer eigenen erfreulichen Unverschämtheit auch noch das Glück, jene Nebentür offen vorzufinden. Ohne nachzudenken betraten sie die einladende Seitentür...

Geräuschlos schlichen die beiden voran, Link vorneweg, dicht gefolgt von dem Laundryjungen, der bewundernd Links Geschick beobachtete. Wie als ob die Geister ihm zuflüstern würden, was er zu tun hatte, wandelte Link vorneweg, schaute mit erschreckendem Feingefühl, einer schwindelerregenden Fingerfertigkeit um die Ecken, vergewisserte sich der Leere in den Gängen, stoppte, wann immer Geräusche erklangen und versteckte sich vor möglichen, neugierigen Augen.

Wieder eine Sache, aus der William einfach nicht schlau wurde. Der komische Waise aus den Wäldern hatte so viele Fähigkeiten, die einen gewöhnlichen Jungen in diesem Alter einfach nicht standen. Es war wie, als wäre dieser Kerl tatsächlich ein Moblinjäger, wie Will von Anfang an angenommen hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die zwei übeltäterischen Raufbolde befanden sich in dem Empfangssaal, wo der große, dicke Wälzer einer Sekretärin lag, die stets Aufzeichnungen darüber machte, wer, wann und wieso das große Haus von Madame Morganiell betrat. Glücklicherweise waren in dem Buch auch die Zimmernummern der ganzen Mädchen angegeben. Mit einer kleinen klappernden Öllampe überflog Link genau und bedacht die Seiten, bis er den Namen Ariana Blacksmith auf einer der ersten Seiten fand. Aha, Zimmer siebenundsiebzig... ein großes Doppelzimmer im ersten Stockwerk. Sofort fiel Link eine Kleinigkeit auf, die auf irgendetwas hindeutete. Vor dem Namen Ariana befand sich mit dunkler Tinte ein großes Kreuz. Unbedingt wissen wollend, was das bedeuten konnte, blätterte Link ein wenig länger in dem Buch herum, aber kein anderer Name war mit der Tinte so hervorgehoben wie der von Ariana...

„Worauf wartest du denn noch?", flüsterte Will, dem langsam die Knie weich wurden vor Nervosität.

„Siehst du das?" Und der unerkannte Heroe deutete auf die kleine Markierung. „Kein anderer Name hat eine solche Auffälligkeit."

„Und was, glaubst du, soll das bedeuten?"

„Weiß nicht, aber es scheint, als ob diese Ariana Blacksmith ihre Geheimnisse hat."

„Schlimmer als deine Geheimnisse können die ja nun wirklich nicht sein", murrte Will, worauf der junge Held seinen Leidensgenossen bloß verärgert nachäffte.

„Vielleicht hat sie bloß irgendetwas angestellt. So ausgefuchst wie die ist, würde mich das nicht wundern", sagte der Laundryjunge.

„Oder es könnte daran liegen, dass sie keine Adlige ist." Will schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, so weit ich weiß, gibt es noch einige Mädchen hier, die keiner Adelsfamilie, nicht mal einer untersten Ritterfamilie angehören. Das kann nicht der Grund sein." Seine grünen Augen leuchteten verwundert auf. „Was interessiert dich das eigentlich?"

Link fuhr sich durch die blonden Haarsträhnen und schwieg auf Wills Frage. Seine Nachforschungen bezüglich dieser Ariana ergaben ja nun wirklich keinen Sinn...

„Hast du dich verknallt?" Irritiert drehte sich Link um und schaute unter seinem ausgestopften Mantel hervor. „Quatsch, ich weiß auch nicht warum."

„Du bist jedenfalls verdächtig."

„Na und?"

„Also hast du dich doch verknallt. Kein Wunder, so wie du und Ariana heute zusammen Epona geritten haben."

„Ich habe mich nicht verknallt", schimpfte Link lauter, und ärgerte sich maßlos über Williams unfaire Verdächtigungen. Wie sollte das denn überhaupt funktionieren? Link hatte sich noch nie verliebt und wusste nichts damit anzufangen.

„Sicherlich nicht?"

„Nein!", fauche Link giftig und schüttelte zornig den Schädel. Will klopfte tückisch auf Links rechte Schulter und meinte lediglich, dass er ihm sein herzliches Beleid dafür ausspräche, sich in eine eitle, gerissene Zimtzicke wie Ariana verliebt zu haben. Tosend entkam der Name des Grünäugigen über die Lippen des Helden der Zeit, so laut, dass plötzlich der Saal von hellem Licht geflutet wurde...


	15. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14 

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", rief eine kratzige, alte Damenstimme in dem großen Empfangssaal. Eine schmale Brille auf der Nase, die noch etwas von der übriggebliebenen Sehkraft unterstützte, blinzelte sie in jede Ecke des Raumes, lugte hinter einige Marmorsäulen und doch schien niemand anwesend zu sein. Zumindest sah die eigenwillige Empfangsdame, welche schon unterrichtete als Williams Mutter hier zur Schule ging, nichts und niemanden. Der magische, mit Hunderten Kerzen bestückte Kronleuchter verlor sein Licht erneut und die Alte kroch aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Erleichtert seufzten Link und der junge Laundry. Gerade so hatten sie sich unter dem Bürotisch am Empfang verstecken können. Gerade noch rechtzeitig...

„Und was lernen wir daraus?", meinte Link. „Du solltest dir das nächste Mal überlegen, ob es ratsam ist, mich in so einer Situation auf die Palme zu bringen." Will verdrehte die Augen, beließ es aber zu kontern.

Alsdann schlichen die zwei Querköpfe in den ersten Stock, auf der Suche nach dem Zimmer siebenundsiebzig. Sie leuchteten gerade mit der kleinen Öllampe die Nummernschilder ab, als aus einem der Räume viele, heftige Stimmen erklangen. Neugierig schlichen die beiden Jungs näher, versteckten sich hinter einem großen Schrank.

Plötzlich wurde eine Tür so stark aufgeschlagen, dass sie an die glatte Hauswand prallte. Ein paar hübsche Damen in größtenteils weißen Nachthemden, und Kerzenständern in den Händen, traten heraus und stapften aufgeregt und schimpfend in Richtung eines Raumes am Ende des Korridors. Der Name Ariana fiel und eine böswillige Beschimpfung als sittenlose Diebin, die in dieser noblen Schule nichts verloren hatte.

„Scheint so, als wärst du nicht der einzige, den Ariana bestohlen hat.", flüsterte Will.

Die Damen klopften wütend gegen eine weitere Tür, auf deren bemaltem Holz die Nummer siebenundsiebzig mit goldenen Ziffern abgebildet war.

„Ariana, du Bauerntrampel, mach' diese Tür auf und gib' Petrilana den Schmuck zurück, den du gestohlen hast!", fauchte eine der Damen. Augenblicklich wurde die Tür energisch aufgezerrt und Ariana stand mit einem weißen Spitzenhemd und kurzer Hose- ganz und gar nicht mädchenhaft- einfach nur da und warf den Störenfriede Blicke zu, die jeden Moblin im Umkreis zu Stein hätten erstarren lassen können.

„Ich habe keinen Schmuck gestohlen, wie oft soll' ich das euren dummen Köpfen noch sagen!", zickte sie. „Ich hasse tonnenschweren Schmuck."

„Aber du bist die einzige hier, die es gewesen sein könnte. Du bist neu hier, und vorher gab es keine Diebe in unseren Reihen."

„Ei, ei, ei... sieh' einer an. Man spricht von ,unseren Reihen'. Glaubt ihr, ihr seid etwas besseres als ich? Nur, weil ich keine Adlige bin?"

Die Augen der anderen Dame verengten sich und sie zog die Nase eitel nach oben.

„Ihr solltet euch schämen mit euren unhaltbaren, falschen Verdächtigungen, mit eurem sinnlosen Denkstrukturen, und eurer übertriebenen Ignoranz. Es gibt keinerlei Hinweise, dass Petrilanas Schmuck tatsächlich von irgendwem gestohlen wurde. Und zudem keinen Anhaltspunkt, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe!", fauchte sie. Stolz und eigenwillig war Ariana und vielleicht lag es tatsächlich daran, dass sie keiner Adelsfamilie entsprang, ansonsten würde sie sich ihren Mund wohl nicht auf diese Weise verbieten lassen.

„Aber du bist keine Adlige. Dein Wort zählt minder."

„Lieber bin ich klug als adlig", konterte Ariana und wartete grinsend auf ein dümmliches Argument von dieser eitlen Tussi ihr gegenüber.

In dem Moment spürte die Tochter eines Schmieds aber noch etwas anderes in dem Gang. Verdächtig schielten ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen zuerst zu dem Mobiliar, wo sich Link und Will versteckten und dann bewusst und fast erschrocken in die stickige, entfernte Dunkelheit der Gänge.

„Ich werde Madame Morganiell morgen berichten, wie unerhört ungezogen du bist und mitteilen, dass man dich bei deinem Diebstahl beobachtet hat und dann wirst du diese Schule nie wieder betreten können." Auf diese Bemerkung lachte Ariana und machte einen Freudensprung. „Mach' ruhig. Du weißt nicht, welchen Gefallen du mir damit tun würdest. Ich habe nie darum gebeten, in dieser Schule von irgendwelchen kasperartigen Unterrichtsstunden mit geschmacklosen, billigen Inhalt zu profitieren."

„Da, genau das ist es!", zickte eine weitere Person mit weißer Haube auf einem braunen Lockenkopf. „Du redest wie ein Bauerntrampel. Kein Wunder, dass manche behaupten, du wärst eine sittenlose, verräterische Aussätzige, eine Verbannte aus dem Spiegelvolk, das einst die Königsfamilie vernichten wollte." Doch diese Bemerkung ließ sich die anmutige Schmiedstochter nicht mehr bieten. Erbost gab sie ihrem Gegenüber eine Mauschelle, die sich gewaschen hatte.

„Rede gefälligst nicht so von einem Volk, das du nicht kennst, und hör' auf über Dinge zu urteilen, die sich deinem Verständnis entziehen. Du hast kein Recht Hyrules Geschichte mit deinen Worten zu vergiften!"

Daraufhin suchten einige der Mädchen das weite, weil sie einerseits keine Lust hatten, sich mit Streitereien abzugeben oder aber weil es nicht ihren guten, gepflegten Manieren entsprachen, sich auf diese Weise demütigen zu lassen. Mädchen an Morganiells Schule zofften sich nicht. Denn das ziemte sich einfach nicht. Mädchen an dieser Schule waren klug und gingen jeglicher Form von Ärgernissen aus dem Weg. Sie lernten zu akzeptieren, lernten ruhig Blut und kühle Köpfe zu wahren, lernten geduldig zu sein. Mädchen schwiegen, senkten ihre Häupter und durften sich angeblich nicht gegen das Wort eines Mannes behaupten.

Und vielleicht war es Arianas Ohrfeige, die dazu führte, dass sich die Damen hier ihren altmodischen Idealen wieder bewusst wurden...

Die Geohrfeigte allerdings hatte bloß eine einzige Reaktionsmöglichkeit vorzuweisen. Sie schrie laut auf, und fing an zu heulen und kreischte, auch noch als sie in einem weiteren Schlafsaal verschwunden war, dass sie Madame Morganiell morgen früh alles berichten werde.

Ariana stand schließlich kopfschüttelnd mit einem Feixen in dem wunderschönen Gesicht im Korridor und konnte plötzlich ihre Lachmuskeln nicht mehr zähmen. ,Wenn mein Vater das erfahren würde, wärt Ihr alle einen Kopf kleiner', dachte sie.

Lauthals fing sie an zu lachen. Lachte über die Stumpfsinnigkeit und diesen billigen Gehorsam, den viele dieser hirnlosen Mädchen gegenüber ihren Vätern oder gegenüber anderen Autoritätspersonen zeigten. ,Zum Teufel damit', dachte sie. Und wenn sie von dieser Schule fliegen würde, dann hätte ihr Vater endlich wieder ein außerordentliches Beispiel für den entehrenden Wildfang und haarsträubenden Dickkopf seiner „lieblichen" Tochter.

Sie krallte sich einen Kerzenständer mit drei Lichtquellen und marschierte barfuss grinsend zu dem alten, verzierten Schrank in dem Gang. Vorhin schon war ihr eine gewisse Aura dahinter nicht entgangen. Sie tapste langsam näher, bis sie nur noch wenige Zehenspitzen von dem Versteck zweier Kerle trennten, die sich hier eine Menge Ärger einfangen konnten.

„Und ich dachte, jemand wie du kennt bessere Verstecke als einen billigen Holzschrank.", sagte Ariana gehässig und hüpfte dann hinter die Ecke, und rutschte so nah in Links überraschtes Gesicht, dass ihre beiden Hylianernasen zusammenstießen. Erneut lachte sie und reichte Link eine helfende Hand, damit er auf seinen schlaksigen, schwächlichen Gliedern stehen konnte. „Guten Abend, du Dussel.", sagte sie. „Du bist hier wegen deinen Sachen?" Er nickte bloß. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du kommst."

William, der bisher links liegen gelassen wurde, stand ebenso auf seinen Beinen und starrte zuerst äußerst aufgeregt und begeistert zu den schlanken, langen Beinen, die Ariana besaß. Sofort ein bissiger Kommentar: „Glotz' gefälligst woanders hin, William Laundry."

Und der Angesprochene unterließ seine gefährlichen Freudenblicke.

Die Jungs folgten der leicht bekleideten Ariana und dem schönen, hellen Kerzenschein, der sinnierend in den Gängen tanzte. Erstaunt betraten sie ihr großzügiges, rustikales Zimmer, welches sie mit Olindara Heagen teilte.

Ariana ließ geräuschlos die Türe zu fallen, stellte den Kerzenständer in die Mitte des Raumes, worauf jener seinen lodernden Schein flüssig in dem Raum verteilte. Ein hoher Raum mit schönem Gewölbe, wobei drei Pfeiler verschönernd die Wände abstützten. Das herrlichste, teuerste Mobiliar umrahmte das luxuriöse, kleine Reich und an den Wänden hingen dicke Vorhänge aus edlem roten Samt. Lediglich zwei Himmelbetten waren hier vorzufinden.

Dann schnappte sich die schwarzhaarige Schönheit einen Umhang aus einfachem, weinroten Leinenstoff und warf sich diesen über. „Warum setzt ihr beide euch nicht?", meinte sie und deutete mit einer eleganten Handbewegung zu einem geschmackvollen Sofa mit weicher Polsterung. Die Jungs gingen artig dem Appell nach und ließen sich müde in die Couch sinken.

Nachdenklich starrte Link an das Deckengewölbe mit den saubergezimmerten Figuren und den anderen Eigenheiten. Gerade lehnte er sein Genick über eine hölzerne Couchkante, als die bernsteinfarbenen Augen von Ariana ihn von oben herab amüsiert musterten.

„Müde, Link?", meinte sie und lächelte. Erneut verwundert schaute er sich das rätselhafte Gesicht dieser Dame an und wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber vielleicht hatte sie so eine Art Magie, die ihn irgendwie beruhigte und einnahm. Er fühlte sich irgendwie wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft und aufgehoben. Schon bei dem Ausritt heute war ihm das aufgefallen...

Kurz bedachte er den heutigen Tag...

_Ariana brachte die starke Stute gerade in ein leichtes Galopp, als Link schon wieder das Gefühl hatte, irgendwie müde und schlapp zu werden. Sicherlich widerstrebte es ihm vor einem Mädchen den Schwächling zu spielen, aber er hatte einfach keine Wahl... Er stützte eine Hand an seinen Kopf und war gerade dabei seinen Halt- oder besser die Klammerung um Arianas Bauch- schleifen zu lassen, als die junge Lady die gute Stute mit sanfter Gewalt stoppte. „Alles okay?", murmelte sie und schaute über ihre rechte Schulter zu Link, der immer blasser im Gesicht zu werden schien. _

„_Was soll' schon sein?", meinte er bissig und rollte die Augen. Gleichzeitig bereute er aber seinen harschen Tonfall aus irgendeinem Grund. _

„_Bitte sei' nicht so gemein...", entgegnete sie, aber es lag kein Hauch von Ärgernis oder Verachtung in ihren Worten, was den jungen Heroen irgendwie erstaunte... _

„_Ich bin nicht gemein... es ist nur..." Und er stoppte inmitten des Satzes. Was sollte das, fragte er sich? Willst du etwa dieser Ariana alles erzählen, belehrte er sich selbst und bezeichnete sich in seinen Gedanken als einfallslose Hohlrübe. _

„_Schon gut... ich verstehe dich", sagte sie leise und brachte Epona wieder in ein schnelles Galopp. „Aber festhalten musst du dich trotzdem", setzte sie hinzu, worauf Link der Aufforderung nachging und sich sogar wagte, den müden, stechenden Schädel auf ihrer rechten Schulter niedersinken zu lassen. Es war angenehm... beruhigend... _

„_Ich bringe uns so schnell es geht zurück in die Ritterschule."_

„_Danke." Eines der ersten gefühlvollen Wörter, die Link in den letzten Wochen und Monaten über die sonst so kalten, verschwiegenen Lippen brachte. Und als Epona in der Ritterschule das Tor passierte, wäre der junge, dusslige Heroe doch tatsächlich angelehnt an die geheimnisvolle Ariana eingepennt... _

„Link?" Und Ariana riss ihn aus seinen Gedankenspaziergang, indem sie ihm einen Stups mit der Hand an die Nasenspitze verpasste.

„Äh... ja, ich bin ein wenig müde."

„Und du William?" Der ärmste hatte die ganze Zeit schon gedacht, er wäre unsichtbar geworden, weil diese beiden Gestalten ihn bisher einfach ignoriert hatten.

„Ich? Ein Laundry ist niemals müde", protzte er. Aber Ariana hatte wohl so ihre eigenen Ansichten zum Thema Schlaf. In ihrer Welt besaß Schlaf viele interessante Dinge, die er mit sich bringen konnte. Die Pforte in die Traumwelt war nur eines der Dinge, die sie am Schlaf so schätzte und verehrte.

„Aber Schlaf ist von großer Bedeutung für uns Hylianer", sagte sie und wandelte in ihrem weinroten Mantel zu einem mit schwarzen Einschlägen verzierten Spitzbogenfenster. „Schlaf ist eine Möglichkeit die Seele ruhen zu lassen, vor allem dann, wenn man im Leben ohnehin eine große Last zu tragen hat. Schlaf erweckt Phantasie in Gestalt unserer Sehnsüchte, unserer Träume. Ein mancher Erfinder schöpft seine Ideen aus einem Reich fern abseits des wachsen Zustandes, indem er die Tore in eine andere Welt betritt. Schlaf bewirkt, verstärkt und hütet viele Dinge und manche Seelen führt er in die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft. Und andere hören die Stimmen der Götter in ihren Träumen", endete sie und ärgerte sich ein wenig über ihre rührselige Erzählung...

,Verflixt, du blöde Kuh', sagte sie sich...

Kannst du deine Weisheit reichhaltigen Predigten nicht an anderen Orten kundtun?

Überrascht sah Link auf und durchblickte Ariana ganz genau. Schon wieder... diese unglaubliche Eigensinnigkeit wärmte ihm irgendwie das Herz.

„Wie auch immer. Möchtet ihr beide etwas trinken?", sagte sie, um vom Thema abzulenken und holte eine langhalsige Flasche aus einer kleinen Bar. Eine limettefarbene Flüssigkeit war darin aufbewahrt, um bei Nacht den Gaumen zu erfreuen. „Das ist selbstgemachte Limonade von unserer Chefköchin."

Gleichzeitig nickten ihre beiden Gäste. Aber Ariana stellte nicht nur drei, sondern vier Gläser auf den runden Tisch vor dem Sofa.

„Warum vier?", meinte Will verblüfft.

„Meine Mitbewohnerin möchte ja bestimmt auch etwas", sagte sie und fuhr William ein wenig über den Mund mit ihrer Wortwahl.

„Und wo ist diese Mitbewohnerin bitte schön?"

„Sie nimmt gerade ein Kräuterbad." William überlegte. Ein Kräuterbad? Soso... Er kannte diese Späße. Seine Mutter hatte ständig so einen Fimmel im Kopf und machte sich manchmal sogar auf Kräutersuche. Und was sie nicht alles schon ausprobiert hatte. Von Bädern, die lediglich die Haut verwöhnten gab es sogar Kräuterbäder, die angeblich dem Körper Schritt für Schritt das Fett entziehen würden... für ein schlankeres Aussehen...

In dem Moment fiel dem jungen Laundry ein mit einem Tuch behangener Gegenstand in der hinteren Ecke auf, wo wahrscheinlich etwas tolles verborgen sein musste.

Und dann rückte ein hylianisches Spiel in seine Augen. Mächtezirkel, eine Art Roulette, das Lieblinsspiel der Hylianer für beliebig viele Personen. Manche spielten es bloß zum Vergnügen, andere, vor allem Kerle in ihren Wirtsstuben spielten um Rubine... und man konnte es auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise spielen.

„Dich interessiert das Spiel?", meinte die stolze Dame und pflanzte sich auf Schaukelstuhl, der vor dem Kamin stand. „Jo, ich habe das früher immer mit meiner Familie gespielt, als wir noch in Labrynna lebten", sagte Will.

„Aha, ihr seid aus Labrynna hierher gereist?" Neugierig kramte Ariana in der Vergangenheitskiste des Laundryjungen.

„Ich vermisse Labrynna ein bisschen, meine Freunde dort und die Lebensweise." Aufmerksam hörte die Dame zu. „Erzähl' ruhig weiter." Und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen blitzten.

„Was hat euch dazubewogen nach Hyrule umzusiedeln", fragte sie wissbegierig.

„Vater wollte es unbedingt. Wir stammen ja aus Hyrule ab. Als dann vor einigen Wochen ein Brief an meinen Vater adressiert wurde, in dem der König Hyrules ihm ein schönes Angebot als Friedenswächter gemacht hatte, waren Vater und Mutter sich einig, endlich wieder heim zu kehren, in das Land unserer Vorfahren."

,Zurück in das Land unserer Vorfahren.' Ein schöner Satz, wenn man noch lebende Vorfahren hatte, dachte Link. Und wieder quälte ihn die Frage, was er hier in Hyrule überhaupt wollte... Sich niederlassen? Glücklich werden? Ein Heim gründen?

„Und Lilly hatte gemeint, es wäre unser Schicksal wieder hier zu leben."

„Lilly ist deine kleine Schwester, nicht wahr? Ihre Fähigkeiten sind mir bereits ein Begriff." Schreck lass' nach, dachte sie. Konnte sie nicht ihre Klappe halten?

„Wie das?", meinte Will verwundert. Feixend und nach einer ordentlichen, verratslosen Ausrede suchend, hüpfte Ariana wieder auf ihre Beine. „Ich habe deine Eltern und Lilly zufällig, nun ja, belauscht", sagte sie dann und schaute in Richtung Fenster, wo erneut Regentropfen hinabwanderten.

„Aber ich glaube, dass der Brief meines Vaters nicht der einzige Grund gewesen ist, nach Hyrule zurückzukehren", begann Will dann und leerte mit einem kräftigen Zug sein Glas.

Link stützte den Kopf derweil in die Hände und murmelte schläfrig: „Gab es noch einen anderen Grund?"

„Ja, ich habe meine Eltern sich einmal heftig streiten hören. Es ging um irgendwelche familiären Angelegenheiten."

„Irgendwann zieht es uns eben immer zurück zu unseren Wurzeln, nicht wahr?", sagte die Schmiedstochter und blickte durchdringend in Links weichen Blick.

In dem Augenblick wurde die bemalte Tür in das Doppelgemach vorsichtig geöffnet und eine dicklichere Gestalt trat herein. Ein hellgelbes Nachthemd beschmückte das rundliche Mädchen und ein schwerer, dunkelblauer Umhang überdeckte sogar ihre Füße, aus Scham jemand könnte ihren dicklichen Körper beschmähen. Verwundert schaute sie zunächst in die gemütliche Runde der Jugendlichen. Als sie aber den Spanner William Laundry und diesen perversen Link entdeckte verging ihr die Verwunderung. Ihre Miene wurde bleich und verängstigt.

„Gut, dass du da bist, Olindara. Die beiden sind hier um sich bei dir zu entschuldigen", sagte Ariana und blickte freundlich in das Gesicht ihrer Zimmergenossin.

„Wirklich?", meinte sie schüchtern.

„Wenn ich es doch sage!", betonte die Schwarzhaarige, hüpfte schwungvoll zu der scheuen Olindara hinüber und zerrte sie zu Link und William. Wie auf dem Präsentierteller fühlte sich Olindara nun, beschämt und belächelt. Bestimmt waren diese bösen Jungs bloß hier, um sie zu verspotten oder auszulachen. Denn Verspottung in jeglicher Form kannte Olindara bereits, seit sie denken konnte.

„Link!", sagte Ariana streng, worauf jener sofort verstand und sich anständig entschuldigte. Auch Will kam ein,Verzeihung, gnädiges Fräulein' über die Lippen und reichte der schüchternen Dame eine Hand, die sie vorsichtig annahm.

„Und jetzt!", freute sich Ariana, dass diese Streitigkeiten passe waren. „Setz' dich zu uns, Olindara." Es war, wie als müsste man der Schwester von Mondrik Heagen jede einzelne Anweisung geben, damit sie überhaupt etwas tat. Einen solch unsicheren, scheuen Hylianer hatte Link noch nie kennen gelernt. Sicherlich, er war auch nicht der extravertierteste und der offenste, wenn es um eigene Geheimnisse ging. Aber Olindara war wohl exakt des Gegenteil von diese Ariana, mit der sie sich ein Zimmer teilte. Ein Wunder, dass sich diese beiden Mädchen überhaupt verstanden. Allerdings schien die Schmiedstochter wohl eine sehr eigenwillige, kluge Person zu sein, die nicht vorschnell über die Tücken und Vorzüge der Elfen in ihrer Umgebung urteilte.

Als die Jugendlichen zusammen am Tisch saßen, war es Ariana, die als erste die Stille brach.

„Olindara ist eine Meisterin in Mächtezirkel."

„Echt?", meinte William, der wohl ebenso viel Interesse am Spiel hegte.

„Das kannst du mir ja mal beweisen", sagte er und versuchte freundlich zu sein. Immerhin hatte er dieser Olindara, auch wenn sie eben fett war, ein Unrecht getan. Sie nickte bloß und bereitet das Spiel vor. Und so spielte William mit dieser Olindara um die Wette, wollte unter allen Umständen beweisen, dass er kein Verlierer war und dieses Mädchen um jedes Triforcefragment schlagen konnte...

Während die beiden spielten, verlor Link mehr und mehr die Lust zuzusehen. Er fühlte sich müde, fühlte sich irgendwie am Ende seiner Kräfte und wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher als in sein eigenes Bett zu fallen, zumal sie morgen früh raus mussten.

Ariana stand nachdenklich am Fenster und schielte irgendwie besorgt nach draußen, als Link zu ihr hinüberhampelte. Er nahm an ihren Ausblick teil, bis er verwundert zu der fünfzehnjährigen Schönheit blickte, die so gedankenvoll in den dunklen, grauen Teppich mit ihren verhexenden Augen starrte. Da war Wärme in ihren Augen, die Link bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Mitgefühl und eine Form der Übermacht...

„Etwas ist im Gange...", sagte sie leise und wand sich zu Link, der sich irgendwie schon wieder besser fühlte in Arianas Gegenwart.

„Ja, Hyrule verändert sich", sagte Link darauf.

„Aber dagegen muss man etwas tun können", protestierte sie. „Man sollte den König oder die Prinzessin sprechen, wenn man Vorahnungen hat."

„Vorahnungen reichen aber leider nicht aus für solche Behauptungen", warf Link ein und musterte die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, in die er ohne Scheu blicken konnte. Und man sollte bemerken, dass ein Blick in die Augen für Links gespaltene Seele momentan nicht das einfachste war, nicht die einfachste Geste gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen. Zeldas Augen zum Beispiel waren da ein Martyrium... in das Blau ihrer Augen zuschauen war wie eine Folter für ihn, wie ein Verbot, für Selbstschutz und Sicherheit.

„Aber der Mord an der Ritterschule ist doch ein Beweis, dass etwas vor sich geht. Die Ritter müssen etwas dagegen tun." Link versuchte zu lächeln und diese stolze Hylianerin irgendwie zu beruhigen, vielleicht als Dankeschön, weil sie irgendwie seine Seele wärmte. Aber es blieb wieder bei einem unglücklichen Versuch.

„Keine Sorge, es gibt doch genug Ritter, die nicht einfach wegschauen. So wie Wills Vater oder Sir Newhead."

„Meinst du das wirklich?"

Link klopfte sich auf sein Herz und grinste: „Ganz wirklich!"

„Wirklich wirklich?", spaßte sie und schenke ihm ein entzücktes Lächeln.

„Ganz wirklich wirklich", sagte er und hätte diese Schmiedstocher wohl am liebsten umarmt, weil sie ihn beinahe zum Lächeln gebracht hatte.

Im Hintergrund maulte ein verärgerter William gerade verbittert: „Du spielst wie einer der Sieben Weisen. Das ist ja unfair..." Aber Olindara sagte nichts dazu und reichte ihm die Karten für eine neue Runde.

Ariana schnippte mit den Fingern, als die beiden Spieler gerade von der Limonade tranken, und hastete zu ihrem Schrank. Ordentlich zusammengelegt, gefaltet auf einem Stapel, brachte die hübsche Dame Links Klamotten heran. Sorgsam überreichte sie ihm diese und gab ihm einen Kartoffelsack, in die er seine Kleidung legen sollte.

„Und die Okarina?", fragte Link, während er auf den Stapel starrte. Sofort holte sie aus einer Seitentasche die magische Flöte, und überreichte sie ihm langsam, sodass sich ihre Hände dabei berührten. Rotwerdend sah der junge Heroe weg und erblickte das Heilmittel Zeldas in einem Regal. Zerstreut lief er hinüber und ließ die wertvolle Substanz in einer Tasche verschwinden.

„Sag' mal, warum hast du eigentlich wirklich meine Sachen geklaut? Bloß, weil wir dich beinahe beim Baden beobachtet hatten?"

Sie schmunzelte und streckte ihm spielerische die Zunge heraus. „Nein", lachte sie. „Es ist einfach über mich gekommen..."

„Du bist ja eine tolle vornehme Lady", eiferte Link daraufhin.

„Gut, nicht? Mich gibt's jedenfalls nicht zweimal." Und sie zwinkerte mit ihren unausweichlichen, verhexenden Augen.

„Das wäre ja auch schlimm genug", sprudelte es aus Links tollkühnen Mund.

„Treib' das Spielchen mal nicht zu weit, mein Freund." Ariana schüttelte wieder ihren Zeigefinger als Belehrung, sich nicht mit ihr anzulegen. Aber wer wäre der Held der Zeit, wenn er sich nicht mit einem Mädchen anlegen könnte.

„Und was, wenn doch?"

„Dann erlebst du dein blaues Wunder!"

In dem Augenblick schleuderte ein fuchtiger William gerade erbost wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit sein strategisches Wissen nicht mehr beisammen zu haben, die Karten in seiner Hand auf den Tisch. „Ach, ich verliere schon wieder. Wie beim Triforce machst du das bloß?", fragte er seine Mitspielerin. Aber Olindara war ohnehin eine sehr schweigsame Gestalt und auf Wills Bemerkung zuckte sie bloß mit den Schultern. Ihre katzengelben Augen ruhten wie immer konzentriert auf ihren eigenen Karten.

„Noch eine Runde. Und wenn ich jetzt nicht gewinne, dann aber!", schimpfte er und sie begannen eine neue Runde Mächtezirkel.

Derweil starrte Ariana wieder gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster. „Wenn du und Will nachher aufbrecht, seid bitte vorsichtig", sagte sie und legte ihre Hände in einer typischen, hylianischen Gebetshaltung auf die Fensterbank.

„Warum sagst du das?", erwiderte Link, worauf die bernsteinfarbenen Augen der jungen Lady eindringlich zu seinen schwenkten. Sofort unterband der junge Heroe seinen Blick.

„Gestern Nacht sind hier in der Schule ebenso Schatten die Wände hinaufgeklettert, die keinen gewöhnlichen Ursprung hatten und es waren nicht die Schatten von dem Shiekahvolk."

„Gestern Nacht, sagst du?" Sie nickte. „Und habt ihr deswegen nicht die Friedenswachenden verständigt?" Betrübt sank ihr Haupt nieder. „Mir glaubt niemand. Nur Olindara hat meinen Worten Vertrauen geschenkt."

„Aber ich glaube dir auch." Darauf lächelte sie so sanft und erleichtert, dass es Link beinahe aus den Socken gehauen hätte. ,Ich weiß, Link...', dachte sie.

Gedämpft meinte Link dann, bedacht die richtigen Worte zu wählen: „Wir haben vorhin mitbekommen, wie die anderen Mädchen dich behandelt haben..."

„Nicht jeder wird von anderen so geachtet, wie er es verdient hat. Ich denke, das weißt du am besten, Link..." Ihre Worte gesprochen mit so vielen Rätseln. Wusste sie vielleicht tatsächlich über die wahre Identität des Jugendlichen, der ihr gegenüberstand, obwohl sie eine Fremde war? Obwohl sie nicht an den großen Ereignissen des Zeitkrieges teilgenommen hatte und sich genauso wie andere nicht erinnerte?

„Macht dich das nicht traurig, von den anderen so verachtet, und vielleicht gehasst zu werden?" Sie nahm seine linke Hand in ihre und formte auf dem Rücken seines Handschuhs das Muster eines Dreiecks ab. Auch ihr Blick verlor sich darauf.

„Doch, natürlich tut es das. Aber... viele dieser jungen Adligen kennen mich nicht. Wenn, würden sie mich mit ganz anderen Augen sehen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, in welcher sich ein mildes Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel regte. „Du..."

Aber plötzlich wurde sie von einem verärgerten William Laundry unterbrochen, der nun vom Lieblingsspiel der Hylianer die Nase gestrichen voll hatte. Genug von Olindaras beleidigendem Spielerverhalten. Das machte so einfach keinen Spaß mehr. Ständig musste er mit ansehen, wie sie abräumte und ständig musste er mit ansehen, wie er dem Verlieren immer näher rückte.

Er hüpfte zu Link hinüber, packte seinen Kumpel am Kragen und schleifte ihn mit zu der Tür. „Wir gehen jetzt, ist ohnehin schon spät!", schimpfte er. Ariana nickte und murmelte noch einmal, bevor der junge Laundry die Tür öffnete: „Seid vorsichtig und passt auf euch auf. Man weiß nie so genau, was die Dunkelheit an Boshaftigkeit bereithält."

Link nickte, wünschte den beiden noch eine Gute Nacht und stapfte hinter einem mürrischen Laundryjungen her, der die Demütigung nicht ertrug in Mächtezirkel gegen ein fettes Mädchen verloren zu haben...

* * *

Und wieder die Bitte nach Reviews... jawohl, ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, mehr Kommentare zu bekommen...

Außerdem ist es eine Tragödie, dass auch andere tolle Fanfics hier so spärlich mit Kommis beglückt werden...


	16. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15 

Dunkles Dämmerlicht fiel hinein in ein gemütliches Zimmer, wo abgenutzte Kleidung müffelnd und unordentlich auf dem Boden lag. Schläfrig öffnete Will seine smaragdgrünen Augen, als die böswillige Kuckucksuhr mit ihren Scherzen anfing. Und obwohl er dachte, dieses Teufelsinstrument hätte den Geist aufgegeben, so folterte es erneut seine empfindlichen Hylianerohren.

Will hüpfte murrend aus dem Bett, als ihm aber etwas anderes auffiel. Link wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her, brachte beinahe schaurige Töne aus seinem Mund und murmelte ständig Worte der Vergebung vor sich hin. Er wimmerte, bettelte gerade zu um Erbarmen, was den jungen Laundry irgendwie stutzig machte. Noch nie hatte der komische Kauz sich schwächlich verhalten, irgendwem gezeigt, was mit ihm innerlich los war...

Geschwind und neugierig zündete Will eine Kerze an und tapste bedacht zu dem wimmernden Kerl hinüber. Er hielt die Kerze sorgsam und nicht zu nah an das kreidebleiche Gesicht eines Heroen, der vergessen wurde. Sein Gesicht schimmerte vor Schweiß. Seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen, als ob er nicht sehen wollte und durfte, was man ihm in den Träumen zeigte. Plötzlich zuckte er von einer Seite auf die andere und ließ einen Schrei aus seiner Kehle dringen. Was folgte war wieder ein unhaltbares Wimmern, wie das eines kleinen Kindes. Was beim Triforce träumte er?

_Link jedoch befand sich in seinen schicksalhaften Träumen erneut auf der alten Farm Lon-Lon. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen ausgedorrt und verwittert. Eine kalte Nachtluft wehte streng und bedrohlich um seine Ohren und die Farm schien leer. Das alte Lehmhaus war zerstört, der Stall und die kleinen Schuppen, wo das Futter für die Tiere lag, heruntergebrannt. Und inmitten des großen Auslaufgeheges für die kräftigen, muskulösen Pferde der Farm stieß ein bodenloser Krater in die Tiefe. Er sah die dunkle Wirklichkeit in erschreckender Erkenntnis, das wusste und fühlte Link in seinen Träumen. Er sah das, was andere nicht konnten. _

_Seine müden, schweren Beine trugen ihn inmitten eines Ortes des Schicksal, dort wo eine Truhe, vielleicht auch ein Sarg, etwas noch Größeres und Gefährlicheres, das Antlitz der Lebenden vor demselben schützte. Stimmen wurden laut, schnalzend zogen sich ihre erbärmlichen, beißenden Laute über das staubige Steppengras. Geister wüteten vor seinen trübsinnigen Augen. Sie tanzten über das Gras, beachteten Links Anwesenheit nicht, als ob er tot wäre, ein Geist unter jenen, die selber vor dem Tode flohen, als ob sein Daseinsgrund nicht mehr zählte._

_Und da fegten jene an ihm vorbei, die dem neuen Bösen zu Diensten waren. Hylianer mit schwarzgefleckten Kutten und einem blutroten Dreieck auf der Stirn. Sie labten sich an Macht und Dummheit, sangen das letzte Leben aus dem einst so blühenden Lon-Lon. Sie sangen hetzend, umschmeichelt von schwarzer Magie und einem glühenden Atem der Macht, die ihnen versprach, wonach sie gierten. Die schwarzen Mäntel tanzten vor seinen Sinnen, entsetzlich und giftige Dämonensprache jaulend. Schwarze Mäntel brannten sich in seine unschuldige Seele, die doch schon lange mit Moblinblut befleckt auf Erlösung hoffte. Und die kindliche Seele weinte, während die schwarzen Mäntel sich ihrer annäherten und absurd kichernd um ihn tänzelten wie Clowns einer neuen Lächerlichkeit lobpreisend. Sie tanzten verachtend und kichernd, bis der junge Heroe gequält auf die Knie brach. _

_Und die Finsternis auf der Farm nahm zu, lief wie Nebel aus dampfendem Pech über das verdorrte Gras, wo der junge Heroe wie ein Kind winselte... _

_Plötzlich fühlte Link einen unangenehmen Druck auf seiner rechten Wange und hörte von irgendwo im Nebel eine Stimme nach ihm rufen. Er wollte aufwachen, wusste aber nicht, ob er wirklich in einer gewöhnlichen Traumwelt weilte._

Und William Laundry bekam beinahe eine Krise, während er neben dem knarrenden Bett stand und dröhnend auf den schlafenden Kerl einredete und dieser lediglich wimmerte und sich hin und her wälzte. „Link! Verdammt noch mal, was treibst du denn in deiner Traumwelt!", brüllte er und gab dem schlafenden die zweite Ohrfeige.

„Scheiße, was mache ich denn jetzt?", fluchte Will und kratzte sich an seinem Stoppelbart. Er wollte gerade losstürmen, um Newhead zu holen, als Link plötzlich, und auch das musste ein Außenstehender erst mal begreifen, in ,Dunklem Hylianisch' redete. Will verstand nur ein paar Brocken dieser alten Sprache, die die Hylianer damals sprachen, als die Epoche der Kriege vor Tausenden Jahren, begann. Und Link redete wie ein Wasserfall in jener Sprache. Wo, beim heiligen Dreieck der Macht, hatte er das gelernt?

Dann urplötzlich, genauso schnell wie es angefangen hatte, unterbrach er sein Wimmern, die Worte blieben in seiner Kehle und die heftigen, schreckhaften Ruderbewegungen mit den Armen und Beinen endeten.

Benommen öffnete Link die tiefblauen Augen, fühlte sich dreckig und verdammt... Wie hypnotisiert starrte er an die Decke und schon wieder war das, was seine Augen preisgaben, so untypisch für ihn. Da lag grenzenloser Schmerz, Wut und Hass auf das ungerechtfertigte, dumme Schicksal, welches auf seinen Schultern lastete.

Will schaute mit prüfendem Blick nieder und meinte belustigt: „Gut geschlafen?" Sicherlich, er meinte es nur gut, aber sein Kommentar erzielte genau die gegensätzliche Wirkung. Link starrte ihn mit einem so hasserfüllten, beißenden Blick an, sodass Will zurückwich.

„Hör' auf mit deinen nutzlosen, idiotischen Scherzen!", brüllte Link und drehte sich gen Wand. „Du machst mich krank damit!"

Doch so hatte sein Mitbewohner ihn noch nie angefahren, geschweige denn in diesem lauten, dröhnenden Tonfall. Verstummt ging Will zu seinem Schrank und zog sich graue Strumpfhose, schwarze Tunika und die Stiefel an.

Als Will die Tür öffnete um sich in einen Badesaal zu begeben, kam ein leises: „Sorry", über Links Lippen. Ein Seufzen entkam Wills Mund begleitet von einem Kopfschütteln.

„Du solltest aufstehen, der Unterricht beginnt in einer halben Stunde." Aber Link reagierte lethargisch und starrte benommen und unwirklich an die Zimmerdecke. Erneut ein Alptraum, der von Gefahr und Verdammnis erzählte. Den Dingen, vor denen Link in den letzten Monaten ständig weggelaufen war... Er hasste es... bei Farores grünem Blut, er hasste es einfach... und er wollte es einfach nicht mehr...

Damit verschwand Will und Link, so krank wie er sich fühlte, nickte noch einmal ein...

Inzwischen zählte die Zeit kurz vor sieben, der Unterrichtsbeginn war nun gekommen, und Link lag immer noch erstarrt und leblos in seinem Bett. Seine Gedanken waren leer und ohne Sinn, sie schirmten ihn vor jeglichem Gefühl für die Realität in Hyrule ab...

Verärgert tapste William Laundry einen langen Gang entlang. Verärgert über diese verdammte Ignoranz und Eigensinnigkeit dieses komischen Kauzes, mit dem er sich ein Zimmer teilte. Er hatte bloß versucht zu helfen. Warum musste Link ihn gleich so anfahren und so mies behandeln? So eine Gemeinheit...

Grummelnd folgte der junge, schlanke Kerl einigen Treppenstufen in das Erdgeschoss, wo sich der große Vorlesungssaal für den Unterricht bei Lord Aschwheel befand. Beim Triforce, Will war so aufgeregt und freute sich beinahe heißblütig auf den Unterricht. Auch, wenn das Fach ziemlich interessant sein sollte, weil man vieles über alte Zeiten in Hyrule und vor allem Kriege erfuhr, so war dies nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb Will das Blut in den Adern kochte.

Lord Aschwheel war ein geachteter Ritter mit einer langen beispiellosen Tradition und sein Wissen bezüglich der Historie Hyrules war schon fast legendär...

Der einzige Nachteil war wohl das Gerücht, dass Aschwheel in seinen Unterrichtsmethoden mehr als streng sein sollte...

Und ausgerechnet heute musste sein mürrischer Mitbewohner wieder auf einem seiner komischen Trips sein und lethargisch im Bett liegen, denn Will hatte den jungen, unbekannten Heroen weder im Badesaal, noch beim Frühstück angetroffen. Link musste wieder eingepennt sein, dachte Will und lief zielstrebig einen Gang entlang.

Gedankenvoll lief er um eine Ecke, als ihn jemand provokant, vielleicht auch bloß unaufmerksam anrempelte. Wills Pergamentblätter, die magische Schiefertafel, die ihm seine hexende Großmutter vermacht hatte, und eine Feder purzelten aus seinen Händen. Er zankte sofort los und achtete erst gar nicht auf die Gestalt, die bedauernd aus zwei ungleichen Augen zu ihm blickte. Will schimpfte, nahm die Dinge wieder an sich und hatte erst jetzt das Bedürfnis die Person anzublicken, die beinahe seine Unterrichtsmaterialien ruiniert hätte.

Großer Drache Volvagia, dachte er. Was war das denn? Verwundert musterte er ein junges, dürres Mädchen mit langem gekräuselten Haar, das in den rostroten Farben der Gerudo aufleuchtete. Ihre Augen waren unentschlossen und wässrig. Aber Will interessierte sich nicht für den Kummer, der in ihren Augen stand, sondern für die zwei gegensätzlichen Farben. Das rechte Auge erstrahlte in reinem, hellen Gold. Das andere aber zeugte von der finstersten Nacht überhaupt. Und noch etwas passte nicht in das Erscheinungsbild einer Gerudo... ihre spitzen Ohren...

„Kannst du das nächste Mal nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?" Sie schaute ängstlich zu Boden und erst da bemerkte Will, wie sie zitterte.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Ihre Augen verengten sich, als jemand danach fragte. Sicherlich, sie war eine Gerudo und sie war weiblich... zwei Gründe, für die man sie hier in der Schule belächelte. Sie war eine der Dirnen, die dem ein oder anderen Ritter hier eine Freude bereiten sollte, auch wenn es sie anwiderte, auch wenn sie es hasste. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für sie zu überleben, da sie ohne Stand und Respekt von den Gerudo verstoßen wurde, und nichts gelernt hatte, was ihr helfen konnte, ihren Alltag zu bewältigen.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte Euch nicht im Weg stehen", meinte sie sachlich und ausgesprochen höflich, in der Hoffnung dieser Jugendliche würde nicht wie andere sich das Recht herausnehmen, ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Ihre Stimme war voll und führend wie die Wellen des großen Ozeans, der Hyrule umgab.

Sie war selbst erst siebzehn und trotzdem war es für sie Gang und Gebe, dass Jungs von irgendwelchen eingebildeten Rittern, die noch nicht einmal das dreizehnte Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, auf sie einprügelten...

„Schon gut... ich habe auch nicht wirklich aufgepasst. Sorry", murmelte Will und trat dann an ihr vorbei, in Richtung einer großen Tür, die ihn sogleich verschluckte. Die Halbgerudo jedoch schaute irritiert drein...

Schwermütig blickte der junge, vergessene Heroe in seinem Schlafzimmer an das dunkle Deckengewölbe. Immer noch hingen seine Gedanken in den Wirbeln der prophezeienden Träume seines Schicksals. Er konnte es ignorieren, er könnte es vergessen... aber damit war die Sache einfach nicht gegessen.

Er steckte die Hände hinter den Kopf und grübelte verbissen über den Sinn dieser komischen Geschundenen der Macht. Und was war mit der Farm geschehen? Jeder, der die stolzen Gebäude der berühmten Lon-Lon-Farm erblickte, sah doch nicht das, was Augen in der Wirklichkeit sollten. Link wusste, dass Flammen meterhoch schlugen an jenem Tage, wo Verräter dieses Königreiches eine dunkle Truhe ausgegraben hatten. Und dann noch diese biestigen Moblins. Absurd war der Gedanke jener Dämonenunrat war einigen Hylianern zu Dienste gewesen. Nicht auszuhalten war jener Gedanke, ein Hylianer würde sich mit unreinem Moblinaas verbinden... einfach nur widerlich, dachte Link.

Er warf einige Blicke auf die Uhr, wo es fünf vor sieben stand. Er wusste, dass es Zeit war aufzustehen, aber er wollte einfach nicht. Zum einen langweilte ihn sicherlich der Unterricht und zum anderen... fühlte er sich so schlapp...

Gerade da öffnete jemand die Tür und trat unvermittelt und ungesittet in den Raum.

„Was wollt Ihr hier?", murrte der junge Heroe und richtete sich auf, indem er sich auf die wackligen Ellenbogen stützte. Das Licht in dem Zimmer war noch so trüb, dass er nicht erkennen konnte, wer da in den Raum hineintrat. Und ein Umhang, vielleicht hellbraun, war das einzige, was er in der Düsternis erkennen konnte.

„_Du dummer Junge_, es wird Zeit, dass du aufstehst!", sagte eine tiefe Stimme. Ein wenig kratzig. Ein wenig streng. Es musste eine ältere Frau sein, die hier missbilligend seine Leier begutachtete. Dann trat sie näher. Ihre Holzschuhe klapperten stetig auf dem Steinboden.

„Lass' dich nicht so hängen, _dummer Junge_. Willst du dein eigenes Schicksal beleidigen?" Wie von Sinnen starrte er die Gestalt an. Dunkelblaue Augen stachen vom Umhang hervor. Tiefsinnig und ehrfürchtig...

„Was wollt Ihr von mir? Schert Euch vom Acker", murrte der Heroe. Aber das hätte er lieber unterlassen sollen.

„Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen." Ihre Stimme war alt und doch unleugbar gewaltsam. Sie packte den mürrischen Kerl unsanft und grob an einem Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Bett heraus. „Du beschmutzt mit deinem schwächlichen Getue den Namen, den Ruf und die Würde deiner Ahnen." Link landete schockiert auf dem Teppich vor seinem Bett und starrte verwundert in die dunkelblauen Augen jener alten Dame. Das einzige, was er von ihrem faltenreichen Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Dein Vater würde sich für dich schämen, _dummer Junge_." Links Augen wurden immer größer angesichts dieser Worte und bekam keinen Laut mehr aus dem Mund.

„Steh' auf!", brüllte sie. Link wollte sich soeben rechtfertigen und dieser Dame eine ordentliche Standpauke vermitteln, weil sie ihre Nase nicht in seine Angelegenheiten stecken durfte. Die hatte von nichts eine Ahnung, wusste schließlich nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war, außerdem war sie eine Fremde. Was also wollte sie von ihm?

Link schloss nur kurz die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Aber er lag wieder in seinem Bett, auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinter den Kopf geschlagen. Er sah irritiert um sich... Eine Vision?

„_Steh auf und kämpfe... deine Ahnen würden sich für dich schämen..."_, erklang es in seinen Gedanken. Er atmete tief ein und plötzlich stand er auf den torkelnden Beinen.

Also schön, dachte er. Reiß dich zusammen, du angeblicher Held... Er trank einen Schluck Wasser vom dem Tonkrug, begann schon wieder zuzittern und rieb sich über die schmerzende Stirn. „Warum... kann... das... nicht... aufhören!", brummte er. Er sprach jedes Wort einzeln und genervt. Er trampelte verbittert an das Bett und trat dann an den Schrank. Es dauerte ewig, ehe er mit der Schulkleidung aus dem Zimmer kroch.

Mit hängenden Schultern lief er hechelnd die Stufen hinab und wollte am liebsten seinen Schädel in das neben ihm befindliche Steingemäuer schlagen. Und was war der Grund neben den Kopfschmerzen? Der einst so orientierungsvolle Held, der immer wusste, wo Westen und Osten waren, der immer eine ausgefuchste Vorstellung der Architektur von Orten verinnerlichte, die er betrat, wusste einfach nicht mehr, wo der Vorlesungssaal war...

William saß in dem Augenblick heißblütig auf seinem Platz in der dritten Reihe, hatte eine Feder hinter das Elfenohr gesteckt und starrte zu der großen dunklen Tür. In dem Moment ging die Glocke, trällerte eine alte hylianische Morgenbegrüßung herunter und der einseitig gelähmte Aschwheel kam schleichend in den Raum. Und noch keine Spur von Link... Schon am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen, war echt das dümmste, was er tun konnte...

In dem Moment schlug Aschwheel geräuschvoll ein dickes Buch vor seiner Nase auf und setzte eine einarmige Lesebrille auf die Nase. Seine Augen beherrscht und stechend wanderten respektschaffend durch die tratschenden Reihen. Ian, der möglicherweise geachtetste bei vielen Jungs in der Schule, hatte wie immer seine schmierigen, schwarzen Lederstiefel lässig auf die Schreibfläche der hintersten Reihe gelegt und wartete grinsend auf Aschwheels Belehrung. Aber dieser ignorierte ihn vorerst, auch wenn es ihn wunderte jenen Nervenzwerg schon wieder hier anzutreffen. Denn eigentlich hatte dieser niedrigrangige Junge den ersten Teil der Vorlesung schon besucht.

Dann blickte der alte Greis interessiert in die Reihen der neuen Gesichter. Er sah William Laundry, dessen Vater ein guter Ritter war. Guter Mann und guter Hylianer. Aber das Gesicht, welches er wirklich suchte, welches ihn verwunderte und irgendwie erstaunte, das war noch nicht hier.

„Ruhe!", ertönte es schließlich vom Vorlesungspult aus, da das nervtötende Getratsche der künftigen Ritter unter der hylianischen Flake unerträglich schien. Und sofort verstummte ehrfürchtig der Saal. Aschwheel stemmte seine linke Hand, denn die rechte war gelähmt, auf das Pult. „Geht doch", sagte er und begann mit einem ausführlichen Plan zu dem Stoff für das erste Trimester. „Beginnen werden wir in Hyrules ausführlicher Geschichte mit der alten Legende der Göttinnen. Und der verwunschenen Vermählung Destinias, der Göttinnenmutter, mit den Sternen. Weitere wichtige Hauptabschnitte, die sich um die Dunklen Zeiten drehen, um die Kriege der Alten, sowie die Vernichtung des Dämonenvolkes der Chadarkna, möchte ich hier als Einblick anmerken. Den ausführlichen Plan..." Damit nahm Aschwheel seinen Krückstock und humpelte zu einer Tafel, die an einer Backsteinwand stand. „...werde ich hier anbringen." Und er heftete die langen Liste von Themen mit Magneten an die Tafel.

„Gibt es Fragen?", sagte er laut und streng. Seine alte Stimme dröhnte durch den Saal.

Sofort meldete sich ein Knirps des ersten Schuljahres.

„Bitte!"

Eine unsichere Kinderstimme piepste von oben herab: „Werden wir auch die Legende der Helden Hyrules behandeln?"

„Ja, aber erst im dritten Trimester."

„Weitere Fragen?" Und Aschwheels gesunder Arm wanderte zu einem älteren Jungen, der verbissen und übertrieben seinen Arm in die Höhe reckte.

„Stimmt es, dass der Held der Zeit existiert und an der Schule ist?" Und plötzlich ging ein lautes Tuscheln durch den Vorlesungssaal. Jeder diskutierte. Jeder war außer Rand und Band.

In dem Augenblick öffnete jemand mühevoll und schon fast erbärmlich die hohe Pforte in den Vorlesungsraum und das Tratschen verstummte wieder. Ein blonder Schopf kam zum Vorschein und ein müder Ausdruck stach aus einem blassen Gesicht.

„Verzeihung... ich habe den Raum nicht gefunden", hechelte der Spätkommende und wartete auf eine Predigt Aschwheels. Hoffentlich erinnerte dieser alte Kerl sich nicht daran, dass Link mit Schwindler vor wenigen Tagen in der Zelle saß...

Aschwheel nickte, entgegen aller Erwartungen, entgegen aller Gerüchte über seine angebliche Strenge und meinte in ruhigem Tonfall: „Dann setz' dich, Link." Verblüfft schaute der junge Heroe auf und nahm sofort auf der ersten Reihe Platz, wo niemand saß außer ihm. Und es passte zu ihm... abgesondert und allein saß er in der ersten Reihe. Ein Ausdruck von Besonderheit. Ein Ausdruck von Ungewöhnlichkeit.

Lord Aschwheel blätterte ungeduldig in seinem Buch, als sich wieder jemand meldete.

„Sir, ihr habt die Frage noch nicht beantwortet." Seine lebenserfahrenen, weisen Augen drangen umher und landeten schließlich bei Link, der sofort den Schädel neigte und lieber auf seine Pergamentblätter starrte.

„Eine Frage, die ich nicht beantworten werde. Wenn euch interessiert, ob der Held der Zeit an der Schule ist, oder wenn ihr wissen wollt, wer er ist, dann müsst ihr das schon selber herausfinden. Ihr seid schließlich junge Ritteranwärter. Beweist Eure Tugenden und erfahrt selbst", sprach er und verweilte mit den Augen auf Link, der bewusst die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Da meldete sich William Laundry zu Wort und fragte ohne sich zu melden: „Ist es wahr, dass er einer der Schüler ist?" Aschwheel funkelte ihn streitsüchtig an. „Ich sagte, ich beantworte keine Frage zu diesem Thema mehr. Und das nächste Mal wartest du, bist du aufgefordert wirst." Will wich zurück und ließ sich ernüchtert in den Platz sinken.

„Andere Fragen?" Und diesmal meldete sich niemand mehr.

„Nun, dann zu dem wichtigsten: den Prüfungen in diesem Fach.", meinte der Alte. „Am Ende des Trimesters werden immer schriftliche Prüfungen stattfinden, die sich auf den behandelten Abschnitt in der Literatur beziehen. Wer die Prüfung verpasst oder nicht besteht, wird von mir persönlich geprüft.", erläuterte er und schaute mit seiner Lesebrille herausfordernd zu Ian. „Das gilt auch für dich Ian", meinte Aschwheel mit verengten Augen. Wie oft hatte dieser Möchtegernritter schon die Prüfungen wiederholt. Wenn es nach Aschwheel ginge, wäre jener untalentierte Kerl schon lange der Schule verwiesen worden. Aber der Direktor hatte immer ein gutes Wort für Ian vorgewiesen. Kein Wunder... die beiden passten charakterlich ja auch zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel, dachte der Lehrende.

„Also gut. Literatur zu den Vorlesungen findet ihr zusammengefasst in dem ,Lebensbuch Hyrules'. Aber leider sind unsere Ausgaben jenes Buches beim Brand vor fünf Monaten vernichtet worden. Daher müsst ihr auf die Schlossbibliothek zurückgreifen."

Sofort hob sich Wills Arm in die Höhe und diesmal platzte er nicht einfach herein.

„Ja?"

„Aber das sind zu Pferd drei Stunden zum Schloss."

„Wo ist das Problem, William?"

„Und zu Fuß mehr als die Hälfte."

„Wenn du dich schon zu Beginn über zusätzliche Arbeit beschwerst, hättest du mal lieber nicht mit dem Studium an der Ritterschule beginnen sollen", murrte Aschwheel und alles an ihm, seine gereizte Tonlage, die Langeweile in seinem beißenden Blick machten seine Einstellung zu Wills bescheidenen, unüberlegten Fragen deutlich. Beschämt schaute Will auf die magische Schreibtafel seiner Großmutter und schwieg.

„Gut. Dann möchte ich jetzt mit der Vermählung Destinias mit den Sternen beginnen." Und Aschwheel erzählte in wenigen Sätzen einen alten Mythos über die Göttinnenmutter, die sich an dem Antlitz der Sterne so erfreut hatte, dass sie ihnen mit Leib, Seele und Macht verfallen war und ihr Dasein in tausend Stücke riss, um mit jedem Stern am weiten Himmelszelt verbunden zu sein. Es hieß, sie hätte sich mit dem Licht der Sonnen vermählt und aus jener Vereinigung wäre in einem Regen aus Licht und Macht die Göttinnendreiheit entstanden. Farore, Din und Nayru waren es, die schließlich voller Gnade und Schöpferwille das große, gigantische Hyrule mit all seinen Völkern und auch Schattenseiten- denn jede Welt brauchte Licht und Dunkelheit- erschaffen hatten.

Während einige junge Kerle erstaunt und fasziniert zu hörten, war Link dabei einzupennen. Wie oft hatte er diese Geschichte schon gehört... Zelda hatte sie ihm einige Male erzählt und Rauru, der Weise des Lichts, hatte den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun, als jedem Besucher diesen Mythos unter die Nase zu reiben. Etwas, was Nerven kostete und Link davon abhielt länger als einige Minute in der geistreichen Gesellschaft Raurus - geistreich in vielen Hinsichten- zu verbleiben.

Inzwischen entkam ein Gähnen dem Mund des vergessenen Heroen und die Augen tränten voller Druck, weil sie ihm zufallen wollten und er sie angestrengt offen hielt. Er streckte sich, gähnte herzhaft und versuchte den Eindruck zu erwecken, aufmerksam mitzuschreiben...

Die Hälfte der Stunde war vorüber, als plötzlich jemand mehrmals und in merkwürdigen Abständen an das Tor klopfte.

„Schon wieder?", murrte der Alte, tapste näher und öffnete mühselig das quietschende Tor. Als es zur Hälfte offen stand, wurde mit großer Wucht, das Tor ganz aufgedrückt und den einseitiggelähmten Aschwheel, welcher knapp daneben wankte, schlug es an die Steinmauer.

Ein aufgeregter, dürrer Lehrer mit rosa Wams unter einer kupferfarbenen Rüstung rannte wie angestochen in den Raum und schielte aufgeregt zu dem Pult. Wie ein begossener Pudel lief er um das Pult herum, knisterte mit den Zähnen, sonderte merkwürdige Stottergeräusche ab und streichelte sich selbst andauernd über die rechte Wange.

Jedem Schüler, der ihn kannte, huschte ein Grinsen über das Gesicht, denn diese Witzfigur war alles andere ein Grund zum Ernstnehmen. Lius Lorraux war sein Name und der eitle Kerl, der es sogar pflegte sich seine Fingernägel zu lackieren, hatte wohl keinen ungewöhnlicheren Namen verdienen können. Gewiss, jener ungeschickte Ritter, der so etwas wie zwei mehr als linke Füße und Hände hatte, war einer der hylianischen Lehrkräfte, aber man hatte ihm kein unwichtigeres Fach als den Tanzkurs und das Höfische Benehmen- welches sowieso kein Ritter als Tugend ansah- zuweisen können. Man munkelte sich sogar, der Kerl wäre einer jener, die ein wenig vom anderen Ufer stammten...

Link wich zurück, als der komische Kerl ihn mit bräunlichen Augen fixierte und dabei wieder über seine eigene rechte Wange streichelte.

„Wo ist denn nur Aschwheel? Es ist so viel passiert...", jammerte er und doch konnte niemand ihn ernstnehmen. Denn Lorraux ganzer Tagesablauf bestand aus einem unersättlichen, angeblichen Trubel.

Lord Aschwheel kam angehumpelt, schenkte Lius einen müden Blick und schüttelte den Schädel. „Wie kommt Ihr dazu, meinen Unterricht zu stören?"

„Aber... es ist doch... so viel passiert!", jammerte er wieder und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Er faltete seine Hände in der Gebetshaltung der Göttinnen und meinte: „Ich muss doch die Anmeldungen für den Tanzkurs herumreichen."

„Das könnt Ihr auch in Eurem Fach."

„Aber da weiß ich doch noch nicht, wer kommt."

„Das wisst ihr jetzt auch nicht. Verschwindet aus meinem Vorlesungssaal!", murrte Aschwheel und konnte einfach nicht fassen, wie dümmlich dieser Lorraux doch war. Aus welchem Grund nur war dieser Ritter ein Lehrer an der Schule? Man müsste ihn eigentlich zu einer leichteren, dümmeren Arbeit verdonnern!

„Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier... es ist doch so..." Aschwheel unterbrach ihn: „Ja, soviel passiert."

„Der Direktor meinte, ich soll diesen Link dort holen, weil so viel passiert ist." Und Aschwheel, wie auch Lorraux schauten zu dem verwunderten Kerl, dessen Name so eben fiel. Erneut ging ein Tuscheln durch die Bänke.

„Wieso das?", wisperte Aschwheel, sodass es nicht einmal die erste Reihe hörte.

„Man will ihn verhören wegen dem Mord des Hausmeisters."

„Aber der Junge dort hat doch nichts damit zu tun!", sagte Aschwheel lauter.

„Möglicherweise doch. Möglicherweise doch", flüsterte der schräge Typ.

Aber der Alte ließ sich nicht darauf ein. „Nicht jetzt. Wir sind im Unterricht. Er kann ihn in der Pause befragen, die nach der Vorlesung ist." Das Gesicht des Tanzlehrers wurde ängstlicher und verriet mehr Jämmerlichkeit. Als ob zehn Gibdos um ihn standen, schielte er in jede Ecke des Raume. „Aber Viktor wird das nicht gefallen."

„Es ist mir gleich, was ihm gefällt und was nicht. Unterricht bleibt Unterricht und Pause bleibt Pause. Und jetzt verzieht Euch, Lorraux." Jener aber schüttelte nur dem Kopf, wo sich die braunschwarze Perücke beinahe löste. Er schaukelte mit dem Kopf hin und her und rieb sich wie eine Katze erneut seine Wange, als er den Saal verließ.

Verärgert trat Aschwheel wieder an das Pult und las weitere Geschichten und eindrucksvolle Mythen über Hyrules Ursprung vor...

Am Ende der Vorlesung stürmten einige frohstimmend in ihre Pause, nachdem Aschwheel noch kurz ein Fest am Sonntag erwähnte, welches auf dem Innenhof zu Ehren der neuen Schüler stattfand.

Link saß immer noch grüblerisch auf seinem Platz, sah William ihm zuwinken und dann aus dem Saal treten. Als der junge Heroe der letzte Schüler im großen Saal war, tapste er zu Aschwheel nach vorne. Ganz versunken in seiner Lektüre bemerkte er zunächst nicht den Blondschopf vor ihm und sah überrascht auf, als Links tiefblaue Augen das alte, zerflederte Buch musterten.

„Noch Fragen, Link?" Und Aschwheel zuckte mit den schokoladenbraunen, dicken Augenbrauen.

„Ähm... ja. Wisst Ihr, wann die Trauerfeier Hopfdingens stattfindet?"

„Soweit ich weiß ist sie für Morgen Mittag angesetzt. Darf' man fragen, was dich das interessiert?"

Link blickte schräg an dem Lehrer vorbei und meinte ehrlich: „Ich wollte daran teilnehmen."

„Soso.", murmelte Aschwheel skeptisch. Was kümmerte sich ein junger Ritteranwärter wie Link darum?

„Ist es falsch, jemandem zu verabschieden, der einen solch grausamen Tod erleiden musste?", rechtfertigte sich Link, der den Argwohn in dem alten Lehrergesicht sehr gut zu deuten wusste. Aber der Alte lächelte. „Du bist edelmütig, fast schon blaublütig, genau wie Nicholas sagte..." Doch das wiederum erstaunte Link in vollem Maße. Er nickte scheu und lief langsam auf das Tor zu.

„Noch ein Tipp", sagte Aschwheel im Hintergrund und Link blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Wenn du von Viktor verhört werden solltest, lass' dich nicht herausfordern." Schweigsam verschwand der Heroe aus dem Saal.

Der gewitzte Laundryjunge wartete währenddessen neben der Tür auf seinen Mitbewohner und musste ein lautes ,Hey' über die Lippen gleiten lassen, dass Link ihn überhaupt bemerkte. So sehr war er in seine Gedanken versunken. So sehr lastete der sogenannte Vorfall in den Jungtoiletten an seinem Gemüt. Und obwohl er so viele abscheuliche Dinge in seinem Heldendasein gesehen hatte, war ihm irgendetwas an dem ganzen Schrecken neu. Irgendetwas verunsicherte ihn. Irgendetwas störte.

„Hat dir die Vorlesung gefallen?", meinte Will.

„Ja, aber ich kannte die Mythen schon..."

„Tatsächlich?" Und der großgewachsene, kräftige Laundry war schon wieder verwundert über diesen Waisen ohne Nachnamen. Link nickte nur und ging nicht darauf ein.

„Du musst zu Sir Viktor, was?"

„Genau, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Ich frag' mich bloß, was der von mir will", murrte Link, der sich ärgerte, dass dieser Mistkerl ihn um die Pause bringen wollte.

Will klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter und meinte belustigt: „Nun ja, ich sehe dich dann beim Tanzunterricht. Bei dem schrägen Lorraux."

„Bis dann. Und wegen heute früh... entschuldige noch mal."

„Kein Thema."

Und Link machte sich auf den Weg sich einem Gespräch, oder was auch immer, mit dem Direktor zu unterziehen, erleichtert, dass Will nach seiner üblen Aktion heute früh überhaupt noch mit ihm redete.

Genervt klopfte der Held der Zeit an die große wengefarbene Tür und knirschte mit den Zähnen bei dem Gedanken Viktor, das falschgeratene Elend, würde ihm irgendetwas in die Schuhe schieben wollen. Denn das, so nahm Link an, konnte der einzige Grund sein, dass man ihn hierher beorderte.

In dem Moment hörte er einen heftigen Schlag, ein Weinen und ein heulendes, rothaariges Mädchen stürmte aus dem Raum. Sie hielt sich ihre linke, wunde Wange, blickte kurz zu Link und rannte den Gang entlang.

Sicherlich, der junge Heroe kannte das Mädchen nicht und hatte keine Ahnung, was Viktor ihr eigentlich angetan hatte, aber er kam nicht umher Viktor aus irgendeinem Grund noch mehr zu hassen. Frauen und Mädchen schlug man nun mal nicht, das entsprang immer schon seinen Idealen.

Die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen, Viktor saß lässig in seinem breiten Sessel und hatte die schweren, mit Eisen beschlagenen Dreckstiefel auf den Schreibtisch vor seiner Nase gelegt. Er stocherte mit einem Stück spitzen Holz in seinem vernarbten Mund herum und quietschte plötzlich laut auf. Zur Freude Links hatte sich dieser Kerl das Stück Holz in unangenehme Partien seines Zahnfleisches gerammt.

„Ich hatte dich vor einer Stunde bestellt!" Und Viktor ließ seine schweren Stiefel niederkrachen. „Und nicht jetzt. Warte gefälligst bis du aufgerufen wirst." Viktors schwarze Augen verengten sich missbilligend. Murrend lief der junge Heroe dann eine Ewigkeit vor dem geschlossenen Tor entlang. Die Pause verging... und der Tanzunterricht musste auch schon angefangen haben...

Zu genau jenem Zeitpunkt trat Prinzessin Zelda gedankenvoll in ihre luxuriösen Gemächer ein. Sie war in Eile, so wie immer die letzten Tage, trug weder eine Tiara noch irgendwelchen anderen königlichen Schmuck und sie genoss es, sie kostete es aus, einfach mal wieder das Prinzessinnensein zu verschmähen. Die Dämmerung brach herein und Zeldas warmherzige Augen beobachteten mit ungeduldiger Angespanntheit, preisgegeben durch silbrige Schimmer in ihrer Regenbogenhaut, die roten Fühler der Sonne, welche in alle Richtungen strebten. Einzigartig und magisch war jeder Morgen für sie. Ein Genuss, wenn man die schwärzeste Nacht sieben Jahre lang überlebt hatte... Ein Geschenk, dachte sie.

Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und erinnerte den Grund für ihre aufgeregte Stimmung. Sie war auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Gegenstand, den die Königin Hyrules ihr einst vermacht hatte. Zeldas Lächeln wurde milder als sie eine alte, nach Lack muffelnde Truhe öffnete und sie in allen möglichen Krimskrams herumwühlte. Jener Gegenstand, den sie suchte, war vor einigen Jahren noch, vielmehr ein Kinderspielzeug für Zelda gewesen, bis sie an einem bedeutenden Tage mit Entzücken und einer erschreckenden Erkenntnis die Wahrheit über jenen merkwürdige Gegenstand herausgefunden hatte. Alles nur, weil Link ihr einst über das Auge der Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Eine nützliche Waffe, mit der man das sichtbar machen konnte, was nicht gesehen werden wollte.

Und das Geschenk ihrer Mama bestand ebenso aus einer besonderen Linse, die sich im Inneren eines Kaleidoskops verbarg. Und wenn man durchblickte, so bildeten sich in jenem Kaleidoskop nicht verschiedene Muster, zusammengesetzt aus bunten Steinchen, sondern eine fremde, beängstigende Wahrheit, die ebenso wie das Auge der Wahrheit, Dinge sichtbar machen konnte. Es machte das den Hylianern zugänglich, was zwar gesehen werden will, aber nicht darf.

Das Kaleidoskop der Erkenntnis durchbrach die Schleier der Unwirklichkeit, die man manchen Orten, Menschen und Dingen auferlegt hatte... und vielleicht brach es ebenso Flüche...

Denn die junge Prinzessin kannte einige Flüche, mit denen man die Wirklichkeit auf herabwürdigende Art und Weise vernebeln konnte, vor den Sinnen und vor dem Schicksal...

Sie lachte laut auf, als ihr das weißliche, porzellanartige Kaleidoskop wieder in die Hände fiel. Von außen her sah es aus wie ein kleines Rohr, vielleicht ein Fernrohr, aber es war abgenutzt.

Ein Klopfen an die große, dunkle Tür in Zeldas geschmackvoller Wohnstube riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie murmelte sogleich: „Bitte?"

„Ich bin es, Valiant. Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Ja, tritt' herein." Und die große Tür öffnete sich beinahe geräuschlos. Valiant von Hyrule trat ein, bekleidet in seiner schwarzen Tunika und den vielen Abzeichen an seiner Brust.

„Was gibt es denn, Cousinchen?" Zelda wand sich lächelnd zu ihm. Ein wunderbarer Ausdruck in ihrem ebenmäßigem Gesicht. Zauberhaft... vielleicht ein wenig verträumt. Jeder junge Bursche im hylianischen Lande würde seinen Kopf herhalten, wenn ihm dieses Lächeln gelten würde. Aber jener, dem eine Geste so voller Wärme und Mitgefühl geschenkt wurde, hatte nur Mitleid als Grund und Ursache ihres Blickes akzeptiert. Und es war dumm, dachte Valiant. Nur dem Helden der Zeit galt dieser Blick und er war zu stur, zu stolz um die Wärme darin anzunehmen oder zu erwidern. Es mochte vielleicht ein Wunder sein, dass Zelda stetig darauf vertraute, dass Link eines Tages wieder der sein würde, der er einst für sie war. Ein Wunder, dass die Prinzessin dem Mut für diesen ehrlichen Blick nicht abgeschworen hatte.

„Das tut dir nicht gut, Cousinchen." Und Valiant trat näher, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, nur um ihr Verständnis zu schenken, aber Zelda ließ das hübsche Haupt sinken.

„Ich weiß...", flüsterte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz.

„Aber ich kann ihn mir nicht einfach aus der Seele reißen..." Sie wich zurück und rieb mit allen Fingerspitzen an ihren Schläfen.

„Und was willst du stattdessen? Dich verletzen lassen?" Trübsinnig sah sie auf.

„Er wird dich verletzen, Zelda.", sagte Valiant.

„Das nennt man ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit", sagte Zelda kühl und in einer nie da gewesenen Halbherzigkeit. „Wie oft habe ich ihn verletzt, im Stich gelassen und sein Vertrauen enttäuscht. Alles nur, weil das Schicksal es verlangte. Nimmst du wirklich an, ich würde gerade jetzt, in dieser herben Zeit, nicht mehr zu ihm stehen wollen? Nach all' den Ereignissen?" Da war Empörung in ihrem Blick, belegt mit der wenigen Hoffnung an Links einstige Stärke...

„Aber du verlangst mehr als er dir jemals geben kann." Zeldas Augenbrauen zogen sich hinab und ihre Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und sagte beflissen. „Bitte schweig', Valiant."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun, Zelda. Er ist nicht in der Lage zu lieben, das weißt du, das wusstest du immer schon, weil er unter ganz anderen Umständen aufgewachsen ist. Er hätte niemals so bestialisch töten können, wenn sein Herz nicht aus Stein wäre..."

Doch dies ließ Zelda sich nicht mehr bieten. Diese Einstellung teilte sie einfach nicht. Was waren das für billige Argumente, die Valiant vorbrachte?

Sie wusste, dass sich ihr Heroe immer nach Wärme und Zuneigung gesehnt hatte. Und nur weil er nicht unter gewöhnlichen Umständen aufgewachsen war, nur weil er dem Tod in die Augen gesehen hatte, mehr als einmal, so hieß das nicht, dass er kein Herz hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil... Sie spürte die Güte in Links Seele, sie spürte unermessliche Bedürfnisse nach Frieden und Innigkeit. Dinge, die ein Herz auszeichneten, welches lieben und begehren konnte. Und in den nächsten Wochen würde sie die Beweise dafür erbringen, dass selbst ein Held, der möglicherweise durch tragische Momente im Krieg abgestumpft war, lernte zu hassen, lernte zu vergessen, in der Lage war ehrlich und aufrichtig zu lieben. Sie würde es beweisen, mit allem Mitteln, egal wie...

„Doch... Link ist in der Lage zu lieben, anders und reiner als du es dir vorstellen kannst", sagte sie trotzig und setzte erneut das markante Lächeln auf, wenn sie an ihn dachte. „Und irgendwann wirst du sehen können, was in ihm schlummert. Er ist kein Unmensch und er ist nicht so kalt, wie er es jedem beweisen will. Sein Herz ist voller Sehnsucht und Güte... bitte verschone mich mit deinen Ratschlägen, Valiant. Ich weiß, was ich tue...", endete Zelda und blickte erneut in das strahlende Rot der Morgendämmerung.

„Dann sag' mir aber nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt... Denn er wird dir das Herz brechen."

,Das ist es doch schon lange...' , setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu. ,Seit Links Abreise nach Termina...' Eigentlich schade, dass Zelda so wenig über seine Abenteuer in der sagenumwobenen Parallelwelt wusste... aber sie würde eines Tages schon herausbekommen, was damals geschehen war...

„Zelda?"

„Ja? Möchtest du mir weiterhin raten, mich von Link fern zu halten?"

„Nein... aber ich möchte, dass du wenigstens eine Spur Abstand hältst. Ich möchte, dass du an deine eigenen Kräfte denkst, denn Hyrule braucht dich."

„Genauso wie es seinen Helden der Zeit braucht..." Valiant seufzte angesichts Zeldas steinharten Dickschädel. Und wie sie trotzen konnte... Schon damals, als sie beide noch Kinder waren, hatte die junge Prinzessin immer ihren Kopf durchgesetzt, wenn nötig war sie damit sogar durch die Wände gegangen. Und vermutlich würde es immer so bleiben.

„Was war nun der Grund, dass du mich hierher bestellt hast?", fragte Valiant und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, ignorierte diese Hartnäckigkeit, die Zelda fast vollständig umhüllte, wenn sie an Link dachte und ärgerte sich über sich selbst und seinen eigenen Einfallspinsel.

„Ich möchte, dass du Link etwas überreichst, sobald du ihn wiedertriffst."

„Aber warum ich? Gibt es dafür nicht Boten?"

„Ja, aber ich möchte, dass du als Vertrauter und als Mitglied der königlichen Familie ihm etwas überreichst." Und Zelda drückte das Kaleidoskop in die rauen Hände Valiants.

„Das ist ja... das Kaleidoskop deiner Mutter..."

„Richtig, aber Link wird es in Zukunft gebrauchen können. Sag' ihm bitte, dass es nicht wie das Auge der Wahrheit arbeitet, sondern sichtbar macht, was zwar gesehen werden will, aber nicht darf, okay?"

Valiant seufzte: „Na gut, Cousinchen..."

„Danke!" Und Zelda drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf Valiants Wange, grabschte nach einem dunkelgrauen Mantel und warf sich diesen um. „Entschuldige, ich bin in Eile."

Valiant nickte und verabschiedete seine Cousine...

Derweil stieg dem jungen Link vor Wut das Blut in den hitzigen Kopf.

„Und was bitte schön soll' ich hier?", äußerte der Heroe bissig als er stur und genervt in das Büro Viktors gebeten wurde.

Der Direktor legte seine Arme auf den Tisch und sagte streng: „Du warst einer der ersten, die den toten Hausmeister gesehen haben."

„Und? Macht mich das verdächtig?", sagte er sarkastisch.

Und die Lehrkraft strich sich mit überheblichem Blick über die Aknenarben in seinem hochmütigen Gesicht. Er lachte hämisch und ließ sich knarrend in seinen Sessel zurücksinken.

„Wo hast du ihn versteckt!"

„Was habe ich versteckt?"

„Hopfdingens Ring."

„Ich habe keinen Ring!"

„Du brauchst gar nicht so unschuldig zu tun. Mondrik Heagen wurde schon befragt. Also bleibst nur du."

„Aber ich weiß nichts von einem Ring."

„Das werden wir sehen. Ich veranlasse eine Zimmerdurchsuchung. Wenn wir den Ring des Hausmeisters dort finden, fliegst du. Und dann hilft dir dein angeblicher Titel oder eine noch so gute Beziehung zur Königstochter Hyrules auch nicht aus der Patsche, Heldchen." Links Blick durchbohrte den Direktor wie ein Speer, bevor der Heroe aus dem Raum tapste.

Und die zweite Unterrichtsstunde, bei der sich der Heroe entschuldigen müsste... Verärgert stand er vor dem Tanzsaal dieses Lorraux, aber als Link eintrat, war der Saal bereits leer. ,Na wunderbar', dachte er. Er hatte seine erste Stunde geschwänzt und das nicht mal absichtlich...

Es folgte der Schwertunterricht, wo Link und William die einzigen älteren Schüler zwischen einer Horde von unerfahrenen Dreizehnjährigen waren. Die Sonne lachte, ein Grund mehr, dass Viktor seinen Unterricht nach draußen verlagerte. Aufgereiht standen sechsundzwanzig junge Burschen vor dem Direktor, der jeden von oben herab beäugte und sofort über den ein oder anderen urteilte. Sechsundzwanzig junge Anwärter, denen bald das Schwertkämpfen keinen Spaß mehr machen würde...

Viktor klapperte mit seiner Rüstung und lief von einem Ende der Reihe zur nächsten, bedacht den ersten Schweißtropfen der Angst von einem der Bengel zu bemerken. Link verzog nicht eine Miene und sah kampfbereit drein. Sein Blick hätte jeden Moblin im Umkreis zu Stein erstarren lassen können, so gefährlich und doch über die Maßen beherrscht war jener Blick. Ein Ausdruck von Macht, den nicht einmal Viktor deuten konnte. Das Klappern der teuren Silberrüstung des Lehrers stoppte und jener stand herausfordernd, wie auch herablassend vor Link, der nicht einen Mucks machte.

„Langweilt dich dieser Unterricht denn nicht, Heldchen?" Aber Link schwieg und fühlte seine eigene Macht brodeln, und manchmal schlug die Energie des Helden der Zeit über die Ufer... und wenn jener Moment käme, würde sich Viktor verbieten solche Äußerungen zu halten.

William neben Link jedoch ließ sich durch diese Bemerkung aus der Reserve locken und schwenkte seinen Kopf zu Viktor, erstaunt, dass jener Kerl ,Heldchen' zu Link sagte.

Aber auch wenn William nicht von schlechten Eltern war und eine Menge Grips vorweisen konnte, so käme er nicht einmal beim Tag des letzten Vollmondes auf den Dreh, dass der legendäre Held der Völker Hyrules direkt neben ihm stand.

Viktors Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Bellend sagte er: „Na bitte, da haben wir ja unseren ersten Freiwilligen." Und er ließ Will vortreten, der nun die Belehrung seines Lebens erhalten würde.

Gefasst hielt Will ein abgenutztes Holzschwert in der Hand und stand furchtvoll vor Viktor. Grinsend musterte Viktor Wills kindlichen Ausdruck mit dem Schwert und schien angesichts seiner krankhaften Vorfreude zu explodieren. Der Freude, dem ersten Jungspund beizubringen, wie unfähig er war. Er leckte sich über die Oberlippe und forderte William mit einer provokativen Handbewegung heraus.

Aber Will zögerte und schaute ratsuchend zu Link. Es war der Blick des unbekannten Heroen, der dem jungen Laundry schon wieder nur Rätsel aufgab...

„Was ist? Muss man dir erst Feuer unterm Hintern machen?", reizte Viktor und trat einen Schritt näher. Das Übungsschwert fest umfasst stürmte Will näher und spürte sofort den Gegenschlag des anderen Schwertes, welches Viktor mit übermäßig viel Kraft führte. Will verschlug es aufgrund der Wucht meterweit nach hinten und er landete auf dem schmerzenden Hosenboden. Viktor lachte und stützte sich zufrieden auf das Holzschwert. Den Kopf hängend trat William zurück in die Reihe und schaute gedemütigt zu Boden.

Link neben ihm gab ihm einen gutgemeinten Stups.

„Wer will der nächste sein?" Keiner antwortete. „Auch gut", quiekte der Kerl und hielt sich vor Lachen den Wanst fest. Alsdann forderte Viktor die jungen Burschen auf, sich zu setzten und aufmerksam seine Bewegungen mit dem Schwert zu folgen. Überaus stolz auf seine eigene Eleganz brachte er den baldigen Rittern die Grundlagen bei...

Link kratzte währenddessen genervt undefinierbare Buchstaben mit dem Zeigefinger in den Sand, hörte Viktors trockene Stimme nur noch von Weiten und hoffte auf ein Ende dieser Stunde, zumal sich Viktors angebliche Erfahrungen im Umgang mit dem Schwert als ein guter Scherz herausstellten...

Der Held der Zeit sah auf, sah Viktors Bewegungen langsam... wie in Zeitlupe... träge und lahm... ablaufen. Viktors einzige Stärke war für Link schnell ersichtlich... Kraft... Kraft... lediglich Kraft...

Links Gedanken wurden schwerer... während er den Bewegungen Viktors zusah, der kraftvoll sein Langschwert führte. Die scharfe Klinge sauste zischend durch die stumme Luft, kitzelte den Nerv der Luftgeister, die das unsichtbare Blut daran leckten...

Die Klinge glitzerte im heißen Sonnenlicht begleitet von den schrillen Kampfgeschrei aus Viktors belegter Kehle. Und doch, obwohl jeder Schüler einschließlich Will gebannt zusah, war es nichts. Nichts für den Helden der Zeit.

Es war der Kern der Bewegungen, jede Kleinigkeit, die Link nun ins Auge fiel. Und sie waren hinkend, hässlich... unelegant, ohne Ehrgeiz und Mut...

Prüde sah der junge Heroe zu dem Sandboden, schaute auf das, was er selbst ohne Wissen in den Sand geschrieben hatte. Ein hylianisches, altes Zeichen, welches für den Buchstaben ,F' stand...

Der weitere Unterricht bei Viktor gestaltete sich als eine Belehrung über den Gebrauch von Schwertern, und als Spitze des Eisberges durften die jungen Schüler einige ermüdende, trockene Übungen mit einem Holzschwert durchführen, wobei Link sich schauspielerisch so dämlich wie möglich anstellte...

Link verfluchte den Schwertunterricht jetzt schon...

Am Ende des Schwertunterrichts, stürmten gerade einige Mädchen der naheliegenden Schule aus einem hohen Tor und platzierten sich im Park mit bunten Decken auf der saftiggrünen Wiese. Die meisten hatten Sticksachen und einige Schalen mit einer Salatmischung in den Händen. Träumerisch schaute der junge Heroe zu ihnen hinüber und wunderte sich, dass unter dem Haufen Mädchen Ariana nicht auszumachen war. Aber was interessierte ihn eigentlich der Verbleib dieser kleinen Hexe? Ariana Blacksmith war nicht nur hinterhältig und streitsüchtig, sondern konnte einem anständigen Hylianer mit ihren unabsehbaren Handlungen das ganze Leben kaputt machen, dachte er. Also konnte es ihm doch total egal sein, was dieses Biest so trieb...

„Suchst du mich?", sagte eine freche Stimme hinter ihm.

„Eher würde ich die Hölle aufsuchen...", murrte Link und drehte sich um zu ein paar bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn fast trübsinnig musterten.

„Dann pass' bloß auf, dass du den Weg aus der Hölle wiederfindest", muckte sie und schüttelte verbittert den Schädel.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Problem."

„Es ist mehr mein Problem als du heute und hier vermutest, Link." Sie trat einen Schritt näher und blickte direkt in seine tiefblauen Augen, als würde sie etwas darin erforschen wollen. Link wich zurück. Aber Ariana rückte um so näher. „Und genau das ist eines deiner Probleme. Du bist nicht in der Lage Nähe zuzulassen." Baff sah er drein und suchte nach einer entsprechenden Fluchtmöglichkeit.

„Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung von meinen Problemen, du billige Pute", schimpfte er. Was nahm sich diese Ariana überhaupt heraus?

„Zähme deine verdammten Schimpfwörter, sonst bleibt dir das nächste tückisch im Hals stecken!"

„Was soll das denn sein? Denkst du, ich lass' mir von dir Rede und Antwort stehlen?"

„Ja, alles in allem, denke ich das." Verärgert breitete der Heroe seine Arme auseinander und einige Muskeln in den Armen und Händen spannten sich an. Ariana wich wieder näher, sodass sie nur wenige Millimeter von seiner Nasenspitze entfernt schien.

„Wenn jemand versucht dir zu helfen, zu dir durchzudringen, wirst du grantig und herzlos. Ein weiteres deiner sogenannten Probleme. Du weist andere ab, obwohl du dir wünschst, geachtet und respektiert zu werden."

Link starrte sprachlos zu Boden. Entsetzlich, wie viel Ariana über ihn wusste, obwohl sie ihn noch nicht lange kannte. „Obwohl du dir wünschst, geliebt zu werden..." setzte sie leise hinzu und legte eine Hand auf Links rechte Wange.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts!", fauchte er, schlug ihre Hand weg.

Er stapfte irritiert von dannen und hörte Ariana noch hinter ihm herrufen. „Lauf' bloß weg, du Feigling. Aber es kommt der Tag, wo du dich an meine Worte erinnern wirst." Ihre Stimme laut und eindringlich.

Ariana blickte dem verärgerten Heroen noch eine Weile hinterher, bis er in der Ritterschule verschwand und dachte leise, ihre Hände über dem Herzen. ,Irgendwann wirst du auch meine Nähe zulassen.'

Wutentbrannt starrte Link auf das Essen seines Tellers. Der wohlige Hähnchenduft, das rahmige Gemüse und die dampfenden Kartoffeln interessierten ihn im Moment nicht. Das bunte Getratschte im prallgefüllten Speisesaal hörte er nicht.

Seine Gedanken waren bei Ariana, dem unverschämten Trampel, das ihn ,Feigling' genannt hatte. Bei Farore, wie er dieses Wort verabscheute, wie er es hasste. ,Feigling. Du Feigling...' Das konnte er doch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Will neben ihm stocherte gerade in seinem Essen herum, als Link ihn ansprach: „Sag' mal, denkst du... ich bin ein Feigling?" Doch das wunderte William, wo Link doch immer so verschwiegen war. Eines der ersten Male, wo er wissen wollte, was andere von ihm hielten.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", meinte Will. Nun war es Link, der im Essen herumstocherte.

„Ariana nennt mich einen Feigling." Ein markantes Grinsen kam zum Vorschein, gespeist von Bewunderung in ein paar grünen Augen. „Na das nenn' ich ja mal ne Leistung.", lachte Will.

„Was ist daran denn so komisch?"

„Die Tatsache, dass sich Ariana wagt, dich zu beleidigen. Ich würde mir das nicht wagen.", entgegnete Will.

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Nun... zumal du besser kämpfen kannst als ich", entgegnete er. „Und sobald Ariana herausfindet, was du kannst, dann wird sie das sicher unterlassen." Und der junge Laundry stand auf. „Lass' uns draußen essen. Hier versteht man ja sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr." Und das Getratsche in dem Saal dröhnte schon fast schmerzhaft in empfindlichen Hylianerohren.

Sodann schlängelten sich die beiden durch weitere hungrige Mäuler und platzierten sich auf eine Wiese außerhalb.

Link lag lässig auf seinem Bauch und aß zufrieden das Mahl. Seine Augen wanderten erneut ungewollt zu Ariana, einem Mädchen, von dem er nicht wusste, was er von ihr halten sollte. Gestern Abend zum Beispiel war sie so zuvorkommend und freundlich gewesen und heute zeigte sie ihm die kalte, hartherzige Schulter. Sie hätte ihn nicht beleidigen müssen und sie hätte dieses böswillige Schimpfwort nicht sagen müssen...

„Du magst sie, oder? Sonst würde es dir nicht so an die Nieren gehen, dass sie dich beleidigt hat." Und auch William schaute zu der eleganten, eigensinnigen Dame hinüber.

„Hübsch ist sie jedenfalls, dafür, dass sie bloß eine Schmiedstochter ist." Tatsächlich war sie das und es schien, als bemerkte Link ihre Schönheit gerade erst in diesem Augenblick. Ihre Haut war ziemlich weiß, fast blass, und schön, als ob sie in Milch baden würde. Das lange, gewellte Haar hatte sie geflochten über ihrer rechten Schulter liegen und lief bis über die Brust. Das dunkelgrüne Samtkleid, welches sie trug, mit aufwendiger Schnürung betonte ihre Maße. Nur eines störte. Ein paar lederne Stiefel, die sonst kein Mädchen in der berühmten, fabulösen Mädchenschule trug, stachen unter dem Saum ihres Kleides hervor.

„Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, warum mich das überhaupt ärgert... Zumal sie mich nicht kennt", sagte Link.

„Na ja, dich kennt ja wohl auch niemand", bemerkte William und ließ den Kopf schief hängen. „Ich meine, ich weiß jetzt ein paar Dinge über dich, aber was du zum Beispiel in der Schule willst, das begreife ich nicht."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass mir jemand dazu geraten hat."

„Ja, das hast du gesagt, aber man erfährt von dir kein Sterbenswörtchen über das Warum, Wieso, über deine Motive, oder über deine Vergangenheit." Link gab ihm einen müden, ehrlichen Blick. „Da gibt es nichts interessantes...", meinte der Held und belog sich einmal mehr selbst mit seinen eigenen Worten...

Aber es würde der Tag kommen, da jeder wusste, was in ihm schlummerte. In wenigen Monaten müsste er sich seinem eigenen Schicksal stellen, er müsste sich offenbaren, weil die Zukunft Hyrules daran geknüpft sein würde...

„Was ich dir noch sagen wollte... wegen Viktor...", begann Link und biss genüsslich von seinem Hähnchenschenkel. Das saftige Fleisch tropfte von seinen Lippen.

„Für eine Niederlage gegen Viktor braucht sich keiner hier schämen", meinte er und erinnerte gestochen scharf dessen Kampfstil. „Auf einem Schlachtfeld zählt nicht nur Kraft! Sondern so viel mehr, wie Geschicklichkeit, Taktik, Mut. Mit Viktors Techniken und seinem billigen Kampfstil kommt man nicht sehr weit."

„Woher weißt du das denn?" Und Link grinste beinahe.

„Sagen wir es so... ich weiß es einfach... " ,Denn der Held der Zeit muss es wissen', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

In dem Augenblick tapste Ian mit seinem Schwarm von untergebenen Kerlen an Link vorbei, zielstrebig auf Ariana zu, die ein Buch in der Hand hatte und gedankenversunken darin blätterte. Sie saß alleine auf einer dunkellackierten Parkbank, direkt unter einer alten Linde und bemerkte nicht, wie Ians Gruppe direkt in ihre Richtung marschierte. Erst als die fünf Kerle zu lachen anfingen, blickte Ariana auf. Sofort ein temperamentvoller, feuriger Ausdruck voller Macht und Erhabenheit in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Hey, Schönheit", sagte Ian, trat direkt vor sie, während die anderen Kerle wie Geier um Aas um sie herumschlichen. „Meinst du nicht, dass Bücher zu anstrengend und zu hoch für ein Mädchen sind?" Und Ian zerrte schnell und ruppig das Buch aus Arianas Händen. Empört hüfte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf ihre Beine und grabschte nach dem Buch, aber Ian wich zurück und zwei andere Kerle aus seiner Gruppe packten Ariana an den Armen, beförderten sie zurück auf die Parkbank.

„,Allmächtige verzagen nie?' Was ist das denn für ein Buch?"

Giftig fauchte Ariana: „Überfordert dich dieser Titel, du mieser Kerl." Überrascht funkelten Ians rabenschwarze Augen zu ihr herunter. „Sieh' einer an. Du bist ja eine gang, ganz Rebellische, was?"

„Nein", giftete sie. „Ich bin nur intelligenter als du, Trampel." Sie streckte die Hand und forderte ihr Buch zurück. „Her damit!" Ians Grinsen war schmierig und uneinsichtig.

„Wozu? Du bist schließlich nur ein Mädchen und Weiber wie du haben nichts mit Büchern am Hut. Lesen ist was für Kerle und Bücher haben in deiner Welt nichts verloren. Beschäftige dich lieber mit dem Kinderkriegen, dem Sticken und Nähen und dem Ballett."

Ariana sah gedemütigt auf. „Was nimmst du dir eigentlich raus, du Schwein."

„Sieh' einer an. Schimpfwörter kennst du wohl alle sehr gut, was?", sagte Ian belustigt, während die anderen Kerle ebenso zu lachen anfingen.

„Nun sei' nicht so zickig, Schönheit", schleimte Ian. „Ich will dich doch nur kennen lernen."

„Ich dich aber nicht!" Standhaft blickte sie in sein unbeeindrucktes Feixen.

„Und was sagst du jetzt?" Genießend riss Ian das handgeschriebene Buch in der Mitte entzwei und die Zettel flogen durch die Lüfte. Entsetzt sah Ariana zu, hetzte auf und krallte sich die Zettel, als wären sie das Kostbarste überhaupt.

Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen sahen auf und nun lag mehr als Verachtung darin. Es war eine Spur Verzweiflung. Dieses Buch war ihr wichtig gewesen, nicht nur, weil eine vertraute Handschrift darin stand. Es war das Buch ihrer Mutter.

„Haha... seht sie euch mal an. Wie ein Moblin auf der Streckbank zappelt sie herum", quakte Ian. „Alles nur wegen ein paar dummen Zetteln."

Gerade da sah Ariana auf. Ihr Blick voller Macht sprach das Ungesagte. Das, was sie im Moment nicht aussprechen konnte. Verachtung und Hass. Splitternde Muster in dem bernstein funkelten darin, als ob sich die Farbe bewegen würde.

„Verschwinde und geh' mir aus den Augen, Mistkerl", fauchte sie und krallte sich die restlichen Zettel, bis auf drei Papiere. Ian trat mit seinen dreckigen Schuhen darauf herum. Erneut ein giftiger Blick, den Ian anstachelte, sich weiterhin mit Ariana anzulegen.

„Geh' runter, Ekel, oder ich hetzte dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, den du dein Leben lang nicht vergessen wirst." Sie zerrte an den Zetteln unter Ians Stiefeln, aber er sah es einfach nicht ein, seine Füße anzuheben. Inzwischen war ihr zum Weinen zumute, aber sie würde bestimmt nicht einen Hauch von Verzweiflung nach außen zugeben.

Entschlossen stand sie auf, schmetterte weitere Schimpfworte an den Kerl mit den dünnen, aschblonden Haaren und spukte ihm ins Gesicht. Ungläubig wischte er sich die Spuke aus dem Gesicht, hob die Hand langsam und verpasste der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit eine bittere, gewaltige Ohrfeige. Ein heller Schrei donnerte über den Innenhof.

William und Link sahen entgeistert zu, bis der junge Heroe die Sache nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. Schnell wie der Blitz rannte er näher, packte Ian kräftig und schmerzhaft am Arm, drückte ihn herum, sodass jener überrascht aufschrie und innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen schlug das hochnäsige Gesicht Ians auf den harten Boden auf. Erbarmungslos hielt der Held der Zeit den Arm des Schülers hinter den Rücken gedrückt, während Ian kreischte. Und keiner seiner Leute wollte sich einmischen. Alle standen sie gaffend daneben und hörten vielleicht das erste Mal ihren Anführer um Gnade schreien.

„Na? Tut das weh?", brüllte Link. „Nur ein bisschen mehr Druck und dein Arm ist ausgekugelt."

„Was willst du?", winselte Ian am Boden.

„Entschuldige dich auf der Stelle bei Ariana."

„Was? Bei einem Weibsbild? Niemals!", kreischte Ian.

„Dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl." Und Link drückte den Arm weiter und weiter in die schmerzende Richtung. Ian winselte vor Schmerz, kreischte und verdammte Link auf's Übelste.

Währenddessen stand auch William in der Runde und blickte zu Ariana, die sich ihre schmerzende Wange hielt.

„Okay, okay, ich tu's. Hör' auf, ich tu's", wimmerte Ian. In dem Augenblick ließ Link ihn los. Gedemütigt ließ sich Ian von seinen Kumpels aufhelfen, murmelte ein undeutliches ,Entschuldigung' vor sich hin. Er warf rachsüchtige Blicke zu Link und Ariana und lief mit seiner Gang aus dem Park hinaus.

Mit fahlem Gesicht schaute Ariana auf die Zettel in ihrer Hand. Was sollte sie jetzt damit? Ihr Buch war kaputt... Sie war den Tränen nahe, das sah Link ihr an. Er hob die restlichen Zettel, sowie den rotgoldenen Buchband auf und reichte sie ihr. Sie nahm sie wortlos entgegen... und hielt sich erneut mit der anderen Hand die Wange fest. Verärgert schaute Link auf ihre Geste, nicht sicher, warum er sich ein wenig schuldig dafür fühlte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und hetzte durch den Innenhof, verschwand dann durch die Hintertür der Großküche.

„Jetzt ist das Essen kalt...", maulte Will. Mit den Händen über dem Kopf lief er hinüber zu den Tabletts mit dem Mittagsmahl, die auf der Wiese standen. Ariana folgte ihm schweigsam mit den vielen Zetteln auf ihren Armen.

„Ian ist ein Schweinehund", meinte Will, und dachte, er könnte so mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen. Aber Ariana schaute nur trübsinnig auf ihre Blätter.

„Was ist mit den Zetteln?"

„Meine Mutter hat dieses Buch geschrieben... als eine Belehrung für mich, dass ich nie vergesse, welche Verantwortung auf mir liegt."

„Verantwortung?"

„Als Hylianerin", sagte sie ablenkend und sortierte die Zettel nach den Seiten.

„Deine Mutter ist eine Erzählerin?" Ariana sah verwundert auf und schüttelte leicht den hübschen Kopf. „Nein... das war sie nicht."

„Oh... sie lebt nicht mehr?"

„Sie starb kurz vor meinem sechsten Lebensjahr."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Braucht es nicht."

Will nickte mitfühlend und aß seine kalte Mittagsspeise zu ende.

In dem Augenblick kam Link wieder, mit einem kleinen Stoffbeutel in den Händen.

Er war irgendwie verlegen rot im Gesicht, als er Ariana den Beutel reichte. Sie sah verwundert darauf. „Das ist kaltes Morgenblau... ein Kraut mit kühlender Wirkung für deine Wange...", murmelte er scheu und kratzte sich an dem blonden Hinterkopf. Sie lächelte und nahm das Päckchen freudig an sich. „Danke." Ariana blickte ihn nur lächelnd an und Link bekam das verlegene Rot nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht...

Der Heroe stürzte sich zur Ablenkung auf sein kaltes Essen und verschlang die restlichen Petersilienkartoffeln.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich bei euch sitzen bleibe?", meinte die junge Schönheit, als sie sich den Stoffbeutel an die Wange presste.

„Natürlich" sagte Link. In gewisser Weise mochte er ihre Anwesenheit, wusste aber nicht direkt wieso. „Ian ist ein mieser Dreckskerl, du solltest ihm aus den Weg gehen und dich nicht mit ihm anlegen, Ariana", setzte der Heroe hinzu.

„Ich weiß..." Trübsinnig schaute sie wieder auf ihre Papierstöße. „Aber ich kann mich nun mal nicht beleidigen lassen. Ich bin nicht so erzogen worden, meinen Mund zu halten."

„Aber das könnte dich in gefährliche Situationen bringen. Denn hier in Hyrule... ist es manchmal einfacher zu ertragen und zu schweigen, als sich zu wehren."

„Und das sagt mir Link, der hitzköpfigste Kerl überhaupt", lachte sie und drückte das Morgenblau wieder fester an ihre Wange.

„Nun, ich kann wohl auch nicht meinen Mund halten."

„Den Göttinnen sei Dank", murmelte sie und nicht einmal Link begriff, was sie damit andeuten wollte.

„Ich helfe dir mit den Zetteln. okay?", sagte der junge Held, bereitwillig, Ariana die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Er schaffte es sogar beinahe zu lächeln. Sie nahm seine linke Hand und sprach ermutigend und ein wenig entschuldigend: „Weißt du... du bist alles andere als ein Feigling."

„Den Göttinnen sei Dank", sagte er beschämt und wiederholte unabsichtlich ihre Worte von vorhin. Wie lange war es her, dass ihm jemand geschmeichelt hatte. Es war eines der Dinge, der er nicht kannte, die er ersehnte.

„Übrigens", murmelte Link und streckte auf der grünen Wiese genüsslich alle viere von sich. „Viktor hat in unserem Zimmer eine Durchsuchung veranlasst, Will."

„Wie bitte? Wozu?", sagte er entrüstet.

Link richtete sich langsam auf und musterte seinen Mitbewohner. „Nun... ich war einer der ersten am Ort des Geschehens, als Hopfdingen an der Decke baumelte. Und nun behauptet Viktor, ich hätte den Ring geklaut, den der Hausmeister besaß."

„Aber dazu hat er kein Recht", entkam es den schönen, roten Lippen des hübschen Mädchens neben Link. „Nicht einmal er in seiner Machtposition darf sich erlauben, solche Urteile zu fällen, vor allem dann, wenn sie erstunken und erlogen sind. Es wird Zeit, dass er..." Sie brach ab, aus Angst sich in ihren Gedanken und Handlungen verdächtig zu machen.

Link zwinkerte und sprach für sie weiter: „Es wird Zeit, dass er das Weite sucht."

„Was genau ist das denn für ein Ring?", meinte Will, worauf jeweils ein paar erstaunliche bernsteinfarbene und ein paar mutige tiefblaue Augen ihn musterten.

Link kratzte sich am Kinn und versuchte seinen Erinnerungen das notwendige Wissen zu entlocken. Denn manchmal, da sah der Held der Zeit dank seines Fragmentes mehr als es einem anderen erlaubt schien. Sein Gedächtnis... vielleicht einzigartiger und raffinierter als Link es bisher erkannt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er in der alternativen Zukunft über einen erstaunlichen, fast schon gefährlichen Orientierungssinn und eine bemerkenswerte Gabe, Dinge zu erinnern, verfügte. Doch nun war jener Sinn wie weggeblasen. Seit dem Ereignis von vor einem halben Jahr waren Links merkwürdige Fähigkeiten, die er selbst nicht einmal als eigentümlich ansah, vergessen oder abgeschwächt...

Er stützte krampfhaft seinen Kopf in die Hände und zwang sich dazu, zu sehen, zu erkennen. Ein Blick aus seinen Augen genügte, das wusste er. Ein Blick und das Bild verweilte irgendwo in seinem Gedächtnis... es war im Moment nur zu schwer, es zu aktivieren... seine Fähigkeit zu aktivieren... Gerade da fühlte er seine linke Hand ein wenig pulsieren, vibrieren.

Vor Schreck ließ Ariana das Kraut von ihrer Wange gleiten und der Beutel plumpste auf die Hand des Helden. Als Link sie anblickte, schüttelte sie warnend mit dem Kopf. Sie wollte ihm untersagen, eine Fähigkeit zu aktivieren, die er unter Umständen nicht einmal kontrollieren konnte. Und zudem würden einige der Anwesenden, einschließlich Will, sofort erkennen, dass Link der gesucht Heroe war.

Wusste sie also wirklich über das Fragment unter seinem Handschuh bescheid? Woher?

„Ist an dem Ring was Besonderes? Oder warum interessiert sich Viktor so brennend dafür?", meinte Will und informierte sich über die fortgeschrittene Zeit auf der großen Sonnenuhr am höchsten Turm.

„Sicherlich... ich nehme an, Viktor tut nichts ohne Grund", erwiderte der Held.

„Meinst du, er will den Ring, weil dieser irgendetwas besonderes kann?" Link nickte. „Es gibt in Hyrule genügend Ringe und andere Gegenstände mit seltsamen Fähigkeiten."

„Aber könnte es nicht sein, dass irgendwer einen Anspruch auf den Ring hat und Viktor das Schmuckstück weitergeben muss?"

Link lachte: „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass dieser Ritter irgendetwas aus blanker Gutherzigkeit tut. Da ist irgendetwas faul." Will runzelte die Stirn grüblerisch.

„Vielleicht sollte jemand herausfinden, was es mit diesem Ring auf sich hat", sagte Ariana und schaute erwartungsfroh in Links tiefblaue Augen. Er bemerkte diesen heimtückischen Blick, bis Ariana lächelte und nickte. „Du meinst doch nicht, ich soll...", fing Link an und wollte sofort klarstellen, dass er sich in solche Sachen nicht mehr einmischen wollte. Sein Leben als Held war passe, er war auf einem neuen Weg. Nur unter Folter würde er sich überreden lassen, Viktor hinterher zuspionieren. Aber Arianas Blick wurde erfreuter und erfreuter. Da war ein seltsames Glitzern in dem bodenlosen bernsteinfarben. Etwas hob sich davon ab...

„Oh nein...", belehrte Link die junge Schönheit und richtete sich auf.

„Bitte, Link. Du kannst das doch", meinte sie.

Aber er schüttelte den Kopf mehrmals. „Nein, ich habe nichts damit zu tun und keine Lust auf ein neues Abenteuer."

„Aber es wäre doch wichtig das Geheimnis eines solchen Ringes zu kennen", sagte sie sanft und tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Bitte."

Bei Nayru, ihr Lächeln war so schön, dachte Link. Aber er konnte sich doch nicht einfach von ihr einwickeln lassen. Sie lächelte verständnisvoll und sanft... wie eine Fee, dachte er.

„Aber...", fing Link an. „Warum denn ich? Ich kann doch nicht einfach..."

„Doch, du bist genau der richtige für eine solche Aufgabe", meinte Ariana und lächelte wieder schmuckhaft.

Er schluckte den Knoten in seinem Hals herunter und ärgerte sich, dass er sich von jungen Damen immer einwickeln ließ. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Es war immer das selbe. Wenn eines dieser teuflischen Mädchen, egal ob Malon, Zelda oder Ruto, mit den Augen funkelte, dann war er erledigt. Er konnte dann einfach nicht mehr ,Nein.' sagen...

„Du brauchst dich bloß ein wenig umhören. Keiner fordert von dir, dass du Viktor aushorchst."

„Und was hast du davon?", mischte sich Will ein. „Was interessiert es dich eigentlich, ob ein solcher Ring Macht besitzt?" Mit dieser Frage jedoch hatte Ariana nun nicht gerechnet und nicht aus dem Mund des jungen Laundrys. Gewitzt und raffiniert.

„Will hat Recht", sagte Link, als Ariana dazu schwieg. „Du bringst dich mit deiner Neugier in Schwierigkeiten. Lass' das lieber."

„Aber es interessiert mich eben. Außerdem sollte ein solcher Ring, wenn er schon etwas Besonderes ist, nicht in Viktors Hände gelangen", sagte sie und sortierte die Zettel.

„Ich sagte, du mischst dich nicht in solche gefährlichen Sachen ein und basta", äußerte Link nun strenger. Verwundert sahen sowohl Ariana, als auch Will auf.

„Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?", lachte sie. „Du bist ja drollig, aber ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Das haben wir ja vorhin gesehen, was? Gegen Ian hast du auch nicht die Hand erhoben!", sagte Link und wusste selbst nicht, was an Ariana ihn irgendwie so tiefgehend faszinierte, dass er sie aus allen Gefahren heraushalten wollte.

„Das war nur wegen meinem Buch!", pfefferte sie zurück. „Hätte ich ihm eine runtergehauen, hätte er die Zettel noch kleiner zerrissen also ohnehin schon." Link zog bockig die Nase hoch und hüpfte auf die Beine. „Dann mach' doch, was du willst", schnaubte er und deutete auf die Sonnenuhr. „Die Pause für uns ist vorüber, wir müssen zur nächsten Stunde.", maulte er. Und nun lag wieder Kühle in seiner Stimme. Kein Hauch mehr von Besorgnis.

Ariana lief ihm unvermittelt hinterher. „Du hast versprochen mir bei dem Buch zu helfen...", sagte sie scheu. „Samstag? Nach dem Unterricht?", schlug Link vor.

„Aber da bin ich nicht hier... Samstag Abend ist doch Neumond, oder?" Link runzelte kurz die Stirn. Neumond... war da nicht irgendwas?

„Ja da ist Neumond, aber warum bist du dann nicht hier?"

„Ich muss meinen Vater besuchen."

„Na dann eben Sonntag Abend, nach dem Fest für die neuen Ritterjungen."

„Gut", lächelte sie. „Aber vergiss' es bitte nicht."

„Sicher nicht." Und Link blickte der jungen Ariana aufmerksam hinterher, besah sich einmal mehr ihre faszinierende Grazie, obwohl sie nur eine Schmiedstochter war.

Neumond? War an jenem Tag nicht doch irgendetwas gewesen? Hatte Link nicht etwas vergessen, was mit Neumond zusammenhing?

Gerade da bekam er von Will einen gemeinen Schlag ins Rückrat. „Na, sieh' einer an. Du hast dein erstes Rendezvous."

„Das ist kein Rendezvous", rechtfertigte sich Link und kam gar nicht erst auf den Dreh aus einem Treffen mit einem Mädchen ein solches Theater zumachen.

„Du bist echt ne hohle Nuss in diesem Thema, was?", feixte Will.

„Und du bist bescheuert", murrte Link und stapfte zielstrebig hinein in das große Schulgebäude.

Link stand gerade vor einem Waschbecken in den gesäuberten Jungentoiletten. Er hatte die Schultern hängen, stützte sein Körpergewicht vollkommen auf den wackligen Armen ab, die sich am weißen Waschbeckenrand festhielten. In seinem Gesicht lag gebändigte Ruhe, begleitet von unheimlicher Konzentration, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Er starrte leer und haftend in das raue Spiegelglas, starrte und starrte in die kühlen Augen, die sich vor dem Antlitz der Welt schämten. Blau... so blau wie der Hylia-See, der vom höchsten Punkt des Todesberges gesehen werden konnte. Tiefblau wie ein Ozean, der verschlang und nicht mehr losließ... aber finster war etwas darin, so finster wie am tiefen Grund des Meeres... Ein finstere Gedanke des Hasses auf sich selbst und sein ungerechtfertigtes Schicksal. Und nun ging der Kampf weiter, das wusste und spürte Link.

Er strich über das verschwommene Spiegelglas, hauchte seinen pfeifenden Atem dagegen und wischte erneut über die Stelle. Das war es, dachte er. Hinter der Blässe, hinter dem leichten Wasserdampf lag soviel reines Spiegelglas... vermutlich war es mit den Hylianern dasselbe. Wie bei ihm. Irgendwo hinter dem Trübsinn und den stummen, leblosen Augen lag das versteckte Glück eines warmherzigen, jungen Mannes wie ihm. Irgendwo dort lag das, was er vermisste.

Er atmete träge ein, klatschte ein wenig eiskaltes Wasser in sein todbleiches Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, es würde die Bitternis darin wegwischen. Aber so ein reines Element des Wassers wie es in Hyrule gab, half ihm auch nicht mehr über die Flüche und den Hass von gestern hinweg...

Den Schrecken von gestern... Es war Zeit, dachte er. Es war Zeit, sich zu erinnern...

Weiterhin konzentrierte er sich, das linke Handgelenk mit der rechten kräftig umfasst, als wollte er die Macht darin ersticken. Sein Blick schien lebloser mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, sein Herz und Verstand arbeiteten nur noch an einem Bild.

_,Lass' mich sehen...'_, murmelte er in seinen Gedanken, verschmolzen mit der Wahrheit. Und er wusste, welche Wahrheit er suchte- jene, die vielleicht nur dem Hausmeister Hopfdingen zu teil wurde. Die Wahrheit über einen Ring.

Und Links Gedanken wanderten, getragen von dem Vergessenen, begleitet von vergangenen Ereignissen. Seine Seele wanderte, beschritt die Wege hinein in das Gestern, während das Fragment in der Hand glühte, pulsierte und ein wenig schmerzte.

Mut und Neugier führten ihn auf seinen Wegen, zerschnitten die Gesetze der Zeit, während seine Seele wandelte. Er sah die Ereignisse von gestern innerlich ablaufen, sah den herrlichen Laubwald schnell und blass vorüberziehen, als Hopfdingen ihm erstmalig in Gesellschaft Arianas begegnete. Er war nur noch Sekunden entfernt. Sekunden, bevor er sich in jener Vergangenheit mit dem Hausmeister unterhalten sollte.

Er hörte fein und raschelnd die Blätter. Seine Nase umschmeichelt von den Düften und Gerüchen des Laubwaldes, als die Zeit langsamer rann...

_„Musst du dich eigentlich immer selbst belügen, Link.", schallte es. Worte, aus dem süßen, roten Mund Arianas._

Erstarrt harrte Link vor dem Spiegel, die Augen leer und ohne Funken Leben, geraubt von den Mächten, die er beschworen hatte um zu sehen...

_Und da humpelte Herr Hopfdingen in seiner braunen Kutte an jenem Tage wieder vor ihm her. Seine Hände hatten den Krückstock fest umfasst und an der rechten Hand sah Link das, was er musste. Ein großer Ring... aber nicht golden... nicht silbern... nicht gewöhnlich... ein kupferfarbenes Metall mit dunkelblauen Striemen... dunkel... dunkel und begehrt..._

Er sah den Ring nun in seinen Erinnerungen. Ein genaues, detailgetreues Bild in seinen Gedanken, die er zurückholte ins Hier und Jetzt. Und er kannte dieses Metall irgendwoher. Link selbst besaß einen Gegenstand, der die gleiche eigenwillige Farbe hatte... irgendwo zwischen seinem Gerümpel...

Ein Stöhnen entkam den Lippen des Heroen, der die Augen zusammenkniff und sich mehr und mehr über das Becken beugte. Er hatte gesehen...

Er hatte sein Fragment genutzt...

Hastig atmend riss er sich den linken Handschuh ab und sah das Fragment bläulich schimmern, bis sein Licht langsam in Links Hand versank. Aber warum in der Farbe Nayrus? Warum nicht grünlich?

Gerade zog er sich den Handschuh über, als Will aus einer der Kabinen stürmte und gähnend meinte: „Hey, ich habe noch was vergessen.", fing er an. „Du musst dich bei Lius Lorraux zum Tanzunterricht anmelden."

„Okay."

„Morgen früh hat er gesagt. Ich habe dich nämlich entschuldigt."

„Danke." Er musterte Link, der abstützend über dem Waschbecken hing.

„Was hast du denn schon wieder gemacht?" Und Wills Augen wurden größer und größer, als stünde plötzlich der Sensenmann vor ihm.

„Warum?"

„Deine Augen!", platzte es aus Wills Mund und er hob den Zeigefinger. Ungläubig schaute Link in den Spiegel und erschrak zunächst. Er taumelte zurück und wollte sich am liebsten mit den Fingerspitzen in die Regenbogenhaut fassen.

„Beim Triforce! Deine Augen!", dröhnte Wills tiefe Stimme durch die Latrinen. „Heilige Nayru!" Und Link stand nur erstarrt und stumm vor dem Spiegel, traute seinen Sinnen nicht mehr und wollte am liebsten weglaufen.

Ihm selbst entkam nichts aus den Lippen, weil er nicht verstand.

Etwas stimmte nicht mehr mit dem tiefblau... Das Tiefblau war verflucht... war verschwunden... Stattdessen war seine Regenbogenhaut gräulich bis weiß und nur ein schwarzer Rahmen grenzte sie noch von dem Glaskörper ab...

„Verdammt? Was hast du getan?" Link aber verdeckte die Augen mit beiden Händen und wischte sich verzweifelt über die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Du hast deine Augenfarbe ver... Was überhaupt?" Link stütze sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder ab. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Du hast deine Augen verhext!" William konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen, so baff war er.

„Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren?"

„Verflucht, ich weiß es nicht.", fauchte Link. „Ich hab' nichts weiter getan." Er wand sich um und fixierte Will mit den ungewöhnlichen, neuen Augen. „Was soll' ich denn jetzt machen?" Da lag Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Etwas, was Will in dieser Weise noch nie gehört hatte.

„Ich kann doch nicht als Monster durch die Schule laufen!"

„Gibt es nicht jemanden, der dir helfen könnte? Vielleicht irgendeine Heilerin oder Magierin in der Nähe?" Und Link schüttelte aussichtslos den Kopf. Die nächste Heilerin war in der Nähe des Schlosses...

„Dann bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig als entweder den Unterricht zu schwänzen oder..." Aber Link unterbrach ihn. „Nein... wegen so was laufe ich nicht weg."

„... oder Newhead zu bitten, dass du nicht teilnehmen musst." Link schüttelte mit dem schüchternen Schädel. Er würde erst gar nicht damit anfangen, irgendeine Lehrkraft um etwas zu bitten. Nein, dazu war ein stolzer Bock wie der Held der Zeit nicht in der Lage.

Link schlug wütend auf das Waschbecken ein und sollte froh sein, dass er es mit seiner unkontrollierbaren Macht nicht zerhauen hatte. Warum eigentlich immer er? Musste er ständig in einen solchen verdammten Mist hineingeraten?

„Hach...", fauchte er grantig. „Sollen die anderen doch tuscheln. Ich geh' zum Unterricht und basta."

„Du willst das wirklich wagen?", meinte Will überrascht.

„Ja, sollen sie doch über mich reden... das kenne ich schon mein Leben lang...", murrte Link und besah sich erneut diese komische milchige Augenfarbe. Einfach nur erstaunlich, dachte er. Erstaunlich und entsetzlich... Der Versuch das Fragment für ein wenig Erinnerung zu verwenden, hatte seine Augenfarbe aus der Regenbogenhaut gesaugt... wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Ich hoffe, das normalisiert sich wieder", meinte er leise. Will klopfte freundschaftlich auf seine rechte Schulter. „Dann warte mal ein paar Tage und wenn es sich dann nicht ändert, kannst du ja mit deiner Stute mal zur nächsten Magierin reiten."

„Mach' ich", flüsterte er.

„Tut das eigentlich weh?", meinte Will, aber Link schüttelte unvermittelt den Kopf. In dem Augenblick hatte er eine weitere Idee. Aber ja, Zeldas Heilmittel würde ihm doch sicherlich helfen können. Links Mundwinkel zogen sich hinauf, als er das kleine Fläschchen in der Hand hatte. Er tropfte eine Perle auf seine Handinnenfläche und schluckte jene hinunter.

„Das hilft nicht", sagte William. Überprüfend schaute Link wieder in den Spiegel, aber der junge Laundry hatte Recht. Es tat sich nichts.

„Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Weil das, was du hast, wohl keine Krankheit ist." Link senkte das Haupt und verstand. Er hatte Magie verwendet... unkontrollierbar verwendet... und das war das Resultat. Die Macht des Fragmentes hatte sich gegen ihn gerichtet... und ihm etwas genommen für eine andere unbezahlbare Gabe...

Als die beiden in den Gang traten, wo einige Schüler in Richtung des Klassenraumes von Newhead stürmten, bemerkte zunächst niemand, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Denn der Heroe lief mit gebücktem Rücken, hängenden Schultern und demutsvollen Kopf an anderen vorbei und keiner interessierte sich für seinen lausigen Zustand. Und er war es gewohnt...

Den Kopf auf der Schulbank saß Link im Raum von Newhead neben seinem Mitbewohner. Ein eigentümlicher Raum, rund, und der in die Höhe gezogene Eingang befand sich direkt hinter dem Lehrerpult und wurde wie ein Gesicht mit Haaren von zwei aufwendigen Gardinen verdeckt. Viele Dinge standen in dem Raum. Eigentümliche Schätze aus Hyrule in Vitrinen. Wills grüne Augen wanderten fasziniert zu jedem Gegenstand. Da waren Kompasse, Tauchutensilien, Zoraschuppen, magische Hanteln mit sprechender Fähigkeit, und von den meisten Waffen in Hyrule lag auch eine in den Glasbehältern oder hing an der grauen Steinwand.

Es war ein unglaubliches Grinsen mit dem Newhead vor den Schülern stand. Eine Faszination übte er aus, die jeder der Ritterjungen sofort bemerkte. Eine Faszination für sein eigenes Fach, eine Bereitschaft für den Kampf und die Liebe zum Schwert.

„Herrlicher Tag draußen, was?", war der erste Satz, den Newhead sprach, als er einen Stapel Bücher auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Alle Schüler richteten die Aufmerksamkeit gespannt auf ihn. Gepflegt sah er aus. Gekleidet in einem saphirblauen, hylianischen Waffenrock...

„Einige von euch mögen mich vielleicht schon beim Namen kennen. Für diejenigen, die es nicht tun, mein Name ist ,Newhead', klingt doppelt so streng wie ich bin", meinte er und ließ sich gelassen mit den Armen auf dem Pult nieder. „Und nur halb so hohl wie ich bin", setzte er hinzu, während einige der Schüler ihn interessiert und feixend musterten.

Seine Art irgendwie locker und angenehm. Seine undefinierbaren Augen schwenkten erfreut durch die Bankreihen, bis sie auf Link gerichtet blieben, der noch immer sein Gesicht verbergend den Kopf auf der Bank liegen hatte.

„Was gibt's zu erzählen?", meinte er, mehr zu sich, als zu der Klasse. „Ich selbst habe früher hier gelernt und der Praxisunterricht in allen Kampfkünsten war das Lieblingsfach der meisten, wohl, weil hier Dinge gelehrt werden, die über eure bisherigen Vorstellungen hinausgehen. Wenn ihr die höchste Prüfung hier im siebten Jahr abgelegt habt, werdet ihr mit allen Wassern gewaschen sein, soviel kann ich euch versprechen."

Belustigt stützte er seine rechte Hand an das Kinn und murmelte: „Und auch die ein oder andere Blamage kann ich euch versprechen." Und Newheads Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Bevor wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen, hätte ich gerne einige Antworten von euch, darüber, was ihr von diesem Fach erwartet, was ihr euch versprecht." Aber niemand meldete sich zu Wort. Newhead runzelte die Stirn. „Na, ihr seid ja ein spontaner Haufen, was?"

Schulterzuckend hob Will seinen Arm. „Gute Noten.", sagte er. Aber das überraschte Newhead, man sah es an seinem Blick. Denn für ihn waren jene zweitrangig. In erster Linie ging es hier um Spaß und das Abenteuer, welches in einem richtigen Ritterleben eher spärlich zufinden war.

„Gute Noten...", äußerste der Lehrer gelangweilt. „Welch' Schrecken... ein Schüler erwartet gute Noten? Ganz was neues", lachte er und schaute wieder durch die Reihe.

„Was ist mit dir, Link. Was erwartest du von dem Fach?", sagte Newhead und trat näher an die erste Bankreihe, wo er saß. Ohne den Kopf zu heben, murmelte der junge Heroe in den Stoff seiner Ärmel: „Eine Fähigkeit, mit der man Viktor den Kopf abhaken kann, ohne sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen." Auf diese Bemerkung fuhr Newhead vor lauter Lachen beinahe aus der Haut und einige Schüler kicherten.

„Okay, das war schon ganz gut."

„Und du Mondrik Heagen? Was ist dein Ziel hier?"

„Ohne blaue Flecken und gebrochene Nase den Tag überstehen?", flüsterte er nervös und sah errötet auf.

„Vortrefflich. Auch das ist ein Ziel." Alsdann taute das Eis und die Schüler berichteten frohlockend ihre Wünsche und äußerten alle möglichen Fertigkeiten, die sie sich von dem Studium erhofften.

„Nun dann, das, was dieses Fach bietet ist das Element eines jeden Abenteurers. Ihr werdet gefordert bis in die tiefsten Abgründe eurer Seele. Ihr werdet euch fürchten und ihr werdet versagen. Aber ihr werdet irgendwann auch siegen und auf die Herausforderungen stolz sein, die ihr gemeistert habt. Dieses Fach dient einem großen, allumfassenden Zweck, vielleicht dem einen Zweck, der euch auf einem Schlachtfeld gegen Horden von Feinden wirklich nutzen kann. Dem Zweck das zu stärken, was euch Hylianer von Dämonen unterscheidet. Dem Zweck euer Innerstes, eure Zielstrebigkeit, euren Einsatz und zu guter Letzt eine besondere Eigenschaft in dem Herzen eines wahren Kämpfers zu stärken. Dieses Fach ergreift Besitz, fordert und stärkt euren Mut." Voller Stolz gelangten jene Worte über Newheads Lippen, wie die Rede eines Königs. Erhaben und mächtig...

„Dieses Trimester werden der Kurs der Höhen und das Ausdauertraining angeboten. Ausdauer- die Vorteile der Hartnäckigkeit und natürlich verschiedene Aufträge, die ihr erledigen müsst, warten auf euch." Damit holte Newhead eine große Schale mit Dutzenden Zetteln aus einer der Glasvitrinen. „Hier sind verschieden Aufgaben vermerkt und jeder von Euch wird einen Zettel daraus ziehen. Einige Aufträge sind schwieriger, andere leichter, aber sie alle kosten Mühe und fordern euren Ehrgeiz, sowie Erfindergeist." Ein Schmunzeln gelangte über die Lippen der Lehrkraft. Mit großen Schritten lief Newhead durch die Bankreihen und er hielt jedem die Schale vor die Nase, damit sie ein Röllchen zogen.

Aufgeregt las sich jeder einen Auftrag durch, und achtete glücklicherweise nicht auf Newhead, der gerade dem faulenzenden Heroen die Schale vor die Nase setzte und ihm einen Stups in die Rippen gab. „Es wäre schön, wenn du ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit..." Aber als Link den Kopf anhob und Nicholas die Augen sah, die nicht lebten, die verflucht waren, stockten seine Worte. Aufgeregt fisperte er: „Scheiße, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Link sah trübsinnig auf die Holzbank und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zieh' trotzdem einen Schnipsel, ja?" Der unerkannte Heroe nickte lediglich, zog einen der Aufträge und las ihn zunächst nicht.

„Bleib' nachher mal hier im Raum", sagte Newhead so leise, dass es nicht mal Will gehört hatte.

„Noch etwas. Ich fordere von Euch, dass ihr diesen ersten Auftrag alleine bewältigt. Falls ihr Hilfe braucht, wendet euch zunächst an mich, bevor ihr euren Mitschülern die Arbeit überlasst. Das war's dann für heute soweit. Macht euch von mir aus einen schönen Nachmittag. Denn davon werdet ihr bald nicht mehr allzu viele haben."

Die Schüler packten ihre Sachen und stürmten zufrieden aus dem Raum. Will wollte seinen Kumpel Link am Arm zerren, aber jener ließ sich nicht darauf ein. „Geh' schon mal... ich muss mit Newhead sprechen", nuschelte Link auf die Schulbank und traute sich nicht, seinen müden Schädel mit den unfassbaren Zombieaugen anzuheben. Will tapste aus dem runden Raum, blieb aber neugierig neben der schmalen, langen Tür stehen, lauschend seine Fühler ausstreckend...

Als sich der Raum leerte, blieb Link weiterhin wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Schulbank sitzen. Er schluchzte irgendetwas vor sich hin, begleitet von einer sich anbahnenden Wut. Newhead schob einen der Holzstühle zurecht und platzierte sich auffordernd vor dem unbekannten Heroen, der sich nicht traute jemanden mit seinen seltsamen Augen anzusehen. Der Lehrer legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. Überrascht sah Link auf, noch mehr Verwirrung in den milchigglasigen Augen.

„Was ist geschehen, Link?" Nicholas hatte vor einigen Tagen der Prinzessin persönlich versprochen, ein Auge auf den jungen Heroen zu haben... und nun hatte er zum zweiten Mal versagt... Schwindlers undefinierbare Augen glühten in einem Spektakel von Wut und Selbstverachtung auf.

„Ach, verdammt...", murrte der Junge und riss sich den linken Handschuh hinab. „Dieses Mistding... ist einfach zu nichts zu gebrauchen", schimpfte er. In dem Augenblick sah Will durch den Türspalt, konnte die Worte zwar nicht verstehen, hörte aber Aufregung aus dem Gespräch und konnte erkennen, dass Link sich aus irgendeinem Grund den linken Handschuh abgerissen hatte.

„Das Fragment?", meinte Nicholas und verriet in dem Augenblick seine Identität, obwohl Link schon lange um Schwindlers wahres Gesicht wusste. „Was ist damit?" Link sah trübsinnig auf und Nicholas bestaunte schockiert, aber auch irgendwie mit Bewunderung diese eigensinnige Augenfarbe, die sich nur schwach von dem umgebenden weiß abhob. Link trat an eines der Rundbogenfenster, blickte über die waldreiche Landschaft und erzählte leise: „Ich wurde heute in Viktors Büro bestellt und er glaubte, ich hätte einen Ring gestohlen... den Ring, der die Hand Hopfdingens zierte. Ich war zu versessen darauf, zu wissen, welchen Ring Viktor im Sinn hatte, welche mögliche Fähigkeit sich in dem Ring verbirgt... und so habe ich das Fragment benutzt, um mir mittels Zeitsprüngen Erinnerungen an diesen Ring zu beschaffen..." Link drehte sich um und sah schwermütig zu Boden. „Ich habe das schon öfter ausprobiert... aber diesmal war es intensiver und dann..." Er brach ab. Warum erzählte er Nicholas diese ganze Tragödie überhaupt? Konnte diesem Kerl doch egal sein, was mit ihm passiert war. Was kümmerte diesen Lehrer sein verfluchtes Schicksal?

Als der junge Heroe aufblickte, hatte er nichts anderes als ein verständnisvolles Grinsen vor sich, genau dasselbe Grinsen wie in der stinkenden Zelle Doomrents...

„Sieh' das ganze doch nicht so dramatisch. Erst mal gibt es Schlimmeres, Kleiner. Und außerdem weißt du jetzt ein wenig mehr von deinem Fragment."

„Na toll... Das hilft mir jetzt aber auch nicht, Nicholas", bockte er und verschränkte die Arme. Erneut grinste der Kerl heftig. „Du hast es also herausgefunden? Mein Geheimnis?"

Link nickte. „Tja, ich hätte auch nichts anderes vom Helden der Zeit erwartet", ergänzte Newhead und setzte ernster hinzu. „Jemand, den du sehr gut kennst, hat mir geholfen, eine neue Identität aufzubauen. Aber auch das muss Geheimnis bleiben, sonst bin ich echt am Arsch… Kann ich dir in der Hinsicht vertrauen?"

„Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab..."

„Wenn dem so ist..."

„Aber dafür erzählst du niemandem, wer ich bin, sonst bin ich hier am Arsch!", setze Link drauf. „In Ordnung." Und Schwindler gab dem jungen Kerl einen heftigen Klaps auf den blonden Schopf. „Noch eine Sache... wegen der Frau in meinem Büro...", meinte Nicholas, auf einmal ein wenig verlegen, etwas, was überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte. Scham war es, was herausstach aus dem Bild dieses selbstbewussten Ritters.

„Behalte das bitte auch für dich."

Link zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern. „Sicher." Er wusste sowieso nicht, wie er das, was an jenem Abend zwischen den beiden Hylianern abging, beschreiben sollte...

„Noch mal wegen dem Ring."

„Ja?" Und Link zog sich den Handschuh wieder über, bedeckte das im Moment blasse Fragment. „Kannst du ihn beschreiben?"

„Ja, dank des Fragmentes schon. Er passte an den Mittelfinger Hopfdingens rechter Hand, besaß eine kupferartige Farbe... aber es war kein mir bekanntes Metall, denn blaue Striemen zogen sich in dem Metall entlang. Und ich habe schon einmal einen Gegenstand gesehen, der dieses Metall hatte. Ich weiß aber im Moment nicht mehr, was es war."

„Interessant." Nicholas führte bedächtig und grüblerisch eine Hand an seinen kurzen Bart.

„Ich werde Informationen dazu einholen.", meinte er. Dann wanderten seine Augen scharf und fordernd zu denen Links. „Und du solltest unverzüglich Prinzessin Zelda aufsuchen, sie weiß sicherlich, was zu tun ist, um deine Augen wieder zu normalisieren."

Doch dazu hatte Link keine Lust. Zelda wusste einfach zuviel... und dann würde sie wieder mit diesem Thema von Einsamkeit anfangen und ihm zu irgendetwas raten. Nein, diesmal nicht. Er war nicht auf die Hilfe einer Prinzessin angewiesen, dachte er, auch wenn sie seine Seelenverwandte war und sie einst viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, er konnte sich nicht von Zelda bemuttern lassen. Das konnte und wollte er nicht.

Diesmal, schwor er sich, schaffte er es auch alleine...

Er war ihr ja dankbar für alles, was sie getan hatte, um ihn zurück auf einen Pfad des Lichtes zu bringen und er war ihr unendlich dankbar für ihre Anteilnahme, aber wenn er der Held der Zeit war, jener Auserkorene mit dem Fragment des Mutes, dann war es einfach seine Pflicht, die Proben des Schicksals alleine zu bewältigen... ohne Hilfe... und auch ohne Zelda...

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte Link trocken und leicht bockig. „Ich bin nicht von Zelda abhängig." Irritiert sah Newhead drein. „Aber das hat doch niemand behauptet. Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich." Daraufhin verdrehte der Heroe die Augen, wo doch nur Nebel stand. „Und sie hat Angst um dich. Es ist wunderbar jemanden zu haben, der so empfindet", sagte der Kerl. „Die Welt ist dann viel sonniger, wenn jemand da ist..." Und Nicholas wand sich ebenso dem Fenster zu. „Wenn du ihre Zuneigung nicht willst, solltest du ihr das mitteilen. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass dies dein Wunsch ist." Und Link schwieg. Zelda hier... Zelda da... Link hatte während des gesamten Zeitkrieges und in Termina ständig an seine Prinzessin gedacht... Irgendwann war doch mal der Punkt angekommen, wo es reichte!

„Ich schaff' das auch alleine", murrte Link und trat in Richtung des Ausgangs.

„Aber deine wahre Stärke... bleibt dir dann untersagt, genau dann, wenn es niemanden gibt, für den du kämpfst, dem du vertraust..." Erneut schwieg der Heroe und stand direkt vor der angelehnten Tür, wo Will dahinter hastig die Kurve kratzte.

„Und dabei dachte ich immer, der Held der Zeit und die Prinzessin des Schicksals wären Liebende", meinte er und grinste schief. „Zumal sich Zeit und Schicksal wunderbar ergänzen…" Wie angewurzelt stand der junge Heroe vor der langen Tür, fühlte sich wie im Schwebefieber. Sein Kopf rot angelaufen, als hätte er minutenlang die Atmung unterdrückt oder sich einen Sonnenbrand geholt. Erstarrt blickte er auf die Tür, fand den Gedanken schon fast unheimlich… Er und Zelda… ein Liebespaar? Niemals!

„Bist du von allen Göttern verlassen?", schimpfte Link und breitete empört seine Arme aus. Niemals käme er auf den Dreh Zelda genauso wie andere, die sich ein Liebespaar nannten, die Zunge in den Rachen zu stecken. Das entzog sich einfach nur seinem Verständnis...

Aber der einstige Schwindler lachte nur gehässig und strich die Falten auf der Brust seines Waffenrockes zurecht. „Ja ja, Kleiner… ich verstehe schon", grunzte er. „Auch du wirst gewisse Vorzüge irgendwann zu schätzen wissen. Glaub' mir!"

Eingeschnappt drehte sich der Held wieder um und lief gen Ausgang.

„Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann wende dich bitte an mich", sagte Nicholas noch und Link marschierte von dannen.

Inzwischen war der Abend gekommen... Die Jugendlichen in der geachteten Ritterschule saßen entweder fröhlich beisammen, oder –weniger wahrscheinlich- über ihren Aufgaben... Doch wenn man genau hinhörte, dann war etwas in der Schule anders... Eine sanfte Melodie wanderte Ohren und Herz verwöhnend durch das Gemäuer, eine Melodie, welche hier noch nie erklungen war... Und der rauschende Herbstwind untermauerte jene, verschleierte sie ein wenig mit ebenso viel Magie wie die Noten sie erzählten...

Unwissenheit spiegelten die Noten wieder. Unwissenheit über eigene Sehnsüchte, verborgene Wünsche, die sich in den Verstand eines fünfzehnjährigen Jungen hineingebrannt hatten, ohne, dass er es merkte. Die sanften Noten gaben mehr wieder als es der Spieler erlaubte...

Neugierig, woher die einfühlsamen Töne rührten, wanderte ein unwissendes, und häufig verspottetes Mädchen über den Innenhof. Ihre ungleichen Augen fasziniert auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung. Sie trat inmitten des Innenhofs, dort, wo das Mondlicht den Schatten der vielen, alten Linden abbildete. Ihr Gehör beflügelte sie, bezaubert von der Warmherzigkeit derartiger Töne einer Flöte, so dachte sie. Ein Wunderwerk, dachte sie... und vielleicht ein Heilmittel für gebrochene Herzen...

Ihre Augen, schattenhaft, wanderten zu den Türmen der Ritterschule, bis sie auf einem Dach eine dunkle Gestalt ausmachen konnte. Dort saß jemand und hatte eine Flöte in der Hand. Nur das Mondlicht offenbarte ihn, gab einen der jungen Ritteranwärter preis... sonst zeugten lediglich die dumpfen Flötentöne von seiner Anwesenheit...

Die Melodie wurde unruhiger und doch wärmte sie ihr irgendwie das Herz. Wärme in einer grausamen Welt wie es Hyrule für sie war. Wärme in den dunklen Nächten, wo sie sich verkommen, verbraucht und schmutzig fühlte...

Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihrem Rücken. Reflexartig zog sie einen Dolch von ihrem Gürtel, hielt jenen schutzsuchend vor sich, aber nichts Bedrohliches, oder Unreines stand hinter ihr. Ein weiteres Mädchen musste es sein, was der schönen Melodie verfallen war. In dem Augenblick gab das silberne Mondlicht die schlanke Gestalt Arianas preis, die mit ihrem Samtkleid ebenso hier verweilte und sich an der Flöte erfreute... Sie kannte sogar das Lied, welches die jungen Kämpferhände spielten.

„Guten Abend. Genießt du auch das Spiel der Okarina?", meinte die schwarzhaarige, geheimnisvolle Ariana zu dem Mädchen mit den gekräuselten, schulterlangen Haaren.

„Ja...", meinte die andere lediglich und sah hinauf auf das Dach, wo der Junge immer noch auf seiner Flöte gedämpfte Töne erschuf.

„Es ist wunderschön... ich habe noch nie jemanden so schön Flöte spielen hören." Ariana trat näher und besah sich das andere Mädchen, ohne dass es jener offensichtlich war. Es reichte ein rechtschaffener Blick in ein ungleiches Augenpaar, welches man andeutungsweise im hellen Mondlicht erkennen konnte, und Ariana wusste um das Elend, welches dieses Mädchen mit sich herumtrug.

„Nun, es ist ja auch nicht ganz eine gewöhnliche Flöte... es ist eine Okarina", sagte Ariana lächelnd und sie nahm an dem Blick teil, den jungen Heroen weit oben zu beobachten.

„Er kann das wirklich richtig schön...", setzte Ariana hinzu.

„Wer ist er?", meinte die Erstaunte. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht der Schmiedstochter. „Etwas Ganz Besonderes", sagte Ariana leise und hörte auf den Schlag ihres Herzens...

Ariana trat näher und reichte der anderen die Hand. „Mein Name ist Ariana Blacksmith", meinte sie freundlich. Verdutzt beäugte die andere jene Geste. Noch nie hatte jemand ihr die Hand gereicht, oder versucht mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen. „Ähm... mein Name ist... Midnehret..." Zaghaft nahm jenes Mädchen die Hand Arianas an, fühlte einen leichten Druck und ein herzliches Schütteln ihrer Hand. „Schön dich kennen zulernen, Midnehret."

„Ähm... danke..." Und Ariana wusste endgültig über das wehleidige und verstoßene Mädchen Bescheid, ohne dies offenkundig darlegen zu wollen.

Sie hob ihren rechten Arm und deutete wieder auf das Dach. „Ich glaube, er wird jede Nacht spielen... oder fast jede..."

„Das ist schön. Ich glaube, ich würde es gerne jede Nacht anhören", sagte Midnehret verträumt. „Wie kann man nur so schön spielen?"

„Ich glaube, genau dann... wenn man weiß, wie kostbar Glück ist", sagte Ariana melancholisch. „Wir haben doch alle etwas, was wir verstecken... was wir wie einen Schatz hüten und manchmal, da verraten Hylianer mehr über ihre Sehnsüchte als sie wollen." Midnehret drehte sich neugierig zu der Schmiedstochter um und musterte ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die im Mondlicht schillerten. „Du meinst, der Junge dort hat Sehnsucht?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaube, er hat Sehnsüchte nach vielem, was anderen selbstverständlich ist."

„Ich kenne das ebenso...", meinte Midnehret und ließ das Haupt sinken.

„Wer kennt das nicht?", erwiderte Ariana beherzt und grinste verschmitzt. „Irgendwo in uns... sind wir immer allein. Aber..." Und Ariana schaute hoch zu dem Turm der Schule. „Irgendwo... leuchtet auch in dem unglücklichsten Herzen ein angenehmer Hoffnungsschimmer. Es kommt nur darauf an, den Augenblick zu erkennen und zu genießen." Ihre Worte so warm, so anteilnehmend. Midnehret lächelte mit den schmalen Lippen und schloss die tränenden, ungleichen Augen. Sie schluchzte, bedankte sich für das Gespräch und lief in die Quartiere der Mägde zurück.

Ariana aber folgte mit den Augen jedem Schritt, den das andere Mädchen tat. ,Keine Angst Midnehret. Eines Tages wirst du, selbst als verspottete Halbgerudo, mehr sein, mehr tun können als deine Erzeuger von dir erwartet hätten. Auch du bist besonders.', dachte Ariana still und sah hinauf ans helle Himmelszelt. Ihre Augen tränten leicht als sie verbissen in das Mondlicht starrte, als sie die Sichel bewunderte, die der Mond heute annahm. Einer der Drachenboten, eine besonders große Vogelsorte Hyrules, flog in Richtung des Mondes, als die Okarinatöne endeten.

Der junge Heroe trat wenige Minuten später müde und ausgelaugt von dem langen Tag in sein Quartier. Seine Augen hatten sich immer noch nicht normalisiert und er selbst hatte seine unheimlichen Blicke nur durch Glück und Geschicklichkeit von nervenden Gemütern schützen können… Und morgen? Was sollte er morgen tun, wenn sich sein tiefblau nicht mehr neutralisierte? Er konnte schlecht den ganzen Tag mit gesenktem Haupt herumlaufen… zumal er morgen sofort das Anmelden zum Tanzunterricht nachholen müsste…

Aber Link musste einsehen, dass er einfach keine Wahl hatte, wenn er Hilfe nicht annehmen wollte. Im Moment jedenfalls blieb bloß die Hoffnung auf Besserung…

Als sich Link in seinem Quartier genauer umblickte, war aber etwas Besonderes in jenem Raum. Etwas, was hier nicht hingehörte. Auf seinem Nachttisch stand ein großes, dickes Marmeladenglas, randvoll gefüllt mit einer dunklen Konfitüre. Verwundert schaute der Held auf einen Zettel, der dabei lag. Eine ungewöhnliche Handschrift darauf erzählte Verwirrendes. _„Keine Sorge, dummer Junge. Diese Marmelade ist für dich und ganz gewiss nicht vergiftet. Du kannst sie ruhig essen."_ Link zwinkerte und besann sich erstaunt auf die Vision heute früh... Die merkwürdige Frau darin hatte ihn so genannt.

„_Du, dummer Junge..."_


	17. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16 

Ein trüber Morgen brach an. Hässliche Regenwolken umhüllten die Zinnen der berühmten Schule der Söhne des Schicksals und ihr reines Wasser spülte die letzten Spuren des Mordes von wenigen Stunden hinweg. Donner grollte von weiten, während Link vor offenem Fenster mit veränderten Augen Blitze am Horizont auszumachen schien. Er spürte ihre Energie, immer dann, wenn sie vom Himmel krachten und wenn er genau hinsah, fühlte und lauschte, konnte er gelegentlich den Zorn jener Götter vom Himmel wallen hören, die für einen heftigen Blitzsturm verantwortlich schienen.

Er war früh aufgewacht, beruhigt, von Zelda geträumt zu haben, auch wenn der Inhalt des Traumes nicht in seinen Erinnerungen verweilte. Sein Blick ging in Richtung der Mädchenschule und war unabsichtlich an jenen Spitzbogenfenstern angelangt, wo Ariana und Olindara schliefen. Vielleicht war es Arianas Ähnlichkeit mit Zelda... dass er diese Schmiedstochter so gut leiden konnte. Er stützte seine Hände ans Kinn und wünschte sich beinahe, Ariana würde aus dem Fenster schauen, ihm zu winken, eine Morgenbegrüßung schenken... alles nur, weil sie ihm irgendwie das kummervolle, einsame Herz wärmte... nicht mehr...

Gerade da sah der junge Held seinen Mitbewohner über den Innenhof hasten. Gekleidet in einer dunklen Regenkutte war Will vor sechs Uhr aufgebrochen um nach seinem Wolfshund zu sehen, sonderlich, dass er schon wieder zurück war.

Link schloss das Fenster, streifte das lange Hemd herab und trat vor den Spiegel. Ein magerer, einst so starker Körper spiegelte sich auf der Glasfläche. Dürre Beine. Der Oberkörper auch nur noch Haut und Knochen. Und dann die unheimlichen Augen... ohne Leben... verflucht...

Link trat vorsichtig an sein Bett und zog sich seine Schulbekleidung über.

Der Schnipsel mit dem Auftrag vom Allerleiunterricht purzelte lautlos über den Boden. Link lief dem gerollten Zettel hinterher und stoppte ihn mit einem nackten Fuß. Beinahe hätte er den Auftrag vergessen, den er doch wie andere Schüler erfüllen musste.

Er entrollte das Papierchen vorsichtig und las mit Bedacht die Schrift darauf.

„_Berühmte Leute... Informiere dich über eindrucksvolle Persönlichkeiten Hyrules."_ Link zwinkerte... Was war das denn für ein Auftrag? Er hätte, weiß Nayru, ehrlich etwas... nun ja... abenteuerlicheres lieber getan. Und was hatte das mit dem Training, was Newhead unterrichtete, zu tun?

Murrend öffnete Will die Tür und hatte das Packet Fleischwurst, welches er heimlich aus der Küche stahl, wieder dabei. Ein schroffes ,Morgen', erklang aus Wills schmalen Lippen.

Links Augenbrauen zogen sich irritiert nach oben und er packte den Schnipsel weg.

Wann hatte Will schon mal schlechte Laune? War es nicht eins seiner tollen Mottos, dass da lautete: Ein Laundry hatte niemals schlechte Laune?

Will pfefferte das Stück Fleisch in den Mülleimer und rang die vollgesogene Regenkutte aus.

„Wulf war nicht in der Hütte", sagte er in harschem Tonfall. „Und ich mache mir extra die Mühe und schau' nach dem Hund. Sauerei..."

Link zuckte mit den Schultern und begrüßte Will zunächst. „Wie wäre es, wenn du heute abend noch mal nach ihm schaust."

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig", murrte er und prüfte mit seinen wachen grünen Augen die seltsame Farbe in Links Regenbogenhaut. Will trat näher, schnappte sich die Kerze vom Tisch und hielt diese an das irritierte Gesicht seines Kumpels. „Deine Augen sind nicht mehr weiß..."

„Was?" Überrascht krallte sich Link den Spiegel auf seinem Nachttisch und schaute angestrengt hinein. Ja, Will mochte Recht haben: Seine Augen waren nicht mehr weiß. Aber seine Naturfarbe war trotzdem nicht wieder hergestellt. Wenn man genau hinblickte, war eine kleine Spur hellblau zusehen. Immerhin ein Fortschritt... Link atmete erleichtert aus. Das bedeutete, wenn er noch ein paar Tage warten würde, käme seine Augenfarbe von ganz alleine zurück. Bei Farore... ihm fiel gerade ein Steinfresser vom Herzen...

„Obwohl ich immer noch nicht verstehe, was mit dir passiert ist, Link", meinte Will und packte seine Sachen für den Unterricht zusammen.

Eine gute Frage... jene nach dem Grund der Dinge... Aber nicht einmal der Held der Zeit würde ohne Hilfe die Antworten finden, welche auf derartige Fragen folgten. Zumindest schien sein Fragment in diesem Wirrwarr eine Rolle zu spielen. Und wenn er nicht demnächst achtsamer sein würde im Umgang mit dem Fragment, wäre eine Augenverfärbung vielleicht noch das Harmloseste, was einem Mächtigen wie ihm passieren konnte. Denn jede Macht hatte ihre Vorzüge, aber für ihre Vorzüge verlangte das Schicksal Gegenleistungen, ähnlich einer Waage, die im Gleichgewicht bleiben musste.

„Wir dürfen uns heute ein Übungsschwert bei Viktor aussuchen", sagte Will, während er in seinem Schrank herumwühlte. Er sah kurz hinüber zu Link. „Da fällt mir ein... du musst doch vorher noch zu Lorraux wegen dem Tanzunterricht." Und Link klatschte sich genervt auf die Stirn. „Verdammt... das habe ich ja vollkommen vergessen."

„Na, wenn du mich nicht hättest", sagte Will und grinste schief. Und Will hatte Recht... es wurde Zeit, dass Link sich endlich für dessen gutgemeinten Ratschläge, für sein Vertrauen und seine Verschwiegenheit bedankte... Aber Worte des Dankes über die Lippen zu bringen, war eine Lebensleistung für den Helden der Zeit, also nickte Link nur, schaute trübsinnig zu Boden und lenkte vom Thema ab.

„Ähm... was ich dich noch fragen wollte...", fing er an. Und der junge Kerl hüpfte zu seinem Bett und hielt das große, randvollgefüllte Marmeladenglas in seinen Händen. „Ist das vielleicht von Belle?" Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Mutter ist zwar ne gute Köchin und bereit auch selbst Marmelade zu, aber diese Riesengläser kenne ich nicht in unserem Haushalt." Neugierig nahm Will dem anderen Jugendlichen das Glas ab, öffnete den Verschluss, pfropfte eine Hand hinein und stopfte sich eine Portion in den Mund. Sofort bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein heißblütiges Verlangen nach mehr davon. „Himmel, das schmeckt zum Sterben lecker!" Seine Stimme laut und begeistert. Cholerisch leckte er sich das süße Zeugs von den Fingern. „Herrlich, einfach nur herrlich!"

Link nahm ihm das Glas ab und probierte selbst. Tatsächlich schmeckte es unheimlich gut... aber Link konnte sich nicht erinnern, irgendwo im Leben schon einmal so etwas leckeres gegessen zu haben. Es war süß, aber hatte einen Geschmack wie die beste und cremigste hylianische Schokolade. Aus welcher hylianischen Frucht bereitete man so was leckeres zu? Wozu die Marmelade als Brotaufstrich verwenden? Die schmeckte so verdammt lecker, dass er das Glas am liebsten ganz verspeisen würde!

„Wer hat dir das Glas denn nun geschenkt?", meinte Will. „Also meine Mutter war es bestimmt nicht!" Link zuckte mit den Schultern, schraubte das Gefäß zu und versteckte es in seinem Kleiderschrank. „Mir hat noch nie jemand etwas geschenkt oder ohne Grund überlassen... deshalb frage ich mich... wer..." Aber sofort biss er sich auf die Lippen und erstak die Worte mit Schmerz. Er wollte von William Laundry einfach nicht als kleiner, familienloser Jammerlappen eingeschätzt werden, der sich selbst dafür bemitleidete, keine Geschenke zu bekommen. Weder zum Fest der Göttinnen, noch zum Geburtstag... Aber selbst das war ein Problem für Link. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass er wirklich fünfzehn Jahre alt war. Seinen genauen Geburtstag kannte er nicht... in Kokiri hatte er immer nur den Tag gefeiert, an welchem er in das Dorf gekommen war... aber eben nicht als Geburtstag... Der Dekubaum hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er mit großer Sicherheit fünfzehn Jahre alt war.

In dem Moment schallte ein Poltern von außerhalb und die Tür zu dem Quartier wurde erneut aufgestoßen. Ein ganzer Trupp Lehrer trat in den Raum, allen vorneweg Viktor mit schmierigem Grinsen.

„So, Jungs, Zimmerdurchsuchung. Ihr könnt verschwinden", grunzte Viktor und hielt seine Hände protzend an die glänzende Ritterrüstung. Link verharrte an Ort und Stelle. Und Will marschierte aus dem Raum.

„Was ist, Heldchen? Schlechtes Gewissen?" Link warf dem höhnenden Ritter einen giftigen Blick aus seinen neuen Augen zu und verschränkte die Arme. „Nicht so schlecht wie Eures sein sollte", nuschelte Link zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Verärgert starrte der Direktor aus seinen dunklen Augen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht die Bohne, weshalb dieser angebliche Heroe eine neue Augenfarbe hatte. Stattdessen machte er sich Gedanken um seinen Stolz. Er war es gewohnt, dass die Schüler ihn angstvoll achteten und keineswegs die Stirn bieten würden. „Dein großes Maul wird dir irgendwann den Hals brechen, Heldchen."

„Nicht, bevor die Gerechtigkeit Eure Seele aus dem Körper reißt", warf der Held zurück. Hitzköpfig wie eh und je... ohne zu überlegen und ohne an mögliche Konsequenzen zu denken. „Tja, wer sagt's denn, du passt echt gut zu deiner vorlauten Prinzessin. Zieh' Leine, oder du fliegst von der Schule." Grummelnd trat Link aus dem Raum und sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln gerade wie der kleine Professor Twerckfuss mit seinem langen, weißen Spitzbart in seinem Schrank herumwühlte. Nur gut, dass Link seine Okarina und das Heilmittel mit sich trug...

Will stand mit dem Rücken angelehnt an der Steinwand, hatte seine Arme verschränkt und blickte Link durchdringend aus seinen grünen Augen heraus. „Weißt du Link...", fing er an und wand dem unbekannten Heroen den Rücken zu. „...manchmal denke ich, du unterschätzt deine gesamte Umgebung." Link zog die Augenbrauen bedenklich nach unten. „Du bist noch lange nicht so schweigsam wie du tust. Du machst dich verdächtig in deinen Handlungen und merkst es nicht einmal." Link schluckte die Spucke in seinem Mund zwanghaft herunter. „Und ich bin nicht so blöd, wie du mich einschätzt." Damit drehte sich Will wieder um und fixierte den Heroen mit eindringlichen, grünen Augen, Wills Gesicht todernst- so wie noch nie...

„Ich weiß dein größtes Geheimnis." Und der junge Laundry schaute plötzlich verschmitzt drein und ließ seinen Kopf auf eine Schulter sinken. Links Mund stand sprachlos offen. Will wusste es? Er wusste sein Geheimnis? Nicht in der Lage nachzudenken, befürchtete Link schon das Schlimmste. Er wurde todesbleich im Gesicht, wollte etwas sagen, aber unterband es, um nicht zu stottern. William trat näher und funkelte eindringlicher aus seinen schlauen, smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Du weißt..." Die Ungläubigkeit in Links Gemüt brachte jeden Verstand zum Versagen...

„Ja, ich weiß es." Hau' ab, sprach Link in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Verschwinde... Aber seine Füße waren vor Fassungslosigkeit mit dem Erdboden verschmolzen.

„Du weißt es also...", brachte Link betäubt hervor.

„Ja, war ja nicht schwer", sagte Will ruhig und standhaft. „Zumal du jede Nacht im Traum davon redest", erklärte er dazu.

„Du weißt es also...", wiederholte Link und stützte sich nun selbst an die Wand. Will wusste, wer der sogenannte, protzende, starke Held der Zeit war?

„Und wieso...", sagte Link leise. Aber Will trat näher und hatte nun ein unverschämtes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Also wirklich, du hättest mir ja gleich verraten können, dass du die Prinzessin tatsächlich persönlich kennst. Ich hätte es auch nicht weiter erzählt!"

„Moment, du redest von Zelda?"

„Ja, du hirnlose Herzbeere, von was denn sonst?" Erleichtert atmete Link aus. William meinte lediglich seine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft zu Zelda und nicht das Heldendasein... Schwein gehabt, dachte Link. Will gab Link einen Stups mit den Ellenbogen direkt in die Rippen. „Du bist also wirklich der Freund der Prinzessin", eiferte Will. „Sag' schon, wie hast du das angestellt?" Link sah überrascht auf und verstand mal wieder nicht die Bohne von Wills Andeutungen. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und grübelte. „Wie hast du es geschafft, die Prinzessin kennen zu lernen?" Es war mehr als Neugierde in Williams Augen. Es war schon beinah Wahnsinn...

„Es hat sich so ergeben", meinte Link gelangweilt, worauf Will ihm sofort einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. „Ich weiß inzwischen sehr gut, wann du nach Ausreden suchst", lachte er. Der junge Heroe sah hinauf und wanderte mit den Augen langsam an der Decke entlang. Er wand sich in die Dunkelheit des Ganges. Symbolisch... denn schon damals, als der Wald hinter ihm lag, war es die Dunkelheit vor ihm, die Dunkelheit seiner Bestimmung, die ihn dazu anleitete, Zelda zu treffen, Ganondorf zu treffen...

Leise fing er an zu reden: „Als ich den Wald verlassen habe... ich meine Kokiri... war mein erster Weg in die Hauptstadt Hyrules. Die Leute erzählten von ihrem glücklichen Alltag, den ich nicht kannte, sie erzählten von Harkenia von Hyrule, dem König des Landes und sie erzählten von seiner Tochter." Er stoppte kurz und erinnerte sich mit leichtem Trübsinn an die alten Tage, wo er ansatzweise glücklich war. Glück... ja, in gewisser Weise war die Begegnung mit Zelda damals ein Bruchstück vom Glücklichsein...

„Ich hatte einen Auftrag vom Wächter des Kokiriwaldes...", setzte er hinzu und wartete darauf, dass Will etwas sagte, etwas fragte, aber er schwieg und hörte aufmerksam zu. „Ich wollte die Prinzessin einfach treffen, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass..." Link stoppte. Denn seine Worte würden mehr verraten, als er selbst verstand. Beinahe hätte er die Wahrheit gesagt. ,Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass... ich die Hylianerin treffen würde, für die ich mehr aufgeben sollte als ich verstehen kann...'

„Ich bin in der Hauptstadt umhergewandelt und habe sie dann dort getroffen. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass sie die Prinzessin war." Er hatte beinahe ein Lächeln auf seinem blassen Gesicht.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Wie ging es weiter?" William grinste schelmisch vor Aufregung. Das war besser als das neue Theater in der Hauptstadt Hyrules. Fehlten bloß noch die Schauspieler...

„Wir haben den Tag zusammen verbracht... bis... sie plötzlich verschwunden war..."

„Warum das denn?"

„Sie musste einfach weg. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wie sie hieß..."

„Und dann?" Wills Augen wurden größer und größer.

„Ich wollte immerhin die Prinzessin treffen und dann habe ich mich ins Schloss geschlichen..."

„Voll cool. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich das auch mal versucht", eiferte Will. „Und wie ist sie nun so?" Link kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, wollte schon sagen, dass sie einzigartig war, aber er wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie ihm am Herzen lag, also...

„Sie ist... temperamentvoll... ähm... hübsch... weise... und..." Aber Will klopfte heimtückisch auf Links Schulter. „Jaja, ich weiß schon Bescheid, Link", lachte der junge Laundry. „Du brauchst nichts mehr zu sagen..." Damit lief Will die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und übel grinsend den dunklen Gang entlang.

Link sprintete so schnell es ging hinter ihm her und hielt ihn auf. „Aber bitte sag' das nicht weiter..." Er bettelte beinahe. Aber Will war diesmal uneinsichtig.

„Was? Warum denn? Wenn ich die Prinzessin kennen würde, würde ich damit angeben. Du bist einigen Jungs hier meterweit voraus!"

„Aber ich will nicht damit angeben!", fauchte Link und kniff die Augen zu. „Ich kann es nicht ausstehen... wenn sich andere nur deswegen das Maul über mich zerreißen."

Will klopfte wieder auf Links Schulter. Ein bärbeißiger Blick in den leuchtend grünen Augen. „Dich soll' man erst mal verstehen."

„Verdammt, ich fordere von dir, dass du das für dich behältst." Und Link fuhr wegen der Sache beinahe aus den Latschen. Verständlich, denn Zelda war die Elfe, mit der er sein Schicksal teilte. Er wollte nicht, dass andere damit eine übelriechende Gerüchteküche in Gang setzten.

„Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Zelda ist..." Sie war das beste, was ihm jemals passiert war... Er wollte nicht, dass sich irgendjemand über seine Beziehung zu ihr mokierte... Seine Freundschaft zu ihr, seine erste Begegnung mit ihr, waren wie ein kleiner Schatz für Link gewesen, ein Schatz, den er mit allen Mitteln hüten wollte.

„Aber du könntest dafür geachtet werden." Links helle, nur schwach blaue Augen funkelten mit steigender Wut. „Ich will nicht geachtet werden für meine Freundschaft zu einer Prinzessin, Will. Wenn, dann dafür, was ich tue." Damit brach Link ab und sah zu Boden. Und Will seufzte laut. „Na gut, ich behalte es für mich, wie du meinst. Aber..."

Link rollte die Augen. Erneut eine Bedingung?

„Denk' bitte dran, dass du mit mir trainieren wolltest, sobald es dir besser geht." Link nickte verschwiegen und Will begab sich zum Frühstück.

In dem Augenblick kam auch der Lehrertrupp wieder aus dem Zimmer der beiden Ritteranwärter gestiefelt, allen voran Viktor mit einem übel gelaunten Blick. Er hatte anscheinend nicht gefunden, was er suchte...

„Die Zimmerdurchsuchung ist gelaufen. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du diesmal heil davon gekommen bist, Heldchen", murrte der Direktor. Sie hatten also nichts gefunden, was Link auch gewundert hätte.

„Ist das eine Drohung?", sagte Link giftig, ohne sich zurückzuhalten und erneut riskierte er ein lila Auge...

„Nein, nur ein gutgemeinter Hinweis", lachte Viktor. Auffällig war, dass er mit irgendetwas in seiner Hand spielte. „Wer hat dir denn eigentlich den schönen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, mit dem du nun herummarschieren darfst?", quiekte Viktor und deutete auf Links helle Augen. Link knisterte mit den Zähnen und ballte die Fäuste. ,Nein', dachte er. ,Diesmal bringst du mich nicht zur Weißglut.' Und Links Blick fiel wieder auf die rechte Hand des Kerls und endlich erkannte er den Gegenstand darin. Das war sein Kompass! Was zum Teufel wollte Viktor mit seinem Kompass?

Der Direktor trat an Link vorbei und war dabei sich fortzubegeben, als Link ihn in seinem Weg blockierte. „Ihr habt etwas, das nicht Euch gehört! Gebt' mir sofort den Kompass zurück!"

„Nein, der ist beschlagnahmt."

„Wie bitte?" Und Link schüttelte vor Ungläubigkeit den Schädel.

„Das ist doch nur ein kaputter Kompass! Was willst du überhaupt damit!", höhnte der Ritter.

„Mag sein, dass er kaputt ist, aber er gehört immer noch mir!", sagte Link laut und eindringlich.

„Von jetzt an aber nicht mehr!" Und Viktor stiefelte wieder weiter. Doch Link ließ sich in dem Moment diese ekelhaften Gemeinheiten nicht mehr bieten. Jähzorn und Hass erwachten in ihm und noch ehe er begriff, was er tat, hielt er dem Direktor einen scharfen Dolch vor die schiefe Nase, aus der dunkles Haar herausstach. „Nur weil Ihr hier der Direktor seid, habt Ihr noch lange nicht das Recht andere um ihren Besitz kommen zu lassen. Wie viele Schüler hier, habt ihr schon bestohlen!?" Und beinahe verlor Link den letzten Rest Respekt.

„Du fühlst dich ja ungemein toll mit deinem kleinen Zahnstocherdolch, was? Hast du so die angeblichen Dämonen der alternativen Zeit in die Flucht geschlagen, Heldchen?" Der Kerl hatte seinen Satz nicht zuende gesprochen, als er sich dem Dolch entzog und dem jungen Heroen einen unfairen Schlag direkt in die Magengegend verpasste. Mit einer derartigen Attacke hatte Link nicht gerechnet, er stolperte zurück und krümmte sich ein wenig vor Schmerzen.

„Für deine ungehobelte Respektlosigkeit mir gegenüber zahlst du!", fauchte Viktor, zog in Sekundenschnelle sein starkes, breites Stahlschwert und holte mit einem zischenden Schlag aus, bereit dem unbekannten Heroen, die letzte Würde zu nehmen, bereit den Fünfzehnjährigen für alle Beleidigungen zahlen zu lassen, bereit zu töten...

Link wich nur knapp der scharfen Klinge aus, spürte die Luft vor der Klinge zurückweichen und stolperte nach hinten. Aber Viktor ließ nicht locker. Kraftvoll stieß er nach dem mitgenommenen Heroen, schlug ihm den Dolch aus der Hand und drängte ihn an die eiskalte Steinmauer. Viktors Blick war furchtlos und gefährlich. Keine Zweifel standen darin. Kein Gefühl...

Die Spitze der abgenutzten Klinge Viktors wanderte genüsslich an der Kehle Links entlang, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte. Er kannte dieses Spielchen. Viktor war schließlich nicht der erste, der ihn bedrohte oder das Leben entreißen wollte.

„Wenn ich dir den Hals durchschneide... ist nicht nur der Held der Zeit Geschichte", zischte der Ritter. „Nein... denn dann ist die Zelda nur noch eine gebrochene Seele... und du merkst es nicht einmal..." Links Blick wurde ruhiger, sanfter, als Zeldas Name fiel und er besann sich auf das, was hier gerade dabei war zu geschehen. Wollte er sich von einem hylianischen Ritter aufspießen lassen,Verdammt', sagte er in Gedanken. ,Ich bin der Held der Zeit. Ich kann mich nicht so gehen lassen.'

Aber immer noch reagierte Link lethargisch, war wie erstarrt, wie dem Tode verfallen.

Plötzlich hasteten weitere Stiefel näher, allen voran Lord Aschwheel, der Humpelnde. Viktor ließ lachend die Klinge sinken und ignorierte die fragenden Gesichter des gesamten Lehrertrupps. „Was war hier los?", sagte Aschwheel streng.

„Nichts", erwiderte Viktor und seine dunklen Augen blitzten angewidert zu Aschwheel.

„Von wegen nichts", mischte sich Link ein. „Er will mir meinen Kompass klauen." Und Aschwheel begutachtete jenen kleinen Kompass in Viktors Hand.

„Gebt ihm das wieder", sagte er. Und Viktor lachte. „Ich habe ihn bloß für diesen Jungen aufgehoben. Kein Drama." Noch ein Grund, Viktor zu hassen, dachte Link. Zuerst hatte jener Kerl unehrenhafte Absichten und schließlich schmetterte er mit Lügen um sich, dass sich die Balken bogen. Das war kein Hylianer, dachte Link. Das war Aas...

Viktor rollte die Augen und ließ den Kompass einfach zu Boden fallen. Jener kullerte ein Stückchen und blieb dann direkt vor Links Füßen liegen.

Link hob ihn auf und sah den Lehrertrupp von dannen stiefeln. Viktor bildete das Schlusslicht und warf dem Heroen einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der da hieß,Es war nicht das erste und das letzte Mal, dass wir beide aneinander geraten. Du wirst dir wünschen, mir niemals begegnet zu sein...'

Als es still wurde in jenem dunklen Gang und das Feuer der Fackeln im Hintergrund knisterte, sprang mit einem Klick die Klappe des Kompass' auf und Link erkannte.

Es war die Nadel in dem Kompass. Es war eine einfache Nadel.

Aufgeregt trat Link in den Schein der nächstbesten Fackel und überprüfte seine Vermutung. Die Nadel im Kompass bestand aus dem selben Metall wie der Ring Hopfdingens. Die gleiche Farbe... die gleichen blauen Striemen, die sich durch das Metall zogen.

Die Kompassnadel war also der Grund für Viktors Gier...

Nur wenige Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn hetzte Link die Gänge hinab, auf dem Weg zu dem Büro von Nicholas. Seinen kaputten Kompass mit der eingeschlagenen Glasscheibe hatte er fest in der Linken umkrallt.

Ohne zu klopfen stürmte Link in das Büro hinein und fand Nicholas laut schnarchend in seinem ledernen Chefsessel. Link schloss die Tür leiser als er sie geöffnet hatte, stemmte seine Hände auf dem antiken Schreibtisch ab und machte sich mit einem lauten Hüsteln bemerkbar.

„Nicholas!", sagte der junge Heroe laut und eindringlich. Aber der Kerl grunzte nur und wackelte mit der Nase. Daraufhin wurde Link ein wenig missmutig und brüllte den Namen des Ritters schmerzhaft in dessen rechten Ohr. Schwindlers Kopf schoss nach oben und seine undefinierbaren Augen starrten mit klarer Offenheit in die mittlerweile hellblauen des jungen Heroen.

„Scheiße, was'n los!", röhrte er. Aber Link grinste bloß verschmitzt, ließ sich schnaubend auf den gepolsterten Stuhl vor Newheads Nase sinken und legte den Kompass geräuschvoll auf den Tisch.

„Was ist damit?", murmelte Nicholas und wischte sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen.

„Kannst du den für mich aufbewahren?", sagte Link und schaute zu Boden. Allein diese Bitte zu äußern, war mal wieder eine schwierige Hürde... Aber es ging hierbei schließlich nicht um Links Bedürfnisse, sondern um Viktors unhaltbare Gier...

Nicholas nahm den Kompass in die Hand und meinte: „Sicher kann ich das, wenn du mir dann noch verrätst, warum, weshalb, wieso..." Seine undefinierbaren Augen durchbohrten Link fast mit Neugierde.

Link holte tief Luft und erklärte. „Wie du ja weißt, interessiert sich Viktor für den Ring Hopfdingens und deswegen hatte er eine Zimmerdurchsuchung bei Will und mir veranlasst."

„In der Annahme, der Ring wäre dort", ergänzte Schwindler für den Fünfzehnjährigen.

„Genau. Den Ring hat er nicht gefunden, dafür aber etwas anderes, das ihn interessiert und von Nutze ist." Und Link deutete auf den mitgenommenen Kompass.

„Den Kompass?", erstaunte Nicholas. „Aber wieso?"

„Öffne die Klappe", sagte Link auffordernd und wartete auf die Reaktion des Lehrers. Jener musterte den Innenraum, fand anscheinend nicht sofort die Erklärung für Links Aufsehen, durchdrang mit seinen scharfsinnigem Blick erneut die Augen Links und wollte wohl bis zu seinem Hinterkopf geheime Gedanken ausfindig machen, bis er sich wieder interessiert dem kleinen, runden Gegenstand widmete. Der junge Heroe konnte gerade zu erkennen, wie es in Nicholas' Gemüt Klick machte und jener überrascht aufschaute.

„Die Kompassnadel!", äußerte er aufgeregt.

Link nickte, erfreut, dass Newhead genau das sah, was er selbst vermutete. Der Ritter hielt den Kompass gegen das schimmernde Kerzenlicht und erkannte zufrieden das eigensinnige Metall, aus welchem auch Hopfdingens Ring bestand.

„Was mag das bedeuten?", sagte Newhead, aber Link zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir etwas darüber sagen, genauso... warum Viktor sich für dieses Metall interessiert." Newhead schloss die Klappe des Kompass', versteckte jenen in einem Schreibtischfach, und schloss das Fach zur Absicherung zweimal ab.

„Nun... du nimmst doch wohl nicht an, dass Hopfdingen bloß wegen dem Ring umgebracht wurde", sagte Newhead leise und rückte mit seinen eindringlichen Augen näher.

„Es ist immerhin eine Möglichkeit...", erwiderte der Jüngere. Nicholas zupfte sich am Bart und ließ sich nachdenklich zurück in seinen Sessel sinken.

„Und Viktor wollte den Kompass, genauso wie diesen Ring, unbedingt", setzte Link hinzu. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, was der junge Heroe dachte, vor allem auch, was er von Viktors abscheulicher Einstellung gegenüber dem Leben hielt.

„Link... Ich respektiere deinen Scharfsinn und deine Ideale, aber du nimmst doch nicht an, dass Viktor tatsächlich etwas mit dem Mord zu tun haben könnte."

„Warum nicht?"

Nicholas undefinierbare Augen wurden trübsinniger und er schaute bewusst in das flimmernde Kerzenlicht. „Das sind schwere Verdächtigungen, die du da äußerst."

„Es ist... wie gesagt, nur ein Verdacht...", meinte Link, hüpfte auf die Beine und lief von einer Zimmerseite zur anderen. Auch Nicholas stand auf, lief zu Link hinüber und legte ihm beide Hände auf die schlappen Heldenschultern.

„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass Viktor ein Dreckskerl und ein mieser Vergewaltiger ist, aber dass er einen alten Greis in die ewigen Jagdgründe befördert nur wegen einem Ring, traue ich ihm einfach nicht zu." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann mit einem Grinsen. „Aber wenn du es herausfinden willst, dann werde ich der letzte sein, der dich daran hindert." Link nickte erfreut.

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Du teilst mir mit, was du herausgefunden hast."

„Okay." Nicholas nahm den jungen, schüchternen Heroen dann in seinen Schwitzkasten und rubbelte ihm spielerisch wie ein großer Bruder über den blonden Schopf.

„So und jetzt gehst du am besten zum Unterricht, Link." Und Nicholas wollte den Heroen beinahe herausschmeißen. Er gab ihm einen Stups, sodass er sich zu Tür bewegte.

Doch bevor er die Tür schloss, schaute sein dreißigjähriger Schädel mit dem Stoppelbart durch den Türspalt. „Hey, da fällt mir ein. Hast du einen schönen Auftrag gezogen?"

Link drehte sich ermüdend um, schenkte ihm einen langweiligen Blick und sagte schon fast genervt. „Ich soll mich über berühmte Leute Hyrules informieren..."

„... und du findest das öde?" Links Stimmte wurde lauter: „Ja... das kann doch jeder."

Nicholas grinste. „Aber ich denke, dass dir mit diesem Auftrag nichts besseres passieren konnte."

„Warum?"

„Du bist vielleicht ne hohle Nuss, Kleiner. Warum berichtest du nicht über den Helden der Zeit. Das ist doch deine leichteste Übung, was?" Und der Ritter grinste erwartungsfroh. Aber für Link war daran nichts lustiges... Er hatte keine Lust seine eigene Popularität in irgendeiner Weise als Mittel zum Zweck auszunutzen... Zumal er in letzter Zeit nichts von seinem Titel hielt und nicht beweisen konnte, welche Stärke in ihm ruhte. Nicht mit den seltsamen Anfällen. Nicht mit der belastenden Depressivität der letzten Wochen.

„Aber ich wollte etwas... Abenteuerlicheres... Und außerdem habe ich keine Lust über mich selbst zu schreiben..." Nicholas hob die Augenbrauen, kratzte sich am Bart und grübelte. „Mmh... Wenn das so ist. Warum nimmst du nicht einfach Arn Fearlesst."

„Arn Fearlesst?"

„Jo, genau den."

„Aber warum denn?" Und Nicholas' undefinierbare Augen verengten sich mit ausgesprochener Hinterlistigkeit. „Das findest du heraus, wenn du dich über ihn informierst." Link schnaubte und wirkte skeptisch.

„Nun guck' nicht so. Arn Fearlesst war einst der berühmteste Ritter Hyrules. Außerdem war er Linkshänder, genau wie du. Vielleicht kannst du dich in irgendeiner Weise mit ihm identifizieren."

„Er war berühmt?" Nicholas nickte grinsend. „Ja, aber das wirst du schon herausfinden, du hast ja schließlich noch genug Zeit für deinen Auftrag. Jetzt geh' am besten zum Unterricht, oder Viktor erteilt dir ärgerliche Nachhilfe." Link nickte mehrmals, bedankte sich und lief die Gänge wieder hinab, bereit für das langweilige Schwerttraining, wo er bisher nicht zeigen konnte, was in ihm steckte.

Er hoffte bloß, Viktor würde nicht irgendwann verlangen, dass er gegen ihn antrat, oder er würde sich anmaßen, Links Geheimnis herumzuposaunen... Denn sein großes Geheimnis der Held der Zeit zu sein, könnte neben Bewunderung noch dazu führen, dass er mächtig auf die Schnauze fiel...

Inzwischen rückte Mittag näher und Link wanderte gerade mit ausgestreckten Armen, zugekniffenen Augen und einer einzigartigen Beruhigung in seinem ansehnlichen Gesicht durch die dichten Wäldern im Umkreis der Ritterschule.

Sein Ziel war der nahegelegenen Friedhof, wo der Hausmeister Hopfdingen nach hylianischen Bräuchen bestattet wurde. Und doch fühlte sich Link im Augenblick entspannt, ruhig, beinahe wieder zuversichtlich genug für eine neue Zukunft in dem Land seiner Vorfahren... und alles nur, weil er das Gefühl hatte, eine große Aufgabe wartete auf ihn, das Gefühl, endlich dabei zu sein, einen Platz zu finden, wo es sich die nächsten Jahre aushalten ließ.

Und wenn sein Geheimnis ans Licht käme, so hatte dieses nicht nur Nachteile, wie er zu Beginn der Schule dachte, nein, vielleicht war dann der Tag gekommen, wo auch er den Respekt erhalten würde, der ihm zustand...

Die Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die Baumkronen, wenngleich ein heftiger, stürmischer Herbstwind die goldgefärbten Blätter rascheln ließ. Ab und an fiel ein buntgefärbtes Blatt auf seinen blonden Schopf, die er ignorierte. Ab und an stolperte der junge Heroe über einige Wurzeln von Bäumen des Trampelpfades, die ihn nicht kümmerten. Und ab und an hörte er die Tiere in den Wäldern vor ihrem Winterschlaf kommunizieren...

Es mochte der Sonnenschein sein, der den jungen Helden die Kümmernis der letzten Tage im Augenblick vergessen ließ. Oder es war einfach nur die Tatsache, dass er in Nicholas, obwohl er noch nicht einmal dessen Nachname wusste, jemanden getroffen hatte, der ihm nicht einmal unähnlich war...

Zufrieden hüpfte der junge Heroe über einen kleinen Bach, erfreute sich weiterhin am blauen Himmel, von dem sehr bald weiße Flocken rieseln würden. Und je länger er dem Weg folgte, sich an sein Schicksal erinnerte, erinnerte, wer er war, umso stärker wurde der plötzlich Wunsch, den grausamen Geschehnissen der letzten Zeit auf den Grund zu gehen, auch wenn man sein Einmischen möglicherweise nicht gut halten würde und es Gesellen gab, die ihm dies mit allen Mitteln verbieten wollten.

Zum Trotz, dachte Link. Er würde herausfinden, was in jenem halben Jahr geschehen war, dass aus ihm einen solchen Schwächling und Jammerlappen gemacht hatte. Er würde die Geschundenen der Macht in ihrem widerlichen Treiben stoppen und letztlich den ekelhaften Mord an Hopfdingen rächen.

Nach einer halben Stunde, kam er mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen am Ort seiner Bestimmung an. Auf einem grünen Hügel, umgeben von wenigen mittlerweile kahlen Bäumen, lagen vereinzelte Gräber mit sehr hohen Grabsteinen, die teils schon mit Moos und der Blume des Todes überwuchert waren...

Mit einigem Kraftaufwand schob der junge Heroe ein hohes, verrostetes Eisentor auf, welches entsetzlich quietschte und trat die Hände in den Hosentaschen verbergend in den alten Friedhof ein.

Auf den meisten Gräbern standen keine Namen und einige der hohen Grabsteine waren zerrüttet, abgetragen und andere in sich zusammengefallen. Link schlich bewundernd über die wenigen kleinen Kieswege, rechts und links mit dichten Hecken umgeben und sah von Weitem eine kleine Elfengruppe, die um einen typischen menschenförmigen, hylianischen Sarg herumstanden.

Link stiefelte näher und erkannte überraschend eine weitere, vertraute Person, die direkt vor dem Sarg stand und aus einem zerflederten Buch Texte aus Hyrules langer Mythologie hervorlas. Eine blasse Gestalt. Geisterhaft... Ein langer orangefarbener Umhang mit hylianischem Stickmuster an den Ärmeln bedeckte den alten, verstorbenen Körper jenes Geistes, der häufig auch in der Zitadelle der Zeit wandelte. Rauru... es war Rauru... der Weise des Lichts. Hatte man ihn gebeten, eine Rede für Hopfdingen zu arrangieren? Raurus grünblaue Augen schwenkten erfreut zu Link, der als Begrüßung ein Nicken ausführte.

Link schaute dann zaghaft zu den Gesichtern der kleinen Gesellschaft, erkannte Will, Nicholas und einige Lehrer aus der Schule. Nur eine weitere Hylianerin hätte er hier nicht erwartet: Ariana Blacksmith stand mit einer weißen, langen Tunika und grünem Umhang nicht weit neben Will und schenkte dem unbekannten Heroen ein angenehmes Lächeln, als er näher trat. Sie sah schön aus, dachte Link spontan. Ihr pechschwarzes langes Haar wie so oft geflochten... aber zwei dickere Strähnen liefen vor ihren Elfenohren hinab. Und ihre Bekleidung war ebenso irgendwie neu für Link. Eine Tunika mit langen, engen Ärmeln und dazu trug Ariana zwei außerordentlich lange Stiefeln... aber toll sah das aus, dachte er.

„Hey, Will...", begrüßte Link seinen Kumpel, worauf jener ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hallo...", murmelte Ariana und schaute scheu weg. Link wiederholte ihr albernes Hallo und schabte mit den Stiefeln auf dem Boden herum, wobei sich der ausgefuchste, schlaue Laundryjunge seinen Teil bei dem Verhalten der beiden Hylianer dachte.

Link wand sich verwundert zu Ariana und sagte leise: „Mit dir hätte ich hier nicht gerechnet..."

„Ich mit dir schon", meinte sie und schaute dann erschrocken in seine hellblauen Augen. Sie rückte näher und legte beide Hände auf beider seiner blassen Wangen.

„Deine Augen...", sagte sie besorgt. Er schaute nieder und ihm stockte der Atem.

„Ich hab' einen Fehler gemacht...", murmelte er schließlich. Er wollte ausweichen, flüchten, aber Ariana blieb hartnäckig und zwang ihn dazu, ihr in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu sehen. Sie kannte dieses Spielchen, aber sie würde ihn nicht einfach so weglaufen lassen.

„Seit wann ist das schon so?"

„Seit gestern..."

„Und war es schon schlimmer?"

In dem Augenblick mischte sich Will ein, worauf Ariana ihre Hände von Links Wangen gleiten ließ. „Ja, gestern waren sie noch fast weiß." Die junge Schmiedstochter runzelte besorgt die Stirn und meinte trockener: „Warum hast du niemanden um Hilfe gebeten?" Link hörte eine leichte Wut und Beklemmung aus ihrer sonst so fröhlichen, vorwitzigen Stimme. Sie war verärgert und irgendwie enttäuscht, auch wenn Link keine Ahnung hatte wieso. Link schwieg dazu. Wen sollte er denn um Hilfe bitten? Und warum? Er war ein Held... er konnte sich nicht ständig von jemandem bemuttern lassen...

„Du warst mal wieder zu stolz dafür. Welch' Wunder...", schloss sie ab, verschränkte die Arme missbilligend und blickte zu Rauru, der in jenem Moment um Ruhe bat.

Link schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Entweder kannte Ariana ihn wirklich, oder aber sie bildete sich ziemlich viel auf ihre Klugheit und Menschenkenntnis ein...

Alle Anwesenden schwiegen und Rauru ließ trauernde Worte über seine blassen Lippen gleiten.

„_Einst regneten Sterne vom Himmel wie jene Seelen Hyrules, die ihr Zuhause verließen um des Schicksals Willen. Einst leugneten Unmenschen ihre Herkunft für vergessene Hoffnungen. Und sowohl damals auch heute werden Seelen gegen ihren Willen aus dem Leben gerissen, das sie erfüllte, das sie besänftigte und erfreute... _

_Ihr vergessenen, geschundenen Seelen... Vergebt dem Schicksal, da es euch leiden ließ. Verzeiht der Welt für die Grausamkeit, die sie euch zuteil werden ließ..._

_Und so verzeih' auch du, gebrochene Seele, die Grausamkeit, mit der man dich der Welt entriss... So lasst uns hoffen, dass jene Welt, in der die Seele des unschuldigen Verstorbenen eintritt, eine bessere ist als jene, die sie zurückließ." _

Als man Hopfdingens Sarg in die Erde sinken ließ, war es Ariana, die mit leisen Schritten näher trat, und drei weiße Blüten, die Blume der Unvergessenen, auf das dunkle Holz des Sarges fallen ließ. Sie flüsterte: _„Drei weiße Blüten... eine für den Mut, eine neue Welt ohne Gesetze und Zeit kennen zulernen, eine für Weisheit, ruhen zu lassen, was eingeschlafen ist und zu vergessen, und die dritte für die Kraft, die Erinnerung an das einstige Leben eine Erinnerung bleiben zu lassen und einen Neuanfang zu schaffen... Lebt' wohl, Hopfdingen..."_

Und ihre Stimme schallte sanft umher, ließ die Worte des Lebewohls leise ausklingen und streichelte die Sinne mit verwöhnender Einfühlsamkeit...


End file.
